I WON'T GIVE UP!
by Presdir Choi II
Summary: CHAPTER 26 UPDATE! / Seberapa besar kau mencoba menyingkirkanku dalam hidupmu, sebesar itu juga cintaku padamu karena aku tidak ingin menyerah untukmu / WonKyu / SJ / GS.
1. Chapter 1

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Siwon menuang wine merah ke dalam gelasnya untuk ketiga kalinya. Dia sangat frustasi dan memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan mabuk. Dia masih memakai tuxedo hitam dengan bunga mawar putih yang terlihat layu di kantong kiri jas pengantinnya. Layu seperti perasaannya yang tidak ada kebahagiaan dan gairah di matanya.

Seorang wanita mendekati Siwon lalu merebut gelas yang di pegang Siwon, ''Apa yang kau lakukan Siwon?'' Siwon menatap wajah wanita itu lalu tersenyum lebar, ''Sayang, akhirnya kau datang. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sayang~'' Siwon memegang lengan wanita itu lalu berniat mencium pipinya tetapi wanita itu langsung menjauh.

''Pulanglah Siwon. Ini hari bahagiamu, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan ini.''

''Hari bahagia kau bilang? Ini adalah hari terburuk dalam hidupku, apa kau tahu itu? Aku benar-benar menderita, menderita karenamu.''

Wanita itu membalikan badan, dia menangis karena sedih. ''Pulanglah Siwon, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini pada adikku.''

''Adik dan adik, selalu saja kau mengalah untuknya. Aku tidak pernah mengerti pikiranmu, kau bahkan memberikan kekasihmu pada adikmu. Kau benar-benar tega, kau sangat tega padaku!'' Siwon langsung meninggalkan bar, meninggalkan wanita yang semakin meneteskan airmata.

''Demi Tuhan, adikku sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku Siwon, maafkan aku.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Siwon menyetir mobilnya meninggalkan bar, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran wanita yang dicintainya itu. Setelah permintaan gilanya untuk menikahi adiknya, sekarang kekasih atau sekarang mungkin mantan kekasihnya itu mendatanginya hanya untuk memintanya pulang di malam pertama pernikahan dengan adiknya.

Siwon merasa dipermainkan, dia sama sekali tidak mencintai wanita yang dinikahinya itu, tidak sedikit pun cinta untuk wanita itu. Siwon sangat membenci hari dimana mereka bertemu, hari dimana wanita itu jatuh cinta padanya. Sejak saat itu, wanita itu selalu mengejarnya dan berusaha merayunya. Tapi Siwon tidak pernah tertarik karena dia sudah mempunyai wanita yang di cintainya.

Siwon tidak pernah berbuat baik pada wanita itu tapi dia tetap saja mengejar dan mencintainya. Dia sempat pergi karena tahu orang yang dicintai Siwon adalah kakaknya, kakak yang tinggal di luar negeri dan baru kembali setelah tahu adiknya mencintai kekasihnya.

Karena rasa cintanya, dia kembali mengejar dan terus mencintai Siwon. Siwon semakin frustasi saat kekasihnya memutuskannya setelah tahu adiknya sangat mencintai Siwon, bukan hanya itu dia juga meminta Siwon untuk membalas perasaan adiknya. Saat Siwon datang untuk melamar, tiba-tiba kekasihnya memohon agar Siwon melamar adiknya. Lagipula tidak ada keluarga yang tahu soal hubungan mereka saat di luar negeri.

Sejak saat itu, Siwon semakin membenci wanita itu dan menyalahkannya atas semua yang terjadi. Wanita yang sangat mencintainya itu tidak pernah sakit hati dengan kata-kata dingin Siwon, wajah dingin, sifat dingin maupun rasa marah Siwon. Semuanya telah terjadi, cinta Siwon sudah membuat wanita itu gila dan rela menerima apapun yang terjadi nantinya.

Siwon membuka kunci rumah barunya, dia masuk dan menyalakan lampu. Saat ruangan terang, seseorang tengah duduk di sofa menunggunya. ''Akhirnya kau pulang juga sayang!'' Wanita cantik itu berdiri lalu mendekati Siwon, dia memeluk lengan kiri Siwon. ''Hmm, apa kau mabuk?''

Siwon langsung melepaskan gandengan wanita itu dan berjalan melewatinya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengikuti Siwon sampai di kamar. Kamar indah dengan nuansa putih, sengaja kamar itu di buat sesuai dengan kesukaan Siwon. Siwon awalnya heran karena wanita itu tahu semua tentangnya, saat tahu kalau kekasihnya yang memberitahu membuat Siwon semakin tidak menyukainya.

''Sayangku kau masih memakai baju pengantinmu. Ayo... biar aku lepaskan.'' Wanita itu berusaha membuka jas Siwon, Siwon langsung bangun dan melepas sendiri jasnya, dia langsung kembali berbaring membelakangi wanita yang berstatus istrinya.

''Selamat tidur cintaku.'' Wanita itu mencium pipi Siwon lalu membawa jas Siwon dan menaruhnya di sofa yang berada di kamar mereka. Dia tersenyum senang menatap Siwon yang berbaring di tempat tidur yang sekarang menjadi tempat tidur mereka berdua. Dia mendekati tempat tidur, menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Siwon setelah itu dia berbaring disebelah Siwon dan memeluknya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Siwon bangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa perutnya mual karena mabuk semalam. Siwon buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, dia muntah di wastafel. Menatap wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin, Siwon merasa ini bukan dirinya. Dia bukan pria lemah yang langsung tumbang hanya karena cinta. ''Semangat Siwon, kau pasti bisa lepas dari pernikahan palsu ini dan kembali dengan orang yang kau cintai.''

Siwon melirik pakaian yang dipakainya, dia langsung membuka kemeja putihnya dan melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian. Dia ingat dengan ikrar pernikahan dan wajah orang yang sekarang telah menjadi istrinya. ''Dia bisa tersenyum setelah membuat hati kakaknya hancur, kau benar-benar wanita jahat Cho Kyuhyun.'' Siwon benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tetap mencintainya setelah tahu Siwon mencintai kakaknya.

Siwon berjalan ke ruang makan, terlihat Kyuhyun tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Siwon berjalan ke kulkas dan mengambil air putih. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon langsung terlihat sangat gembira, ''Selamat pagi, cintaku.'' Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan memeluknya dari belakang. Siwon hanya diam dan meminum air meneral di tangannya.

''Aku sudah membuat waffle sendiri, aku dengar kau suka sekali sarapan dengan waffle dan selai. Selainya pun aku sendiri yang buat, jadi semuanya masih fresh.''

Siwon duduk di meja makan, dia mencoba masakan Kyuhyun dan ternyata masakan Kyuhyun sangat lezat. Tapi Siwon tidak menunjukan itu dan hanya fokus makan. Kyuhyun terus memandangi Siwon dan terus tersenyum. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun terus menatapnya, dia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun juga. ''Cukup enak, terima kasih atas sarapannya. Aku akan lari pagi sekarang!''

''Kau mau lari pagi? Kalau begitu aku ikut, aku akan mengambil sepatuku dulu. Tunggu sebentar!'' Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan pergi ke kamar, tentu Kyuhyun membawa banyak barang saat pindah ke rumah baru itu. Siwon hanya mendengus, dia tidak senang Kyuhyun selalu mengikutinya.

''Siwon tunggu aku!'' Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Siwon saat pria itu terlebih dahulu pergi. Sambil berlari, Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum dengan penuh kegembiraan. Dia sangat senang karena sepanjang hari bisa melihat Siwon sepuasnya. Siwon mulai berlari pelan dan Kyuhyun berlari di sebelahnya. ''Kau terlihat sangat tampan hari ini.'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Siwon tidak menanggapinya dan terus berlari, dia berhenti di dekat kursi taman. Siwon duduk disana dan terlihat menstabilkan pernapasannya, Kyuhyun juga ikut duduk di sebelah Siwon. Dia juga merasa lelah tapi melihat wajah Siwon yang tampan saat berkeringat tidak mungkin dia lewatkan. Kyuhyun mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong jaketnya, dia mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Siwon lalu menyeka keringat Siwon.

Siwon menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun lalu menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun, ''Ingat, aku paling tidak suka disentuh oleh orang asing.'' Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ''Walaupun kau selalu berbicara dingin dengan wajah dinginmu juga, bahkan walaupun kau menganggap aku orang asing, aku tidak bisa membencimu. I'll never give up, tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk membuatmu mencintaiku.''

Siwon langsung berdiri, ''Sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, tolong jangan ganggu aku.'' Siwon langsung berbalik dan berlari kembali ke arah rumah. Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung Siwon, ''Belum, aku belum mendapatkan yang aku inginkan. Saat kau mencintaiku, itulah saatnya aku menyerah.''

''Cintaku tunggu aku!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Siwon masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumah, saat masuk Siwon melihat seseorang duduk di sofa. Siwon hapal dengan rambut dari wanita itu, ''Sayang!'' Siwon langsung mendekati sofa, saat akan memeluknya dari belakang, orang itu terlebih dahulu berdiri. ''Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Siwon.''

Siwon tersenyum, dia terus memandangi orang yang masih dicintainya itu. Ini kali pertama dia bisa melihat wajahnya dari dekat sejak wanita itu menghindarinya setelah lamaran waktu itu. Wanita itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan Siwon, dia mengalihkan matanya dan pura-pura memperhatikan sekeliling rumah. ''Dimana Kyuhyun?''

Kyuhyun masuk dan melihat kakaknya sedang bicara dengan Siwon. Sedikit rasa cemburu terlihat di matanya tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau menunjukan itu. ''Eonnie!'' Kyuhyun langsung mendekati kakaknya, orang yang Kyuhyun panggil Eonnie itu membalikan badan. ''Kyuhyun-nie.'' Kyuhyun semakin mendekat lalu memeluk kakaknya.

''Bagaimana kabar pengantin baru ini, hmm? Apa kau bahagia?''

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon lalu tersenyum, ''Aku sangat bahagia, semalam adalah malam yang luar biasa.'' Siwon hanya membuang wajah mendengar kata luar biasa, memang apa yang terjadi semalam? Tidak terjadi hal yang biasa pengantin baru lakukan, malah Siwon tidur setelah mabuk.

Kibum, kakak Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum biasa. Walaupun masih terasa sedikit sakit di hatinya mendengar itu, tapi di banding rasa sakitnya, dia merasa lega karena Siwon mau melakukan hal yang seharusnya seorang suami lakukan.

''Untuk apa Eonnie datang kemari? Apa hanya ingin bertanya soal semalam?''

Kibum jadi gugup sendiri mendengarnya, ''Ah tidak, tentu bukan karena itu Kyuhyunie. Aku datang untuk mengantar tas make-up. Eomma memintaku mengantar ini padamu, kau lupa membawanya kemarin sayang.'' Kibum memberikan tas make-up milik Kyuhyun.

''Terima kasih, aku hampir lupa soal ini.'' Kyuhyun menerima tas itu.

Kibum menemukan kertas di atas meja, ''Kertas apa ini, oh kau membeli makanan untuk sarapan? Kenapa tidak bilang, aku bisa membawakanmu makanan buatan Ahjumma.'' Kyuhyun sudah merasa malu karena ketahuan membeli makanan.

Siwon merebut kertas itu dari Kibum, ''Oh jadi kau membeli waffle, selai dan americano kopi.'' Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung merebut kembali kertas itu. ''Iya, itu benar. Aku membelinya karena tidak sempat membuatnya, aku bangun terlambat karena sangat lelah semalam.''

Kibum berbicara dalam hatinya, ''Sejak kapan Kyuhyun bisa masak? Apa dia yakin akan membuat sesuatu sendiri?''

''Oh begitu, tapi aku tidak menantikan masakan itu.'' Siwon berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu, ''Oh ya, Kibum ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengamu.'' Tambah Siwon. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terlihat kesal mendengar ucapan Siwon. ''Kita lihat saja nanti, Siwon!''

''Kyu, boleh aku bicara dengan suamimu? Mungkin dia ingin membicarakan hal yang penting.'' Kibum meminta ijin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menatap kakaknya itu, ''Bicara saja, aku mau mandi.'' Kyuhyun membawa tas make-upnya lalu berjalan ke kamar. Kibum jadi merasa tidak enak, tapi dia mengikuti Siwon yang ingin bicara dengannya di ruang menonton.

''Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Siwon?'' Tanya Kibum langsung.

Siwon menatap gadis itu, ''Duduklah, kita tidak akan membahas soal kita jadi kau jangan khawatir.''

Kibum akhirnya mau duduk di sebelah Siwon, Siwon hanya tersenyum karena sekarang gadis itu begitu menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia tidak bisa lagi duduk dengan begitu dekat atau menyentuh tangan gadis itu. Semuanya terasa aneh dan Siwon cukup tersiksa. Jika Siwon sendiri merasa tersiksa lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, dia merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Siwon tadi. ''Kau benar, dibanding kakakku aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi aku akan membuktikan padamu Siwon, aku bisa memasak dan aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku!'' Kyuhyun menatap tubuhnya sendiri di depan cermin.

Perlahan dia membuka kaos atasnya, membuka juga bra putihnya. Kyuhyun menadang tubuhnya sendiri, ''Suatu saat nanti kau akan melihat tubuh ini, kau pasti akan melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai suamiku Siwon!'' Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu membuka pakaiannya. Setelah itu dia membawa bajunya masuk ke kamar mandi.

''Apa yang ingin kau katakan Siwon, cepat katakan karena aku akan segera pulang.'' Pinta Kibum, sesekali dia menatap ke arah kamar Kyuhyun.

''Tenanglah Kibum, jangan bersikap seolah kita sedang bermain di belakang Kyuhyun. Orang yang seharusnya malu itu adikmu, Kibum.''

''Demi Tuhan, jangan berkata seperti itu tentang Kyuhyun. Kau tidak tahu dia, kau juga tidak tahu bagaimana kami.''

''Aku sangat tahu itu, kau adalah kakak yang selalu mengalah untuknya. Kau lebih suka menderita daripada membuat dirimu bahagia.''

''Apa kau pikir aku bisa bahagia sementara adikku sedih?''

''Lalu apa adikmu itu bahagia sekarang? Tentu saja, dia bisa bahagia diatas kesedihan kakaknya.''

''Jika kau terus membicarakan ini, lebih baik aku pergi.'' Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, Siwon menarik tangan Kibum agar duduk kembali. ''Baik, aku tidak akan membahas ini lagi.'' Ucap Siwon, Kibum akhirnya mau duduk kembali.

''Ini soal pesta, perusahaan akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kemenangan kami. Semua kalangan atas akan hadir, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi juru masak disana, aku sangat tahu kemampuanmu di bidang itu.''

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dia memilih pakaian yang bagus lalu mulai merias wajahnya. Kyuhyun sangat ingin tampil cantik untuk Siwon, untuk itu dia memakai riasan wajah. Eyeshadow cokelat keabuan di kelopak matanya dan warna coral di tulang pipi dan bibir, Kyuhyun terlihat lebih fresh dan bercahaya sekarang. ''Siwon, kau akan jatuh cinta.''

Kyuhyun keluar dan melihat Siwon masih bicara dengan Kibum. Dia mendekati keduanya, ''Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun lalu duduk di tengah-tengah. Kibum melihat wajah adiknya yang nampak cantik, ''Kau cantik sekali, adikku sayang.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga sembari menatap Siwon.

''Kibum aku mandi dulu, aku berharap kau bersedia.'' Ucap Siwon lalu meninggalkan ruang menonton. Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya, ''Bersedia untuk apa?'' Kibum tersenyum, ''Perusahaan akan mengadakan pesta, aku diminta menjadi juru masak.'' Jawab Kibum.

''Oh, aku pikir dia memintamu menjadi istrinya.'' Ucap Kyuhyun lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

''Kau ini bicara apa Kyuhyunie, jangan bercanda. Yasudah, aku akan pulang. Aku datang hanya untuk mengantar barangmu, tapi kau harus sering mengunjungi Ibu. Semalam Ibu menangis karena anak bungsunya tidak ada.'' Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun, ''Aku dan suamiku akan berkunjung nanti, katakan pada Ibu untuk tidak menangis lagi.''

''Akan aku sampaikan. Kau juga jangan pernah menangis, aku akan menangis jika kau menangis juga.''

''Aku tidak akan menangis karena aku sangat bahagia.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, Kibum membalas senyuman adiknya. ''Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa sayang!'' Kyuhyun mengantar Kibum sampai dia pergi dengan supir.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Kau memang luar biasa Eonnie, tapi apakan benar kau sudah tidak mencintai Siwon?''

''Apa Ibu benar-benar menangis untukku? Apa dia benar-benar merasa kehilanganku?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar lalu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

''Apa dia sudah pulang?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan memeluk lengan Siwon, ''Dia baru saja pulang.'' Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Siwon. Siwon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya.

''Pesta itu... Apa kau akan memperkenalkanku sebagai istrimu?'' Tanya Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon yang berjalan ke ruang kerjanya. ''Memperkenalkamu? Bukankah semua orang sudah tahu soal pernikahan itu.'' Jawab Siwon lalu dia duduk di meja kerjanya. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa di ruangan itu, ''Tapi aku belum mengenal teman-temanmu, apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkanku?''

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun, ''Aku harus memperkenalkanmu sebagai apa? Adik dari orang yang aku cintai?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendekati Siwon, Kyuhyun duduk di meja kerja Siwon. ''Sadarlah Siwon, dia tidak lagi mencintaimu. Hanya aku yang mencintaimu, dan hanya aku yang berhak mencintaimu. Percayalah, suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadari bahwa aku yang terbaik.'' Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Siwon lalu keluar dari ruangan Siwon.

''Dia bicara seperti itu karena kasihan padamu, dia pasti masih mencintaiku.''

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di belakang pintu, dia menyentuh dadanya sendiri. ''No matter what you say, no matter how much you push me away and how much you make me hurt, I won't give up Siwon, never give up!'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri.

Siwon meremas kertas di atas meja kerjanya, dia berpikir keras untuk bisa lepas dari keadaan yang mencekiknya. Kata-kata dingin bahkan kasar sudah dia keluarkan, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membencinya? Kenapa dia tetap berada di sisinya dan tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkannya? Apa benar Kibum sudah tidak mencintainya? Tidak mungkin! Siwon masih melihat cinta di mata wanita itu.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Please kill me karena selalu membuat cerita baru! Tapi ff ini sayang kalau dibuang soalnya 3 Chapter udah di tulis dan lagi ngerjain Chapter 4.**

 **Lagi suka sesuatu yang terbalik, yah posisi yang biasanya bukan Kyukyu tapi aku kasih buat dia hehehe**

 **Tidak berharap banyak, dari genre, cerita dan semuanya tidaklah bagus untuk di baca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Kyuhyun's Pov-**

 _ **No matter how much you convince me, I don't hear it. I guess tears are welled up in my eyes. Even though you yell at me for being stupid, I don't hate you!**_

Aku tidak peduli Siwon, bagaimana pun sifatmu padaku, aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku mencintaimu dan kau harus tahu kalau aku yang terbaik, hanya aku yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu, sejak saat itu aku tidak bisa lepas darimu, aku terperangkap dalam rasa cintaku yang besar. _**Demi Tuhan, aku sangat mencintaimu Choi Siwon!**_

''Apa kau sudah siap?''

Aku melihat Siwon dibelakang tubuhku, aku tersenyum padanya lewat cermin rias di depanku. Dia berbalik dan keluar dari kamar saat aku berdiri. Pesta ini, pesta pertamaku setelah menikah. Aku sudah menjadi istrinya, dia adalah suamiku. Aku tidak sabar menjadi bagian di pesta itu dengan status baruku sebagai istri Siwon Choi.

Aku keluar dari rumah, Siwon sudah menunggu di dalam mobil. Dengan langkah yang anggun, aku berjalan mendekati mobil lalu masuk dan duduk di sebelah Siwon. Supir yang akan mengantar kami ke tempat pesta. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang untuk melihat Siwon, _''Kau memang pria paling tampan di dunia.''_ Aku dan Siwon memang pasangan yang paling serasi sekalipun dia tidak pernah memujiku.

''Gaun yang cantik, kau menghabiskan berapa dollar untuk gaun itu?'' Siwon bertanya, aku selalu menebar senyuman cantikku. ''Tidak mahal, hanya _50.000 dollar_.''

''Oh... Kira-kira sekitar _59.878.000_ _Won_?''

''Iya cintaku, apa kau masalah dengan itu?''

''Tidak, beli apapun yang kau mau dan jangan terlihat menyedihkan selama kau menyandang nama _Choi_ di depan namamu.''

''Tentu saja cintaku.'' Aku mengecup pipi Siwon, Siwon hanya diam tidak bergerak. Aku terkikik sendiri karenanya.

 **Author's Pov-**

Mobil berhenti di depan hotel mewah di Seoul, hotel tempat diselenggarakan pesta perusahaan. Petugas keamanan langsung membukakan pintu untuk keduanya, Siwon keluar dengan begitu gagah diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Saat sama-sama berdiri bersebelahan, Siwon tiba-tiba saja memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakannya di lengan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerti dan mulai menggandengan lengan Siwon.

Siwon berjalan masuk, banyak wartawan yang memotret dan mengabadikan mereka. Sepanjang jalan, Siwon memasang wajah cool seperti biasa sementara Kyuhyun menebar senyuman bahagia. Keduanya di kawal sampai berada di depan, semua yang hadir adalah relasi kerja Siwon dan keluarga besar. Ayah dan Ibu Siwon terlihat begitu bahagia melihat anak dan menantunya.

''Aku tidak pernah salah memilih menantu.'' Ucap Eomma Choi.

''Kau benar, Kyuhyun memang sempurna.''

Adik Siwon yang tahu banyak hal soal kakaknya hanya pura-pura tidak mendengar. _''Seandainya Ibu dan Ayah tahu, Hyung tidak pernah mencintainya. Wanita di ujung sana, dialah yang Hyung cinta.''_

''Donghae apa yang kau lihat? Eh... Bukankah dia kakak Kyuhyun? Yeobo lihat, dia kakak Kyuhyun kan?''

Ayah Siwon menatap ke arah yang di tunjuk istrinya, ''Oh gadis itu? Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, kira-kira dimana ya?'' Ayah Siwon mencoba mengingat. Samar-samar dia ingat pernah melihat Kibum saat datang ke apartemen Siwon. Saat itu ayah Siwon melihat Kibum keluar dari lift, tapi saat itu Ayah Siwon belum mengenalnya.

''Yeobo, kita bertemu dengannya saat lamaran. Dia adalah kakak Kyuhyun, aku juga dengar jika dia seorang Chef berbakat.''

Perhatian mereka pada Kibum teralih ke atas panggung. Siwon mulai membuka acara dengan gaya bicaranya yang membuat orang-orang tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kyuhyun yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya terus saja tersenyum bangga, ''Suamiku kau hebat.''

Ayah dan Ibu Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, sementara adik Siwon tidak terlihat bersama mereka. ''Sayang, apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Siwon?'' Tanya Ibu Siwon.

''Hadiah untuk apa Eommanim?''

''Kau ini bagaimana sayang, Siwon telah mencapai pencapaian luar biasa dalam karirnya. Kau harus memberinya hadiah, Eomma tahu hadiah apa yang cocok.'' Eomma Choi memainkan matanya, ''Istriku jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh pada menantu.'' Ucap Appa Choi.

''Ya ampun Yeobo, aku hanya akan membicarakan hal yang diketahui oleh wanita. Jangan ganggu kami.''

''Baiklah... Kalian sebagai wanita memang suka bergosip.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat mertuanya yang berdebat romantis, dia jadi membayangkan jika nanti dia dan Siwon sudah tua. Hati Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sakit membayangkannya, bagaimana jika mereka tidak bisa bersama sampai tua? Kalaupun bisa bertahan sampai tua, bagaimana jika sikap Siwon masih sama? Siwon masih tidak mencintainya, atau mungkin dia masih _perawan_ di usia _paruh baya_.

''Sayang beri dia seorang _bayi_ , itu akan menjadi hadiah yang paling luar biasa untuknya.'' Bisik Eomma Choi menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya, ''Baby?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Pesta masih berlanjut, Kyuhyun masih memikirkan saran dari mertuanya, memikirkan wajah dari bayinya bersama Siwon membuat Kyuhyun gembira. Tapi di sisi lain Kyuhyun tidak yakin kalau hal itu dapat terwujud. Satu bulan menjadi istri Siwon, sifat Siwon masih dingin dan dia belum pernah mencium apalagi _menyentuhnya!_

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun. ''Kau pasti bosan dengan pesta seperti ini, terlihat jelas di wajahmu.'' Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon, ''Aku tidak bosan, aku sangat bahagia melihat suamiku yang di beri selamat oleh semua orang. Aku juga ditemani oleh Appa dan Eomma Choi jadi aku tidak merasa bosan.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

Siwon melihat ke sekeliling untuk mencari orangtuanya, ''Dimana Eomma dan Appa?''

''Mereka sedang mencoba makanan yang dibuat oleh kakakku.'' Jawab Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah meja panjang dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat. Siwon menoleh ke arah yang Kyuhyun tunjuk, terlihat Ayah dan Ibunya sedang bicara dengan Kibum.

''Tuan Choi.'' Dua orang mendekati Siwon dan Kyuhyun, mereka sepertinya pasangan.

''Oh, Tuan Jung. Selamat datang.'' Siwon berjabat tangan dengan dua orang itu. Istri dari Tuan Jung menatap Kyuhyun, ''Ternyata istri anda lebih cantik jika di lihat lebih dekat, pesta yang luar biasa Tuan Choi.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian itu. ''Anda juga sangat cantik Nyonya...'' Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Siwon, ''Sayang, apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkanku pada semua teman hebatmu.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit manja, Kibum melihat dari kejauhan dan hanya tersenyum.

Siwon meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Kyuhyun yang menggandengnya, ''Tentu, aku akan memperkenalkannya. Tuan dan Nyonya Jung adalah salah satu rekan kerja yang telah bekerja sama denganku lebih dari 5 tahun. Mereka adalah partner bisnis yang luar biasa.''

''Anda bisa saja Tuan Choi, saya berharap bisa bekerja sama dengan istri anda juga. Nyonya Choi anda harus berhati-hati, Tuan Choi memiliki banyak penggemar wanita.''

Kyuhyun dan Nyonya Jung sama-sama tertawa, sementara Siwon jadi merasa malu. ''Anda bisa saja Tuan Jung, silahkan nikmati juga makanan terbaik dari kami.'' Siwon tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun tidak pernah lepas memandangnya.

''Makanan yang dihidangkan disini sangat lezat, kau membuat pesta ini menjadi sempurna Tuan Choi.''

Siwon melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja, dia terlihat sangat tertarik dengan pembicaraan Nyonya Jung.

''Anda harus mengenal chef yang membuat makanan luar biasa itu, dia memang chef yang sangat berbakat.'' Siwon tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya memutar mata, _''Dia belum pernah se-excited itu sebelumnya.''_

''Anda berhasil membuat pesta ini sempurna, Tuan Choi.''

''Kalau mau saya bisa memperkenalkannya pada anda, kebetulan saya mengenal baik chef itu.'' Tawar Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung berdehem. ''Tentu, dia adalah kakak ipar Siwon. Kakakku memang sangat berbakat.'' Ucap Kyuhyun.

''Oh dia anak Tuan Cho juga? Tapi dia tidak memiliki kemiripan dengannya.''

Kyuhyun merasa tidak terima mendengarnya, ''Anda salah Tuan, Kakakku itu sangat mirip dengan Ayahku. Dia cerdas, bertalenta, baik hati, sangat mirip dengan Ayahku. Hanya saja dia memilih jurusan yang beda dengan ayahku, dia sangat menyukai dunia kuliner, untuk itu dia memilih menjadi chef.''

Tuan dan Nyonya Jung hanya tersenyum, tanpa sadar Siwon juga tersenyum. Kyuhyun jadi merasa malu sendiri, ''Ah aku terlalu banyak bicara, maafkan aku.'' Nyonya Jung memegang tangan Kyuhyun, ''Kita harus lebih sering bertemu, kau orang yang menyenangkan Nyonya Choi.''

Setelah Tuan dan Nyonya Jung pergi, Kyuhyun pergi untuk mengambil minuman sementara Siwon berjalan ke arah Kibum tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak hanya diam di dapur untuk mengecek makanan, dia juga banyak membagikan ilmu pada tamu yang bertanya soal masakan. Saat Siwon mendekat, para tamu yang tadi berbincang dengan Kibum perlahan pergi.

''Luar biasa, kau berhasil memanjakan lidah semua orang.'' Puji Siwon tersenyum lebar, Kibum sedikit tersenyum tapi dia mulai mencari keberadaan adiknya. ''Dimana Kyuhyun? Siwon, jangan bicara denganku di saat banyak mata yang memperhatikanmu.''

''Kau selalu bertanya tentang adikmu. Tenang saja, aku mendekatimu hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat.''

Rekan bisnis Siwon yang lainnya mendekat dan mereka mulai mengobrol, beberapa dari mereka juga berbincang dengan Kibum dan membicarakan soal makanan bahkan ada yang meminta agar Kibum bisa memasak untuk pesta mereka juga karena masakan Kibum sangat lezat.

Dari jauh Kyuhyun melihat kebersamaan mereka, dia sedikit kesal karena Siwon tidak pernah terlihat santai dan bahagia seperti itu. _''Aku tidak akan menyerah Siwon, teruslah percayai itu!''_ Kyuhyun terus minum sampai dia mulai merasa kepalanya pusing dan dia mulai mabuk.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

''Suamiku, kau tampan sekali.'' Kyuhyun mulai mabuk parah, dia mengelus-elus wajah Siwon yang memapahnya keluar dari mobil. Untung saja Siwon melihat saat Kyuhyun banyak minum, dia langsung membawa Kyuhyun menjauh dari pesta. Siwon tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun mabuk di pesta bahagianya.

''Kau ini menyusahkan saja, jika tidak bisa minum, lebih baik jangan minum.'' Siwon berusaha memegangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa diam. Untung saja pesta berakhir dengan baik dan tidak ada tamu yang tahu jika istri Siwon mabuk di acara penting suaminya itu.

''Oh, kamar! Apa kita akan tidur, Siwon? Hihihi akhirnya kita tidur Siwon, tidur~'' Kyuhyun memukul-mukul bantal saat Siwon membaringkannya di ranjang. Siwon terlihat capek karena Kyuhyun cukup berat, ''Astaga, jangan sampai aku melihatmu mabuk lagi.'' Siwon menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bangun lagi, dia berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah. Siwon memijat keningnya dan keluar dari kamar, ''Merepotkan!'' Siwon berjalan ke dapur.

Kyuhyun berdiri setelah tidak ada lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya, Kyuhyun menatap wajahnya di cermin. Make-up Kyuhyun berantakan, gaunnya juga berantakan. Dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Saat Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, Siwon sudah berbaring di tempat tidur tapi ada air di buffet samping tempat tidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu meminum air hangat yang sudah pasti Siwon yang meletakannya disana.

 _''Aku tidaklah semabuk itu, aku orang yang cukup kuat minum.''_ Batin Kyuhyun, dia sengaja terlihat mabuk parah untuk melihat reaksi Siwon.

 _''Jika aku bersikap lebih agresif lagi apa kau akan melirikku, paling tidak hanya sedikit.''_

Perasaan Kyuhyun mulai membaik terlebih karena kepedulian Siwon setelah apa yang terjadi di pesta. Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon tidur tidak peduli dengan pakaian yang belum dia ganti.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Keesokan Paginya.**

Siwon bangun lebih dulu, saat dia menggerakan badannya dia sadar kalau Kyuhyun tidur dengan memeluknya. Siwon melihat lewat ujung bulu matanya, Kyuhyun terlihat sexy jika di lihat di pagi hari. Siwon buru-buru membuang pikirannya dan turun dari ranjang. Siwon langsung keluar dari kamar sebelum dia berpikiran lebih aneh lagi.

Saat Siwon baru saja minum segelas air putih dan duduk di kursi, terlihat Kyuhyun melewati ruang makan. ''Kyuhyun kau mau kemana?'' Tanya Siwon melihat Kyuhyun berjalan cepat di hari yang masih sangat pagi, dia bahkan terlihat baru bangun tidur.

''Kau mau ikut atau tidak? Ibuku masuk rumah sakit tadi malam.'' Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah paniknya.

''Apa? Apa kau akan pergi kesana dengan penampilanmu itu?'' Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat bajunya, ''Astaga, aku tidak mengingat soal penampilan. Aku begitu terburu-buru mengambil tas dan turun.''

''Tenangkan dirimu. Ibumu masuk rumah sakit tadi malam dan kau baru diberitahu pagi ini, aku rasa beliau tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kau mandi dan sarapan sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit.''

Kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Siwon, jika terjadi hal yang buruk pasti semalam dia sudah diberitahu bahkan Kibum saja semalam tidak tahu apa-apa. ''Baiklah, aku akan mandi.'' Kyuhyun naik lagi ke kamar sementara Siwon kembali ke meja makan. ''Sebenarnya Ibunya sakit apa.'' Siwon mencoba mengetik pesan tapi dia menghapusnya lagi. ''Jangan harap dia akan membalasnya, Siwon.''

30 menit kemudian Kyuhyun datang dengan pakaian rapi, dia bahkan mencuci rambutnya. Dia terlihat segar, sangat berbeda seperti saat dia mabuk. ''Kau tidak ke kantor?'' Tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai memakan sarapannya.

''Aku akan ke kantor setelah mengantarmu ke rumah sakit.''

''Aku bisa naik taksi.''

''Aku ingin tahu kondisi Ibumu, jangan halangi aku.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum walaupun dia tahu alasan Siwon yang sebenarnya. _''Ingin bertemu kakakku dan kau akan terlihat seperti pria sekaligus menantu yang baik.''_ Pikir Kyuhyun.

''Kita berangkat sekarang.'' Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Siwon.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **At Hospital.**

Kyuhyun berniat masuk ke ruang rawat Ibunya tapi saat melihat di dalam Ibunya tengah disuapi oleh Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tidak jadi masuk. Dia berbalik dan memilih duduk di bangku tempat menunggu, Siwon jadi merasa heran. ''Kenapa tidak masuk?'' Siwon berniat mendekati pintu tapi Kyuhyun menahan, ''Kau pergi saja ke kantor sekarang, terima kasih sudah mengantarku.''

Siwon berbalik mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ibumu, kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk?''

''Jika tujuanmu untuk bertemu dengan seseorang, silahkan saja masuk.''

''Kyuhyun, apa maksud perkataanmu? Jangan selalu mencurigaiku seperti itu.''

''Akan sangat sempurna jika kau masuk, aku akan masuk nanti.''

Siwon jadi kesal, dia melihat ke dalam ruangan. ''Oh, ada Kibum di dalam. Karena ada dia, kau tidak mau masuk? Aku tidak seperti orang yang kau pikirkan, aku pandai bersandiwara.''

Kyuhyun berdiri, ''Maksudku adalah... Saat dia ada bersama Ibu, Ibu tidak membutuhkanku. Akan sangat sempurna jika kau berada bersama mereka.'' Kyuhyun memandang ke arah lain, ''Aku ke toilet dulu.'' Kyuhyun berniat pergi tapi Siwon menahan, ''Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Maksudku, pagi tadi kau terlihat sangat panik tapi setelah kita ada disini kau malah tidak ingin masuk.''

''Kau tidak mengerti, tidak ada yang menginginkanku di keluarga. Mereka sudah mempunyai Kibum yang sempurna.'' Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Siwon, ''Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.'' Siwon berniat mengejar tapi Kibum keluar dari ruangan. ''Oh, Siwon?''

Siwon menoleh, ''Hy, bagaimana kabar Ibu?'' Siwon bertanya. Kibum tidak melihat adiknya, ''Kyuhyun mana? Ibuku sudah lebih baik.''

Siwon jadi bingung, ''Kyuhyun... Dia pergi ke kamar kecil, aku akan menyusulnya.''

''Tidak usah Siwon, dia pasti akan segera datang. Aku akan membeli minum dulu, kau masuk duluan saja.'' Kibum tersenyum lalu pergi. Siwon menahan Kibum, ''Sebenarnya dia tidak masuk karena ada kau di dalam. Dia bilang Ibunya tidak membutuhkannya jika ada kau.''

Kibum tidak lagi terkejut dengan pemikiran Kyuhyun yang selalu seperti itu. Kibum duduk di bangku dengan mendudukan kepala, ''Kyuhyun selalu salah paham padaku.'' Siwon ikut duduk di sebelah Kibum, ''Salah paham bagaimana?''

''Ibuku selalu memberikan cinta dan perhatian yang sama pada kami tapi Kyuhyun selalu merasa jika Ibu lebih menyayangiku.''

Siwon merasa tertarik mendengarnya, ''Apa yang Ibumu lakukan sampai Kyuhyun berpikir seperti itu?''

''Kyuhyun kecil adalah anak yang terlalu aktif, dia selalu membuat rumahku ramai. Bisa dibilang dia selalu membuat kehebohan sampai suatu hari...'' Kibum diam, dia tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. ''Apa yang terjadi lagi, Kibum?'' Siwon sangat penasaran.

''Intinya kau jangan mengasingkan Kyuhyun, tolong sayangi dia karena dia tidak pernah memiliki keraguan padamu. Dia mencintaimu melebihi mencintai dirinya sendiri.''

''Lalu, apa kau ragu padaku? Cintamu padaku apa dipenuhi keraguan?''

Kibum kembali diam, sejujurnya dia memang merasa ragu pada hatinya. Sejak awal mengenal Siwon, Kibum memiliki ketertarikan pada Siwon tetapi untuk cinta... Dia masih tidak bisa membedakan antara kekaguman dan cinta. Siwon adalah senior yang baik dan populer, Siwon sering membantunya selama tinggal di LA.

Kibum merasa nyaman karena Siwon melindunginya tetapi jika harus bersama dalam waktu panjang sebagai pasangan yang menikah dia masih belum yakin. Kibum tahu Siwon membutuhkan wanita yang selalu bisa berada di sisinya dalam segala kondisi bukan orang yang sama sibuknya dengan Siwon.

''Sudahlah Siwon, aku tidak mau membahas itu sekarang. Aku hanya bisa memohon padamu, jaga dan cintai Kyuhyun. Kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak melakukan apa yang aku katakan, dia terlalu berharga untuk disakiti.'' Kibum langsung pergi, meninggalkan Siwon dengan seribu tanda tanya di kepalanya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-** **I Won't Give Up-**

 **Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Siwon tidak pernah tahu yang terjadi di keluargaku, dia hanya bisa menyalahkanku atas pernikahan ini. Kenapa aku sangat ingin menikah dengannya? Cinta tentu alasan keduaku. Pertama, aku ingin mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang sangat mencintai Kibum. Apakah aku bisa? Jika aku bisa itu tandanya aku orang yang pantas dicintai tapi jika tidak...

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk bisa menjadi orang yang begitu dicintai dan diinginkan. Ayah dan Ibuku berkata mereka mencintaiku tetapi cinta mereka untukku tidaklah sebesar rasa cinta mereka untuk Kibum. Kibum dan aku hanya berbeda satu setengah tahun, apakah Ibu tidak menginginkanku karena hadir terlalu cepat? Kibum selalu lebih cepat dalam segala hal, dari membaca, menulis, berhitung sampai belajar di luar negeri.

Sedangkan aku? Aku memang mendapatkan nilai yang bagus tetapi... Dia selalu lebih baik dan selalu melangkah lebih dahulu dibanding aku. Dia juga lebih dahulu mengenal Siwon dan juga mendapatkan cinta Siwon. Tapi kenapa dia selalu berpura-pura, bersikap seolah dia selalu mengalah dan memberikan semuanya untukku? Tapi walaupun seperti itu, apa yang dia berikan tidak pernah _**benar-benar**_ menjadi milikku!

''Kyuhyun ternyata kau disini.''

Sekarang aku bahkan melihatnya berjalan mendekatiku. Tentu aku tidak salah melihat karena sekarang kami berada di tempat yang sama.

''Siwon bilang kau ke kamar kecil ternyata kau malah duduk disini, apa kau baik-baik saja?''

''Iya, aku tadi ke kamar kecil lalu saat melihat anak-anak itu berlari aku jadi duduk dan memperhatikan mereka. Aku mengingat masa kecil kita, dulu kita sama seperti mereka.'' Aku menunjuk dua anak kecil yang mungkin hanya berbeda satu tahun seperti kami.

''Benarkah? Aku tidak bisa menebak siapa kakak diantara mereka. Saat kita kecil, kau memiliki tinggi lebih dariku.''

''Benarkah, tapi posisi kita tidak pernah berubah kan?''

''Tentu tidak, kau tetap adikku yang manis. Sekarang kau lihat kondisi ibu, dia pasti sudah menunggumu. Aku akan pergi ke cafe untuk membeli sarapan.''

''Baiklah, aku akan pergi setelah melihat Ibu.''

Dia pergi, pergi menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku sendiri berjalan menuju ruang rawat, melihat kedua anak tadi membuatku banyak mengingat kenangan masa kecil. Masa kecil, masa dimana aku selalu membuat masalah. Saat dia menumpahkan air saja, aku yang disangka melakukan itu, alasannya karena aku anak yang nakal dan terlalu aktif. Jadi setiap kesalahan dia selalu dialamatkan padaku. Jika nanti keluarga tahu jika Siwon mencintai kakakku tapi menikah denganku, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku.

 _ **''Kau harus bertahan Kyuhyun, kau harus bertahan!''**_ Aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelah lebih tenang, aku masuk ke ruang rawat Ibu.

''Eommanim~'' Aku langsung mendekati ranjangnya, tidak peduli sekarang Ibu sedang berbicara dengan Siwon.

''Kyuhyun, Eomma senang melihatmu. Satu bulan tidak bertemu, kita justru bertemu dalam kondisi seperti ini.''

Aku memeluk Ibuku, tentu aku menyayanginya tanpa alasan. Apapun yang terjadi, dia tetap Ibuku. Dia yang memberikan aku kehidupan walaupun mungkin dia tidak menginginkanku tapi aku tahu dia masih memiliki rasa sayang untukku.

''Bagaimana kondisi Eomma, kenapa tidak memberitahulu lebih awal.''

''Sayangku, kau ini pengantin baru. Kau tengah dalam masa bahagiamu, Eomma hanya sakit biasa jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Eomma.''

''Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir, dulu saat aku sakit Eomma yang merawatku. Sekarang seharusnya aku melakukan itu.''

''Tidak sayang, disini sudah ada kakakmu. Tugas utamamu sekarang merawat suamimu bukan Ibumu lagi.''

Aku menatap Siwon, ''Tentu, karena ada kakak tidak perlu ada aku. Maksudku... Dia lebih baik dalam hal ini dan aku memiliki tanggung jawab lain sekarang, tentu aku akan merawat suamiku dengan baik.'' Aku kembali menatap Ibuku.

''Kau benar, istri yang baik akan membawa kebahagiaan untuk suami.''

Aku dan Siwon saling berpandangan lalu Kibum masuk. ''Kalian masih ada disini. Kyuhyun lebih baik kau pulang, suamimu harus bekerja kan?''

''Karena Ibu ada yang menjaga, aku akan pulang. Suamiku juga akan pergi ke kantor, sekarang dia lega karena Ibuku baik-baik saja.''

''Menantu terima kasih sudah menjenguk Ibu, aku menitipkan putriku padamu.''

''Semoga lekas sembuh Eommanim.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit, Siwon menyetir mobilnya sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam. Siwon masih tidak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun, kata-katanya di rumah sakit membuat Siwon merasa heran. ''Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi? Apa kau sedang merasa cemburu lagi?'' Siwon bertanya.

''Tidak ada orang yang hidup tanpa kecemburuan.''

''Cemburu tidak memberikan keuntungan apapun, kau juga jangan mudah menilai sesuatu. Jangan cemburu atas apa yang belum pasti.''

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, Siwon menoleh ke arahnya. Dia melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah, dia jadi merasa bersalah karena mengatakan itu. ''Maksudku, cobalah bahagia.'' Tambah Siwon.

''Bukan aku yang tidak ingin bahagia tapi kebahagiaan yang tidak datang padaku. Siwon, apa alasanmu mencintai kakakku?''

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya, ''Kibum? Dia orang pertama yang membuatku kagum. Setelah aku merasa kagum, aku mulai menyukainya dan rasa suka itu membuatku mencintainya. Kepribadian, sifat baik hatinya dan kepandaian yang dia miliki membuat semua orang pasti menyukainya.''

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Oh, jadi dia memiliki pesona yang membuat semua orang menyukainya tapi dia tidak memiliki pesona khusus yang membuat satu pria saja mencintainya.''

''Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun?''

''Kau tidak mengerti apa itu _**cinta**_. Jika banyak pria yang menyukai hal seperti itu, apa itu artinya mereka juga jatuh cinta? Kekaguman dan cinta itu tentu berbeda, iya kan?''

''Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau tidak pernah merasakan itu. Rasa cinta yang selalu kau banggakan itu, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu mencintaiku?''

''Siwon, seharusnya kau bangga dicintai olehku karena tidak akan ada yang merebutku darimu. Tidak seperti kakakku, akan banyak pria yang menginginkannya, apa kau akan tetap bahagia bersamanya?''

''Tutup mulutmu. Jika kau tidak muncul dalam hidupku, aku dan dia sudah bersama dan bahagia.''

''Jika aku pergi dari hidupmu, apa kau akan bahagia? Maksudku, aku akan pergi jika kau memang menginginkan itu. Cinta tulusku tidak akan membuatmu menderita.''

''Kau ingin mempermainkanku? Setelah memisahkanku dari orang yang aku cintai sekarang kau ingin melepaskanku karena kau tahu, aku tidak mungkin bersama dengan mantan kakak iparku. Keluargaku yang terhormat tidak akan menginjinkan itu.''

''Tidak, mereka akan mengijinkannya jika tahu siapa yang bersalah. Aku, aku adalah orang yang paling bersalah disini. Jika keluargaku tahu, mereka akan mengusirku Siwon. Setelah itu, aku akan hidup seorang diri sampai Tuhan menjemputku. Aku percaya, cinta sejati hanya datang sekali. Jika kita berpisah itu artinya kisah cintaku hanya sampai disitu.''

''Kau tahu akibatnya tapi kenapa kau tetap melakukan ini? Saat kau tahu aku kekasih kakakmu yang diputuskan olehnya saat kau menyukaiku, seharusnya kau mundur dan melupakan perasaanmu padaku.''

''Aku sudah bilang, cintaku tulus untukmu. Semakin kau tidak menginginkanku, aku semakin mencintaimu. Kau bagaikan sebuah ujian, jika aku berhasil lulus... Itu artinya aku menang. Tapi jika aku tidak berhasil, itulah kegagalan.''

''Kau sulit dimengerti, kau orang yang aneh.'' Siwon menjalankan kembali mobilnya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. _'_ _ **'Iya, kau adalah ujian Siwon. Jika aku berhasil, aku berhasil mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku selama 25 tahun ini. Apa ada orang yang mencintaiku lebih dari mencintai Kibum?''**_

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon mulai berpikir soal cinta sejati. Cinta sejati datang hanya sekali, jika bagi Kyuhyun dia adalah cinta sejatinya lalu siapa cinta sejati Siwon? Kibum, Siwon memang selalu berpikir jika Kibum adalah cinta sejatinya tetapi... Setelah pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun, dia mulai merasa ragu. Mencintai wanita yang dicintai banyak orang, apa hal ini tidak berbeda jauh dari cinta pada seorang Idola?

Siwon menolak keras pemikiran itu, tentu itu hanya pemikiran Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha mempermainkan perasaannya. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun rela mengambil keputusan yang mungkin akan merugikan dirinya sendiri di masa depan? Orangtua mana yang senang jika anaknya menyakiti saudaranya sendiri? Orangtua Kyuhyun pasti akan kecewa dan itu tidak baik untuk dirinya sendiri.

''Demi Tuhan, aku sangat tidak mengerti pikiranmu Kyuhyun.'' Siwon membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu lalu mulai memfokuskan dirinya dengan pekerjaan.

Di rumah, Kyuhyun hanya duduk di depan kolam renang sambil berpikir. Dia ingat pertama kali menemukan foto Siwon di laci dalam meja belajar Kibum. Pria yang begitu saja membuat hatinya bergetar, wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak kencang. Tapi sayang, Kibum tidak mau jujur saat itu. Itu adalah kesalahan pertama Kibum karena Kibum bilang itu foto _**temannya**_ , Kyuhyun tentu tidak membuang perasaannya.

Mereka bertemu lagi saat Kyuhyun berkunjung ke tempat Kibum tinggal di LA, Kibum kembali tidak jujur jika pria itu kekasihnya. Kyuhyun terus mengembangkan rasa cintanya, sampai dia mengatakan itu pada keluarganya. Kibum juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia malah memutuskan Siwon. Hal itu tentu membuat Siwon _**menyalahkan**_ Kyuhyun.

Tapi semuanya _**terlambat**_ , Kyuhyun begitu cepat masuk ke dalam kehidupan Siwon dan keluarga sampai akhirnya keluarga Siwon yang tahu Siwon akan melamar anak gadis dari keluarga Cho langsung setuju. Padahal tujuan Siwon melamar Kibum tapi keluarganya melamar Kyuhyun. Jadi, apa semuanya benar-benar _**kesalahan**_ Kyuhyun? Dia seharusnya menyalahkan Kibum juga yang _**tidak mau jujur**_.

''Jika Kibum pintar, aku orang yang cerdik. Kau seharusnya sadar Siwon, dia memiliki keraguan padamu sedangkan aku tidak pernah meragukan perasaanku padamu.''

''Seharusnya kau bertanya padanya, kenapa dia memutuskanmu? Dia akan menjawab, dia tidak yakin padamu bukan karena aku mencintaimu. Aku lebih mengenal kakakku dibanding kau, Siwon.''

 **Ting! Tung!**

Kyuhyun bangun dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang datang. ''Eommanim?'' Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Ibu Siwon yang datang. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, ''Kenapa terkejut sayang?'' Kyuhyun hampir menangis karena merasa diterima oleh mertuanya walaupun Siwon tidak menerimanya.

''Eommanim silahkan masuk.'' Kyuhyun membuka pintu lebar, Eomma Siwon tersenyum lebar lalu masuk diikuti supir yang membawa barang.

''Apa yang Eommanim bawa?''

''Kebetulan tadi macet di depan toko roti, Eomma hanya membeli beberapa roti yang Siwon suka.''

''Apa dia menyukai roti?''

''Lumayan suka, tapi Siwon berhenti memakan roti setelah tinggal di LA. Oh ya, Eomma dengar kakakmu pernah kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Siwon kan?''

Kyuhyun langsung merasa _flashback_ , seharusnya dia juga bisa kuliah di luar negeri. Tapi orangtuanya tidak mengijinkan Kyuhyun dengan alasan yang menurut Kyuhyun tidak masuk akal. Kyuhyun berpikir jika orangtuanya memang tidak mau Kyuhyun mendapatkan pendidikan yang sama seperti yang Kibum dapat. Itulah kenapa Kibum bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan kuliah dan memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus.

''Sayang, kenapa kau melamun?''

''Eommanim aku mau bertanya, apa sebelumnya Siwon pernah mengenalkan seorang wanita pada Eomma?'' Kyuhyun sangat penasaran dengan hubungan Siwon dan Kibum yang misterius.

''Siwon punya pacar selain kau? Tidak mungkin sayang. Dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun, jika dia memiliki kekasih, dia pasti memberitahu Eomma. Percayalah, kau cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.''

 _ **''Aku bukan kekasihnya Eomma, dia terpaksa menikah denganku. Dia tidak mencintaiku, dia sangat membenciku.''**_

''Sayang, kau bicara apa? Dengarkan Eomma, pertengkaran di awal pernikahan itu hal yang biasa. Kau harus bertahan, pertahankan rasa cinta kalian. Tidak ada masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan apalagi kalian saling mencintai.''

Kyuhyun berusaha ingin jujur tapi Eomma Siwon tidak menanggapi serius dan malah berpikir jika mereka hanya bertengkar.

''Maafkan aku Eomma, belakangan ini aku hanya merasa mudah cemburu saja. Apa yang aku katakan tolong jangan ditanggapi, aku benar-benar merasa buruk.''

Eomma Choi malah tersenyum lebar, ''Saat pertama kali kau datang ke rumahku, aku sudah menyukaimu. Kau bilang kau teman Siwon tapi aku tidak percaya, Siwon tidak mungkin hanya berteman dengan wanita cantik sepertimu. Saat kau mulai bicara, kita mengobrol dan saling berbagi, aku yakin kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk anakku.''

Kyuhyun sangat merasa bersalah, Ibu Siwon yang polos sangat menyukainya dan percaya jika dia orang yang tepat untuk anaknya. Tapi pada kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, dia bukan orang yang diinginkan Siwon sekalipun dia sangat menginginkan Siwon. Kyuhyun masih percaya, cinta sepihaknya lambat laun akan dibalas oleh Siwon.

''Eomma, apa yang paling Siwon suka di dunia ini? Aku masih bingung dengan hadiah untuknya.''

Eomma Choi langsung tersenyum lebar, ''Beri dia...'' Eomma Choi membisikan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

Kyuhyun membeli seekor anak anjing sesuai dengan saran dari mertuanya. Ibu Siwon bilang Siwon menyukai anjing, dan dia menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk merawat seekor anak anjing berdua. Dia juga bilang jika merawat anak anjing sama seperti melatih mereka untuk menghadapi masa dimana mereka akan merawat anak mereka sendiri.

''Anak? Mungkin anak anjing bisa aku beli tapi anak sesungguhnya tidak mungkin. Eomma, maaf jika suatu saat nanti aku membuatmu kecewa.'' Ucap Kyuhyun saat keluar dari toko hewan.

Saat menunggu taksi, mobil sedan putih berhenti di dekat Kyuhyun. Pengemudi mobil mewah itu keluar, Kyuhyun terkejut melihat adik Siwon yang keluar. Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap ramah dengan tersenyum dan bermaksud menyapa tetapi adik Siwon tidak mau menatapnya. Kyuhyun langsung mendekati adik Siwon itu, ''Hay Donghae.''

Donghae menatapnya tidak suka, ''Sedang apa kau disini? Tidak perlu bersikap sok baik padaku, aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya.'' Sinis Donghae.

''Ayolah, jangan bersikap seperti ini pada kakak iparmu. Kau mempunyai kucing, apa kau mau membeli sesuatu untuk kucingmu?'' Kyuhyun melihat box kucing yang Donghae bawa di dalam mobil. ''Bukan urusanmu.'' Jawab Donghae cuek.

''Terserah kau saja mau berpikir apa tentangku. Oh ya, aku baru membeli anak anjing. Aku memberi nama anjing ini, Buddy.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dengan sengaja, Donghae langsung terlihat kaget. ''Darimana kau mendapatkan nama itu?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Dari sebuah mimpi, apa ada yang salah dengan nama ini?''

Donghae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, ''Tidak ada masalah.'' Jawabnya lalu membawa kucingnya masuk ke toko, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah adik Siwon itu. ''Kau sangat mirip dengan kakakmu.'' Gumam Kyuhyun lalu dia pulang dengan taksi.

Saat Donghae sedang memilih barang untuk kucingnya, dia jadi memikirkan nama anjing Kyuhyun. ''Darimana dia tahu soal Buddy? Mimpi? Omong kosong apa itu, pasti ada yang memberitahunya soal ini.'' Yakin Donghae.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Malam Harinya.**

''Aku pulang!'' Siwon masuk lalu melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di tempat sandal. Dia melihat rumah itu begitu sepi, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah. Siwon berjalan ke kamar lalu menyalakan lampu, ternyata Kyuhyun tengah tidur. Siwon menggelengkan kepala lalu menutup gorden kamar, ''Jam segini dia sudah tidur?.''

Siwon mendengar suara anjing, dia jadi merasa aneh. ''Aku rasa tidak ada anjing di sekitar sini.'' Siwon membuka sedikit gorden untuk melihat ke luar. Saat membalikan badan lagi, anak anjing yang Kyuhyun beli muncul dari balik selimut yang Kyuhyun pakai.

''Anak anjing?'' Siwon mendekati tempat tidur, anak anjing itu langsung meloncat dan Siwon menangkapnya. ''Astaga, kau lincah sekali.'' Siwon tersenyum sembari mengelus-elus anak anjing lucu itu. Kyuhyun mulai terbangun dari tidurnya, ''Buddy kau digendong siapa?'' Samar-samar Kyuhyun melihat orang yang menggendong anjingnya.

''Buddy?'' Siwon terasa flashback dengan nama itu, ingatan masa lalu membayanginya lagi. Hari dimana dia kehilangan anjing kesayangannya yang mati tertabrak di depan rumahnya, perlahan Siwon melepaskan anjing kecil itu. Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan menangkap anjingnya, ''Kau kenapa Siwon? Kau hampir membuat anak anjing ini mati.''

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, ''Apa itu anjingmu?''

''Bukan, ini anjingmu Siwon. Aku memberikan anjing itu sebagai hadiah, sekarang Buddy milikmu.'' Kyuhyun memberikan anjing kecil itu pada Siwon.

''Hadiah untuk apa? Aku tidak berulang tahun, Kyuhyun.''

''Hadiah keberhasilanmu kemarin.''

''Kenapa kau memberinya nama Buddy? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?''

''Aku pernah bermimpi dan mendapatkan nama itu, jika kau tidak suka... Kau ganti saja sesukamu.''

Siwon menatap anjing kecil di tangannya, ''Aku menyukainya.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, dia mendekati Siwon.

''Suatu saat nanti jika kita tidak bisa bersama lagi, aku berharap Buddy selalu menemanimu. Semoga Buddy bisa menjadi penggantiku.'' Kyuhyun keluar setelah mengatakan itu.

Siwon diam dan memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun, kata-kata yang terdengar seperti perpisahan. Baru kemarin Kyuhyun bersikeras akan terus bersamanya sampai Siwon mencintainya tetapi sekarang dia seakan menyerah. ''Butuh waktu untuk seorang pria merubah hatinya.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **3 Day's Later.**

Kyuhyun membawa _Buddy_ ke kantor Siwon setelah Kyuhyun mengajak anjing kecil itu jalan-jalan. Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri dengan Buddy yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Anjing kecil itu terlihat sangat suka jalan-jalan, kaki kecilnya selalu berusaha berdiri untuk melihat jalan dari jendela.

''Buddy jangan, kakimu belum sampai.'' Kyuhyun tertawa sambil sesekali menatap ke arah anjing yang selalu gagal untuk berdiri.

Kyuhyun bahkan memakaikan anjing itu baju hangat yang terbuat dari bulu, sama seperti baju hangat yang Kyuhyun pakai. ''Membeli anjing adalah pilihan terbaik.'' Gumam Kyuhyun gembira, setidaknya dia memiliki teman sekarang.

Pintu mobil Kyuhyun di buka oleh keamanan di kantor Siwon, Kyuhyun keluar lalu berjalan ke pintu sebrang dan membuka pintu untuk Buddy. Anjing itu terlihat enggan untuk turun, ''Kita sudah sampai, Buddy.'' Kyuhyun menggendong anak anjing lucu itu lalu menutup pintu, Kyuhyun memberikan kunci pada petugas keamanan yang akan memarkirkan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun membawa Buddy masuk ke dalam kantor, banyak yang memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun. Dari bawah sampai atas dia terlihat menawan dengan kostum musim dingin yang serupa dengan anjingnya. Beberapa karyawan yang mengenal Kyuhyun langsung menyapa dengan sopan sementara yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan ruangan Siwon, sekretarisnya bilang Siwon sedang rapat dan di dalam hanya ada adik Siwon. ''Sedang apa pria menyebalkan itu di dalam.'' Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum masuk. ''Buddy kalau kau mau menggigitnya, aku mengijinkanmu.'' Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu membuka pintu dan masuk. Donghae telihat sedang duduk di kursi Siwon dan melihat-lihat file.

''Wah, aku bertemu _adik ipar_ lagi.'' Ucap Kyuhyun saat masuk. Donghae melihat dari bawah, Kyuhyun memakai boot kulit selutut yang menutupi celana leging hitam, mantel berbulu yang sama dengan anjing, belum lagi penutup kuping yang dan rambut cokelat yang tergerai.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, ''Untuk apa kau keluar di musim dingin seperti ini?'' Tanya Donghae dengan nada sinis seperti biasa. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di sofa, ''Hanya mengajak anjingku jalan-jalan lalu menemui suamiku.'' Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Donghae berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Apa Hyungku menyukai anjing itu?'' Tanya Donghae lagi.

''Dia bilang suka, tapi saat dia bekerja aku yang menjaganya.'' Kyuhyun melepaskan anjingnya di lantai, anjing kecil itu mulai berjalan kesana kemari. Tubuh kecil yang dibalut mantel tebal tidak menghalanginya bergerak.

''Jujur padaku, dari siapa kau tahu soal anjing kesayangan Siwon Hyung?'' Tanya Donghae lagi, Kyuhyun ingat dengan pertanyaan Donghae waktu itu. ''Semua orang menyukai anjing, binatang lucu ini pasti disukai semua orang termasuk Hyungmu yang tampan itu.''

Donghae memutar mata, ''Nama itu... Apa kau tahu sesuatu soal nama anjing itu?''

Kyuhyun benar-benar tertarik mendengar cerita soal anjing kesayangan Siwon lebih banyak tapi dia tidak mau adik-kakak itu tahu kalau Kyuhyun membeli anjing dan memberi nama anjing itu sama dengan nama anjing Siwon yang sudah mati karena saran dari Eomma Choi.

''Kenapa kau selalu membahas soal nama anjing, kapan Hyungmu kembali? Aku dan bayiku sudah lapar.'' Ucap Kyuhyun membuat mata Donghae melotot, ''Apa kau?'' Donghae menatap Kyuhyun curiga. ''Aku apa, Donghae?'' Kyuhyun suka sekali menggoda adik Siwon.

''Apa Hyung sudah menyentuhmu?''

Kyuhyun menyeringai, ''Tentu saja, dia menyentuh tanganku, memegang pinggangku saat dia membawaku masuk dalam keadaan mabuk.'' Donghae tiba-tiba mengerang, ''Bukan itu! Jika kau hamil...''

Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae, ''Kau ini kenapa, apa urusanmu dengan semua itu? Aku dan Hyungmu sudah resmi menikah, tidak ada masalah dengan itu.''

Donghae menelan saliva saat Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya. Donghae merasa dipermainkan, dia mendorong Kyuhyun sampai punggung Kyuhyun menyentuh dinding. Satu tangan Donghae di dinding sementara tangan lainnya memegang bahu Kyuhyun, ''Hyung tidak mungkin melakukan itu padamu, dia tidak menyukaimu.''

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Donghae yang menahan bahunya, ''Lepas Donghae! Posisimu ini seperti...'' Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat kepala Donghae mendekat, ''Jika aku menciummu bagaimana? Hyung tidak akan peduli padamu.''

Kyuhyun langsung mendorong dada Donghae dengan kedua tangannya, ''Jangan kurang hajar Donghae!'' Teriak Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar merasa terhina dengan perlakuan adik iparnya. ''Siwon memang tidak mencintaiku tapi bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat kurang hajar padaku!''

''Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hyung menyentuhmu, tidak akan! Karena kau...'' Donghae tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tidak akan ada yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka karena ruangan itu kedap suara.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang menatap Donghae dengan kesal dan kecewa, ''Aku apa Donghae, katakan!''

Siwon membuka pintu dan masuk ke ruangan, ''Kyuhyun?'' Kaget Siwon melihat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan, berusaha tenang walaupun tangannya masih sedikit bergetar.

''Suamiku, aku datang mengunjungimu. Cuaca sangat dingin, aku membawa syal untukmu.'' Kyuhyun mengambil syal dari kantong yang dibawanya, Kyuhyun memakaikan syal itu di leher Siwon. Dia menatap Siwon dengan senyuman lalu berjinjit dan mencium bibirnya. Ekspresi wajah Donghae tidak terbaca, dia seperti menahan sesuatu.

Siwon menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun, dia menatap ke arah adiknya. ''Kau masih disini? Aku pikir kau sudah pergi.'' Donghae tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya diam. Siwon balik menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, ''Kau datang hanya untuk mengantar ini?'' Siwon menyentuh syal di lehernya.

''Tidak sayang, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Bayiku~ kemarilah sayang.'' Kyuhyun memanggil anjingnya. Mulut Donghae terlihat berbicara sesuatu, _''Bayi itu adalah anjing?'_ ' Donghae merasa gila.

''Kau membawa Buddy juga!'' Siwon tiba-tiba ceria dan bersemangat, anjing kecil itu mendekat lalu Kyuhyun menggendongnya. ''Iya, dia sangat suka jalan-jalan.'' Kyuhyun memberikan anjing kecil itu pada Siwon. Siwon mengelus-elus wajah Buddy sambil selalu tersenyum.

''Aku pergi dulu Hyung!'' Pamit Donghae lalu keluar. Siwon menatap kepergian adiknya dengan tanda tanya, ''Dia kenapa?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun ingat dengan apa yang terjadi tadi, _''Untung saja Buddy hanya seekor anjing._ '' Batin Kyuhyun karena anjing tidak mungkin bisa bicara.

''Siwon, kita makan siang bersama. Aku sangat bosan makan sendiri di rumah.'' Ajak Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menolak lalu dia keluar bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat gembira bisa makan siang bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Siwon, Siwon sendiri tidak menolak saat Kyuhyun menggandengnya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Horgan's Restaurant.**

Keduanya makan siang dengan menu ala musim dingin, restoran itu bahkan menambah penghangat ruangan untuk meminilisir cuaca ekstrem. Kyuhyun memanggangkan Siwon daging, saat matang dia memotong bagian yang sedikit gosong lalu meletakannya di piring Siwon.

''Apa kau mau juga, Buddy?'' Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama lalu memberikannya pada anjing kecil itu. Buddy duduk di kursi khusus peliharaan, restoran itu memang menyedikan itu bagi pengunjung yang datang dengan hewan peliharaan.

''Appa dan Aegya.'' Gumam Kyuhyun melihat Siwon dan Buddy, dia jadi tersenyum. ''Apa kau pernah mengajak Kibum kemari?'' Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Siwon menatap ke arahnya, ''Tidak, kau yang pertama. Kami jarang bertemu saat musim dingin.'' Jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun merasa bangga karena menjadi yang pertama. ''Oh ya, adikmu itu aneh.'' Kyuhyun menuang arak beras di gelasnya. ''Aneh bagaimana?'' Siwon tidak mengerti.

''Saat aku bertamu dengannya di toko hewan lalu saat tadi, dia aneh. Aku juga sulit menjelaskannya.''

Siwon diam, ''Dia memang seperti itu, adikku tertutup.''

''Dia cocok dengan Kibum, sama-sama tertutup.''

Siwon langsung menatapnya tidak suka, ''Kami tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang sama.'' Kyuhyun jadi ingin tertawa, ''Kalau begitu kau sukai saja aku, jadi Donghae bisa menyukai Kibum.''

''Aku menyukaimu.''

Kyuhyun hampir tersendak makanannya sendiri, ''Apa?''

''Iya, menyukaimu sebagai pengasuh anjingku. Kau melakukan hal yang bagus di bidang ini.''

Kyuhyun hampir melempar sumplit yang dipegangnya. ''Kau hanya belum, Siwon. Kau pasti aku menyukaiku, lebih dari kau menyukai Kibum.'' Ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri.

''Panggil dia dengan sopan, dia kakakmu.''

''Kami hanya berbeda satu tahun. Mungkin karena itu juga, sebenarnya Ibuku tidak siap mempunyai anak kedua. Tentu saja, jarak yang dekat membuat orangtuaku kesulitan mengatur keuangan terutama biaya pendidikan, itulah kenapa Kibum bisa pergi ke luar negeri.''

''Benarkah? Tapi dia bilang padaku kalau dia kuliah di LA sendiri karena orangtuamu berat melepaskanmu pergi. Mereka terlalu menyayangimu, mereka tidak ingin jauh darimu.''

Kyuhyun diam mendengarnya. Siwon melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berubah, dia jadi bingung sendiri. ''Sudahlah berhenti membahas itu, tolong jangan membenci siapapun.'' Ucap Siwon lagi.

''Jika aku membencimu bagaimana?''

''Apa?'' Siwon malah kaget.

Kyuhyun memutar mata, ''Aku sangat membencimu Siwon, kau bahkan belum pernah menciumku.''

Siwon minum karena merasa gugup, ''Apa kau sangat ingin aku cium? Atau aku...''

''Aku benci sekali, kita tinggal di rumah yang sama bahkan tidur di tempat yang sama tapi kau...'' Kyuhyun balik menatap ke arah Buddy, ''Aku hanya bisa mencium Buddy.'' Siwon sebenarnya ingin tertawa tapi dia menahannya untuk selalu terlihat cool.

''Aku tidak melakukan itu karena aku tidak ingin. Kita tinggal bersama saja terasa aneh, kita belum lama mengenal kan? Lagipula...''

''Berhenti bicara kau tidak mencintaku dan mencintai Kibum atau kau mengenalnya lebih lama dibanding mengenalku. Jika ada yang merebutku, kau akan tahu rasa!''

''Apa? Ada yang akan merebutmu? Aku tidak masalah, malah itu hal yang bagus. Aku akan berterima kasih pada orang itu!''

Kyuhyun semakin kesal, ''Apa kau yakin? Jika aku mencari pria lain, bagaimana?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Memasuki musim dingin (Desember - Februari) terutama di bulan Januari sampai Februari suhu di Korea Selatan bisa mencapai - _4 Derajat Celcius_ , suhu semakin terasa dingin di bagian utara dan Seoul termasuk daerah di bagian utara yang diserang cuaca ekstrem. Tidak banyak aktifitas outdoor yang dilakukan warga Korea selama musim dingin. Banyak yang memilih menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah walaupun banyak kegiatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan di musim dingin seperti ice-skating.

''Aku pesan minuman lagi.'' Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, Siwon yang duduk di depannya pun menatap Kyuhyun. ''Hey, kau bisa mabuk jika banyak minum. Sangat merepotkan saat kau mulai kehilangan akal.''

''Siwon, aku butuh sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Aku tidak akan mabuk hanya karena arak beras.''

Pelayan mendekati meja Kyuhyun dan Siwon, ''Maaf, kami akan segera tutup. Di luar mulai turun salju, untuk satu jam kedepan kemungkinan jalanan akan di tutup. Kami harus menutup restoran sekarang.''

Siwon tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dompetnya, Siwon meletakan kartu itu di atas meja. Pelayan langsung mengambil kartu itu lalu pergi ke meja kasir. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah jendela, ''Salju benar-benar turun, tempat apa ini kenapa kita tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu disini. Percuma tempat ini sudah diberi banyak penghangat.'' Omel Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa penghangat tambahan.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Bukan masalah penghangat Kyuhyun. Jika kita tidak pergi atau mereka tidak menutup restoran, kita baru bisa pergi besok pagi.''

''Benarkah? Apa kita bisa pulang di saat jalanan mulai bersalju?''

Siwon melihat tayangan televisi yang menyiarkan jika beberapa jalan utama mulai di tutup. Salah satu jalanan itu adalah jalan yang harus mereka lewati untuk sampai di rumah. Selain itu berkendara saat salju juga berbahaya, resiko kecelakaan lebih tinggi karena jalan mulai licin oleh salju. Siwon mengambil I-Phone dari kantong Winter Coat miliknya, ''5 kilo meter dari sini ada penginapan, kita akan menginap disana.''

Kyuhyun terkejut, ''Menginap? Apa kita tidak bisa pulang, atau kau ingin kita bulan madu?'' Mata Kyuhyun berbinar, Siwon memutar mata melihatnya. ''Kita tidak bisa kembali ke rumah karena jalan di tutup, apa kau mau berjalan lalu mati di jalan karena kedinginan?''

''Tentu tidak! Aku tidak mau mati konyol terlebih aku belum mendapatkan cintamu.''

Siwon benar-benar pusing dengan sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun, dia bangun lalu menggendong anjingnya. ''Ayo pergi.'' Siwon berjalan ke meja kasir dan mengambil kartunya. Saat keluar mereka langsung disambut dengan angin yang sangat dingin dan butiran-butiran salju yang menerpa mereka. Keduanya langsung naik ke dalam mobil, bibir mereka langsung terlihat pucat.

Siwon menyalakan panghangat di dalam mobil, dia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dia tidak bisa berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi mengingat jalan mulai licin. Kyuhyun hanya memeluk anjingnya dan terus menghembuskan nafas membuat embun keluar dari mulutnya.

''Seharusnya kita tidak makan di luar!'' Gumam Siwon menyesal, Kyuhyun menatap kesal pria di sebelahnya itu. ''Buddy sayang, bayiku... Kau pasti kedinginan, kita akan segera sampai sayang.'' Siwon menoleh ke arah anjingnya, ''Seharusnya kau tidak mengajaknya keluar di musim dingin.'' Siwon mengelus dagu Buddy.

''Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkanku juga, seorang pria dengan syal di lehernya sementara istrinya tidak memakai syal.'' Sindir Kyuhyun, Siwon menyentuh lehernya. ''Kau lucu sekali, kau sendiri yang memberikan syal ini padaku. Apa sekarang kau ingin memintanya lagi?'' Siwon tersenyum evil. Kyuhyun merasa bodoh mengatakan itu.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Mereka telah sampai di penginapan yang Siwon katakan tadi. Setelah melakukan reservasi, keduanya di antar ke kamar mereka. Penginapan seperti ini akan sangat banyak didatangi orang-orang yang berlibur ke Korea di musim dingin, tidak heran kita bisa melihat orang dari berbagai negara.

''Dia sepertinya orang Turki, dia sangat tampan dan tinggi.'' Ucap Kyuhyun saat berpapasan dengan penghuni kamar sebelahnya. Siwon membawa Buddy ke tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti anjing kecil itu.

''Ini hotel mewah Kyuhyun, kau akan melihat banyak wisatawan. Kau bisa mencari pacar kalau kau mau.'' Ucap Siwon santai. Kyuhyun melotot, ''Jadi kau benar-benar tidak takut kalau aku mencari pria lain? Aku bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pria, hanya pria bodoh yang tidak tertarik padaku!''

''Silahkan saja Nona Cho.'' Siwon berbaring disebelah Buddy, rasanya dia hampir mati rasa karena kedingingan.

''Aku akan mengencani pria Amerika agar anakku memiliki hidung mancung dan pintar berbahasa inggris.''

Siwon tidak menanggapi, dia sepertinya tidur. Kyuhyun merengut melihat Siwon tidak mendengar yang Kyuhyun katakan. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, mengelus pipi Siwon dengan lembut. _**''Mana mungkin aku mencari pria lain, aku hanya asal bicara sayang. Aku mencintaimu dan hanya kau yang aku cintai.''**_ Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Siwon membuka lagi matanya, ternyata dia hanya berpura-pura tidur, Swon langsung memeluk Buddy erat.

Kyuhyun berendam air panas, dia membasahi juga rambutnya yang basah terkena salju. Kyuhyun bisa sakit jika dia tidak segera membersihkan diri setelah terkena hujan salju. Kyuhyun memikirkan yang terjadi di kantor Siwon, ''Donghae, sebenarnya dia kenapa?'' Ingatan Kyuhyun kembali ke kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu.

 **Flashback, 1 Years ago, Siwon's Parent House.**

Setelah mendapatkan alamat Siwon, Kyuhyun pergi mengunjungi rumahnya setelah sebelumnya dia memastikan kalau Siwon sudah kembali dari Amerika. Saat itu musim gugur, Kyuhyun membawa kue buatannya sendiri untuk Siwon. Seorang pria membuka pintu, pria itu sedikit lebih muda dari Siwon, rambutnya hitam dengan badan kekar walaupun sedikit lebih pendek dari Siwon.

''Hallo, apa Siwon ada?'' Kyuhyun bertanya pada pria tampan itu. Dia diam, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berpenampilan sedikit boyish dengan jaket kulit, celana jeans, kaos hitam dan memakai backpack.

''Siwon Hyung sedang keluar, silahkan masuk.'' Pria itu membukakan pintunya untuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masuk dan kagum dengan rumah Siwon yang indah.

Pria itu mengajak Kyuhyun menunggu di ruang tamu, dia sendiri menemani Kyuhyun sampai kakaknya pulang. Dari situ Kyuhyun mengenal pria itu, dia adik Siwon yang bernama Donghae. Donghae memang tidak banyak bicara tapi dia cukup menyenangkan dan mengimbangi Kyuhyun yang banyak bicara.

 **Flashback End.**

Kyuhyun sadar saat merasa jari-jarinya mengkerut karena terlalu lama berendam di air hangat. Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari bak, meraih handuknya lalu mengeringkan tubuhnya. ''Terpaksa, aku harus memakai pakaian kotor.'' Gumam Kyuhyun lalu berjalan ke kamar ganti.

Kyuhyun mendekati tempat tidur, ''Siwon, bangun!'' Kyuhyun mengguncangkan tubuh Siwon. Siwon terganggu dan membuka mata, ''Ada apa, Kyuhyun?''

''Jangan biarkan buddy tidur bersama kita, coba hubungi petugas hotel dan minta sesuatu. Kita akan sangat repot jika Buddy tidak tidur di tempatnya, dia bisa buang kotoran dimana saja. Dia terlalu kecil untuk mandiri.''

Siwon duduk di tempat tidur dan menghubungi petugas hotel, hotel itu juga memperhatikan hewan peliharaan yang ikut berlibur. Tidak lama petugas datang dengan membawa peralatan yang dibutuhkan dari tempat tidur anjing sampai makanan anjing. Siwon memberikan uang lalu petugas itu pergi.

''Siwon, aku butuh pakaian bersih. Bagi seorang wanita, tidak bagus memakai pakaian dalam kotor setelah mandi.''

Siwon meremas rambutnya, ''Kita tidak bisa pergi keluar, kau akan membeli baju dimana? Lagipula kita hanya tinggal semalam, tidak perlu ribet Kyuhyun.''

''Siwon, ini soal kesehatan. Kau pasti tidak mengerti jika panties kotor itu sumber kuman dan jamur, jika dibiarkan aku...'' Siwon mengangkat ponselnya dan meletakannya di telinga, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. ''Teddy, lakukan itu sekarang!'' Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, ''Kau puas?'' Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya lalu mencium bibir Siwon. ''Gomawo!''

Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh kebelakang, Siwon berada di atasnya dengan mata menatap mata Kyuhyun. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan kepalanya lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut tapi dia menikmati ciuman pertama yang Siwon berikan.

Perlahan-lahan dan santai Siwon memberi ciuman dengan bibirnya yang dingin menyusuri dari pangkal tenggorokan antara buah dada Kyuhyun lalu turun kebagian tengah tubuh sampai di perut. Tidak sadar Siwon melepas kancing mantel berbulu Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan Kyuhyun yang memakai baju panjang berbahan kaos.

Siwon sadar dengan yang dia lakukan, Siwon menarik tubuhnya lalu duduk dengan canggung. Kyuhyun sendiri mengatur pernafasannya yang memburu karena tegang dan gugup, ini adalah ciuman pertama dari Siwon. Ciuman yang terasa panas untuk dikategorikan first kiss.

''Maaf.'' Ucap Siwon pelan.

Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya, _''Oh My... Dia menciumku!''_ Batin Kyuhyun gembira. Siwon terlihat salah tingkah, dia pura-pura melihat ke tempat tidur anjingnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengikuti Siwon dan memeluknya dari belakang, ''Kenapa hanya begitu? Aku kan ingin lebih, Siwon.'' Kyuhyun menggerakan kepalanya di punggung Siwon.

Siwon berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya tapi Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon dengan begitu erat. ''Kyuhyun, aku mohon lepaskan aku.'' Siwon masih mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Aneh sekali, tenaga Siwon seharusnya lebih kuat dari Kyuhyun tapi pria itu tidak mampu melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun darinya.

''Siwon, I need your love.'' Kyuhyun terus memeluk Siwon dengan erat, Siwon akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kyuhyun sampai terjatuh kebelakang dan duduk di lantai yang sangat dingin. ''Aku sudah memperingatkanmu.'' Siwon berbalik dan naik ke tempat tidur, dia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

 _ **Apa kau mendengar suara hatiku? Apa kau melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipiku? Jika ada yang bertanya hal apa yang paling aku inginkan di dunia ini, akan aku jawab hanya kau seorang! Hanya kau yang kubutuhkan.**_

 _ **Kau telah membuatku tergila-gila padamu! Kau membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga, tapi kau juga membuatku menangis karena cinta. Cinta yang tertahan karenamu, cinta yang keindahannya hanya aku rasakan sendiri. Tapi apalah daya, cinta ini telah menguasaiku. (Hyorin - Crazy of You)**_

Kyuhyun menangis di lantai, dia mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun dia merasa badannya lemas atas penolakan Siwon. _**''Aku masih memiliki harga diri Siwon, kau tidak pantas memperlakukanku serendah ini.''**_ Ucap Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya, dia mengambil syal yang tadi diberikan untuk Siwon lalu keluar dari kamar hotel. Kyuhyun berlari di koridor hotel lalu berhenti dan masih menangis.

Siwon merasa bersalah, dia membuka selimutnya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di kamar, Siwon langsung bangun dan keluar. Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat di koridor, Siwon masuk lagi ke kamar dan mengambil ponselnya. Siwon keluar sambil berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar hotel.

''Dia benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun...'' Siwon terlihat pusing. Dia pergi ke resepsionis untuk bertanya, resepsionis bilang dia melihat banyak wanita dengan ciri-ciri yang Siwon katakan keluar masuk. Siwon bingung mencari Kyuhyun kemana, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin pulang karena seluruh jalan di tutup.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun pergi ke restoran hotel, dia memesan minuman hangat untuk menghangatkan badan dan hati. Kyuhyun terus memikirkan perlakukan Siwon yang mudah berubah, dari tiba-tiba menciumnya sampai bersikap kasar seperti tadi. Tidak Kyuhyun sadari, airmatanya kembali keluar.

 _ **Cinta yang hanya kurasakan sendirian, cinta yang tak terbalas, cinta yang bodoh dan sia-sia. Biarkan aku mencintaimu, karena dengan begitu hatiku tak terasa dingin dan sepi. (Hyorin - Crazy of You)**_

''Kyuhyun?''

Kyuhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya, ''Seunghyun?'' Kyuhyun samar-samar melihat sosok pria yang dikenalnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat, Kyuhyun langsung menghapus airmatanya. Pria tinggi itu sudah berdiri dekat dengan Kyuhyun, ''Kau sedang apa disini?'' Tanya Seunghyun.

''Aku... Aku menginap disini. Oh ya, silahkan duduk.'' Kyuhyun mempersilahkan. Seunghyun duduk di depan Kyuhyun, pria dengan senyuman cool itu selalu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

''Aku terjebak di sekitar sini, jadi aku memilih menginap di hotel terdekat.'' Ucap Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, ''Oh kalau begitu sama, tadi saat aku makan siang aku juga terjebak sama sepertimu. Hotel ini adalah hotel terdekat dari restoran itu.''

Seunghyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Kau tidak berubah, padahal kita tidak bertemu lama.''

''Benarkah? Tapi kau berubah, dulu kau itu gemuk dan jelek tapi sekarang kau sangat tampan, memiliki badan yang indah dan kau sedikit tua.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

''Astaga, kau tidak pernah berubah Kyuhyun. Kau masih Kyuhyun yang jujur dan bicara apa-adanya.''

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ''Inilah karakterku, aku tidak akan pernah merubah itu.''

Seunghyun mengingat sesuatu, dia sebenarnya ragu mengatakan hal yang dipikirkannya. ''Kyuhyun, maaf sebelumnya tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan ini.'' Seunghyun berkata ragu.

''Penasaran apa? Katakan saja Seunghyun.''

Seunghyun menarik nafasnya, ''Apa benar kau sudah menikah? Aku mendengar dari teman kuliahmu. Walaupun kita tidak seangkatan, tapi aku mengenal beberapa teman seangkatanmu.''

''Itu benar, aku memang sudah menikah. Sekarang suamiku ada disini, dia sedang tidur di kamar hotel.''

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Seunghyun kebingungan, ''Tidur sendiri di kamar lalu kau minum sendiri di restoran?''

Kyuhyun sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan, memang aneh jika dia datang dengan suami tapi suaminya dia tinggal di kamar hotel sendiri.

''Aku hanya merasa haus dan butuh sesuatu yang hangat, tidak enak kalau aku membangunkannya.'' Kyuhyun beralasan. Seunghyun mengerti dan tidak terlalu masalah dengan semua itu. Mereka terus berbicara, membahas banyak hal yang sudah mereka lalui di masa lalu.

Seunghyun adalah senior Kyuhyun, dia hanya berbeda satu tahun dengan Kyuhyun. Sekarang Seunghyun sudah sukses, dia membangun usaha sendiri sesuai dengan kecintaannya di bidang olahraga. Dia membuka tempat gym sekaligus menjadi pelatih disana.

Siwon masih mencari Kyuhyun, setelah mengambil barang yang asistennya bawa, dia kembali mencari Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak mungkin diam sementara dia sudah membuat orang lain pergi karenanya.

Kyuhyun sudah banyak bicara dengan Seunghyun, udara bertambah dingin saat malam hari. Kyuhyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman diam di luar kamar hotel, Seunghyun juga menyadari jika Kyuhyun sudah tidak nyaman.

''Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar, cuaca sedingin ini tidak baik kau terus di luar.'' Saran Seunghyun. Kyuhyun meminum minuman terakhirnya, bahkan rasa air yang tadi panas sekarang sudah tidak terasa panas lagi.

''Baiklah, kau sendiri apa masih mau disini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Iya, kebetulan aku belum mengantuk.'' Jawab Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun baru mau memanggil pelayan tapi Seunghyun melarang, ''Biar aku yang bayar, ini tidak sebanding dibanding kau membuatku senang dengan pertemuan kita.''

''Yaampun tuan Choi, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Kapan-kapan aku yang akan mentraktirmu.''

''Baiklah, aku sangat menantikan itu. Oh ya, hubungi aku jika kau ingin. Kapanpun kau ingin bertemu tapi setelah mendapat persetujuan suamimu tentunya.''

''Baiklah, sampai jumpa!'' Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Seunghyun. Seunghyun membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun tidak terlihat lagi. Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, seseorang mendekati Seunghyun.

''Kau bicara dengan siapa, baru saja aku melihat seorang wanita pergi dari mejamu.'' Tanya wanita berambut pirang pada Seunghyun.

''Teman lamaku, duduklah Chaerim.''

Chaerim atau biasa disebut CL itu duduk di depan Seunghyun, dia mencurigai Seunghyun yang terlihat senang setelah bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke dalam kamar hotel, Siwon terlihat sedang memberi Buddy makan. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur lalu naik dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Siwon memperhatikan pergerakan Kyuhyun, setelah memberi Buddy makan, Siwon mendekati tempat tidur.

''Kyuhyun, aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Soal ciumanku... Itu di luar kendaliku. Aku mohon jangan salah paham atas apa yang aku lakukan, itu hanya refleks dari tubuhku saat kau terlebih dahulu menciumku.''

Kyuhyun membuka lagi selimutnya, ''Refleks kau bilang? Kau mencium seseorang yang tidak kau inginkan itu dengan sadar!'' Kyuhyun emosi.

Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya, ''Bibir ini... Aku bisa merasakannya Siwon. Ciuman yang kau berikan itu tulus karena kau melakukannya dengan sadar. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya? Aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkan itu, apa aku begitu menjijikan?''

''Kyuhyun, bukan maksudku begitu. Kau selalu menyentuhku, menciumku dengan tidak terduga, selalu bergelayut padaku, aku rasa apa yang aku lakukan pasti dilakukan semua pria normal.''

''Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menciumku lagi? Sentuh aku, cium aku dan lakukan yang seharusnya pasangan menikah lakukan! Kau seharusnya...'' Kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong saat Siwon meloncat naik ke tempat tidur, tubuh besar dan kekar Siwon menindih Kyuhyun dan memberikan ciuman.

Ada perubahan saat Siwon menciumnya, bibirnya menjadi lebih mendesak dan dalam. Tangannya bergerak naik dari dagu Kyuhyun sampai memegang sisi kepala Kyuhyun. Napas Siwon menjadi cepat, dia memperdalam ciuman sambil bersandar pada Kyuhyun, menyatukan kedua dahinya. Kyuhyun mulai meletakkan tangannya di lengan Siwon, dia terkejut tetapi dengan cepat mengimbangi.

Nafas keduanya memburu saat ciuman panas itu terlepas, mata Siwon menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan pada diri Kyuhyun. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun basah oleh saliva semakin membuat bibir itu berwarna merah, matanya berkilat dengan tatapan penuh tuntutan. Hidung Kyuhyun bahkan sedikit berkeringat padahal cuaca di luar sangatlah dingin.

Siwon menyatukan kembali dahi mereka sebelum bibirnya kembali meraup bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai berani bermain lidah, melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyuhyun disaat bibirnya mulai menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa seperti terbang ke atas awan, dia selalu menantikan ciuman Siwon. Kyuhyun mulai menyadari, ciuman Siwon sangat _panas dan memabukan!_

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 _ **Aku percaya bahwa kejadian tidak terduga bisa kapan saja datang. Sama seperti membalikan telapak tangan, kejadian tidak terduga bisa saja berbading terbalik dengan yang kita pikirkan. Kemarin aku merasakan sendiri kejadian-kejadian tidak terduga tersebut.**_

 _ **Donghae yang sebelumnya membenciku tidak diduga dia ingin menciumku, terjebak di tengah-tengah hujan salju, ciuman tiba-tiba Siwon, pertemuan dengan teman lamaku, sampai malam pertamaku dengan Siwon! Semua kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang tidak akan aku lupakan.**_

 _ **Aku bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada salju. Hari dimana salju pertama turun membawa banyak berkah untuk hidupku. Aku akan selalu menyukai musim dingin, menyukai salju dan percaya pada keajaiban. (Inner, Kyuhyun)**_

Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya untuk duduk di tempat tidur, dia meringis merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman di area pribadinya. Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap, tidak mungkin dia membiarkan tubuhnya membeku. Salju tidak turun tapi jalanan masih dipenuhi salju yang memungkinkan mereka masih sulit untuk pulang.

Melirik Siwon yang tidur nyenyak disebelahnya membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. _**''Aku tahu Siwon, kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan. Kau menginginkannya, makanya kau melakukannya.''**_ Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Siwon.

Siwon mulai bergerak, Kyuhyun berpura-pra tidur lagi. Siwon membuka kedua matanya, dia langsung melirik ke arah samping, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih menutup mata. Siwon mengingat semua yang terjadi, merasakan semuanya dan dia tidak menyesali semuanya.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, dia memang menginginkannya untuk itu dia melakukannya. Sama seperti saat Siwon menikahi Kyuhyun, Siwon mencintai Ibunya untuk itu dia menikahi Kyuhyun agar Ibunya senang. Walaupun dengan sedikit kebohongan karena Ibunya tidak pernah tahu masa lalu antara Siwon dan Kibum.

''Anggap saja aku melakukannya untukmu, Eomma. Eomma akan sedih jika tahu aku bahkan belum pernah menciumnya.'' Pikir Siwon walaupun sedikit ragu dengan alasannya itu, apa dalam hati kecilnya dia memang menginginkan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun akan mencari pria lain, hal itu membuat Siwon kesal. Kehilangan orang yang selama ini menggilainya untuk berpaling pada orang lain, perasaan semacam ini yang Siwon rasakan. Ada rasa kesal, tidak rela dan benci yang menggerogoti hatinya. Siwon juga mulai mencari alasan lain untuk menjelaskan atas sikapnya semalam.

''Aku tergoda, yah hanya tergoda pada tubuhnya!'' Batin Siwon mulai berperang, sedikit rasa bersalah jika dia memang hanya tergoda pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Lalu alasan logis apa untuk menjelaskan keadaan Siwon sekarang?

Siwon langsung turun dari tempat tidur, dia masuk ke kamar mandi. Siwon tidak bisa berpikir jernih, hati dan pikirannya terus berperang dan saling mengejek. Hatinya berkata jika Siwon bodoh karena mengabaikan Kyuhyun, hatinya yang lain berkata jika sudah sepantasnya Kyuhyun mendapatkan itu karena dia sudah membuat Siwon kehilangan cintanya.

''Arrgggh!'' Teriak Siwon kesal, dia bahkan membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur oleh air dingin di saat suhu masih dibawah -10 derajat.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, dia berjalan mendekati jendela. Dari lantai 15 itu dia bisa melihat kota Seoul yang dipenuhi oleh salju menyusul salju mulai turun kembali walaupun dengan butiran-butiran kecil yang halus. Kyuhyun menyentuh lehernya sendiri, sensasi itu kembali membayanginya. Wajah, dengusan nafas, keringat dan tatapan Siwon tidak bisa Kyuhyun lupakan.

''Aku bisa gila Siwon, gila karenamu.'' Kyuhyun berbalik, berjalan mengambil telepon lalu dia memesan kopi. Saat berbalik, Siwon baru keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan topless, dia hanya menutupi bagian bawahnya dengan handuk.

Kyuhyun mendadak gugup, tubuh sexy Siwon basah dan terlihat panas. Siwon juga merasa tidak nyaman terlihat seperti itu, dia buru-buru mencari pakaian dari kantong belanjaan (baju yang semalam Teddy beli). Setelah menemukan pakaiannya dia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

''Ya Tuhan...'' Kyuhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Menatap pintu itu sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun berjalan untuk membukanya. Pelayan hotel mengantar kopi pesanan Kyuhyun. Setelah memberi uang tip, Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintunya. Membawa dua gelas kopi panas dan meletakannya di meja, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menunggu sampai mereka pergi sarapan, dia butuh sesuatu yang hangat. Perlahan menyesap kopinya dengan pikiran yang mulai memikirkan banyak hal.

''Aku berhasil melangkah satu langkah ke depan, aku tidak akan mundur dan akan terus melangkah sampai finish.''

Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, pria itu sudah berpakaian lengkap. Dia memakai sweater hitam yang dilapisi lagi oleh coat hitam, jeans hitam dan kaos kaki. Kyuhyun sedikit aneh karena Siwon memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti orang yang sedang berkabung.

''Minumlah kopi ini selagi masih panas.'' Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum dia mengambil kantong berisi pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Siwon merasa canggung setiap melihat Kyuhyun, Siwon bahkan meminum kopinya dengan tidak hati-hati. ''Panas!'' Siwon merasa lidahnya terbakar, tentu saja panas karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah memberitahunya kalau kopi itu panas.

''Buddy kenapa aku jadi begini, ini bukan diriku.'' Gumam Siwon pada anjingnya yang masih tidur.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Sebelum pulang, keduanya sarapan bersama di restoran hotel. Mereka memesan makanan khas musim dingin yang biasanya dijadikan menu utama saat musim dingin. Keduanya sama-sama menyantap sup pangsit, pangsit yang diisi daging sapi dan sayuran cincang yang direbus dalam kaldu dengan kue beras iris.

''Apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?'' Tanya Kyuhyun disela memakan sarapannya.

''Sepertinya bisa.'' Jawab Siwon singkat.

Kyuhyun mengambil tisu lalu menyeka kuah yang menempel di bawah bibir Siwon, Kyuhyun tertawa karena Siwon makan seperti anak-anak. ''Ceo yang makan seperti anak TK.'' Kyuhyun meledek, Siwon melotot ke arahnya tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

''Aku akan pergi ke Gym, Gym milik temanku. Semalam aku bertemu dengan teman lama, sepertinya bukan ide buruk olahraga di musim dingin.'' Ucap Kyuhyun.

''Itu bagus, setidaknya kau memiliki kegiatan.''

Kyuhyun memutar mata, ''Aku tidak sepertimu atau Kibum yang sibuk bekerja, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tidak pandai dalam hal apapun.''

Siwon meletakan sendoknya, ''Belajarlah mencari potensi dalam dirimu. Tidak ada manusia yang lahir tanpa keahlian.''

''Aku sudah pernah bekerja di banyak tempat, dari yang sesuai dengan jurusanku ataupun yang keluar dari jurusan. Tapi aku tidak menemukan passionku, semuanya terasa hambar dan membosankan.''

 _''Kau bagus dalam hal menggoda.''_ Ucap Siwon pelan.

''Kau bilang apa? Coba katakan lebih keras!''

Siwon sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan, ''Maksudku adalah... Coba kau lakukan hal yang kau sukai. Jika memungkinkan jadikan itu pekerjaanmu.''

Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan saran Siwon, ''Ommo, aku mempunyai suami tampan yang pintar!'' Kyuhyun bangun dan mencium bibir Siwon, ini merupakan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berubah. Siwon hanya diam dan fokus menghabiskan makanannya, Kyuhyun terkikik melihatnya. _ **''Aku mendengarnya, apa kau mulai tergoda?''**_

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun menepati janjinya pada Seunghyun, dia pergi untuk berolahraga di tempat gym milik Seunghyun. Tapi saat itu Seunghyun sedang tidak ada, dia ada urusan pribadi dan akan datang pada sore hari. Karena sudah terlanjur datang dan langsung mengurus keanggotaan, Kyuhyun langsung bisa latihan. Kyuhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian olahraga, saat keluar dari ruang ganti dia bertemu dengan Donghae.

''Wah, adik ipar?''

Donghae terkejut melihat Kyuhyun, ''Kau lagi, kau lagi. Kenapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu.'' Donghae masih bersikap sama tapi Kyuhyun tidak melihat kebencian dari matanya.

''Apa kita berjodoh, kita selalu bertemu tidak sengaja.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, menggoda Donghae.

''Jodoh kau bilang? Kalau begitu kenapa kau menikah dengan Hyungku! Seharusnya kau menikah denganku jika kau pikir kita berjodoh.''

Kyuhyun tertawa, ''Kau ini lucu sekali Donghae-ah~ Jodoh tidak harus selalu untuk pasangan, kita berjodoh sebagai saudara. Kau adik iparku dan aku kakak iparmu.''

''Kakak ipar? Kau bahkan lebih muda dariku.'' Gumam Donghae lalu pergi. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala, ''Aku ingat, dari foto yang Eomma Choi perlihatkan, saat kecil Donghae itu sangat gemuk. Jadi badan indahnya ia dapat karena latihan keras.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengikuti Donghae ke ruang latihan.

Kyuhyun ingin mengecilkan dan mengencangkan perut, untuk itu dia melakukan latihan kardio. Pertama dia melakukan sit-up dengan tujuan untuk mengencangkan bagian perut. Setelah cukup dengan pemanasan, Kyuhyun mulai berlatih dengan treadmill. Di mulai dari spead pelan, sedang sampai cepat.

Perhatian mulai teralih pada Kyuhyun karena mayoritas yang melakukan latihan disana adalah pria. Jarang sekali mereka melihat lawan jenis di tempat itu, ada yang sengaja melakukan treadmill disebelah Kyuhyun padahal sebelumnya dia sudah melakukan itu. Kyuhyun hanya fokus olahraga dengan mendengarkan lagu favoritenya dari earphone yang dia pakai.

''Oh astaga dia seperti selebritis.'' Donghae tidak menyangka jika akan banyak orang yang mendekati kakak iparnya. Donghae langsung mendekat dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun saat tempat disebelahnya kosong, padahal sudah banyak yang mengincar tempat itu.

''Kakak ipar, kau luar biasa!'' Ucap Donghae, Kyuhyun tahu Donghae mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia tidak mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Kyuhyun mengurangi kecepatan alatnya, dia juga menaikan satu penutup telinga kirinya. ''Hy adik ipar.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Donghae, Donghae melirik para pria yang asyik memandangi mereka. ''Kau terkenal, selamat.''

Kyuhyun menatap arah yang Donghae maksud, dia jadi tertawa. ''Maksudmu para pria itu melihatku? Mungkin saja mereka melihatmu.''

Donghae mematikan alatnya lalu mematikan juga alat Kyuhyun, ''Kita latihan di tempat lain.'' Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauh, banyak yang kecewa dan berebut memakai alat yang baru Kyuhyun tinggalkan. Seunghyun yang baru sampai melihat saat Kyuhyun melewatinya dengan di tarik oleh seorang pria, ''Apa itu suaminya?'' Pikir Seunghyun.

''Wait, aku ingin mencoba ini.'' Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Donghae saat dia melihat _Chest Press Machine_ , alat untuk membentuk dada.

''Kyuhyun, untuk apa kau kesini sendiri? Kenapa tidak bersama Hyung, kau tahu kan tempat ini di dominasi oleh pria?'' Donghae mulai kesal.

''Ini tempat milik temanku, aku rasa tempat ini aman. Donghae, kau seperti tidak tahu kesibukan Hyungmu sendiri. Yasudah sekarang kan ada kau disini. Atau mungkin setiap aku ingin olahraga, kau bisa menemaniku.''

''Terserah kau sajalah!'' Donghae beralih menggunakan alat disebelah alat yang akan Kyuhyun gunakan. Dia memilih _Bench Press_ , mengangkat barbel dalam keadaan tidur karena Donghae sepertinya sudah profesional menggunakan alat yang cukup berbahaya untuk pemula. Keduanya sama-sama melakukan latihan sampai Seunghyun mendekat.

''Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah lama?'' Tanya Pria bermata tajam itu, mata Donghae melotot karena melihat seorang pria tampan mengenal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti latihan, ''Seunghyun-ah, aku tidak terlalu lama. Tempatmu sangat bagus dan lengkap.''

''Kau jangan sembarangan memakai alat disini, ada baiknya jika aku temani. Aku akan menjadi seorang trainer untukmu.'' Seunghyun tersenyum, Donghae memutar mata melihatnya.

''Aigo, aku akan sangat senang sekali. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang ingin aku lakukan, mungkin hanya ingin mengencangkan beberapa bagian tertentu saja.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum malu, ''Oh kita bisa membicarakannya, ada beberapa makanan juga yang harus kau konsumsi dan hindari. Kita bisa membahasnya di ruanganku.''

''Oh, baiklah.'' Kyuhyun berniat pergi dengan Seunghyun, Donghae langsung berteriak. ''Kau mau kemana?'' Kyuhyun ingat pada Donghae, ''Sayang, aku akan bicara dengan trainer. Kau lanjutkan saja latihannya, sampai jumpa!'' Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan lalu pergi dengan Seunghyun.

''Yak! Dia malah pergi dengan pria hitam itu.'' Donghae kesal.

''Apa dia suamimu?'' Tanya Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun, ''Dia cukup tampan kan? Dia itu adik iparku, adik suamiku.'' Jawab Kyuhyun. ''Tapi dia sedikit lebih tua dariku, kalian seumuran.'' Tambah Kyuhyun karena tadi Donghae tidak menyebutnya Noona.

''Dia seangkatan dengan kakakmu? Oh ya, bagaimana dengan kakakmu, apa dia sudah menikah?''

''Belum, kakakku belum menikah. Dia masih sibuk bekerja, dia benar-benar orang sibuk.''

Seunghyun tersenyum lalu mereka bicara di ruangan Seunghyun. Diam-diam Donghae mengikuti mereka lalu mengintip, ''Hyung kau akan kalah, pria itu sangat tampan dan lebih cool darimu!'' Donghae menyesalkan karena Hyungnya itu dingin pada Kyuhyun padahal Kyuhyun di dekati pria yang tampan.

Saat masih bicara dengan Seunghyun, Kyuhyun lupa kalau dia harus mengatakan pesan dari Eomma Choi untuk Siwon. ''Aku lupa membawa ponsel, aku akan kembali dalam 5 menit.'' Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Seunghyun memberikan ponselnya, ''Pakai ponselku saja jika itu sangat penting.''

Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak tapi dia melihat jam yang mendekati jam pulang kerja, Kyuhyun mau Siwon membeli sesuatu untuk ibunya. Kyuhyun akhirnya menerima niat baik Seunghyun dan menggunakan ponsel pria itu. Tidak begitu lama sampai Siwon menerima panggilan Kyuhyun.

''Hallo?''

Kyuhyun diam saat penerima panggilan bersuara perempuan, Kyuhyun tidak langsung bicara karena terkejut.

''Hallo? Ini dengan ponsel Siwon, Siwon sedang ke kamar kecil. Bisa kau katakan ini siapa karena nomormu tidak dikenal.''

Kyuhyun mengenal suara itu, tanpa bicara Kyuhyun mematikan panggilannya. ''Sedang apa Kibum bersama Siwon?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Cepet update biar cepet tamat hehe Thanks for everything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Seunghyun, dia buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya di kamar ganti. Donghae yang sejak tadi mengikuti Kyuhyun, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Seunghyun sedikit merasa heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berkata jika orang yang dihubunginya mematikan ponselnya.

Seunghyun melihat catatan panggilan terakhir di ponselnya menunjukan jika orang yang Kyuhyun hubungi itu menjawab selama _6 detik_. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus berbohong? Kenapa juga dia pergi begitu cepat padahal mereka baru saja bicara. Seunghyun mencoba berpikiran positif, mungkin Kyuhyun memang memiliki urusan penting.

''Hey, kau mau kemana?'' Donghae mengejar Kyuhyun yang baru keluar, ''Aku akan ke kantor Siwon, sampai jumpa!'' Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Donghae buru-buru mengikuti Kyuhyun sampai di luar Gym, terlihat Kyuhyun yang masih menunggu taksi.

''Biar aku antar, naiklah ke mobilku.'' Tawar Donghae menunjuk mobil sport warna hijau miliknya. ''Kau akan mengantarku?'' Kyuhyun ragu dan takut kalau adik Siwon itu akan mengerjainya dengan menurunkan Kyuhyun di jalan.

''Cepatlah naik, lagipula perusahaan itu milikku juga.'' Donghae terlebih dahulu naik ke dalam mobilnya, Kyuhyun akhirnya menerima tawaran Donghae.

''Jika itu perusahaanmu, kenapa kau tidak bekerja? Kau ini memberikan seluruh tanggung jawab pada Hyungmu, itulah kenapa Hyungmu berubah jadi manusia robot.''

Donghae meliriknya sinis, ''Berisik, aku tidak suka pada orang yang banyak bicara. Tutup mulut dan persiapkan dirimu!'' Donghae memfokuskan diri ke depan, dia bersiap untuk menggas mobilnya.

''Jika aku tidak banyak bicara, kita berdua akan menjadi... YA! Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan otakmu dengan benar!'' Kyuhyun berteriak saat Donghae menggas mobilnya dan melaju dengan kencang. Donghae hanya tersenyum evil melihat Kyuhyun ketakutan.

''Oh astaga! Kenapa dia menggunakan otak gilanya sekarang.'' Kyuhyun terus mengomel sambil berpegangan, rasanya dia bisa saja tewas malam itu. Donghae hanya fokus menyetir, tidak peduli dengan kecepatan mobilnya yang menyamai pembalap mobil profesional.

''Do-Donghae? Aku pikir para pria tadi melihatmu, mereka mungkin ingin jadi pacarmu.''

Donghae melirik kilas Kyuhyun yang masih berpegangan dan menutup mata, disaat ketakutan dia masih saja mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Donghae tidak tahu darimana Kyuhyun berasal, dia itu sangat unik bahkan berbanding terbalik dengan Kibum. Rasanya Donghae bisa menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya jika dekat Kyuhyun, dia bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa dia lakukan selama ini.

''Aku... Aku serius. Daripada kau tidak punya pacar, pacari saja mereka! Yaaa!'' Kyuhyun berteriak semakin kencang saat Donghae menambah kecepatannya. Dengan kecepatan seperti itu, mereka sampai di kantor hanya dalam 7 menit, biasanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit untuk sampai. Donghae mematikan mesin mobilnya dan tersenyum puas.

''Buka matamu, kita sudah sampai.''

Takut-takut Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dia melirik sekeliling untuk memastikan jika dia berada di kantor bukan rumah sakit bahkan kuburan. 7 menit yang paling menakutkan sepanjang Kyuhyun hidup di dunia, lebih menakutkan dari pada dia dipukuli oleh tetangganya dulu.

''Oh My... Untunglah aku masih selamat.'' Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya. Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun lalu melepas sabuk pengaman Kyuhyun, ''Dasar penakut, huh~'' Donghae meniup bulu mata Kyuhyun lalu menarik tubuhnya ke posisi semula.

''Demi Tuhan Donghae, kau seperti pembalap liar yang sudah kehilangan akal. Apa kau tahu seberapa berharganya nyawaku ini, hah?''

''Jangan terlalu berlebihan, aku bisa lebih gila saat di area balap.''

''Apa kau pembalap? Adik ipar yang pendiam ternyata memiliki hobi ekstrem, sungguh menakutkan.''

''Apa aku pendiam?''

Kyuhyun diam lalu menganggukan kepalanya, ''Semua orang berpikir begitu termasuk kakakmu. Tapi saat hanya kita berdua, kau seperti monster.'' Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae berubah saat bersamanya.

''Kau itu kelemahan Hyungku, akhirnya Hyungku yang sempurna memiliki kelemahan. Aku sangat bahagia, kau tahu?'' Donghae tersenyum lalu keluar dari mobil.

''Aku kelemahan Siwon, apa maksudnya itu?'' Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae keluar.

''Yak, apa maksud ucapanmu barusan? Katakan dengan kata-kata yang lebih jelas.'' Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu.

''Pikirkan sendiri jika kau punya otak.'' Donghae tersenyum nakal lalu mengabaikan Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun merasa jika Donghae sedang mengerjainya.

''Mulai bisa bercanda kau ya, akhirnya Eomma Choi memiliki anak _manusia_ juga.'' Kyuhyun geleng-geleng. Selama ini semua orang berpikir jika Siwon dan Donghae seperti robot, Siwon robot yang suka bekerja sementara Donghae robot yang hanya bisa diam bahkan jarang bicara sanking tertutup dan pendiam.

Kyuhyun jadi lupa kalau tujuan dia datang ke kantor itu karena dia tahu Siwon sedang bersama dengan Kibum. Mereka sedang bersama-sama di saat Kyuhyun tidak ada di sisi Siwon, apa hal seperti ini selalu terjadi? Apa yang terjadi di belakang Kyuhyun sebenarnya, tapi bukankah Kyuhyun mempercayai kakaknya?

''Maaf Nyonya, Tuan sedang rapat. Silahkan anda tunggu disini.'' Sekretaris Siwon menghalangi Kyuhyun yang akan masuk.

''Rapat dengan siapa? Apa ada wanita juga di dalam?''

Donghae mengacak rambutnya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Dia langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya duduk di ruang tunggu. ''Bukan urusanmu dengan siapa Hyung rapat, tetap tenang dan tunggu.''

''Donghae, aku hanya ingin tahu dengan siapa Siwon rapat. Itu bukan hal yang berlebihan, aku pikir.''

''Jika dia rapat dengan wanita memangnya kenapa? Apa kau akan masuk dan menarik rambut wanita itu?''

''Aku tidak segila itu, Donghae.'' Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu, _''Apa di dalam ada Kibum?''_ Pikir Kyuhyun yang sangat penasaran.

 _''Baru kemarin kami melakukannya, aku merasa kita sudah menjadi pasangan yang sesungguhnya Siwon. Tapi... Apa kau belum bisa melupakan cintamu, apa kau masih menemui dan memikirkan kakakku?''_ Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa tenang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bisikan di telinga kiri Kyuhyun, _''Kalian hanya tidur bersama! Itu hal yang biasa untuk pria, pria bisa melakukannya dengan siapapun termasuk orang yang dia tidak inginkan!''_

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, lalu bisikan kembali terdengar di telinga kanannya. _''Jangan mencurigai sesuatu, cari tahu kebenarannya baru kau bisa percaya. Siwon selalu melakukan yang dia inginkan.''_

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit, pintu terbuka. Beberapa pria tinggi keluar bersama-sama, Kyuhyun berdiri saat melihat itu. ''Akhirnya selesai juga.'' Donghae ikut berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun. ''Kau lihat kan, klien Hyung semuanya pria.'' Donghae tersenyum menang. Sekretaris masuk dan sepertinya dia bicara soal kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

''Nyonya, silahkan masuk.'' Ucap Sekretaris wanita itu saat keluar. Kyuhyun melirik Donghae lalu berjalan ke ruangan Siwon, Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu menngikuti Kyuhyun.

''Surprise!'' Kyuhyun masuk dan terdiam melihat Kibum benar-benar ada di dalam. Siwon dan Kibum duduk bersebelahan dan tengah bicara. Siwon sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran istrinya padahal dia sedang bersama dengan Kibum.

''Oh kau ada disini juga, Eonnie?''

Kibum bangun lalu mendekati adiknya, ''Kami baru membahas pekerjaan, klien Siwon menawarkan kerja sama padaku.''

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala dari dari arah pintu, ternyata itu alasan Kyuhyun terburu-buru ke kantor Siwon. Semuanya hanya karena ada Kibum di kantor makanya Kyuhyun sangat panik.

''Hyung, kau beri makan apa istrimu ini? Dia benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing.'' Donghae masuk, Siwon menoleh pada adiknya itu. ''Sedang apa kau disini Hae?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Aku bertemu dengan istrimu di tempat Gym, dia sangat _populer_ di kalangan pria athletis. Kebetulan setelah selesai latihan kami memiliki tujuan yang sama, jadi kami kemari bersama.'' Jawab Donghae dengan sengaja, Kyuhyun melototkan pada pada Donghae.

''Kyuhyun memang selalu populer dimana pun dia berada. Karena pembicaraan kita sudah selesai, aku permisi.''

Siwon menatap ke arah Kibum, ''Kita pulang bersama saja, aku bisa mengantarmu.''

Kibum menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya diam walaupun dia merasa tidak suka dengan tawaran Siwon pada kakaknya. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya pulang sendiri.

''Siwon benar, lebih baik pulang bersama kami saja.'' Kyuhyun menggandengan lengan kiri Siwon.

''Begini saja, biar Kibum pulang bersamaku. Kalian berdua pulang saja ke rumah kalian, oke?'' Donghae menengahi, Kyuhyun sangat setuju lalu mengangkat tangannya mengajak high five. Donghae pura-pura tidak mau tapi akhirnya menepukan tangannya juga. Siwon dan Kibum saling berpandangan kaget atas perubahan Donghae.

 _''Sejak kapan mereka dekat, Donghae bahkan dulu hampir mati karena terkejut orangtua kami melamar Kyuhyun.''_ Pikir Siwon tidak mengerti.

''Aku kita pergi sekarang!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Donghae mengantar Kibum pulang. Donghae tidak mengemudikan mobilnya seperti saat tadi bersama Kyuhyun bahkan dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar yang pemerintah tetapkan. Dia begitu tenang, tidak banyak bicara dan fokus pada jalan.

''Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku pulang.'' Ucap Kibum memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

''Sama-sama, apa kau dan Hyungku memiliki pekerjaan bersama?'' Tanya Donghae penasaran.

''Iya begitulah. Klien Siwon akan membuat event di salah satu hotel utama Siwon, aku akan mengatur konsumsi.'' Kibum tersenyum kecil.

''Aku mengerti, aku lihat pekerjaanmu berjalan lancar.''

''Aku sangat sibuk belakangan ini, bahkan tidak ada waktu istirahat.''

''Aku mengerti, itulah kenapa kau memilih pekerjaan dibanding yang lain.''

Kibum hanya diam, tentu Kibum tahu maksud dari kata-kata Donghae. Inilah yang dia pilih, di memilih karir dan pekerjaan dibanding cinta. Walaupun dia mencintai Siwon, rasa cintanya pada pekerjaan jauh lebih besar. Donghae juga diam walaupun sesekali dia melihat ke arah Kibum, _''Hyungku sangat mencintaimu, apa kau mencintai Hyungku?''_

Keduanya telah sampai di depan rumah Kibum, Kibum meminta Donghae masuk untuk sededar minum teh. Donghae menerima tawaran Kibum dengan tujuan dia bisa mencari tahu soal Kyuhyun dari orang rumah. Saat masuk, di ruang tamu Donghae melihat foto masa kecil Kyuhyun. Terlihat Kyuhyun kecil memiliki pipi chubby dan gigi yang ompong, ''Ternyata dia sangat menggemaskan saat kecil.''

Kibum mendekat dengan membawa minuman, ''Dia sangat lucu saat kecil.'' Ucap Kibum.

Donghae menerima teh yang Kibum suguhkan, ''Bahkan membuat teh saja kau pantai Nona Chef.'' Donghae tersenyum, Kibum ikut tersenyum mendengar pujian Donghae.

''Sepertinya belakangan ini kau menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyuhyun, apa kalian sedekat itu?''

Donghae meminum lagi tehnya sebelum duduk di sofa, ''Hanya kebetulan bertemu, dia cukup menyenangkan walaupun awalnya aku tidak menyukainya setelah tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian bertiga.''

''Dia tidak bersalah, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas semuanya. Adikku, dia sama sekali tidak salah, justru dia adalah korban kisah cintaku bersama Siwon.'' Kibum berani membahas masalah itu karena kedua orangtuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah.

''Bukankah dia yang membuatmu dan Hyungku berpisah? Dia merebut kekasihmu, Kibum.''

''Jangan pernah mengatakan itu Donghae, adikku tidak pernah merebut Siwon.''

''Baik, mungkin kata merebut terdengar kasar. Apa dia meminta Hyungku dan kau memberikannya?''

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, dia tidak sanggup menatap wajah Donghae saat membicarakan masalah itu. ''Bisakah kita melupakan masalah ini. Saat kini mereka sudah bersama, tolong biarkan mereka menjalani kehidupan baru mereka.''

Donghae semakin tidak mengerti, dia memang berpikir Kyuhyun orang yang jahat tetapi setelah lebih mengenalnya, Donghae ragu dengan pemikirannya itu.

''Mereka tidak bahagia. Hyungku tidak mencintai Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sendiri memaksakan dirinya bahagia disamping orang yang tidak mencintainya. Apa itu adil untuknya saat kau bilang dia tidak bersalah?''

''Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan kakakmu tapi bagaimana dengan perasaan adikku? Aku ingin dia bahagia, karena aku mengenal Siwon... Itulah kenapa aku percaya jika suatu saat nanti Siwon akan berubah.''

''Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Hyungku, aku mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka, menderita atau bersedih.''

''Apa?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, Kyuhyun selalu menatap ke arah Siwon yang begitu fokus mengemudi. Apa dia bisa merubah Siwon yang seperti _robot_ itu untuk sedikit lebih hangat pada sekitarnya, paling tidak pada orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Walaupun menurut orang lain Siwon lebih hangat daripada Donghae tapi saat bersamanya Siwon sedingin es dan sekaku robot, justru Donghae yang lebih hangat padanya.

''Hari ini adikmu hampir membuatku mati dalam 7 menit. Apa dia memiliki lisensi untuk menjadi seorang pembalap?'' Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

Siwon hanya melihat Kyuhyun dengan sudut matanya, ''Cita-citanya saat kecil adalah menjadi pembalap.'' Kyuhyun tidak lagi terkejut, dia sudah merasakan sendiri kegilaan Donghae dalam mengemudikan mobil sport. ''Oh ya, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian sedekat itu.'' Lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak hati dengan sindirian Siwon, ''Kami sebelumnya saling tidak menyukai dan dia selalu berkata kasar padaku. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, dia tidak begitu membenciku. Walaupun terkadang dia mengatakan kata-kata yang aneh, tapi tidak masalah selama dia tidak berlebihan.''

''Adikku orang yang jujur. Sekalipun dia jarang bicara tapi kata-kata yang dia katakan selalu jujur.''

Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan kata-kata yang pernah Donghae ucapkan. Dia pernah bilang kalau dia tidak akan membiarkan Siwon menyentuhnya lalu terakhir dia bilang jika seharusnya Kyuhyun menikah dengannya jika Kyuhyun pikir mereka berjodoh (karena selalu bertemu secara tidak sengaja).

''Dia orang yang pendiam saat kami pertama bertemu, dia berubah sinis saat kita menikah dan sekarang dia sedikit lebih hangat. Dia orang yang berubah-ubah.'' Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon meliriknya, ''Jangan jodohkan dia dengan Kibum, mereka memiliki kharakter yang berbeda. Mereka tidak akan cocok satu-sama lain sekalipun sama-sama orang yang tertutup.''

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ''Berhenti berharap pada kakakku, kau sudah punya aku yang mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun.'' Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, Siwon melihat kesungguhan dari mata Kyuhyun. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya, ''Bukan karena itu, bukan karena aku mencintai Kibum tapi mereka memang tidak cocok.''

Kyuhyun tidak lagi bicara, dia diam seribu kata. Siwon mencuri pandang melihat padanya, dia jadi merasa aneh dengan perubahan Kyuhyun. Kenapa ada orang yang mencintainya seperti itu? Cinta Kyuhyun membuatnya serba salah. Cinta yang selalu Kyuhyun banggakan itu terkadang membuatnya tidak berdaya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Donghae menatap langit kamarnya, setelah berbincang dengan Kibum membuat Donghae mulai mengerti alasan Kibum melepaskan Siwon. ''Dia tidak yakin pada perasaannya. Kenapa Kyuhyun begitu yakin pada Hyungku? Cinta seperti apa yang dia miliki untuk kakakku yang tidak pandai menghargai perasaan orang lain.'' Donghae berjalan ke arah meja kerja, dia membuka laci dan mengeluarkan surat, surat dengan amplop biru.

 **''Tolong berikan surat ini untuk kakakmu. Katakan padanya, aku akan selalu menunggunya sekalipun dia tidak mau bertemu denganku.'' Kyuhyun berdiri di samping mobil Donghae, bajunya basah dengan dandanan yang berantakan. Saat itu musim hujan, Kyuhyun menunggu selama 3 jam di depan rumah hanya untuk bertemu Siwon.**

 **''Berhenti mengganggu Hyungku, berhenti mengejarnya, kau tidak akan mendapatkan Hyungku karena dia sudah menyukai orang lain.''**

 **''Tidak, aku akan tetap menyukainya. Dia pasti akan menyukaiku juga nanti, jadi kau hanya perlu memberikan surat itu.''**

 **''Terserah kau sajalah.'' Donghae menutup kaca mobilnya lalu masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya. Kyuhyun masih menunggu di depan rumah Siwon, tidak peduli dia kehujanan dan bisa sakit.**

 **Saat Donghae sudah berada di teras rumahnya, dia melihat ke arah luar gerbang dengan tatapan khawatir tapi juga kesal. ''Biar saja dia sakit, aku tidak peduli.'' Donghae mengangkat bahu acuh lalu masuk. Setelah menyimpan barangnya, dia kembali mengintip. ''Dia benar-benar sudah gila.''**

 **Donghae membuka pintu rumahnya, ''Hey Cho Kyuhyun, pergi dari rumahku! Hyungku akan pulang malam, sekarang kau pergi dan kembali lagi besok. Jika kau tidak pergi, aku akan memanggil satpam untuk mengusirmu.''**

 **Kyuhyun sudah pucat, dia benar-benar basah tanpa terkecuali. Badan Kyuhyun menggigil, saat dia baru berniat pergi, dia justru jatuh pingsan. Donghae yang melihat itu langsung berlari, tidak peduli walaupun pada akhirnya dia kehujanan. ''Ya, bangun!'' Donghae menepuk pipi Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun tidak kunjung membuka matanya. ''Astaga, kau benar-benar keras kepala.''**

 **Donghae membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke rumah, dia juga meminta pelayan untuk menggantikan pakaian Kyuhyun yang basah. Namun hal buruk terjadi saat Siwon pulang, bukannya merasa bersalah karena membuat Kyuhyun sampai pingsan, dia justru mengatakan jika dia mencintai Kibum. Saat itu Kyuhyun tahu hubungan kakaknya, masih dalam keadaan sakit, Kyuhyun langsung pergi.**

 **Donghae berniat mengejar tapi Siwon menahan, ''Kejar jika kau menyukainya. Asal kau tahu, dia perusak hubunganku dengan Kibum. Kibum memutuskanku karena dia, dia adalah orang yang tidak akan pernah aku maafkan.'' Donghae langsung diam dan merasa kesal, dia membenci Kyuhyun saat itu juga.**

Donghae membuka surat, surat yang Kyuhyun tulis untuk Siwon tetapi Donghae tidak pernah memberikan surat itu bahkan Donghae masih menyimpan baju yang saat itu Kyuhyun pakai. Saat itu Kyuhyun pulang dengan memakai baju sepupu Siwon yang pernah tinggal dengan mereka tetapi baru satu minggu lalu pergi. Donghae membaca surat itu, surat yang penuh dengan isi hati Kyuhyun.

 **Di dalam hatiku, aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu dibanding aku membencimu. Sesungguhnya aku sangat gelisah, aku tidak dapat memberikan apapun padamu tapi aku akan selalu ada untukmu.**

 **Cinta di dalam hati kecilku, cinta yang ingin aku isi dengan keharumanmu. Aku mungkin akan terkunci di dalamnya, terkunci di dalam pesonamu hingga aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan.**

 **Aku ingin memberitahumu bagaimana perasaanku, mungkin kau mulai merasakan peraaanku karena kau sudah menjadi bagian dalam diriku. Hatiku terus mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, suara itu terus berkata kalau aku sudah menemukan cinta.**

 **Bagaimana denganmu? Bisakah kau membalas cintaku? Jika iya, tolong lusa temui aku di cafe dekat kampusku. Aku ingin semua tahu, aku telah menemukan cinta. Aku bukan gadis yang hanya bisa mencintaimu, aku ingin kau membalas cintaku karena cintaku sangat tulus padamu.**

 **By : Cho Kyuhyun.**

''Astaga, dia bahkan secara terang-terangan menembak Hyung. Kau luar biasa Cho Kyuhyun!'' Donghae memasukan kembali kertas surat itu ke dalam amplop lalu menyimpannya kembali. ''Sayangnya saat itu kau memilih menyerah walaupun kau kembali lagi mengejarnya.''

Donghae ingat saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghadangnya di jalan, dia meminta agar Donghae tidak memberikan surat itu. Donghae bilang dia memberikan surat itu (padahal tidak), Kyuhyun panik dan benar-benar pergi ke cafe tetapi sampai cafe tutup, Siwon tidak datang.

Kyuhyun pikir Siwon sudah menolaknya lalu dia ingat kalau Kibum bilang mereka baru putus (malam dimana Kyuhyun pingsan). Kyuhyun pikir dia terlalu cepat menembak Siwon. Dia kembali memikirkan rencana untuk membuat Siwon menyukainya apalagi Siwon dan Kibum sudah putus.

''Aku menyukai kegigihanmu walaupun aku juga membencinya. Sekarang aku tahu, kau adalah kelemahan Hyungku. Dia telah mengabaikan sesuatu yang justru berharga, dia akan menyesalinya suatu saat nanti. Itulah kelemahannya, dia tidak bisa menghargai sesuatu.''

 **-I Won't Give Up!-**

Kyuhyun tengah membuat minuman di dapur sementara Siwon membaca buku di kamar. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jeruk peras dari dalam kulkas, menurut Seunghyun meminum minuman asam (jus jeruk) sebelum tidur, bisa membantu melancarkan pencernaan sekaligus menurunkan berat badan secara sehat. Tapi perlu diingat, penambahan gula tidak boleh berlebihan karena bisa berpotensi terkena diabetes.

''Baiklah, kita mulai program untuk menuju sehat dan cantik.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum geli dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Siwon masih membaca buku, tiba-tiba ponsel Kyuhyun yang berada di atas buffet samping tempat tidur berbunyi. Siwon membiarkan panggilan itu tanpa mau menjawab atau melihat siapa yang menghubungi Kyuhyun. ''Kyuhyun, ada telepon!'' Teriak Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak kunjung datang sampai ponsel Kyuhyun berhenti berbunyi.

Siwon mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun, dia melihat nama Seunghyun yang menghubungi Kyuhyun. Saat melihat nomor ponselnya Siwon merasa pernah melihat nomor itu. ''Nomor ini...'' Siwon mengambil ponselnya, dia menemukan nomor yang sama yang menghubungi tadi sore. ''Aku tidak merasa menerima panggilan dari nomor ini.'' Siwon bingung karena sebelumnya dia tidak merasa menerima panggilan itu.

Siwon memilih menghubungi kembali nomor Seunghyun. ''Hallo.'' Suara berat khas pria menerima panggilan Siwon. Siwon sendiri merasa kalah sexy dari suara pria itu, Siwon memukul kepalanya sendiri yang berpikiran aneh.

''Hallo, apa kau kekasih Kyuhyun?'' Tanya Siwon tanpa berpikir.

''Apa? Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu, memangnya kau siapa?''

''Aku teman Kyuhyun, tadi dia meminjam ponselmu untuk menghubungiku tapi aku tidak sempat mengangkat.''

''Apa benar kau teman Kyuhyun? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia sudah menikah, dia mempunyai suami sekarang.''

''Benarkah? Aku teman lamanya, aku tidak pernah menerima undangan dari Kyuhyun. Kalau begitu maaf mengganggumu, sampai jumpa.'' Siwon mematikan panggilannya. Dia mengomel sendiri karena pria yang bernama Seunghyun mengelak tuduhannya. ''Aku yakin, dia pasti pacar Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun masuk, Siwon langsung pura-pura membaca kembali. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Siwon, dia naik ke tempat tidur dengan membawa jusnya. ''Kau mau?'' Tawar Kyuhyun, Siwon meliriknya kilas. ''No.'' Jawab Siwon kembali manatap bukunya.

''Oh astaga rasanya asam sekali.'' Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya.

Siwon bergumam sendiri mendengar kata asam, ''Apa kau menyukai yang asam-asam?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Tidak, aku baru pertama kali menyukainya.'' Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin terkejut. ''Apa begitu cepat? Maksudku itu baru beberapa hari yang lalu.''

Kyuhyun jadi tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Siwon, dia meletakan gelas kosong di buffet samping tempat tidur. ''Apa yang coba kau katakan Siwon, coba katakan dengan lebih jelas.''

''Apa kau hamil?'' Tanya Siwon, Kyuhyun terkejut tapi dia langsung mengerti soal dugaan Siwon itu.

''Aku sangat ingin mengandung anakmu tapi aku belum mendapatkan cintamu, apa kau akan memberikannya jika kita punya anak?''

Siwon jadi semakin bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun bertele-tele disaat dia hanya butuh menjawab iya atau tidak.

''Aku hanya butuh jawaban iya atau tidak.''

''Kau juga hanya perlu menjawab iya atau tidak, Siwon.''

''Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun, tolong jawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu.''

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi lagi, Kyuhyun melihat ponselnya dan melihat Seunghyun menghubunginya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, dia lebih memilih menjawab panggilan dari Seunghyun.

''Hallo, Seunghyun.''

Siwon langsung melihat ke arah Kyuhyun saat mendengar nama Seunghyun, Seunghyun yang Siwon kira kekasih Kyuhyun.

''Oh, astaga aku melupakan itu. Bisa kan aku ambil besok sekalian latihan?''

''Oh, baiklah terima kasih Seunghyun-ah.''

Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan, dia melihat ke arah Siwon yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. ''Kau mungkin tidak mengenal Seunghyun, dia teman lamaku.'' Kyuhyun mengerti dengan arti tatapan Siwon. Walaupun dia selalu bersikap tidak peduli, tapi Siwon selalu dipenuhi penasaran dengan kehidupan Kyuhyun.

''Memangnya aku tanya? Aku tidak peduli juga.'' Siwon mengangkat bahunya. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, melihat wajah Siwon dari jarak yang sangat dekat. ''Dia adalah orang yang menyarankanku untuk meminum jus jeruk yang asam sebelum tidur, dia seorang trainer yang melatihku.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

''Jika dugaanmu benar, mana mungkin aku pergi ke Gym?'' Tambah Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun kau tahu betul, aku tidak mencintaimu. Maksudku jika apa yang aku pikirkan benar, sungguh itu hal yang sulit. Selain itu aku tidak siap memiliki tanggung jawab sebesar itu.''

''Siwon, jangan khawatir karena aku tidak akan menggunakan alasan seperti itu untuk membuatmu terpaksa menyayangi sesuatu yang tidak kau inginkan.'' Kyuhyun membawa gelasnya keluar dari kamar.

Siwon diam dan mulai berpikir, _''Mana mungkin aku terpaksa, tidak ada satu ayah pun yang mencintai anaknya dengan terpaksa.''_

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu kamar, dia memeluk gelas yang dipegangnya di dekat dada. ''Siwon benar, aku saja sudah membuatnya repot apalagi tambah _Kyuhyun kecil_. Apa aku membuatmu menderita?''

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak sekuat yang selalu dia perlihatkan, dia tidak segigih yang selalu Donghae pikirkan. Ada kalanya Kyuhyun lemah, terpuruk dan dia nyaris menyerah. Mendapatkan perhatian Siwon saja sangat sulit, dia banyak berkorban termasuk membuang rasa malunya bahkan menyakiti tubuhnya sendiri.

Siwon membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun yang bengong nyaris terjungkal kebelakang tapi untunglah Siwon menangkapnya. Dalam posisi seintim itu dengan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun merasakan deru nafas Siwon, Siwon langsung mendorong Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun berdiri tegak kembali.

''Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?'' Tanya Siwon lalu pria itu pergi. Kyuhyun masih diam lalu dia bisa merasakan tangan Siwon yang menyentuhnya, ''Cho Kyuhyun sadarlah, sadar!'' Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan gelas, dia mengikuti Siwon yang ternyata berjalan ke dapur.

Mata Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan gerak tubuh Siwon, pria itu membuat kopi lalu membawa kopinya ke ruang menonton, mata Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia mengawasi terus menerus sampai dia mengikuti Siwon yang menonton televisi.

 _''Eomma, tolong aku!''_ Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak lalu berjongkok dengan ketakutan. Siwon terkejut lalu menghampirinya, ''Kyuhyun kau kenapa?'' Kyuhyun terus ketakutan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk televisi. _''Lepaskan aku, lepaskan aku~''_ Kyuhyun masih ketakutan.

Siwon melihat ke layar dan melihat adegan kekerasan terhadap anak kecil. Siwon memang tengah menonton film horor luar negeri. Mau tidak mau Siwon menarik Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya, ''Tenanglah itu hanya film.'' Siwon memeluknya erat.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun duduk di sofa setelah sebelumnya mematikan televisi. ''Aku akan mengambil minum.'' Siwon berjalan ke dapur, Kyuhyun duduk dan masih berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tenang. ''Eomma...'' Kyuhyun bergumam dan kembali menangis.

Siwon membawa air putih, ''Minumlah.'' Siwon memberikan air itu pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun meminumnya setengah. Siwon duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, dia merasa penasaran dengan ketakutan Kyuhyun seperti tadi. ''Apa yang terjadi padamu, apa kau takut film horor?'' Siwon berpikir Kyuhyun hanya takut melihat film horor.

''Aku pernah merasakannya, rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Aku tidak sanggup mengingatnya walaupun hanya melihat di film.''

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Siwon terkejut, ''Apa kau adalah korban kekerasan?'' Tanya Siwon hati-hati. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Saat umurku 10 tahun, aku menjadi korban penculikan. Mereka menculikku dan menyakitiku.''

Siwon merasa kasihan mendengarnya, ''Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa mereka menculikmu untuk mendapatkan uang?''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Bukan, mereka balas dendam. Aku pernah menyakiti anak mereka, mereka membalasnya lebih kejam.''

''Kau pernah menyakiti anak mereka, maksudmu kau...''

''Mereka mengganggu kakakku! Aku menjadi marah, aku menarik rambutnya dan aku menindihnya seperti seorang sumo. Aku telah membuat anak itu kehilangan giginya.''

''Maksudmu kau melakukan itu untuk membela Kibum?''

''Iya, sejak dulu Kibum tidak pernah melawan. Dia akan diam walaupun orang lain mengganggunya. Suatu hari, anak itu mendorong Kibum sampai kakinya berdarah, saat aku melihatnya aku langsung membalasnya.''

''Lalu bagaimana bisa kau diculik dan disakiti oleh orangtua anak itu?''

''Saat aku pulang sekolah, dulu sekolahku dekat dengan rumah jadi aku hanya berjalan kaki. Saat itu Kibum ada les sepulang sekolah jadi aku pulang sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja aku ditarik dan di bawa pergi. Karena aku anak yang tidak bisa diam, aku selalu berontak dan berusaha pergi tapi mereka tiba-tiba saja melakukan kekerasan itu.''

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak, ''Sejak kejadian itu, ibuku tidak pernah mengijinkanku keluar rumah. Selama bertahun-tahun aku hidup seperti biarawati, saat Kibum pergi kulaih di luar negeri pun aku hanya bisa menyaksikannya. Tapi setelah Kibum pergi, orangtuaku mengijinkanku keluar rumah dengan bebas karena ada orang yang menjagaku.''

''Kau dijaga oleh bodyguard?''

''Bukan, Seunghyun yang menjagaku. Dia memang seniorku tapi dia temanku. Sejak masih kuliah, dia pria yang kuat bahkan bisa menghajar 10 preman walaupun seorang diri.''

''Apa karena itu kau berpikir jika orangtuamu lebih mencintai Kibum? Mereka memberikan kebebasan pada kakakmu tapi tidak untukmu?''

''Awalnya aku pikir orangtuaku melakukan itu karena terlalu mencintaiku dan takut sesuatu terjadi padaku. Tapi karena kekangan itu aku semakin berubah jadi sangat aktif, aku tidak pernah bisa diam di rumah dan selalu membuat keributan.''

Kyuhyun menyender di sofa, ''Kau tahu, anak yang terkekang bisa berubah menjadi monster. Sejak saat itu kekacauan dirumah salalu mengarah padaku walaupun terkadang Kibum yang melakukannya. Sejak itu aku pikir, orangtuaku hanya mencintai Kibum. Dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia sukai dan inginkan, sedangkan aku tidak.''

''Sekarang apa kau sadar jika semua itu salah? Orangtuamu sangat mencintaimu, itulah kenapa mereka over protective padamu.''

''Tidak Siwon, aku pembuat masalah yang merepotkan bagi orangtuaku. Kau juga pasti merasa repot karenaku. Aku seperti parasit, aku akan selalu menempel padamu karena aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu.''

Siwon berdiri, ''Jangan menyukaiku, aku bukan orang yang cocok untukmu. Kebersamaan kita selama ini _tidak berarti_ apa-apa untukku. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti harapanmu, tolong menyerah.''

''Tidak Siwon, kau hanya belum mencintaiku saja.''

Siwon kembali menatapnya, ''Aku pikir laki-laki pelindungmu itu lebih cocok. Maksudku pria bernama Seunghyun itu cocok untukmu.''

Kyuhyun berdiri, ''Apa maksudmu Seunghyun cocok denganku? Dia adalah sahabatku, selamanya dia akan menjadi sahabatku. Apa alasanmu membenciku?''

''Aku tidak membencimu tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyukaimu.''

''Kau berbohong, berhenti menipu dirimu sendiri. Sudah banyak yang aku alami selama ini, aku banyak berkorban untuk mendapatkanmu.''

''Kalau begitu berhenti, pergi dan cari orang lain yang menyukaimu.''

''Apa kau ingin aku benar-benar pergi?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakukan Siwon padanya. Dia merasa dirinya tidak pantas mendapatkan apa yang Siwon lakukan padanya. Tapi Kyuhyun harus bertahan, dia tidak akan menyerah untuk cintanya. Sekalipun hati terdalamnya terluka, terluka parah dan merasa cinta tulusnya terabaikan.

''Baik, aku akan pergi setelah mengatakan semuanya pada orangtua kita.'' Putus Kyuhyun, Siwon menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. ''Kau sudah gila?'' Wajah Siwon mengeras.

Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya menatap mata Siwon, ''Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Pergi dengan diam-diam dan membuat semuanya khawatir. Setidaknya aku masih mempunyai orangtua dan mertua yang menerimaku.''

''Bukan dengan cara seperti itu, kita bisa berpisah secara baik-baik.''

''Apa kau gila? Belum tiga bulan kita menikah. Apa mereka akan percaya?''

''Kita katakan yang terjadi. Kita tidak menemukan kecocokan, jadi akan lebih baik jika kita berpisah.''

''Tidak Siwon, aku rasa semua yang terjadi karena sebuah kebohongan. Baiklah... Semuanya adalah kesalahanku. Karena keegoisanku, aku telah memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai. Hukum aku Siwon, kalau kau mau kau juga boleh mengusirku dari rumahmu.''

''Tetap aku tidak setuju. Aku tidak ingin membuat orangtuaku kecewa, mereka sangat menyukaimu itulah alasanku menikahimu.''

''Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak menyayangi orangtuamu? Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki Ibu mertua seperti Ibumu. Dia sangat baik dan begitu menerimaku tapi aku tidak ingin berbohong terus menerus.''

''Dengan terus terang apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa membuat semua orang membencimu, apa kau sudah siap dibenci oleh orang yang kau sayangi?''

Kyuhyun diam, dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan dia terima. Orangtuanya akan sangat kecewa atau mungkin tidak akan menganggap keberadaannya lagi. Lalu Eomma Choi akan sangat kecewa, dia pasti akan sedih dan tidak akan mau kenal dirinya lagi.

''Aku akan tetap mengatakannya.'' Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang menonton dan pergi ke kamarnya. Siwon hanya menghela nafasnya, ''Apa susahnya kau berkata iya dengan keputusanku, keputusan yang aku ambil adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Apa yang telah kau putuskan akan merugikan dirimu sendiri.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

Seunghyun menunggu Kyuhyun yang berjanji akan datang latihan. Dia memandangi kartu keanggotaan yang Kyuhyun tinggalkan saat terakhir datang latihan. Seunghyun mulai memikirkan kejadian lama yang pernah terjadi, dimana dia selalu melindungi Kyuhyun.

''Dulu kau itu sangat manis dan kuat, tidak jarang kau melawan orang yang mengganggumu.'' Seunghyun ingat saat Kyuhyun memukul pria yang berusaha menggodanya.

''Tapi sekarang... Kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain, seperti apa pria yang beruntung menjadi suamimu?''

Jika Seunghyun berpikir Siwon adalah pria yang beruntung tetapi tidak bagi Siwon sendiri. Dia selalu menyesal dan menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas apa yang terjadi. Walaupun dia juga mengakui jika dia juga bersalah, bersalah karena dia membiarkan orangtuanya meneruskan acara lamaran disaat dia tahu bukan orang yang diinginkannya yang akan menjadi istrinya.

''Apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu?'' Siwon kembali bertanya di saat mereka sarapan. Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk minumannya, ''Aku serius.'' Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Siwon meletakan garpunya, ''Tolong pikirkan lagi, Ibuku tidak akan menerima Kibum jika beliau tahu yang sebenarnya.''

Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya terputus untuk beberapa detik mendengar kekhawatiran Siwon yang sebenarnya. Semuanya karena Kibum dan selalu Kibum yang Siwon pikirkan. ''Jadi karena itu, itulah alasanmu yang sebenarnya? Aku tidak tahu jika cintamu sangat besar untuknya, kau bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku sedikit pun.''

Siwon akan menjawab tapi Kyuhyun kembali bicara, ''Kau tidak ingin dia tidak diterima oleh Ibumu, kau tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. Walaupun orangtuaku merestui kalian, kau takut jika keluargamu tidak mau menerimanya. Lalu dimana perasaanmu saat kau menutup matamu atas segala perjuangan yang aku lakukan. Dengar Siwon, aku tidak pentas menerima semua itu.'' Kyuhyun meninggalkan meja makan sebelum dia menghabiskan sarapannya.

''Cho Kyuhyun!'' Panggil Siwon tapi Kyuhyun tetap pergi. Siwon terlihat terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, ''Perjuangan? Bukan perjuangan tapi pemaksaanmu terhadapku.''

Kyuhyun pergi dengan taksi, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak setiap dia memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Perjuangannya tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa kecuali status palsu pernikahannya dengan Siwon.

''Aku lelah Siwon, lelah...'' Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telepak tangan, dia menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara. Supir taksi mulai menyadari jika Kyuhyun menangis, laki-laki paruh baya itu memberikan Kyuhyun tisu tanpa bicara. ''Terima kasih Ahjusshi.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum pada supir taksi itu.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di tempat Gym, Kyuhyun menghapus airmatanya. ''Terima kasih banyak, Ahjusshi.'' Kyuhyun memberikan uang lalu keluar dari taksi. Di depan gedung tinggi itu, Kyuhyun menyakinkan dirinya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dia juga tidak ingin Seunghyun curiga. ''Baiklah Kyuhyun, semangat!''

Kyuhyun masuk ke tempat Gym dengan tersenyum cerah. Kyuhyun langsung menuju ruangan Seunghyun, tempat masih sepi karena hari masih pagi. Resepsionis depan bilang kalau Seunghyun sudah ada di ruangannya dan meminta Kyuhyun langsung ke ruangannya.

 **Tok! Tok!**

''Masuk!'' Suara berat Seunghyun terdengar. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan muncul sambil tersenyum, ''Seunghyun, selamat pagi.'' Kyuhyun masuk. Seunghyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Kenapa pagi sekali datangnya?''

''Aku tidak datang untuk olahraga, kau lihatkan aku tidak membawa apa-apa.''

Seunghyun mengerutkan alisnya, ''Tidak latihan? Lalu kenapa kau kemari?''

''Aku ingin bicara denganmu, bisakah kita bicara?''

Seunghyun melihat jam di tangannya, ''Baiklah, kita bisa bicara di cafe dekat sini.'' Seunghyun mengambil kunci mobilnya, keduanya keluar dari Gym dan pergi dengan mobil Seunghyun.

''Apa kau sudah memberitahu suamimu?'' Tanya Seunghyun disela mengemudi. Kyuhyun melihat keluar jendela, ''Iya, dia tahu aku keluar rumah.'' Jawab Kyuhyun. Seunghyun melirik ke arahnya, ''Apa kau tidak memberitahu kemana kau pergi?'' Tanya Seunghyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Seunghyun, ''Kami dalam keadaan tidak baik, mungkin kami akan berpisah.''

Seunghyun terkejut mendengarnya, ''Apa kau bercanda?''

Kyuhyun menyender dan melihat ke depan, ''Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak pernah berbohong. Semua yang aku katakan tidak bercanda, kami akan segera bercerai.''

Seunghyun menyampingkan mobilnya, dia benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. ''Kyuhyun, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Kita sudah bersama dalam waktu yang lama...''

Kyuhyun memotong, ''Lalu apa Seunghyun, waktu tidak penting bagiku. Seberapa lama kita mengenal, bersama bahkan menjalin hubungan tidak menjamin apapun. Apa dengan kau lama mencintai seseorang maka orang itu akan membalas cintamu?''

Seunghyun semakin terkejut, dia sangat mengenal Kyuhyun jadi dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti mempunyai masalah yang besar. Seunghyun menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dari mata Kyuhyun, ''Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku akan selalu membantumu.''

Kyuhyun semakin menangis mendengar kata-kata Seunghyun, dia teringat pada masa lalunya bersama Seunghyun. ''Terima kasih banyak Seunghyun-ah, aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu lagi.'' Seunghyun ingin memeluknya tapi dia sadar kalau Kyuhyunnya bukan lagi miliknya sekalipun Kyuhyun berkata akan bercerai.

''Aku yakin jika setiap masalah pasti memiliki solusi, untuk itu kau jangan cepat mengambil keputusan.''

''Kau benar Seunghyun, mungkin kami terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Kami belum saling mengenal lama, mungkin itu juga alasan kami memiliki ketidakcocokan.''

Seunghyun memegang tangan Kyuhyun, ''Kyuhyun, kau pasti pernah mendengar kalau masa tersulit dalam sebuah pernikahan ada pada 100 hari pertama, kau harus bisa melewati itu.''

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, ucapan Seunghyun tidak salah. Dia seharusnya terus mempertahankan semuanya paling tidak selama 100 hari. Siwon tetaplah manusia biasa, hatinya pasti bisa berubah. Seharusnya saat Siwon meminta berpisah, Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya, jangan hanya sekali pukulan dia langsung kalah.

''Kyuhyun-ah, jangan terlalu jujur. Sifat jujur memang baik tapi ada kalanya kejujuran itu membuatmu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga.''

Ucapan Seunghyun sangat tidak Kyuhyun mengerti. ''Apa maksudmu? Jujur dan kehilangan itu hal yang berbeda.''

Seunghyun menatap tanpa menjawab kebingungan Kyuhyun. _''Jangan terlalu jujur padaku, kejujuranmu soal rumah tangga membuatku ingin merampasmu. Tapi aku takut suatu saat nanti kejujuranmu juga akan menyakitkan untukku.''_

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Siwon tidak bisa fokus bekerja. Sejak duduk di meja kerjanya, dia tidak bisa mengerjakan apapun padahal pekerjaannya cukup banyak. Dia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan tapi di satu sisi dia merasa jika keputusannya sudah benar. Keputusan untuk berpisah secara baik-baik akan lebih mudah daripada mereka jujur setelah melangkah sejauh itu.

Siwon menarik laci kecil di meja kerjanya, mengambil bingkai foto yang selama ini selalu terpajang di meja kerjanya. ''Kenapa kau tega padaku Kibum-ah, apa kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku? Apa kau pikir aku bahagia bersama adikmu? Kami... Kami berdua sama-sama menderita dan kaulah penyebab dari penderitaan kami.''

Siwon pernah merasakan kebahagiaan saat mencintai seseorang dengan tulus. Dia jadi menyesal kembali ke Korea, dia dan Kibum begitu bahagia saat mereka bersama di luar negeri. Siwon tahu keluarga Kibum, Kibum pernah bercerita soal adiknya bahkan Siwon pernah melihat fotonya. Siwon tidak mengira jika sekarang dia justru bersama dengan orang yang tidak dia inginkan.

 _ **''Siwon, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan menyerah.''**_

Siwon mendecih mengingat kata-kaka Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan lantang dan penuh keyakinan. Apa dia orang yang mudah jatuh cinta? Apa Siwon harus mempercayai kata-katanya? Mengingat apa yang pernah Kyuhyun ceritakan, dia takut jika Kyuhyun pura-pura mencintainya untuk menyakiti Kibum.

 _''Apa aku harus percaya padamu? Bisa saja kau melakukan ini karena rasa irimu pada Kibum. Dia bisa melakukan apapun, pandai dalam semua hal dan dia mendapatkan apa yang tidak kau dapatkan.''_

Pintu tiba-tiba dibuka, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Siwon. ''Cintaku~'' Suara Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon, Siwon buru-buru memasukan kembali foto Kibum ke dalam laci. Dia duduk dengan tegak seakan sibuk bekerja. ''Untuk apa kemari, aku sedang sibuk.''

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati Siwon, dia berdiri di depan Siwon sambil tersenyum sendiri. ''Tebak, apa yang telah aku putuskan.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap ke depan, ''Jika tidak ada hubungannya denganku, aku tidak mau tahu.'' Siwon mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

''Aku mengundang kedua orang tua kita untuk makan malam di rumah.''

Siwon terlihat terkejut, _''Dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tapi ekspresinya...''_ Siwon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

''Siwon-won~ apa kau mendengarkan aku?'' Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya pada wajah Siwon, mengecup kilas bibirnya. Siwon langsung kembali ke dunia nyata, dia mengambil tisu dan menyeka keringat di keningnya. ''Jadi itu keputusanmu?'' Siwon bertanya gugup.

Kyuhyun dengan yakin mengangguk, ''Yup! Aku sangat yakin.'' Siwon langsung bangun dari kursinya, dia mendekati Kyuhyun menahan Kyuhyun yang tersudut di meja kerjanya. ''Apapun reaksi orangtua, kau sudah siap?''

''Sangat siap! Lalu kau sendiri?''

Siwon menjauhi Kyuhyun, ''Ayo kita akhiri tanpa berakhir pertengkaran.'' Siwon berbicara tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit memerah tapi dia menahan dirinya, bahkan dia menahan agar suaranya tidak berubah. ''Aku pikir itu yang kau inginkan. Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Jika pada akhirnya aku menderita, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Aku mendapatkan balasan atas kejahatanku pada kalian.''

Siwon membalikan badan cepat, ''Apa kau tidak memikirkan yang lain? Jika satu terbongkar maka yang lainnya juga akan terbongkar.''

Kyuhyun mulai mengerti pemikiran Siwon, tentu saja Siwon tidak pernah satu detik pun memikirkan perasaannya. ''Aku mengerti, ini soal kau dan Kibum kan? Seharusnya kedua keluarga akan lebih mendukung kalian karena aku yang bersalah. Disaat mereka membenciku, kalian berdua akan di dukung untuk kembali bersama.''

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak, ''Aku akan menganggap kebersamaan kita yang singkat sebagai mimpi yang indah.''

''Cho Kyuhyun, pikirkan semuanya lagi. Rencana yang aku buat lebih menguntungkan kita semua. Kita berpisah baik-baik dan aku akan mendekati Kibum secara natural, kau bisa mencari pria lain yang mencintaimu.''

Demi Tuhan, Siwon sangat mudah mengatakan semuanya. Apa benar dia bisa kembali bersama dengan Kibum? Apa tanggapan orang jika mantan ipar bersama. Walaupun sebagian orang akan berkata cinta tidak pernah salah, itu tetap terdengar tidak masuk akal. Siwon juga berpikir Kyuhyun bisa bersama dengan orang lain, padahal dia sendiri tahu perasaan Kyuhyun padanya yang begitu besar.

''Apa kau yakin Kibum masih mencintaimu?''

Siwon diam tapi dia masih yakin dengan hal itu. ''Aku tahu sekarang, kau pura-pura mencintaiku lalu kita menikah hanya untuk menyakiti Kibum. Setelah dia menderita dan tidak lagi mencintaiku, kau melepaskanku. Apa salahku padamu? Kau orang yang tidak aku kenal tapi kau tega melakukan ini padaku!''

Cukup, kata-kata Siwon sudah keterlaluan. Apa Kyuhyun sekejam itu? Kibum adalah kakaknya, dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti saudaranya sendiri. Salah Siwon? Kesalahan Siwon hanya satu, dia muncul dan membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya.

Kyuhyun meremas bajunya, ''Cukup Siwon, jangan pernah menuduhku seperti itu. Sekalipun aku bukan orang baik, aku bukan orang sekejam itu.''

Siwon tertawa, ''Lalu, apa alasanmu sebenarnya?''

''Aku...'' Kyuhyun tidak bisa bicara lagi, rasanya dia ingin menangis dan melempar barang-barang Siwon keluar jendela atau mungkin Siwon ingin dia dorong sampai ke lantai dasar gedung.

''Aku apa Cho Kyuhyun, jawab!''

Kyuhyun langsung keluar, dia tidak sanggup jika harus terus bicara dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, dia telah hancur dan terluka. ''Tuhan, mungkin dosaku terlalu besar makanya Engkau lakukan ini padaku.'' Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam lift lalu menyenderkan punggungnya. ''Cinta tulusku kenapa harus dibalas dengan rasa sakit.''

Siwon menjambak rambutnya sendiri, dia benar-benar merasa sangat buruk. Ini baru pertama kali dia tega menyakiti hati seseorang dengan sengaja. Siwon tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, setiap kali dia mengingat Kyuhyun, emosinya akan meledak begitu saja. _ **''**_ _ **Disaat mereka membenciku, kalian berdua akan di dukung untuk kembali bersama''**_ Kata-kata itu yang membuat Siwon kehilangan kendali.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Donghae merasa menyesal pergi ke tempat Gym hari ini. Kyuhyun tidak pergi kesana dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilannya. Donghae hanya banyak mengomel sendiri, dia duduk diatas motornya. ''Apa aku ke rumahnya saja?'' Donghae menghidupkan mesin motornya. Ponsel Donghae berbunyi, Donghae mematikan kembali mesin motornya.

 _''Malam ini? Oh, baiklah Eomma, aku akan kesana sendiri.''_

 _''Ne, jangan khawatir. Sampai jumpa, Eomma.''_

Donghae langsung menggas motornya dan pergi ke toko bunga. ''Makan malam keluarga, apa yang ingin kau umumkan Kakak Ipar.'' Gumam Donghae saat masuk ke toko bunga. Dia tidak yakin kalau hal yang ingin Kakak dan Kakak Iparnya umumkan itu berita bahagia. ''Jangan bilang kalian ingin berpisah, semoga bukan.''

Kibum juga menerima pesan dari adiknya, dia pulang lebih awal untuk membeli sesuatu. Kibum tadinya ingin membuat cake sendiri tapi waktu sudah terlalu mepet, akhirnya dia membeli cake di toko. Saat keluar dari toko, dia bertemu dengan seseorang. ''Oh, Kibum Noona?''

''Changmin.'' Kibum tersenyum pada pria tinggi di depannya.

''Apa kabar, senang bisa melihatmu lagi Noona.'' Changmin dan Kibum berjabat tangan. Changmin itu teman Kyuhyun saat di Junior High School, dulu rumah mereka bertetangga.

''Kabarku baik Changmin-ah, apa kau tidak bisa memanggilku nama saja. Maksudku kau sedikit lebih muda dariku, walaupun kau dan Kyuhyun satu angkatan.'' Kibum tersenyum, Changmin selalu lupa jika Kibum tidak suka dipanggil Noona.

''Aku mengerti Kibum-ah, aku lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.'' Changmin tersenyum, ''Oh ya, bagaimana kabar anak nakal itu?''

Kibum hanya terkekeh, ''Dia sekarang tidak nakal lagi, dia sudah menjadi seorang istri.''

Changmin terkejut, '' _Evil's Baby_ itu sudah menikah? Astaga ini mengejutkan. Aku hanya pergi ke luar kota, dia sudah melangkah sejauh itu.''

Kibum merasa tidak enak jika mengobrol di depan toko, dia membawa Changmin ke cafe terdekat lalu mereka mulai mengobrol bersama.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Tinggal satu jam lagi semua keluarga akan datang. Kyuhyun menyiapkan ruang makan dibantu oleh para pelayan. Kyuhyun belum bersiap-siap, dia masih memakai pakaian biasa dan juga belum merias wajah. Siwon mendekati ruang makan, ''Biar pelayan yang menyelesaikan, aku ingin kita bicara.''

''Kita akan bicara nanti saat semuanya sudah datang.'' Kyuhyun mengabaikan Siwon. Siwon tidak bisa menahan sampai nanti, dia perlu bicara. Tanpa basa-basi, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke ruangan sebelah.

''Dengarkan aku!'' Tangan kiri Siwon mengurung Kyuhyun yang tersudut di dinding. Kyuhyun menahan nafas saat Siwon begitu dekat dengannya. ''Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan lagi, Siwon.'' Kyuhyun mulai merasa nafasnya berkurang. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, Siwon menutup mata saat menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung mendorong dada Siwon menjauh, ''Aku mohon, jangan permainkan aku. Aku lelah Siwon, kau menciumku bahkan menyentuhku tapi kau juga memintaku pergi. Apa aku wanita murahan?''

Siwon menatap mata cokelat Kyuhyun yang mulai memerah, ''Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, kenapa kau tidak menolak?''

Kyuhyun menelan saliva, ''Aku tidak menolak karena aku menginginkannya. Kau orang yang aku kasihi, tapi jika aku hanya kau anggap...'' Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

''Siwon, mungkin kau memiliki sedikit perasaan untukku walaupun kau tidak mau mengakuinya.'' Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon yang masih memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon meninju dinding, ''Ada apa denganku, dekat dengannya selalu membuatku kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri.''

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, dia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Dia menutup mata, meresapi apa yang baru yang terjadi. Terkadang Siwon membuatnya salah paham dan banyak berharap, entah apa yang sebenarnya Siwon pikirkan, Kyuhyun selalu tidak bisa membaca pikiran Siwon.

''Oh, Choi Siwon~ Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan membuatku kembali berharap. Aku ingin berada di hatimu walaupun hanya sedikit.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Semua keluarga telah berkumpul di ruang makan. Hal mengejutkan terjadi, Kibum datang bersama dengan Changmin. Dia mengajak Changmin karena Changmin sudah dianggap seperti keluarga dan Changmin memaksa ingin bertemu dengan suami Kyuhyun. Siwon selalu menatap curiga pada Changmin yang tidak dikenalnya.

''Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut saat diundang makan malam seperti ini, apa menantu akan mengumumkan hal yang besar? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggunya.'' Ucap Eomma Choi dengan raut bahagia, Siwon merasa bersalah atas senyuman itu. Berbeda dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun terlihat tenang.

''Iya Eommanim, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada semuanya.'' Kyuhyun menatap satu persatu anggota keluarga termasuk Kibum dan Siwon. Kibum tidak tahu apa-apa, dia hanya tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menatapnya.

Siwon merasa begitu tegang, dia tidak berhenti berkeringat. Donghae mulai merasa curiga pada gesture kakaknya yang aneh. Siwon bahkan selalu meneguk air putih dan berkeringat. Setelah makan malam telah selesai, Donghae mengajak Hyungnya bicara berdua.

''Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan pada semuanya?'' Donghae berbisik.

Siwon melihat sekeliling, dia ingin memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang curiga melihatnya berbisik-bisik dengan Donghae. ''Donghae tolong lakukan sesuatu. Kyuhyun, dia ingin mengatakan semuanya.''

Donghae terkejut, ''Mengatakan semuanya? Apa itu artinya dia akan berpisah denganmu?''

''Sudah dipastikan seperti itu. Lebih buruk dari itu, mungkin dia akan dibenci semua orang.''

Donghae tidak bisa membiarkan semua itu terjadi, ''Tidak Hyung! Dia tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya, itu akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan sangat menderita, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu.'' Donghae mulai panik, Siwon meremas keras bahu Donghae. ''Apa yang terjadi padamu? Sejak kapan kau begitu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun?''

Donghae sadar dengan reaksinya yang berlebihan, Siwon langsung menatapnya dengan curiga. ''Itu... Mungkin akan merugikan hubunganmu dan Kibum.'' Jawab Donghae cepat.

Siwon mengiyakan, ''Tentu akan sangat menyulitkan kami. Aku pikir dia sengaja, dia sengaja membongkarnya sekarang. Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa bersatu dengan Kibum.''

''Tidak Hyung, kalian masih bisa bersama asal cara yang dipakai tepat. Tapi aku ingin kau tahu Hyung, Kibum sepertinya tidak mencintaimu. Maksudku, cintanya untukmu tidak sama seperti dulu.''

''Itu sudah pasti, dia banyak menderita karenaku. Wajar jika rasa cinta itu bercampur dengan amarah dan benci.''

''Sekarang yang harus Hyung lakukan adalah menggagalkan pengakuan Kyuhyun.''

Siwon mengerti lalu keduanya kembali bergabung dengan anggota keluarga lain. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon langsung mendekatinya, ''Semuanya, ada yang ingin aku katakan.'' Kyuhyun berdiri disebelah Siwon. _''No Kyuhyun, No!'_ ' Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun.

Semua keluarga nampak tidak sabar, kedua Eomma saling berpegangan tangan dan selalu tersenyum sementara para Appa juga terlihat tidak sabar. ''Yeobo, putri bungsu kita telah dewasa. Dia terlihat begitu bahagia.'' Bisik Eomma Cho pada Appa Cho.

 _''Kyuhyunie, apa yang akan kau katakan.''_ Kibum menanti dengan sabar.

 _''Tidak Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar mulai kehilangan akal.''_ Donghae masih panik.

Changmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum pada Kibum yang terlihat menunggu adiknya bicara. ''Tenang saja Kibum-ah, Kyuhyun selalu memiliki kejutan manis.'' Bisik Changmin pada Kibum.

''Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, bagaimana aku mengenal Siwon. Iya kan?''

Siwon menutup mata lalu menunduk, Kyuhyun tidak bisa dicegah lagi. Donghae meneguk minumannya dengan tidak sabaran. Kibum mulai berpikir, _''Kyuhyun mengenal Siwon dariku, apa yang coba dia katakan.''_ Kibum mulai khawatir.

''Iya sayang, Eommanim selalu penasaran dengan hal itu.'' Eomma Choi menyahut. Eomma dan Appa Kyuhyun juga penasaran, memang Kyuhyun jarang membahas kehidupan pribadinya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas perlahan, ''Kejadian itu tidak bisa aku lupakan.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melirik pada Siwon, Siwon masih terus meminta Kyuhyun berhenti dari matanya. Kyuhyun orang jujur, dia pasti akan mengatakan semua tanpa terkecuali.

''Eomma Choi, apa Siwon sebelumnya memiliki kekasih yang lebih cantik dariku?''

Semua pandangan mengarah pada Ibu kandung Siwon, Kibum dan Siwon sempat saling berpandangan. ''Mungkin Siwon pernah berpacaran, tapi dari yang Eomma kenal... Tidak ada yang lebih cantik darimu. Siwon tidak pandai mencari pacar, dia hanya berkencan dengan wanita pintar.'' Jawab Eomma Choi.

Kibum cukup terkejut, jika seperti itu artinya Siwon berkencan dengannya karena Kibum memiliki otak yang cerdas. Astaga, entah Kibum harus merasa kecewa atau bangga.

''Itu yang ingin aku katakan. Siwon selalu berkencan dengan wanita pintar dan memiliki gelar dari Universitas luar negeri. Aku tidak cerdas, aku juga tidak kuliah di luar negeri. Apa mungkin orang sepertiku berkencan dengan Siwon?''

Semuanya malah tertawa kecuali Siwon, Donghae dan Kibum. Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa tapi Eomma Cho mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres pada putrinya. Eomma Cho juga merasa bersalah karena melarang Kyuhyun mengejar keinginannya untuk kuliah di luar negeri sama seperti Kibum.

''Sayang, cinta itu buta. Siwon mencintaimu apa adanya lagipula kau orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Semuanya akan menyukaimu walaupun kau tidak memiliki gelar yang tinggi.'' Eomma Choi kembali bicara.

''Benarkah Eomma? Tapi sayangnya kami tidak pernah berkencan.''

Siwon benar-benar lemas begitupun dengan Donghae. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semuanya sekarang.

''Putriku, kau baik-baik saja?'' Eomma Cho mengkhawatirkan putri bungsunya.

''Aku sehat Eomma, aku hanya ingin membagi kisahku dan Siwon.''

''Eomma rasa kau bicara seperti ini karena Siwon tidak mengajakmu berkencan setelah menikah kan? Astaga, anak sulungku itu memang keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa dia sibuk bekerja sampai lupa menyenangkan istri.'' Eomma Choi bangun lalu memukuli lengan Siwon.

Changmin dan para orangtua tertawa tapi ekspresi dari Siwon, Donghae dan Kibum tidak berubah. Eomma Choi sadar kalau anaknya hanya diam walaupun dia bermaksud membuat suasana yang sedikit tenang (karena kata-kata tidak biasa Kyuhyun) menjadi lebih hangat dan bersahabat.

''Aku bertemu dengan Siwon di LA, saat aku mengunjungi Kakakku disana.''

Semuanya terkejut, Kibum dan Siwon benar-benar pucat. Donghae tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ''Iya, kami juga bertemu pertama kali disana. Aku yang pertama mengenal Kyuhyun lalu aku memperkenalkannya pada Hyung. Dulu Kyuhyun selalu menitipkan surat cinta padaku.'' Ucap Donghae membuat suasana semakin tegang. Siwon menatap tajam adiknya.

''Donghae kau tidak boleh berbohong. Aku memang menjadikanmu sebagai pelantara untuk menyampaikan cintaku pada Siwon tapi bukan kau yang mengenalkan Siwon padaku tapi Kibum Eonnie.''

Siwon benar-benar tidak tahan, dia lantas mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Semuanya terkejut dan mulai bersorak gembira. ''Hentikan, aku mohon.'' Bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun terkejut tapi dia bisa mengusai dirinya, Kyuhyun tersenyum malu saat menatap semua orang.

''Siwon ingin membuatku diam agar kejadian yang hanya kami berdua tahu tidak diketahui orang lain. Ini benar-benar rahasia antara sepasang kekasih.'' Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

''Astaga! Setelah membuat kami penasaran kalian berniat tutup mulut, astaga~'' Appa Choi pura-pura kecewa, ''Putraku memiliki inisitif yang tepat, wanita akan diam jika di cium.'' Tambahnya membuat Appa Cho tertawa.

''Karena hal yang ingin kau ceritakan dilarang oleh anakku yang penuh rahasia itu, sebaiknya sekarang kita karokean saja. Sudah lama aku tidak bersenang-senang dengan yang seumuran.'' Ucap Eomma Choi.

''Itu ide yang bagus.'' Sahut Eomma Cho.

Akhirnya kedua orangtua pergi ke ruang karaoke yang ada di rumah itu, Changmin dan Kibum juga ikut tapi sepertinya Kibum ikut hanya untuk membuat kedua orang tuanya tidak curiga terlebih Kyuhyun sudah mengatakan hal seperti tadi.

Siwon dan Donghae mulai mengintrogasi Kyuhyun. ''Kau sudah kehilangan akal, Cho Kyuhyun?''' Donghae menatapnya tidak percaya.

''Memangnya apa yang sudah aku katakan, aku tidak mengatakan semuanya.'' Kyuhyun hanya berekspresi tenang. Siwon meneguk wine untuk menghilangkan perasaan buruk yang sejak tadi menguasainya.

''Jika aku tidak menghentikanmu, entah apa yang akan terjadi.'' Siwon benar-benar merasa lega sekarang.

''Bukankah ini yang kalian inginkan. Kalian selalu menyebutku orang jahat, disaat aku ingin mengakui kesalahanku, kalian malah melarangku.''

''Tapi tidak dengan cara ini, ini hanya akan merugikanmu. Apa kau tidak takut?''

''Tidak, aku tidak takut Donghae.''

''Kyuhyun, aku akan melupakan Kibum. Ayo kita mulai semuanya lagi.''

Kyuhyun malah tertawa, ''Hahaha kau mengatakan itu agar aku berubah pikiran. Setelah aku setuju kau akan kembali mengharapkan orang lain. Apa aku sebuah barang?''

Donghae juga tidak suka dengan kata-kata Hyungnya. ''Jangan main-main Hyung, kau hanya akan membuat semuanya semakin kacau.''

''Donghae, berhenti ikut campur. Kau memang tahu semua yang terjadi tapi kau tidak berhak berbicara, ini masalahku dengan Kyuhyun. Kami yang akan memutuskan semuanya.''

Donghae jadi emosi mendengarnya, ''Ini bukan urusanku? Jika bukan wanita yang aku sukai terlibat, aku tidak akan ikut campur.''

Siwon dan Kyuhyun terkejut, ''Apa kau menyukai kakakku juga Donghae?'' Kyuhyun mulai curiga, Siwon melotot mendengarnya.

Donghae memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun, ''Aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun, berpisahlah dengan Hyungku secara baik-baik lalu balas perasaanku.''

Kyuhyun malah tertawa dan balik memegang pipi Donghae, ''Aku akan membalasnya di kehidupan kedua.'' Siwon juga ikut tersenyum, ''Sejak kapan kau bisa bercanda, kau banyak perkembangan!'' Donghae jadi merasa bodoh, kejujurannya malah ditertawakan.

''Buddy!'' Kyuhyun langsung menggendong anjing kecilnya yang mendekat, Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi anjing kecil itu. Siwon tersenyum lega karena yang dikhawatirkannya tidak terjadi.

''Kau pasti sangat lega sekarang Hyung.''

Siwon menoleh pada adiknya, ''Setidaknya untuk saat ini lega.''

''Hyung, Kyuhyun itu sangat nekat. Kau jangan pernah membuatnya marah, dia benar-benar bisa melakukan semuanya. Apa dia sedang marah padamu?''

Siwon diam dan membenarkan dalam hati. Dia memang sudah membuat Kyuhyun marah atau lebih tepatnya membuat Kyuhyun sakit hati. Bukan hanya masalah hubungannya dan Kibum yang membuat Siwon takut, ada perasaan lain yang tidak mampu Siwon kendalikan. Perasaan besar yang membuat Siwon tidak berdaya bahkan disaat dia belum tahu perasaan apa itu.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Malam semakin larut, Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Semua pelayan yang membantu menyiapkan acara sudah pergi, meninggalkan sepasang suami-istri yang hanya diam tanpa saling bicara. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menunggu Siwon mengatakan sesuatu, Siwon hanya diam karena masih merasakan sisa-sisa kekesalan dalam dirinya.

''Kau merusak kesempatan untuk pergi dariku.'' Kyuhyun mulai bicara karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Siwon yang diam.

Siwon menatap pada mata Kyuhyun, ''Bukan kau yang menentukan itu Kyuhyun, akulah yang akan memutuskan kapan itu terjadi.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ''Wow, kau pasti menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menghancurkanku sampai berkeping-keping, aku tidak sabar menantikan itu.''

Siwon bangun dari duduknya, ''Tidurlah, sudah malam.'' Siwon berjalan naik ke lantai dua. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya, ''Kau memang ingin menghancurkanku.'' Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon naik ke lantai atas.

Siwon berbaring di tempat tidur, pria itu masih mencoba untuk tidur. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi lalu keluar dengan memakai pakaian tidur. Kyuhyun berbaring disebelah Siwon, menatap punggung Siwon yang membelakanginya. _''Kau sangat keras kepala, cintaku.''_

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

Kibum terkejut, dia melihat Kyuhyun turun dari taksi bersamaan dengannya. Walaupun seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan karena dia datang ke kantor Siwon untuk urusan pekerjaan, tapi jika mengingat hubungan ketiganya, wajar Kibum merasa takut adiknya akan salah paham.

''Eonnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' Kyuhyun mulai bertanya. Kibum berusaha tenang untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, ''Kyuhyunie, aku datang untuk membicarakan pekerjaan yang kemarin. Senang sekali kita bisa bertemu disini, apa kau sedang mengunjungi suamimu?''

''Kebetulan aku melewati kantor ini, aku pikir aku harus menyapa suamiku.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, Kibum ikut tersenyum dan berharap hubungan adiknya semakin baik dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

''Ayo kita masuk bersama-sama.'' Kyuhyun merangkul Kibum, membawa kakaknya masuk bersama-sama ke dalam tempat pria yang telah masuk ke dalam kehidupan sekaligus hati mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum masuk ke dalam lift tanpa melihat tanda peringatan jika lift tengah mengalami kerusakan, tanda tersebut terhalangi oleh pot bunga besar yang berada di depan lift. Tanpa ada perasaan takut, keduanya berdiri bersebelahan dengan tenang.

''Maaf soal kemarin, aku merasa bersalah padamu.'' Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Kibum, Kibum berusaha tersenyum tenang padahal dia selalu merasa buruk jika mengingat kejadian kemarin.

''Kyu, jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi. Siwon telah menjadi milikmu, tolong jangan bahas masa lalu kami. Bagiku, Siwon hanyalah masa lalu yang sudah aku lupakan.''

''Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Eonnie. Pria yang kau sebut masa lalu itu masih mengharapkanmu, dia masih mencintaimu. Tidak ada tempat di hatinya untukku sekalipun kami sudah menikah.''

Kibum menggeleng, dia memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun. ''Kau adalah yang paling berharga untukku, aku tidak membutuhkan cinta pria selain cinta dari adikku. Sayang, maafkan aku, aku telah membuatmu banyak menderita, jadi aku mohon...'' Kibum tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, Kyuhyun juga ikut menangis karenanya.

''Tidak, itu semua tidak benar. Eonnie tidak pernah membuatku menderita, diriku sendiri yang telah membuat hidupku menderita. Sifat egoisku, sifat burukku yang telah membuatku menghancurkan semuanya.''

Kibum memeluk adik satu-satunya, satu-satunya saudara yang Kibum miliki di dunia ini. ''Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku atas apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang.'' Kibum terus menangis, menyesali semua yang telah terjadi pada mereka berdua. Kibum selalu merasa bersalah, karena dirinya telah merenggut kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

Saat masih berpelukan, lift tiba-tiba berhenti. Lampu di dalam lift juga padam dengan otomatis. Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun, ''Apa yang terjadi?'' Kibum mencoba menekan tombol disisi pintu tetapi tombol itu tidak berfungsi.

''Apa lift ini rusak?'' Kyuhyun mulai mencurigai, ''Kita terjebak di dalam lift rusak.''

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ''Tidak Kyu, kita akan segera keluar dari sini.'' Kibum terus mencoba untuk membuka pintu lift tapi karena tombol itu rusak, pintu tidak kunjung terbuka.

''Tolong kami, apa ada orang di luar?'' Kyuhyun mulai berteriak di tengah-tengah pintu, dia mencoba membuka pintu itu tetapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk itu.

''Oh astaga, kenapa tidak ada sinyal disini?'' Kibum semakin frustasi karena tidak ada sinyal di ponselnya. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, ternyata ponsel Kyuhyun juga sama. ''Ini benar-benar menyebalkan, kita harus keluar dari sini sebelum kehabisan oksigen.''

''Apakah ada yang mendengar kami? Tolong kami, lift ini rusak!'' Kibum mencoba berteriak lebih kencang. Kyuhyun mengambil sisir kecil dari dalam tasnya, dia mencoba membuka pintu dengan mencongkel tengah-tengahnya. ''Ayolah terbuka!''

Kibum menyender di dinding lalu terduduk di bawah, dia sudah kehabisan suara karena berteriak. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah karena tidak berhasil membuka pintu. ''Eonnie, kau baik-baik saja?'' Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Kibum.

Kibum menyeka keringat di dahi Kyuhyun, ''Apa kau kepanasan, aigo~'' Kibum mengambil sapu tangan dari tasnya, Kibum tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. ''Kau ingat, saat kita ikut lomba lari saat masih kecil dulu. Kita kalah tapi kita paling bahagia dibanding peserta yang menang, walaupun setelahnya kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit.''

''Aku memang lemah, seharusnya saat itu kau terus lari Eonnie. Jangan memikirkan aku, teruslah berlari dan kau pasti juara.''

''Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu, aku harus menjaga adikku.''

Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum, ''Terima kasih sudah menjadi kakak terbaik untukku, aku menyayangimu Eonnie~''

''Aku lebih menyayangimu, sayang~''

Sudah 15 menit mereka terjebak di dalam lift, keduanya sudah mulai lemas karena kekurangan oksigen dan terlalu banyak berteriak. Keduanya mulai pasrah dan hanya duduk sambil berpelukan. ''Aku yakin, kita akan segera keluar, jangan khawatir.'' Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang memeluknya.

Siwon dan asistennya baru kembali dari rapat di luar, keduanya masuk ke dalam perusahaan setelah sebelumnya makan siang di luar. Terlihat beberapa petugas keamanan berlarian ke arah lift, diantara mereka membawa peralatan listrik. ''Sekretaris Kang, cari tahu yang terjadi.'' Perintah Siwon.

''Baik, Sajangnim.'' Sekretaris Kang langsung mengikuti ke arah pertugas keamanan pergi. Sekretaris Kang melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan pintu lift. Sekretaris Kang mulai mendekat, ''Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang terjebak di dalam?'' Tanya Sekretaris Kang.

''Ada yang mengabaikan papan peringatan, mereka terjebak di dalam.'' Jawab salah satu petugas.

''Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, ada berapa orang di dalam?'' Tanya Sekretaris Kang lagi.

''Dua orang, dari suaranya mereka hanya berdua.''

Tiba-tiba seorang karyawan pria berbicara, ''Tadi aku melihat istri Presdir Choi dan seorang wanita masuk ke dalam.''

Sekretaris Kang terkejut, ''Apa kau yakin?'' Karyawan itu sangat yakin dengan yang dilihatnya. ''Nyonya Choi, apa kau mendengarku?'' Sekretaris Kang mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun.

Di dalam Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang memanggilnya, ''Tolong aku, aku terjebak bersama Kakakku di dalam!'' Kyuhyun menyahuti teriakan Sekretaris Kang.

''Oh, astaga! Cepat lakukan semuanya dengan cepat, aku akan memberitahu Presdir.'' Sekretaris Kang langsung berlari ke tempat dia meninggalkan Siwon, Siwon baru akan berbelok ke arah lift lain yang tidak rusak. ''Presdir?'' Sekretaris Kang berlari mendekati Siwon.

''Apa yang terjadi disana, Sekretaris Kang?'' Tanya Siwon.

Sekretaris Kang menarik nafas sejenak, ''Istri anda dan Kakaknya terjebak di dalam lift rusak, semua petugas sedang berusaha membuka pintu lift.''

''Kyuhyun dan Kibum terjebak? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, ya Tuhan!'' Siwon langsung berjalan ke arah lift yang rusak, Sekretaris Kang mengikuti Siwon.

Petugas sedikit demi sedikit berhasil membuka pintu lift, semakin banyak orang yang berdatangan untuk melihat. ''Apa yang kalian lakukan, bubar dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!'' Teriak Siwon pada karyawan yang pulang makan siang bukannya ke ruangan mereka tetapi malah menonton lift yang rusak.

''Kyuhyun, kau di dalam?'' Panggil Siwon berteriak, ''Siwon, aku bersama Kibum disini.'' Jawab Kyuhyun tidak kalah kencang. ''Kibum...'' Siwon berbicara lirih, ''Lebih cepat lagi, kalau perlu hancurkan pintu ini.'' Perintah Siwon tegas. Sekretaris Kang sampai menutup telinganya karena suara Siwon sangat kencang.

''Kyu, dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu.'' Kibum tersenyum pada adiknya, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum karena suara Siwon terdengar sangat panik. ''Semoga saja begitu, aku rela sering terjebak seperti ini.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepala.

''Hyung!'' Donghae tiba-tiba datang, Siwon menatap adiknya dengan aneh. ''Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hae?'' Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, dia malah mendekati pintu lift. ''Kyuhyun, apa kau baik-baik saja?'' Teriak Donghae, Siwon hanya memutar mata melihatnya.

''Donghae, itukah kau? Aku baik-baik saja, _sayangku_.'' Jawab Kyuhyun dari dalam, Siwon mengomel mendengar kata _sayang_ diakhir kalimat Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ''Kau akan segera keluar, jangan khawatir.'' Ucap Donghae lagi. Donghae menatap ke arah Siwon dengan sengaja, Siwon hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

Setelah 10 menit, pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Kyuhyun dan Kibum merasa sangat lega walaupun mereka hampir kehabisan oksigen di dalam sana. Siwon dan Donghae tersenyum pada petugas yang berhasil membuka pintu, terlihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang berpelukan. Mereka melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Siwon dan Donghae bergantian.

Siwon masuk ke dalam lift, mendekati kedua wanita yang berdiri bersebelahan. Kibum tersenyum dan berniat keluar tapi Siwon malah memeluknya, ''Untunglah kau baik-baik saja.'' Bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun terkejut melihatnya, Kibum bahkan tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak.

Kyuhyun menatap keduanya lalu berusaha tersenyum, ''Kami baik-baik saja.'' Kyuhyun berucap pelan, Donghae kesal melihat Hyungnya yang bersikap seperti itu. Dia menarik Kyuhyun lalu memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

''Kau baik-baik sajakan, kau tidak kehabisan nafaskan Kyu?'' Donghae memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya, ''Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja.'' Donghae sangat merasa lega. Kali ini Siwon yang melihat pelukan Donghae pada Kyuhyun, Kibum masih merasa gugup dan terkejut karena pelukan Siwon.

''Ayo kita ke ruanganku.'' Siwon berjalan ke ruangannya. Kibum merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun, Donghae menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti Siwon. ''Ayo Kibum.'' Ajak Donghae melirik ke belakang. Kibum berjalan dibelakang Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

Di ruangan Siwon, Siwon memberikan Kibum dan Kyuhyun air minum. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan kejadian di lift, kenapa Siwon begitu tega melakukan semua itu di depan matanya. Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan Kibum, Siwon yang telah bersalah atas kejadian tadi.

''Donghae, bisa kau antarkan aku pulang? Aku rasa Kibum Eonnie dan Siwon ada pekerjaan yang harus mereka bicarakan.'' Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, Siwon menatap padanya. ''Duduklah Kyuhyun, kau boleh tahu apa yang aku dan Kibum bicarakan.'' Ucap Siwon.

''Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Kalian bicaralah berdua, semoga kerjasama kalian berjalan dengan baik.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu pergi. ''Kyuhyun-ah~'' Kibum berusaha mengejar tapi Siwon menahan, ''Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan, Kibum.''

Kyuhyun menutup mata sebentar sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, ''Hyung, kita bicara lagi nanti.'' Donghae menepuk pundak Siwon lalu keluar menyusul Kyuhyun.

Kibum menatap Siwon, ''Aku lelah Siwon, berhenti menyakiti adikku.'' Siwon menyentuh tangan Kibum tetapi Kibum langsung menjauhkannya, ''Jika kau selalu seperti ini, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu selamanya.'' Ancam Kibum.

''Kyuhyun-ah.'' Donghae berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam lift diikuti oleh Donghae. ''Don't cry~'' Donghae menghapus airmata yang mulai keluar dari mata Kyuhyun, airmata yang sudah Kyuhyun tahan sejak keluar dari lift tadi. Kyuhyun merasa malu pada Donghae, kenapa Donghae selalu melihatnya dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan.

Donghae ingin memeluk Kyuhyun tetapi Kyuhyun menahan, ''Jaga sikapmu, kau itu adik iparku.'' Kyuhyun menjuhkan tubuhnya. Donghae terlihat menahan rasa kesalnya, ''Jangan menangisi Hyungku yang bodoh itu, dia tidak pantas kau tangisi.''

''Aku marah karena aku tidak bisa membencinya, kenapa aku masih sangat mencintainya disaat aku seharusnya membencinya.'' Kyuhyun menghapus semua airmatanya, dia tidak bisa berbohong kalau hatinya mencintai sekaligus membenci Siwon.

Donghae merasa iba pada Kyuhyun, bukan hanya Kyuhyun tapi Kibum juga menjadi korban cinta dari Hyungnya. Donghae selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang Hyungnya miliki sampai membuat kedua wanita itu mencintainya. Donghae juga tidak mengerti kenapa Hyungnya itu begitu mudah menyakiti orang yang sangat mencintainya.

''Jika aku menjadi Choi Siwon, aku akan tegas menghadapi masalah ini. Aku tidak akan membuat kedua kakak-adik menderita.'' Donghae benar-benar menahan amarahnya, jika saja Siwon itu bukan kakaknya. Kyuhyun merasakan amarah Donghae, pria yang selalu bersikap kekanakan ternyata memiliki perasaan lebih dewasa dari Siwon yang selalu bersikap tenang.

''Aku selalu berharap tidak mencintainya. Begitu banyak pria di dunia ini, aku berharap aku mencintai mereka bukan Siwon.''

''Kau tidak mencoba mencintai yang lain, jika kau mencobanya...''

''Aku sudah mencoba Donghae, tapi aku tidak bisa.'' Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, dia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Donghae tidak tahan melihat Kyuhyun menangis dan putus asa, dia langsung memeluknya sekalipun Kyuhyun menolak.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 _''Aku akan pergi dari hidupmu selamanya.''_ Siwon melempar bingkai foto kebersamaannya dengan Kibum saat masih berpacaran. Bingkai foto itu hancur dan pecah menjadi berkeping-keping, sama seperti retaknya ketiga hati yang terlibat dalam cinta segitiga yang rumit. Sekarang semuanya menderita, semuanya merasakan rasa sakit masing-masing.

''Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Kibum! Aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu tapi dengan mudahnya kau bilang kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku.'' Siwon meremas rambutnya yang mulai memanjang, semua kata-kata Kibum berputar di kepalanya.

 _ **''Jika kau selalu seperti ini, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu selamanya.'' Kibum mengancam.**_

 _ **''Jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku masih mencintaimu Kibum-ah. Kau telah membuatku dalam situasi rumit, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?''**_

 _ **''Siwon, semuanya telah berubah. Kau harus menyadari statusmu sekarang, berhenti melihat pada masa lalu.''**_

 _ **''Tidak, tidak ada yang berubah untuk hatiku. Kau, kau yang memaksaku merubah semuanya, itu bukan keinginanku.''**_

 _ **''Kenapa kau begitu naif Siwon. Kau bisa menolak pernikahan itu dari awal. Karena kau marah padaku, kau menerima adikku. Tapi sekarang bukan kebahagiaan yang kau berikan untuknya, kau malah menyakitinya. Kenapa, kenapa kau menggunakanku untuk menyakiti saudaraku sendiri?''**_

 _ **''Ini semua kesalahan Kyuhyun, dia yang telah masuk ke dalam kehidupan kita.''**_

 _ **Kibum menampar pipi Siwon, ''Berhenti menyalahkannya, dia korban dari kisah cinta kita yang telah berakhir. Kau tidak pernah sadar, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu. Rasa cintaku sudah hilang bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mencintaimu.''**_

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun pergi dengan taksi, dia tidak tahan dengan Donghae yang selalu banyak bicara. Tidak jarang pria itu menyalahkannya karena mencintai pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Kyuhyun mengutuk semua itu, dulu dia tidak tahu soal hubungan Siwon dan Kakaknya. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sangat bodoh, sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu kalau dibalik semua kejadian itu ada Kibum yang selama ini menutupi hubungannya.

 _''Kenapa Eonnie, kenapa harus kau yang Siwon cintai. Apa aku tidak pantas untuk Siwon? Apa aku begitu buruk? Aku tidak bisa marah padamu, kau adalah Kakak yang aku sayangi.''_ Kyuhyun terus memikirkan semuanya, dia sangat terpukul.

Donghae terus mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun marah padanya, dia tidak ingin Donghae mencampuri urusannya dengan Siwon. Donghae sangat merasa gemas pada Kyuhyun, kenapa dia masih tetap mempertahankan rasa cinta untuk pria yang tidak mencintainya bahkan Siwon tidak menghargainya.

Taksi Kyuhyun berhenti di depan cafe, Kyuhyun turun lalu masuk ke dalam. Donghae ikut turun lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun, Donghae mengawasi Kyuhyun dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat. Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu meja, memesan sesuatu lalu Kyuhyun hanya diam menunggu pesanan.

''Kau itu sangat cantik dan muda Kyuhyun, astaga.'' Donghae kembali merasa kesal, orang seperti Kyuhyun pasti bisa mendapatkan pria jika lepas dari Siwon. Mungkin termasuk dirinya, orang yang sudah mencintai Kyuhyun sejak lama.

''Kyuhyun-nian?'' Seorang pria terlihat menyapa Kyuhyun, Donghae merasa kenal dengan pria tersebut. ''Pria yang kemarin datang bersama Kibum?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Changmin, ''Changmin-ah, apa kabar?'' Kyuhyun berdiri lalu bersalaman dengan Changmin. Keduanya berpelukan singkat lalu duduk berhadapan.

''Aku baik Kyuhyun, kita tidak sempat banyak mengobrol kemarin.'' Changmin tersenyum hangat seperti biasa.

''Maaf, kemarin aku tidak berhasil membuat makan malam yang mengesankan.'' Kyuhyun merasa menyesal. ''Tidak, aku senang bisa datang ke rumahmu.'' Changmin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu.

''Kau datang bersama Kakakku, apa ini artinya?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh maksud, Changmin jadi merasa malu karenanya.

''Aku sangat senang bertemu lagi dengan Kibum.'' Changmin tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang bisa mewakili banyak hal.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, saat dia menatap ke arah depan, dia melihat Donghae yang duduk dengan menutup sedikit wajahnya dengan buku menu. Ternyata benar, Donghae mengikutinya sampai di dalam cafe. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli, biar saja Donghae melakukan apapun yang dia suka.

''Jepang pasti tidak membuatmu melupakan cinta pertama, apa disana tidak ada gadis cantik?''

Changmin menatap keluar jendela cafe. ''Cinta tidak hanya untuk gadis cantik Kyuhyun, secantik apapun gadis itu... Tidak ada yang secantik wanita yang kita cintai.''

''Kau benar Min, terkadang cinta juga membuat kita tidak berdaya dan bodoh. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh karena cinta!''

Changmin merasa penasaran, setahu Changmin, Kyuhyun hidup bahagia karena menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya. ''Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan pernikahanmu?''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Aku bahagia tapi suamiku tidak, dia tidak mencintaiku.''

Changmin sangat terkejut mendengarnya, ''Jangan bercanda, ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk bercanda.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum membuat Changmin kesal dengan candaan Kyuhyun (menurut Changmin). ''Sudahlah, ini bukan saatnya membahas tentangku. Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kakakku?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 _''Kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak pernah berbohong. Semua yang aku katakan tidak bercanda, kami akan segera bercerai.''_

Seunghyun terus memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berpikir untuk bercerai, masalah apa yang sedang Kyuhyun hadapi bersama suaminya? Apakah jalan yang terbaik adalah perceraian? Seperti apa suami Kyuhyun, Seunghyun bahkan tidak mengetahui wajah dari suami Kyuhyun itu.

''Aku terbiasa menjadi pelindungmu, aku ingin melindungimu lagi Kyuhyunie~'' Seunghyun memandang foto masa lalu, fotonya bersama dengan Kyuhyun saat masih di bangku sekolah.

Seunghyun mengingat kejadian di masa lalu, Kyuhyun pernah pergi dari rumah saat bertengkar dengan Kibum. Saat itu Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya sambil menangis, dia mengatakan jika Ibunya tidak menyayanginya. Seunghyun merangkul Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 _''Kibum memenangkan lomba memasak, Ibu memberinya hadiah kalung. Sedangkan aku memenangkan lomba lari tapi Ibu memarahiku karena mengikuti lomba itu. Yang aku inginkan hanya ucapan selamat bukan hadiah seperti Kibum tapi Kibum malah memberikan kalung itu, aku menjadi marah dan melempar kalungnya.''_

 _''Kibum merasa marah juga dan akhirnya kami bertengkar. Ibu sangat marah karena kami berdua bertengkar. Kibum mengatakan soal aku yang melempar kalungnya, Ibu semakin marah padaku. Aku sangat sedih dan aku langung berlari keluar dan pergi ke rumahmu, maafkan aku Seunghyun-ah~''_

Seunghyun juga masih ingat jika malam itu Kyuhyun bahkan sakit. Badannya panas membuat Ibu Seunghyun merawat Kyuhyun, menemani Kyuhyun semalaman sampai demam Kyuhyun turun di pagi hari. Keesokan harinya Kibum datang dan meminta maaf, kedua adik-kakak itu akhirnya berbaikan.

''Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku berusaha melupakan perasaanku padamu, tolong jangan membuatku kembali mencintaimu.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah Siwon. Siwon sudah ada di rumah dan tengah duduk di ruang tamu dengan memainkan laptopnya, pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun saat Kyuhyun pulang. ''Selamat malam suamiku.'' Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon lalu mencium pipinya. Siwon hanya diam tidak merespon apapun, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, melepas rasa lelahnya dengan berbaring. Mata Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamar, memikirkan ucapan Changmin. ''Dia akan melamar Kibum, Ya Tuhan.'' Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, Kyuhyun ingin menghubungi Kibum tetapi tidak jadi. ''Jika Kibum menerimanya, apa Siwon akan berhenti mencintainya?''

Siwon tiba-tiba masuk, pria itu mendekati Kyuhyun. ''Kyuhyun, kenapa tadi siang kau ke kantorku? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?'' Tanya Siwon langsung. Kyuhyun tersenyum, setidaknya sekarang Siwon mau berbicara dengannya tidak seperti awal pertama mereka tinggal bersama.

Kyuhyun berdiri, menatap pria yang dicintainya dengan senyuman. Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh lengan kekar Siwon, ''Tidak cintaku, aku datang hanya untuk mengunjungimu.'' Tangan Kyuhyun naik sampai di bahu Siwon, ''Tidak ada hal yang penting aku datang kesana.'' Lanjut Kyuhyun.

''Apa kau baik-baik saja?'' Tanya Siwon lagi, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah terkejutnya. ''Memangnya aku kenapa?'' Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Siwon menjauhi Kyuhyun, dia menatap ke jalan dari jendela. ''Kita makan malam di luar, bagaimana?''

Kyuhyun kembali dibuat terkejut, ''Oke.'' Kyuhyun menerima ajakan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum tapi sayang Kyuhyun tidak melihat karena Siwon menatap ke arah jalan. ''Aku tunggu di bawah.'' Siwon keluar dari kamar.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya, dia tersenyum dan merasa senang tapi tidak lama Kyuhyun terlihat sedih. ''Dia baik tapi jika pada akhirnya menyakitiku bagaimana?'' Kyuhyun jadi merasa ragu, dia takut kalau kebaikan Siwon akan berakhir dengan hal yang tidak Kyuhyun inginkan.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Changmin mengajak Kibum makan malam bersama, dia membawa Kibum makan malam di restoran mewah. Memesan makanan lezat untuk bisa merebut perhatian Kibum yang sulit di dekati oleh pria. Kibum mulai merasa curiga pada Changmin, kenapa Changmin memperlakukannya dengan begitu spesial?

''Aku rasa aku salah berpakaian, aku pikir kau tidak akan mengajakku makan di tempat seromantis ini.'' Kibum merasa menyesal karena dia tidak berpakaian anggun, dia menyukai dandanan kasual mendekati boyish.

''Tidak apa-apa, kau selalu menawan memakai apapun. Semoga makanan ini membuatmu senang, aku rasa kau pasti bisa memasak lebih baik dari ini.'' Changmin berbisik di akhir kalimatnya, seakan dia takut pemilik restoran mendengar ucapannya.

Kibum tertawa kecil mendengarnya, ''Aku tidak sehebat koki disini, koki disini adalah guruku.''Changmin jadi tertawa dan merasa malu sendiri, ''Oh begitu, semoga kau bisa menjadi koki di restoran semewah ini.''

Kibum mengangkat gelas wine, ''Bersulang!'' Changmin melakukan hal yang sama lalu mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sampai di restoran favorite Siwon, Siwon memang sengaja membawa Kyuhyun ke restoran favoritenya. Saat masuk, pelayan menyambut Siwon dengan begitu hangat. Pelayan langsung membawa Siwon ke meja VVIP di restoran itu. Kyuhyun merasa tersanjung dengan pelayanan hotel bahkan pelayan itu memanggilnya Nyonya Choi.

Siwon mulai membuka buku menu, Kyuhyun terlihat menyukai restoran dengan interior abad pertengahan tersebut. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang mengagumi tempat favoritenya. ''Kau mau pesan apa Kyuhyun?'' Tanya Siwon menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Siwon lalu tersenyum, ''Sama sepertimu saja, aku percaya pada seleramu.'' Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon akhirnya memesan hidangan utama, penutup dan sebotol wine putih. Seorang pemain musik dengan biola mendekati meja WonKyu, laki-laki muda itu memainkan lagu romantis dengan biolanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan begitu menikmati alunan musik dari biola, Siwon yang biasanya tidak menyukai musik pun terlihat menikmati. Saat permainan berhenti, pesanan mereka juga datang. Siwon menuang wine ke dalam gelasnya lalu mengajak Kyuhyun bersulang, Kyuhyun menerima ajakan Siwon untuk bersulang.

''Bersulang!'' Kedua gelas itu saling bersentuhan, mata mereka saling menatap satu-sama lain. Saat menikmati makanan lezat (makanan favorite Siwon), Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan isi restoran. Restoran itu begitu indah, memiliki arsitektur yang unik dan megah. Para pelayan memakai seragam khas pelayan-pelayan raja di masa lalu. Makan disana kita bisa merasakan suasana seakan makan di istana masa lalu.

''Changmin?'' Kyuhyun melihat Changmin diantara para pengunjung yang makan di restoran itu. Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun, ''Eoh, pria yang datang dengan Kibum?'' Kyuhyun membenarkan, ''Dia temanku, Changmin juga menyukai Kibum.'' Ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon menatapnya terkejut.

''Cintaku, jangan cemburu pada wanita lain. Kau hanya boleh cemburu saat aku disukai oleh pria lain.'' Kyuhyun mengelus tangan Siwon yang berada diatas meja. Siwon langsung menjauhkan tangannya, ''Kau pasti senang karena pria itu menyukai Kibum. Jika Kibum memiliki kekasih, kau berharap aku menyukaimu.'' Ucap Siwon sarkasme.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas pendek, ''Pikiranmu selalu negatif. Ingatlah Siwon, Kibum adalah kakakku. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia, jika dengan memiliki pasangan membuatnya bahagia...''

''Tidak, kau tidak menyayanginya. Jika kau menyayangi kakakmu, kau tidak akan merebut kekasihnya untuk menikahimu.''

Kyuhyun langsung meminum wine, dia sangat tidak tahan dengan kata-kata Siwon. Rasanya tubuh Kyuhyun memanas mendengar semua kata-kata Siwon, apa belum cukup Siwon selalu mengingatkannya akan hal tersebut. Harus berapa kali juga Kyuhyun menjelaskan kalau dia bukan perebut kekasih kakaknya. Kyuhyun hanya diam, Siwon jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan.

''Kyuhyunie?'' Kibum melihat Kyuhyun saat dia dan Changmin akan pulang. Kyuhyun sama terkejutnya seperti Kibum, ''Eonnie?'' Changmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun juga tersenyum melihat Changmin berhasil mengajak Kibum makan malam. Siwon sama terkejutnya, dia bahkan merasa sangat kesal.

''Kalian sedang makan malam juga?'' Kyuhyun menatap curiga pada Changmin dan Kakaknya. Changmin memberikan kode kalau dia telah berhasil mengajak Kibum untuk makan bersama, itu artinya dia sudah melangkah lebih jauh.

''Iya, Changmin mengajakku makan bersama. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, aku senang melihat kalian bersama-sama.'' Ucap Kibum lalu menatap Siwon, Siwon terus menatap Kibum membuat Kibum jadi tidak nyaman.

''Maaf, kami tidak bisa lama disini. Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan membawa kakakmu ke suatu tempat tapi kau jangan khawatir karena kau sudah kenal aku kan?'' Changmin memainkan matanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberikan jempolnya, ''Oke, tolong antarkan kakakku dengan selamat.''

Kibum jadi tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa sayangku.'' Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipinya, Kibum hanya tersenyum pada Siwon lalu pergi dengan Changmin. ''Selamat malam semua.'' Pamit Changmin lalu benar-benar keluar.

Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia, bukan karena Kibum dekat dengan Changmin untuk membuat Siwon melupakan Kibum tetapi Kyuhyun bahagia karena dia sangat percaya pada Changmin. Changmin adalah pria yang sangat baik, dia juga seorang pekerja keras. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang terlihat murung.

''Kau baik-baik sajakah?'' Tegur Kyuhyun. Siwon meminum tegukan terakhir di gelasnya, ''Kita pulang.'' Siwon mengangkat tangannya, pelayan langsung mendekati Siwon. Setelah membayar tagihan, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari restoran. Kyuhyun sangat tahu apa yang menyebabkan Siwon seperti itu. Hanya Kibum yang bisa memporak-porandakan atau menyatukan hati Siwon.

''Aku sangat iri pada Kibum.'' Ucap Kyuhyun saat masuk ke dalam mobil. Siwon hanya meliriknya sinis lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

''Hanya Kibum yang bisa membuatmu sangat kesal seperti sekarang.'' Kyuhyun menatap ke luar jendela lalu menatap Siwon. Siwon meliriknya, ''Berhenti bicara.'' Tegas Siwon. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat ingin menjadi Kibum, dia sangat ingin merasakan hal yang justru tidak Kibum inginkan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Siwon begitu saja keluar dari mobil lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun hanya menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi mobil, menatap kaca, memandangi wajahnya sendiri. ''Aku rasa aku tidak jelek, apa aku kurang cantik?'' Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya, sejak kejadian tadi siang dia tidak menjawab panggilan ataupun membalas pesan dari Donghae.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **1 Month Later.**

Satu bulan berlalu sejak kejadian makan malam yang membuat Siwon semakin merasa patah hati. Kibum, orang yang dia cintai selama ini ternyata memilih untuk menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Siwon menutup matanya, dia masih mempercayai kalau Kibum melakukan semua itu hanya untuk membuatnya jauh. Siwon yakin, tujuan Kibum hanya satu yaitu membuat Siwon membalas perasaan adiknya.

Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang terakhir kali Siwon pergoki sedang berbicara dengan Changmin di telepon. Dia membahas soal kisah Changmin dan Kibum, dia sangat mendukung hubungan mereka bahkan dia yang selama ini mendekatkan mereka berdua.

Kibum yang sering menolak jalan dengan Changmin, menerima ajakan pria itu karena Kyuhyun akan ikut dengan mereka. Tapi seperti yang bisa diprediksi, Kyuhyun meninggalkan keduanya berdua dengan alasan yang bermacam-macam. Dan akhirnya, keduanya menjadi sedekat sekarang.

''Berhenti memakai topeng di depanku, Cho Kyuhyun.'' Tiba-tiba Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di ruang menonton sesaat setelah Kyuhyun mematikan panggilan dari Changmin.

''Apa maksudmu? Topeng apa yang kau maksud?'' Kyuhyun baik bertanya, walaupun dia tahu maksud dari ucapan Siwon.

''Pria bernama Changmin itu temanmu kan? Aku tahu kenapa Kibum menerima pria itu, itu semua karenamu!''

Kyuhyun membuka mulut mendengarnya, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! Siwon selalu menyalahkan semuanya pada Kyuhyun, apa Siwon sangat membenci Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi, semua yang terjadi pada Kibum dan Siwon selalu menjadi masalah yang dilimpahkan padanya.

''CUKUP SIWON!'' Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ini kali pertama dia membentak Siwon. ''Aku mohon, berhenti menuduhku. Apa kau pikir aku melakukan hal buruk untuk membuat saudaraku menderita? Aku memang mencintaimu tapi aku lebih mencintai kakak kandungku.''

''Dia adalah saudaramu, dia memiliki darah yang sama denganmu. Lalu kenapa kau merebut kekasihnya? Kenapa kau mendekatkan seorang pria untuk menjauhkannya dariku? Aku, akulah korban dari persaudaraan kalian yang rumit.''

''Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan ini padamu. Aku tidak pernah merebutmu darinya! Kau sendiri yang datang ke rumahku, kau sendiri yang melamarku di depan orangtuaku. Apa kesalahanku sampai kau sangat membenciku? Katakan Siwon, katakan padaku!''

''Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah menyukaiku. Jika saja kau tidak memiliki perasaan itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Penderitaan yang kau rasakan itu atas kesalahanmu sendiri.''

''Baik, aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku akan pergi lebih cepat dari yang pernah aku pikirkan!'' Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh amarah lalu dia berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Siwon menahan emosi yang sudah sangat menguasainya, Siwon merasa hidupnya telah hancur sampai menjadi butiran debu.

Setiap kesabaran tentu memiliki batas. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa tahan di tengah-tengah kondisi yang menjepit, memojokannya dan menghimpitnya dengan begitu keras. Kyuhyun, dia tidak tahan lagi. Siwon sudah sangat keterlaluan dan sangat menyakiti hatinya. Kyuhyun berpikir, hidup dengan orang yang dicintainya akan membuatnya bahagia namun sayang dia salah.

Tidak diragukan lagi, Choi Siwon tidak pernah menginginkannya. Kenyataan itu sudah cukup menyakitkan sekalipun dari awal dia sudah mengetahui hal tersebut. Waktu ternyata tidak bisa membuat hati dan perasaaan Siwon berubah. Kenyataan itu juga membuat mata Kyuhyun terbuka, dia telah membuang waktu dengan hidup bersama orang yang tidak menginginkannya.

''Jika ini yang terbaik, aku akan pergi.'' Kyuhyun mengemasi barangnya, memasukan semua barangnya ke dalam koper. ''Dari awal ini sudah salah, aku salah karena mencintaimu Siwon.'' Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, apa ini adalah akhir dari perjuangannya?

Semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun terjawab sudah. Dia tidak bisa membuat seorang pria lebih mencintai dan menginginkannya dibanding pria itu menginginkan saudaranya. Kyuhyun merasa seperti kebalikan dari Kibum, dia selalu kalah dalam segala hal termasuk cinta. Walaupun kemungkinan Kibum kembali pada Siwon sangat kecil, Kyuhyun yakin Siwon akan kembali memperjuangkan cintanya untuk mendapatkan Kibum kembali.

''Ini benar-benar sudah berakhir. Aku sangat mencintaimu Siwon, aku tidak bisa menyerah.'' Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai, dia menangis dan tidak sanggup untuk pergi dari sana. Kaki Kyuhyun terasa sangat berat, untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar saja rasanya sangat sulit.

Sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun menulis surat untuk keluarganya dan keluarga Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya secara langsung, melalui surat itu Kyuhyun mengakui semua kesalahannya. Dia meminta maaf dan meminta agar kedua keluarga tidak menyalahkan Siwon ataupun Kibum.

''Semoga kepergianku membuatmu bahagia.'' Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya keluar kamar, saat di luar Siwon sudah menunggunya. ''Sampai jumpa Siwon, aku berjanji akan pergi jauh dari hidupmu.'' Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Siwon, Siwon langsung menarik koper Kyuhyun dan melemparnya sampai barang-barang Kyuhyun berhamburan keluar.

''Ikut denganku!'' Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menolak, Kyuhyun langsung menampar Siwon. ''Kesabaranku sudah habis Siwon, biarkan aku pergi.'' Siwon merasakan perih di pipinya tapi dia tidak marah atas tamparan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung merapihkan kembali barang-barangnya, Kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis dan terlihat menyedihkan di depan Siwon. Siwon mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jas hitamnya, ''Bisa kau jelaskan, apa arti dari pelukan ini?'' Siwon melemparkan selembar foto pada Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Late update! Mau bagaimana lagi kemarin Winda sakit dan baru bisa meneruskan FF ini sekarang. Selamat membaca ajalah walaupun part ini cukup mengecewakan bagi pecinta 'Sweet WonKyu' hehehehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Kyuhyun menatap foto yang Siwon lempar padanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat fotonya bersama dengan Donghae saat Donghae memeluknya di dalam lift. Kyuhyun berdiri setelah dia menutup kopernya, menatap Siwon yang terlihat masih marah. Kyuhyun heran, kenapa Siwon harus marah karena sebuah foto.

''Apa yang harus aku jelaskan, apa pentingnya foto itu untukmu? Aku, aku adalah orang yang tidak kau inginkan.''

''Bukan itu masalahnya! Donghae adalah adikku, bagaimana bisa dia menyukaimu!''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Dia tidak menyukaiku, tapi dia merasa kasihan padaku. Saat dia melihat seorang wanita bersedih karena suaminya lebih _mengkhawatirkan wanita lain_ , itulah kenapa jiwa gantle seorang pria keluar. Sungguh Siwon, dia pria yang sangat baik.''

''Orang lain akan menyalahartikan kedekatan kalian. Kalian adalah saudara ipar, apa pantas kalian berpelukan seperti itu?''

Kyuhyun mencoba lebih tenang, ''Kami tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, aku tidak takut pada kata-kata orang lain.'' Kyuhyun menarik kopernya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Siwon terlihat sangat geram tapi pria itu tidak melakukan pencegahan apapun.

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah, menatap sebentar rumah Siwon yang menjadi rumahnya selama empat bulan terakhir. Inilah akhir dari semuanya, seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak memulainya dari awal. Akhir yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun inginkan, akhir yang Kyuhyun harapkan indah justru berakhir begitu saja walaupun Kyuhyun masih tidak ingin menyerah.

''Aku akan kembali Siwon, pasti kembali.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, hatinya berat untuk pergi terutama karena Bugsy yang dipanggilnya Buddy itu harus dia tinggalkan. ''Semoga Buddy bisa menjadi penggantiku.'' Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi. Dia naik ke dalam taksi yang membawanya pergi jauh dari rumah Choi Siwon.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar, menatap lemari pakaian Kyuhyun yang kosong. Meja riasnya juga kosong, hanya meninggalkan pakaian kotor yang dipakainya tidur semalam. Apa kali ini dia benar-benar sudah bebas? Bebas dari Cho Kyuhyun yang dibencinya. Siwon merasa jika dia belum bebas, masih banyak masalah yang muncul setelah kepergian Kyuhyun.

Orangtua keduanya menjadi masalah terbesar yang harus Siwon hadapi. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada kedua keluarga? Saat Kibum mengetahui kalau adiknya memilih pergi, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu? Apa kehidupan Siwon akan kembali seperti semula? Apakah semua yang diinginkannya dapat ia dapatkan?

Surat Kyuhyun untuk kedua keluarga, Siwon temukan di atas tempat tidur. Membaca setiap kata yang Kyuhyun tulis, Kyuhyun tidak menambahkan apapun di dalam suratnya. Semua yang terjadi, semua kenyataan itu Kyuhyun tulis dengan begitu jelas. Tidak ada satu katapun yang mengatakan jika Siwon dan Kibum bersalah, semuanya dia akui sebagai kesalahannya.

Ada satu surat untuk Siwon. Surat yang berisi permohonan maaf Kyuhyun karena sudah menghancurkan kehidupan Siwon, surat yang juga berisi pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun untuknya. Kyuhyun juga berjanji akan mengembalikan semua kebahagiaan Siwon termasuk akan menceraikan Siwon. Siwon hanya perlu menunggu panggilan pengadilan untuk menyelesaikan perceraian mereka.

''Semuanya telah berakhir, Cho Kyuhyun.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kibum mengunjungi rumah Changmin. Dia makan siang bersama dengan Ibu Changmin, keduanya mudah akrab walaupun jarang bertemu terutama saat Changmin dan keluarga tinggal di luar negeri. Ibu Changmin memuji makanan yang Kibum bawa, masakan Kibum itu sangat disukai oleh Nyonya Shim.

''Aku ingat, sepasang anak kembar yang selalu bermain dengan anakku. Ternyata sekarang kau telah dewasa dan tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik yang menawan.'' Puji Ibu Changmin.

Kibum mulai tersipu mendengar pujian tersebut. ''Tidak Ahjumma, aku dan adikku tidak kembar. Kami berbeda satu setengah tahun, aku sebenarnya lebih tua satu tahun dari Changmin.'' Kibum sedikit merasa malu, dia berkencan dengan pria yang lebih muda.

Ibu Changmin tersenyum hangat, ''Itu bukan hal yang harus dipermasalahkan, hanya berbeda satu tahun tidak masalah. Oh jadi anak berambut cokelat itu adikmu, Ahjumma ingat jika dia anak yang sangat aktif.''

''Iya Ahjumma, Kyuhyun kecil memang tidak bisa diam. Tapi sekarang dia sudah menikah, empat bulan lalu dia menikah.''

''Jinjja, jadi adikmu menikah lebih dulu darimu? Ahjumma benar-benar tidak menyangka.''

''Dia mendapatkan jodoh lebih dulu dariku, kemarin aku juga mengajak Changmin makan malam di rumah Kyuhyun dan suaminya.''

''Changmin tidak pernah menceritakan soal itu, tapi Ahjumma senang karena adikmu dekat dengan Changmin. Dengan begitu, dia pasti merestui kalian.''

Ibu Changmin tersenyum lagi, Kibum membalas senyuman Nyonya Shim dengan tulus. Ini kali pertama dia berkunjung ke rumah orangtua kekasih, dulu dia tidak pernah ke rumah Siwon bahkan dia tidak mengenal baik Ibu Siwon.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **At Nowon-gu, Seoul.**

Kyuhyun pergi mencari rumah, dia mengenal seseorang yang biasa menyewakan rumah. Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar di bagian timur kota Seoul yaitu di daerah Nowon. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah serius untuk tinggal lebih jauh dari Siwon, dia memilih tinggal di bagian timur Seoul sedangkan Siwon tinggal di bagian utara (Gangnam).

''Terima kasih Ahjumma, aku pasti betah tinggal disini.'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada pemilik rumah.

''Rumah ini tidak dihuni selama 3 bulan jadi mungkin harus dibersihkan terlebih dahulu.''

''Iya, saya mengerti Ahjumma.''

''Kalau begitu saya permisi, selamat istirahat.''

''Terima kasih banyak.'' Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk saat pemilik rumah itu meninggalkannya di dalam rumah baru yang sekarang akan dia tempati.

Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya masuk, rumah itu sederhana namun nyaman terutama daerah Nowon terkenal dengan pemandangan pegunungan yang sejuk dan indah. Kyuhyun memilih menyewa rumah dari pada menyewa apartemen. Kyuhyun harus bisa mengatur keuangan dengan baik, dia juga harus mencari pekerjaan secepat mungkin.

''Astaga, rasanya badanku lelah sekali.'' Kyuhyun duduk si salah satu sofa, matanya memperhatikan seisi rumah. Rumah itu berlantai kayu yang dibuat untuk memberikan kehangatan di musim dingin, hanya ada satu kamar tidur, ruang tamu, ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur, kamar mandi dan teras kecil.

Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyewa apartemen? Bukankah di Nowon ada kompleks Apartemen Westin yang bertengger diantara taman bermain? Kawasan itu juga memiliki pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat baik dan fasilitas rekreasi yang dibangun di sekitar Stasiun Busway Nowon. Tentu kota yang bersih, aman dengan jaringan transportasi yang sangat baik menjadi pilihan ideal untuk keluarga muda.

Alasan Kyuhyun hanya satu, dia ingin hidup hemat. Tabungan yang Kyuhyun miliki mungkin hanya akan cukup untuk hidup mewah selama 1 tahun. Untuk semua alasan itu, dia memilih menyewa rumah yang harganya lima kali lipat lebih murah dari biaya menyewa apartemen. Sekarang Kyuhyun hidup sendiri, dia harus pandai mengatur semuanya sendiri.

''Aku merindukannya.'' Kyuhyun menutup mata, mengingat kebersamaan singkat bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi lebih cepat.

''Eomma, Appa, Eommanim dan Aboji, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya pada kalian, aku juga tidak bisa berpamitan secara langsung.'' Kyuhyun memandang foto keluarga saat pernikahannya. Di foto itu dia tersenyum bahagia bersama semua keluarga kecuali Siwon yang tersenyum paksa.

Kyuhyun berdiri, dia membawa kopernya ke dalam kamar. Kamar itu sempit, hanya terdapat tempat tidur kecil, lemari dan rak kecil. Kyuhyun ragu untuk tidur di tempat tidur, dia tidak terbiasa tidur di tempat yang sempit. ''Ya Tuhan, ini pasti akan sulit.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **At Gangnam-gu, Seoul.**

Siwon hanya duduk di atas tempat tidur sambil mengelus anjingnya. Sejak tadi siang Buddy selalu tidak mau diam, sepertinya anjing itu tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada di rumah. Siwon masih belum siap memberitahu semua keluarga prihal kepergian Kyuhyun. Dia juga tidak berani menghubungi Kibum, mantan kekasihnya itu pasti akan marah besar jika tahu adiknya pergi.

''Apa aku harus mencarinya? Tapi Kyuhyun pergi atas kemauan dia sendiri, aku tidak pernah mengusirnya.'' Siwon mulai berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Haruskah dia mencari Kyuhyun atau melakukan hal yang Kyuhyun katakan, diam dan menunggu surat cerai.

Kebersamaan singkat bersama Kyuhyun tentu memberikan sedikit kenangan untuk Siwon. Dia sedikit merasa kehilangan, tidak akan ada lagi yang tidur disebelahnya, selalu mencium dan memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, memanggilnya cintaku, menyiapkan sarapan, atau tidak ada orang yang dia ajak bicara walaupun dia lebih banyak mengatakan kata yang menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

''Tidak, aku harus menghubungi Kibum!''

Siwon langsung menghubungi Kibum. Awalnya Siwon menutupi kepergian Kyuhyun namun akhirnya dia jujur kalau Kyuhyun pergi karenanya. Kibum menjadi sangat marah, dia langsung meminta bertemu dengan Siwon. Siwon menunggu dengan was-was di rumahnya. ''Aku tidak pernah melihatmu semarah ini, Kibum.''

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit, Siwon membuka pintu saat Kibum turun dari taksi. ''Kemana adikku pergi, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?'' Semprot Kibum langsung, Siwon bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat datang.

''Masuklah, ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan.''

Kibum menurut lalu masuk dan mengikuti Siwon duduk. Siwon memberikan surat yang ditulis Kyuhyun untuk kedua keluarga. Kibum menerima surat itu, membaca surat yang dia kenali ditulis oleh adiknya. Kibum tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, Kibum meletakan surat itu di atas meja.

Kibum menatap Siwon, ''Tolong jangan berikan surat ini pada keluarga, anggap saja masalah ini sudah selesai.'' Pinta Kibum. Tangan Siwon terulur menghapus airmata Kibum, Kibum langsung menjauhkan tangan Siwon darinya. ''Jangan mulai Siwon, aku mohon.''

''Ini keputusan Kyuhyun. Aku menolak untuk memberitahu keluarga, tapi ini yang dia inginkan. Dia pergi dari rumah, aku yakin dia telah merencanakan semuanya.'' Ucap Siwon.

Kibum menggeleng, ''Tidak Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berniat meninggalkanmu. Apa ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk pergi. Katakan dengan jujur, apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya?''

Siwon tidak bisa menutupi apapun dari Kibum, selama dia mengenal Kibum, Siwon tidak pernah berbohong. ''Ini semua karena aku menuduhnya, aku sangat marah padanya.''

''Menuduhnya? Apa yang kau tuduhkan pada adikku?''

''Soal Changmin, aku menuduhnya mendekatkan pria itu agar kau jauh dariku. Aku pikir dia penyebab kau bersama dengan pria itu.''

Kibum sangat marah mendengarnya, dia sangat ingin menampar Siwon tetapi Kibum menahan semua amarahnya. Menampar atau melakukan tindak kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka, sekarang Kibum hanya perlu berpikir jernih.

''Demi Tuhan Choi Siwon, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah berubah menjadi pria jahat. Siwon yang dulu aku kenal tidak sepertimu, kau bukan orang yang aku kenal.'' Kibum menutupi wajahnya, dia sangat merasa kecewa dan menyesal mengenal Siwon.

Siwon berusaha menyentuh tangan Kibum tapi Kibum tidak membiarkan pria itu menyentuhnya, Kibum tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kecewa pada pria itu. ''Jangan pernah menyentuhku, aku bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi.''

''Kibum, maafkan aku. Rasa cemburu yang membuatku melakukan semua itu, aku begitu marah saat tahu kalau Kyuhyun selalu menghubungi pria itu. Mereka saling bicara mengatur cara untuk membuatmu dan pria itu selalu bersama.''

''Siapa yang kau cemburui? Cemburu karena Kyuhyun menghubungi pria lain atau kau cemburu karena Changmin berkencan denganku?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **At Nowon-gu.**

Kyuhyun baru selesai membersihkan rumah dan menata barangnya. Pakaian mahal Kyuhyun, tidak semua bisa dia simpan di dalam lemari. Beberapa barang lainnya, dia simpan di rak kayu. Kyuhyun juga mengganti seprei, untung saat dia minta seprei baru, pemilik rumah memberikannya seprei bersih. Sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa lelah dan tidak memiliki tenaga lagi.

''Ya Tuhan, aku baru tahu kalau selama ini Ahjumma merasakah lelah seperti ini.'' Kyuhyun berbaring dengan terlentang di tempat tidur, ''Akh, perutku tidak enak.'' Kyuhyun merasa perut bagian bawahnya sakit. Kyuhyun mencoba menutup mata, dia sangat lelah dan ingin tidur tapi rasa sakit membuat Kyuhyun kembali membuka mata.

''Aku belum makan.'' Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Siwon masih bicara dengan Kibum, mereka masih memikirkan cara untuk menemukan Kyuhyun dan membawa Kyuhyun kembali. Nomor ponsel Kyuhyun sudah tidak aktif, Kyuhyun pasti takut kalau orang akan menemukannya lewat GPS atau semacamnya. Bel berbunyi, Siwon dan Kibum berpandangan. ''Itu pasti Kyuhyun.'' Kibum berniat membuka tapi Siwon menahan, ''Biar aku yang buka.''

Siwon berjalan mendekati pintu. Saat dibuka, dia terkejut karena Ibunya yang datang. ''Eomma?'' Kibum ikut terkejut, dia mulai panik saat tahu siapa yang datang. Eomma Choi tersenyum lalu mengelus dagu anak sulungnya, ''Hallo sayang, Eomma datang karena merindukanmu dan menantu.''

Siwon berusaha tersenyum lalu memeluk Ibunya, ''Selamat datang Eomma.'' Eomma Choi melihat Kibum, ''Oh ada Kakak Kyuhyun.'' Eomma Choi langsung masuk. Kibum bersalaman dengan Eomma Choi, Eomma Choi juga memeluk Kibum. Siwon menatap kedua wanita itu berpelukan, dia selalu bermimpi kalau kedua wanita itu menjadi Ibu dan menantu.

Kibum dan Eomma Choi duduk bersama, Siwon semakin merasa tegang saat Ibunya terlihat mencari sesuatu. ''Dimana menantu Eomma yang cantik?'' Siwon mencoba tenang dan duduk di depan Ibunya. ''Begini Eomma...'' Siwon benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberitahu atau tidak. Kibum sudah memberikan isyarat agar Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun.

''Kertas apa ini?'' Eomma Choi mengambil surat Kyuhyun dari atas meja. Siwon dan Kibum kompak saling membulatkan mata, Kibum langsung menutup mata tidak tahan. Siwon ingin merebut surat itu tapi dia tidak bisa karena Ibunya mulai membaca isi surat itu.

''Surat dari Kyuhyun?'' Eomma Choi membaca tulisan diatas, Eomma Choi terus membaca sampai ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Kibum dan Siwon tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, keduanya menundukan kepala.

''Apa isi dari surat ini benar? Siwon tatap Eomma, katakan jika surat ini salah!'' Eomma Choi langsung memegang kedua bahu Siwon, menatap anak kandungnya dengan serius. Kibum sudah menangis karena semuanya akhirnya terbongkar.

''Itu semua benar Eomma, maafkan aku.'' Siwon menunduk pasrah. Ibu Siwon sangat terpukul mendengarnya, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kibum bangun lalu berlutut di depan Ibu Siwon, ''Ahjumma, semua itu bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun. Aku yang salah, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bersalah.''

Eomma Choi menatap Kibum, dia menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti putrinya sendiri tapi dia juga tidak bisa marah pada gadis yang berlutut di depannya. Siwon mengikuti Kibum untuk berlutut, ''Aku yang salah Eomma, aku yang telah mempermainkan mereka berdua.''

''Kalian berdua berdiri, bukan saatnya saling menyalahkan. Hal terpenting yang harus kalian lakukan adalah mencari Kyuhyun. Temukan dia dan bawa dia kembali. Eomma sangat menyayanginya, Eomma tidak akan bisa menerima yang lain kecuali Kyuhyun.'' Ucap Eomma Choi lalu menatap Kibum seakan menyakinkan kalau hanya Kyuhyun yang dia inginkan untuk menjadi menantu.

''Eomma, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengannya lebih lama lagi, aku hanya akan menyakitinya jika kami meneruskan hubungan ini.''

Kibum langsung menatap marah Siwon, ''Siwon, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi. Kita putus karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, aku mohon jangan menjadikanku sebagai alasanmu membenci Kyuhyun. Dia sangat mencintaimu, tolong jangan sakiti adikku.''

''Apa kau jujur? Apa benar sejak awal kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? Apa itu alasanmu memutuskan hubungan kita?''

Kibum mengangguk yakin, ''Satu minggu sebelum kita berpisah, aku sudah memiliki pemikiran untuk putus denganmu. Hal itu semakin kuat saat Kyuhyun mengatakan padaku kalau dia mencintaimu. Sejak awal Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui hubungan kita, dia mencintaimu karena dia berpikir kau adalah pria lajang.''

Siwon baru mengetahui perasaan Kibum yang sebenarnya, itukah alasan dia memutuskan hubungan mereka? Itukah kenapa saat Siwon mencoba membicarakan hubungan yang serius, Kibum tidak pernah menanggapinya serius? Sekarang Siwon tahu, dia terlalu mencintai sesuatu yang telah lepas dari tangannya.

''Oke, semua ini sudah jelas. Eomma mohon pada kalian berdua untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. Jika dalam beberapa hari Kyuhyun tidak kunjung ditemukan, baru kita minta bantuan pada orangtuanya.''

Kibum sangat setuju dengan ucapan Ibu Siwon. ''Aku sangat setuju, Ahjumma. Jika orangtuaku tahu, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun, Ibuku pasti tidak akan bisa menerimanya. Ibu akan sangat terluka karena Ibu sangat mencintai kami berdua.''

Mendengar kekhawatiran Kibum membuat Siwon semakin yakin kalau hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ibunya tidak sebaik hubungan Kibum dan Ibunya. Apa yang sebenarnya keluarga Cho sembunyikan? Misteri apa dibalik hubungan Kyuhyun, Ibunya dan Kibum?

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **At Nowon-gu.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun pergi ke minimarket, dia membeli susu dan roti untuk sarapan sekaligus membeli koran untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tinggal sendiri di tempat yang baru dia datangi membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Pagi itu Kyuhyun keluar dengan swollen face, akhirnya Kyuhyun menutupinya dengan memakai syal untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku depan minimarket, membaca koran sambil menyantap sarapan pagi. ''Tidak ada yang cocok denganku.'' Kyuhyun kembali mencoret pekerjaan yang tidak dia butuhkan. Kyuhyun masih fokus mencari pekerjaan, dia bahkan tidak sadar seorang pria duduk di depannya.

Pria yang memakai topi tersebut menyantap mie ramen di pagi hari, dia begitu terlihat asyik menyantap mie intans tersebut. Kyuhyun mulai terganggu dengan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh pria di depannya, Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke depan. ''Wow.'' Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, pria di depannya makan seperti gorilla lapar.

Pria itu sadar kalau Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, dia buru-buru menghabiskan mienya sampai tidak tersisa satu tetes kuah pun. Kyuhyun sampai bertepuk tangan melihatnya. ''Kau hebat sekali, Ahjusshi~'' Kyuhyun terlihat senang melihat cara makan pria itu.

Pria itu membuka kacamatanya lalu menatap Kyuhyun, ''Ahjusshi? Aku bahkan belum berumur 35 tahun.'' Ucap pria itu. Kyuhyun jadi merasa malu karena mengira pria itu sudah tua. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, pria itu sedikit terpukau dengan senyuman manis Kyuhyun. ''Maafkan aku, habis kau makan seperti gorilla lapar.'' Ucap Kyuhyun.

Pria itu sedikit kesal karena disebut gorilla lapar, dia mencoba untuk sabar pada orang yang baru ia temui untuk pertama kali. ''Kau orang baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu.'' Tanya pria itu sembari meminum air dari botolnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala, ''Iya, aku baru pindah di sekitar sini.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

Pria itu tersenyum mengerti, dia melihat roti yang Kyuhyun pegang masih banyak dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sanggup menghabiskan roti berukuran besar tersebut. ''Kau masih lapar tidak?'' Tanya pria itu, Kyuhyun bingung dengan pertanyaannya. ''Sepertinya aku mulai kenyang.'' Jawab Kyuhyun polos.

''Berikan roti itu padaku, aku masih lapar.''

Kyuhyun sedikit kebingungan tapi dengan polos dia memberikan rotinya. Pria itu tersenyum lalu menghabiskan roti sisa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sampai menelan saliva melihatnya, Kyuhyun mendekatkan susu yang belum dihabiskannya juga. ''Kau mau susu?'' Tawar Kyuhyun, pria itu hanya bisa mengangguk karena tidak bisa bicara.

Pria itu masih makan sementara Kyuhyun terus mencari pekerjaan, sesekali Kyuhyun terlihat mengeluh karena belum mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok. Pria di depannya memperhatikan walaupun dia masih sibuk makan. Kyuhyun menyerah, dia meletakan pulpennya bersamaan dengan pria itu menyelesaikan sarapannya.

''Kau sedang mencari pekerjaan?'' Tanya pria itu setelah sebelumnya dia bersendawa karena kekenyangan. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa jijik pada pria tampan itu tapi Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukannya, mungkin pria itu tidak makan selama satu minggu.

''Iya, aku mencari pekerjaan yang cocok tapi sudah tiga koran aku baca, tidak ada yang cocok denganku.'' Jawab Kyuhyun mendorong korannya menjauh. Pria itu mengambil koran, membaca beberapa kolom pekerjaan lalu menatap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala, pasalnya Kyuhyun sudah mencoret semua daftar lowongan. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan cengiran kecil dan menunjukan pulpennya.

''Jenis pekerjaan apa yang kau inginkan?'' Tanya pria itu kemudian. Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir, ''Mungkin perkantoran, aku bisa menjadi seorang sekretaris.'' Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tidak yakin, ''Tapi mungkin seorang penari.'' Lanjutnya, Kyuhyun ingat kata-kata Siwon kalau Kyuhyun pandai dalam hal merayu (menari bisa sekalian merayu juga kan?).

Pria di depannya nampak bingung, ''Sekretaris dan penari adalah dua jenis pekerjaan yang berbeda jauh. Jika kau ingin menjadi penari, ikut saja audisi.''

''Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mau tampil di depan televisi.''

''Kau sangat yakin akan menang ya, astaga.''

Kyuhyun jadi tertawa karena kepercayaan dirinya yang konyol. Dia kenapa jadi yakin akan menang dan lolos sampai audisi di depan televisi, astaga Kyuhyun!

''Kau pernah bekerja dimana?'' Tanya pria itu lagi, akhirnya terjadilah tanya jawab diantara mereka sampai pria itu merasa sudah cukup siang dan dia harus segera pergi.

''Datanglah ke tempat ini jika kau butuh pekerjaan, sampai jumpa.'' Pria itu meletakan kartu nama lalu pergi begitu saja. ''Hey, kita bahkan belum berkenalan.'' Teriak Kyuhyun tapi pria itu terus pergi sampai tidak terlihat lagi. Kyuhyun mengambil kartu nama dari atas meja, ''Mwo? Gorilla lapar itu seorang direktur?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **At Gangnam-gu.**

Seunghyun tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Dia menjadi khawatir dan mulai memikirkan hal yang buruk, bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk pada Kyuhyun? Seunghyun tidak bisa tenang sebelum dia tahu kondisi Kyuhyun. Seunghyun akhirnya menghubungi Kibum, dia memaksa untuk bertemu dengan Kibum. Donghae yang saat itu sedang bersama Kibum meminta Kibum menemui Seunghyun bersamanya.

Kibum dan Donghae menunggu Seunghyun di salah satu cafe terdekat. Donghae terlihat sangat ingin tahu seberapa dekat Seunghyun dengan Kyuhyun, dia tidak percaya pada Kibum yang mengatakan kalau Seunghyun hanya teman Kyuhyun. ''Tenanglah Donghae, Seunghyun pasti tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepergian Kyuhyun.''

''Bukan itu yang aku curigai Kibum, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat di gym, dia terlihat sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun.''

''Sudah aku katakan, dia sahabat Kyuhyun. Dia banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun saat aku tinggal di luar negeri, dia sangat melindungi Kyuhyun.''

Tidak lama Seunghyun datang, Seunghyun sedikit kaget melihat pria yang dia ketahui sebagai adik ipar Kyuhyun berada disana. Seunghyun duduk di sebelah Kibum, berhadapan dengan Donghae. ''Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kyuhyun.'' Tanya Seunghyun langsung.

Kibum masih menunggu satu orang lagi, dia terus menatap ke pintu masuk. Donghae mulai mencurigai Kibum, ''Jangan bilang kau menunggu Hyungku.'' Tebak Donghae langsung. Kibum menatap Donghae lalu menganggukan kepalanya, ''Dia sama khawatirnya seperti kita.'' Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, ''Untuk apa melibatkan dia, dia yang ingin Kyuhyun pergi.'' Donghae mulai marah.

Kibum langsung menenangkan Donghae, ''Duduk, kita akan membicarakan ini bersama-sama. Kalian berdua mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun begitu juga denganku dan Siwon. Kita semua ingin Kyuhyun kembali, jadi kita harus membicarakannya bersama-sama.''

Seunghyun langsung bicara, ''Apa Kyuhyun hilang? Kemana Kyuhyun, apa kalian juga tidak bisa menghubunginya.'' Seunghyun mulai panik. Sekarang Kibum yang harus menenangkan Seunghyun, ''Tenangkan dirimu, kita akan segera menemukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak hilang, dia meninggalkan rumah.''

Donghae masih tidak mau bertemu dengan kakaknya, dia menyalahkan Siwon karena membuat Kyuhyun pergi. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Siwon mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, sama seperti mereka bertiga. Sejak tahu Kyuhyun pergi, Donghae bahkan tidak mau melihat wajah Siwon lagi sekalipun Siwon adalah kakak kandungnya.

''Maaf menunggu lama, aku terjebak macet.'' Ucap Siwon yang baru datang. Kibum dan Seunghyun mengerti tapi Donghae masih tidak mau menatap kakaknya.

''Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, pertama-tama aku ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Siwon. Tolong jelaskan pada kami, apa yang membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kesabaran sampai memilih untuk pergi.'' Ucap Kibum menatap ke arah Siwon begitupun dengan Seunghyun dan Donghae.

Siwon menjelaskan soal pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia menuduh Kyuhyun yang merencanakan rencana untuk membuat Kibum dan Changmin bersama, dia juga terus menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena telah masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Merasa tidak melakukan semua yang Siwon tuduhkan, Kyuhyun memilih pergi.

Seunghyun sangat terkejut, ternyata apa yang Kyuhyun katakan bukanlah candaan. Dia baru tahu kalau sebenarnya suami Kyuhyun adalah mantan kekasih Kibum, mantan yang masih mencintai Kibum sekalipun mereka sudah berpisah. Donghae kembali merasa sangat kesal pada Hyungnya, dia menahan dirinya sebisa mungkin.

Siwon menatap Seunghyun dan Donghae bergantian, ''Jangan menatapku seperti penjahat. Aku pikir kalian tidak berhak ikut campur atas masalah rumah tanggaku, kalian bukan keluarga Kyuhyun.''

Seunghyun sama kesalnya dengan Donghae, dia tidak mungkin diam jika Kyuhyun terluka. Donghae sangat ingin memukul wajah Siwon jika saja dia tidak memiliki rasa malu. Kibum tahu, Seunghyun dan Donghae pasti memiliki perasaan spesial pada adiknya. Kibum semakin tidak mengerti, apa Siwon benar-benar tidak tertarik pada adiknya?

''Siwon-shhi, Kyuhyun sudah seperti adikku. Jika dia menderita, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Aku mulai mengerti alasan Kyuhyun selama ini, ternyata dia tidak bahagia. Aku menyesal karena memintanya untuk bertahan, bertahan untuk pria sepertimu!'' Ucap Seunghyun tajam.

Siwon merasa emosi mendengar kata-kata Seunghyun, ''Kau tidak mengetahui semuanya, akan lebih baik jika kau diam.''

Donghae mulai bicara, ''Aku rasa berpisah adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Setelah kita menemukan Kyuhyun, ceraikan dia Hyung. Biarkan Kyuhyun bahagia dengan pria lain.'' Ucap Donghae, walaupun rasanya dia tidak sudi memanggil Siwon, Hyung.

''Maksudmu, dia akan bahagia jika bersamamu? Jangan bermimpi Donghae, dia tidak mencintaimu.'' Balas Siwon.

''Dia bisa bahagia jika hidup dengan pria yang mencintainya sekalipun dia tidak mencintainya. Bagi wanita, mereka bisa hidup bahagia dengan rasa sayang yang mereka miliki.'' Donghae tidak mau kalah.

''Berhenti, kenapa kalian membahas hal seperti itu sekarang? Point yang ingin kita bahas sekarang adalah keberadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun ditemukan, kalian bisa membahas yang lainnya nanti.'' Kibum menengahi.

''Aku akan bantu mencari di tempat-tempat yang biasa Kyuhyun datangi termasuk mencari info di tempat penginapan atau apartemen.''

''Itu ide bagus Seunghyun, itu alasanku melibatkanmu karena kau cukup tahu banyak tentang Kyuhyun.''

 _''Tempat yang biasa Kyuhyun datangi? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dia suka.'' Batin Siwon._

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **At Nowon-gu.**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Kyuhyun pergi, sekarang Kyuhyun mulai mencari pekerjaan. Dia merasakan kesulitan harus hidup sendiri di tempat asing, melakukan segalanya sendiri bahkan dia terkena insomnia saat awal-awal tinggal di rumah sewa. Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa hidup sendiri, tinggal di lingkungan baru yang berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun naik ke dalam bus, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perusahaan pria yang memberikan kartu nama padanya. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya kalau orang tersebut pemilik perusahaan. Bisa saja dia hanya bawahan yang diberi tugas mencari karyawan. Mengingat bagaimana cara pria itu makan, sangat diragukan jika dia seorang yang kaya raya.

Kyuhyun turun dari bus, dia sedikit merasa mual karena sudah lama tidak naik bus. Kyuhyun masih harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke perusahaan, saat di depan perusahaan dia dibuat terkejut karena perusahaan itu tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan.

''Perusahaan ini lebih kecil dari yang aku bayangkan, pantas aku tidak menemukan informasi di internet.'' Kyuhyun menatap bangunan yang tidak lebih besar dari kantor pos. Seperti perusahaan itu termasuk perusahaan baru, pantas jika perusahaan itu masih mencari banyak karyawan. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju ke meja resepsionis.

''Permisi, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pemilik kartu nama ini?'' Kyuhyun memberikan kartu nama, resepsionis membaca kartu nama itu. ''Anda siapa dan ada urusan apa dengan Presdir?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ternyata memang pemilik kartu nama itu seorang pemilik perusahaan tapi Kyuhyun yakin kalau pria yang memberikan kartu nama itu bukan pemilik perusahaan.

''Ada seseorang, maksudku orang suruhan pemilik perusahaan ini yang memberikan kartu nama ini. Dia memintaku datang kemari untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan, jadi apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Presdir?''

Resepsionis terlihat tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, dia malah menduga kalau Kyuhyun itu orang jahat yang biasa merampok perusahaan dengan kedok mencari pekerjaan. Resepsionis menghubungi keamanan lalu tidak lama satpam masuk dan langsung menyergap Kyuhyun.

''Apa-apaan ini, yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku!''

''Tolong bawa penipu itu keluar, dia ingin mengelabuiku dengan berpura-pura mengenal presdir.'' Pinta resepsionis. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, dia sangat marah dituduh seperti itu. ''Aku bukan penipu, lepaskan aku!'' Satpam tetap membawa Kyuhyun, lalu mereka melepaskan Kyuhyun di luar. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil berhenti.

''Apa yang terjadi, Nona kau baik-baik saja?'' Pria yang keluar dari mobil itu menolong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap pria itu, ''Gorila lapar?'' Kyuhyun mengenali pria itu. Pria itu membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, ''Aku mempunyai nama, namaku Jung Yunho.'' Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan.

''Cho Kyuhyun.'' Kyuhyun membalas perkenalan Yunho. Yunho menatap ke arah satpam lalu memarahinya, Kyuhyun terkejut karena satpam itu memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan presdir. ''Dia benar-benar orang kaya?''

Singkat cerita, Yunho membawa Kyuhyun ke ruangannya untuk melakukan interview. Kyuhyun banyak bicara, dia terus saja mempertanyakan sikap Yunho saat mereka bertemu di minimarket waktu itu. Yunho menjelaskan kalau itu adalah dirinya yang sebenarnya, saat di kantor dia selalu berpura-pura karena menjaga imej.

''Langsung saja Kyuhyun-sshi, posisi apa yang kau inginkan?''

Kyuhyun masih bingung, perusahaan itu masih baru, banyak juga posisi yang masih kosong. ''Bagaimana kalau sekretaris saja, aku rasa aku cocok.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum yakin, Yunho ikut tersenyum. ''Setelah melihat CV-mu, kau lulusan dari salah satu Universitas terbaik di Korea. Jurusanmu juga sepertinya cocok, tapi kau tidak memiliki pengalaman menjadi sekretaris sebelumnya.''

''Tapi aku cantik. Aku rasa banyak direktur memilih sekretaris cantik untuk mendampinginya.''

Kali ini Yunho tertawa mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun jadi merasa malu. ''Maksudku bukan seperti itu, aku malah terlalu percaya diri.''

''Kau diterima, kau bisa bekerja besok.''

''Apa kau yakin? Aku... Aku diterima menjadi sekretaris?''

Yunho menganggukan kepala, ''Datanglah lagi besok, besok aku akan menyiapkan berkas untukmu. Tapi kau harus tahu, perusahaanku baru berjalan 2 tahun terakhir, jadi... Kau harus bekerja keras untuk memajukan perusahaan.''

''Terima kasih banyak, aku akan bekerja keras.'' Kyuhyun membungkukan badan berkali-kali, Yunho hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Walaupun dia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan besar, dia tetap gembira karena bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kyuhyun merasa setelah keluar dari rumah Siwon, dia banyak diberikan kemudahan. Apa hal ini seharusnya dia lakukan sejak awal? Kyuhyun merasa lebih bebas dan bahagia atas apa yang dia lakukan sendiri.

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun selalu mendapatkan pekerjaan dari hasil rekomendasi keluarga, entah dari paman atau teman yang memasukan Kyuhyun ke perusahaan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini sebelumnya, untuk itu dia selalu mudah berhenti dari pekerjaan lamanya.

''Aku bisa hidup dengan baik di Nowon tapi bagaimana dengan mereka semua? Aku yakin semua keluarga sudah tahu semuanya, apa mereka akan memaafkanku?'' Kyuhyun terus memikirkan keluarganya. Kyuhyun menghidupkan ponsel lamanya, dia langsung mendapatkan banyak pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab.

''Siwon, Kibum, Seunghyun, Donghae dan Eomma Choi. Aku rasa mereka semua sudah tahu, apa orangtuaku belum mengetahuinya?'' Kyuhyun rasa keluarganya belum tahu, tidak ada catatan panggilan dari orangtuanya. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, Siwon menghubunginya.

Kyuhyun menerima panggilan dari Siwon, ''Hallo?''

Siwon langsung mengajukan banyak sekali pertanyaan, Kyuhyun sampai bingung harus menjawab apa. Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, dia merasa telinganya sakit mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

''Bisakah kau bicara dengan tenang? Aku baik-baik saja.'' Kyuhyun mulai kesal. Siwon akhirnya berhenti bicara dan mulai tenang. ''Kau dimana?'' Itu yang paling ingin Siwon ketahui.

''Tidak penting aku dimana, aku hidup dengan baik disini. Tolong jangan tanya keberadaanku lagi, kau seharusnya merasa senang karena aku sudah tidak ada disisimu.''

''Jangan menghilang seperti ini. Kau bisa pergi dari rumahku tapi setidaknya kau beritahu semua keluarga soal keberadaanmu. Untuk saat ini hanya keluargaku yang tahu kau pergi, aku belum mengatakan apapun pada orangtuamu.''

''Kibum Eonnie pasti tahu kan? Tolong jangan mengatakan padanya kalau aku menjawab panggilanmu. Aku pergi bukan untuk menghindarimu, aku hanya ingin hidup sendiri. Hidup bersama-sama tidak membuatku bahagia, mungkin dengan sendiri aku bisa bahagia.''

''Bagaimana dengan kami? Setidaknya ijinkan kami menemuimu. Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya, kami hanya ingin tahu dimana kau tinggal.''

''Siwon, aku tidak tahan hidup dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku. Aku sudah lelah mengharapkan cintamu, biarkan aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menunggu, menunggu surat cerai dariku.''

''Kyuhyun, Kibum sudah tidak mencintaiku. Sekarang dia sangat membenciku karena membuatmu pergi, adik kandungku sendiri sangat membenciku. Tolong, jangan biarkan aku menjadi orang yang dibenci semua orang. Hanya kau yang Ibuku inginkan, hanya kau yang Ibuku terima. Tolong aku, aku mohon.''

Kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. ''Apa kau membutuhkanku? Hatimu, apa hatimu menginginkanku? Apa kau mencintaiku, paling tidak mau menerima kehadiranku? Semua itu tentu tidak, kau tidak menginginkanku berada di sisimu. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk itu semua?'' Kyuhyun langsung menutup telepon. Kyuhyun menangis sambil menatap pemandangan dari kaca bus, Kyuhyun terus menangis di sisa perjalanannya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Siwon menatap ponselnya sendiri, kata-kata Kyuhyun terus terputar di dalam pikirannya. Semua pertanyaan Kyuhyun, semua kekecewaannya terus menghantui pikiran Siwon. Apa dia orang yang begitu jahat sampai-sampai dia tega melukai perasaan tulis dari orang yang mencintainya. Siwon merasa hukuman telah datang padanya, dia tidak bisa hidup tenang atas apa yang telah dia lakukan.

''Aku akan menemukanmu, aku juga akan meminta maaf.'' Siwon berusaha menghubungi Kyuhyun lagi tapi ponsel Kyuhyun kembali tidak aktif. Siwon mencari tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun dari alamat terakhir kali ponsel itu aktif. ''Nowon?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun turun dari bus, dia merasa badannya kembali tidak enak setiap kali turun dari kendaraan umum tersebut. Kali ini semakin parah karena dia juga merasa mual. Kyuhyun berpegangan pada tiang halte, Kyuhyun berusaha duduk disana untuk membuat dirinya lebih baik. ''Aku tidak akan naik bus lagi.'' Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Kembali memikirkan soal kata-kata Siwon, Kyuhyun merasa semakin buruk. Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan halte, sedikit berjalan kaki sampai di pertigaan. Kyuhyun harus berjalan lagi untuk sampai di rumah sewa. Apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan? Haruskah dia kembali untuk membuat semuanya tidak khawatir?

Kyuhyun tidak bisa terus tinggal sendiri seperti sekarang. Dia masih memiliki orangtua dan kakak, setidaknya Ibu Siwon menyayanginya walaupun dia sudah tahu semuanya. Haruskah Kyuhyun kembali, kembali menghadapi kenyataan kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan pria yang dicintainya. Pernikahan bukan menjadi penentu kalau Kyuhyun mendapatkan Siwon, Siwon tetap tidak bisa mencintainya atas semua yang terjadi.

''Haruskah aku memberitahu orangtuaku sendiri sebelum mereka tahu dari orang lain. Apa aku sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang harus aku tanggung? Haruskah aku juga mengatakan kalau aku dan Siwon akan berpisah?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Aww terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menanti ff ini, part ini memang sedikit cepat ya? Makasih juga yang udah doain sehingga bisa melanjutkan ff ini dengan cepat.**

 _ **For Next part...**_

 _ **''Aku merawat anak kakakku untuk menemani putriku yang kesepian bukan membesarkan mereka berdua untuk saling menyakiti. Aku tidak tahan, kenapa semuanya terjadi pada kedua putri yang sangat aku cintai.''**_

 _ **''Jadi, kau bukan seorang perawan? Dimana suamimu, kenapa kau berbohong soal statusmu?''**_

 _ **''Aku akan terus mencari dan tidak akan kembali sampai aku menemukannya.''**_

 _ **''Semuanya telah berakhir, aku hanya membutuhkan adikku. Aku tidak akan menikah sebelum adikku kembali dan memaafkanku.''**_

 _ **''Kenapa kau harus hadir disaat semuanya sudah berakhir?''**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, OOC.**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Siwon mengemas beberapa potong pakaian ke dalam backpack miliknya, dia juga memasukan beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan. Tidak lupa Siwon juga membawa peta dari tempat yang akan dia datangi yaitu Nowon. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai disana, tapi Siwon memilih pergi pagi-pagi.

''Kau mau kemana, Hyung?'' Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba masuk dengan menggendong Buddy. Siwon langsung menatap adiknya, ''Untuk apa kau kemari pagi-pagi sekali?'' Tanya Siwon menyelidik. Donghae semakin mendekati Siwon, ''Apa kau ada perjalanan bisnis?'' Tanya Donghae lagi, Siwon masih merasa kesal pada adiknya itu.

''Iya, aku ada urusan bisnis.'' Jawab Siwon. Donghae tidak begitu saja percaya, ''Urusan kantor, kau pergi dengan pakaian itu?'' Donghae menunjuk pakaian Siwon, Siwon mulai kehabisan kesabaran. ''Kenapa kau terus bertanya? Lebih baik kau keluar karena aku akan segera turun!''

Donghae tidak mengikuti kata-kata Siwon, dia berjalan ke sebrang tempat tidur. Donghae mengambil bantal Kyuhyun, sedikit menghirupnya. ''Wangi shampoo Kyuhyun masih tercium.'' Ucap Donghae mengundang teriakan Siwon, ''Keluar sekarang Donghae!'' Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu keluar dengan rencana.

Siwon duduk di tempat tidur, menatap tempat sebelah yang biasa Kyuhyun tempati. ''Aku akan menemukanmu.''

Donghae memberikan Buddy pada pelayan, dia langsung keluar dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Siwon dengan menggunakan motor gedenya. Donghae bersembunyi di dekat pos satpam kompleks, dia menunggu mobil Siwon lewat. ''Aku pasti tahu kemana kau pergi Hyung!'' Donghae sangat yakin kalau kepergian Siwon pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

''Oke, Hyung kita lihat kau akan pergi kemana.'' Donghae mulai mengikuti Siwon saat mobil kakaknya keluar. Donghae terus mengikuti Siwon dengan hati-hati, dia memang jarang menggunakan motor jadi kemungkinan Siwon tidak akan curiga.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Kibum's Pov-**

Aku mulai frustasi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Memberitahu semua keluarga kalau Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan rumah suaminya karena kesalahanku. Sejak awal, aku adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas semua penderitaan Kyuhyun.

Kami bukan hanya sekedar saudara tapi kami sahabat. Kami selalu berbagi apapun kecuali masalah cintaku, hanya Kyuhyun yang selalu jujur soal kisah cintanya. Selama tinggal sendiri di luar negeri, aku selalu terbayang wajah sedih Kyuhyun saat aku meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun kecil selalu ceria tapi aku tahu kalau dia banyak menyembunyikan perasaannya.

''Kibum?'' Eomma mengetuk pintu lalu masuk. Aku langsung menghapus airmata dari pipiku, aku berusaha tersenyum pada Eomma. Eomma mendekatiku, aku berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja agar Eomma tidak curiga.

''Kau merindukan adikmu?'' Eomma bertanya karena aku memegang fotoku bersama Kyuhyun. Aku menganggukan kepala, ''Aku hanya merindukan masa kecil kami.'' Jawabku.

''Kyuhyun dulu anak yang nakal, Eomma kadang heran padanya.''

Aku menatap bingung, tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Eomma. ''Bingung kenapa? Kenakalan anak itu hal yang biasa.''

''Maksud Eomma, dia nakal sekaligus berani. Karena dia suka bermain, dia jadi jarang belajar. Itulah kenapa Eomma tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi ke luar negeri.''

Aku menyender di lengan Ibu, ''Jika Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan, anggap saja dia berbuat nakal, apa Eomma akan memaafkannya?''

Eomma malah tersenyum, ''Setiap Ibu pasti akan selalu memaafkan anaknya tapi tergantung anak itu sendiri. Jika dia merasa menyesal, meminta maaf dan mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya, semua orangtua pasti akan memaafkannya.''

''Eomma, apa pantas seseorang dihukum atas kesalahan orang lain.''

''Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan sayang?''

''Tidak, aku hanya melihat beberapa ketidakadilan di dunia.''

Eomma jadi tertawa, ''Kau terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak terjadi padamu.'' Eomma memelukku, membelai rambutku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya seperti ini, bagaimana jika Eomma tahu dari orang lain? Apa yang akan Eomma lakukan apalagi saat tahu kalau aku menyembunyikannya.

''Kau tidak siap-siap? Kau akan ke restoran kan?''

''Iya Eomma, aku akan pergi sebentar lagi.''

Eomma tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang? Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan memaafkan Siwon jika terjadi sesuatu pada adikku.

 **Author's Pov-**

Eomma Cho merasa curiga pada Kibum. Kata-kata Kibum seperti ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Tiba-tiba perasaan Eomma Cho merasa tidak enak, dia teringat pada putri bungsunya. Eomma Cho mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif. ''Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada yang menyembunyikan sesuatu?''

Eomma Cho membuka album foto, menatap seorang wanita yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Di foto itu, Eomma Cho dan wanita itu berfoto bersebelah dengan menggendong anak masing-masing. ''Maafkan aku eonnie, seandainya semua itu tidak pernah terjadi.'' Eomma Cho meneteskan airmatanya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

Changmin menemui Kibum di restoran, restoran baru itu belum buka karena Kibum masih merapihkan isi dari tempat yang dulunya dipakai restoran Eropa. Changmin merasa khawatir karena Kibum terlihat tidak baik-baik saja semenjak Kyuhyun pergi.

''Apa belum ada kabar dari Kyuhyun?'' Tanya Changmin langsung. Kibum menggeleng, Changmin langsung menepuk bahu Kibum pelan. ''Tenanglah, dia pasti baik-baik saja.'' Changmin meyakinkan.

''Apa kau akan tetap diam dan merahasiakan semuanya dari Ibumu?'' Tanya Changmin lagi.

''Aku bingung. Jika aku menceritakan soal kepergian Kyuhyun, Eomma akan bertanya alasan dan hal-hal lain. Pada akhirnya rahasia kami akan diketahui Eomma. Eomma akan sangat kecewa dan marah pada kami berdua, aku takut Eomma akan meminta Siwon menceraikan Kyuhyun.''

''Apa separah itu? Apa harus dengan perpisahan, bukankah Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Siwon?''

''Masalahnya Siwon masih mencintaiku.'' Kibum menatap bersalah pada Changmin. Changmin tentu mengetahui soal perasaan Siwon yang masih belum berubah pada kekasihnya. Changmin memegang kedua tangan Kibum, ''Apa kita harus menikah? Menikah agar Siwon berhenti mencintaimu?''

Kibum memikirkan antara Kyuhyun dan pernikahan. Bagaimana bisa dia menikah dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kibum tahu kalau itu salah satu jalan yang bisa dia ambil tapi Kibum masih ragu. Semuanya semakin kacau, apa ini akhir dari sandiwara mereka. Semua keluarga lambat laun akan tahu, mengetahui alasan dibalik semua masalah yang timbul.

''Semuanya telah berakhir, aku hanya membutuhkan adikku. Aku tidak akan menikah sebelum adikku kembali dan memaafkanku.'' Kibum tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya, Changmin merasa menyesal sudah menyarankan hal seperti tadi. ''Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan memaksamu.''

''Changmin, maafkan aku. Ada yang harus aku lakukan, aku akan pulang ke rumah. Aku menitipkan kunci ini padamu, maafkan aku Changmin.'' Kibum memberikan kunci restoran lalu keluar, sebelumnya dia mencium pipi Changmin. Changmin hanya tersenyum dan memegangi pipinya. Di dalam perjalanan pulang, Kibum memikirkan kejadian yang telah berlalu.

 _ **Flashback, 6 Month Ago.**_

 _Setiap pernikahan pasti diawali dengan pertunangan dan lamaran, tapi Siwon memiliki niat untuk menyatukan keduanya. Dia akan melamar kekasihnya sekaligus bertunangan di hari yang sama sebelum mereka menentukan tanggal pernikahan. Gangguan dari seorang gadis yang selalu datang ke rumahnya tidak membuat Siwon berhenti untuk terus melangkah mengembangkan hubungannya._

 _3 tahun menjalin hubungan, membuat Siwon sudah yakin untuk meresmikan hubungannya bersama Kibum. Walaupun hal mengejutkan terjadi beberapa hari lalu, Kibum tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya dan meminta putus dengan alasan yang tidak bisa Siwon terima._

 _ **''Choi Siwon, aku ingin kita putus!''**_

 _ **''Apa maksudmu sayang? Aku sudah berjanji akan melamarmu dalam waktu dekat. Tolong bersabar, aku sedang mengurus cincin pertunangan kita.''**_

 _ **''Lupakan soal cincin ataupun pernikahan. Hubungan kita tidak bisa diteruskan lagi. Aku ingin kau menerima kalau kita tidak saling mencintai lagi.''**_

 _ **''Demi Tuhan, jangan bercanda. Ini bukan April Fools ataupun hari ulang tahunku.''**_

 _ **''Kau kenal Cho Kyuhyun? Dia adalah adikku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia.''**_

 _ **''Oh karena wanita itu! Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku tapi bukan memintaku menerima posisimu yang digantikan oleh wanita itu.''**_

 _ **''Dia mempunyai nama, yang paling penting dia adalah adikku. Aku berjanji padanya, aku akan membuatmu menjadi miliknya.''**_

 _ **''Apa kau sudah gila? Kenapa kau lakukan ini Kibum! Sampai kapan pun aku hanya mencintaimu, tidak akan pernah berubah. Kau ingin aku dan adikmu itu menikah, kalau begitu kau siap untuk membuat adikmu menderita hidup denganku.''**_

 _ **''Aku percaya Siwon, kau akan mencintainya karena dia pantas untuk dicintai. Aku tahu siapa yang keluargamu inginkan, kau jangan lupa kalau selama ini kita menyembunyikan hubungan kita.''**_

 _ **''Jika itu yang kau takutkan, keluargaku akan menerimamu asal kau mau datang ke rumahku. Bertemu Ibu dan Ayahku, aku jamin kalau orangtuaku akan lebih menyukaimu dibanding wanita itu.''**_

 _ **''Apa semudah itu? Mendengar ceritamu selama ini, Ibumu bukan tipe orang yang akan mudah berubah. Satu lagi, hidup adikku ada ditanganmu.''**_

 _ **''Kibum!''**_

 _Siwon mengabaikan kata-kata Kibum, pria itu tidak menerima perpisahan yang Kibum inginkan. Siwon merasa kata-kata Kibum hanya karena dia sedang tertekan, terlalu banyak yang Kibum khawatirkan._

 _Selama ini Siwon selalu bersabar, menerima Kibum yang selalu ingin berkencan secara diam-diam. Siwon tidak pernah tahu alasan Kibum melakukan itu tapi selama ini Siwon selalu menerima semua keputusan Kibum kecuali keputusan untuk berpisah._

 _''Eomma bersiaplah, malam ini aku akan melamar seorang gadis.'' Siwon memberikan kabar pada Ibunya. Ibunya terkejut tapi juga bahagia, ''Apa putri dari keluarga Cho?''_

 _Siwon tidak sadar jika ada dua putri di keluarga Cho, salah satunya orang yang selalu datang ke rumahnya dan mendekati Ibunya. ''Iya Eomma, aku juga akan siap-siap. Appa dan Donghae sudah aku beritahu.''_

 _Ibu Siwon sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Ibu Siwon kira anaknya itu akan melamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah sangat dekat dengan Ibu Siwon, Ibu Siwon sangat menyukai Kyuhyun yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat. Tanpa mau banyak bertanya, Ibu Siwon langsung menyiapkan semuanya. Donghae terkejut saat Ibunya justru menyebut-nyebut nama Kyuhyun bukan Kibum._

 _''Akan terjadi kesalahpahaman besar.'' Donghae tidak bisa membayangkan yang akan terjadi nanti._

 _Acara lamaran berlangsung. Keluarga besar Cho menyambut keluarga Siwon. Mereka mengadakan makan malam besar di halaman belakang rumah. Kibum dan Kyuhyun berdandan cantik, walaupun mereka masih dilanda perasaan takut. Kyuhyun takut kalau Siwon datang untuk melamar Kibum walaupun dia tahu Kibum telah memutuskannya. Kibum juga merasakan hal yang sama, dia berharap Siwon datang untuk adiknya._

 _Di sela acara, Kibum meminta Siwon agar bicara berdua dengannya. ''Apa tujuanmu datang ke rumahku?'' Tanya Kibum langsung. Siwon tersenyum, ''Melamarmu.'' Jawabnya santai. Kibum menahan dirinya untuk tidak membentak Siwon, ''Jangan lakukan itu jika kau tidak mau aku membencimu selamanya. Jika kau tetap melamarku, aku akan menolak lamaranmu. Bayangkan, kau dan keluargamu akan malu.''_

 _''Kenapa kau seperti ini Kibum? Kau orang yang selama bertahun-tahun aku kenal dan cintai, jadi sudah sepantasnya kalau aku melamarmu. Jangan memberikan alasan kalau ini semua karena adikmu.''_

 _''Benar, semua ini karena adikku. Jika kau datang untuk melamar Kyuhyun, aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu. Jika kau masih tetap ingin melamarku, cepat tinggalkan rumah ini.''_

 _''Baik! Jika itu yang kau mau. Perlu kau ingat, semua penderitaan yang akan adikmu tanggung di masa depan, itu semua karenamu.''_

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Kibum mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu sampai dia tiba di rumah. Kibum tidak bisa terus bicara dengan Changmin, dia membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan semuanya. Dia mulai berpikir jika semua ini adalah kesalahannya, karena dia Kyuhyun harus menanggung semua penderitaan itu. Siwon memang menepati janjinya, dia tetap tidak bisa mencintai Kyuhyun dan terus mencintainya.

Seharusnya dia yang pergi bukan Kyuhyun, sudah seharusnya Kibum melakukan itu dari awal. Jika dia pergi, paling tidak dia melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri, mungkin Siwon akan belajar mencintai adiknya. Semua senyuman Kyuhyun selama ini pasti hanya untuk menutupi semua luka hatinya. Jika saja Kyuhyun bisa lebih jujur padanya, Kibum pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat adiknya bahagia termasuk pergi jauh.

''Aku harus menemukan Kyuhyun sebelum Siwon.'' Kibum mulai mencari petunjuk di kamar lama Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak menemukan petunjuk apa-apa, dia mengetik nomor Siwon lalu mencoba menghubungi pria itu lagi, siapa tahu sekarang Siwon tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun.

''Kibum?''

''Siwon, kau dimana? Aku sudah menghubungimu sejak pagi. Aku tahu dari Donghae kalau kau pergi untuk urusan bisnis. Bagaimana bisa kau pergi saat kondisi seperti ini? Paling tidak kau kerjakan pekerjaan di kantor tanpa harus pergi.''

Siwon menggelengkan kepala mendengar ocehan Kibum yang panjang dan tidak ada hentinya. Setelah Kibum tenang baru Siwon bicara, ''Tenanglah, aku pergi untuk mencari Kyuhyun.''

''Apa? Mencari Kyuhyun? Apa kau tahu dia dimana?''

''Sekarang kau dimana?''

''Kenapa kau balik bertanya, baiklah... Aku ada di rumah.''

''Tolong jangan katakan ini pada Donghae. Sekarang aku ada di Nowon, kemarin Kyuhyun menghubungiku jadi aku melacak letaknya. Dia ada di Nowon, aku tiba di Nowon kemarin malam.''

''Benarkah? Oh astaga adikku! Kalau begitu aku akan kesana.''

''Jangan Kibum, aku mohon tetap tenang terutama kau harus membuat orangtuamu tetap tidak mengetahui semuanya. Jika kau pergi, semuanya akan curiga.''

''Kau benar, sebenarnya aku tidak sanggup lagi berbohong. Baiklah, kabari aku sesering mungkin.''

Kibum tersenyum lega. Dia sekarang tahu adiknya ada dimana, Kibum kembali mencari petunjuk yang berhubungan dengan Nowon. ''Akh, Kyuhyun pernah menceritakan soal teman Chatting yang tinggal di Nowon.'' Kibum langsung menyalakan komputer Kyuhyun, mencari tahu semua teman Chatting Kyuhyun.

''Lee Eunhyuk, yah dia tinggal di Nowon.''

Kibum mulai mengetik sesuatu pada Eunhyuk, dia berpura-pura menjadi Kyuhyun. Kibum menunggu balasan Eunhyuk dengan cukup lama. ''Ya Tuhan semoga benar, Eunhyuk tahu dimana Kyuhyun.'' Kibum juga berharap Siwon tidak menemukan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu walaupun pria itu sudah sampai di Nowon terlebih dahulu.

Satu balasan masuk, Eunhyuk membalas. _''Semoga kau betah tinggal di rumah sewa Bibi Hwang. Oh ya, aku dengar kau sudah dapat pekerjaan? Aku melihatmu di halte pagi ini, sayangnya kau terlebih dahulu naik bus.''_

Kibum sekarang tahu kalau Kyuhyun memang berada di Nowon tepatnya dia tinggal di rumah sewa dari wanita yang bermarga Hwang, Kyuhyun juga sekarang sudah bekerja. Kibum kembali mengetik, _''Bagaimana untuk membicarakan ini kita bertemu? Kita bertemu dekat tempat tinggalku, kira-kira dimana ya?''_

 _''Baiklah, besok saat makan siang kita bertemu di cafe dekat halte bus. Jika tempat itu jauh dari tempatmu bekerja, kita bisa mencari tempat lain.''_

 _''Tidak usah, kita bertemu disana. Terima kasih Eunhyuk-ah.''_

Kibum tersenyum karena dia akan segara bertemu dengan adiknya. Cafe dekat halte bus pasti mudah untuk ditemukan. Kibum berharap Kyuhyun mau mendengarkan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun tidak boleh menyerah karena Kibum sangat tahu cinta Kyuhyun untuk Siwon sangatlah besar. Kyuhyun telah banyak menderita, dia tidak boleh menyerah sebelum mendapatkan yang dia inginkan.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Keesokan Harinya, At Nowon-gu.**

Sudah beberapa hari Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik, pagi harinya dia pasti merasa tidak enak badan karena kurang tidur. Hidup sendiri memang tidak mudah terlebih tinggal di tempat asing. ''Jika terus seperti ini, aku akan pindah ke apartemen.'' Gumam Kyuhyun saat mengunci rumahnya.

Kyuhyun keluar, banyak Ahjumma yang menyapanya. Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ramah, dia tidak mau orang-orang membicarakannya sebagai warga baru yang sombong. Para Ahjumma itu banyak yang bertanya soal status Kyuhyun, terpaksa Kyuhyun berbohong dengan mengaku kalau dia belum menikah.

Kyuhyun sampai di halte bus, dia mencoba membiasakan diri dengan rutilitas barunya yaitu menunggu bus. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan naik bus lagi, tapi dia terpaksa karena dengan menggunakan bus dia bisa hemat banyak uang. ''Fighting!'' Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Perusahaan Yunho bukanlah perusahaan yang besar seperti perusahaan Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak mendapatkan gaji yang besar, dia juga tidak banyak mendapatkan tunjangan. Kyuhyun mulai ragu, apa dia bisa bertahan sementara keluarganya pasti mencemaskannya.

''Aku mulai menyukai kehidupanku disini tapi aku tidak boleh egois. Bagaimana dengan orangtua, mertua dan juga Kibum. Kyuhyun kau telah mengambil keputusan yang salah, tidak seharusnya aku pergi begitu saja hanya karena aku marah pada Siwon.''

Yunho mendekati meja Kyuhyun, ''Jangan melamun pagi-pagi Kyuhyun, lebih baik temani aku sarapan.'' Kyuhyun bangun lalu menyapa pimpinannya itu dengan sopan, Yunho tertawa geli dengan sikap formal Kyuhyun. ''Ayo tunggu apa lagi.'' Yunho berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

Yunho membawa Kyuhyun sarapan di cafe dekat kantor. Dia memesankan Kyuhyun makanan yang sama dengannya, dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti belum sarapan. Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa makan berat saat sarapan tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak karena dia ingin menghargai niat baik Yunho.

''Makanlah, aku tidak mau mempunyai karyawan yang sakit.'' Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Yunho, ''Terima kasih dan selamat makan.'' Yunho memperhatikan pakaian Kyuhyun, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. ''Sudah aku bilang, pakailah pakaian yang lebih formal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap pakaiannya, ''Tapi aku tidak mempunyai pakaian sekretaris.'' Yunho mulai berpikir, dia tidak mau sekretarisnya berpakaian salah apalagi Kyuhyun masih menjalani masa-sama training. ''Setelah ini ikut denganku, kita akan membeli pakaian.''

''Nde?''

Pesanan datang, tidak terjadi percakapan diantara keduanya lagi. Yunho menyantap makanan pesanannya sementara Kyuhyun makan sambil mengecek beberapa jadwal di tablet yang dibawanya.

''Kau tinggal dekat minimarket waktu itu?'' Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya pada Yunho, ''Iya, aku tinggal di rumah sewa yang tidak terlalu jauh dari minimarket.''

Yunho meminum jusnya lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun, ''Rumah sewa? Oh, aku ingat. Rumahmu sesuai dari alamat yang aku lihat itu di Gangnam kan? Apa kau pindah ke Nowon untuk bekerja?''

Kyuhyun lupa memikirkan jawaban jika ada pertanyaan seperti itu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun berpikir. ''Aku hanya ingin mencari pengalaman. Aku sudah pernah bekerja di sekitar Gangnam, aku hanya ingin mencoba bekerja disini.''

''Kau punya kerabat disini?''

''Tidak, aku tinggal sendiri.''

Yunho meletakan garpunya, ''Seorang gadis tinggal sendiri di rumah sewa? Kau hidup sendiri di tempat asing seperti Nowon? Aku tidak percaya.''

''Aku bisa menjaga diri, lagipula aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bicara dengan orang asing.''

''Tapi kau waktu itu bicara denganku, kau bahkan memberikan roti dan susumu.''

Kyuhyun tidak jadi minum saat Yunho mengatakan itu. ''Maaf Sajangnim, dulu aku pikir kau itu Ahjusshi kelaparan.'' Kyuhyun merasa menyesal tapi Yunho malah tertawa, ''Hahaha yah, aku memang kelaparan saat itu. Kau menyelamatkan hidupku, bravo Kyuhyun!''

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, menonton Yunho yang lahap menghabiskan makanannya. Sepertinya perut Yunho memang tidak pernah bisa kenyang, mungkin perut itu seperti perut karet. Tapi kemana makanan itu semua? Yunho tidak gemuk, apa lari ke tinggi atau ke otot-ototnya yang tercetak di balik kemeja ketatnya? Melihat badan sexy itu mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada seseorang.

''Kau pindah saja ke apartemen, aku akan memasukan biaya itu ke uang tunjangan.'' Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut, ''Apartemen? Tidak Sajangnim. Aku tidak pantas menerima fasilitas seperti itu, lagipula aku hanya karyawan biasa.''

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, padahal tidak ada karyawan yang mendapatkan fasilitas mewah seperti itu. Entahlah Yunho hanya ingin membantu Kyuhyun, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana seorang gadis tinggal sendiri di tempat asing. Setidaknya tinggal di apartemen lebih aman dari tinggal di rumah sewa.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Siwon menginap di hotel untuk sementara waktu. Tidak ada yang tahu soal kepergiannya kecuali Kibum, tapi Siwon percaya kalau Kibum tidak akan memberitahukan soal ini pada Donghae. Pagi itu Siwon sarapan di cafe yang sama dengan Kyuhyun tapi keduanya sama-sama tidak saling melihat. Walaupun berada di tempat yang sama, masih belum ada sinyal yang bisa membuat mereka saling menemukan.

Setelah sarapan, Yunho membawa Kyuhyun pergi ke butik. Pria 35 tahun itu membelikan Kyuhyun pakaian kerja yang bagus. Dia memilihkan pantsuit berwarna hitam, karena menurutnya pakaian itu wajib dimiliki oleh semua sekretaris. Kyuhyun mencoba pakaiannya di kamar ganti, dia meninggalkan tasnya di kursi tempat Yunho duduk.

''Sajangnim, apa ini cocok untukku?'' Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar ganti. Yunho tersenyum puas melihatnya, ''Sekarang kau terlihat seperti sekretaris sungguhan.'' Yunho tertawa kecil, Kyuhyun cemberut lalu mengambil tasnya dengan kasar tapi dia malah menjatuhkan dompetnya dalam keadaan terbuka.

''Astaga kau ini kasar sekali Nona Cho.'' Yunho menunduk untuk mengambil dompet Kyuhyun, Yunho diam melihat foto di dalam dompet Kyuhyun. ''Kau sudah menikah?''

Kyuhyun terkejut karena Yunho melihat foto pernikahannya dengan Siwon. ''Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Siang Harinya.**

Eomma Cho mendatangi rumah Siwon, menekan bel beberapa kali sampai pelayan membuka pintu. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Eomma Cho langsung mencari keberadaan putrinya. ''Panggil Kyuhyun, katakan Eommanya datang.''

Pelayan itu tidak mendapatkan instruksi apapun dari Siwon, dia jadi bingung harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya atau tidak. Pelayan itu diam dan terus memikirkan alasan. Eomma Cho menatap kesal pelayan itu, ''Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat panggil anakku!''

''Maaf Nyonya, Nyonya Cho tidak ada di rumah.'' Ucap pelayan itu terbata.

''Tidak ada di rumah? Apa dia sedang keluar rumah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya, apa ponselnya hilang atau rusak?''

Pelayan itu semakin kebingungan, lalu bel kembali berbunyi. Setelah meminta maaf, pelayan membuka pintu dan kali ini Ibu Siwon yang datang. ''Nyonya Cho?'' Ibu Siwon terkejut melihat Ibu Kyuhyun. Eomma Cho langsung berdiri dan menyapa Eomma Choi, keduanya lalu duduk bersama-sama.

''Pelayan itu bilang, Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah. Aku sangat khawatir padanya, sejak tadi pagi dia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya.''

Ibu Siwon jadi merasa tidak enak jika harus berbohong, apalagi tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan dan kondisi Kyuhyun. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun dan Ibunya telat diberitahu, Eomma Choi takut kalau Ibu Kyuhyun itu akan marah dan sangat kecewa.

''Nyonya Cho, sebelumnya tolong tenangkan dirimu. Pelayan tolong ambilkan air putih.'' Pinta Eomma Choi pada pelayan yang baru membawakan teh.

''Apa yang terjadi Nyonya Choi. Aku tidak bisa tenang, rasanya ada sesuatu yang terjadi tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.''

Eomma Choi mengambil obat penenang dari dalam tasnya, ''Tolong minum dulu ini, setelah itu saya akan menjelaskan semuanya.''

Eomma Cho mulai curiga, ''Apa yang terjadi pada putriku? Apa dia baik-baik saja, tolong katakan dengan jujur.'' Eomma Choi menenangkan lalu memaksa agar Eomma Cho mau minum. Setelah selesai minum, Eomma Cho langsung meminta penjelasan dan kejujuran Eomma Choi.

''Sebelumnya, tolong maafkan putra saja. Siwon sebenarnya bukan pria jahat, dia hanya kurang tegas pada perasaannya.''

''Apa maksud anda Nyonya? Apa yang terjadi pada rumah tangga mereka?''

''Semua ini terjadi karena kesalahan saya dan keluarga. Tepat di hari kami melamar putri anda, kami salah melamar wanita untuk putra kami.''

Eomma Cho terkejut, dia bahkan langsung meneguk air. Ternyata ini alasan Eomma Cho memberikannya obat penenang.

''Apa maksud anda? Jadi, orang yang seharusnya kalian lamar adalah Kibum? Bagaimana bisa, Kyuhyun dan Siwon berpacaran kan?''

''Seperti yang pernah Kyuhyun singgung waktu itu, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tidak pernah berkencan. Saat tinggal di Amerika, Siwon justru menjalin hubungan dengan Kibum yang tidak lain adalah kakak Kyuhyun.''

''Tidak mungkin! Apa maksud anda membuat cerita seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin tahu kondisi putriku, kenapa kita membahas cerita tidak masuk akal seperti ini.''

''Nyonya tolong tenang.'' Eomma Choi sangat takut melihat Eomma Cho panik dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Eomma Choi mengambil foto dari tasnya, ''Ini adalah bukti kalau Siwon dan Kibum pernah berkencan sebelumnya.'' Eomma Choi memberikan foto yang dia ambil dari kamar Siwon.

Eomma Cho mulai menangis, dia mulai mempercayai kata-kata besannya. Dia masih tidak bisa percaya kalau kedua putrinya mencintai pria yang sama, Eomma Cho sekarang tahu kenapa tadi Kibum terlihat sedih dan mengatakan kata-kata aneh seperti tadi.

''Jadi... Apa putra anda tidak mencintai Kyuhyun?'' Eomma Cho sangat sedih menanyakan itu. Eomma Choi sama sedihnya dengan Eomma Cho, Eomma Choi menggenggam kedua tangan Eomma Cho. ''Sayangnya, Siwon masih mencintai Kibum. Dia tidak pernah mencintai Kyuhyun, itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah.''

Eomma Cho tidak bisa percaya, baru saja dia mengetahui kenyataan sekarang dia harus menerima kalau Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah. ''Kenapa semua ini terjadi, bagaimana mereka menikah disaat mereka tidak saling mencintai. Kemana Kyuhyun pergi, kenapa dia harus meninggalkanku.'' Eomma Cho terus menangis.

''Anda harus tahu, hanya Kyuhyun yang aku inginkan untuk mendampingi putraku. Aku sangat mencintainya, mencintainya seperti putriku sendiri. Hatiku juga hancur saat tahu kalau putraku tidak mencintai Kyuhyun, aku juga marah pada putraku karena telah membuat Kyuhyun pergi. Kyuhyun sangat mencintai putraku tapi dia tidak bisa terus bersabar menghadapinya.''

''Keduanya adalah anakku, aku harus membela yang mana. Kedua putriku bersalah, mereka menyembunyikan semuanya. Kibum mengalah untuk adiknya tapi dia justru membuat adiknya menderita. Kyuhyun ingin mendapatkan apa yang Kibum punya tapi dia harus banyak berkorban seperti ini.''

Eomma Choi langsung memeluk Eomma Cho, ''Aku berjanji, aku akan menebus kesalahanku dan putraku.'' Eomma Cho melepaskan pelukan besannya, ''Semuanya kesalahan putra anda! Kenapa dia mempermainkan kakak-adik itu? Apa yang sebenarnya putra anda inginkan? Menikahi adiknya tapi mencintai kakaknya!''

Eomma Choi menerima jika Eomma Cho marah bahkan membenci Siwon. Eomma Choi juga sangat marah pada Siwon walaupun dia tetap memaafkan putra kandungnya itu. ''Saya benar-benar menyesal dan meminta maaf, tapi tolong... Jangan pisahkan Kyuhyun dari suaminya, Kyuhyun sangat mencintai putra saya. Saya yakin, putra saya pasti akan mencintai Kyuhyun.''

''Tidak bisa seperti itu. Jika mereka bersama, Kibum akan terluka. Jika Kibum kembali dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun akan terluka. Berapa banyak rasa sakit yang Kibum tanggung saat dia melihat adiknya bersama dengan pria yang dia cintai. Kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan ini pada kakaknya? Apa dia ingin membalas kakaknya yang selama ini dia anggap mendapatkan semuanya sementara dia tidak.''

''Apa maksud anda Nyonya? Apa selama ini Kyuhyun dan Kibum selalu berselisih?''

''Semua ini kesalahan saya. Saya tidak pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan semua yang dia inginkan. Saya terlalu mencintai putri saya, saya tidak ingin dia terluka atau merasa tidak puas. Kyuhyun, dia selalu merasa kalau saya lebih mencintai kakaknya. Mungkin apa yang sekarang dia lakukan salah satu dari pemberontakannya.''

''Oh astaga, Kyuhyunku.'' Eomma Choi semakin sedih.

 _''Aku merawat anak kakakku untuk menemani putriku yang kesepian bukan membesarkan mereka berdua untuk saling menyakiti. Aku tidak tahan, kenapa semuanya terjadi pada kedua putri yang sangat aku cintai.''_ Eomma Cho semakin tidak bisa menahan diri, dia tidak sadar mengatakan kata yang sudah dia sumpah untuk tidak pernah dikatakan.

''Nyonya, apa maksud anda? Siapa yang anda maksud anak dari kakak anda? Apa salah satu dari keduanya bukan anak kandung anda?''

Eomma Cho sadar dengan apa yang baru dia katakan, dia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kibum sampai di Nowon satu jam sebelum makan siang. Untung teman Kyuhyun yang bernama Eunhyuk itu orang baik, dia mempercayai Kibum sebagai Kyuhyun dan memberikan nomor ponselnya saat Kibum beralasan kalau Kyuhyun mengganti nomor ponselnya dan tidak memiliki nomor Eunhyuk. Kibum mulai mengirimkan pesan pada Eunhyuk untuk memperjelas lokasi mereka bertemu.

''Aku semakin dekat denganmu Kyu, semoga kau mau mendengarkan kakakmu ini.'' Kibum tersenyum dan terus berharap yang terbaik. Kibum menatap keluar jendela cafe, menunggu teman Kyuhyun yang Kibum ketahui wajahnya dari foto. ''Semoga teman Kyuhyun itu menepati janjinya.''

Tidak lama Eunhyuk datang, Kibum langsung memanggil Eunhyuk. ''Eunhyuk?'' Eunhyuk mencari suara yang memanggilnya, dia merasa aneh karena orang yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

''Aku kakak Kyuhyun.'' Ucap Kibum lagi. Eunhyuk mendekati meja Kibum, ''Apa kau yang meminta bertemu denganku?'' Tebak Eunhyuk. Kibum mempersilahkan Eunhyuk duduk, ''Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Eunhyuk-sshi.''

Eunhyuk duduk di depan Kibum, ''Ini pasti karena Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba dia datang ke Nowon.''

''Dia pergi dari rumah, semua keluarga sangat mengkhawatirkannya.''

''Aku sudah menduganya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau jujur. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia ingin mencoba mendiri, padahal yang aku tahu dia tidak terbiasa hidup sederhana.''

''Jadi dia tinggal di rumah sewa? Aku pikir dia tinggal di apartemen.''

''Awalnya dia bilang ingin tinggal di apartemen tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun ingin mencari tempat tinggal yang murah. Akhirnya aku menyarankannya untuk tinggal di rumah sewa, kebetulan aku mengenal baik pemilik rumah sewa yang sekarang Kyuhyun tempati.''

''Apa aku boleh bertemu dengan pemilik rumah sewa yang Kyuhyun tempati? Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahunya kalau aku tahu darimu.''

''Tentu, kita bisa langsung kesana sekarang.''

Sementara Kibum berhasil menemukan tempat Kyuhyun tinggal, Siwon masih tidak mendapatkan petunjuk dimana Kyuhyun tinggal. Pria itu sudah berkeliling sepanjang jalanan Nowon, dia juga mencari Kyuhyun di tempat penginapan. ''Aku sudah berusaha mencarimu Cho Kyuhyun, tapi kau pandai bersembunyi.'' Siwon berhenti di dekat pantai.

Dia turun dari dalam mobil, menatap pantai yang sepi karena bukan hari libur. Siwon mulai berpikir, memikirkan semua yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. ''Apa ini yang kau inginkan Kibum? Sekarang kita bertiga sama-sama menderita.''

''Sekretaris Kang, apa ada masalah?'' Siwon menghubungi asistennya.

''Tidak ada Sajangnim. Kemarin Tuan Donghae datang untuk bertemu dengan Sajangnim, saya tidak memberitahu kemana anda pergi. Tuan Donghae percaya kalau anda pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan.''

''Aku sudah menduga itu, Donghae selalu ingin ikut campur. Tetap rahasiakan soal kepergianku, aku akan kembali nanti malam.''

''Baik, Sajangnim.''

Siwon teringat pada kata-kata Kyuhyun saat di hotel waktu itu, _**''Mana mungkin aku mencari pria lain, aku hanya asal bicara sayang. Aku mencintaimu dan hanya kau yang aku cintai.''**_ Siwon merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun pergi dari rumahnya, apa dia akan mencari pria lain? Jika memang dia mencari pria lain, dugaan Siwon benar kalau Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura mencintainya untuk menyakiti Kibum.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Yunho's Office.**

Yunho merasa kecewa setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengakui foto yang Yunho lihat sebagai foto pernikahannya. Yunho merasa telah dibohongi, dia pikir Kyuhyun seorang gadis lajang yang membutuhkan pekerjaan. Selama ini Yunho selalu baik pada Kyuhyun, perhatian dan tidak jarang dia mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun yang tinggal sendiri.

Yunho tidak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan, keduanya kembali ke kantor dan fokus mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tenang, dia terus memikirkan Yunho yang kecewa atas kebohongannya. Sampai jam pulang kerja, Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa fokus.

Yunho keluar dari ruangannya, ''Kita perlu bicara Kyuhyun-sshi, ikut denganku!'' Perintah Yunho. Kyuhyun mengikuti Yunho lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho, Yunho membawa Kyuhyun menuju rumah sewa Kyuhyun.

''Saya tidak pernah memiliki maksud untuk berbohong. Tapi saat saya datang ke Nowon, saya belum sempat merubah berkas soal status baru saya.''

''Itu tidak penting. Selama ini aku telah mengkhawatirkan orang yang salah. Aku pikir kau seorang gadis lajang yang tinggal sendiri. Tapi... Tentu saja kau bukan seorang perawan yang perlu aku khawatirkan.''

''Saya sangat memerlukan pekerjaan, sepertinya sekretaris lajang yang anda butuhkan. Kebetulan saya belum sempat merubah status diberkas yang saya bawa. Jika anda ingin memecat saya, saya akan menerimanya.''

''Lupakan soal berkas, dimana suamimu? Kau bilang kau tinggal sendiri, apa itu kebohongan juga? Atau saat aku mengantarmu pulang, apa aku akan dihajar oleh suamimu?''

''Tidak, saya tidak berbohong karena saya memang tinggal sendiri.''

''Baiklah, selamat malam Kyuhyun.'' Yunho berhenti di depan rumah sewa (dia sudah dua kali mengantar Kyuhyun pulang).

Kyuhyun membungkuk, ''Terima kasih atas tumpangannya.'' Kyuhyun pamit lalu keluar. Yunho menjalankan kembali mobilnya setelah Kyuhyun keluar. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Untunglah Yunho masih berbaik hati dengan tidak memecatnya.

Saat Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu, dia sangat terkejut karena Kibum ada dihadapannya. ''Eonnie?'' Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung menatap kakaknya. Kibum mendekati Kyuhyun lalu memeluk adiknya, ''Aku sangat merindukan adikku yang cantik.'' Kyuhyun masih terkejut dengan keberadaan Kibum.

''Kau tidak senang aku datang?'' Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun menatap langsung mata kakaknya itu, ''Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku disini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengitari rumah Kyuhyun. ''Rumah ini sederhana tapi nyaman, tidak seperti rumah kita yang kadang kala dingin terutama sejak kau tidak tinggal di rumah.''

''Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Eonnie, darimana kau tahu aku disini?'' Ulang Kyuhyun sedikit tidak sabar.

Kibum duduk di sofa, ''Apa kau tahu kalau sekarang Siwon sedang mencarimu disini? Aku tahu kau disini dari Siwon.'' Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya, dia ikut duduk disebelah Kibum. ''Apa itu benar? Darimana dia tahu aku disini.'' Kibum memegang kedua pundak Kyuhyun, ''Dia melacak lokasi terakhir saat kau menghubunginya.''

Kyuhyun mengelak, ''Aku tidak menghubunginya, dia yang selalu menghubungiku jadi terpaksa aku jawab.''

Kibum memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun, ''Jangan lari dari kenyataan dan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Aku tahu, kau sangat mencintai Siwon. Jangan menghindarinya, terus perjuangkan cintamu.''

''Tidak lagi, aku tidak lagi mencintainya.'' Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

''Jika sejak awal aku tahu kau akan menyerah, sudah sejak lama aku pergi dari kehidupan kalian.''

''Apa maksudmu Eonnie? Tidak ada yang boleh pergi demi berkorban untukku. Semua ini kesalahan Siwon, dia telah masuk kedalam kehidupan kita berdua. Bodohnya, aku mencintai pria yang tidak mencintaiku. Kau juga bodoh karena memberikan pria itu untukku padahal kau juga mencintainya.''

''Saat aku melepaskan Siwon, aku memang masih mencintainya. Tapi dengan berjalannya waktu, rasa cinta itu semakin hilang. Aku rasa Siwon merasakan hal yang sama, tapi dia tidak mau mengakui semua itu.''

''Sayangnya dia tidak sama sepertimu. Dia tetap menjaga rasa cintanya untukmu dengan mengabaikan semua yang berusaha mendekatinya. Pendekatanku sia-sia, pernikahan kami berakhir dengan dingin dan tak berdaya.''

''Jika dia tidak peduli, untuk apa dia mencarimu? Percayalah, Siwon memiliki perasaan padamu hanya saja dia merasa malu pada sikapnya selama ini.''

''Dia mencariku hanya untuk membuat semua orang berhenti membencinya. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menjaga jarak darinya, biarkan dia hidup tenang tanpa ada aku di sisinya.''

''Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan keputusanmu Kyu. Kau memang harus memberi Siwon waktu untuk menyadari perasaannya. Mungkin dengan kalian berjauhan, Siwon akan sadar kalau dia membutuhkanmu.''

''Jadi, aku akan tetap tinggal disini. Aku senang tinggal disini, aku merasa hidupku lebih mandiri.''

Kibum tersenyum, ''Apa kau tidak mengalami kesulitan? Aku pernah merasakan itu saat tinggal di luar. Rasanya begitu berat setiap aku merindukan masakan Eomma dan pelukan adikku.''

''Sulit tapi menyenangkan. Awalnya aku tidak bisa tidur tapi setelah beberapa hari, semuanya lebih baik.''

''Itu bagus tapi ada baiknya kau pulang Kyu. Setidaknya temui Eomma, Appa dan mertuamu lalu ceritakan semuanya. Paling tidak kau tidak membuat semuanya khawatir.''

''Kau memang benar Eonnie tapi bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Eomma dan Appa? Orangtua kita belum mengetahui apapun, keduanya pasti akan sangat kecewa pada kita.''

''Kau benar adikku, tapi kita harus tetap memberitahu semuanya. Setelah semua ini berakhir, kita akan hidup bahagia dan tenang.''

''Baiklah, aku akan pulang tapi tolong jangan beritahu Siwon. Berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk hidup tanpanya walaupun aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama. Aku pulang karena aku memikirkan orangtua dan juga mertuaku.''

''Akan aku pastikan kalau Siwon tidak akan tahu. Sayang, ayo kita hadapi Eomma bersama-sama.''

Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum erat, ''Terima kasih atas semuanya, aku mencintaimu Eonnie~'' Kibum merasa retakan dihatinya telah utuh kembali, ''Aku juga mencintaimu, adikku.''

Kyuhyun ingat pada Yunho, ''Eonnie, aku harus meminta ijin pada pimpinanku di perusahaan. Jika dia tidak mengijinkan, aku akan berhenti bekerja.'' Kibum mengerti dan membiarkan adiknya menyelesaikan urusan sebelum kembali ke Gangnam.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **At Gangnam-gu, Seoul.**

 _ **''Tolong, jangan katakan rahasia ini pada siapapun terutama Kibum dan Kyuhyun.''**_

 _ **''Saya berjanji Nyonya Cho, saya sangat mencintai keduanya terutama Kyuhyun.''**_

 _ **''Saat ulang tahun putriku yang pertama, kami menggelar pesta yang mewah di sebuah Vila. Saat itu cuaca memang sedang buruk, bahkan berkendara saat itu tidak dianjurkan. Tapi saat itu saya memaksa agar kakak saya Cho Taehyun untuk datang. Hal tidak diinginkan terjadi, mobil yang ditumpangi kakak saya berserta istri dan anaknya mengalami kecelakaan. Kakak saya dan istrinya meninggal tapi putri mereka selamat. Sejak saat itu, saya bersumpah untuk tidak membedakan antara anak kandung dan anak angkat apalagi anak itu adalah anak kakak saya, dan saya penyebab dari kecelakaan maut itu. Tapi hari ini, saya sadar kalau saya tidak bisa membuat kedua putri saya bahagia.''**_

 _ **''Siapa anak dari kakak anda? Apa dia Kyuhyun?''**_

 _ **Eomma Cho menangis lalu menggeleng, ''Bukan, dia adalah Kibum. Sejak itu saya berjanji untuk memberikan Kibum semua yang orangtuanya ingin berikan padanya tanpa sadar anak kandung saya harus banyak mengalah untuk itu semua. Saya menyesal karena tidak pernah bisa adil pada keduanya.''**_

 _ **''Setiap kali saya melihat wajah Kibum, perasaan bersalah itu selalu muncul. Saya telah merenggut kebahagiaannya, memisahkannya dari kedua orangtuanya. Kibum mendapatkan warisan dari kedua orangtuanya, saya akan memberikannya disaat pernikahannya tapi lagi-lagi saya merenggut kebahagiaanya, kali ini putri saya yang merebut calon suaminya.''**_

 _ **''Tidak Nyonya, ini bukan salah Kyuhyun. Menurut Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui hubungan Kibum dan Siwon sebelumnya. Kibum malah mendukung Kyuhyun, itulah kenapa saat hari lamaran Kibum tidak mengatakan apapun sementara Siwon tengah diliputi rasa marah pada Kibum.''**_

 _ **''Sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Apa kita harus mengembalikan semuanya pada posisi semula? Meminta Kyuhyun berpisah dari Siwon, menyatukan Siwon dan Kibum kembali?''**_

 _ **''Itu bukan ide yang bagus. Saya sepenuhnya menyerahkan keputusan pada ketiganya. Mereka yang menjalani dan mereka yang merasakan semuanya, saya hanya ingin mereka bertiga bahagia.''**_

 _ **''Jika Kyuhyun dan Kibum mencintai Siwon, siapa yang akan putra anda pilih? Istri atau mantan kekasihnya?''**_

 _ **''Saya sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi saya tahu cara untuk membuat putra saya memilih istrinya. Perlu anda tahu Nyonya, Kibum dan Changmin memiliki hubungan. Kibum tidak lagi mencintai putra saya.''**_

Eomma Choi masih memikirkan kata-kata Eomma Cho, rahasia yang tidak boleh dia bocorkan pada orang lain. Apa Eomma Choi sanggup menyembunyikan rahasia itu terutama dari orang yang seharusnya mengetahui kenyataan itu. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun, dia tidak akan membiarkan putranya berpisah dari Kyuhyun.

''Aku sangat menyukai keceriaan, kejujuran dan cinta tulus Kyuhyun. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, kebahagiaanmu pasti akan membuat Siwon juga bahagia.''

''Sekarang aku harus tahu dimana Kyuhyun dan membicarakan semuanya.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Beberapa hari kemudian.**

Setelah beberapa hari tinggal di Nowon, Siwon kembali ke rumahnya. Rumah yang terasa dingin dan sepi sejak Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah. Siwon meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia telah berbuat sesuatu untuk mencari Kyuhyun, setidaknya dia tidak diam saat seseorang pergi karena kesalahannya.

''Mungkin aku keterlaluan, tapi kau juga bersalah Kyuhyun. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat diri Kibum dalam dirimu? Kau berbeda, kau jauh lebih sulit dimengerti.''

Pelayan membawakan Siwon minuman, ''Tuan, beberapa hari lalu mertua tuan datang kemari. Bersamaan dengan itu, Ibu Tuan juga datang, jadi keduanya bertemu dan berbicara.''

''Sepertinya Eomma Cho sudah tahu semuanya dari Eomma, semuanya semakin rumit.'' Siwon memijat keningnya sendiri, ''Tolong siapkan air hangat, bangunkan aku 10 menit dari sekarang.'' Siwon berjalan ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

Pelayan itu membawa gelas kotor ke dapur lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia mengetik pesan untuk seseorang. _''Nyonya, Tuan sudah sampai di rumah dan sekarang tengah istirahat di kamarnya. Saya akan terus mengawasinya, Nyonya.''_

Seseorang yang dikirimi pesan tersenyum membaca pesan dari pelayan di rumah Siwon. Dia menatap seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya, ''Siwon sudah pulang Eonnie, besok kita pergi ke rumah Eomma.''

''Besok Siwon pasti sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang dia tinggalkan selama beberapa hari. Setelah dari rumah Eomma, kita ke rumah orangtua Siwon.''

''Iya, walaupun Eomma Choi sudah mengetahui semuanya, aku ingin mengatakannya secara langsung sekaligus meminta maaf.''

''Sekarang kau istirahat Kyunie, aku ada janji makan malam bersama Changmin.''

''Pergilah Eonnie, selamat bersenang-senang.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 _ **Next part :**_

 _ **Kemarahan Eomma Cho pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun tapi Eomma Cho lebih marah pada Kyuhyun bahkan membuat Kyuhyun tidak percaya.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun dan Kibum pergi ke rumah orangtua Siwon. Di saat yang sama, Kibum dan Eomma Choi terkejut tentang kenyataan yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Siwon datang ke rumah orangtuanya, keluarga Choi menyembunyikan Kyuhyun dari Siwon. Apa yang akan Siwon lakukan selanjutnya tanpa tahu semua orang menyembunyikan Kyuhyun darinya.**_

 **Banyak yang minta Kyu bales Siwon dengan menggunakan pria lain, tapi cinta Kyuhyun sangat besar untuk Siwon jadi aneh jika dia tiba-tiba menyukai pria lain hehehe Jika Kyu tetap tinggal di Nowon, bekerja dan hidup sendiri, rasanya Kyu terkesan tidak peduli sama keluarga. Kyu bisa mandiri tanpa tinggal jauh, setidaknya bisa mengawasi Siwon xD**

 **6300 word, jangan bilang pendek ya hehehe Part ini mengecewakan, alurnya kecepatan karena idenya juga putus-nyambung hehe. Beberapa hari memang kurang mood nulis T^T So sorry but thanks for everything!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Family, OOC.**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Donghae mendatangi rumah Siwon. Pria itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Siwon karena Siwon memang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan disana. ''Bagaimana hasil pencarianmu?'' Tanya Donghae langsung begitu masuk.

Siwon semakin tidak menyukai sifat tidak sopan adiknya. ''Jangan karena seorang wanita, kau menjadi tidak sopan pada Hyungmu, Donghae.''

''Oh, Hyung ingin dihormati? Maka dari itu, hormati juga orang lain terutama itu istrimu sendiri.''

''Jangan mengajariku soal sopan santun, lihat dirimu dan mulailah bercermin Donghae. Kau selalu ikut campur dan peduli pada wanita yang sudah menikah. Apa yang akan kau dapat dengan baik pada wanita itu, dia tidak akan menjadi milikmu kan?''

''Pikiranmu sempit Hyung. Apa setiap perbuatan baik pria untuk mendapatkan wanita? Itukah yang membuatmu tidak pernah berbuat baik, karena kau tidak menginginkannya.''

''Aku menginginkannya ataupun tidak, hanya aku yang tahu. Semua yang akan aku lakukan, akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Sebagai seorang adik, tidak sepantasnya kau selalu menyerangku. Aku ini bukan musuhmu, aku kakak kandungmu.''

''Wah, sekarang kau mulai memikirkan soal persaudaraan Hyung. Aku pernah dengar kalau saudara itu saling berbagi tapi tidak untukmu kan? Kau selalu mendapatkan semuanya seorang diri, kau tidak pernah peduli pada saudaramu.'' Setelah mengatakan itu Donghae langsung pergi, Siwon hanya diam memikirkan kata-kata Donghae.

''Orang sepertimu tidak pantas membahas soal persaudaraan Hyung, kau bahkan membuat persaudaraan orang lain menjadi rumit.'' Gumam Donghae saat keluar dari rumah Siwon. Donghae memakai helm hijaunya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Siwon.

Siwon melempar pulpen yang sejak tadi dia pegang, matanya beralih pada foto keluarga yang ada diatas meja kerja. Di dalam foto itu, Siwon dan Donghae masih kecil, keduanya tersenyum bahagia dimana Siwon merangkul adiknya.

Mungkin masalah yang selama ini Siwon dan Donghae alami tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, bedanya masalah diantara pria jarang dibicarakan atau ditunjukan, keduanya lebih memilih saling menghindari bukan saling berbagi dan bicara seperti yang selalu Kibum dan Kyuhyun lakukan.

''Apa aku tidak masalah jika tinggal di apartemenmu?'' Tanya Kyuhyun yang berbaring dipangkuan kakaknya. Kibum yang sejak tadi sibuk mengganti-ganti saluran televisi pun menatap adiknya, ''Semua yang aku miliki, milikmu juga Kyu.'' Jawab Kibum.

''Kau hebat, kau punya segalanya termasuk restoran dan apartemen. Hidupmu sudah sangat sukses dan terjamin.'' Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk menghadap kakaknya.

''Kau bisa sepertiku jika kau bersungguh-sungguh. Kau itu pintar, seharusnya kau memulai usaha atau bekerja di perusahaan besar. Kembangkan semua yang kau punya, lalu hiduplah dengan bahagia.''

''Apa hidupmu sudah bahagia?'' Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Kibum diam lalu tersenyum, ''Aku sedang berjalan menuju kebahagiaan dan kau menemaniku untuk sampai disana.'' Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk kakaknya, ''Adikku, sekarang aku akan melindungimu seperti dulu kau selalu melindungiku.''

''Aku juga akan selalu melindungimu, Eonnie.''

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya, ''Sudah jam 10, tunggu sebentar.'' Kibum berjalan ke arah dapur, Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu mulai berbaring. Sedikit menguap, Kyuhyun memilh untuk menutup mata. ''Jangan dulu tidur, minum ini.'' Kibum memberikan segelas susu untuk Kyuhyun.

''Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Eonnie, apa harus minum susu?''

''Minumlah cepat, susu bisa membuat tidurmu lebih nyenyak.''

Kyuhyun meminum susu cokelat itu sampai habis, ''Terima kasih banyak.'' Kyuhyun mengembalikan gelasnya, Kibum hanya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut. ''Tidurlah~'' Kyuhyun menurut seperti anak kecil yang tengah ditidurkan oleh Ibunya. Kibum kembali ke dapur, Kyuhyun membuka mata lalu tersenyum.

''Kau tidak pernah berubah, bagaimana bisa aku jadi sejahat ini.'' Kyuhyun kembali mengingat kesalahannya menikahi _'mantan_ ' kekasih kakaknya. Kyuhyun kembali menutup mata saat Kibum kembali. Kibum berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun lalu mematikan lampu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidur, Kyuhyun duduk sambil menatap ke arah Kibum. Kyuhyun kemudian turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah dapur dengan membawa ponselnya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah sebelumnya mengabaikan kata-kata Ibunya yang mempertanyakan kemana Donghae seharian. Eomma Choi curiga kalau anaknya itu pasti memiliki masalah atau dia kembali bertengkar dengan Siwon, anak sulungnya yang belakangan ini membuat Eomma Choi pusing karena kebodohannya.

Eomma Choi terkejut saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Eomma Choi melihat menantu tercintanya yang menelpon, Eomma Choi sangat senang dan langsung menerima panggilan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

''Apa kabar Eomma?'' Tanya Kyuhyun begitu dijawab. Sama seperti Siwon waktu itu, Eomma Choi langsung mengajukan banyak sekali pertanyaan. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Tenanglah Eommanim, aku baik-baik saja.''

''Kyuhyun, kau dimana sayang? Kapan kau kembali? Apa kau pergi karena Siwon? Tolong maafkan anakku yang bodoh itu.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Eomma, aku pergi karena keinginanku sendiri. Aku sudah kembali, aku akan segera menemui Eommanim.''

''Oh sayangku~ ayo kita bertemu. Ada yang ingin aku katakan, ini untuk kebaikanmu dan Siwon.''

''Maksud Eomma apa? Apa Eomma memiliki rencana untuk kami?''

''Kau begitu cepat mengetahui tujuanku. Iya sayang, aku ingin bekerjasama denganmu untuk mendapatkan Siwon. Dia akan selalu menjadi suamimu, kalian akan bersama selamanya.''

''Eomma, setelah semua yang terjadi... Apa Eomma masih menginginkanku? Apa Eomma tidak marah atau membenciku?''

''Kau tidak bersalah! Semua ini kesalahan putra Eomma yang bodoh itu. Tapi Eomma yakin kalau sebenarnya Siwon tidak lagi mencintai Kibum. Apa dia akan terus mencintai seseorang yang sudah mencintai pria lain?''

''Aku harap Eomma tidak membenci atau menyalahkan kakakku. Dia melakukan semua itu untuk kebahagiaanku. Dia sangat menyayangiku itulah kenapa dia menyembunyikan soal hubungannya dengan Siwon. Sekarang aku tahu dan mulai menyadari kesalahanku. Aku terlalu memaksakan perasaanku pada Siwon, seharusnya aku lebih berusaha untuk mengubah perasaan Siwon bukan menjebaknya dalam sebuah pernikahan.''

''Kau tidak menjebaknya sayang. Semua ini terjadi karena salah Eomma. Karena Eomma sangat menginginkanmu sayang, Eomma ingin kau menjadi pendamping Siwon tapi Eomma malah membuatmu menderita.''

''Terima kasih banyak Eommanim, aku sangat bahagia karena memiliki mertua seperti Eommanim. Aku mencintai Siwon dan selalu mencintainya setelah apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi Eomma.''

''Apa maksudmu sayang? Apa kau akan menyerah?''

''Entahlah Eomma, aku sadar jika caraku untuk mendapatkan cinta Siwon itu salah. Aku mungkin harus mencari cara lain, yang pasti aku tidak akan menyerah.''

''Oh sayangku, aku sangat menyukai kegigihanmu. Jangan pernah menyerah sayang, kau pasti berhasil merebut hati Siwon. Eomma yakin, kau bisa membuat Siwon bahagia begitupun sebaliknya.''

''Jika aku tidak lagi menjadi menantu Eomma, apa Eomma akan terus menyayangiku?''

''Sayang! Apa yang kau katakan, jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi. Kau akan selalu menjadi menantuku, istri dari anakku dan Ibu dari cucu-cucuku.''

''Eommanim, aku merasa tidak percaya diri untuk itu.''

''Kau sangat mencintai Siwon, untuk itu jangan menyerah! Teruslah berusaha sayang, aku akan selalu mendukungmu.''

''Terima kasih Eommanim tapi kita lihat saja nanti. Besok aku akan ke rumah Eommanim tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Donghae apalagi Siwon. Tolong mereka berdua jangan sampai tahu kalau aku kembali.''

''Eoh? Eomma bisa mengerti jika kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Siwon, tapi kenapa Donghae juga?''

Ah, benar. Eomma Choi tidak tahu yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Donghae begitu membenci Siwon karena penderitaan yang Kyuhyun alami, Donghae juga terlihat menyukai Kyuhyun jadi wajar jika Kyuhyun belum siap bertemu dengan Donghae juga.

''Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Eommanim dan Aboji, itu saja tidak ada alasan lain.''

''Baiklah sayang, Eomma akan mengatur semuanya.''

''Terima kasih banyak, Eommanim.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

Sampai saat ini hanya Eomma Choi dan Kibum yang mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Kyuhyun tinggal di apartemen Kibum karena belakangan Kibum memang memilih tinggal di apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja. Eomma Choi sudah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun terutama Siwon dan Donghae.

''Sarapan dulu, Kyuhyunie.'' Tegur Kibum karena Kyuhyun tidak makan apapun sejak bangun dari tidurnya. ''Aku tidak lapar, Eonnie.'' Kyuhyun hanya minum jus jeruk tanpa menyentuh piring makanannya.

''Kita akan bertemu dengan Eomma, kau harus kuat untuk menghadapi semuanya Kyuhyun.'' Kibum tetap memaksa. Kyuhyun akhirnya mau menyentuh makanannya, Kibum hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

''Oke. Hari ini kita akan mengatakan semuanya pada Eomma setelah itu kita pergi ke rumah mertuamu. Aku juga harus meminta maaf pada orangtua Siwon.''

''Apa Eomma akan memaafkanku?''

''Kyuhyunie, setiap orangtua pasti memaafkan anaknya asalkan kau mau meminta maaf dan menyesali semuanya. Percayalah, Eomma akan memaafkan kita.''

''Aku tahu, Eomma pasti memaafkanmu Eonnie. Tapi aku, aku tidak yakin Eomma akan memaafkanku. Mungkin Eomma sudah membaca surat yang aku tulis, saat aku menulis surat itu aku memang ingin menanggung semua kesalahan tapi aku juga takut kalau Eomma tidak akan memaafkanku.''

''Tidak Kyuhyun, Eomma tidak pernah membedakan kita. Disini kita berdua salah, sebenarnya aku yang paling bersalah karena aku yang menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan Siwon. Jika dari awal aku jujur, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini.''

''Soal itu, aku tidak akan bertanya alasanmu menyembunyikannya. Tapi aku tetap paling bersalah Eonnie, aku telah menikah dengan pria yang tidak mencintaiku.''

''Aku mohon, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kyuhyun!''

Kyuhyun diam, ini kali pertama Kibum membentaknya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Siwon masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya diikuti oleh Sekretaris Kang. Siwon tidak seperti biasanya, dia nampak tidak bersemangat. Sekretaris Kang sejak tadi berbicara, menjelaskan semua yang terjadi saat Siwon tidak ada, tapi Siwon tidak menanggapinya dan hanya diam. Sekretaris Kang menyadari ketidakfokusan Siwon, ''Sajangnim, anda baik-baik saja?''

Siwon mulai sadar, ''Sekretaris Kang, menurutmu Kyuhyun itu seperti apa?'' Tanya Siwon langsung, Sekretaris Kang sedikit terkejut. ''Nyonya Choi...'' Sekretaris Kang sedikit berpikir lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, ''Nyonya Choi sangat ceria dan ramah, sepertinya Nyonya Choi tidak pernah menunjukan kesedihannya pada orang lain. Saya tidak begitu mengenalnya, saya menilai hanya dari kesan saya bertemu dengannya beberapa kali.''

''Apa menurutmu dia akan kembali?''

''Maaf tapi menurut saya semuanya tergantung pada Tuan, apa Tuan ingin dia kembali?''

''Entahlah, mungkin iya tapi mungkin juga tidak. Kembalinya dia ataupun tidak, tidak akan merubah keputusan Kibum untuk menikah. Yang membuatku tidak bisa terima, pria yang akan menikahi Kibum adalah orang yang Kyuhyun kirim untuk membuat kami tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama lagi.''

''Apa Tuan yakin kalau Nyonya Choi ada dibalik semuanya? Maksud saya, sangat tidak mungkin jika pria yang akan menikahi Nona Kibum mau menikahinya hanya karena Nyonya Choi. Itu tidak masuk akal kan?''

''Shim Changmin adalah teman Kyuhyun, mereka selalu berkomunikasi dan merencanakan semuanya. Mungkin pria itu tidak mencintai Kibum, aku takut Kibum akan menderita jika hidup dengan pria itu.'' Siwon diam setelah mengatakan itu, _''Apa Kyuhyun juga menderita hidup denganku?''_

''Kau boleh keluar, Sekretaris Kang.''

Setelah sekretaris Kang keluar, Siwon mulai berpikir. Apa dia telah keterlaluan pada Kyuhyun? Kenapa Siwon tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya. Mungkin benar kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada hubungannya dengan kedekatan Kibum dan Changmin. Siwon masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau hubungannya dan Kibum telah lama berakhir dan sekarang Kyuhyun yang berstatus istrinya.

''Anda tidak boleh masuk, Tuan.'' Sekretaris wanita melarang seorang pria yang menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan Siwon. Siwon menatap pria itu, ''Biarkan dia masuk, kau boleh pergi Luna.''

Siwon berdiri lalu mendekati pria yang baru saja menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ''Untuk apa kau kemari, apa kita memiliki masalah?'' Tanya Siwon mendekati Seunghyun.

''Kita memiliki masalah karena kau telah menyia-nyiakan Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa menerima itu Siwon-shhi.'' Jawab Seunghyun tegas. Siwon tersenyum, ''Memangnya kau siapa? Apa urusanmu dengan masalah kami? Kau bahkan bukan keluarga Kyuhyun!''

''Aku memang bukan keluarganya tapi aku peduli padanya. Tidak peduli kau menilai hubungan kami seperti apa, aku akan tetap membela dan melindungi Kyuhyun!''

''Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun memiliki _superman_ sepertimu. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak berhak ikut campur, atau aku bisa menendangmu pergi karena menerobos masuk ke dalam kantorku.''

Seunghyun membalas senyuman tajam Siwon, ''Kau berpikir kalau kau bisa mengendalikan semuanya seorang diri. Kau bahkan mengendalikan Kyuhyun dan sekarang kau membuangnya begitu saja. Dimana hati nuranimu, perasaanmu dan otakmu!''

Siwon merasa emosi mendengarnya, ''Pergi sebelum aku memanggil satpam untuk mengusirmu. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, jangan pernah ikut campur pada masalah kami.''

''Kau akan menyesal Siwon-shhi. Kyuhyun terlalu berharga untuk kau sia-siakan. Saat waktunya tiba, aku pasti akan melihat kau menangis dan mengemis di kaki Kyuhyun. Kita lihat saja nanti, Siwon-shhi.'' Seunghyun langsung keluar setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu ingin dia katakan di depan Siwon.

Siwon sangat marah mendengarnya, siapa Seunghyun sampai-sampai dia berani ikut campur pada masalah rumah tangganya. ''Kita lihat saja nanti Seunghyun-sshi. Aku sangat yakin kau menyukai Kyuhyun tapi kita lihat kalau Kyuhyun hanya mencintaiku dan dia hanya akan menjadi milikku.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun merasa tegang saat sampai di depan rumah orangtuanya, Kibum merasakan hal yang sama tapi dia berusaha lebih tenang dari adiknya. ''Apapun yang Eomma katakan, tolong jangan masukan ke dalam hati. Disaat Eomma mengatakannya saat emosi, itu bukan yang sebenarnya ingin Eomma katakan.'' Ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

''Aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah sakit hati apalagi semuanya karena kesalahanku.''

Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, tersenyum lalu mulai menekan bel. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, pintu dibuka oleh Ahjumma yang mengurus rumah keluarga Cho. ''Nona Kibum dan Kyuhyun.'' Ahjumma Kim itu tersenyum.

''Apa kabar Ahjumma?'' Tanya Kibum lalu keduanya masuk.

''Saya baik, akan saya buatkan minuman.''

''Tidak usah Ahjumma, jangan perlakukan kami seperti tamu.'' Larang Kyuhyun, Ahjumma itu tersenyum lagi lalu ijin ke belakang. Kyuhyun menatap foto keluarga yang terpajang di dinding, dia mengingat semua yang telah dia lalui di rumah itu. Keceriaan sampai rasa sedih yang dia alami selama tinggal di rumah orangtuanya.

''Oh ternyata kedua putriku yang datang.'' Eomma Cho datang dari arah tangga, Kibum dan Kyuhyun menatap pada Ibu mereka. Eomma Cho mendekati kedua putrinya begitupun dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan untuk lebih dekat dengan Ibu mereka.

''Bagaimana kabarmu, Eomma?'' Kibum memeluk dan mencium Ibunya begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, ''Aku merindukan Eomma.'' Bisik Kyuhyun. Eomma Cho mengelus kedua pipi putrinya, ''Duduklah, mari kita bicara.'' Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling pandang tapi mengikuti kata-kata Ibu mereka.

''Ahjumma bawakan kami minuman.'' Pinta Eomma Cho pada Ahjumma Kim. Eomma Cho menatap kedua putrinya bergantian, ''Sudah lama kalian tidak terlihat sekompak ini, apa kalian janjian datang bersama?'' Tanya Eomma Cho, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

''Ada hal penting yang ingin kami katakan pada Eomma.'' Ucap Kyuhyun, Kibum hanya menarik nafas dan berusaha tenang. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak tegang seperti tadi, dia begitu tenang seperti biasa. Eomma Cho merubah posisi duduknya untuk lebih tegak, ''Bicaralah, tidak boleh ada yang disembunyikan antara anak dan orangtua.''

Kibum baru akan bicara tapi Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun yang bicara. ''Sebelumnya, apa Eomma sudah membaca surat yang aku tulis?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, Eomma Cho tentu sudah membaca surat yang dibawa oleh Ibu Siwon waktu itu. ''Surat apa Kyuhyun, kenapa kau menulis surat untuk Ibumu? Kau bisa bicara langsung jika ada yang ingin kau katakan.''

''Begini Eomma, sebenarnya maksud Kyuhyun...'' Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Kibum, ''Aku menulis surat untuk mengakui semua kesalahanku, semua dosa-dosaku telah aku tulis di surat itu sebelum aku melarikan diri dari rumah.''

Eomma Cho berdiri dari duduknya, dia tidak bisa terus berpura-pura tidak mengetahui semuanya. ''Eomma sudah tahu semuanya, kalian berdua membuat Eomma sangat malu!'' Marah Eomma Cho, Kyuhyun tidak terkejut lagi kalau Ibunya sudah tahu.

''Eomma, semuanya kesalahanku. Aku adalah orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi. Tolong, jangan marah pada Kyuhyun karena aku yang bersalah.'' Kibum berlutut di depan Ibunya.

''Jangan lakukan itu Kibum Eonnie, jangan mengakui sesuatu yang bukan kesalahanmu. Bangun! Aku yang seharusnya meminta pengampunan dari Eomma.'' Kyuhyun meminta Kibum agar bangun tapi Kibum tetap tidak mau bangun dan terus berlutut.

''Kalian berdua bersalah, aku sungguh malu memiliki anak seperti kalian!'' Eomma Cho memilih menjauhi keduanya. Kibum sudah menangis tapi Kyuhyun tetap tegar dan tidak menangis. Kibum mengejar Ibunya dan kembali berlutut, ''Maafkan kami Eomma, kami menyesal dan siap untuk menanggung semuanya.'' Eomma Cho menatap Kibum lalu menatap Kyuhyun juga.

''Lihatlah, orang yang seharusnya meminta maaf terus mempertahankan egonya dan hanya bisa meminta maaf lewat surat. Apa yang kau tulis di surat itu semuanya benar?'' Eomma Cho mendekati Kyuhyun, berdiri di depan anak kandungnya dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Kyuhyun mulai berlutut, ''Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan, aku tidak akan memaksa Eomma untuk memaafkanku. Sekalipun Eomma tidak akan mengakuiku sebagai putrimu lagi, aku akan merimanya sebagai hukuman.''

Eomma Cho sudah mengangkat tangannya, ''Apa ini caramu meminta maaf! Harus berapa kali aku mengajarimu sopan santun Cho Kyuhyun!'' Teriak Eomma Cho begitu keras, Ahjumma yang sejak tadi memegang nampan minuman hanya bisa membuka mulut.

Kibum langsung berlari dan melindungi adiknya dengan memeluknya dari belakang, ''Hukum saja aku Eomma, aku yang bersalah atas semua yang terjadi.'' Kibum menangis dan terus meminta maaf, Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan kakaknya, ''Tolong jangan melindungiku lagi, perbuatanku sudah melewati batas. Aku pantas menerima semua hukuman atas kesalahanku.'' Kyuhyun kembali berdiri, menatap wajah Ibunya. ''Aku akan menceritakan semuanya Eomma, semua kesalahan yang aku lakukan mungkin tidak bermaafkan tapi aku akan menanggung semua hukuman yang harus aku terima.''

''Jika aku memintamu untuk berpisah dari Siwon, apa kau akan melakukannya? Apa kau akan membiarkan pria itu kembali pada kakakmu, orang yang seharusnya menjadi istrinya?

Kibum langsung menolak, ''Jangan lakukan itu Kyuhyun, dia adalah suamimu dan aku tidak ingin bersama dengan Siwon untuk alasan apapun.''

Kyuhyun sangat berat untuk menjawab tapi dia tidak akan bisa membohongi perasaannya, ''Aku tidak bisa Eomma, aku sangat mencintai pria itu dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dari sisiku.''

Eomma Cho tersenyum tapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya lalu menampar pipi Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun terjatuh di lantai, ''Kau masih bisa bicara _cinta_ di saat seperti ini, aku tidak pernah membesarkan anak sepertimu!'' Teriak Eomma Cho.

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama hatinya tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau menangis, dia merasa pantas mendapatkan hal yang lebih dari sebuah tamparan. Kibum sudah menangis dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, ''Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?''

''Kalian berdua sungguh membuatku gagal menjadi seorang Ibu. Sebagai seorang kakak kenapa kau mau mengalah dan menderita sedangkan kau sebagai seorang adik kenapa kau sangat tega melakukan itu pada kakakmu! Sekarang kalian lihat, lihat dengan baik-baik, apa yang sekarang kalian dapatkan! Apa kau tidak malu Kyuhyun, pria itu tidak mencintaimu tapi kau terus mengemis padanya. Dan kau Kibum, apa yang kau korbankan justru membuat saudaramu menderita!''

''Kalian berdua sungguh tega pada kami semua. Kalian berakting di depan kami, kalian pikir kami tidak menyadari semuanya. Sejak awal keluarga itu datang, aku sudah curiga kalau dia telah salah datang ke rumah kita. Aku tidak melihat raut bahagia di wajah pria itu saat dia melamarmu, sekarang aku tahu kalau bukan kau yang ingin dia nikahi.''

''Keluarganya mungkin baik padamu, tapi sadar Kyuhyun, kau menikah dengan pria itu bukan menikah dengan keluarganya. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari pernikahan seperti itu? Sekarang kau masih bicara soal cinta, apa kau ingin menghancurkan hidupmu dan keluargamu sendiri?

''Dan kau Kibum, apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau memutuskan pria itu untuk menikahi adikmu. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana pria itu sangat mencintaimu? Lihat, apa yang kau pikir baik tidak selamanya berakhir baik. Sekarang orang yang paling terluka dan malu adalah aku, aku membesarkan kalian dengan cinta yang sama tapi kalian justru saling menyakiti.''

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangun dengan memegangi bagian perutnya yang terus terasa sakit beberapa hari terakhir, ''Eomma, apa benar selama ini Eomma memberikan kami cinta yang sama? Aku, apa aku adalah anak kandung Eomma?'' Kyuhyun bertanya, mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu ingin dia tanyakan.

Eomma Cho terkejut dan refleks menatap Kibum yang sebenarnya bukan anak kandungnya. ''Pertanyaan macam apa itu, apa kau pantas bertanya seperti itu?'' Eomma Cho berusaha tenang.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi, dia akhirnya tumbang dan menangis. ''Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti Eomma, Appa dan Kibum Eonnie. Aku memang bukan anak yang baik, sejak kecil aku selalu membuat masalah dan segala kekacauan. Tapi apa aku salah jika aku ingin Eomma menyayangiku? Aku pikir dengan menikah dengan pria sukses seperti Siwon, akan membuat Eomma bangga padaku.''

Kibum hanya bisa menangis, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Eomma Cho mulai menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya selama ini yaitu selalu melindungi Kibum atas rasa bersalahanya yang besar atas hidup anak itu yang hancur karenanya. Tanpa Eomma Cho tahu, putri kandungnya merasa terasingkan dan terabaikan.

''Aku tidak mengerti Eomma. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Eomma mau menyebutku 'putriku yang baik, putriku yang pintar, putriku yang cantik' atau apapun yang selalu Eomma katakan pada Kibum.''

''Eomma selalu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak membuat keributan, masalah dan aku selalu bersalah di mata Eomma. Aku memang tidak bisa lebih baik dari Kibum, karena aku bukan anak kandung Eomma kan? Tentu karena darah kita berbeda makanya aku tidak bisa sepertinya.''

''Cukup Kyuhyun! Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi, jangan paksa aku mengatakan kata yang bisa menyakitimu.''

''Katakan saja Eomma, aku sudah terbiasa mendengar semua kata-kata itu. Aku akan jujur, awalnya aku ingin menikah dengan Siwon karena aku ingin mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat mencintai Kibum. Tapi sekarang aku sadar, setelah beberapa waktu tinggal dengan pria itu, aku mengerti kalau aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan cintanya.''

''Aku ingin membuat dia mencintaiku lalu aku akan meninggalkannya, aku ingin melakukan apa yang selalu orang yang aku cinta lakukan. Dulu Appa selalu menyayangiku, membelaku saat aku dan Kibum bertengkar tapi sekarang Appa tidak lagi peduli padaku. Apa karena aku tidak bekerja, aku tidak sukses seperti Kibum. Aku hanya seorang wanita yang hidup tanpa tujuan, aku hanya mengikuti seorang pria yang tidak menginginkanku.''

''Kyuhyun, jangan pernah bicara seperti itu tentang Ayahmu atau Eomma tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu.''

''Aku sudah lelah Eomma, tolong jawab semua pertanyaanku. Apa aku tidak diinginkan oleh keluarga ini, apa kehadiranku hanya membawa petaka. Tolong jawab, aku tidak mau membuat kalian semakin menderita.'' Kyuhyun memohon di kaki Ibunya, Eomma Cho sudah tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Terlalu banyak penyesalan yang tidak mungkin bisa dia tebus.

''Pergilah Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu.'' Eomma Cho memilih berpaling, tidak mau menatap wajah anaknya lagi. Kyuhyun kembali berdiri, ''Baiklah Eommanim, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Terima kasih atas semuanya Eomma, aku akan terus menyayangimu.'' Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari rumah.

''Kyuhyunie!'' Kibum langsung mengejar tapi sebelumnya menatap pada Ibunya, ''Eomma, Eomma telah menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Dia sudah banyak menderita, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia lebih menderita lagi. Jika Kyuhyun pergi, aku akan pergi juga. Maafkan aku Eomma, aku menyayangimu.'' Kibum benar-benar keluar. Eomma Cho hanya bisa menangis terduduk di lantai.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun yang menangis, sekarang keduanya dalam perjalanan ke rumah orangtua Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan semua yang selama ini selalu dia pertanyakan. Kibum meminta agar mereka tidak pergi ke rumah orangtua Siwon tapi Kyuhyun tetap ingin pergi karena tidak ingin membuat Eomma Choi kecewa.

''Sayang, kau pucat. Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit, oke?'' Kibum sangat khawatir pada adiknya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus bertemu dengan Eomma Choi, aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa.'' Kibum tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi menghadapi sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menerima semuanya, mungkin apa yang dia pikirkan memang benar. Ibunya tidak mau menjawab semua pertanyaannya, itu artinya yang selama ini Kyuhyun pikirkan pasti memang kenyataan. Kyuhyun tidak membenci Ibunya, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti menyayangi orangtuanya.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu rumah yang beberapa waktu lalu selalu dia datangi dengan penuh semangat dan perasaan optimis. Berbeda dengan sekarang, hanya ada kesedihan yang mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu kediaman Choi, keluarga kedua yang sangat Kyuhyun sayangi.

''Aku akan selalu bersamamu Kyuhyunie, semangat!'' Kibum berusaha tersenyum, Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum erat.

Kyuhyun mulai mengetuk pintu rumah, dia bahkan lupa kalau rumah itu memiliki bel. Kibum tersenyum lalu dia yang menekan bel, Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya lalu tersenyum menyadari kalau Kyuhyun mulai kurang fokus. Pintu besar itu mulai terbuka, sosok yang sudah menunggu Kyuhyun sejak pagi terlihat menangis saat melihat Kyuhyun.

''Eommanim~'' Kyuhyun ikut menangis melihat Ibu Siwon, Eomma Choi langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Eomma Choi tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun sambil terus memeluknya. Kibum ikut terharu melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Eomma Choi. ''Eomma, aku sangat merindukanmu.'' Bisik Kyuhyun. Eomma Choi terus memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa sadar orang yang dipelukanya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

''Kyuhyun?'' Eomma Choi mulai sadar, Kibum langsung memegangi Kyuhyun agar tidak jatuh, ''Eommanim, Kyuhyun pingsan.'' Panik Kibum. ''Supir, tolong kami.'' Teriak Eomma Choi pada supir pribadinya. Supir membantu membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi Eomma Choi.

''Apa dia sakit, Kibum?'' Tanya Eomma Choi yang duduk dibelakang dengan memangku kepala Kyuhyun. Kibum yang duduk di depan menoleh kebelakang, ''Aku rasa dia sakit, tadi aku sudah mengajaknya ke rumah sakit tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau.'' Jawab Kibum.

Eomma Choi terus menciumi wajah Kyuhyun, ''Tuhan, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.'' Kibum juga berharap yang sama. Eomma Choi kembali menatap Kibum, ''Selama pergi dia tinggal dimana?'' Tanya Eomma Choi lagi.

''Nowon, dia bahkan sudah bekerja disana.'' Jawab Kibum, ''Tadi kami ke rumah Eomma, Eomma sangat marah pada kami berdua terutama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Eomma bertengkar.'' Lanjut Kibum. Eomma Choi yang sudah mengetahui semuanya tentu sudah memprediski.

''Biarkan Kyuhyun tinggal bersamaku, aku akan menjaganya seperti putriku sendiri.''

''Maksud Eommanim apa?'' Kibum tidak mengerti.

''Walaupun Siwon tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun sebagai istrinya atau dia menceraikan Kyuhyun, aku akan tetap menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti putriku sendiri. Kami tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun, jika berpisah dari Siwon adalah yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun, aku akan meminta putraku untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun.''

''Tapi kami masih memiliki orangtua Eommanim, aku rasa Eomma tidak akan menyukai itu.''

''Aku tidak peduli. Aku tahu seperti apa Ibumu memperlakukan Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa hanya karena rasa bersalah dia memperlakukan putri kandungnya dengan tidak adil.'' Eomma Choi tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru dia katakan.

''Apa maksud Eommanim sebenarnya? Apa yang Eommanim ketahui tentang keluargaku?''

Eomma Choi hanya diam dan tidak mungkin mengatakan rahasia Eomma Cho karena itu bukan haknya untuk memberitahu Kibum kenyataan yang sebenarnya. ''Anggap saja, aku menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi putriku.'' Elak Eomma Choi kemudian, Kibum merasa ada yang dirahasiakan oleh Ibu kandung Siwon, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya.

 **-I Won't Give Up!-**

 **At Hospital.**

Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun keluar menemui Eomma Choi dan Kibum yang menunggu. Eomma Choi dan Kibum langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama pada Dokter, ''Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?'' Dokter terlihat tidak mengisyaratkan hal yang baik.

''Kita telah kehilangannya, kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun.'' Ucap Dokter dengan sarat penyesalan. Eomma Choi dan Kibum saling menatap lalu kompak menggelengkan kepala, ''Tidak mungkin, adikku tidak mungkin pergi.'' Kibum mulai menangis, dia tidak bisa percaya. Eomma Choi juga sama, Eomma Choi malah tertawa. ''Ya ampun Dokter, jangan bercanda ditengah kondisi genting seperti ini.''

Dokter mendekati Kibum dan Eomma Choi yang mulai saling merangkul lalu menepuk pundak Kibum, ''Kyuhyun-sshi tidak apa-apa...'' Kibum langsung memotong, ''Apa aku bilang, kenapa Dokter bercanda! Adikku tidak mungkin pergi.'' Kibum berusaha tersenyum, Eomma Choi hanya menangis.

Dokter kembali melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong, ''Kyuhyun-sshi selamat tapi tidak dengan bayinya.'' Eomma Choi dan Kibum kembali saling tatap, kali ini kompak menatap Dokter kembali. ''Bayi? Apa maksudmu Dokter? Menantuku tidak sedang mengandung.'' Eomma Choi sangat berharap jika apa yang dia katakan itu benar, menantunya tidak mengandung jadi tidak mungkin kehilangan bayi.

''Dokter? Pasien yang ada di dalam itu Cho Kyuhyun, dia adikku jadi pasien yang Dokter bilang kehilangan bayinya pasti bukan adikku.''

''Baiklah, kalian berdua ikut dengan saya, kita bicara di ruangan saya.'' Dokter berjalan terlebih dahulu. Eomma Choi merangkul Kibum dan terus bicara kalau Dokter pasti salah, Kibum membenarkan kata-kata Eomma Choi walaupun dia memikirkan sesuatu. ''Kyuhyun memang terlihat tidak baik saat kejadian tadi.'' Batin Kibum mengingat kejadian di rumah Ibunya tadi.

Dokter duduk di mejanya, Dokter meminta agar Eomma Choi dan Kibum duduk. Setelah keduanya duduk, Dokter mengambil hasil pemeriksaan dan USG yang telah dilakukan pada Kyuhyun.

''Cho Kyuhyun, usia 26 tahun yang dibawa ke rumah sakit ini dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri adalah kerabat kalian?'' Dokter bertanya.

''Dia menantuku / Dia adikku.'' Jawab Eomma Choi dan Kibum bersamaan.

Dokter mengeluarkan hasil USG, ''Ini adalah gambar saat kami memastikan jika janin di dalam rahim Kyuhyun-sshi sudah tidak terdengar detak jantung.'' Dokter mendekatkan hasil itu pada Eomma Choi dan Kibum.

''Saat pasien dibawa dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, saya sendiri yang memeriksa dan menanganinya. Pasien sempat mengalami pendarahan ringan saat ditangani jadi kami mulai melakukan USG. Hasilnya, bayi yang mungkin baru berusia 1 bulan itu sudah tidak terdengar detak jantungnya.''

Eomma Choi dan Kibum mulai percaya namun kenyataan itu membuat keduanya sangat terpukul. Kyuhyun sendiri pasti tidak mengatahui keadaannya, itulah kenapa dia bisa lalai sampai kehilangan seperti sekarang.

''Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?'' Eomma Choi bertanya, jujur Eomma Choi tidak sanggup mengatakan berita buruk itu pada Kyuhyun.

''Apa anda tahu apa yang menyebabkan menantu anda begitu tertekan? Penyebab keguguran itu tidak lain karena pasien terlalu memiliki banyak pikiran. Depresi ringan seperti ini sangat dihindari oleh setiap wanita yang mengandung, akibatnya seperti sekarang.''

''Menantu saya memang sedang mengalami hal yang berat belakangan ini ditambah menantu saya tidak mengetahui kondisinya yang tengah mengandung.''

''Baiklah, saya sarankan saat mengabarkan hal ini harus dengan hati-hati. Kondisi pasien masih lemah dan tidak stabil. Kalau boleh saya tahu, dimana suami Kyuhyun-shhi?''

Eomma Choi dan Kibum kembali saling pandang, Kibum menyerahkan pada Eomma Choi untuk menjawab pertanyaan dokter.

''Putra saya sedang ada di luar negeri, putra saya memiliki beberapa pekerjaan disana.'' Jawab Eomma Choi, Kibum lega karena Eomma Choi memilih alasan yang tepat.

''Kalau begitu saya percayakan Kyuhyun-shhi pada anda, Nyonya. Tolong diingat lagi, kondisi pasien masih belum stabil untuk sekarang. Saya hanya akan memberikan vitamin dan obat tidur, saya takut pasien kesulitan untuk istirahat.'' Dokter menulis resep lalu memberikannya pada Eomma Choi.

''Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Jang.'' Eomma Choi dan Kibum bersalaman dengan Dokter lalu keluar. Saat diluar, Eomma Choi menyender di dinding. Kibum langsung memeluknya, ''Apa yang harus kita lakukan Eommanim? Aku tidak sanggup memberitahu Kyuhyun.''

''Aku juga tidak tahu Kibum-ah, tapi kita harus tetap memberitahunya. Kenapa semuanya terjadi, bahkan Tuhan tidak membiarkanku untuk melihat cucuku lahir. Ini sangat berat untukku apalagi untuk Kyuhyun.''

''Ini juga sangat berat untukku Eommanin, aku salah satu penyebab dari semua yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun selalu menjadi korban dari semuanya, adikku tidak salah Eommanin.''

''Sekarang kita tidak bisa saling menyalahkan Kibum, kita harus bisa membuat Kyuhyun kuat dan mampu melewati semuanya. Aku sangat malu mempunyai anak seperti Siwon, disaat dia kehilangan anaknya, dia bahkan tidak ada disini.''

Setelah saling menguatkan satu sama lain, Eomma Choi dan Kibum masuk ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih tidur karena pengaruh dari obat bius. Eomma Choi menggenggam tangan kiri Kyuhyun, menciuminya sambil menangis. Kibum juga tidak bisa menahan airmatanya saat melihat adiknya yang terbaring lemah. ''Sayangku, maafkan aku.'' Batin Kibum menatap wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak, Eomma Choi merasakan gerakan dari tangan Kyuhyun yang masih dia genggam. ''Kyuhyun sadar.'' Eomma Choi menghapus airmatanya, Kibum ikut menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelah kanan. ''Kyuhyunie, apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku?'' Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, sedikit demi sedikit mata cokelat Kyuhyun terbuka.

''Kyuhyun?'' Panggil Eomma Choi pelan, Kyuhyun menatap Eomma Choi lalu tersenyum. Kyuhyun juga menatap pada Kibum, ''Eommanim, Eonnie.'' Panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Eomma Choi mencium pipi Kyuhyun, ''Apa yang kau rasakan sayang?'' Tanya Eomma Choi. Kyuhyun merasa sangat lemas dan sedikit pusing, ''Aku baik-baik saja Eommanim.'' Jawab Kyuhyun. ''Kenapa aku disini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum dan Eomma Choi kembali saling menatap, kali ini Kibum yang menjawab. ''Kau ingat kan, saat kita sampai di rumah Eomma Choi, kau pingsan Kyuhyunie.'' Kyuhyun mulai mengingat kejadian itu, saat sampai di rumah Eomma Choi, dia memang merasa sangat pusing sampai tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

''Iya, aku ingat. Maaf sudah merepotkan.''

Eomma Choi merasa sangat sedih tapi dia tidak mau Kyuhyun semakin sedih jika melihatnya menangis. Eomma Choi mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, ''Apa yang kau rasakan, sayang?'' Kyuhyun sangat merasa bahagia karena memiliki mertua yang entah sampai kapan akan menjadi mertuanya.

Kyuhyun berusaha duduk untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia sudah baik-baik saja, tapi Kyuhyun justru merasa perutnya terasa sangat sakit. ''Akh, perutku~'' Eomma Choi dan Kibum jadi panik, ''Berbaringlah terus, jangan dulu banyak bergerak.'' Eomma Choi langsung membantu Kyuhyun agar berbaring lagi, Kibum sangat merasa sedih melihat adiknya kesakitan.

''Kenapa perutku terasa sakit, sudah beberapa hari seperti ini tapi aku pikir aku akan mendapatkan menstruasi. Tapi sekarang semakin sakit dan aku belum mendapatkannya.''

Eomma Choi yakin kalau Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui kondisinya, rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan beberapa hari ini pasti salah satu gejala keguguran yang akan dia alami. Eomma Choi semakin tidak sanggup memberitahu berita buruk itu pada Kyuhyun.

''Kibum, kau saja yang memberitahunya, aku tidak sanggup.'' Eomma Choi berpaling lalu menjauhi ranjang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan. ''Memberitahu apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku pingsan karena aku kelelahan saja kan? Aku merasa baik-baik saja kecuali perutku yang tidak enak.''

Kibum tidak mau mengatakannya tapi dia harus memberitahu kenyataan pahit itu pada Kyuhyun, ''Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, Kyu.'' Kyuhyun sudah tidak sabar, ''Katakan semuanya Eonnie, jangan berbelit-belit karena aku tidak sabar untuk mengetahuinya.''

Kibum menarik nafas sejenak, ''Tuhan belum sepenuhnya mempercayakan kau untuk menjaganya, Tuhan mengambilnya kembali karena menyayangimu.''

''Demi Tuhan, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Eonnie. Siapa yang kau maksud, siapa yang Tuhan ambil dariku?'' Kyuhyun jadi sedikit kesal karena Kibum banyak bermain kata disaat dia sangat penasaran. Eomma Choi langsung memeluk Kyuhyun sambil menangis, ''Kita telah kehilangannya sayang, cucuku telah pergi bahkan sebelum aku melihatnya lahir.''

Kyuhyun langsung diam, mencoba mencerna semua kata-kata Eomma Choi. Perlahan airmata Kyuhyun mulai keluar walaupun dia tidak bisa percaya. Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi disaat dia bahkan tidak mengetahui kehadiran nyawa baru di dalam tubuhnya. ''Tidak mungkin Eommanim, bagaimana bisa seorang yang tidak hamil bisa kehilangan bayinya.''

Eomma Choi menghapus airmata di kedua pipi Kyuhyun, ''Saat kau pergi, kau sedang dalam keadaan mengandung anak Siwon. Eomma tidak berbohong sayang, Eomma sama kaget dan terluka sepertimu. Tolong maafkan kami semua, maafkan Siwon juga yang tidak bisa menjagamu.''

Kyuhyun tidak bisa bicara lagi, dia tidak menyalahkan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dia tidak bisa merasakan kalau dirinya berbadan dua, Ibu seperti apa Kyuhyun sampai dia tidak mengetahui kondisinya sendiri. Dia juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas sikapnya saat pergi dari rumah Siwon, dia begitu mudah emosi sampai memutuskan pergi.

''Sayang, tolong katakan sesuatu. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kami semua ikut bersalah atas semua yang terjadi.''

''Tidak Eommanim, semua ini kesalahanku. Ini hukuman untukku, Tuhan mengambil anakku untuk semua kejahatan yang telah aku lakukan.''

''Jangan bicara begitu, kau tidak pernah berbuat kejahatan. Semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahanmu, kau dan Kibum adalah korban dari keadaan dan...''

''Ini juga bukan salah Siwon, Eomma.'' Potong Kyuhyun. ''Dia tidak salah, dia telah mencintai orang yang benar tapi hidup dengan orang yang salah.'' Lanjut Kyuhyun. Kibum jadi merasa semakin bersalah, ''Dia mencintai orang yang salah.'' Tambah Kibum. Kyuhyun menggeleng pada kakaknya, ''Tidak, dia mencintai orang yang benar. Kau orang yang sangat baik, cerdas dan kau orang yang pantas dicintai.''

''Kalian berdua pantas untuk dicintai.'' Eomma Choi menengahi, ''Kalian berdua harus kuat, semua masalah pasti akan terselesaikan dengan baik.'' Lanjut Eomma Choi.

''Aku harus bagaimana Eommanim, aku sudah kehilangan anakku. Satu-satunya yang seharusnya bisa aku miliki dari Siwon.''

Eomma Choi dan Kibum bisa mengerti kesedihan Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun terlihat menahan dirinya untuk tidak terlihat lemah di depan keduanya. Selalu seperti itu, selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menelan semua kesedihan dan luka hatinya sendiri. Kibum tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun menangis atau mengatakan semua luka hatinya di depan Kibum, dia selalu ingin terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan sekarang di saat dia kehilangan.

''Apa kau akan tetap bersembunyi dari Siwon?'' Kibum mulai bertanya, Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya. ''Apa aku pantas menampakan wajahku saat aku telah membuat anaknya pergi?'' Kibum menggeleng keras, ''Itu kecelakaan dan takdir, semuanya bukan kesalahanmu Kyuhyun.'' Kibum sedikit kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun.

''Sebaiknya kita membahas ini nanti, sekarang kita pulang Sayang. Apa kau akan tetap tinggal di apartemen? Jika mau, kau bisa tinggal bersama Eomma tapi mungkin Donghae akan mengetahui semuanya.''

''Aku akan tinggal dengan Kibum Eonnie di apartemennya. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan bertemu Donghae, Donghae dan Siwon itu adik kakak jadi aku tidak ingin Siwon tahu semuanya dari adiknya bukan dari mulutku sendiri.''

''Iya Sayang, walaupun Eomma merasa Siwon dan Donghae itu berbeda. Eomma justru berharap kau mengenal Donghae lebih dahulu dan kau menyukainya. Eomma terkadang berpikir bodoh jika memikirkan masalah kalian.''

''Aku melihat Donghae di hari yang sama saat aku melihat Siwon, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Siwon sejak pertama aku melihat senyumannya. Saat itu dia tersenyum ke arah kami (Kibum dan Kyuhyun), dan sekarang aku tahu kalau dia hanya tersenyum pada Kibum Eonnie.''

Kibum langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, ''Kyuhyunie, pakai jaketku. Kau harus tetap hangat agar tidak sakit.'' Kibum melepas jaket yang dipakaianya. Kyuhyun dengan bantuan Eomma Choi berusaha untuk duduk walaupun dia tidak bisa banyak bergerak.

Setelah mengurus semuanya, Eomma Choi mengantar ke aparteman Kibum dengan menaiki mobil pribadi Eomma Choi. Eomma Choi melarang supir untuk memberitahu siapapun terutama Donghae dan Siwon soal kejadian ini. Eomma Choi tahu kalau Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung istirahat begitu sampai, Kyuhyun meminta agar Eomma Choi dan Kibum membiarkan dia sendiri. Eomma Choi dan Kibum mengikuti kata-kata Kyuhyun lalu keduanya bicara berdua di ruang tamu. Kibum menyajikan teh hijau untuk membuat Eomma Choi lebih tenang. ''Minumlah, Eommanim.''

Eomma Choi tersenyum pada Kibum, sebenarnya Eomma Choi juga sangat menyukai Kibum tapi baginya Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun. ''Boleh aku bertanya, Kibum-ah?'' Kibum sedikit terkejut tapi menganggukan kepala.

''Apa alasanmu menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan anakku, maksudku kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu soal hubungan kalian, kau bahkan tidak pernah ke rumahku.''

''Dulu saat kami berkomitmen untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, kami tidak pernah berpikir untuk sampai ke tahap yang serius. Saat itu kami masih muda, kami memiliki passion sendiri-sendiri dan saat itu ego kami masih begitu besar.''

Kibum menarik nafas sejenak, '' Jujur, aku lebih memilih karir dibanding urusan asmara. Entah apa yang membuat Siwon berubah pikiran, dia ingin hubungan kami berlanjut sampai di tahap serius padahal dia tahu kalau aku baru memulai bisnis dan membangun impian.''

Eomma Choi mengelus tangan Kibum, ''Aku bisa mengerti alasan Siwon yang tidak pernah membicarakan soal wanita. Aku cukup terkejut saat seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba selalu datang ke rumahku, Kyuhyun telah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.''

''Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon dengan sepenuh hatinya, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan soal hubungan kami karena itu bisa menghancurkan perasaan Kyuhyun. Aku lebih mencintai adikku dibanding harus memikirkan hubungan yang mungkin akan selalu membuatku dihantui perasaan bersalah jika terus dijalani.''

''Kau memang gadis yang baik Kibum-ah, kau pantas mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari anakku. Aku berharap kau bahagia, bahagia bersama dengan pria yang kau cintai. Apa hubunganmu dengan pria bernama Changmin sudah serius?''

''Changmin adalah teman masa kecilku dan Kyuhyun. Changmin telah memiliki perasaan padaku sejak kami masih kanak-kanak. Aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku merasakan hal yang sama sejak lama, mungkin saat aku menyukai Siwon, hatiku masih menyimpan cinta masa kecil itu.''

''Tunggu apa lagi, kenapa kalian tidak meresmikan hubungan kalian? Maksudku bukan agar Siwon berhenti berharap padamu tapi itu semua untuk kebahagiaanmu. Jika kau merasa yakin pada Changmin yang mana kau tidak merasakan keyakinan itu di pria lain, itu artinya Changmin memang belahan jiwamu.''

''Sebenarnya Changmin ingin kami segera menikah tapi aku tidak menyukai alasannya. Dia ingin menikah disaat kondisi keluargaku sedang tidak baik. Changmin juga ingin menikahiku untuk membuat Siwon berhenti mencintaiku tapi aku pikir itu bukan pemecahan yang tepat. Aku tidak mungkin menggelar pesta pernikahan disaat Kyuhyun dalam masa-masa sulit.''

''Inilah kehidupan Kibum. Selalu ada suka diantara duka yang datang begitupun sebaliknya, sama seperti halnya kematian dan kelahiran. Tapi kau tidak boleh menahan kebahagiaanmu, kau pantas untuk bahagia.''

''Aku pasti akan bahagia saat waktunya telah datang, aku juga akan menikah saat aku sudah merasa siap.''

 **-I Won't Give Up!-**

Kyuhyun menangis, tangis penuh rasa sakit yang menggerogoti seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari terberat sekaligus hari terburuk dalam hidupnya. Di hari yang sama dia telah kehilangan Ibunya, Ibunya memintanya pergi dan hari ini juga dia telah kehilangan anaknya, anak yang bahkan dia tidak ketahui kehadirannya.

''Anakku~ anakku...'' Kyuhyun terus menangis, dia tidak bisa menerima semuanya. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan mengambil anaknya dengan begitu cepat, kenapa Kyuhyun harus tahu disaat dia sudah kehilangan. ''Tuhan, tolong kembalikan anakku~'' Kyuhyun terus menangis, dadanya begitu sangat sesak bahkan Kyuhyun sulit bernafas.

Kyuhyun mengingat semua yang terjadi, dia mencoba merasakan saat-saat dimana anaknya masih ada. Jika dia tahu, dia tidak akan pergi dari rumah Siwon, tidak akan bekerja di Nowon atau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan. Kyuhyun tidak akan ke rumah Ibunya, dia tidak akan bertengkar dengan Ibunya.

''Siwon, dia telah pergi. Dia sudah meninggalkan kita... Apa kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama denganku?'' Kyuhyun merasa semakin bersalah pada anaknya, mungkin Siwon tidak akan merasakan hal yang sama karena bayi itu adalah anak Kyuhyun, Siwon pasti membenci anak itu juga.

''Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi, semuanya telah meninggalkanku... Tuhan, kenapa Kau selalu mengambil semua yang aku cintai?'' Kyuhyun semakin terpuruk dan larut dalam kesedihan dan penyesalan. Bayi itu, mungkin hanya bayi itu yang bisa Kyuhyun miliki dari Siwon. Bayi itu darah daging Siwon, dengan bersama bayi itu sama dengan dia memiliki Siwon.

Kyuhyun mencari sesuatu dari dalam laci, Kyuhyun menemukan pisau catter. Kyuhyun menatap pisau itu dan pergelangan tangannya bergantian, lalu Kyuhyun melempar pisau itu sampai menimbulkan suara keras. Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai lalu kembali menangis. Kibum dan Eomma Choi langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

''Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan.'' Eomma Choi langsung merangkul Kyuhyun, Kibum melihat pisau yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Kibum menangis melihat keadaan adiknya, Kyuhyun terus menangis di pelukan Eomma Choi. ''Kyuhyun, jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon Kyuhyun, aku mohon.'' Kibum memohon di depan Kyuhyun.

''Eomma... Apa yang harus aku lakukan Eomma. Dia, anakku sudah pergi Eomma, itu semua karena kesalahanku.''

''Tidak sayang, jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. Baiklah sayang, ayo kita pergi. Kita tinggalkan tempat ini, Eomma akan membantumu menyembuhkan luka hatimu.''

''Maksudmu apa, Eommanim?'' Kibum mulai bertanya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Family, OOC.**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Kyuhyun mencari sesuatu dari dalam laci, Kyuhyun menemukan pisau cutter. Kyuhyun menatap pisau itu dan pergelangan tangannya bergantian, lalu Kyuhyun melempar pisau itu sampai menimbulkan suara keras. Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai lalu kembali menangis. Kibum dan Eomma Choi langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

''Kyuhyun, apa yang kau lakukan.'' Eomma Choi langsung merangkul Kyuhyun, Kibum melihat pisau yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Kibum menangis melihat keadaan adiknya, Kyuhyun terus menangis di pelukan Eomma Choi. ''Kyuhyun, jangan seperti ini. Aku mohon Kyuhyun, aku mohon.'' Kibum memohon di depan Kyuhyun.

''Eomma... Apa yang harus aku lakukan Eomma. Dia, anakku sudah pergi Eomma, itu semua karena kesalahanku.''

''Tidak sayang, jangan siksa dirimu sendiri. Baiklah sayang, ayo kita pergi. Kita tinggalkan tempat ini, Eomma akan membantumu menyembuhkan luka hatimu.''

''Maksudmu apa, Eommanim?'' Kibum mulai bertanya.

''Tidak Eommanim, aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Jika aku pergi itu tandanya aku menyerah dan mengaku kalah. Aku tidak bersalah kan Eomma?''

''Tentu sayang, kau tidak bersalah. Kau hanyalah korban dari ketidakadilan. Anakku yang bodoh itu pasti akan menyesal atas semua kebodohannya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin kalian berpisah, apa aku tidak adil padamu sayang?''

Kibum memilih keluar karena tidak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan antara menantu dan mertua. Kibum percaya kalau Kyuhyun bisa menghadapi semuanya, dia pasti bisa bangkit dan mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

''Tidak Eomma, jika anakku masih ada aku pasti akan memikirkan kebahagiaannya. Sebagai seorang ibu, Eomma telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Siwon.''

Eomma Choi kembali sedih, mengingat semua kejadian pahit yang telah terjadi. ''Aku mencintaimu seperti anakku sendiri, atas semua yang terjadi sebenarnya aku tidak mau memaksamu untuk kembali pada Siwon. Kau berhak marah bahkan meninggalkan Siwon.''

''Tapi lari bukan pemecahan yang tepat. Luka hati karena kehilangan tidak akan sembuh sampai kapan pun sekalipun aku melupakannya.''

''Aku tidak memintamu pergi untuk selamanya. Cobalah untuk menenangkan dirimu, mungkin kau bisa jalan-jalan di luar negeri. Lupakan masalahmu dan kembali sebagai Kyuhyun yang penuh semangat, aku ingin melihatmu bisa tersenyum lebar lagi sayang.''

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia memiliki mertua seperti Eomma Choi, Kyuhyun memeluk Ibu kandung Siwon itu dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Eomma Choi sangat mencintainya lebih dari sekedar rasa sayang seorang mertua pada menantu, Eomma Choi menganggap Kyuhyun seperti putri yang dilahirkannya sendiri.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Beberapa Hari Kemudian.**

Kyuhyun pergi untuk berdoa di gereja. Kyuhyun merasa telah jauh dari Tuhan, mungkin karena itu dia ditimpa banyak masalah secara beruntun. Kyuhyun memasuki gereja yang pernah menjadi saksi saat dia dan Siwon resmi menjadi suami-istri. Kyuhyun duduk bersimpuh di depan Tuhan, dia berdoa dan meminta ampun atas semua dosa dan kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat.

 _''Tuhan, jika Kau ingin menghukumku, tolong maafkan semua dosaku. Dosaku terlalu besar, aku hanya ingin Kau mengampuniku. Berikan juga kebahagiaan untuk orang-orang yang aku sayangi.''_ Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Setelah melakukan berbagai ritual yang biasa dilakukan, diakhiri dengan mendengarkan nyanyian dari seorang pemuda yang memainkan piano di lantai atas gereja.

''Pemuda itu sangat berbakat.'' Gumam Kyuhyun menikmati setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang sepertinya sudah bernyanyi untuk gereja sejak lama.

Saat semua jamaat mulai meninggalkan gereja, Kyuhyun hanya duduk untuk menunggu pemuda yang bernyanyi itu turun. Saat pemuda itu turun, Kyuhyun mendekati pemuda itu. ''Hallo?'' Sapa Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu membuka topinya untuk lebih jelas melihat orang yang menyapanya.

''Astaga, Song Mino?'' Kyuhyun terkejut sekaligus senang melihat pemuda yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu adalah orang yang dia kenal. ''Kyu-Noona?'' Mino sama terkejutnya. Yah, dia adalah adik sepupu dari Seunghyun. Mino adalah seorang pria tampan dengan suara khas yang terkadang mirip dengan Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun dan Mino keluar bersama-sama dari gereja. Mino terlihat senang karena bertemu lagi dengan orang yang dulu pernah dekat dengannya, orang yang pernah Mino anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

''Noona, kenapa sekarang tidak pernah ke rumahku lagi. Menurut Seunghyung Hyung, Noona sudah jarang bertemu dengannya. Apa Noona sangat sibuk sekarang? Sejak tadi sebenarnya aku memperhatikan Noona dari atas, sayang Noona tidak langsung mengenaliku.''

''Yak, kau sekarang sudah besar jadi aku tidak bisa langsung mengenalimu. Dengar saja suaramu semakin bertambah berat, jadi saat mendengarmu bernyanyi, aku tidak langsung mengenali suaramu.''

''Aku sudah dewasa, perubahan suara itu wajar.'' Mino memainkan mata tajamnya, mata yang mirip dengan Seunghyun namun sedikit lebih sipit.

''Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Seunghyun?''

''Aku jarang melihatnya, sekarang Hyung sibuk dengan Gym miliknya. Terkadang saat aku ke apartemennya, dia tidak ada disana.''

''Benarkah? Apa apartemen Seunghyun masih sama?''

''Iya, dia masih tinggal disana. Aku kasihan padanya, kapan dia akan menikah. Dia sepertinya masih menyukai...'' Mino tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ''Apa dia sedang menyukai seseorang?'' Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Mino pura-pura melihat ke arah lain lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan, ''Noona, tumben sekali ke gereja sendiri. Dimana Kibum Noona?''

Kyuhyun tahu kalau sepupu Seunghyun pasti ingin menyembunyikan privasi sahabatnya itu. ''Kibum sibuk dengan restorannya. Baiklah, apa kau mau Noona antar pulang?'' Tawar Kyuhyun. Mino menggeleng, ''Aku biasa naik sepeda, lebih sehat.'' Mino menunjuk sepeda miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, ''Ayo kita bertemu lagi nanti. Aku, kau dan Seunghyun pasti akan memiliki waktu seperti dulu lagi.'' Mino tersenyum lalu menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun untuk bersalaman. ''Hati-hati di jalan Noona. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi.'' Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Mino. ''Sampai jumpa, Mino.''

Setelah berpisah dari Mino, Kyuhyun naik ke dalam mobil, mobil milik Kibum yang dia pinjam. Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang dan tertram setelah berdoa dan meminta pengampunan di gereja. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun berpikir untuk mengunjungi Seunghyun. Pria baik yang pasti mengkhawatirkannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Seunghyun, semoga saja pria itu ada di rumah. Kyuhyun menekan bel lalu menunggu Seunghyun membuka pintu. ''Apa dia tidak ada?'' Kyuhyun membalikan badan.

''Kyuhyun?'' Suara Seunghyun memanggil. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, ''Hy.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. Seunghyun langsung memeluknya, ''Astaga, kau kemana saja Kyuhyun. Aku hampir gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu.'' Kyuhyun merasa sesak karena pelukan Seunghyun sangat erat, ''Aigo, aigo. Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas.''

Seunghyun mengendorkan pelukannya lalu mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, ''Kau baik-baik saja kan?'' Seunghyun melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, Seunghyun jadi gemas melihatnya. ''Diam Kyuhyun atau aku cium!'' Kyuhyun merengut pada Seunghyun, ''Kau membuatku hampir kehabisan nafas.''

Seunghyun tersenyum polos lalu memeluk Kyuhyun lagi tapi kali ini pelukan yang hangat dan lembut. ''Maaf Kyukyu.'' Kyuhyun tertawa geli mendengarnya, ''Biarkan aku masuk, ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan.'' Seunghyun tersenyum lalu membawa Kyuhyun masuk dan mendudukan Kyuhyun di sofa.

''Mau minum soft drink?'' Tawar Seunghyun yang berjalan ke dapur, ''Berikan aku jus jeruk, aku tidak mau minuman bersoda.'' Teriak Kyuhyun karena Seunghyun sudah jauh. Tidak lama Seunghyun datang dengan dua kaleng minuman soda. ''Aku sudah bilang tidak mau minuman bersoda.'' Kyuhyun cemberut tapi membuka juga keleng minuman itu.

''Memangnya aku tidak tahu minuman favoritemu, pura-pura ingin jus padahal kau suka minuman soda.'' Seunghyun terkekeh sendiri, Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. ''Oh ya, aku bertemu dengan Mino di gereja. Apa sekarang dia bernyanyi di gereja?''

''Mino sepupuku? Yah, dia biasa bernyanyi dua kali dalam seminggu. Pasti dia mengatakan yang macam-macam, makanya kau langsung kemari. Jika tidak, entah kapan kau akan menemuiku padahal setelah kau pergi, aku termasuk orang yang sangat khawatir.'' Seunghyun meneguk minumannya setelah mengatakan itu.

''Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud pergi tanpa pamit tapi saat itu kondisinya mendesak. Aku harus pergi dan aku tidak mau membuat kalian bertanya macam-macam.''

''Tapi syukur sekarang kau sudah kembali, aku lebih senang karena kau datang kemari. Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan suamimu?''

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Masalah kami sangat complicated, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyelesaikannya. Aku merasa, tidak ada jalan untuk kami bersama.''

''Apa begitu rumit masalah kalian? Kyuhyun, aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau setiap masalah pada memiliki jalan keluar. Aku juga memintamu untuk banyak bersabar dan bertindak setelah kau memikirkannya dengan matang.''

''Yang sekarang aku hadapi lebih dari sekedar ketidakcocokan atau pertengkaran karena perasaan cemburu. Ini lebih sulit dan aku rasanya ingin mati Seunghyun.''

Seunghyun langsung menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan memeluknya, ''Aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau bisa mengandalkanku, aku akan selalu membantumu.''

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia membutuhkan sandaran untuk berbagi. Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya menangis di dada seorang pria single, pria baik yang peduli dan menyayanginya. Apakah Kyuhyun berdosa jika dia menangis di dada pria lain?

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **1 Weeks Later, Choi Siwon's Pov-**

 **Satu persatu, aku menghitung kenangan. Hatiku tidak bisa beristirahat bahkan untuk sejenak. Ini akan menjadi beban yang sulit untuk dikendalikan. Mengapa aku tidak bisa membuangnya? Apa yang terjadi pada hatiku? [A &T, Something Happened to My Heart]**

''Kau terlihat bahagia tanpaku.'' Kyuhyun muncul di depanku dengan senyuman.

Aku mulai bangun lalu mendekat pada Kyuhyun. ''Kemana saja kau selama ini?'' Tanyaku saat dekat. Tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh pipiku, ''Aku hanya mencoba bertahan tanpa dirimu, ternyata rasanya sulit karena aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.'' Jawabnya masih dengan senyuman itu.

''Kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Kau pergi karena aku, apa aku membuatmu menderita?'' Tentu, aku pikir dia menderita karenaku.

''Apa yang aku rasakan tidak sebanding dengan penderitaanmu. Setelah aku masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, kau banyak mengalami penderitaan. Choi Siwon, tolong maafkan aku.''

Aku tertegun mendengarnya, ''Kyu-hyun.'' Tanganku berulur ke arah dagu Kyuhyun, menyentuh bibir peach Kyuhyun yang ranum.

''Mencintaiku hanya membuatmu menderita, tolong berhenti mencintaiku. Aku hanya akan membawa rasa sakit dan penderitaan untukmu.'' Pintaku padanya.

''Apa kepergianku akan membuatmu bahagia?'' Tanya Kyuhyun lebih lembut.

Aku tidak mempunyai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Jika memang kepergian Kyuhyun membuatku bahagia, kenapa saat Kyuhyun pergi beberapa waktu lalu, aku sama sekali tidak bahagia. Sangat tidak bahagia bahkan aku tidak bisa tidur dengan benar.

''Siwon, jika aku membuat hidupmu menderita, aku bersedia untuk pergi. Kali ini kepergianku tidak akan membuat orang lain membencimu.''

Dia bisa membaca pikiranku, aku cukup terbebani karena orang-orang yang aku sayangi balik membenciku karena kepergiannya.

''Apa perpisahan yang terbaik untuk kita? Apa kita harus bercerai Cho Kyuhyun?''

''Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, aku bersedia. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Walaupun aku tidak ingin berbagi kesedihan padamu, kau berhak untuk mengetahuinya.''

Aku membawa Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur, aku penasaran dengan yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan padaku. ''Bicaralah jika aku memang berhak mengetahuinya.''

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebelum bicara, dia menatap mataku secara langsung.

''Aku begitu bodoh dan ceroboh, aku tidak bisa mempertahannya.'' Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, ''Kyuhyun aku tahu kau orang yang jujur dan berterus terang, tolong katakan apa yang terjadi dengan jujur.''

''Choi Siwon...'' Suara Kyuhyun terdengar jauh, dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandanganku.

''Kyuhyun!''

 **Author's Pov-**

 **Kyuhyun!** Siwon berteriak saat terbangun dari mimpi. Dalam mimpinya dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kembali dan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu tapi sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Siwon terlebih dahulu bangun.

Siwon duduk di tempat tidur, kepalanya menoleh ke arah meja samping untuk melihat foto pernikahan yang Kyuhyun pajang disana. Dalam foto itu Kyuhyun memakai gaun ketiga dari empat gaun yang dia siapkan untuk pernikahan, salah satunya gaun putih yang dia pakai saat pemberkatan. Jika mengingat apa yang telah mereka keluarkan saat pesta pernikahan, sangat disayangkan jika pernikahan itu harus berakhir dalam 5 bulan.

''Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Kyuhyun.'' Siwon bicara pada foto Kyuhyun. Rasa kantuk Siwon hilang, pria itu turun dari tempat tidur. Menatap langit gelap dari jendela, bahkan bintang pada malam itu tidak terlihat.

 **Tidak ada bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit. Tanpamu, mimpi adalah sebuah monokrom. Angin utara yang dingin tidak pernah kembali untuk meratapi cinta yang mati. [SJ, Lunar Eclipse]**

Di lain tempat, Kyuhyun menatap langit yang sama. Bukan mimpi yang membangunkan Kyuhyun melainkan dia tidak bisa menutup matanya, otak Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti berpikir. Ajakan Eomma Choi belum Kyuhyun setujui mengingat dia telah menyesali kepergiannya sebelumnya, pergi bukan pemecahan masalah yang terbaik.

 **Dalam rentang waktu yang sama, hanya untuk satu menit. Dalam jarak yang sama, tinggal untuk sebentar. Dalam saat singkat, semuanya berhenti untuk kita. [RV, One of These Night]**

''Aku benar-benar kehilangan semuanya. Cinta, kasih sayang bahkan mimpi di saat yang sama.'' Kyuhyun memandang langit gelap yang juga tengah ditatap oleh Siwon.

Choi Siwon adalah pria kedua yang pernah Kyuhyun cintai dalam hidupnya. Selama ini dia selalu menyimpan semua rasa cinta untuk pria yang dia sukai tapi berbeda saat Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Siwon. Dia lebih berani bahkan memperjuangkan cintanya.

 **Kau tidak menginginkan hatiku, kau tidak menginginkan cintaku. Aku mengerti sekarang, apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Aku terus memikirkannya, kau akan selalu menjadi orang yang aku cintai. [APink, Secret]**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Keesokan Harinya.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah bangun padahal dia baru bisa menutup mata jam 3 pagi. Menyiapkan sarapan sederhana yang dia bisa lalu Kyuhyun berganti pakaian dengan pakaian rapih. Kibum yang baru bangun merasa terkejut karena adiknya terlihat cantik padahal masih sangat pagi.

''Kyuhyun, apa kau akan pergi?'' Tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun yang tengah memilih sepatu menoleh kebelakang, ''Iya, aku akan melamar pekerjaan.'' Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kibum mengikat rambutnya sambil mendekati Kyuhyun dengan kaki yang memakai sandal berbulu, ''Kau mau melamar pekerjaan kemana?'' Kibum sudah berdiri tepat disebelah Kyuhyun.

''Ini dia.'' Kyuhyun memberikan Kibum sebuah brosur, Kibum membaca brosur itu. ''Guru musik?'' Kibum mengerutkan kening heran. ''Kyuhyun, bukankah saat kuliah kau mengambil jurusan bisnis?'' Kibum semakin merasa heran dengan keputusan Kyuhyun untuk melamar menjadi guru musik di sekolah menengah atas.

''Aku mengambil dua jurusan yang berbeda salah satunya Post-Modern Music and Arts.'' Jelas Kyuhyun yang mulai memakai blazer hitam miliknya.

''Baiklah, semoga sukses adikku sayang!'' Kibum memberikan pelukannya, Kyuhyun menerima pelukan itu dengan senang hati. ''Akan aku buktikan kalau aku bisa bangkit dan sukses.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kibum merasa bahagia karena adiknya mulai bangkit dari kesedihan, semoga adiknya bisa mendapatkan banyak kebahagiaan.

''Oh ya, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Ayo kita makan berdua, Eonnie.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum malu, pasalnya dia sangat payah diurusan dapur. Kibum mengapit lengan kiri Kyuhyun, ''Aku yakin pasti rasanya enak!'' Kibum tersenyum yakin, Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu karena tidak yakin.

''Sudah aku putuskan untuk bekerja. Aku tidak ingin pergi untuk menghindari masalah, aku akan tetap disini tapi dengan kesibukan lain. Aku tidak ingin kepergiaanku hanya akan membuatku kehilangan lebih banyak.'' Ucap Kyuhyun disela sarapan.

Kibum meminum sedikit susu sebelum menanggapi kata-kata Kyuhyun. ''Kau tidak pernah kehilangan siapapun, semua orang menyayangimu.'' Ucap Kibum tidak setuju dengan sifat pesimis Kyuhyun.

''Aku harap itu benar, tapi aku sudah kehilangan _anakku_. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mempertahankan darah dagingku sendiri.''

''Kyuhyun itu adalah takdir Tuhan. Tuhan belum mengijinkan anakmu untuk tinggal di bumi, itu bukan kesalahanmu.''

''Segala sesuatu yang terjadi pasti ada penyebabnya. Aku yang menyebabkan anakku pergi dan Tuhan memiliki alasan lain untuk mengambilnya. Mungkin yang kau katakan benar Eonnie, anakku tidak bisa hidup di dunia selama dia tidak diinginkan oleh ayahnya.''

Kibum meletakan garpunya, ''Karena kau mulai membahas ayahnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Apa kau tidak akan mengatakan yang terjadi padanya?''

Kyuhyun ikut mengakhiri sarapannya. ''Apa yang aku harapkan darinya? Penyesalan, kesedihan atau kata maaf?''

''Dia pasti akan menyesal dan sama sedihnya denganmu. Bagaimana pun dia memiliki perasaan seperti manusia lainnya. Dia memiliki hak untuk mengetahuinya, jangan biarkan rasa sedih dan kecewamu terus menguasaimu.''

Kyuhyun diam. Apa yang Kibum katakan memang benar. Siwon, yah pria itu memiliki hak untuk mengetahui semuanya. Dia adalah ayah dari bayi yang telah tiada itu, paling tidak dia harus mengetahui kalau calon anaknya telah meninggalkan dunia. Kyuhyun mungkin tidak sanggup mengatakannya tapi tidak ada alasan untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan dari orang yang berhak mengetahuinya.

''Aku pergi sekarang, tolong doakan yang terbaik untukku.''

Kibum mengantar sampai di depan pintu, mereka berpelukan sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen Kibum. Kibum menutup pintu lalu merapihkan meja makan, dia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena setelah satu minggu berlalu, Kyuhyun akhirnya memiliki semangat lagi.

Kibum masih ingat kalau selama seminggu terakhir, dia selalu dilanda perasaan khawatir setiap kali meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. Kibum takut kalau Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal bodoh, mungkin dia bisa melukai dirinya sendiri atau lebih parahnya mengakhiri hidupnya.

Selama Kyuhyun belum bisa menerima kepergian anaknya, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak memiliki gairah untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Setiap hari hanya kesedihan dan penyesalan yang Kyuhyun rasakan, beruntung adiknya bisa bertahan dan melawan semua rasa sakit itu walaupun mungkin sekarang masih tersisa tapi Kyuhyun berusaha tegar.

 **Ting! Tung!**

Kibum baru meletakan piring kotor saat bel berbunyi. ''Kyuhyunie, kau pasti melupakan sesuatu.'' Kibum berjalan menuju pintu tanpa melihat siapa yang menekan bel. Kibum terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya, ''Choi Siwon?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Choi's Family House.**

Donghae tidak pergi bekerja, dia mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari. Eomma Choi merasa heran pada anak bungsunya, Donghae terlihat tidak bersemangat dan jarang bicara jika Eomma atau Appanya tidak mengajaknya bicara.

''Donghae, apa kau sakit?'' Eomma Choi masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae. Donghae yang sejak tadi hanya memantulkan bola basket mulai berhenti. ''Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Eomma.'' Jawab Donghae. Eomma Choi mendekati Donghae, menepuk pelan pundaknya. ''Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja putraku.''

''Apa Hyung memiliki kabar soal Kyuhyun?'' Donghae balik bertanya, pertanyaan itu membuat Eomma Choi serba salah. Eomma Choi tahu Donghae mengkhawatirkan kakak iparnya walaupun anggapan Eomma Choi salah karena Donghae mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun karena dia memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

''Eomma tidak tahu, sepertinya Hyungmu belum mendapatkan informasi apa-apa.'' Eomma Choi menjauhi Donghae kemudian merapihkan tempat tidur Donghae yang berantakan.

''Hyung itu sangat bodoh Eomma.'' Ucap Donghae, Eomma Choi meremas bantal yang dipegangnya. ''Jangan menyalahkannya Donghae, tidak ada yang menginginkan ini terjadi.'' Eomma Choi melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

''Apa kesalahan Kyuhyun, kenapa dia harus mengalami semua ini. Cinta tulusnya tidak dibalas justru dia harus menderita, aku merasa kasihan padanya.''

Eomma Choi membalikan badannya ke arah Donghae, Eomma Choi tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Donghae terkejut melihat Ibunya menangis, ''Eomma jangan menangis, maafkan aku karena terus menyalahkan Hyung tapi semua ini memang kesalahannya.'' Donghae merasa bersalah pada Ibunya.

''Donghae, apa yang kau katakan memang benar. Tapi sebagai seorang Ibu, Eomma tidak mungkin menyalahkan Siwon. Apa yang Siwon lakukan merupakan tanggung jawab Eomma, Eomma ikut bersalah atas apa yang Siwon lakukan.''

''Aku sangat mengerti Eomma, lalu apa kita akan diam dengan menunggunya kembali? Kita harus mencari Kyuhyun, dia telah pergi hampir 3 minggu. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.''

Eomma Choi menepuk lengan kiri Donghae, ''Apa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun?'' Donghae mengangguk dengan sayang yakin, ''Aku mengkhawatirkannya lebih dari Hyung.'' Eomma Choi tersenyum, ''Kita akan segera bertemu dengannya, Donghae.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Kibum's Apartment.**

Siwon duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum. Kibum menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang terlihat tidak suka tapi Siwon selalu menatapnya dengan hangat. ''Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, aku menemuimu untuk membicarakan soal adikmu.'' Siwon merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap dingin Kibum.

''Oh yah, adikku tidak kembali sejak tiga minggu lalu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Choi Siwon?''

''Aku akan melapor pada polisi.''

Kibum tertawa, ''Melapor pada polisi? Dia pergi karena keinginannya, polisi mana yang akan membantumu? Kyuhyun bukan anak di bawah umur, dia sudah dewasa untuk tinggal seorang diri.''

''Kibum, apa kau sudah tahu dia dimana?''

Kibum langsung diam mendapat pertanyaan Siwon. Apa Siwon mulai menyadari kalau Kibum mengetahui sesuatu. Tidak boleh, Siwon tidak boleh tahu kalau Kibum sudah mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun.

''Yah aku tahu, sekarang dia pasti berada di tempat yang jauh, hidup sendiri dan selalu merindukanmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu tapi sayang kau tidak bisa membalas perasaan tulus adikku.''

''Aku tahu aku salah, aku mengakui itu dan aku menyesal Kibum. Aku selalu mengharapkanmu, mencintaimu sampai aku menutup mataku pada orang yang tulus mencintaiku. Aku menyesal, _sangat menyesal_ Kibum.''

Kibum diam, jika Siwon menyesal dia harus bersiap untuk lebih menyesal saat mengetahui semua yang terjadi. Tapi Kibum tidak memiliki hak untuk memberitahu Siwon karena hanya Kyuhyun yang berhak memberitahu semuanya.

''Apa sekarang kau mulai mencintai adikku?''

Siwon diam mendapat pertanyaan Kibum. Walaupun Siwon menyangkal perasaannya, Siwon selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun bahkan memimpikannya. Duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum tidak membuat Siwon memikirkan soal perasaannya pada Kibum, dia sudah tidak merasakan getaran seperti yang biasa dia rasakan saat dekat dengan Kibum.

''Kibum, mungkinkah aku menyukainya? Semalam aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang penting tapi aku terlebih dulu bangun sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya.''

''Mungkin itu sebuah pertanda, tanda kalau Kyuhyun memang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting padamu. Kita tunggu saja, tunggu sampai Kyuhyun kembali. Aku percaya pada adikku, dia akan baik-baik saja dan segera kembali.''

Siwon meneguk minuman yang Kibum suguhkan, dia juga berharap kalau kata-kata Kibum akan segera terjadi. ''Aku juga berharap demikian.''

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, ''Sekarang aku akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke restoran, tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi kan?'' Siwon ikut berdiri, ''Tidak ada, aku permisi sekarang. Tolong kabari aku jika ada kabar dari Kyuhyun.'' Siwon tersenyum lalu keluar dari apartemen Kibum. Kibum menghela nafas pelan, ''Choi Siwon, apa aku harus mempercayai kata-katamu?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Cho's Family House.**

Seminggu sudah Appa Cho mengetahui soal pertengkaran di rumahnya, selama itu juga putrinya tidak kunjung datang. Appa Cho sangat marah pada istrinya, mendengar semua yang terjadi membuat Appa Cho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak marah. Apa yang telah dilakukan pada _anak kandungnya_ membuat amarahnya tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

''Apa kau mulai menyesali perbuatanmu pada putriku?''

Eomma Cho hanya menangis, dia menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Kyuhyun. ''Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku saat itu.''

''Aku tahu Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan, tapi coba kau pikir kembali, siapa yang membuat dia melakukan kesalahan itu? Cara kau memperlakukannya yang membuat dia seperti itu.''

''Suamiku, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku telah gagal mendidiknya dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia terus melakukan kesalahan.''

''Aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak ikut campur. Setelah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, aku sudah memintamu untuk menyerahkan masalah itu pada mereka. Mereka sudah dewasa, mereka pasti bisa memecahkan masalah mereka sendiri. Apa hakmu memarahi putriku sampai dia merasa kalau dia bukan anak kandung.''

''Aku tidak percaya pada pria itu, dia yang membuat kedua putriku menderita. Aku mohon, jangan bahas soal anak angkat dan kandung lagi, mereka berdua adalah putriku. Aku sangat mencintai mereka berdua.''

''Kau tidak mencintai putriku! Sejak dia kecil, kau mengabaikannya hanya karena rasa bersalahmu yang tidak ada habisnya.''

''Aku sangat mencintainya, tolong jangan menuduhku seperti itu. Itu sangat menyakitkan, aku mencintainya dengan seluruh hatiku.''

''Jika kau memang mencintainya, bawa dia kembali. Aku ingin kita tinggal bersama lagi, aku ingin kau meindungi putrimu di rumah ini. Saat kondisi seperti ini, dia membutuhkanmu. Membutuhkan kasih sayang dari Ibu kandungnya.''

''Bagaimana dengan Kibum, dia juga pasti merasa sedih.''

''Apa kau masih tidak sadar? Semua yang terjadi karena ketidakjujurannya. Apa alasan dia menyembunyikan semuanya, apa kau pikir putriku akan tetap menikah jika dia tahu kalau kakaknya masih mencintai pria itu?'' Setelah mengatakan itu Appa Cho langsung pergi.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, Appa Cho memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor. Bukan ingin menghindari masalah yang ada, Appa Cho tidak mau terus ribut dengan istrinya. Appa Cho sangat terluka atas apa yang terjadi pada putri kandungnya. Appa Cho tidak pernah sekecewa ini pada istrinya.

''Semua ini karenamu, Choi Siwon!'' Eomma Cho sangat marah pada pria yang telah membuat kedua putrinya menderita. ''Aku akan menemuimu sekarang juga!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Choi's Enterprise.**

Eomma Cho pergi ke perusahaan Siwon. Eomma Cho tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan semua yang mengganggu pikirannya. Choi Siwon, jika saja pria itu tidak hadir di kehidupan putrinya, mungkin semua hal buruk itu tidak akan terjadi. Siwon terkejut saat Ibu kandung Kyuhyun menemuinya di kantor.

''Eommanim, selamat datang.'' Siwon berusaha ramah dengan memberikan salam. Ibu Kyuhyun terlihat tidak terlalu menyambut baik keramahan Siwon padanya. Siwon menyadari kalau mertuanya terlihat tidak seramah dulu, Siwon mencoba memahaminya karena Siwon tahu kalau keluarga Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

''Langsung saja Siwon, aku datang untuk membahas soal kedua putriku. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang membuat kedua putriku yang berharga mencintaimu lalu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya untuk siapa?''

Siwon tidak pernah memprediksi kalau orangtua dari Kibum dan Kyuhyun akan mengintrogasinya seperti ini. Dia selalu berpikir kalau masalahnya akan terselesaikan tanpa campur tangan orangtua yang artinya, orangtua tidak mengetahui rahasia mereka.

''Jika Eommanim sudah mendengar keseluruhan cerita, Eomma pasti tahu siapa yang aku cintai.'' Siwon masih tidak mau mengakui perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

''Yah, tapi ini bukan kesalahan putri bungsuku kan? Maksudku, dia tidak pantas menanggung semua masalah yang terjadi pada kalian bertiga.''

''Tentu tidak, disini kami bertiga bersalah.''

''Jika kalian bertiga merasa bertanggung jawab, kenapa kau masih diam Siwon? Lakukan sesuatu, jangan mempermainkan perasaan mereka berdua.''

Siwon diam tidak menjawab, bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalau dia tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun.

''Kenapa kau diam? Tolong, kau harus tegas pada masalah ini. Jika kau tidak mencintai Kyuhyun, lebih baik ceraikan dia karena putriku tidak akan mengemis cinta lagi padamu. Kau juga tidak boleh mendekati Kibum lagi, aku tidak ingin kedua putriku berurusan lagi denganmu.''

Eomma Cho berdiri dari duduknya lalu bersiap pergi. Sebelum pergi, Eomma Cho kembali menatap ke arah Siwon, ''Tolong kau ingat baik-baik, aku tidak akan diam jika kau menyakiti mereka.''

Siwon hanya diam dan membungkukan badan saat Eomma Cho keluar. Di luar ruangan, Eomma Cho dan Eomma Choi berpapasan. Eomma Cho tidak memperlihatkan keramahan pada Eomma Choi yang masih menjadi besannya tersebut.

''Nyonya Cho, senang melihat anda disini.'' Eomma Choi tersenyum ramah, Eomma Cho hanya tersenyum kecil. Eomma Choi tentu sangat paham dengan sikap Eomma Cho. ''Bisa kita bicara, saya ingin bicara dengan anda dan juga Siwon.''

''Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan lagi?'' Eomma Cho terlihat tidak ingin membicarakan masalah itu lagi. Eomma Choi mendekat lalu berbisik, ''Saya tahu soal Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali tapi putra saya belum mengetahuinya. Tolong Nyonya, ada hal penting yang perlu saya katakan pada anda dan putra saya, ini soal Kyuhyun.''

Eomma Cho diam lalu menyetujui permintaan Eomma Choi. Keduanya masuk kembali ke ruangan Siwon, Siwon semakin terkejut karena sekarang Ibunya juga ada disana. Eomma Choi langsung meminta Siwon untuk duduk diantara mereka, lalu Eomma Choi menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya.

''Tadinya setelah menemui Siwon, saya akan pergi ke rumah anda Nyonya Cho. Tapi sebuah kebetulan kita bertiga berada disini.''

''Langsung saja Nyonya Choi, saya tidak memiliki banyak waktu hari ini. Saya juga sudah mengatakan semuanya pada putra anda, semoga putra anda mau memikirkan ucapan saya dengan baik-baik.''

Eomma Choi menatap putranya, tentu saja dia tahu apa yang Ibu Kyuhyun katakan pada putranya. Tidak ada orangtua yang akan diam saat anaknya terluka walaupun Eomma Cho juga marah pada Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apapun.

''Sebenarnya saya tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatakan semua ini tapi jika menunggu orang yang memiliki hak untuk mengatakannya, saya tidak ingin masalah diantara kita semua semakin panjang dan rumit.''

Eomma Choi menarik nafas sejenak, tangannya masuk ke dalam tas yang berada dipangkuannya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas tersebut. Siwon dan Eomma Cho menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Eomma Choi. Mereka berdua sempat saling berpandangan tapi Eomma Cho masih menatap Siwon dengan wajah dingin.

''Siwon, kau yang paling berhak melihat ini terlebih dahulu.'' Eomma Choi memberikan kertas yang diambilnya dari dalam tas pada anak kandungnya. Siwon membalikan kertas yang Ibunya berikan, ekspresi Siwon menunjukan kebingungan karena Ibunya memberikan kertas yang dia ketahui sebagai _print-out_ dari hasil USG.

''Apa maksudnya ini, Eomma?'' Siwon bertanya pada Ibu kandungnya. ''Bukankah ini hasil USG? Kenapa Eomma memberikan ini padaku.'' Siwon masih tidak mengerti.

''Apa anda hamil lagi, Nyonya Choi?'' Kali ini Eomma Cho yang bertanya. Pertanyaan yang aneh mengingat usia Eomma Choi sudah kepala 4, tidak mungkin dia hamil lagi.

''Aku sudah mempunyai dua putra yang dewasa Nyonya Cho, tidak mungkin aku memberikan mereka berdua adik.'' Eomma Choi tersenyum, walaupun hatinya perih untuk mengatakan jika itu calon cucunya yang sudah tiada.

''Lalu, ini milik siapa?'' Eomma Cho kembali bertanya, Siwon juga masih menatap Ibunya dengan penuh pertanyaan. Eomma Choi menarik nafas sejenak, dia memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum menjawab. ''Itu milik Kyuhyun.'' Ucapnya kemudian. Eomma Cho dan Siwon sama-sama terkejut mendengarnya. ''Punya Kyu-hyun?''

''Apa putriku hamil?'' Eomma Cho bertanya lagi, mendengar itu Siwon menoleh pada Eomma Cho. Jika benar, Siwon akan menjadi ayah tapi dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?

''Eomma tolong katakan semuanya, apa ini benar-benar anakku?'' Siwon menatap kembali kertas yang hanya berwarna hitam putih dengan sebuah titik hitam kecil di tengah-tengahnya. _''Oh, apa itu anakku?''_ Siwon bertanya dalam hatinya.

''Yah Siwon, itu memang darah dagingmu.'' Eomma Choi menatap ke arah lain, ''Tapi dia sudah tidak ada.'' Lanjutnya. Siwon semakin tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Ibunya. ''Apa maksudnya Eomma? Eomma mengatakan kalau ini anakku tapi sekarang Eomma bilang dia sudah tidak ada?''

''Dimana Kyuhyun?'' Kali ini Eomma Cho bertanya dengan tidak sabar. Siwon juga memikirkan pertanyaan itu di dalam kepalanya. ''Ah iya, dimana dia? Apa Eomma sudah bertemu dengannya?''

''Sebenarnya aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini karena hanya Kyuhyun yang berhak memberitahu kalian. Tapi aku tidak ingin masalah ini terus berlanjut dan tidak selesai secepatnya, aku tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun terus menderita. Untuk itu, aku putuskan untuk memberitahu kalian soal ini dengan tujuan agar kalian bisa mengerti dan memberikan Kyuhyun waktu untuk menenangkan diri.''

Siwon dan Eomma Cho merasa terkejut sekaligus terpukul mendengarnya. Itukah penderitaan yang Kyuhyun tanggung sampai dia tidak ingin menampakan dirinya sampai sekarang? Eomma Cho lebih terluka mendengar kenyataan itu, baru seminggu lalu dia bertemu dengan putrinya tapi sayang dia malah menyakiti hati putrinya. Siwon memeluk kertas itu sambil memejamkan mata, hatinya terasa perih.

''Siwon, tolong jangan sakiti hatinya lagi. Kau memang putra kandungku tapi Eomma sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, hati Eomma sama hancurnya seperti Kyuhyun.'' Eomma Choi meremas pelan lengan Siwon dengan tangan kanannya.

Eomma Cho mulai menangis, hatinya semakin terluka mengetahui penderitaan putrinya yang tidak ada hentinya. Sebagai seorang Ibu, dia benar-benar merasa sudah gagal melindungi dan menjaga putri kandungnya. Apa dia masih pantas mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang Ibu.

''Nyonya Cho, tolong kuatkan diri anda. Kita semua harus kuat untuk Kyuhyun.'' Eomma Choi mengelus pelan lengan Eomma Cho. Eomma Cho menganggukan kepalanya pada Eomma Choi. ''Apa anda tahu diam putriku sekarang?'' Tanya Eomma Cho kemudian.

''Aku tahu, ada baiknya jika kita semua berkumpul dan mencari penyelesaian yang terbaik. Penyelesaian yang tidak akan menyakiti siapa pun terutama Kyuhyun yang telah banyak menderita.''

Eomma Choi menatap putranya, hatinya ikut sakit melihat wajah Siwon yang penuh rasa sakit. ''Belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya, Siwon.'' Eomma Choi menepuk bahu anak sulungnya dengan senyuman. Siwon menatap Ibunya, lalu dia berusaha tersenyum.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Sore Harinya.**

 _''Selamat bergabung dengan kami, Nona Cho.''_

Kyuhyun mengingat kata-kata kepala sekolah yang menyalaminya saat Kyuhyun berhasil diterima sebagai staff pengajar di sekolah menengah atas tersebut. Walaupun kata _'Nona Cho'_ tidak pas untuknya tapi Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, mungkin dia akan kembali menjadi Cho Kyuhyun yang single saat berpisah dari Siwon.

''Donghae, yah dia yang pernah menyarankan padaku untuk menjadi guru. Apa aku harus menemuinya?'' Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, tapi Kyuhyun ragu untuk menghubungi Donghae. ''Lebih baik aku pergi ke tempatnya bekerja.'' Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk menghadapi semuanya, dia tidak akan bersembunyi lagi.

 **Donghae's Clinic.**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan Donghae setelah sebelumnya memastikan kalau Donghae sedang tidak menerima pasien. Adik kandung Siwon itu memang membuka klinik anak sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Berbeda dari Siwon yang memilih meneruskan bisnis keluarga, Donghae lebih memilih menjadi dokter anak.

Suster jaga mengatakan kalau Donghae baru saja datang, Kyuhyun sedikit aneh karena seorang dokter baru datang di hari yang sudah sore padahal Donghae masih mengambil cuti dan menunda semua janji dengan pasien untuk hari ini.

''Donghae?'' Panggil Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang tengah duduk di mejanya sambil membaca laporan, ternyata Donghae sedang membaca laporan kesehatan pasiennya yang beberapa waktu lalu mengalami sakit parah.

''Kyu-hyun.'' Donghae berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan marah sekaligus rindu, dia tidak menyangka akan melihat lagi wajah Kyuhyun yang telah membuatnya hampir gila karena selalu dia pikirkan.

''Apa kabar Donghae?'' Kyuhyun semakin mendekat pada Donghae. Tanpa bisa dicegah Donghae langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, ''Kau pergi kemana saja, bodoh! Kau membuatku hampir gila karena khawatir.'' Ucap Donghae, Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. ''Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan pergi tanpa pamit padamu lagi, Donghae.'' Kyuhyun menepuk pelan punggung Donghae.

''Kau kemana saja Kyuhyun! Apa kau pergi ke Nowon, Hyungku yang bodoh itu kemarin pergi kesana untuk mencarimu.'' Tanya Donghae tidak sabaran.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Donghae, ''Ayo kita bicara berdua, di cafe depan klinik.'' Donghae mengangguk lalu membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke cafe disebrang klinik, lagipula Donghae sudah menunda janji dengan pasien untuk hari ini.

''Apa Siwon benar-benar mencariku ke Nowon?'' Tanya Kyuhyun saat dia dan Donghae baru saja duduk di cafe.

''Setidaknya kita pesan makanan dulu Cho Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Baiklah, pesankan aku latte.''

Donghae memesan dua latte dan red velvet cake. Setelah pesanan datang, Kyuhyun meminum sedikit kopinya sebelum kembali bertanya. ''Apa sekarang aku boleh bertanya?''

Donghae tersenyum, ''Akan aku jawab. Aku tidak tahu kemana Hyung pergi tapi aku melihat mobilnya pergi ke Nowon, kau bersembunyi disana?''

''Aku hanya tinggal beberapa hari disana. Selama aku tinggal disana, aku tidak bertemu dengan Siwon.''

''Lalu kau kembali atas kemauanmu sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan selama tinggal disana sendiri?''

Kyuhyun mencoba memakan cake manis dan lembut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. ''Banyak yang aku lakukan disana termasuk bekerja. Aku kembali karena ada yang harus aku selesaikan.''

''Apa sekarang masalah itu sudah selesai?''

Kyuhyun balik menatap Donghae, ''Aku rasa sedikit demi sedikit masalah itu terselesaikan.'' Donghae tidak mempercayai Kyuhyun, ''Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, apa Hyungku yang membuatmu pergi dari rumah?''

''Mungkin salah satu dari 1000 alasan adalah karena Siwon dan salah satunya juga karenamu Donghae.''

Alis Donghae berkerut, ''Aku? Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun?''

''Siwon mempunyai foto saat kau memelukku di dalam lift, dia menyayangkan sikap kita berdua. Demi Tuhan Donghae, apa dia cemburu?''

''Hyungku memang munafik Kyuhyun. Apa dia memarahimu karena foto itu?''

''Entahlah tapi dia bilang kalau kau menyukaiku. Apa itu benar?''

Donghae langsung kehilangan kata-kata, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Lidah Donghae terasa keluh dan merasa kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai. Kyuhyun terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya, ''Donghae, apa kau menyukaiku?'' Ulang Kyuhyun.

''Iya, aku menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun.'' Jawab Donghae dengan lantang dan sekarang dia berani menatap mata cokelat Kyuhyun. ''Apa kau bercanda?'' Kyuhyun merasa tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Donghae.

''Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau menutup matamu untuk pria lain. Apa cintamu pada Hyungku sangat besar sampai kau tidak mau membuka hatimu untuk yang lain? Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, bagaimana bisa kau terus mencintai pria seperti Hyungku itu.''

''Aku tidak pernah menutup mataku untuk pria lain Donghae. Faktanya tidak ada pria yang menyukaiku, jadi pada siapa aku harus membuka hatiku?''

''Kau salah Kyuhyun. Banyak pria yang menyukaimu termasuk aku dan pria bernama Choi Seunghyun. Kami hanya 1 persen dari pria yang menyukaimu, karena kau tidak membuka hati untuk pria lain, itulah kenapa kau tidak tahu kalau banyak pria yang mencintaimu.''

Kyuhyun diam dan memikirkan kata-kata Donghae. Bagaimana bisa Seunghyun masih menyimpan perasaan untuknya selama bertahun-tahun. Kyuhyun memang pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Seunghyun tapi saat Seunghyun meninggalkannya untuk belajar di luar negeri, perlahan perasaan Kyuhyun hilang.

''Donghae, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Bukan karena aku mencintai Siwon, tapi aku sudah menganggapmu saudaraku sendiri. Aku tidak akan bisa merubah perasaan itu sampai kapan pun.''

Donghae terlihat patah hati tapi dia mencoba mengerti, Donghae tidak ingin membebani Kyuhyun karena perasaannya. ''Jadi aku sudah kalah, baiklah aku akan menerima keputusanmu. Aku lega karena sekarang kau sudah tahu isi hatiku, sekarang aku bisa lebih tenang dan bahagia.''

Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Donghae yang berada di atas meja, ''Kau pria yang baik dan tampan, kau pasti mendapatkan orang yang terbaik untuk mendampingimu.'' Donghae tersenyum, ''Setiap wanita yang menolak pria pasti mengatakan itu walaupun pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang lebih baik dari orang yang mengatakan itu.''

''Jangan bicara begitu Donghae. Setiap orang yang baik pasti akan mendapatkan yang baik juga.''

''Aku juga berdoa agar kau mendapatkan pria yang baik, setiap airmata yang kau keluarkan itu terlalu berharga. Berjanjilah untuk tidak menangis lagi, aku ingin kau bahagia Kyuhyun.''

''Terima kasih banyak, Donghae.'' Keduanya sama-sama memberikan senyuman. Donghae tertawa kecil, ''Aku selalu ditolak oleh wanita, sangat menyedihkan.'' Donghae mengekspresikan rasa kecewanya dengan senyuman, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Kyuhyun.

''Mungkin kau hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat, percayalah kalau suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan bahagia. Donghae, fighting!'' Kyuhyun memberi semanagat walaupun luka hatinya belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

''Tentu saja, aku pasti bisa menemukan orang yang tepat. Kau jangan khawatir Kyuhyun, aku pria tampan yang hebat.'' Donghae tersenyum lucu, Kyuhyun suka melihat senyuman Donghae walaupun mungkin pria itu merasakan patah hati.

''Kyuhyun, kau sudah bertemu dengan Hyung?'' Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Aku belum bertemu dengannya sejak aku kembali.'' Jawab Kyuhyun. Donghae meminum kopinya, entah kenapa perasaan Donghae sekarang terasa lega dan nyaman. ''Temuilah dia, dia cukup frustasi saat kau pergi.''

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah luar cafe, ''Aku tahu alasan dia frustasi, dia pasti hanya tidak ingin orang-orang membencinya.''

''Tidak Kyuhyun, sebenarnya Hyung peduli padamu. Tapi dia terlalu malu atas penolakannya selama ini. Jika dia balik mencintaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?''

Kyuhyun diam, membayangkan Siwon membalas perasaannya sering dia lakukan tapi untuk saat ini Kyuhyun tidak lagi memikirkan itu. Rasa cinta Kyuhyun yang besar terasa mati bersamaan dengan kehilangan yang dia rasakan.

''Entahlah, aku tidak bisa memikirkan itu lagi.'' Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Donghae jadi merasa aneh, ''Kau kenapa Kyuhyun, ini bukan dirimu yang dulu. Apa saat kau pergi, ada hal yang merubah semangatmu jadi keputusasaan?''

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae lalu berbicara dalam hatinya, _''Tapi aku tidak yakin mengatakan itu jika berhadapan dengan Siwon secara langsung. Aku, masih sangat mencintainya.''_

''Donghae, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu.'' Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Terima kasih untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu.''

''Apa kau ingat saat itu aku pernah mengeluh karena tidak diijinkan untuk menjadi penyanyi. Saat ulang tahunmu beberapa tahun lalu, saat aku merayakannya denganmu di taman bermain.''

''Saat tidak ada yang ingat pada hari ulang tahunku, bertepatan saat Hyung wisuda? Semua orang sibuk merayakannya, tapi kau mengingat ulang tahunku dan memaksaku untuk makan sup rumput laut di taman bermain.''

''Aku tidak menyesal tidak hadir di pesta perayaan itu karena aku sangat bahagia saat merayakan ulang tahunmu. Karena ide 'asalmu' yang menyarankan padaku untuk menjadi guru, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjadi guru musik mulai sekarang.''

''Benarkah? Oh Kyuhyun, kau membuatku ingin memeluk dan menciummu sekarang juga.''

''Yak, aku ini masih kakak iparmu. Jangan berbuat yang macam-macam atau aku kutuk.'' Keduanya sama-sama tertawa dan merasa beban mereka menguap begitu saja. Perasaan nyaman yang membuat perasaan bahagia.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Malam Harinya, Kibum's Apartment.**

Siwon, Eomma Choi dan Eomma Cho sudah berada di dalam apartemen Kibum. Kibum pulang lebih cepat saat Eomma Choi menghubunginya, Kibum cukup terkejut saat Siwon dan Ibunya juga berada di depan apartemennya. Kibum merasa tidak tega karena Ibunya selalu menangis dan menyesali semuanya, Siwon juga terlihat terpukul atas semua yang terjadi.

''Kibum, kemana Kyuhyun pergi? Apa dia sudah lebih baik sekarang?'' Tanya Eomma Choi.

''Aku rasa Kyuhyun sudah membaik, dia sudah bisa tersenyum dan memiliki semangat. Tadi pagi dia mengatakan padaku, dia pergi untuk melamar pekerjaan.''

Eomma Choi tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya, Eomma Cho juga merasa bahagia tapi juga merasa khawatir. ''Jika Kyuhyun tahu kalau kita semua sudah tahu, aku takut dia akan menyalahkan dirinya lagi, pada akhirnya dia kembali murung.'' Ucap Eomma Cho, Eomma Choi mengerti kekhawatiran Eomma Cho.

''Choi Siwon, kenapa kau hanya diam? Sejak tadi kau tidak mengatakan apapun.'' Eomma Choi merasa kesal pada putranya. Kibum baru pertama kali melihat Siwon murung seperti itu. Siwon tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa dia hanya diam menunduk. Eomma Cho menatap ke arah Siwon, ''Kehilangan itu menyakitkan, aku berharap kau belajar dari itu.''

Terdengar seseorang memasukan kode di pintu, Kibum langsung menduga kalau Kyuhyun pulang. ''Sepertinya Kyuhyun pulang. Eomma, akan lebih baik jika Eomma dan Siwon bersembunyi dulu. Aku takut saat pulang Kyuhyun tidak terlihat baik.''

''Baiklah, kami akan bersembunyi di kamar.'' Eomma Cho bergegas bersembunyi diikuti oleh Siwon. Eomma Choi mengambil posisi duduk dengan nyaman sementara Kibum berjalan ke pintu masuk untuk menyambut Kyuhyun. ''Eonnie!'' Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kibum erat, dia terlihat bahagia.

''Ada apa Kyuhyun, apa semuanya berjalan lancar?''

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ''Aku diterima! Mulai besok aku sudah bisa mengajar disana, demi Tuhan aku sangat bahagia Eonnie.'' Kibum ikut bahagia mendengarnya, ''Selamat, kita harus merayakan untuk itu.''

''Tentu, aku akan berterima kasih pada orang yang pernah menyarankan ini padaku. Yah, aku akan mengundangnya.''

''Siapa orang itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?''

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju dapur, di ruang menonton Kyuhyun terkejut karena Eomma Choi ada disana. ''Eommanim?'' Kyuhyun mendekati Eomma Choi. Eomma Choi tersenyum lalu berdiri, ''Selamat sayang, aku sangat bahagia melihatmu tersenyum.'' Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Eomma Choi.

''Semuanya karenamu juga Eomma, terima kasih karena selalu menyayangi dan mendukungku.''

''Sayangku, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu.'' Eomma Choi mencium pipi Kyuhyun lalu kembali memeluknya.

''Eomma, apa Eomma tahu siapa yang membuatku mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini?''

Eomma Choi menggeleng, ''Siapa sayang?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, ''Anak bungsu Eomma, Donghae. Dia yang pernah menyarankan padaku untuk menjadi guru musik karena aku sangat menyukai musik. Aku akan mulai bekerja menjadi guru musik.''

''Benarkah itu sayang? Eomma tidak tahu kalau kau dan Donghae cukup dekat. Eomma sangat senang mendengarnya.''

''Sebenarnya aku lebih dekat dengan Donghae dibanding Siwon walaupun pada awalnya Donghae terlihat tidak menyukaiku seperti kakaknya.''

''Aku tidak membencimu Kyuhyun.'' Siwon keluar dari kamar, Kibum menutup mata, tidak siap menghadapi yang akan terjadi.

Kyuhyun sangat mengenal suara itu, Kyuhyun membalikan badan dan menemukan Siwon berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dan Eomma Choi bergantian, ''Tentu saja, Ibu dan mantan kekasihnya ada disini.'' Kyuhyun menjauhi Eomma Choi. Kibum langsung mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Kyuhyun.''

''Kyuhyun maafkan Eomma, Eomma tidak bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dari Siwon. Siwon putra Eomma, Eomma tidak ingin dia semakin menyesal.''

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, ''Apa Eomma juga mengatakan yang terjadi padaku? Semua itu, apa Eomma juga memberitahu Siwon?''

Eomma Choi menangis dan menganggukan kepalanya, tidak lama Eomma Cho juga keluar. Sekarang Kyuhyun merasa telah diserang dari setiap sudutnya. Baru saja dia merasa nyaman dan bahagia, Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa bersembunyi dari kenyataan.

''Kyu-hyun.'' Siwon mendekat pada Kyuhyun, tangannya masih memegang kertas yang selalu dia tatap. Kyuhyun melihat kertas yang Siwon bawa lalu merebutnya, ''Kau tidak berhak menangisinya Siwon.'' Kyuhyun merobek kertas itu. ''Jangan Kyu...'' Siwon berjongkok lalu mengumpulkan robekan kertas itu.

''Aku bilang kau tidak berhak, tidak berhak!'' Teriak Kyuhyun, Eomma Cho langsung merangkul Kyuhyun. ''Sayang, tenangkan dirimu.'' Kyuhyun menatap Ibunya, ''Eomma, dia tidak berhak. Untuk apa dia bersedih, dia tidak berhak Eomma.'' Eomma Cho menangis sambil terus memeluk Kyuhyun, Eomma Choi merasa bersalah karena telah membawa Siwon.

''Berikan padaku, kau tidak boleh memiliki ini Siwon!'' Kyuhyun merebut kembali robekan kertas yang Siwon pegang. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, dia merasa sedih karena Kyuhyun begitu tidak rela Siwon menyimpan kenangan anak mereka.

''Tolong maafkan aku Kyuhyun. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau mengandung anakku. Jika aku tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan mungkin kita tidak akan kehilangannya.'' Siwon berlutut di depan Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar menyesal.

''Semuanya sudah terlambat Siwon. Apa yang sudah pergi, tidak akan kembali lagi. Begitupun dengan hati dan perasaanku padamu. Rasa cintaku padamu sudah mati bersamaan dengan kepergian anakku. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi karena mencintai pria yang tidak mencintaiku.''

Kibum dan kedua Eomma memilih menjauh, mereka ingin memberikan waktu untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun membicarakan masalah mereka. Kibum menenangkan kedua Eomma yang sedih dan sama-sama merasa menyesal. ''Eomma, Eommanim, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua sebenarnya saling mencintai.''

Siwon masih berlutut di depan Kyuhyun, ''Aku tahu, permintaan maafku tidak akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku sudah menyesal dan aku ingin kau memaafkanku terlepas dari kau masih ingin bersamaku atau tidak. Semua keputusanmu, akan aku hargai Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hatinya. Kenapa begitu mudah bagi seorang pria mengatakan semua itu. Jika Kyuhyun pergi, artinya Kyuhyun menyerah dan mengaku kalah padahal perjuangan yang dia lakukan sudah cukup besar. Semuanya begitu mudah untuk Siwon, sejak awal Kyuhyun selalu menderita tapi sekarang penderitaan Siwon tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang Kyuhyun alami.

Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskan Choi Siwon begitu saja. Apa yang bisa dia miliki jika mereka berpisah? Disaat Siwon merasa menyesal, disana adalah peluang besar untuk Kyuhyun. Sekalipun Kyuhyun memilih pergi, dia tidak yakin akan bisa melupakan Siwon atau mengubur rasa cintanya. Akhir yang Kyuhyun inginkan bukan seperti ini, bukan akhir tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa.

''Jika aku memberimu kesempatan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?''

Kesempatan? Tentu kesempatan yang berbeda dengan pemikiran Siwon. Kesempatan yang datang di akhir tidak akan semudah kesempatan sebelumnya. Apa kau sudah siap memperbaiki dirimu Choi Siwon? Demi ampunan Tuhan dan juga kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 _ **Next Part...**_

 _ **''Kibum dan Changmin akan bertunangan minggu depan?''**_

 _ **''Yah, kenapa? Apa kau akan menggagalkan pernikahan itu lalu menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi.''**_

 _ **''Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu.''**_

 _ **''Bukankah itu yang biasa kau lakukan. Sekarang minggir karena aku akan pergi untuk membantu persiapan pertunangan mereka.''**_

 _ **''Kenapa kau selalu galak padaku, Kyuhyun tolong baik padaku.''**_

 _ **''Wajah melasmu tidak mempan untukku, Choi Siwon.''**_

 _ **Pada dasarnya, rasa cintaku padamu tidak bisa berubah ataupun berkurang. Cinta yang berasal dari hati terdalamku, begitu tulus dan kuat. Apa kau juga bisa mencintaiku sekuat itu?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Family, OOC.**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Siwon's Mansion, Author's Pov-**

Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah Siwon. Kedatangan Kyuhyun membuat pelayan sangat gembira, pelayan yang selama ini membantu Kyuhyun mengawasi Siwon begitu senang karena Kyuhyun mau kembali. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa memberitahukan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang membuatnya kembali.

''Tolong bawa koperku ke kamar.'' Pinta Kyuhyun lalu dia berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Siwon yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun mengikuti istrinya itu dari belakang. ''Kyu?'' Panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya fokus meminum air mineral di depan kulkas. Siwon duduk di meja makan, ''Kau sudah makan malam?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Belum.'' Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Siwon berdiri, ''Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di luar?'' Tawar Siwon dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun menutup pintu kulkas lalu membalikan badannya, ''Aku tidak lapar.'' Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Siwon, dia berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Siwon hanya menghela nafas lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar, rasanya kamar itu terasa berbeda dari terakhir dia tinggal disana. ''Terima kasih, kau boleh keluar Ahjumma.'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada pelayan yang membantu merapihkan barang, sisanya tinggal barang-barang berharga yang belum dibereskan. ''Jika butuh sesuatu, tolong panggil saya Nyonya. Saya sangat senang Nyonya kembali.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Terima kasih Ahjumma.''

''Semuanya tidak akan sama lagi Siwon sekalipun rasa cintaku masih sama besar seperti dulu.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hatinya saat melihat foto Siwon yang terpajang di sudut dinding. Siwon membuka pintu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Siwon berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar yang mereka tempati bersama. ''Mandilah, kau terlihat lelah. Setelah mandi kau bisa istirahat.'' Ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

''Tentu saja, aku memang akan mandi sekarang.'' Kyuhyun membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil handuk dan pakaian bersih. Tanpa bicara apapun, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Siwon duduk di tempat tidur, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celana jeans yang dipakainya, _''Sayang, Daddy akan menebus semua kesalahan Daddy pada Mommymu.''_ Ucap Siwon pada robekan kertas yang dipegangnya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Choi's Family House.**

Donghae menahan amarahnya saat Ibunya menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Ibunya bercerita dengan gembira dan penuh rasa syukur, sekalipun anaknya bersalah, Eomma Choi tetap menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Siwon. Donghae tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Kyuhyun, dia bahkan berpikir kalau Kyuhyun mulai tidak waras. Apa begitu mudah untuknya kembali pada orang yang telah begitu menyakiti hatinya?

''Kyuhyun mengambil keputusan yang tepat, sekarang Siwon telah menyesali perbuatannya. Kehilangan yang menyakitkan, membuat dia sadar dan mau menebus kesalahannya.''

''Itu tidak masuk akal Eomma. Jelas-jelas Hyung tidak mencintai Kyuhyun, kenapa Kyuhyun masih mau bersama dengan Hyung? Akan lebih baik jika Kyuhyun mencari kebahagiaan yang lain.''

Eomma Choi menatap putra bungsungnya dengan lembut, ''Eomma tahu kalau kau dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan kau tidak ingin dia terluka. Tapi Donghae, Siwon adalah kakakmu, berikan Hyungmu kepercayaan sekali lagi. Bisakan kau melakukan itu? Untuk saudaramu sendiri.''

Donghae jadi serba-salah. Sekuat apapun dia mencoba membenci Siwon yang telah merebut cintanya bahkan merebut banyak hal darinya, Donghae tetap menganggap pria itu sebagai Hyungnya, kakak kandungnya. Tapi Donghae tidak bisa tahan jika Hyungnya itu selalu melakukan kesalahan dan menyakiti perasaan orang lain, terutama orang yang dia cintai.

''Donghae?''

Donghae menggenggam kedua tangan Ibunya, ''Baiklah Eomma, aku akan mendukung Siwon Hyung. Tapi jika dia melakukan kesalahan yang sama, apa dia masih pantas aku panggil kakak?'' Eomma Choi tersenyum, ''Eomma percaya pada kakakmu, Eomma juga percaya padamu Donghae.''

Setelah Eomma Choi masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya, tinggal Donghae yang duduk di ruang tamu. Untung saja Appa Choi tengah bertugas di luar negeri, jika ayahnya tahu pasti akan semakin rumit. Mungkin Appa Choi tidak akan sanggup menampakan wajahnya di depan keluarga Kyuhyun.

Hal paling buruk yang bisa terjadi adalah jika Appa Choi mencabut semua hak Siwon di perusahaan karena mengurus rumah tangga saja Siwon tidak bisa, apalagi perusahaan dengan ribuan karyawan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Jika itu terjadi, Donghae harus menggantikan Siwon dan Donghae tidak akan mau kembali ke perusahaan lagi.

''Kembali ke perusahaan sama halnya dengan menyerahkan diriku untuk dipermalukan lagi.'' Yah, Donghae ingat saat dia mengikuti Siwon bergabung di perusahaan. Karena kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak dia sengaja, pria yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya itu mempermalukannya di depan semua dewan direksi bahkan karyawan.

''Yah, Eomma memang benar, kau adalah kakakku Hyung tapi terkadang kau menganggapku bukan sebagai adik tapi musuh yang harus kau singkirkan.'' Donghae tersenyum miris, saat kehilangan kendali terkadang kakaknya itu berubah menjadi monster.

Sepertinya untuk saat ini monster yang ada di dalam diri Siwon mulai berubah menjadi seorang malaikat baik hati. Terlihat sekarang dia tengah membuat susu hangat sambil terus tersenyum, ''Susu ini akan membuat tidurmu nyenyak.'' Setelah selesai, Siwon membawa susu itu ke kamarnya. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di kursi baca sambil mempelajari pelajaran yang akan dia ajarkan pada muridnya besok.

''Kau sedang apa?'' Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun lalu meletakan susu itu di meja kecil samping tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Kyuhyun hanya menghembuskan nafas sedikit, sejak tadi Siwon selalu mengganggunya. Selalu saja dia berada disekitar Kyuhyun, ikut campur dengan apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Mungkin jika dulu sikap Siwon seperti itu, mungkin Kyuhyun akan sangat bahagia tapi semua itu sudah berubah.

''Apa kau tidak mempunyai pekerjaan selain menggangguku.'' Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan serius, Siwon jadi merasa salah tingkah. ''Apa aku mengganggumu? Aigo, maafkan aku Choi Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan, ''Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, sekalipun kita menikah, margaku tidak pernah berubah. Mungkin orang lain bisa memanggilku Mrs. Choi tapi aku tetap seorang Cho.''

Siwon semakin heran, sekarang panggilan saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun marah. Sejak mereka sampai di rumah itu tadi sore, Kyuhyun tidak mau bersikap manis. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh makhluk cantik itu? Siwon tidak bisa marah atau menyerah.

''Maaf Cho Kyuhyun. Oh ya, aku sudah buatkan susu untukmu. Setelah kau minum susu, kau pasti akan tidur dengan nyenyak.''

Kyuhyun melirik susu yang Siwon buat, ''Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membuatkanku susu tapi sekarang aku tidak minum susu di malam hari, aku sedang diet.''

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kompak menatap perut Kyuhyun bersama-sama, mereka sama-sama merasakan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, keduanya jadi salah tingkah. Kyuhyun menyimpan bukunya sementara Siwon mengambil gelas susu dari atas meja.

''Istirahatlah, biar aku yang minum ini.'' Siwon tersenyum kecil lalu keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pendek, ''Ada apa denganmu Choi Siwon, itu bukan sifatmu yang aku kenal. Aku merasa rindu Siwon yang lama walaupun menyakitkan.''

Di balik pintu, Siwon memegangi dadanya sendiri. Dia juga merasa jika sikapnya bukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya, dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Dia juga sangat sensitif pada beberapa hal termasuk setiap dia melihat bagian perut Kyuhyun. _''Sayang, apa kau ingin menghukum Daddymu seperti ini?''_

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Keesokan Harinya, Seoul's High School.**

Semua murid telah berkumpul di ruang musik lantai dua, mereka mengambil posisi seperti biasanya. Sebagian dari mereka mulai membicarakan soal guru musik baru yang akan mengajar mereka. Murid perempuan sepertinya tidak terlalu menyukai hal itu, karena guru musik sebelumnya adalah seorang laki-laki, guru keturunan Jerman yang sangat tampan akan diganti oleh guru wanita yang baru tersebut.

''Kau pikir guru itu akan baik pada kita?''

''Jangan banyak berharap. Guru wanita selalu baik pada murid laki-laki.''

''Aku merindukan Professor Miller.''

Kelas berubah senyap saat guru baru itu mulai memasuki kelas. Kaki jenjangnya terlihat dibalut oleh stocking warna kulit sampai diatas lutut. Rok pensil berwarna hitam tepat diatas lutut memberi kesan tidak terlalu panjang ataupun terlalu pendek. Kemeja putih yang pas di tubuh langsingnya, tidak ketat ataupun kebesaran dengan lengan yang menggulung sampai tepat di bawah siku, memperlihatkan setengah dari lengan indahnya. Sederhana dengan pakaian monokrom tapi tetap cantik.

''Siap untuk kelas hari ini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, guru baru tersebut. Sekarang fokus murid tertuju pada wajah cantiknya, make-up tipis yang justru memberi kesan fresh dan muda ditambah rambut cokelat yang berkilau dia biarkan tergerai. ''Hallo, apa kalian siap untuk kelas hari ini?'' Ulang Kyuhyun.

''Iya, Seonsaengnim.'' Jawab semua murid mulai kompak setelah sebelumnya terhipnotis oleh gurunya sendiri.

''Baik, saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.'' Kyuhyun maju dua langkah, tepat ditengah-tengah meja paling depan yang memisahkan antara siswa laki-laki dan perempuan.

''Perkenalkan, nama saya Cho Kyuhyun, usia 26 tahun, lulusan Kyunghee University jurusan Post Modern Music and Art dan saya akan menjadi guru musik kalian mulai dari hari ini.''

Semua murid bertepuk tangan dan terlihat gembira bahkan mereka mulai saling berbisik. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, ''Baik, sebelum masuk pada pelajaran, apa ada yang ingin bertanya?''

Seorang murid laki-laki mengangkat tangan, ''Kami harus memanggil anda apa? Sebelumnya kami memanggil guru musik kami, Mr. Keihl.''

Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir lalu menjawab, ''Mungkin bisa Mrs. Cho atau mungkin Miss Cho, jika tidak keberatan?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan angel's smile miliknya. Semua murid kembali saling bicara, apa guru cantik itu sudah menikah?

''Apa anda sudah menikah?'' Tanya murid lain.

Kyuhyun menunjukan cincin di jari manisnya, ''Yah, saya sudah menikah.'' Jawab Kyuhyun. Murid laki-laki mulai kecewa, yah mereka setidaknya berharap pada guru cantik itu tapi sayang, guru cantik itu sudah menikah.

Setelah sedikit perkenalan, Kyuhyun memulai kelasnya dengan melanjutkan pelajaran yang guru musik sebelumnya diajarkan. Karena sekolah tersebut bukan sekolah musik, pelajaran yang diajarkan tidak seintens sekolah musik. Kyuhyun memulai pelajaran dengan memainkan piano, lalu menulis beberapa nots di papan tulis.

''Kita mulai dengan mentes kemampuan kalian soal tangga nada.''

Semua murid terlihat excited, mereka menyukai musik dan sebagian besar murid berharap bisa menjadi penyanyi. Selama menjelaskan, Kyuhyun tidak menggunakan buku karena semua materi itu sudah dia kuasai. Jauh di ruangan guru, kepala sekolah mematikan televisi.

''Kalian bisa lihat kalau guru muda itu sangat kompeten, jadi sekarang lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian.''

Yah, ternyata pihak sekolah selalu memasang CCTV di kelas yang akan menjadi kelas pertama bagi guru baru. Guru-guru lain tidak meragukan Kyuhyun lagi bahkan guru laki-laki mulai tertarik dengan kecantikan dan kepandaian Kyuhyun dalam memberikan pelajaran.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Kibum's Restaurant.**

Restoran Kibum mulai buka secara _full time_. Sudah banyak pengunjung yang datang untuk mencicipi menu-menu unik andalan dari restorannya. Kibum sudah memiliki karyawan dan asisten yang membantu, saat jam makan siang restoran itu akan sangat sibuk. Changmin hanya duduk di salah satu meja, dia hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya.

Saat tidak terlalu sibuk, Kibum meminta asisten menggantikannya. Kibum mendekati meja Changmin dengan membawa makanan penutup yang manis. ''Maaf Chwang, aku sangat sibuk.'' Kibum duduk di depan Changmin. Changmin melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, ''Aku sengaja mengorbankan makan siangku yang singkat untuk menemuimu, tidak disangka kalau kau sangat sibuk.''

Kibum semakin merasa bersalah, ''Tolong maafkan aku, aku tidak menyangka kalau hari ini restoran sangat ramai. Aku rasa promosiku berhasil.'' Changmin tentu pura-pura marah, dia menggenggam tangan Kibum. ''Aku tidak marah, justru aku sangat bangga. Kau memang hebat di bidang ini.''

Kibum sangat gembira memiliki Changmin, ''Terima kasih banyak Chwang, aku beruntung memilikimu.'' Kibum mulai terharu, Changmin hanya mengelus pipinya. ''Aku dengar Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumah Siwon, bagaimana pendapatmu?'' Tanya Changmin sambil menikmati makanan penutup.

Kibum menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, ''Aku harap ini yang terbaik. Kau tahu kan kalau adikku sangat mencintai suaminya itu terlepas dari apa yang telah terjadi.''

''Yah, terkadang aku heran pada Kyuhyun. Dia bisa mendapatkan pria manapun, tapi dia tetap mempertahankan cintanya pada Siwon. Walaupun aku pernah berpikir kalau Siwon tidak pantas mendapatkan itu tapi jika Kyuhyun sampai mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya, itu artinya dia istimewa.''

''Dari yang aku tahu, Siwon tipe pria yang setia termasuk setia pada apa yang telah dia ucapkan. Penyesalan yang pernah dia ucapkan semoga membuatnya berubah dan mau belajar mencintai adikku. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melepaskannya sekalipun dia merasa terluka oleh pria itu, apa Kyuhyun akan melepaskan sesuatu yang mulai dia genggam?''

Changmin mulai mengerti, ''Kyuhyun memiliki rencana lain, apa begitu yang kau maksud?''

''Yah, dia memaafkan dan kembali pada Siwon dengan sesuatu yang telah dia rencanakan, bukan balas dendam tapi lebih tepatnya menyadarkan Siwon.''

''Semoga akhir dari semua itu adalah sesuatu yang baik dan membahagiakan. Adikmu dan kita semua berhak bahagia. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kita Kibum?''

Kibum sempat diam lalu dia tersenyum, ''Bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan dulu. Maksudku, saat keluargamu melamarku kita langsungkan pertunangan.''

Changmin sangat bahagia dengan keputusan Kibum, dia meraih tangan Kibum lagi lalu menciumnya. ''Aku setuju, aku akan mengurus semua secepatnya!'' Kibum sampai tertawa kecil dengan reaksi Changmin yang terlihat begitu bahagia.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Seunghyun's Gymnasium.**

Seunghyun mulai curiga. Song Mino, sepupunya hampir mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau Seunghyun masih menyukai Kyuhyun. Donghae, adik ipar Kyuhyun juga tahu soal perasaan Seunghyun pada Kyuhyun. Apa kedua orang itu pernah mengatakan sesuatu atau petunjuk yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun tahu kalau Seunghyun masih memiliki perasaan untuknya.

 _''Aku menyukaimu tapi jika kau pergi, aku akan melupakan perasaan itu.''_

Seunghyun ingat dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun saat dia berpamitan di bandara. Seunghyun menyesali semuanya, dia menyesal karena harus pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan orang yang dia cintai dan juga mencintainya, tapi semua itu sudah berakhir. Seunghyun telah kehilangan Kyuhyun, sekarang dia hanya mempunyai Kyuhyun sebagai seorang sahabat.

Seunghyun mencoba menghubungi Kibum, dia bertanya soal keadaan Kyuhyun. Setelah beberapa waktu lalu Kyuhyun datang ke apartemennya dan menangis, Seunghyun tidak tahu lagi kondisi terbaru dari Kyuhyun. Dari Kibum, Seunghyun tahu soal Kyuhyun yang telah kembali dengan Choi Siwon. Seunghyun sakit hati, hatinya lebih sakit karena takut kalau Siwon akan kembali menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Rasa sakit dan marah Seunghyun belum hilang, tiba-tiba Mino menghubunginya. ''Hyung, cepat datang ke restoran ayam di dekat rumahku.'' Seunghyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, dia melihat lagi layar ponselnya. Itu memang Mino tapi untuk apa anak itu mengajaknya bertemu di restoran ayam.

''Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tidak membuat masalah dan membuat ibumu menangis kan?'' Seunghyun malah curiga, dia takut Mino melakukan hal buruk.

''Jangan berburuk sangka Hyung, temui aku jika tidak kau akan menyesal.'' Mino menutup panggilan. Seunghyun langsung mengambil kunci mobil diatas meja lalu keluar setelah sebelumnya meminta asistennya untuk menjaga tempat gym. Setelah keluar dari Gymnasium, Seunghyun mengendarai mobilnya ke tempat yang Mino katakan.

''Awas jika kau membuat masalah Song Mino.''

Mino mematikan panggilan lalu menatap seseorang yang duduk di depannya sambil memakan ayam goreng original, ''Dia akan segera tiba, Noona.'' Ucap Mino pada orang itu.

''Tentu dia akan datang, Seunghyun itu maniak ayam.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mino geleng-geleng melihatnya. ''Noona mentraktir kami untuk merayakan pekerjaan baru tapi kenapa sejak tadi Noona makan sendiri, Seunghyun Hyung bahkan belum datang.''

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, ''Maaf, Noona lapar, lagipula Noona tidak makan ayam pedas itu. Semua ayam pedas ini untuk kalian, aku tahu kalian maniak ayam pedas.'' Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sepiring besar ayam pedas dengan tingkat kepedasan maksimal.

Mino mana mungkin marah, melihat wajah menawan orang yang dia anggap Noonanya sendiri itu tidak akan membuat siapa saja marah, terlalu manis dan enak untuk dipandang.

''Bukankah ayam pedas kesukaan Noona?'' Mino merasa heran, Kyuhyun tentu tidak akan bilang jika dia menghindari makanan pedas setelah keguguran. ''Sedang tidak ingin saja Mino, sudah makan jangan banyak tanya.'' Mino hanya cemberut karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang puas.

''Song Mino!'' Seunghyun masuk ke dalam restoran, Mino mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan posisi Kyuhyun yang duduk membelakangi pintu masuk. Seunghyun langsung berjalan menuju meja dimana Mino duduk, ''Apa kau membuat masalah lagi eoh, apa kau lupa membawa dompetmu lagi.'' Ucap Seunghyun saat sudah dekat, tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun.

''Aku datang dengan kekasihku Hyung.'' Ucap Mino membuat mata Seunghyun terbelalak lalu menatap ke arah orang yang duduk dengan posisi membelakanginya. ''Apa kau pacaran dengan seorang Ahjumma?'' Tanya Seunghyun curiga, Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu terlihat geram tapi Mino hanya tersenyum.

Seunghyun mencoba melihat wajah wanita itu tapi Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, Seunghyun mengikutinya lalu tiba-tiba sepotong ayam bagian paha tepat masuk ke dalam mulut Seunghyun. ''YA! Aku bukan Ahjumma!'' Pekik Kyuhyun, semua pengunjung menatap ke arah mereka sementara pemilik restoran sama sekali tidak marah justru dia tertawa karena sudah mengenal mereka.

''Kyu-hyun?'' Seunghyun kesulitan bicara dengan ayam di dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun dan Mino tersenyum lalu kompak bersulang, ''Kita berhasil, Mino!'' Kyuhyun sangat senang. Seunghyun cemberut lalu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan ayam dari mulutnya, ''Kalian bekerja sama menjahiliku, dasar ibu dan anak gila!'' Seunghyun merebut gelas Kyuhyun lalu meminum minuman Kyuhyun, bekas bibir Kyuhyun menempel di gelas.

''Mwo, siapa yang ibu disini Choi Seunghyun.''

Mino sudah tertawa, mereka memang suka bertengkar saat bertiga seperti sekarang tapi Mino tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua apa suka bertengkar juga? Faktanya, Kyuhyun lebih terbuka dan selalu menjadikan Seunghyun teman curhat.

''Sudahlah Hyung, Noona, aku sudah lapar.''

Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan lalu kompak tertawa, tapi Seunghyun masih tidak tahu alasan Kyuhyun mengajak makan-makan untuk merayakan apa. Restoran ayam itu biasa mereka kunjungi saat ingin merayakan sesuatu, jadi Seunghyun langsung tahu kalau ada yang ingin dirayakan.

''Dalam rangka merayakan apa kita makan disini?'' Tanya Seunghyun sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sementara Mino hanya sibuk dengan ayam. Kyuhyun berhenti makan lalu minum sedikit sebelum bicara, ''Kau tidak bertanya kenapa pakaianku seperti ini?'' Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Seunghyun baru menyadarinya saat mendapat pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Seunghyun menatap penampilan Kyuhyun, ''Ah iya, aku baru sadar. Apa kau bekerja di tempat yang lama? Kau bekerja lagi di Bank?''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dia mengambil ID Card dari dalam tasnya. ID yang menyatakan kalau sekarang dia terdaftar sebagai guru di salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul. ''Tara~ Sekarang aku menjadi guru.'' Kyuhyun memperlihatkan ID Cardnya, Seunghyun merebut ID itu. ''Daebak! Kapan kau melamar dan mulai bekerja, apa saat kau pergi kau sudah merencanakan semua ini?''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Tidak juga. Saat aku kembali, aku mendapatkan ide untuk menggunakan keahlianku yang lain. Untuk apa aku bersusah payah kuliah dengan dua jurusan yang berbeda, jika aku tidak mencoba menggunakan keduanya. Hanya butuh dua hari menunggu, hari ini aku mulai mengajar disana.''

Seunghyun tersenyum bangga lalu mulai bertepuk tangan, dia memang tahu kalau Kyuhyun termasuk orang yang cerdas dengan IQ tinggi, tidak sulit untuknya menyelesaikan kuliah dengan dua jurusan yang berbeda walaupun jurusan seni baru dia selesaikan dua tahun setelah jurusan lain dia selesaikan.

''Kau harus mendapatkan hadiah, Kyuhyun.''

''Benarkah? Aku harap kau benar-benar memberikanku hadiah, tidak seperti waktu itu.''

Seunghyun langsung diam dan memikirkan kejadian lama. Saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun ke 22, Seunghyun pernah berjanji akan membelikan Kyuhyun hadiah tapi nyatanya bukan hadiah yang Seunghyun berikan melainkan perpisahan. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyadari kalau Seunghyun merasa terganggu dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

''Song Mino kau hebat sekali. Ya, kau sudah dewasa sekarang.'' Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bercanda pada Mino.

''Tentu aku sudah dewasa Noona, untuk itu aku bisa minum. Tapi, jangan katakan pada Eomma kalau Eomma tahu... Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan omelannya.''

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Seunghyun, ''Seunghyun-ah, apa kita harus melaporkan Mino pada Ibunya. Bagaimana pun dia sudah melanggar larangan Ibunya, jadi...''

''Ampun Noona, ampun! Aku hanya minum dua teguk, aku berjanji tidak akan minum lagi. Setelah ini aku akan minum banyak air putih agar Ibuku tidak tahu.''

Seunghyun dan Kyuhyun malah tertawa, ''Hahaha kami juga biasa minum sepertimu dulu, jangan khawatir soal itu Mino.'' Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Mino.

Siwon menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu meninggalkan restoran, sejak Kyuhyun pulang dari sekolah, Siwon memang mengikutinya sampai di restoran dan dia juga melihat kebersamaan Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun tapi Siwon tidak tahu siapa Song Mino.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Siwon's Mansion.**

Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah saat mendekati makan malam, terlihat Siwon yang tengah membaca di ruang tamu dan tidak memperdulikan saat Kyuhyun pulang. Kyuhyun hanya meliriknya lalu terus berjalan sampai berpapasan dengan pelayan.

''Ahjumma, jangan siapkan piring untukku karena malam ini aku tidak akan makan malam.'' Ucap Kyuhyun, perhatian Siwon kini tertuju pada suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar dari ruangan disebelah ruang tamu.

''Baik, Nyonya.'' Jawab pelayan itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu naik ke lantai dua, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu dia memilih membersihkan diri atau mandi. Siwon menutup buku yang dia baca, sejak pagi dia selalu merasa penasaran dengan semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan, dia juga baru tahu tadi pagi kalau Kyuhyun mulai bekerja. Siwon mulai tersiksa, ternyata dia juga tidak suka kalau diabaikan.

''Tuan, makan malam sudah siap.''

''Ahjumma, panggil Kyuhyun dan suruh dia ke meja makan.'' Perintah Siwon.

''Tapi Tuan, Nyonya bilang dia tidak akan ikut makan malam.''

''Aku tahu tapi tetap panggil dia.'' Tegas Siwon lalu dia berjalan ke ruang makan. Pelayan itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia menjalankan perintah tuannya.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun sudah terlihat segar karena baru selesai mandi. Kyuhyun sedang duduk di depan meja rias untuk merawat kecantikan kulit wajahnya dengan masker. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, pelayan membuka pintu kamar lalu mendekati Kyuhyun.

''Nyonya, Tuan meminta saya memanggil anda untuk makan malam.''

Kyuhyun menatap pelayan itu dari cermin, ''Aku sudah bilang tidak akan makan malam.''

''Saya sudah mengatakan itu pada Tuan, tapi Tuan tetap meminta anda untuk turun.''

''Baiklah, aku akan segera turun.''

Pelayan itu keluar sementara Kyuhyun melepas masker di wajahnya, ''Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Siwon.'' Kyuhyun merapihkan sedikit rambutnya lalu keluar dari kamar.

Siwon duduk sendirian di ruang makan, pelayan tidak menyiapkan piring untuk Kyuhyun sesuai dengan perintah Kyuhyun. Siwon jadi marah lalu meminta pelayan menyiapkan piring dan peralatan lainnya untuk Kyuhyun. Pelayan itu hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti perintah Tuannya. Kyuhyun melihat saat Siwon marah-marah, kemudian Kyuhyun duduk di depan Siwon.

''Tidak perlu marah, aku yang meminta Ahjumma untuk tidak menyiapkan piring untukku.''

Siwon menatap istrinya, ''Aku tidak suka makan sendiri Kyuhyun, setidaknya temani aku di meja makan karena aku suamimu.''

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, ''Seperti anak kecil. Ada dan tidak adanya aku apa berpengaruh padamu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku tidak pernah kembali?''

Siwon meletakan sendoknya, ''Aku akan kesepian dan sendiri, bagaimana denganmu saat kau jauh dariku? Jauh dari orang yang kau cintai?''

Kyuhyun diam tapi dengan cepat dia mendapatkan jawaban, ''Mungkin awalnya akan sulit karena kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi jika sekarang aku meninggalkanmu, kau tahu kalau semuanya tidaklah sama seperti dulu.''

Siwon jadi merasa emosi dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. ''Apa yang beda dari itu semua? Kau tetap mencintaiku dan kau akan selalu kembali padaku.''

''Kau terlalu percaya diri Choi Siwon. Sudah aku katakan kalau semuanya telah berbeda. Aku lelah merendahkan diriku untuk mengejarmu, bertahan saat kau menyakitiku dan aku lelah dengan semua kepura-puraanmu. Aku tahu kalau kau menempatkanku hanya untuk berada disisimu bukan menempatkanku sebagai orang yang kau cintai. Apa kau tahu betapa sakitnya hal itu? Kau butuh aku hanya untuk status dan harga dirimu, untuk membahagiakan orangtuamu dan menyelamatkan dirimu dari pembicaraan orang lain.''

''Aku tidak sekejam itu Kyuhyun. Aku membawamu kembali untuk menebus kesalahanku. Tidakah kau terpukul dengan kepergiannya? Aku tidak pernah bisa memaafkan diriku atas apa yang terjadi padanya.''

''Jangan mengajariku soal itu karena aku adalah orang yang paling terpukul atas kepergiannya.''

''Maka dari itu tolong mengerti aku. Aku sedang belajar menerimamu, belajar mencintaimu dan belajar memperlakukanmu seperti yang seharusnya. Tapi dengan sikap dingin dan tatapan bencimu padaku yang setiap hari aku lihat, tidakah kau berpikir kalau kita seperti anak-anak?''

''Mungkin aku seperti anak kecil. Yah, aku memberimu kesempatan agar kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Mungkin kau berpikir jika perpisahan yang terbaik, mungkin saat berpisah kita bisa menyadari kesalahan dan dosa kita masing-masing. Tapi bagaimana jika kau tidak kembali padaku, apa yang aku dapat dari semua ini?''

''Maksudmu, aku ingin balas dendam padaku?''

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ''Bukan balas dendam tapi ini ujian untukmu Siwon. Jika kau benar-benar serius dengan penyesalanmu, mungkin aku akan kembali sebagai Kyuhyun yang penuh cinta dan selalu mencintaimu dengan seluruh jiwaku. Kau harus tahu kalau kesempatan kedua tidak semudah kesempatan yang pertama.'' Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Siwon memikirkan semua kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dia mendapatkan jawaban atas apa yang mengganggunya. Kyuhyun masih mencintainya, cinta yang masih besar itu hanya untuknya tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun masih belum memaafkan Siwon. Siwon mengerti karena penderitaan yang dia berikan pada Kyuhyun terlalu banyak mungkin kata menyesal saja tidak akan cukup.

''Dia tidak ingin kehilanganku, dia tidak akan melepaskanku. Kyuhyun, dia masih mencintaiku dan selalu mencintaiku. Tuhan, apa yang telah aku lewatkan selama ini? Aku menutup mataku pada orang yang begitu tulus mencintaiku. Apa ada orang lain yang sama seperti itu? Aku rasa tidak akan ada, dia mungkin hadiah darimu untukku.''

Kyuhyun menangis, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan semuanya. Apa Siwon akan menyerah untuknya, apa Siwon akan memakai kesempatan itu untuk lari darinya? Mungkin Siwon akan berpikir dua kali untuk tetap bertahan, jika dia ingin pasti kapan pun Siwon bisa pergi.

''Aku tidak bisa membencimu, aku selalu mencintaimu. Sebenarnya semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu Siwon, kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas kepergian anak kita. Aku adalah orang yang paling bersalah, aku memisahkanmu dari orang yang kau cintai dan sekarang aku menyalahkanmu atas penderitaan yang aku alami.''

Siwon sedikit demi sedikit mulai belajar mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Keceriaan yang dulu selalu Kyuhyun pancarkan pasti memiliki sisi rapuh yang penuh dengan rahasia. Kyuhyun terbiasa menyembunyikan perasaan sakit yang dia rasakan, Siwon mulai menyadari itu terutama saat dia mendengar cerita Kyuhyun soal Kibum dan Ibunya.

''Di mulai dari Eomma Cho, aku akan menyelidiki semua tentangmu dari Ibumu sendiri Kyu.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **H-3 Pesta Pertunangan Kibum.**

Kyuhyun mulai bersiap-siap, hari ini dia akan menemani Kibum memilih baju yang akan dipakai saat pertunangan. Kyuhyun senang dengan keputusan kakaknya untuk segera meresmikan hubungannya dengan Changmin. Dari apa yang Kyuhyun tahu, dia rasa Changmin adalah pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab.

''Kau mau kemana Kyu?'' Tanya Siwon muncul dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dari cermin, ''Aku akan menemani Kibum memilih baju untuk pertunangannya.'' Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Siwon cukup terkejut namun dia mencoba bersikap tenang.

''Kibum dan Changmin akan bertunangan?''

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap Siwon, ''Iya, kenapa? Apa kau akan menggagalkan pertunangan itu lalu menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi.''

Siwon langsung menggeleng cepat, ''Tidak, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, untuk apa aku menyalahkanmu Kyu.''

''Bukankah itu yang biasa kau lakukan. Sekarang minggir karena aku akan pergi untuk membantu persiapan pertunangan mereka.'' Kyuhyun berusaha menjauhi Siwon yang selalu mengikutinya dan selalu ingin tahu dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lalukan.

Siwon menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang bersiap keluar kamar, ''Kenapa kau selalu galak padaku, Kyuhyun tolong baik padaku.'' Suara Siwon merendah dan terdengar sedih.

Kyuhyun memutar matanya lalu menunjuk wajah Siwon, ''Wajah melasmu tidak mempan untukku, Choi Siwon.'' Kyuhyun langsung keluar, Siwon tidak tinggal diam lalu menyusul Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **At Boutique.**

Kibum dan Eomma Cho sudah menunggu Kyuhyun di dalam. Kibum sangat memerlukan saran dari adiknya dalam memilih gaun yang akan dia kenakan. Selama ini dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun mempunyai selera fashion yang sangat bagus. Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun sampai di tempat fitting.

''Aku akan parkir dulu, kau masuklah duluan.'' Ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil. Siwon memarkirkan mobil sementara Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam butik.

''Eonnie, Eomma.'' Panggi Kyuhyun mendekati kedua wanita itu. Kibum dan Eomma Cho tersenyum, ''Kyuhyun, tolong bantu aku sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melihat-lihat gaun yang sudah Kibum pilih, ''Semua gaun ini sangat cantik, aku sendiri bingung.''

''Menurut Eomma, pilih gaun yang paling indah dan mewah. Keluarga Changmin bukan keluarga biasa, Ayah Changmin itu politisi.''

Kibum hanya tersenyum malu, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. Ibunya sangat terlihat excited pada pertunangan Kibum, pasti Ibunya sangat bangga karena akan memiliki besan seorang pejabat. Pesta pernikahan itu pasti akan sangat meriah, Ibunya pasti sudah lupa dengan yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

''Ayo Kibum, kau coba yang lain.'' Eomma Cho membawa Kibum untuk mencoba yang lain. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa yang berada disana, mengambil majalah dan mulai melihat-lihat fashion yang tengah terkenal di Eropa.

''Kyuhyun, aku bawakan kalian kopi.'' Siwon datang, Kyuhyun meletakan lagi majalahnya lalu mendekati Siwon. ''Lebih baik kau tunggu di luar, ini urusan wanita dan kau tidak perlu tahu.'' Pinta Kyuhyun. Kibum dan Eomma Cho kembali, ''Siwon?'' Panggil Eomma Cho. Siwon membungkuk pada mertuanya, ''Apa kabar Eommanim?'' Eomma Cho menatap Kyuhyun, ''Aku baik-baik saja. Kau kesini untuk apa?''

Kyuhyun langsung menjawab, ''Dia mengantarku kemari, kami akan segera pergi. Kibum Eonnie, aku suka baju yang merah. Itu sangat cocok untukmu dan akan sangat bagus dipakai untuk menyambut calon mertuamu yang pejabat itu. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa.'' Kyuhyun keluar dengan menarik tangan Siwon.

''Astaga, anak itu kenapa pergi begitu saja.'' Eomma Cho jadi kesal, Kibum menenangkan, ''Dia pasti tidak nyaman jika kami bertiga terlibat dalam pembicaraan seperti ini. Biar saja dia dan Siwon melakukan apa yang ingin mereka lakukan, kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka.''

''Yasudah, apa kau suka gaun yang merah?'' Kibum dan Eomma Choi melanjutkan acara memilih gaun sementara Kyuhyun membawa Siwon ke danau yang dekat dengan butik.

''Apa kita akan menghabiskan semua kopi ini?'' Siwon menunjuk empat gelas kopi yang telah dia beli.

''Kau minum saja semua, aku sedang diet.'' Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

''Apa kau gila? Aku bisa sakit perut.''

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum tapi dia menyembunyikan itu. ''Apa kau tahu kalau orangtua Changmin seorang politisi? Aku dengar ayahnya mencalonkan diri sebagai walikota. Dulu saat aku mengenal Changmin, ayahnya memang sibuk di dunia politik.''

''Aku pernah mendengar soal itu. Orangtuamu akan memiliki besan calon walikota.''

Kyuhyun memandang danau, ''Kibum kembali membuat Ibuku bangga. Ibuku sangat ingin memiliki menantu yang berhubungan dengan negara, dia mendapatkannya karena Changmin seorang ketua jaksa dan ayahnya calon walikota.''

''Apa Ibumu tidak bangga memiliki menantu seorang pengusaha?''

''Kau lupa kalau ayahku seorang pengusaha, mungkin Ibuku ingin yang berbeda.''

''Aku akan membuat Ibumu bangga Kyu, kita lihat saja nanti.''

''Aku tidak yakin, semua yang Kibum lakukan selalu membuat Ibu bahagia dan bangga. Sulit untukku mendapatkan apa yang selalu Kibum dapatkan dari Ibu. Sudahlah, aku ada janji dengan seseorang.'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah mobil Siwon, ''Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi diantara kau dan ibumu Kyu?''

Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun ke tempat yang Kyuhyun tunjukan jalannya, ternyata Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah sakit. Siwon jadi bingung tapi juga khawatir, ''Apa kau sakit?'' Tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun akan turun.

''Hanya chek-up saja, kalau tidak mau menunggu kau boleh pulang.'' Kyuhyun turun tapi Siwon langsung mengikutinya. Setelah sebelumnya membuat janji, Kyuhyun langsung menemui dokter yang menanganinya saat keguguran.

Setelah memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun, Dokter meminta Siwon untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Dokter soal kondisi terbaru Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Siwon duduk di depan Dokter yang baru menerima hasil dari pemeriksaan Kyuhyun.

''Kondisi Kyuhyun-sshi sudah baik dan stabil, setelah mendapat menstruasi pertama setelah keguguran, kalian bisa memulai program hamil lagi.'' Jelas Dokter membuat WonKyu saling berpandangan, hamil lagi? Itu artinya mereka harus berhubungan lagi.

Siwon tersenyum pada Dokter, ''Terima kasih Dokter, saya akan menjaga istri saya dengan baik.'' Ucap Siwon, Dokter itu membalas senyuman Siwon. ''Saya dengar waktu itu anda sedang ke luar negeri, saya harap saat istri anda mengandung lagi, anda tidak boleh meninggalkannya sendiri.'' Siwon saling berpandangan dengan Kyuhyun, ''Tentu Dokter, saya akan menjaganya dengan baik.'' Kyuhyun hanya menatap ke arah lain mendengar itu.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 _ **Next Part...**_

 _ **''Apa yang kau lakukan menantu Choi, berhenti mengikutiku dan berikan belanjaanku.''**_

 _ **''Eommanim, biar aku membantumu. Aku ingin menjadi menantu yang baik.''**_

 _ **''Jujur padaku, pasti kau memiliki maksud lain. Katakan Siwon! Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?''**_

 _ **''Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Eomma, Kibum dan Kyuhyun?''**_

 _ **''Apa yang dilakukan oleh guru bahasa China bodoh itu, dia selalu mengambil kesempatan ditambah murid-murid Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan!''**_

 _ **''Miss Cho sangat populer di internet, dia guru musik paling cantik di Korea.''**_

 _ **''Yak bocah jangan panggil dia Miss, dia sudah menikah.''**_

 _ **''Kau siapa Ahjusshi kenapa kau muncul di balik rumput? Tolong! Ada orang gila disini.''**_

 _ **''Kyuhyun, tolong bicara dengan Eomma. Eomma akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahan Eomma, Eomma sangat menyayangimu.''**_

 _ **''Eomma, tolong jangan jadikan aku anak durhaka. Saat ini aku tidak ingin membahas apapun, aku juga tidak marah padamu Eomma.''**_

 _ **''Tolong kau dengarkan Eomma, ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui, ini soal Kibum.''**_

 _ **''Kibum dan selalu Kibum yang Eomma pikirkan, kapan Eomma memikirkanku?''**_

 _ **''Karena Kibum, dia adalah...''**_

 **Bingung mau nulis apa lagi, udah 5K lebih juga. Maaf jika tidak sesuai keinginan kalian, hanya menulis apa yang terlintas di dalam kepala jadi jika tidak memuaskan dan bikin kesel, ya... Emang ga pandai bikin cerita yang greget dan memuaskan.**

 **At the least, thanks for all~**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Family, OOC.**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Author's Pov-

 **Kondisi Kyuhyun-sshi sudah baik dan stabil, setelah mendapat menstruasi yang pertama setelah keguguran, kalian bisa memulai program hamil lagi.**

Kata-kata Dokter Park tadi membayangi pikiran Kyuhyun. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kyuhyun pasti berbeda dari Siwon. Siwon memikirkan hal yang sama tapi dengan pandangan dan cara berpikir _khas_ laki-laki yang mana lebih menggunakan logika daripada perasaan. _Rasa kehilangan akan sembuh dengan hadirnya pengganti_ , yah kira-kira seperti itu pemikiran laki-laki.

''Dokter tadi bilang...'' Siwon dan Kyuhyun kompak bicara dengan kata-kata yang sama, keduanya jadi merasa canggung lalu menarik masuk lidah masing-masing. Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke depan, melihat jalanan yang macet. Siwon pura-pura membersihkan debu di kaca depan, tingkahnya mulai konyol.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, belakangan dia memang suka mengeluh dengan menghela nafas. ''Aku tahu pikiranmu Choi, harus kau tahu kalau pemikiran kita soal masalah ini tidaklah sama.'' Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menoleh padanya, ''Aku tidak memintamu melakukan apa yang Dokter sarankan dalam waktu dekat Kyuhyun. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap.''

''Jika bertanya soal kesiapan, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah siap. Karena rasa takut, kekhawatiran dan hal yang harus dipersiapkan akan selalu bertambah setiap kita memikirkan hal itu.''

''Itu artinya kau butuh orang lain yang bisa kau bagi apapun kesulitan yang kau alami. Untuk itu, peran seorang suami sangatlah penting.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ''Tapi di saat aku kesulitan, kau dimana Siwon? Aku tidak mempercayai orang lain kecuali diri sendiri.''

Siwon tidak menyangkal ucapan Kyuhyun. Memang benar, saat Kyuhyun mengalami masa pahit, Siwon tidak ada disampingnya. Dia bahkan hanya bisa menambah luka dan penderitaan untuk Kyuhyun.

''Kau diam? Kau tidak menyangkal ucapanku, karena itu benar. Saat aku meninggalkan rumahmu, kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegahku. Kau mencariku karena tidak tahan semua orang menyalahkanmu. Sekarang aku kembali padamu, kau sangat beruntung Siwon.''

''Cukup Kyuhyun. Aku menyadari semua kesalahanku tapi disini bukan hanya aku yang salah, bukan hanya aku yang berdosa. Kau tentu sangat tahu betul apa maksud ucapanku.''

Kyuhyun semakin kesal mendengar ucapan Siwon. Jelas sekali pria itu ingin mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun yang bersalah, Kyuhyun yang datang pada Siwon dan memulai semua diatas kebohongan. Kyuhyun memang bersalah tapi dia sudah menebus semuanya dengan penderitaan yang dia rasakan.

''Aku pulang dengan taksi saja.'' Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar, Siwon berteriak memanggilnya tapi Kyuhyun tetap menerobos kemacetan. ''Aish!'' Umpat Siwon memukul stir mobil dengan cukup keras. Siwon tidak bisa mengejar, mobil kembali berjalan dan Siwon tidak bisa mengabaikan klakson yang terus berbunyi dibelakang mobilnya. ''Menyebalkan!''

Kyuhyun berjalan sebentar lalu berhenti saat jalanan kembali berjalan lancar. Berdiri di sisi jalan untuk menunggu taksi, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat pada Kibum. ''Lebih baik aku ke apartemennya, aku tidak enak karena pergi begitu saja dari butik.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. ''Donghae?'' Kyuhyun mengenali pengendara motor yang baru melewatinya dengan kecepatan sedang.

''Donghae!'' Panggil Kyuhyun dengan berteriak, jika pengendara itu berhenti itu artinya dia memang Donghae. Dugaan Kyuhyun benar, motor itu tiba-tiba berhenti lalu pengendaranya menoleh kebelakang. ''Kyuhyun?'' Yah, dia adalah Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar lalu mendekati Donghae, ''Adik ipar sayang, sebuah keberuntungan bertemu denganmu di tengah kemacetan.'' Donghae melepas helmnya, ''Sedang apa kau berdiri di jalan, Kyuhyun.'' Donghae tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun ada disana.

''Aku turun dari taksi, tadi macet begitu parah dan aku merasa mual berada di dalam taksi yang pengap.'' Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong. Donghae diam lalu mencurigai sesuatu, ''Naik, kita bicara.'' Donghae memberi Kyuhyun helm, dengan cepat Kyuhyun naik ke atas motor Donghae.

 **Horgan's Cafe.**

Kyuhyun memesan jus dengan toping ice cream di atasnya, Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat kehausan seperti itu. ''Oh, astaga kau memalukan.'' Donghae mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong jasnya lalu menyeka keringat di hidung dan kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum karena merasa sangat haus.

''Hari ini benar-benar panas, aku merasa ada di gurun pasir.'' Celoteh Kyuhyun lalu merebut sapu tangan yang Donghae pegang, dia mulai menyeka keringat di lehernya. Donghae menelan saliva melihatnya lalu buru-buru meminum minumannya, Kyuhyun memang ceroboh dan kadang _tidak tahu_ tempat.

''Sayangku adik ipar, kau habis darimana?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Jangan panggil begitu, panggil Donghae saja atau Oppa. Kau itu lebih muda dariku Kyuhyun, jangan lupa.''

''Lebih baik nama saja, aku kan kakak iparmu.''

''Terserah kau saja. Tentu aku baru pulang dari klinik, yang menjadi pertanyaan, kau mau kemana dengan taksi?''

''Aku mau ke apartemen Kibum, aku mau menginap disana.''

''Menginap? Dalam rangka apa? Apa Siwon Hyung tahu?''

''Aku mau membantu menyiapkan acara pertunangan. Siwon, aku bisa memberitahunya nanti.''

''Ah, jadi juga dia bertunangan. Aku penasaran Kyuhyun, apa alasan Kibum bertunangan begitu cepat padahal dia baru berpacaran dengan Changmin?''

''Dari 100 alasan mungkin karena aku. Dia tidak ingin Siwon terus mengejarnya dan dia tidak ingin aku mengkhawatirkan semua itu. Tapi yang pasti, Changmin itu teman kami sejak kecil dan mereka saling mencintai.''

''Ah, aku mengerti. Kyuhyun, kau masih _waras_ kan?''

Kyuhyun hampir mengeluarkan makanannya, ''Apa maksudmu Donghae?'' Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan Donghae.

'Aku mempertanyakan pikiranmu Kyuhyun. Tidakah kau merasa sakit hati atas perlakuan Hyungku padamu?

Kyuhyun mulai lelah dengan pembicaraan itu. ''Aku sakit hati Donghae. Sangat merasa sakit dan aku berpikir kalau aku tidak pantas mendapatkan itu.''

Donghae langsung memotong, ''Lalu kenapa kau kembali ke rumahnya? Apa itu karena Eommaku yang minta? Aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyayangi Ibuku.''

''Aku mohon Donghae, berhenti memusuhi kakakmu sendiri. Dia mengaku sudah berubah dan dia menyesali perbuatannya.''

''Dan kau percaya, Kyuhyun?''

Kyuhyun meminum minumannya lalu berdiri, ''Aku harus pergi.'' Donghae ikut berdiri, ''Aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen itu.'' Ucap Donghae cepat, Kyuhyun mengangguk arti setuju. Donghae meletakan uang di atas meja lalu keluar bersama. Donghae tersenyum saat memberikan helm, ''Ayolah jangan marah, aku tidak akan ikut campur urusanmu dengan Hyung lagi, tidak akan lagi Kyuhyun!''

Kyuhyun memaafkan Donghae lalu menerima helm, ''Maaf, aku hanya tidak suka sikapmu tadi.'' Ucap Kyuhyun saat naik dibelakang Donghae. ''Lupakan, apa kau siap?'' Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lalu berpegangan dengan erat, ''Nyawaku berharga Donghae.'' Kyuhyun memperingatkan. Donghae hanya tersenyum dibalik helm lalu melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan cukup cepat.

 **-I Won't Give Up!-**

 **Kibum's Apartment.**

Kibum senang dengan kedatangan adiknya walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan dengan jujur kalau Donghae yang mengantarnya. Jika Kibum tahu, akan banyak pertanyaan yang akan diajukan olehnya, Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin membahas soal Donghae dan dia rasa pertemannya dengan Donghae sudah diketahui semua orang.

''Maaf soal tadi siang, aku harus pergi karena sudah mempunyai janji.''

Kibum tersenyum, ''Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau cukup membantu dengan memilih gaun merah itu.''

''Apa gaun itu yang dipilih?''

Kibum mengangguk, ''Aku juga menyukai gaun itu, eomma bilang warnanya sangat indah dan cocok untukku.''

''Hmm, baguslah kalau begitu. Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu sekarang?''

Kibum berpikir tapi dia merasa enggan meminta bantuan ini pada Kyuhyun. Tapi jika Kibum tidak meminta bantuan, nanti Kyuhyun akan berpikiran yang macam-macam. Baiklah, sudah Kibum putuskan untuk mengatakan keinginannya.

''Aku sedang mencari tempat, sejak seminggu lalu aku mencari tapi banyak tempat yang sudah penuh untuk sebulan ke depan.''

''Ya ampun, kenapa begitu mendadak Eonnie. Seharusnya tempat sudah kau cari sejak satu bulan lalu bukan tinggal tiga hari lagi.''

''Kau kan tahu keputusan kami untuk bertunangan juga mendadak. Jika tidak menemukan tempat, kami akan melangsungkan pertunangan itu di rumah.''

''Tidak, aku tahu tempat yang bisa kau gunakan tanpa harus merasakan penolakan.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum yakin, Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu. ''Apa kau tahu dimana tempatnya?'' Kibum tidak yakin.

''Ballroom hotel milik Siwon. Ya, walaupun tempat itu biasa digunakan untuk acara perusahaan tapi tempat itu yang terbaik disaat seperti ini.''

''Hotel Siwon? Lebih baik kita...''

''Jangan menolak atau aku akan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.''

Kibum diam, itulah kenapa dia enggan mengatakannya karena dia tahu kalau adiknya pasti akan menyarankan hal itu dan Kibum sudah tidak mau meminta bantuan dari mantan kekasihnya itu. Sebisa mungkin Kibum ingin jauh dan tidak terlibat apapun dengan Siwon kecuali urusan Kyuhyun.

''Ballroom itu terlalu besar Kyu, lagipula petunangan kami hanya sederhana.''

''Kau lupa ucapan Eomma? Calon besan Eomma itu seorang pejabat dan calon menantunya itu seorang jaksa. Bayangkan tamu yang akan hadir nanti seperti apa. Kita harus menyesuaikan diri dengan mereka jika tidak ingin malu.''

''Tapi aku dan Changmin tidak peduli itu. Kami ingin memiliki pesta sesuai dengan keinginan kami.''

''Kenapa kau meminta saranku jika menolak? Sudahlah Eonnie, aku yakin orangtua kita akan setuju. Kita harus tampil sempurna di depan keluarga Changmin, kau sangat mencintainya kan?''

''Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk kakaknya itu, ''Kau pasti bahagia.'' Kibum terharu dan hampir meneteskan airmata, ''Sayangku, kau sendiri bagaimana? Tadi kau pergi kemana dengan Siwon, apa kalian memiliki janji penting?'' Kibum melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap adiknya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan, ''Kami menemui Dokter Park, Dokter yang menanganiku saat keguguran.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

''Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?'' Kibum jadi khawatir.

''Semuanya mulai stabil hanya menunggu sampai aku mendapatkan mensturasi. Dokter bilang kami bisa memulai program kehamilan lagi.'' Kyuhyun berkata dengan tenang namun terlihat tidak nyaman, Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. ''Apa pendapat Siwon tentang ini?''

Kyuhyun menatap mata Kibum, ''Entahlah tapi yang jelas pikiran dia dan aku tidak sama.'' Kibum jadi merasa kesal, ''Apa dia memaksamu melakukan sesuatu? Dia terlihat terpukul atas kehilangan anak kalian, apa dia ingin mendapatkan pengganti?''

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit, ternyata Kibum sangat mengenal Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa tapi Kibum sudah tahu. Mereka memang saling mengenal, tentu Kibum mengenal Siwon sejak lama, mungkin membaca pikiran Siwon bukan hal yang sulit untuknya.

''Kyuhyun, jawab aku!''

''Mungkin dia berpikir seperti itu, itulah pikiran laki-laki. Kami bertengkar saat membicarakan itu, akhirnya aku keluar dari mobilnya dan pergi kesini sendiri.''

''Ya Tuhan, tapi dia tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu kan? Apa dia menyakiti hatimu lagi?''

''Sebenarnya yang dia katakan itu benar tapi aku hanya merasa kesal dengan kata-katanya.''

''Apa yang dia katakan?''

''Sudahlah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku akan menghubunginya sekarang.'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah kamar, Kibum hanya menatap punggung adiknya dengan tanda tanya. ''Apa kau ingin merahasiakan semuanya lagi Kyu, kau tidak berubah.''

 **-I Won't Give Up!-**

 **Siwon's Pov-**

Aku tidak ingin bertengkar di saat seperti ini, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk merebut hati Kyuhyun lagi tapi semuanya berantakan saat aku salah mengatakan hal tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkan dia, tentu kesalahannya tidak sebesar kesalahanku.

Kesalahan terbesarku adalah kebodohanku. Aku begitu bodoh karena aku menutup erat mataku, mempertahankan rasa benci, marah dan egoku. Seharusnya dari awal aku tahu kalau Kibum tidak lagi mencintaiku, seharusnya aku mulai membuka hati untuk orang yang mencintaiku dan seharusnya juga aku bisa menghilangkan keegoisanku yang terus mempertahankan apa yang telah aku katakan.

Sekarang semua sudah jelas, Kibum melepaskanku bukan karena Kyuhyun tapi dia sudah tidak mencintaiku. Dan aku selalu menyalahkannya, menyalahkan semua yang telah terjadi termasuk melimpahkan kesalahanku padanya. Aku tidak mengenal baik dirinya, bagaimana bisa aku berpikir dia orang yang jahat? Mungkin selama ini dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, suatu hal yang mungkin tidak pernah aku bayangkan.

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Eomma Cho adalah misteri pertama yang harus aku pecahkan. Apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, dan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bersikap seolah dia tidak diinginkan oleh Ibunya. Aku ingat kejadian di rumah sakit saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Ibunya membutuhkan Kibum dari pada dirinya.

 _Dert~ Dert~_

Getaran ponsel membuatku terkejut. Akhirnya dia menghubungiku juga setelah aku mencoba menghubunginya sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Dengan cepat aku menerima panggilan Kyuhyun, ''Kau dimana Kyuhyun?'' Tanyaku cepat tanpa menunggu dia bicara.

''Aku di apartemen Kibum. Aku menghubungimu hanya untuk mengabarkan kalau aku akan menginap disini sampai pesta pertunangan. Jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku pulang, Siwon.''

''M-mwo sampai pertunangan? Kau jangan gila Kyuhyun, bagaimana denganku?''

''Ya Tuhan, kau itu bukan anak kecil Siwon. Saat ini aku sedang ingin bersama dengan kakakku, banyak yang harus aku urus. Oh ya, aku ada satu permintaan padamu.''

''Permintaan? Apa itu, Kyuhyun?''

''Pertunangan Kibum akan digelar di ballroom salah satu hotelmu, apa ada tempat yang kosong untuk hari sabtu?''

''M-mwo? Di hotelku? Maksudmu acara itu diadakan di hotelku?''

''Kenapa ekspresimu sangat terkejut? Kami akan membayar untuk itu, cukup sediakan tempat yang kosong.''

''Kyuhyun, bukan masalah uang. Aku harus mengecek terlebih dahulu, jika tidak ada tempat kosong bagaimana?''

''Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau sebagai seorang CEO harus bisa menyediakan tempat untuk pertunangan kakak iparmu. Besok tim Kibum akan datang ke tempat itu untuk mengatur dan berkordinasi dengan orang-orangmu. Kau tahu kalau acara ini mendadak jadi mohon kerjasamanya.''

''Kyuhyun...''

 _Tut~ Tut~_

Apa-apaan Kyuhyun itu! Kenapa dia begitu saja mematikan panggilan. Aku tidak bisa terima kalau dia tinggal bersama Kibum selama berhari-hari sementara aku sendiri di rumah. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil kunci mobil dan keluar untuk menemuinya, tidak peduli kalaupun dia tidak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Kyuhyun keluar setelah menghubungi Siwon. Tercium bau masakan yang harum dari dapur, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan mengikuti aromanya. Kibum tengah menyiapkan makan malam, dari baunya sepertinya masakan Kibum itu sangat lezat.

''Kau masak apa Eonnie?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Kibum menoleh pada adiknya, ''Bukan masakan spesial, hanya bebek bakar.''

''Bebek? Kau makan malam bebek? Yang benar saja Eonnie! Apa kau tidak takut gemuk, kau itu akan menikah kakaku sayang.''

''Kyuhyun, aku tidak masalah dengan berat badan. Justru ini yang Changmin suka, dia tidak mau aku terlalu kurus.''

Kyuhyun sudah tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kibum, dia mencoba masakan Kibum. ''Demi Tuhan ini enak, apa aku harus melupakan dietku malam ini? Astaga, kenapa kau masak makanan enak.''

''Kau masih diet Kyu? Kalau begitu makan pisang saja, aku punya banyak pisang di kulkas tapi jangan lupa minum susu.''

Kyuhyun hanya membuka mulut mendengarnya, dia menatap Kibum yang tengah menikmati bebek bakar dengan kentang goreng sebagai pengganti nasi. Kyuhyun tidak tahan, dia sangat suka bebek dan ayam bakar. ''Eonnie, aku sangat ingin memakan itu.'' Kyuhyun duduk di depan Kibum dengan menekuk wajah cantiknya.

''Makan saja sayang tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar omelanmu jika berat badanmu naik.''

Kyuhyun mulai dilema. Kyuhyun sudah lama menjalani diet bahkan sebelum menikah dengan Siwon dan sekarang dia mempertaruhkan perjuangannya hanya karena bebek. ''Aku...''

 _Ting! Tung!_

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih mendengar suara bel, ''Biar aku yang buka, semoga itu Changmin yang membawa obat anti gemuk.'' Ucap Kyuhyun mulai asal bicara, dia terlalu frustasi karena dietnya. Kibum hanya tertawa kecil dengan tingkah adik tercintanya.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen. Dia terkejut karena bukan Changmin yang datang melainkan suaminya, Choi Siwon. ''Siwon? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' Tanpa menjawab, Siwon menerobos masuk. ''Jika kau menginap, aku juga akan menginap.''

''Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan menginap? Apa kau sudah gila Choi Siwon?'' Kyuhyun menutup pintu lalu memarahi Siwon.

''Kita ini suami-istri. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan suamimu sendiri di rumah, itu tidak boleh dilakukan Kyuhyun.''

Mendengar keributan, Kibum muncul dari arah dapur. ''Siwon? Apa kau datang menjemput Kyuhyun?'' Siwon menatap Kibum dibelakanganya, ''Iya jika dia mau pulang tapi jika tidak, terpaksa aku akan menginap disini bersamanya.''

Kyuhyun menatap jengkel Siwon, ''Apa maksudmu dengan menginap bersama? Kau pikir apartemen ini mempunyai berapa kamar? Apa kau pikir juga aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal disini?''

''Yang berhak memutuskan itu Kibum, bagaimana menurutmu Kibum?'' Siwon memilih bertanya pada pemilik apartemen. Kibum jadi bingung, dia menatap adiknya yang dibalas gelengan kepala. ''Menurutku... Lebih baik kalian berdua pulang. Besok kalian harus bekerja juga kan, jadi kalau kalian ingin membantuku, lebih baik kalian istirahat di rumah.''

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil tas, Siwon hanya tersenyum puas pada Kibum. ''Siwon, jangan buat adikku selalu kesal.'' Kibum memperingatkan.

''Aku tidak berniat membuatnya kesal, dia memang sering marah dan seharusnya aku yang kesal. Kau tahu, dia sangat galak dan suka membentak.'' Siwon merasa merinding saat mengatakan itu. Kibum mengerti maksud Siwon, adiknya pasti bersikap jutek walaupun wajah manisnya tetap terlihat menggemaskan walaupun sedang marah.

''Eonnie, aku pulang. Besok aku akan datang lagi.'' Kyuhyun memeluk dan mencium kakaknya, ''Jika sibuk tidak perlu, kau kan bekerja sekarang.''

''Aku akan tetap datang, selamat malam.'' Kyuhyun keluar dari apartemen. ''Jika dia kesini, tolong hubungi aku.'' Ucap Siwon pada Kibum lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar. Kibum hanya menghela nafas, ''Mereka itu seperti anak-anak tapi baguslah jika hubungan mereka jauh lebih baik.''

-I Won't Give Up-

 **Siwon's Mansion.**

Kyuhyun masih merasa kesal atas pertengkaran mereka tadi siang ditambah Siwon yang mengacaukan rencana menginapnya di apartemen Kibum. Siwon masih saja bersikap seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa, dengan tidak merasa malu dia mengikuti Kyuhyun yang duduk di balkon kamar menikmati makan malam.

''Aku tidak suka makan sendiri, kau malah makan disini Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun menatap kilas Siwon lalu sibuk memakan buah sebagai menu makan malamnya. Siwon memakan makanannya dengan berisik, pria itu terus saja membuat kegaduhan dengan piring dan garpu. Kyuhyun jadi kesal karena acara memandang bintangnya kacau.

''Kau itu seperti anak kecil, menyebalkan Choi Siwon!''

''Apa salahku kali ini Kyuhyun? Aku lapar, aku butuh makan karena tidak mau makan sendiri makanya aku kesini.''

''Kenapa kau datang ke apartemen dan memaksa ingin menginap bersamaku?''

''Karena aku tidak ingin jauh darimu, tidakah kau mengerti itu?''

''Ini lucu Siwon. Bukankah kau selalu ingin aku pergi jauh darimu, kau selalu berkomentar kalau aku terlalu dekat denganmu. Bagaimana rasanya sekarang? Aku tidak melakukan hal sekejam yang kau lakukan, setidaknya aku masih berbuat baik padamu.''

''Kau boleh berbuat hal kejam padaku jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku.''

''Aku mencintaimu Siwon, aku tidak bisa berbuat jahat. Lagipula aku...'' Kyuhyun berhenti bicara, dia meremas perutnya yang yang terasa melilit. Siwon jadi panik melihatnya, ''Kau baik-baik saja?'' Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia memilih masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. ''Yak, Cho Kyuhyun kau baik-baik saja kan?'' Siwon mengedor pintu kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun duduk diatas toilet yang tertutup, dia masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun jadi takut kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan kegugurannya waktu itu. ''Tidak mungkin, Dokter bilang semuanya baik. Aku pasti sakit perut karena jarang makan malam.''

''Kyuhyun!'' Siwon kembali menggedor pintu. Kyuhyun berusaha berdiri tapi perutnya kembali terasa sakit, Kyuhyun duduk kembali sambil menahan rasa sakit. Diluar Siwon sudah tidak bisa sabar, dia langsung mendobrak pintu sampai terbuka.

''Kenapa kau diam sementara aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?'' Siwon sedikit membentak lalu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. ''Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir.'' Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari atas pahanya lalu berusaha berdiri. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

''Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus membetulkan pintu itu secepatnya.'' Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih ingat pada pintu disela sakitnya, Siwon tidak peduli lalu membantu Kyuhyun duduk. ''Akan aku ambilkan air hangat.'' Siwon keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun berusaha berbaring, ''Akh, sakit sekali.'' Kyuhyun masih merasa kesakitan tapi jauh lebih baik.

Siwon kembali dengan membawa air hangat dan obat, ''Kau harus makan dulu Kyuhyun.'' Siwon juga membawa makan malam untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menolak lalu makan beberapa suap, setelah itu dia minum obat pereda rasa sakit yang Siwon bilang sih obat sakit perut.

''Tidurlah Kyuhyun, kau akan lebih baik nanti.'' Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar apa-apa lalu menutup mata. Siwon membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke bawah dengan perasaan yang masih tidak tenang. ''Apa dia benar baik-baik saja?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Seoul High School.**

Pelajaran hari ini Kyuhyun dibantu oleh guru bahasa China dalam mengajar. Kyuhyun memainkan piano sementara guru bahasa China itu memainkan salah satu lagu _folk_ China berjudul _Jasmine Flower_. Murid dapat mendapatkan dua pelajaran sekaligus yaitu musik dan bahasa, menurut murid cara belajar seperti ini sangat menarik.

Semua ide itu berasal dari Kyuhyun. Tentu dia ingin membuat anak-anak menyukai musik sekaligus mengenal kebudayaan, Kyuhyun banyak belajar kebudayaan lain dari musik jadi dia ingin membaginya dengan para murid. Guru bahasa China berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu menyukai ide Kyuhyun dan mau membantu. Tanpa Kyuhyun ketahui, saat mengajar ada yang memotret dari luar ruang musik lalu mengunggahnya ke internet.

Zhoumi, nama guru bahasa China itu mulai bernyanyi mengikuti iringan piano Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai bernyanyi, Kyuhyun menjelaskan makna dari lagu tersebut. Walaupun lagu tersebut pernah disensor oleh pemerintah komunis RRC tetapi lagu tersebut termasuk lagu bersejarah bagi rakyat China.

''Lagu ini pernah dibawakan oleh artis dunia, Celine Dion dan itu cukup membuktikan kalau lagu ini banyak dicintai semua orang. Musik itu general kalian bisa mencintai musisi mana saja, jenis musik apa saja tanpa kalian mengerti arti lagu tersebut.''

''Untuk arti dari lagu ini, kalian bisa tanyakan pada Zhoumi Seonsaengnim karena Miss hanya akan mengajarkan kalian untuk lebih mengenal kebudayaan lain dan notasi yang dimilki lagu ini sangat bermanfaat untuk kalian. Dari banyaknya notasi kalian bisa menciptakan ribuan lagu, itulah yang membuat lagu ini banyak di nyanyikan ulang dengan aransemen yang berbeda-beda.''

1 setengah jam berlalu, pelajaran musik untuk hari itu berakhir bertepatan dengan makan siang. Zhoumi menawarkan makan siang pada Kyuhyun, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena Kyuhyun mau memperkenalkan lagu tradisional dari negaranya. Kyuhyun menerima ajakan Zhoumi lalu makan siang bersama.

Di waktu yang sama, Siwon sudah berada disekitar sekolah. Dia bisa masuk dengan memperkenalkan diri sebagai suami dari salah satu guru, dia datang karena ada urusan dengan guru yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Ada murid yang memberitahu kalau Kyuhyun pergi makan siang dengan guru bahasa China, jadi Siwon mengikuti sampai di kantin sekolah.

''Ck, kau tertawa lepas saat makan dengan pria.'' Siwon jadi kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat bahagia bersama pria yang tidak dia kenal.

''Untuk apa aku kemari dengan membawa makan siang jika dia sudah makan dengan lahap seperti itu.'' Siwon menyesal datang dengan membawa makan siang yang sehat karena menurutnya semalam Kyuhyun sakit karena tidak makan dengan benar.

''Apa aku hubungi dia? Ck, nanti dia bisa besar kepala.'' Siwon semakin kesal pada dirinya sendiri termasuk kesal pada Kyuhyun.

Jika menghubungi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan semakin merasa menang lalu memperlakukannya lebih kejam saat di rumah. Kekesalan Siwon bertambah karena banyak murid yang memotret kebersamaan Kyuhyun dan guru bahasa China itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli walaupun ada yang memotretnya.

''Aku tunggu di taman saja, ah aku harus mencari alasan bertemu dengannya tanpa membuat dia besar kepala.'' Siwon berjalan ke taman sekolah. Telinga tajam yang masih memiliki pendengaran sangat baik itu mendengar obrolan beberapa siswi, ada yang menyebut nama Kyuhyun dan itu membuat Siwon memilih menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Kedua murid perempuan itu terus saja membicarakan Kyuhyun dan guru bahasa China. Mereka menyebut keduanya serasi dan menjadi couple yang diidolakan. ''Miss Cho sangat populer di internet, dia guru musik paling cantik di Korea.''

''Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh guru bahasa China bodoh itu selanjutnya? Dia selalu mengambil kesempatan ditambah murid-murid Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan!'' Runtuk Siwon dalam hati dengan segala kekesalan dalam dirinya. Dia mengambil posisi bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Kedua murid itu terus saja bicara bahkan saling mengomentari foto yang mereka temukan di internet.

Siwon tidak tahan lagi, dia langsung keluar, ''Yak bocah jangan panggil dia Miss, dia sudah menikah.''

Kedua murid perempuan itu terkejut sekaligus ketakutan, ''Kau siapa Ahjusshi kenapa kau muncul di balik rumput? Tolong! Ada orang gila disini.'' Teriak salah satunya.

Siwon semakin kesal tapi dia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan dengan guru bahasa China di jalan aspal disisi taman, dengan cepat Siwon melarikan diri dan mulai bersembunyi lagi. Kedua murid itu langsung pergi dari taman sambil berbisik-bisik, ''Tapi pria tadi tampan juga.'' Bisik salah satu dari mereka. ''Tampan kau bilang? Dia itu seorang Ahjusshi.'' Teman yang satunya tidak setuju.

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi, guru bahasa China itu masuk ke gedung yang bersebrangan dengan kantin. Sepanjang jalan mereka terus saja berbincang-bincang dan terlihat akrab. Siwon melihat dari kejauhan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca. Ponsel Siwon bergetar tanda pesan masuk, Siwon membaca pesan masuk. ''Supermarket itu dekat dari sini, baiklah ayo beraksi Choi Siwon!''

Siwon pergi meninggalkan sekolah, tujuan Siwon tidak tercapai karena dia gagal bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Masih ada sisa kekesalan dalam hati Siwon, dia tidak menyukai pria yang murid itu bilang seorang guru bahasa China. Siwon memasukan bekal yang dibawanya ke dalam dashboard mobil, ''Aku tidak peduli kalau kau sakit lagi, Kyuhyun.''

Siwon berhenti di depan supermarket, setelah parkir dia langsung masuk dan mencari keberadaan seseorang. Supermarket itu cukup luas, Siwon harus mencari dengan sedikit kesulitan. Kasir menatap Siwon dengan aneh, karena tidak enak, Siwon akhirnya mengambil keranjang belanjaan lalu memasukan apa saja tanpa melihat-lihat karena dia fokus mencari Eomma Cho, mertuanya.

''Itu dia.'' Siwon mendekati Eomma Cho yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Siwon berpura-pura terkejut saat sudah dekat, ''Eommanim?'' Merasa ada yang bicara, Eomma Cho menoleh pada Siwon. ''Eoh, menantu Choi?'' Eomma Cho terkejut sementara Siwon tersenyum.

''Eomma sedang belanja, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu.'' Siwon benar-benar menampilkan wajah penuh senyuman. Eomma Cho melirik belanjaan Siwon, Eomma Cho tertawa karena Siwon membeli pembalut dan susu diet. ''Kau suami yang sangat baik, menantu Choi.'' Eomma Cho melirik keranjang dan wajah Siwon bergantian.

Siwon menatap isi keranjangnya, ''Ini... Ini pesanan Kyuhyun Eomma, dia memintaku membelinya.'' Siwon tersenyum malu. Eomma Cho tersenyum, ''Tolong katakan pada Kyuhyun, berhenti diet jika dia ingin sehat. Anakku itu pernah masuk rumah sakit gara-gara diet.'' Siwon ingat dengan kejadian semalam. ''Aku akan memintanya lebih berhati-hati.'' Siwon melihat belanjaan Eomma Cho lalu meletakan keranjangnya di bagian atas trolli Eomma Cho, ''Biar aku temani belanja Eommanim.''

Eomma Cho menatap menantunya dengan curiga, ''Tidak perlu menantu Choi, Eomma biasa belanja seperti ini lagipula tidak banyak yang Eomma beli. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan belanjanya lalu kembali bekerja. Jam makan siang sepertinya sudah habis.''

Siwon melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya, ''Tidak masalah Eomma, aku memang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Lagipula aku tidak pernah mempunyai waktu untuk sekedar dekat dengan Eommanim.''

Eomma Cho hanya diam, Siwon langsung membantu mendorong troli saat Eomma Cho mulai berjalan mencari bahan makanan lain. Sekitar 30 menit Siwon terus menemani Ibu kandung Kyuhyun mencari belanjaan sampai Eomma Cho selesai membayar belanjaan, Siwon juga membawakan belanjaan itu saat keluar dari supermarket.

Supir ingin mengambil belanjaan tapi Siwon menahan, dia malah memelototi supir yang akan merusak acaranya mendekati Eomma Cho. Eomma Cho jadi kesal karena sejak tadi menantunya itu banyak bertanya, feeling Eomma Cho mengatakan kalau Siwon memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

''Apa yang kau lakukan menantu Choi, berhenti mengikutiku dan berikan belanjaanku pada supir.''

Siwon terkejut dengan bentakan halus Eomma Cho, ternyata mertuanya itu sama galaknya dengan putrinya yang cantik dan sexy itu. Siwon akhirnya membiarkan supir membawa belanjaan dan memasukannya ke dalam bagasi di dalam mobil yang terparkir cukup jauh.

''Eommanim, biar aku membantumu. Aku ingin menjadi menantu yang baik. Aku bisa mengantar Eommanim jika mau.''

''Jujur padaku, pasti kau memiliki maksud lain. Katakan Siwon! Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?''

Siwon diam, ternyata Eomma Cho bisa membaca maksud terselubungnya dengan tepat. Siwon memberanikan diri untuk bicara, ''Eomma benar, ada yang ingin aku ketahui soal Kyuhyun dan Kibum.''

Eomma Cho cukup terkejut, ''Apa kau mau mempermainkan kedua putriku lagi?''

''Aku ingin meminta waktu Eommanim, ini untuk kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.'' Eomma Cho berpikir kemudian setuju.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Siwon dan Eomma Cho bicara di salah satu cafe bergaya romawi kuno dengan arsitektur unik dan khas. Cat putih, patung dewa-dewi, dan bau aroma lavender mendominasi. Di salah satu bangkunya, Siwon duduk di depan mertuanya yang mengenakan pakaian formal yang membuatnya terlihat cantik di usia tua. Tubuh tingginya dibalut rok span dibawah lutut berwarna abu-abu tua dengan atasan blazer berwarna senada.

''Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Siwon? Katakan dengan jujur dan jelas, aku tidak bisa bertele-tele jika urusan putriku.''

Siwon menarik nafas sebelum bicara kembali, ''Apa Kyuhyun putri kandungmu?'' Eomma Cho terlihat terkejut, Siwon langsung menebak sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan kenyataan.

''Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, tentu Kyuhyun adalah putri yang aku lahirkan.'' Eomma Cho menjawab dengan tenang dan cepat.

Siwon masih mengembangkan banyak dugaan di dalam kepalanya, ''Apa Kyuhyun bukan anak yang baik?'' Siwon kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

''Kedua putriku anak yang baik. Siwon, langsung katakan apa yang kau inginkan.''

''Apa Kyuhyun anak yang tidak diinginkan?''

Pertanyaan itu membuat Eomma Cho jadi emosi, ''Jangan mempermainkanku, apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?'' Siwon menenangkan mertuanya itu, ''Tenanglah Eomma, jika Eomma tidak merasa seperti itu aku membutuhkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku sejak awal menikahi Kyuhyun.''

Eomma Cho meminum minumannya sebelum kembali bicara, ''Apa Ibumu mengatakan sesuatu?'' Eomma Cho ingat kalau Ibu Siwon sudah mengetahui kebenaran soal Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

''Iya, Ibuku sudah mengatakan semuanya.'' Siwon tentu berbohong, karena dia tahu kalau Eomma Cho tidak akan mau jujur jika tidak dipancing.

''Mungkin ini sudah saatnya kalian tahu tapi aku belum berani mengatakan kenyataan ini pada Kibum. Siwon tolong jangan mendahuluiku mengatakan soal kebenaran tentang Kibum pada siapapun termasuk Kyuhyun.''

Siwon semakin penasaran tapi dia pura-pura mengerti arah pembicaraan mertuanya. ''Hanya satu yang aku inginkan Eomma, keduanya bahagia terutama Kyuhyun. Dia banyak menderita selama ini.''

''Kau benar Siwon, aku telah bersikap tidak adil pada Kyuhyun hanya karena rasa bersalahku pada Kibum. Namun apa yang terjadi pada Kibum karena kesalahanku, jika saja aku...'' Eomma Cho menahan airmatanya, ''Jika semua itu tidak terjadi, mungkin orangtua kandung Kibum masih hidup.''

Siwon sangat terkejut, apa ini kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Apa maksud Eomma Cho dengan mengatakan kalau orangtua Kibum meninggal, apa Kibum bukan anak kandungnya? Apa kenyataan ini juga yang Ibunya ketahui dan disembunyikan, apa ini yang membuat Ibunya semakin menyayangi Kyuhyun.

''Eommanim, apa karena hal ini yang membuat Eommanim lebih menyayangi Kibum. Aku mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun berpikir kalau Ibunya tidak menginginkannya.'' Siwon semakin menyesal sudah bersikap buruk pada Kyuhyun.

''Aku tidak sekejam itu Siwon. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa aku sadari. Aku baru menyadarinya saat kejadian di hari keguguran Kyuhyun.''

Siwon baru mengetahui jika ada yang terjadi di hari mereka kehilangan anak pertama mereka, Siwon merasa dadanya kembali sakit. ''Eommanim, apa yang terjadi hari itu?''

''Jadi kau tidak tahu? Baiklah, aku memaklumi ketidaktahuanmu karena kau sudah menelantarkan anakku. Tapi hari itu bukan kesalahanmu, aku yang bersalah karena bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. Hari itu untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menunjukan perasaannya, aku menyadari kesalahku yang tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia.''

Sebelum Siwon bicara, Eomma Cho terlebih dulu berkata, ''Hari itu juga aku menamparnya sampai terjatuh di lantai. Maafkan aku, mungkin aku yang telah menyebabkan kalian kehilangan. Aku telah membunuh cucuku sendiri, maafkan aku.''

Siwon tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Dia begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengetahui kejadian seperti itu. Dan kenapa semua orang menyembunyikan itu darinya, dia pantas untuk tahu karena Kyuhyun adalah istrinya. Rasa bersalah Siwon semakin besar, bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti seseorang yang seharusnya dia lindungi.

''Dia mencintaimu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah berharap putriku bertemu denganmu tapi hanya kau yang putriku inginkan. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya akan diam dan tidak pernah menunjukan rasa sakitnya, aku pikir dia baik-baik saja tetepi aku salah.''

''Lalu, apa Eommanim akan terus menyembunyikan semuanya? Aku pikir jika Kyuhyun mengetahui kebenarannya, dia akan mengerti bahkan dia tidak akan berpikiran buruk selagi dia tahu alasan Eomma melakukan semuanya.''

''Tidak semudah itu Siwon. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun balik membenciku? Dia akan marah dan terluka jika tahu kalau aku lebih mementingkan anak orang lain dari pada dia yang darah dagingku sendiri.''

''Aku yakin kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan seperti itu, dia orang yang sangat baik.''

Eomma Cho menyentuh tangan Siwon, ''Tolong aku, jangan katakan ini pada Kyuhyun. Aku sendiri yang akan mengatakan ini padanya, tugasmu hanyalah melindungi dan menyayanginya. Aku yakin kau sebenarnya pria yang baik, kau pasti bisa membuat anakku bahagia.''

''Baiklah Eommanim, aku berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **2 Days Later, Hyundai's Hotel.**

Persiapan sudah hampir mencapai 100%. Sejak pagi semua keluarga sudah berkumpul di hotel menjelang pesta pertunangan yang akan dilaksanakan nanti malam. Semua orang terlihat bahagia termasuk Siwon, orang yang selama ini diketahui masih memiliki perasaan pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya Siwon sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu karena dia tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghalangi pertunangan Kibum dan Changmin.

Semua orang sibuk terutama Eomma Cho. Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dari jauh, dia banyak menghindari Ibunya sejak datang bersama-sama ke hotel milik suaminya itu. Siwon yang sudah mengetahui semuanya hanya diam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

''Apa kau sakit?'' Tanya Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang berdiri diatas melihat persiapan yang dilakukan di bawah. ''Siwon, hari ini orang yang kita sayangi akan bertunangan, setelah itu dia akan menikah. Aku akan kehilangan kakakku dan kau...''

''Kehilangan seorang sahabat.'' Potong Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon, ''Kau tidak mencintainya lagi?'' Siwon menggeleng, ''Aku tidak mencintainya lagi Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tidak akan melupakan kebaikannya selama kami menjalani hari-hari bersama.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, ''Dia orang yang baik bahkan sangat baik. Dia pasti mendapatkan kebahagiaan bersama Changmin, aku percaya pada Changmin.''

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria yang Kyuhyun rasa kenal dengan pria itu, ''Bukankah itu Kangin Oppa, yah dia saudaraku yang tinggal di Amerika.'' Kyuhyun menunjuk pria berbadan besar yang baru datang, tidak lama Eomma Cho langsung membawa pria itu menjauh dari keramaian.

''Kangin? Dia saudara jauhmu Kyu?'' Siwon bertanya, Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. ''Siwon, aku pergi sebentar.'' Kyuhyun langsung turun lalu mengikuti kearah Ibunya dan Kangin pergi. Siwon hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memilih turun untuk melihat karyawannya yang membantu menyiapkan acara.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Eomma Cho dan Kangin yang berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat acara, keduanya berhenti di salah satu koridor hotel yang gelap. Kyuhyun mulai menguping pembicaraan mereka tapi sayang keduanya berbicara dengan pelan sampai Kyuhyun tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

''Aku ingin bertemu dengan adikku sekarang.''

''Kangin jangan hancurkan hari bahagia Kibum, tahan dirimu kali ini saja.''

''Aunty selalu memintaku diam. Ini sudah 24 tahun sejak aku berpisah dengannya. Di hari bahagianya aku ingin berada di sisinya, aku ingin bersama dengan Kibum.''

''Aku mengerti tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat kau datang dan bersikap layaknya seorang kakak. Aku mengundangmu ke pertunangan putriku, aku cukup baik membiarkanmu hadir di acara penting ini. Tolong, bantu aku Kangin.''

''Aku kakak kandungnya, keluarga kandung yang Kibum miliki. Aku sangat berterima kasih karena Aunty mau membesarkan dan menyayangi adikku tapi ini sudah waktunya dia tahu semuanya. Dia sudah dewasa, sebentar lagi dia akan menikah. Untuk itu, sebelum pernikahan, aku ingin dia mengetahui semuanya.''

''Jika calon suaminya mundur, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Orangtua Changmin tahu kalau aku adalah Ibunya dan suamiku adalah Ayahnya. Hubungan keluarga kami sangat baik jadi jika mereka tahu kalau Kibum seorang yatim piatu, apa yang akan mereka katakan? Membatalkan penikahan? Jadi aku mohon kau kendalikan dirimu. Aku akan memberitahunya nanti, saat mereka sudah resmi menikah.''

''Baiklah Aunty, aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan adikku. Tapi aku menunggu saat dimana kau siap memberitahu adikku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak akan membawanya pergi denganku, aku hanya ingin dia tahu kalau dia masih mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya.''

''Kau jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan ingkar janji.''

Eomma Cho memeluk Kangin, ''Kau temui adikmu. Dia ada di kamar no 303, dia sedang bersiap-siap. Ingat, bersikap layaknya kau kakak sepupu.'' Kangin mengangguk lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun masih berada disana tapi dia sama sekali tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Saat Kangin pergi, Kyuhyun juga pergi sebelum Ibunya melihat. Setelah jauh dari tempat tadi, Kyuhyun berniat naik ke dalam lift sebelum Ibunya memanggil. ''Kyuhyun?'' Eomma Cho semakin mendekat. Kyuhyun mendadak gugup, apa dia ketahuan?

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Kyuhyun mulai berpikiran buruk lagi karena dia mendengar nama Kibum disebutkan. Mungkin ibunya mempunyai rencana baru untuk anak kesayangannya itu, itulah kenapa sepupu jauhnya datang padahal selama ini Kangin tidak pernah datang hampir selama 9 tahun terakhir. Terakhir Kangin datang saat ulang tahun Kibum yang ke 18.

''Kyuhyun, tolong bicara dengan Eomma. Eomma akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus semua kesalahan Eomma, Eomma sangat menyayangimu.''

''Sekarang bukan saatnya membahas soal kita Eomma, bukankah sekarang hari bahagia untuk putri kesayangan Eomma?''

''Kyuhyun, jangan bersikap seperti ini. Kau sudah dewasa, nanti kau akan menjadi orangtua sepertiku. Jadi aku mohon, jangan mencemburui Kibum lagi.''

''Aku akan menjadi orangtua? Eomma, anakku sudah pergi, dia tidak akan kembali lagi.''

Eomma Cho telah salah bicara, sangat sulit bicara dengan Kyuhyun setelah kejadian itu. Kyuhyun menghindarinya, tidak mau bicara ataupun tersenyum. Eomma Cho sangat tersiksa melihat putrinya seperti itu.

''Kyuhyun, Eomma perlu bicara denganmu. Ayo kita bicara berdua, kita selesaikan semuanya sebelum Kibum bertunangan.'' Eomma Cho berusaha meraih tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menjauh. ''Eomma, tolong jangan jadikan aku anak durhaka. Saat ini aku tidak ingin membahas apapun, aku juga tidak marah padamu Eomma.''

Eomma Cho tidak punya pilihan lain, ''Tolong kau dengarkan Eomma, ada hal penting yang harus kau ketahui, ini soal Kibum.''

Kyuhyun merasa marah lagi, apa hal penting di dunia ini hanya Kibum. ''Eomma pasti sudah lupa penderitaan yang aku alami, Eomma tidak peduli padaku karena sekarang Eomma bahagia atas pertunangan Kibum. Jadi tolong jangan bahas apapun denganku, aku masih sangat terluka dan menderita Eomma.''

''Bukan seperti itu Kyuhyun, bukan seperti itu. Aku ingin membicarakan soal Kibum karena ini sangat penting. Kau sangat berharga untukku Kyuhyun, Eomma sangat menderita melihatmu seperti ini.''

''Penderitaanku tidak perlu Eomma pikirkan, Eomma tidak perlu merasa iba padaku karena hanya Kibum dan selalu Kibum yang Eomma pikirkan.''

''Tidak Kyuhyun, bukan seperti itu. Kibum, ada sesuatu tentang Kibum yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan padamu.''

''Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa yang Eomma rahasiakan dariku? Kibum, dia tidak dalam keadaan sakit parah kan? Aku, akulah yang sakit Eomma!''

Eomma Cho menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan memeluknya erat lalu Eomma Cho mulai berbisik, ''Karena Kibum, dia adalah anak angkatku. Dia bukan kakak kandungmu Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar, Kyuhyun syok sampai tidak bisa bicara. Eomma Cho semakin memeluk putri kandungnya itu, ''Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun, paling tidak sampai pernikahan Kibum selesai dilaksanakan. Kau harus berjanji pada Eomma, Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa percaya, ''Jangan berbohong Eomma, jangan karena Eomma ingin menenangkanku, Eomma mengatakan kebohongan padaku.''

''Eomma tidak berbohong. Jadi tolong berhenti mencemburui kakakmu, apa yang Eomma lakukan padanya tidak akan pernah bisa menebus kesalahan Eomma padanya.''

''Eomma tolong ceritakan semuanya dengan jujur padaku termasuk dengan bukti yang bisa membuatku percaya.''

''Eomma akan menceritakan semuanya nanti, setelah pernikahan Kibum.''

''Eomma, itu masih lama. Apa aku harus menunggu selama 3 bulan?''

''Kau tidak sabar seperti ayahmu. Baiklah, kita bicarakan ini secepatnya. Nanti Eomma akan menghubungimu, Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun masih terkejut walaupun dia mulai sedikit tenang dan mulai mempercayai Ibunya. Tetapi Kyuhyun jadi merasa sedih karena kakak yang disayanginya ternyata bukan kakak kandungnya, mereka tidak memiliki darah yang sama. Eomma Choi melihat Kyuhyun dan Eomma Cho, Eomma Choi langsung mendekati keduanya.

''Kyuhyunie, Nyonya Cho.''

Kyuhyun dan Ibunya menoleh, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat mertuanya. ''Eommanim~'' Eomma Choi langsung memeluk menantunya, ''Bagaimana kabarmu?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Aku baik Eommanim.''

''Nyonya Choi, Kyuhyun, saya permisi. Kyuhyun, nanti kita bicara lagi.'' Eomma Cho pamit lalu masuk ke dalam lift, masih banyak yang harus diurus olehnya. Eomma Choi menatap Kyuhyun, ''Kau baik-baik saja, matamu sembab.''

''Aku baik-baik saja.'' Kyuhyun berbohong. Eomma Choi sepertinya sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu, mungkin saja Eomma Cho baru mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

''Ikut dengan Eomma, ada yang ingin Eomma bicarakan denganmu.'' Eomma Choi membawa Kyuhyun pergi. Saat keduanya berjalan berdampingan, Kibum melihat dan berniat mengejar tapi Siwon yang curiga langsung menghalangi. ''Kibum-ah, ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu.''

''Nanti saja Siwon, aku harus pergi.'' Kibum berusaha menghindar, Siwon tahu kalau Kibum pasti ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. ''Ikutlah denganku, aku punya hadiah untukmu.'' Kibum menatap Siwon, ''Hadiah untuk apa?'' Siwon jadi bingung, ''Makanya, ayo ikut!'' Siwon tidak punya pilihan, dia tidak mau Kibum mengganggu Kyuhyun dan Ibunya. Ibunya bilang kalau ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Thanks udah baca FF panjang dan berbelit seperti ini. Kapan beresnya ya ini FF? WonKyu Moment segera hadir, full kalau perlu hehehe**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Family, OOC.**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Eomma Choi membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar kosong. Kyuhyun menatap mertuanya dengan pandangan bingung, belum hilang keterkejutan dalam dirinya soal pengakuan Ibunya sekarang Kyuhyun dibuat bingung oleh Ibu kandung Siwon.

''Eommanim, apa yang terjadi?'' Kyuhyun bertanya ragu, takut hal buruk terjadi. Eomma Choi tidak menjawab, beliau mengambil amplop berukuran sedang dari dalam tasnya. Eomma Choi memberikan amplop itu pada Kyuhyun dengan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dengan ragu Kyuhyun menerimanya.

''Ini apa Eommanim?''

''Buka saja Kyuhyun.'' Nada suara Eomma Choi berbeda, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

Kyuhyun membuka amplop cokelat itu dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan foto yang terdapat di dalam amplop tersebut. Kyuhyun terkejut, isi amplop itu adalah foto Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Kyuhyun menatap Eomma Choi, ''Eommanim, ini tidak seperti yang Eommanim pikirkan.'' Kyuhyun mendadak cemas.

''Jika ini tidak seperti yang Eomma pikirkan, tandanya foto ini benar. Kyuhyun, aku mempercayaimu. Untuk itu aku akan mendengarkan penjelasanmu daripada meminta penjelasan dari putraku (Donghae).''

Kyuhyun meletakan semua foto itu di atas tempat tidur, Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu foto. ''Ini saat kami bertemu di depan Toko Hewan, saat aku membeli Bugsy.'' Kyuhyun memisahkan foto itu. Kyuhyun mengambil foto lainnya, ''Ini saat kami bertemu di Gymnasium milik temanku.'' Kyuhyun terus menjelaskan sampai foto terakhir saat mereka bertemu di restoran.

Eomma Choi mengerti, ''Pertemuan yang kebetulan, aku bisa mengerti. Tapi bagaimana dengan ini?'' Eomma Choi meletakan foto saat Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun di dalam lift. Kyuhyun tidak terkejut, Siwon pernah marah karena foto itu.

''Eommanim, tolong percaya pada kami berdua. Hal yang terjadi dalam foto ini bukan keinginanku bahkan mungkin bukan keinginan Donghae juga. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi diantara kami, kami...''

''Kyuhyun katakan dengan jelas dan singkat, kau tidak ingin tertinggal pesta kakakmu kan.''

Kyuhyun menjelaskan soal sikap yang Siwon lakukan pada hari itu. Saat Kyuhyun dan Kibum terjebak di dalam lift, Siwon lebih memilih mengkhawatirkan Kibum bahkan memeluk Kibum di depannya tanpa peduli dengan perasaan Kyuhyun. Hari itu Kyuhyun sangat terluka dan sedih, Donghae tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun menangis, dia akhirnya memeluk Kyuhyun untuk sekedar menenangkan.

''Maafkan aku karena tidak menolak, saat itu aku benar-benar sedih.'' Kyuhyun menundukan kepala. Eomma Choi menyesal karena mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada kejadian itu. ''Maafkan Eomma, Eomma meminta maaf atas sikap Siwon padamu.''

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala lalu menggeleng, ''Aku akan melupakan semua kenangan pahit itu Eommanin tapi Eommanim harus percaya pada Donghae, dia adik yang baik dan menyayangi Siwon. Dia selalu mengingatkan Siwon saat itu, aku berterima kasih padanya karena selalu mendukung hubungan kami.''

''Benarkah Donghae seperti itu? Kyuhyun, aku menemukan foto ini di dalam kamar Donghae.''

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Donghae memiliki semua foto itu. Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki foto saat dirinya sendiri berada di dalam foto itu, jadi siapa yang telah memotretnya? Apa ini cara dia menunjukan bahwa dia benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun.

''Aku tidak mengerti Eommanim, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki foto dimana dirinya sendiri ada di dalam foto tersebut.''

Eomma Choi sama bingungnya, ''Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mungkinkah dia menyukaimu? Jika tidak, untuk apa dia menyimpannya?''

Kyuhyun tidak bisa bicara. Apa dia harus memberitahu Eomma Choi soal pengakuan Donghae waktu itu? Sepertinya tidak. Kyuhyun tidak ingin terjadi masalah jika Eomma Choi atau bahkan Siwon mengetahui soal perasaan Donghae padanya.

''Itu tidak mungkin Eomma, bagaimana pun aku istri dari kakaknya.''

''Tapi Eomma merasa kalau Donghae memiliki perasaan padamu. Mungkin berawal dari rasa kesalnya pada Siwon yang berakhir dengan perasaan padamu.''

''Jika seperti itu, apa yang harus aku lakukan Eomma?''

''Jauhi Donghae, bukan maksudku memintamu pergi dari kehidupan Donghae, aku hanya ingin kalian menjaga jarak. Aku tahu kalian berteman tapi aku takut pada akhirnya Donghae akan melakukan hal nekat, dia dan Siwon bisa saling menyakiti.''

''Aku mengerti Eommanim.''

Eomma Choi tersenyum, ''Aku menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi Siwon dan Donghae, aku hanya ingin kalian bertiga bahagia.''

''Aku juga menyayangimu, Eommanim.''

Sementara itu, Siwon membawa Kibum sedikit jauh lalu tiba-tiba dia diam lalu berpura-pura lupa, ''Astaga, sepertinya hadiah itu masih ada di rumah atau mobil, aku lupa Kibum.'' Siwon pura-pura terkejut, Kibum hanya menatapnya dengan curiga. ''Kau telah membuang waktuku Siwon, aku harus segera bersiap-siap sekarang.'' Kibum pura-pura kesal, sepertinya dia tahu kalau Siwon berbohong soal hadiah.

 _''Aku tahu kalau kau tidak ingin aku tahu apa yang Ibumu dan Kyuhyun bicarakan.'' Pikir Kibum dalam hati._

''Maafkan aku, biar aku antar kau ke kamar.''

''Tidak perlu Siwon, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lebih baik kau cari Kyuhyun lalu minta dia untuk bersiap-siap juga, aku pergi.'' Pamit Kibum lalu dia kembali ke tempat tadi. Siwon hanya menatapnya yang perlahan menjauh, Siwon berpikir kalau dia tidak boleh mengganggu Kyuhyun yang tengah bicara dengan Ibunya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata-kata Ibunya. Kibum bukan kakak kandungnya, itu yang membuat Ibunya memperlakukan Kibum dengan sangat baik karena Ibunya merasa bersalah. Kesalahan apa yang Ibunya lakukan sampai beliau harus menebusnya seperti itu.

''Nyonya, sudah selesai.''

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar ucapan prias. Prias itu merapihkan peralatan make up, saat akan kembali bicara, Siwon masuk ke dalam. ''Oh sudah selesai, kau boleh keluar Nona Kim.'' Ucap Siwon, wanita muda itu tersenyum lalu keluar. Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Kyuhyun, kenapa kau diam? Acaranya sudah akan dimulai.''

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon dari kaca, dia menoleh kebelakang. ''Dimana Nona prias itu?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menggeleng, ''Kau melamun, prias itu sudah keluar. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun?'' Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan semuanya sekarang, terlebih Ibunya belum memberikan bukti.

''Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit tegang saja.''

''Baiklah, bisa kita keluar sekarang?''

''Tunggu Siwon, ada yang ingin aku katakan soal adikmu.''

''Donghae? Kenapa dengannya Kyuhyun?''

Kyuhyun ingin membicarakan soal yang Eomma Choi katakan tapi Kyuhyun ragu, dia juga merasa kalau waktunya kurang tepat. ''Apa dia datang hari ini?'' Kyuhyun mengalihkan topik yang ingin dia bahas.

''Dia datang, tadi aku bertemu dengannya di bawah. Dia mengenal Kibum lagipula ini acara pertunangan kakak ipar dari kakaknya.''

''Oh begitu, baiklah kita keluar sekarang.'' Kyuhyun mengambil tas tangan perak dari meja rias, warna yang sama dengan gaun yang Kyuhyun pakai. Siwon merasa kalau Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi Siwon tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Acara pertunangan berlangsung meriah dan penuh kebahagiaan. Kyuhyun juga bahagia tapi dia tidak bisa tenang, terlihat sekali kalau Kyuhyun banyak pikiran. Siwon jadi merasa khawatir, apa yang Ibunya katakan sampai membuat Kyuhyun terlihat tidak tenang. Siwon melirik ke arah adiknya, Donghae terlihat memperhatikan Kyuhyun. _''Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'_ ' Siwon sangat penasaran.

''Mau minum?'' Tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun menatapnya lalu menatap gelas anggur yang Siwon tawarkan. Siwon memberikan gelas anggur itu di tangan Kyuhyun, ''Minum dan rilekskan dirimu.'' Kyuhyun menerima gelas pemberian Siwon lalu meminumnya sedikit.

Donghae mendekati tempat dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri, ''Bersulang Kyuhyun!'' Donghae mendekatkan gelas yang dipegangnya, Siwon menatap adiknya dengan sedikit kesal. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae lalu ingat dengan janjinya pada Eomma Choi, ''Bersulang!'' Kyuhyun hanya menyentuhkan gelasnya dengan pelan, Donghae tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin minum.

''Jika sedang tidak ingin anggur, kau bisa minum jus. Mau aku ambilkan?'' Tawar Donghae, Siwon semakin merasa risih dengan tingkah adiknya. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sebentar lalu menatap Donghae lagi, ''Tidak usah Donghae, aku akan menemui Kibum Eonnie.'' Kyuhyun meletakan gelasnya di meja lalu berjalan ke arah Kibum.

Donghae menggeser tubuhnya sampai berdiri disebelah Siwon, ''Dia seharusnya bahagia karena kakaknya bertunangan, kenapa dia terlihat sedih?'' Gumam Donghae menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, Siwon bisa mendengar ucapan adiknya dengan jelas. ''Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, urus saja urusanmu sendiri.'' Ucap Siwon menatap Donghae lalu pergi.

Donghae tertawa sendiri saat Siwon pergi, ''Apa tidak boleh memperhatikan seorang teman?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap kakaknya yang tampil cantik seperti putri di negeri dongeng. Changmin juga terlihat tampan dan bahagia begitu pun dengan keluarganya yang terlihat puas dan menikmati pesta. Acara tukar cincin dan menentukan tanggal pernikahan sudah dilakukan satu jam yang lalu, saat ini semua tamu dan keluarga tengah menikmati pesta dengan santai.

''Sayangku, kemarilah!'' Ucap Kibum pada Kyuhyun. Semua mata sekarang tertuju pada Kyuhyun, ''Astaga, dia semakin cantik setiap aku melihatnya.'' Ucap Ibu Changmin, dia mengenal baik Kibum dan Kyuhyun saat masih kecil, dia juga pernah mengira kalau keduanya anak kembar.

''Eonnie sangat cantik dan menawan, rasanya aku ingin sepertimu lagi.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat semua orang tertawa, ''Astaga, kau sudah mempunyai suami tampan Kyuhyun. Apa kau belum puas?'' Changmin berkomentar. Kyuhyun jadi merasa malu, dia tersenyum, ''Jika ada pria sepertimu, akan aku jadikan tunangan.'' Canda Kyuhyun.

''Kau bisa saja Kyuhyun, oh ya dimana Siwon Hyung?'' Changmin bertanya. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekitar, ''Oh dia sedang berbicara dengan pegawainya.'' Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hal itu membuat Ayah Changmin angkat bicara, ''Hotel yang bagus, pegawainya sangat kompeten. Suamimu sukses di usia yang masih muda, aku salut padanya.''

Kyuhyun menatap calon mertua Kibum itu, ''Terima kasih Aboji, dia bekerja keras untuk mencapai itu semua. Ah, maafkan aku karena memanggil anda Aboji.'' Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah. Ayah Changmin itu tersenyum hangat, ''Panggil aku Aboji, aku suka mendengarnya. Senang rasanya jika memiliki banyak putri, lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi keluarga.''

Ibu Changmin dan Eomma Cho hanya tersenyum begitu juga dengan Appa Cho. Kemana Eomma Choi? Sepertinya beliau sedang bicara dengan tamu undangan yang dikenalnya, kebanyakan tamu memang dari kalangan pebisnis dan pejabat. Tidak heran jika keluarga Choi memiliki banyak kenalan orang terpandang.

''Eomma, dimana Hyung? Apa dia belum datang?'' Changmin bertanya pada Ibunya. Eomma Shim melihat pria yang berjalan tepat dibelakang tempat Kyuhyun berdiri, ''Itu dia, dia datang terlambat karena pesawat delay.'' Eomma Shim menunjuk ke arah pria yang semakin mendekat. Changmin tersenyum lebar melihat pria yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat.

''Maaf karena aku terlambat. Bagaimana pun, aku tidak datang di saat acara selesai kan?''

Suara itu, Kyuhyun merasa mengenal suara itu. Tapi Kyuhyun ragu untuk membalikan badan untuk memastikan kalau suara itu memang berasal dari orang yang dia kenal.

''Hyung, kau melewatkan acara inti. Lihat, di jariku sudah terpasang cincin.'' Changmin menunjukan jari manisnya, kali ini pria itu melewati Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun hanya melihat tubuh bagian belakangnya.

''Selamat sepupuku sayang, akhirnya kau dewasa juga. Calon istrimu juga sangat cantik menawan.'' Ucap pria itu, Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau dia mengenal pria itu.

''Namaku Kibum, Cho Kibum. Sepertinya kita baru bertemu, Changmin banyak cerita soal anda.'' Ucap Kibum pada calon kakak iparnya. Pria itu terlihat mengingat sesuatu, ''Cho Kibum? Marga yang mengingatkanku pada...'' Pria itu berhenti bicara, ''Selamat atas petunangan kalian.'' Pria itu mengalihkan ucapannya dengan menyalami Kibum.

''Mengingatkanmu pada siapa Hyung? Apa kau pernah memiliki kekasih dengan marga yang sama?'' Changmin mulai menggoda. Pria itu hanya tersenyum lalu membalikan badan, dia diam dan terlihat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya. ''Yunho?'' Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

''Karena kau tinggal di Nowon, banyak yang kau lewatkan Yunho termasuk kau terlambat mengenal keluarga calon adik iparmu. Perempuan yang berdiri di depanmu itu adalah adik Kibum, dia adik ipar Changmin.'' Ucap Eomma Shim memperkenalkan Kyuhyun.

Yunho berpura-pura tidak mengenal Kyuhyun, dia mendekati Kyuhyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya. ''Aku kakak sepupu Changmin, Jung Yunho. Aku sudah seperti kakak kandungnya walaupun marga kami berbeda, senang bertemu denganmu.'' Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Yunho, ''Senang bertemu denganmu juga, aku Cho Kyuhyun.'' Keduanya saling berpandangan walaupun hanya sebentar.

 _''Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan dia lagi.'' Ucap keduanya dalam hati._

Pesta terus berlanjut sampai malam hari, semua orang menikmatinya dengan bahagia. Yunho dan Donghae sering tertangkap memperhatikan Kyuhyun, keduanya tidak pernah melepaskan pandangan mereka dari istri Siwon tersebut. Kyuhyun banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan pasangan yang bertunangan termasuk berkenalan dengan semua teman Changmin.

''Kibum, aku akan menyapa temanku, kau tunggu disini bersama Kyuhyun, oke?''

''Baiklah Chwang, aku akan menunggu disini.''

Changmin meninggalkan Kibum, dia ingin mengobrol dengan teman lamanya. Kibum selalu tersenyum dengan bahagia, Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup menceritakan apa yang Ibunya katakan tadi. Bagaimana bisa wanita disebelahnya ini bukan kakak kandungnya? Mereka tumbuh bersama-sama, mereka selalu bersama dan tidak pernah terpisahkan.

''Kibum, selamat atas pertunanganmu sayang~'' Seorang bule tiba-tiba mendekat, Kibum terlihat gembira melihat bule tersebut. ''Jasmine, kau datang? Terima kasih sudah datang, aku sangat senang melihatmu.'' Kibum dan wanita bule itu berpelukan, sepertinya dia teman saat Kibum kuliah di LA. Siwon yang melihat wanita bule itu langsung menghampiri, ''Jasmine?'' Siwon terlihat terkejut tapi bahagia, Kyuhyun hanya menyaksikan dalam diam.

''Choi Siwon, astaga kau selalu tampan sayang!'' Wanita bule itu memeluk Siwon, Kibum melirik ke arah Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum untuk meyakinkan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Setelah melepaskan pelukan, wanita bule itu menatap Siwon dan Kibum bergantian. ''Cinta kalian sungguh luar biasa, akhirnya kalian bertunangan. Kalian memang pasangan yang sempurna.'' Siwon dan Kibum saling berpandangan, Kyuhyun juga terkejut mendengarnya.

''Jasmine, aku...''

''Kalian sangat lambat, kalian terlihat sangat saling mencintai saat masih di LA. Tapi aku senang karena akhirnya kalian bersatu.''

Kyuhyun sudah cemberut mendengarnya, wanita bule itu pasti sudah salah paham dengan mengira kalau Siwon adalah tunangan Kibum. Pasti saat masih kuliah mereka adalah pasangan yang suka mengumbar kemesraan, hal itu membuat hati Kyuhyun panas.

''Kibum-ah, dimana Changmin?'' Yunho mendekat, Kyuhyun menatap Yunho lalu memiliki rencana. ''Yunho Oppa, aku tahu dimana Changmin. Ayo aku antar!'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada Yunho, kali ini Siwon yang memandangnya kesal. Yunho mengikuti Kyuhyun yang menjauhi Kibum dan Siwon.

''Changmin siapa? Aku rasanya melihat nama itu di karangan bunga. Kalau tidak salah itu tulisan hangul yang aku baca tadi.'' Tanya Jasmine.

''Jasmine, Changmin adalah tunanganku. Aku dan Siwon sudah tidak berpacaran lagi.''

''Apa? Jadi... Kalian tidak bersama lagi? Lalu, apa yang Siwon lakukan disini?''

Siwon merangkul wanita berambut pirang itu, ''Wanita yang tadi berada disini adalah istriku, dia adik Kibum.'' Jasmine terlihat semakin terkejut, ''Adik Kibum? Oh my God! Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku.''

''Apa yang harus dijelaskan Jas? Semua sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, mungkin aku berjodoh dengan adiknya bukan dengan Kibum.''

''Baiklah Mr. Choi, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengundangku? Astaga, kau benar-benar keterlaluan.''

Siwon tersenyum, ''Semuanya mendadak, banyak yang tidak sempat aku undang. Kau bisa ke rumahku, aku bisa membuat pesta kecil untuk kita semua.''

''Ah itu ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita undang teman dekat kita, sekalian memperkenalkan istri Siwon sekaligus merayakan pertunanganku?''

Jasmine langsung melompat kecil, ''Itu ide bagus Kibum! Aku akan menghubungi teman-teman di LA, aku pastikan mereka datang.''

Kyuhyun berjalan bersama dengan Yunho, ''Kau masih mengenalku?'' Tanya Kyuhyun langsung. Yunho menoleh ke arahnya, ''Tentu saja, Cho Kyuhyun sekretarisku yang pergi begitu saja.'' Jawab Yunho santai. Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan, ''Aku minta maaf tapi aku tidak menyalahi aturan kan? Aku belum menandatangani perjanjian apapun dengan perusahaan.''

''Lupakan soal kejadian itu. Jadi kau adik dari calon istri Changmin? Ini kebetulan yang luar biasa.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Sebenarnya aku malu karena kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan dulu diketahui olehmu. Yah, aku pernah melarikan diri ke Nowon karena bertengkar dengan suamiku.''

''Aku sudah menduga hal itu. Aku dengar dari Ibu Changmin, hotel ini milik adik ipar Kibum itu artinya milik suamimu? Suamimu sukses dan hebat, kau pasti bahagia.''

''Yunho-sshi, aku sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu saat aku tinggal di Nowon. Tapi, aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu soal itu termasuk Changmin. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahas soal kepergianku waktu itu pada suamiku. Saat kepergian itu, banyak yang kami lewatkan dan kami kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.''

''Aku mengerti dan aku tidak berhak ikut campur atas semua yang telah kau putuskan. Baiklah, kita mulai pertemuan ini sebagai individu yang baru.'' Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan itu lalu sama-sama tersenyum.

Donghae menatap dari kejauhan, _''Begitu mudah akrab dengan pria yang baru dikenal, kau luar biasa Kyuhyun-ah.''_ ' Ucap Donghae dalam hati. _''Kau menjauhiku tapi mudah dekat dengan orang lain, benar-benar luar biasa!'_ '

''Changmin ada disebelah sana Yunho-shhi, kalau begitu aku permisi.'' Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit lalu meninggalkan Yunho. Yunho hanya menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, ''Ini tidak terduga, bertemu denganmu sesuatu yang luar biasa.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Acara ditutup dengan makan malam keluarga. Hanya keluarga karena tamu undangan sudah meninggalkan tempat acara. Makan malam kali ini digelar di salah satu restoran mewah yang ada di Hotel milik keluarga Choi. Dengan hidangan yang mencampurkan berbagai cita-rasa masakan dari berbagai negara, mengingat diantara mereka ada yang orang luar ataupun pernah tinggal lama di luar negeri.

''Kau bisa makan itu, perutmu sakit lagi tidak?'' Tanya Siwon berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun, ''Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir.'' Jawab Kyuhyun membalas bisikan Siwon. Kyuhyun sedikit bangun untuk mengambil gelas air putih, dia tidak suka makan dengan meminum anggur.

''Akh!'' Jari Kyuhyun menyentuh api dari lilin besar yang terdapat di tengah-tengah meja makan. Semua orang ikut terkejut, Siwon, Donghae dan Yunho refleks berdiri dari duduknya. Ketiganya saling bertatapan tapi Donghae dengan cekatan pergi untuk mengambil kotak P3K. Siwon mengepalkan tangan karena kalah cepat dari adiknya.

Yunho duduk kembali seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa tetapi matanya tetap menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang menunduk karena merasa canggung. Eomma Choi berpandangan dengan Siwon lalu menggelengkan kepala. Changmin menatap kakak sepupunya, _''Apa ada yang tidak aku ketahui?''_

Entah kenapa pemandangan beberapa saat lalu membuat semua orang diam. Tidak ada satupun yang berkomentar, mungkin semua orang masih terkejut dengan sikap dua pria yang seharusnya tidak menunjukan sikap seperti tadi. Donghae kembali lalu mendekati tempat Kyuhyun duduk, Kyuhyun berusaha menolak tapi Donghae tetap mengobatinya. Siwon hanya menatap adiknya dengan kesal tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

''Kau memiliki refleks yang sangat baik, aku sebagai suami justru terkena panic syndrome saat melihat istriku terluka.'' Ucap Siwon pada Donghae lalu Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mencium telapak tangannya. Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia memberikan kotak P3K pada pegawai hotel lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Siwon terlihat masih kesal atas apa yang adiknya lakukan. Dia terlihat seperti suami yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat istrinya terluka. Melihat jari telunjuk Kyuhyun yang terdapat plaster, Siwon semakin merasa kesal. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Siwon tidak menyukai sikap Donghae, Kyuhyun juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap Donghae tadi. Apalagi hal itu disaksikan oleh semua keluarga terutama Eomma Choi yang tadi memperingatkannya soal Donghae.

''Ceroboh!'' Ucap Siwon tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Siwon, ''Apa?'' Kyuhyun merasa Siwon meledeknya. ''Kau seperti anak kecil, hanya ingin mengambil air saja kau melukai jarimu sendiri. Benar-benar bodoh!'' Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun merasa kesal atas ejekan Siwon, ''Aku memang ceroboh tapi aku bukan anak kecil. Kecelakaan seperti itu bisa terjadi pada siapapun termasuk aku.'' Kyuhyun membela dirinya.

''Kau pasti sangat populer sampai-sampai orang yang baru kau kenal saja khawatir.'' Sindir Siwon lagi, tentu ucapannya mengarah pada Jung Yunho.

''Donghae dan Yunho-sshi memiliki refleks yang baik, seseorang terluka dan mereka langsung bergerak untuk menolong.'' Kyuhyun tetap membela dirinya.

''Pernyataan yang bodoh! Yunho-shhi tepat duduk di depanmu, dia hanya terkejut saat kau berteriak. Donghae, adikku itu memang suka ikut campur.''

Kyuhyun lega karena Siwon tidak mencurigai Yunho, jika Siwon curiga pasti dia akan mencari tahu soal kakak sepupu Changmin itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak setuju karena Siwon mengatakan kalau Donghae suka ikut campur.

''Donghae bukan ikut campur, dia hanya ingin menolong temannya yang terluka. Untung saja dia memiliki otak yang tidak lambat sepertimu, jadi dia bisa langsung bertindak.''

''Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Otakku lambat? Astaga, kau pikir aku orang idiot!'' Siwon jadi emosi, ''Tindakan Donghae itu tidak benar, tidak seharusnya dia seperti itu di depan semua keluarga.''

''Kau pasti baru sadar kalau kau itu idiot. Jika tidak idiot, kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku dengan cepat. Nyatanya, sampai detik ini, kau tetap saja lambat soal itu. Benar-benar otak kura-kura.''

''Ya, berhenti mengataiku! Siapa yang kau sebut berotak lambat, hah? Aku sudah mencintamu tapi sedikit karena kau itu sangat ceroboh dan menyebalkan.''

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ucapan Siwon. Pria itu sudah mencintainya, walaupun sedikit? Tapi Kyuhyun tidak boleh menjadi lemah hanya karena pernyataan Siwon yang belum tentu benar itu. ''Aku sangat ceroboh sampai-sampai mencintai orang sepertimu, manusia lambat.''

Siwon memutar kepalanya ke samping kiri, dia benar-benar merasa kesal sekarang. ''Jika aku manusia lambat, aku pasti mengendarai mobil ini dengan lambat juga. Baiklah, selamat bermalam di dalam mobil, Cho Kyuhyun.'' Dengan sengaja Siwon mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya.

''Ya, apa yang kau lakukan? Lebih cepat lagi, aku ingin sampai di rumah dengan cepat. Ayolah, Choi Siwon please.''

Siwon hanya tersenyum tanpa mendengarkan permintaan Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang berada tepat dibelakang mobil Siwon menjadi kesal, dengan menggas mobilnya dia menyalip mobil Siwon dan melaju dengan kecepatan yang menyaingi pembalap. Saat mobil itu melewatinya, Siwon tahu siapa orang yang mengemudikannya. _''Aku tahu kalau kau mengikuti kami.''_

1 jam berlalu, mereka masih belum sampai juga. Kyuhyun sudah merasa punggungnya pegal, badannya semakin lengket oleh keringat. Dia juga sudah lelah meminta Siwon untuk menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Mata Kyuhyun juga sudah mengantuk, akhirnya dia tertidur di mobil.

''Bagaimana rasa...'' Siwon berhenti bicara saat melihat kalau Kyuhyun sudah terlelap tidur. Siwon tersenyum lalu menepikan mobilnya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan serius sampai akhirnya Siwon melepas jas yang dia pakai. Siwon menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan jasnya lalu menjalankan kembali mobil dengan kecepatan cepat. Hanya butuh 5 menit mereka sampai di depan rumah.

Siwon merasa tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Kyuhyun atau menggendongnya masuk karena Kyuhyun pasti terbangun. Melihat betapa lelahnya wajah Kyuhyun membuat Siwon memilih menutup mata, mereka sama-sama tertidur di dalam mobil.

Saat Siwon sudah tertidur, Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Dia membuka mata dan sadar kalau dia tertidur di mobil, saat akan bangun Kyuhyun sadar kalau jas Siwon yang telah membuatnya merasa hangat. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyentuh jas abu-abu milik Siwon. Melirik kesebelah, dia tersenyum geli karena Siwon juga tertidur.

''Eoh, ini sudah sampai.'' Kyuhyun memandang sekelilingnya, dia jadi sadar kalau Siwon sengaja tidur di dalam mobil untuk tetap membuatnya terlelap. Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon lalu berbicara tepat di depan wajah Siwon, ''Pabbo!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun menemui ayahnya di kantor. Kenyataan soal Kibum bukan sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan. Kibum sudah dewasa, dia akan memasuki kehidupan baru sebagai istri Changmin. Saat waktu itu tiba, Kibum harus mengetahui kenyataan soal jati dirinya. Kyuhyun mulai mencari tahu kebenaran soal Kibum dari ayahnya.

''Appa, tolong katakan semuanya padaku. Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum mengetahui kebenaran itu.'' Pinta Kyuhyun pada Appa Cho. Appa Cho tidak pernah berniat untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan itu pada Kyuhyun, hanya saja istrinya yang selalu melarangnya bicara.

''Putri Appa yang cantik, saat kejadian itu terjadi, kau masih sangat kecil. Tidak ada yang menginginkan hal itu terjadi tapi kita tidak bisa melawan takdir.''

''Aku tahu kalau takdir Tuhan tidak bisa dirubah. Aku mohon ceritakan semuanya padaku, apa benar Kibum bukan kakak kandungku?''

Appa Cho mulai menceritakan kejadian saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang pertama. Hari dimana orangtua Kibum mengalami kecelakaan saat diperjalanan untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Kedua orangtua Kibum meninggal di rumah sakit, mereka menitipkan Kibum pada Eomma dan Appa Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti mereka.

''Ibumu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena meminta kakaknya untuk hadir padahal hari itu cuaca sangat buruk. Ibumu berjanji di depan abu orangtua Kibum bahwa dia akan menjadi Ibu untuk Kibum tanpa membedakannya denganmu. Setiap hari dia selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia mengabaikanmu demi Kibum.''

Kyuhyun sudah bercucuran airmata, dia tidak menyangka kalau dirinya yang menjadi penyebab orangtua Kibum meninggal. Di hari ulang tahunnya, Ibu Kibum meninggal. Itukah yang membuat Ibunya tidak pernah setuju untuk menggelar pesta ulang tahun padahal setiap tahun Kibum merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti, hari itu adalah hari terbaik sekaligus terburuk bagi Ibunya.

''Kau berhati baik putriku, kau pasti bisa memaafkan Ibumu setelah tahu apa yang terjadi. Batin ibumu setiap hari tersiksa, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain melakukan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya.''

''Aku merasa sangat buruk Appa. Aku telah mencemburui sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku cemburui. Aku sangat bodoh, padahal aku adalah orang yang sangat beruntung. Aku sangat jahat Appa~''

Appa Cho langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, dia merasa sangat sedih melihat putrinya menangis. Putrinya memang beruntung karena masih memiliki orangtua yang utuh tetapi selama ini Kyuhyun sudah banyak menderita, penderitaan yang tidak seharusnya dia rasakan. Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang Appa Cho miliki, sekalipun Kibum juga putrinya tapi putri kandungnya hanya Kyuhyun.

''Semuanya tidak akan berubah sekalipun Kibum mengetahui kenyataan soal orangtuanya. Kau dan dia akan selalu menjadi saudara, kalian adalah putriku dan kalian adalah adik dan kakak selamanya.''

''Apa kita akan terus menyembunyikan ini darinya? Appa, Kibum sudah dewasa dan akan menikah. Tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya saat tahu, aku tidak ingin dia bersedih.''

''Mungkin awalnya akan sulit, dia pasti terkejut dan marah karena kita menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darinya. Dia juga akan sedih karena orangtua kandungnya sudah meninggal tapi dia pasti bisa menerima semuanya. Kibum bukan orang yang lemah, dia pasti bisa melewati semuanya.''

Saat Kyuhyun dan Ayahnya bicara, Eomma Cho tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang kerja suaminya. ''Kalian tidak boleh memberitahunya sekarang!'' Tegas Eomma Cho. Kyuhyun dan Appa Cho terkejut dengan kehadiran Eomma Cho.

''Dia berhak tahu secepatnya sebelum Kangin yang terlebih dulu memberitahunya.'' Ucap Appa Cho.

''Kangin? Apa yang bisa pria itu lakukan. Jika dia menganggap Kibum sebagai adiknya, kenapa dia tidak pernah mengunjungi adiknya? Dia datang setelah tahu kalau Kibum akan menikah dengan anak pejabat.''

''Eomma, bagaimana pun Kangin Oppa adalah saudara kandung Kibum. Mungkin selama ini dia telah menderita karena jauh dari adiknya.''

Eomma Cho menatap Kyuhyun, ''Bahkan sekarang kau sudah tidak menganggap Kibum kakakmu? Kau tidak memanggilnya Eonnie, kau bahkan ingin Kibum pergi bersama saudara kandungnya itu kan? Kyuhyun, kau sangat tega padaku. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan putriku itu pergi? Aku tidak bisa!''

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan ucapan dan pendapat Ibunya, tentu Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin semua orang bahagia bersama dengan orang yang mereka sayangi.

''Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Eomma. Aku tahu kalau Eomma sangat menyayangi Kibum bahkan _melebihi_ rasa sayang Eomma padaku tapi aku tidak ingin keluarga kita merebut hak orang lain. Aku yakin Kibum tidak akan meninggalkan kita walaupun dia tahu siapa dirinya.''

''Berhenti Kyuhyun, Eomma lelah melihatmu yang selalu berpikir kalau Eomma bukan Ibu yang adil. Apa kau tidak mengenal Kibum? Dia sangat baik padamu, dia banyak berkorban untukmu termasuk melepaskan kekasihnya untukmu. Tapi apa balasanmu padanya? Dengan mengatakan semuanya sekarang, Kibum akan hancur bahkan pernikahannya akan mengalami masalah. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?''

Eomma Cho memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun. Selalu berprasangka buruk atas pemikiran Kyuhyun padahal Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat kakaknya itu menderita. Kyuhyun mulai lelah, lelah karena sekarang Ibunya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan selalu mencurigai semua orang.

''Hentikan semua ini, lebih baik kita tidak perlu membahas soal ini sampai pernikahan Kibum selesai dilaksanakan. Aku akan bicara dengan Kangin dan memastikan kalau dia tidak akan melalukan apapun untuk membongkar semuanya. Kyuhyun, lebih baik kau pulang. Istirahat dan urus suamimu, sepertinya Siwon kurang mengurus dirinya belakang ini.''

Kyuhyun tidak bisa bicara lagi, Kyuhyun akhirnya berpamitan untuk pulang lalu keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Meninggalkan Appa Cho yang kembali memarahi istrinya karena berkata kasar pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa, Ibunya tidak pernah berubah dan mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah. Kyuhyun berjanji untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri termasuk tidak akan pernah membagi penderitaannya lagi pada orang lain.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Jung Yunho, Choi Seunghyun dan Donghae tengah memandang langit yang sama tetapi di tempat yang berbeda, ketiga pria rupawan itu tengah memikirkan kebersamaan mereka dengan orang yang sama. Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil pada mereka? Mereka menginginkan orang itu tapi Tuhan memberikannya pada pria yang tidak menginginkannya.

''Aku tetap tidak mengerti. Saat di Nowon, dia terlihat putus asa dengan hidupnya. Perlakuan apa yang dia terima sampai dia meninggalkan rumahnya untuk hidup sendiri? Dia bahkan pergi begitu saja sebelum aku mengatakan kalau aku peduli padanya.'' Yunho masih diliputi rasa penasaran.

Kebersamaan mereka memang tidak lama tapi Yunho merasa nyaman dan terhibur selama berada di dekatnya. Orang itu memang pernah berbohong, tapi Yunho yakin kalau kebohongannya memiliki alasan yang kuat. Pribadi yang periang dan cerdas, Yunho merindukan orang itu.

Seunghyun memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dengan Yunho. Sudah 10 tahun Seunghyun mengenalnya, dia mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya namun Seunghyun tetap tidak bisa membaca jalan pikiran orang tersebut. Seunghyun menyayangkan pengorbanannya demi cinta, cintanya pada seorang pria yang hanya membuatnya terluka.

''Dimana pun kau berada, jika suatu saat nanti kau membuat Kyuhyun menangis lagi, aku pasti akan membuat perhitungan denganmu.'' Janji Seunghyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Donghae memikirkan sikapnya semalam. Sejak dulu, Donghae selalu melakukan apa yang tidak Hyungnya lakukan. Dia yang menerima surat cinta Kyuhyun karena Siwon menolak untuk menerima surat cinta itu, dia juga yang harus menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun kalau Hyungnya tidak ingin menemui Kyuhyun. Dan semalam dia juga yang mengobati Kyuhyun sekalipun Hyungnya terlihat ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

''Semuanya tidak akan berubah, aku akan selalu melakukan apapun untuknya. Bukan karena kau tidak melakukannya Hyung, aku hanya terbisa melakukan apapun untuknya sekalipun kami tidak bisa bersama.'' Donghae tersenyum miris, dia mengingat soal penolakan Kyuhyun waktu itu. ''Dia memang menolakku tapi aku akan tetap berdiri sebagai sahabat untuknya.''

''Donghae, Eomma ingin bicara.'' Eomma Choi tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Donghae, Donghae membalikan badannya lalu mengikuti ibunya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Di saat ketiga pria sedang memikirkannya, Kyuhyun justru sedang bersedih. Apa yang Ibunya katakan membuat hatinya sakit. Kyuhyun bukan orang jahat seperti yang Ibunya pikirkan, Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin Kibum terluka, sama seperti yang Ibunya inginkan. ''Eomma tidak pernah berubah, kapan Eomma bisa memahamiku.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Bus ketiga untuk hari itu datang, beberapa orang yang telah menunggu langsung naik tetapi Kyuhyun tidak beranjak dari duduknya. Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, dari kantor ayahnya Kyuhyun malah memilih pergi ke halte bus lalu naik bus sampai berhenti di tempat pemberhentian selanjutnya. Tanpa tujuan, Kyuhyun hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

''Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Cho Kyuhyun, kau mulai kehilangan akal.'' Kyuhyun sadar kalau dia berada di tempat yang bukan tujuannya. Saat Kyuhyun berdiri untuk mencari taksi, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Kyuhyun.

''Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyuhyun?'' Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang Kyuhyun kenal. ''Siwon?'' Kyuhyun terkejut karena Siwon ada di depannya. ''Cepat naik!'' Perintah Siwon. Tanpa membantah, Kyuhyun naik ke dalam mobil Siwon lalu memakai sabuk pengaman.

''Aku tanya, sedang apa kau di halte?'' Tanya Siwon lagi sambil menjalankan mobilnya. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan Siwon. ''Aku dari kantor ayahku.'' Jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon merasa aneh karena kantor ayahnya bukan di daerah itu. Tapi Siwon tidak ingin mempertanyakannya, dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang banyak pikiran.

''Mau pergi jalan-jalan denganku?''

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat pada Siwon, ''Jalan-jalan?'' Siwon mengangguk, ''Kau lambat dalam menjawab.'' Siwon membalikan kata-kata Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya ke tempat yang hanya dia yang tahu.

''Kita mau kemana Siwon?'' Tanya Kyuhyun mulai panik, Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Siwon hanya melirik sekilas, ''Rahasia, Cho Kyuhyun.'' Jawab Siwon santai. Kyuhyun mendengus, pasti Siwon akan membawanya ke tempat yang aneh. Oh ya, mereka kan tidak pernah pergi jalan-jalan berdua (kencan) kecuali saat terjebak di badai salju dan mereka menginap di hotel.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Namsan Tower.**

''Kita parkir disini saja, kita naik taksi untuk keatas.'' Ucap Kyuhyun begitu turun dari mobil Siwon. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala, tadi saja dia mengomel karena Siwon membawanya pergi tapi sekarang, saat sudah sampai, Kyuhyun terlihat paling antusias.

''Tunggu!'' Siwon membuka lagi pintu mobilnya, dia lupa membawa kacamata hitamnya. Kyuhyun hanya memutar mata melihat Siwon memakai kacamata hitam tersebut. Siwon tersenyum menyadari kalau Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, ''Jangan cemburu kalau banyak yang akan jatuh cinta padaku.'' Ucap Siwon percaya diri.

''Sangat percaya diri, Mr. Lambat!'' Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih saja bergaya, rasanya membuat Kyuhyun ingin memasukan pria itu ke dalam lubang buaya. ''Ya, tunggu aku!''

Sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam taksi, Siwon terlebih dahulu menarik tangan Kyuhyun. ''Apa yang kau lakukan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena terkejut. Siwon tidak menjawab, dia melepaskan tangannya saat sampai di depan kereta gantung. ''Kita naik ini.'' Putus Siwon. Kyuhyun melihat antrian yang panjang lantas dia langsung menolak, ''Dengan taksi lebih cepat dan nyaman, aku tidak mau naik!''

''Naik kereta gantung jauh lebih romantis, ayolah sekali saja kita bersikap romantis.''

Kyuhyun mencibir, ''Pintar mencari alasan.'' Siwon mendengar cibiran itu, ''Bukan alasan sayang, tetapi itu trik.'' Kyuhyun mau tidak mau menurut. Menunggu sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya mereka bisa masuk ke dalam kereta gantung. Siwon memberikan uang pada penjaga pintu kereta, dengan begitu hanya mereka berdua yang masuk ke dalam kereta. Siwon tidak peduli dengan protes dari pengunjung lain.

''Ya, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuat orang-orang kesal Choi.'' Omel Kyuhyun.

''Aku tidak terbiasa berdesakan dengan orang asing, aku bisa pingsan nanti.'' Jelas Siwon santai. Kyuhyun semakin jengkel, sifat bossy dari pewaris Choi Enterprise itu ternyata melebihi batas.

Kereta mulai naik, Kyuhyun dengan antusias memandang pemandangan kota Seoul dari kaca kereta. Dia sangat menyukai panorama indah. Kesempatan itu Siwon pakai untuk berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menyadari itu tetapi dia sama sekali tidak menolak. ''Ommo!'' Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu membuat dia mundur sehingga kepalanya membentur dada Siwon. ''Ada apa?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Gembok cinta? Kita tidak membelinya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa, tujuan semua orang kesini kan karena gembok cinta.''

''Jadi kau ingin mengabadikan cinta kita?''

Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit mengeluarkan rona pink, ''Tidak, tidak! Hanya aku yang mencintaimu, jadi buat apa gembok cinta!'' Kyuhyun beralih ke sisi lain kereta. Siwon mengeluarkan sepasang gembok berbentuk hati dari dalam kantong jasnya, ''Bagaimana dengan ini?''

Kyuhyun menatap gembok itu dan Siwon bergantian, ''Aku sudah bilang, cinta sepihak tidak akan berhasil sekalipun kau memasang 100 gembok disini.'' Kyuhyun membalikan badan membelakangi Siwon. Siwon mendekat, tangan kekarnya memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. ''Aku mencintaimu juga.'' Bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Siwon, ''Pembohong, jangan memberi harapan kosong padaku.'' Siwon kembali mendekat, Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya sampai dia terduduk di kursi panjang dalam kereta. Siwon berdiri di depan Kyuhyun, menundukan badannya lalu bibir Siwon begitu saja mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. ''Aku serius!'' Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendadak kaku, dia tidak bisa bergerak akibat ciuman listrik yang Siwon sengatkan padanya. Siwon tertawa karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berkedip, ''Kau lucu, istriku!'' Kedua tangan Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

Pria berdimple itu duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, meraih pinggang ramping Kyuhyun agar merapat padanya. Kedua tangan Siwon memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak berontak, hanya dalam hitungan detik, dia kembali menciumnya. Dugaan Siwon benar, tangan Kyuhyun berontak saat dia menciumnya, Siwon hanya tersenyum karena berhasil mengunci Kyuhyun.

10 menit yang mengejutkan sekaligus mendebarkan bagi Kyuhyun. Siwon terus tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar dari kereta. Beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereka, sebagian tersenyum melihat rona pink yang menghiasi pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kehilangan kata-kata, bahkan kakinya terasa tidak menginjak tanah.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau sekarang mereka berada di dalam observarium. Ruangan kaca berbetuk bulat, hampir setiap sisi kaca terpampang tulisan beberapa kota besar yang ada di dunia termasuk jarak kota tersebut dari kota Seoul. ''Apa kau ingin membeli souvenir?'' Tanya Siwon mencoba membuat Kyuhyun bicara dan lepas dari keterkejutannya atas yang terjadi di dalam kereta gantung.

Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon lalu dia mengalihkannya dengan memperhatikan sekeliling. Dia sadar kalau sekarang dia berada di tempat yang dipenuhi oleh wisatawan dari berbagai negara. Beberapa dari mereka tengah asyik berfoto, membeli souvenir dan kegiatan lainnya termasuk berpelukan mesra bersama pasangan.

''Kau hanya diam, ayo kita keluar sekarang!'' Siwon kembali menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang observarium dengan menggunakan lift, saat keluar dan sampai di teras depan Namsan, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun sampai di depan tempat memasang gembok.

''Tulis namaku, jangan pria lain.'' Siwon memberikan satu gembok berbentuk hati berwarna merah berserta pen berwarna putih. Kyuhyun mulai menulis di atas gembok begitupun dengan Siwon. Setelah selesai, Siwon menyatukan kedua gembok itu dengan gantungan berbentuk hati lalu memasangnya di tempat yang masih kosong.

''Lempar yang jauh!'' Ucap Siwon sembari mengacungkan kunci gembok super kecil itu, Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum lalu melempar kunci gembok itu dengan sekuat tenaga. ''Lemparan yang bagus, Kyuhyun-ah~'' Siwon ikut melempar kunci gembok itu tidak kalah kuat seperti Kyuhyun. Keduanya tersenyum lalu sama-sama menatap pada sepasang gembok cinta mereka.

Puas berkeliling di sekitar Namsan Tower, keduanya memilih untuk mengisi perut di restoran Eropa yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari Namsan Tower. Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia walaupun tadi dia sempat kehilangan kata-kata karena 'ciuman listrik' Siwon. Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar lapar dan memesan banyak menu makanan.

''Setelah tersengat, kau jadi kelaparan ya.'' Sindir Siwon seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cemberut, ''Tidak lucu, kau benar-benar pencuri handal.'' Kedua alis Siwon mengerut, ''Pencuri? Suami mana yang disebut pencuri jika mencium istrinya sendiri?'' Kyuhyun langsung memasukan french fries kedalam mulut Siwon.

Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling lalu merasa malu, karena takut orang-orang mendengar ucapan Siwon. ''Jangan diulangi, setidaknya beritahu aku kalau kau akan melakukannya.'' Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya sendiri setelah mengatakan itu. Siwon akhirnya tersenyum lebar, ''Akhirnya! Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengakui kalau dia menginginkan ciuman dariku.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum tapi dia menyembunyikan senyuman itu. ''Cepat habiskan makananmu, kita pulang!'' Kyuhyun kembali fokus dengan Beef Steak di piringnya. Siwon terus tersenyum sambil memandang Kyuhyun, ''Lucu.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Malam Harinya.**

Seunghyun semakin jarang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun semenjak Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah Siwon. Pria bermata tajam itu semakin menaruh rasa curiga pada Siwon, jangan-jangan pria itu melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada Kyuhyun. Seunghyun mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun kembali namun kali ini panggilannya di reject.

''Kyuhyun tidak pernah menolak panggilanku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'' Seunghyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan tidak percaya, apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu?

Siwon tersenyum puas, dia berhasil mereject panggilan dari Choi Seunghyun. Siwon mengenal nomor ponsel Seunghyun, nomor yang mudah diingat itu pernah menghubunginya. Siwon ingat kalau saat itu Kyuhyun meminjam ponsel Seunghyun untuk menghubunginya. ''Sedekat apa mereka, terakhir aku melihat mereka makan di restoran bersama pria yang jauh lebih muda dari mereka.''

''Segarnya!'' Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Siwon dengan cepat mengembalikan ponsel Kyuhyun ke tempat semula. Kyuhyun tidak curiga, dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. ''Kau tidak mandi?'' Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat pada Siwon. Siwon turun dari tempat tidur lalu mendekati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sangat menggoda dengan hanya selembar handuk yang menutupi kulit putih dan mulusnya.

''Kau sangat sexy.'' Siwon berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun, bibirnya mengecup bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya, ''Kau mau apa Choi Siwon?'' Siwon hanya tersenyum, ''Jangan takut, aku bukan pria yang mesum.'' Siwon mundur lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menatapnya, pria itu sudah berubah. Siwon tidak seperti dulu, Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega jika terus bersikap dingin padanya. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu Kyuhyun khawatirkan, Kibum sudah bertunangan dengan Changmin. Siwon tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghalangi hubungan Kibum dan Changmin. Tetapi masih ada perasaan aneh yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa masih jauh dari Siwon.

''Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Aku sudah tahu kalau aku memang sangat tampan.''

Kyuhyun sadar lalu buru-buru membawa baju yang sudah dipilihnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Siwon berjalan mendekati jendela, matanya mengamati taman tetapi pikirannya memikirkan soal pria yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Dulu tidak ada pria yang mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi disaat dia berubah, semua pria itu justru bermunculan.

''Kau sedang apa? Kenapa belum tidur?'' Kyuhyun bertanya lalu naik ke tempat tidur untuk bersiap tidur. Siwon mendekati tempat tidur lalu ikut berbaring di tempatnya. ''Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.'' Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun yang baru akan memakai penutup mata, meletakan kembali alat penutup matanya. ''Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?''

''Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah tahu semuanya?''

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan juga bingung. Apa yang Siwon maksud? Kyuhyun takut kalau dia salah menduga. Jika dia salah bicara, maka Siwon akan mengetahui kenyataan lain yang berbeda dengan yang Siwon telah ketahui. Apa ini soal Donghae atau Kibum? Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya.

''Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang telah disembunyikan dariku. Apa kau tahu apa itu? Jika tidak, kau tidak mungkin bertanya seperti itu.''

Siwon terjebak, sekarang dia yang harus bicara yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti sampai Siwon sendiri yang mengatakan dugaannya itu.

''Aku tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun darimu. Selain kau adalah istriku, kau juga berhak mengetahui semua yang berhubungan denganmu.''

Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau Siwon mengetahui masalah soal Donghae atau Kibum, bukan masalah lain atau fakta lain yang Siwon ketahui. Pasti diantara keduanya dan Kyuhyun berharap itu bukan soal Kibum.

''Bicaralah Siwon, jika kau memang berpikir kalau aku berhak mengetahuinya.''

Siwon semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya, kedua tangan Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun. ''Hal yang ingin aku katakan bukan kebohongan, aku mengatakan ini hanya untuk kebaikanmu.'' Kyuhyun jadi merasa tegang tapi dia berusaha tenang. ''Jika begitu, tolong katakan sekarang.''

Telapak tangan kiri Siwon menyentuh kepala Kyuhyun, turun sampai telapak tangannya menyentuh rahang Kyuhyun. ''Kibum, aku tahu Kibum bukan kakak kandungmu.'' Ucap Siwon, Kyuhyun terkejut walaupun dia sudah memprediksi hal itu. Tapi darimana Siwon tahu? Apa Siwon tahu lebih dahulu darinya?

''Kapan kau tahu soal itu? Siapa yang memberitahumu Siwon?''

Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan mengelus bahunya, ''Aku tahu dari Ibumu, beliau tidak mengijinkanku untuk memberitahumu. Kau sendiri tahu darimana? Apa Ibumu yang memberitahumu?''

''Eomma mengatakan semuanya karena terdesak. Kakak kandung Kibum datang untuk membongkar semuanya. Sebelum pernikaahan Kibum, Eomma melarang semua orang orang membongkar soal jati diri Kibum. Apa yang Eomma takutkan? Tentu saja Ibuku takut kalau pernikahan Kibum akan bermasalah atau kakak kandung Kibum akan membuat masalah. Dengan memberitahuku, Eomma ingin aku berhenti mencemburui Kibum.''

''Kibum punya kakak kandung? Apa dia datang saat pertunangan?''

''Iya, dia datang. Tapi Eommaku terlebih dahulu menahannya untuk tidak melakukan apapun.''

''Lalu, apa maksudnya dengan mencemburui Kibum? Yang aku lihat, selama ini Ibumu terlalu tidak adil. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Ibumu lebih mementingkan Kibum padahal Kibum bukan anak kandungnya.''

''Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, apa rasa bersalah bisa merubah seseorang? Aku melihatnya sekarang, dua orang yang aku cintai berubah karena perasaan bersalah.''

''Jika salah satu yang kau maksud adalah aku, jawabannya adalah iya. Perasaan bersalah datang bersamaan dengan penyesalan. Karena menyesal makanya aku berubah. Tidak ada yang terlambat selama kita masih hidup.''

''Itu yang Ibuku rasakan. Rasa bersalahnya pada Kibum yang membuatnya berubah. Dan orang yang bersalah atas semuanya adalah aku.''

''Apa maksudmu dengan kau yang bersalah? Kyuhyun, kau tidak bersalah. Kau hanya korban dari keadaan, tidak seharusnya kau merasakan itu semua. Kau tidak pantas menerimanya Kyuhyun, tidak pantas!''

''Faktanya mengatakan kalau orangtua Kibum meninggal saat mereka ingin menghadiri pesta ulang tahunku. Jadi kalau bukan karena aku, paman dan bibiku tidak akan meninggal. Sejak aku masih kecil, saat itu usiaku baru satu tahun, aku sudah membawa petaka untuk orang lain.''

Siwon langsung memeluknya, Kyuhyun mulai berpikir terlalu jauh bahkan terlalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja semua itu bukan kesalahannya, dia hanya seorang anak berusia 1 tahun saat semua itu terjadi. Semua itu bukan kesalahannya, Eomma Cho juga tidak pantas menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi. Kecelakaan itu terjadi sesuai dengan ketentuan Tuhan bukan karena kesalahan Eomma Cho apalagi Kyuhyun.

''Ibuku membenciku karena itu, sekarang aku sadar kalau sikap Ibuku selama ini karena Ibuku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Mungkin setiap melihat wajahku, Eomma merasa bersalah pada Kibum. Saat itu Eommaku mengadakan pesta untukku padahal hari itu, seorang anak lain kehilangan orangtuanya. Bagaimana aku bisa menatap wajah Kibum sekarang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan Siwon?''

Siwon semakin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, dia bisa merasakan dadanya basah oleh airmata Kyuhyun. Apa yang telah Siwon lakukan selama ini pada Kyuhyun? Dia hanya menambah luka dan kepedihan Kyuhyun. Siwon menyesal, menyesal karena dia terlambat mengenal siapa Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa dia bersikap tidak baik pada orang yang rapuh namun selalu bersikap berpura-pura tegar seperti Kyuhyun?

''Sekarang kau memilikiku, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Kau tidak sendirian, aku akan melindungimu. Jika waktunya tiba, saat semua kenyataan sudah terungkap, aku akan selalu berada dipihakmu. Percayalah Kyuhyun, semua orang menyayangimu terutama Ibumu.''

''Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?'' Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon, dia juga menghapus airmatanya kasar. Siwon membantu menghapus airmata di pipi Kyuhyun, ''Dia akan menerimanya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia pasti akan menerimanya.''

''Dia tidak boleh pergi, Siwon. Kibum tidak boleh pergi bersama kakaknya, dia adalah saudariku, dia harus berada di dekatku selamanya.''

''Aku yakin kalau Kibum tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia sangat menyayangimu, kau bukan sekedar adik untuknya. Percayalah, dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita semua hanya untuk keluarga yang baru dia kenal.''

''Ta-pi, bagaimana jika dia...'' Siwon meletakan telunjuk kanannya di bibir Kyuhyun, Siwon menggelengkan kepala meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidak berpikiran buruk. Kyuhyun akhirnya diam dan membalas anggukan Siwon, ''Aku percaya padanya, Siwon.'' Siwon tersenyum lalu pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Telat update banget ya! Maaf, super sibuk nih dua minggu kemaren hehehe Semoga ini ff cepat selesai dan tidak terlalu membuat orang-orang bosan, kesal dan kejang-kejang kkk~**


	15. Chapter 15

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Family, OOC.**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Siwon tersenyum lalu pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. ''Cho Kyuhyun, semangat.'' Kyuhyun sempat terkejut karena wajah Siwon begitu dekat tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun tersenyum, hatinya merasa lebih hangat dan tenang.

''Apa kau tahu kapan aku pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, ''Kau sudah sering mengatakannya. Hari pertama kali kita bertemu, rooftop kampus di LA.'' Jawab Siwon dengan percaya diri, Kyuhyun memang beberapa kali mengatakan soal pertemuan pertama mereka tersebut.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, ''Salah.''

''Salah? Yang benar saja. Kau sering mengatakannya, kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padaku saat pertama kita bertemu. Sejak saat itu, kau tergila-gila padaku.''

''Huh, itukah yang aku katakan? Tapi sayangnya itu tidak benar.''

''Ya Tuhan, bisa kau jelaskan maksud ucapanmu? Kau ingin menjilat ludahmu sendiri, begitu?''

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ''Kau ini terlalu percaya diri, akan aku katakan yang sejujurnya padamu. Hari itu adalah hari dimana aku memiliki ketertarikan padamu. Hari itu pula muncul sebuah rencana dalam otakku.'' Kali ini nada suara Kyuhyun serius.

Siwon semakin tidak mengerti, ''Rencana seperti apa yang kau maksud?''

''Rencana untuk menjadikanmu bonekaku.''

Siwon terkejut mendengarnya, ''Boneka? Yak, jangan bercanda sekarang, kau itu tidak panas membuat lelucon.''

Kyuhyun masih memasang wajah serius. Siwon diam lalu kembali bicara, ''Baiklah, lanjutkan.''

''Choi Siwon yang pertama kali aku lihat saat itu sangat mudah ditebak. Kau ingat saat itu kita sempat makan siang bersama, tentu bersama dengan Kibum dan teman lelakimu. Aku tahu sejak saat itu, kau menyukai Kibum.''

''Jika kau tahu, kenapa kau tetap mengejarku?''

''Karena aku sengaja. Rasanya semakin menarik saat aku mendengar dari mulut Kibum kalau kau bukan siapa-siapanya. Sejak itu aku berpikir kalau kau adalah pria yang tidak beruntung karena orang yang kau cinta tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu.''

''Bukan begitu, kami sepakat untuk menutupinya. Saat itu kami tidak pernah serius untuk menjalani sebuah hubungan lagipula saat itu kami sibuk kuliah.''

''Apapun alasanmu, karena hal itu membuatku sangat marah.''

''Marah? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang saat Kibum tidak mengakui hubungan kami?''

''Seharusnya memang begitu tapi aku marah karena rencanaku tidak berhasil. Jika Kibum mengakuimu saat itu, aku akan dengan tegas mengatakan padanya untuk memberikanmu padaku.''

''Kyu-hyun?'' Siwon tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru Kyuhyun katakan. ''Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Kyuhyun? Apa kau ingin mempermainkanku?''

''Iya, itu yang aku pikirkan dulu. Jika dulu Kibum tidak memberikanmu, aku akan merebutmu. Merebut milik Kibum, membuat orang yang sangat mencintanya berbalik mencintaiku.''

''Ya Tuhan, kau sangat kejam.''

''Aku kejam? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum? Dia telah merebut Ibuku, merebutnya sejak dia masuk ke dalam rumahku. Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, aku tahu kalau diantara kami pasti ada yang bukan anak kandung. Tapi hatiku bertambah sakit karena justru Kibum yang bukan anak kandung tapi diperlakukan layaknya anak kandung.''

''Hentikan, aku tahu kau sedang sedih tapi berhenti mengatakan kata tidak masuk akal itu.'' Siwon merasa Kyuhyun sedang mengalami banyak pikiran, dia mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal.

''Ya Tuhan, sekarang kau benar-benar sudah berubah. Dulu kau selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang jujur dan penuh tuduhan padaku. Sekarang kau tidak percaya kalau aku bukan orang baik seperti yang kau pikirkan?''

''Aku bisa melihat dari matamu, kau berbohong. Kau bukan orang seperti itu, kau mencintaiku dengan tulus walaupun aku sering menyakitimu.''

''Kau benar, cintaku memang tulus tapi dulu aku pernah berpikir untuk mempermainkan kalian berdua. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa karena sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkanmu. Padahal aku pikir, aku sangat cantik untuk bisa menaklukan hati pria.''

''Aku mengerti maksudmu. Dulu kau berniat merebutku dari Kibum karena kau ingin merasakan cinta dari orang yang mencintai Kibum. Lalu, kau akan meninggalkanku setelah tujuanmu tercapai. Namun rencanamu berubah karena kau sendiri kesulitan untuk mendapatkanku, namun saat itu juga kau jatuh cinta padaku. Apa tebakanku benar?''

''Tidak salah kau disebut Direktur, tebakanmu benar. Sejak aku melihatmu, aku tahu kalau kau menyukai saudaraku. Saat itu setan mulai meracuniku, akhirnya aku membuat rencana untuk merebutmu. Namun semuanya gagal karena kau sulit untuk ditaklukan dengan mudah. Bodohnya, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu karena itu. Rencanaku berubah karena aku sadar kalau aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkanmu.''

Siwon ingat pada kata-kata Kyuhyun saat memberinya Bugsy, Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau dia memberikan anjing itu sebagai pengganti dirinya. Apa saat itu Kyuhyun belum mencintainya dan berniat meninggalkannya padahal belum mendapatkan cinta darinya? Lalu, kapan pertama Kyuhyun mencintainya?

''Jadi, kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku? Sebelum atau sesudah menikah?''

Kyuhyun berpikir, ''Sebelum, mungkin. Saat aku berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku, saat itu aku jatuh cinta untuk yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya aku kesal saat kau bilang kalau kau mencintai Kibum, walaupun aku sudah menduga itu tapi aku kesal karena kau mengakuinya saat aku sudah jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya padamu.''

Siwon tersenyum kecil, ''Itu artinya aku merubahmu, setidaknya aku membuatmu melupakan rencana jahat itu.''

''Tidak juga. Saat Kibum mengaku kalau dia sudah putus denganmu, rencana itu muncul lagi. Walaupun rencana itu beriringan dengan rasa cintaku yang semakin bertambah. Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku kalau aku berhasil membuatmu mencintaiku, saat itu aku akan menyerah.''

''Apa sekarang kau akan menyerah?''

''Menyerah untuk apa Siwon? Kibum bukan targetku lagi sekarang. Sekalipun aku merasa marah karena dia mendapatkan kasih sayang yang seharusnya aku dapatkan dari Ibuku. Mungkin karena aku tahu alasan Ibuku, sekarang aku tidak merasa begitu sakit soal itu. Tapi yang jelas, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti rencanaku yang terdahulu.''

''Aku senang karena rencanamu tidak berhasil. Coba kau bayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi jika rencana itu berhasil? Selamanya kau akan menyesali itu, Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun setuju dengan pendapat Siwon, ''Kau benar, aku pasti akan menyesal. Semua itu berubah karena cinta, jika aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu, selamanya hatiku hanya dipenuhi rencana jahat. Haruskah aku berterima kasih padamu padahal kau itu sangat lambat dalam merespon perasaan orang lain?''

''Apa maksudmu? Berhenti mengataiku. Yah, aku memang lambat tapi semuanya tidak datang di saat yang terlambat kan? Setidaknya sekarang kau masih ada di sisiku begitupun dengan hatimu.''

Kyuhyun tertawa, ''Kau jelek saat marah, tapi kau benar. Aku Cho Kyuhyun yang cerdik dan cantik masih ada bersamamu begitupun dengan hatinya. Mungkin hal yang lebih buruk akan terjadi jika dulu rencana itu berhasil, aku menyadari perasaanku saat aku sudah meninggalkanmu.''

Siwon mendekat lalu merangkul Kyuhyun, ''Ayo lupakan masa lalu, sekalipun kau tidak memberitahuku soal itu, aku tidak masalah. Hal itu tidak penting selama sekarang kita bersama dan saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing.''

''Jadi sekarang kau mengakui perasaanmu padaku? Choi Siwon mencintaiku, begitu?''

Siwon tidak menjawab tapi dia mencium pipi Kyuhyun, ''Dalam tahap belajar, jika kau berbuat hal bodoh... Aku mungkin akan berhenti belajar.'' Kyuhyun cemberut, ''Tidak adil. Aku tidak pernah menyerah tapi kau sudah berpikir untuk menyerah padahal baru permulaan.''

Siwon tertawa, ''Hahaha, makanya mulai sekarang kau harus berbuat baik padaku. Jangan bersikap dingin apalagi galak lagi, aku bisa terkena serangan jantung karena kegalakanmu itu.''

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada, ''Menyebalkan! Ini sangat tidak adil, rencanaku kembali gagal karena cinta. Padahal aku ingin membuatmu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dulu. Tapi jika semua itu terjadi, maka tidak akan ada habisnya. Ukh, aku sudah lelah Choi Siwon.''

Siwon tersenyum karena menurutnya Kyuhyun itu lucu saat cemberut, ''Kalau lelah, ayo kita tidur sayang!''

''Ya, kau memanggilku apa?'' Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memerah. Siwon dengan sengaja menggoda, ''Sayang, Cho Kyuhyun sayangku.''

''Menyebalkan!'' Kyuhyun langsung berbaring dengan membelakangi Siwon, Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatnya. ''Menggemaskan!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **1 Weeks Later, La Pizza's Cafe.**

Yunho mengajak Changmin untuk makan siang bersama. Sudah 10 menit Changmin menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi tapi wajahnya masih terlihat kesal, ''Padahal kita bisa bicara di restoran Kibum. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajahnya, kau kan tahu waktu makan siangku sangat singkat.'' Changmin sedikit kesal karena Yunho menolak untuk bertemu di restoran milik Kibum.

''Jaksa Shim, kau terlalu sibuk disaat pernikahanmu tinggal menghitung minggu.'' Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, mencibir pria yang sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

''Jika aku seorang pemilik perusahaan sepertimu, aku pasti bisa mengatur waktuku sendiri. Kau kan tahu, aku bekerja untuk negara.''

Yunho sedikit mencibir, ''Bahkan saat kau belum menyelesaikan kuliahmu, aku sudah mengajakmu untuk bergabung denganku. Jika kau bergabung, mungkin perusahaanku akan lebih berkembang.''

''Aku pernah berpikir untuk seperti itu, tapi saat aku kuliah tingkat akhir, keinginanku untuk menjadi jaksa lebih kuat.''

''Lantas, sekarang apa yang kau sesalkan?''

''Sesalkan? Tidak ada. Terkadang aku sedikit frustasi saja jika banyak kasus termasuk tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kibum.''

Yunho memutar mata mendengarnya, ''Bekerja saja dengannya di restoran, kau ini sangat berlebihan.''

''Wajar jika aku merindukan tunanganku, memangnya kau yang tidak punya pacar.'' Changmin mulai meledek.

''Bukannya aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pacar, aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan wanita.'' Yunho memberikan pembelaan.

''Hyung, kau terlalu pemilih. Aku yakin banyak yang menyukaimu, kau saja yang tidak ingin menjalin hubungan.''

''Mungkin kau benar tapi saat aku memilih seorang gadis, ternyata gadis itu tidak untuk aku miliki.''

''Apa ini soal gadis yang pernah kau ceritakan? Gadis lucu dan ceria yang memanggilmu beruang? Astaga sebenarnya dia itu benar, semua laki-laki di keluarga kita memang suka makan.''

''Apa maksudmu semuanya sama? Aku sama sekali tidak. Aku bisa makan banyak jika sehari sebelumnya aku tidak makan. Kau kan tahu saat sibuk aku jarang makan.''

''Untuk itu Hyung, cari istri agar dia mengurusmu.''

Yunho hanya mencibir, ''Bicara soal gadis yang pernah aku ceritakan itu, tolong lupakan. Sudah tidak harapan, kalaupun ada dia akan datang dengan status lain.'' Tentu saja maksud Yunho jelas, kalaupun dia bisa bersama dengan wanita itu mungkin status wanita itu hanyalah seorang _'janda'_. Kalaupun begitu, semuanya sangat mustahil.

''Kau ini Hyung, kalau begitu cari gadis lain. Jika ingin mendapatkan wanita yang lucu, cari saja pelawak wanita.''

Yunho menggetok kepala adik sepupunya itu, ''Dasar anak bodoh, bisa-bisanya bercanda begitu pada seorang jomblo!''

Changmin hanya mengusap kepalanya, ''Aish, jinjja! Waktu makan siangku sudah habis, aku kembali dulu ke kantor.'' Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, sebelum pergi dia kembali bicara, ''Pada kenyataannya semua pria di keluarga kita sama.'' Changmin menunjuk porsi makan mereka berdua dengan senyuman jahil, sebelum Yunho memukulnya lagi, Changmin langsung pergi.

''Anak itu selalu menyebalkan, bagaimana calon istrinya bisa tahan.'' Yunho menggelengkan kepala. Mengingat calon istri Changmin, mengingatkan Yunho pada seseorang. ''2 minggu aku pergi ke China, saat kembali aku justru bertemu dengannya. Lupakan Jung Yunho, apa kau serius menaruh hati pada istri orang lain?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Hyundai Enterprise.**

Hal mengejutkan terjadi hari itu, Siwon tidak menduga dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ibunya. Ibunya membawa seorang wanita yang diperkenalkan sebagai calon menantu pada semua karyawan dan pemegang saham. Hal itu cukup membuat Siwon terkejut karena calon yang Ibunya siapkan merupakan anak dari salah satu klien terbaik perusahaan.

Apa alasan Ibunya membawa gadis itu ke perusahaan? Rupanya hari itu juga ayah dari gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Donghae memperbaharui perjanjian yang sebelumnya telah sampai di akhir waktu, dengan begitu cabang perusahaan di Nowon masih bisa beroperasi dengan bantuan dari Presdir Lee. Belakangan cabang perusahaan di Nowon memang tengah mengalami masa sulit.

''Eomma, bisa Eomma jelaskan padaku?'' Pinta Siwon sesaat setelah semua klien meninggalkan ruang rapat. Eomma Choi tersenyum, ''Kita bicarakan ini nanti, ayahmu sedang sakit dan kita membutuhkan bantuan.'' Jawab Eomma Choi lalu beliau ikut meninggalkan ruang rapat. Siwon teringat pada ayahnya, ayahnya jatuh sakit setelah mengalami kelelahan.

''Oh ya, jangan lupa nanti malam.'' Ucap Eomma Choi sebelum benar-benar keluar. Siwon hanya menghela nafas dengan sikap Ibunya yang berubah, ''Tidak biasanya Eomma terburu-buru seperti ini, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?'' Siwon merasa bingung. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang rapat, Siwon mengirimkan pesan untuk Kyuhyun, dia meminta Kyuhyun bersiap-siap untuk makan malam di rumah orangtuanya.

Eomma Choi mengantar tamunya sampai di parkiran, beliau tersenyum manis pada wanita yang telah dia jodohkan dengan Donghae saat mobil yang ditumpangi olehnya meninggalkan perusahaan. Eomma Choi menarik nafas pelan, ''Kau benar-benar tidak datang.'' Eomma Choi ingat pada kata-kata Donghae.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _''Donghae, Eomma ingin bicara.'' Eomma Choi tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang Donghae, Donghae membalikan badannya lalu mengikuti ibunya. Eomma Choi membawa Donghae ke ruang keluarga._

 _''Ada apa Eomma?'' Tanya Donghae langsung._

 _''Donghae, Eomma akan mengatakan sesuatu. Ini permintaan Ayahmu, kau pasti tahu betul bagaimana kesehatan Ayahmu belakangan ini.''_

 _''Aku tahu, Appa kelelahan karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sampai sekarang Appa masih tidak mau istirahat.''_

 _''Semua itu karena kau dan Siwon. Ayahmu tidak akan tenang sebelum kalian berdua dapat mengurus masa depan kalian dengan baik. Ayahmu tidak akan pensiun sampai beliau sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa.''_

 _''Eomma, tolong jangan mengkhawatirkan hidupku lagi. Aku sudah menata masa depanku dengan baik, aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Jangan pernah memintaku untuk kembali ke perusahaan. Bukankah Siwon Hyung sudah sukses? Dia sudah menjadi wakil Appa di perusahaan selain itu dia sudah menikah. Jadi, Appa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami.''_

 _''Anak ini sangat tidak sopan. Orangtua akan terus mengkhawatirkan anak-anaknya sampai mati, kau harus tahu itu. Apalagi anak sepertimu, kau sudah pantas untuk menikah. Sampai kapan kau akan hidup sesuai dengan keinginanmu sendiri?''_

 _''Dulu Eomma terus bicara soal pekerjaan, sekarang urusan pernikahan. Aku sudah dewasa, aku akan menentukan semua itu sendiri.'' Donghae berdiri dari duduknya._

 _''Tidak ada penolakan, minggu depan Eomma akan memperkenalkan calon istrimu pada semua pemegang saham. Kita membutuhkan kepercayaan mereka, dengan kau menikah, itu akan membuat posisimu lebih kuat. Percaya padaku, suatu saat nanti kau akan berterima kasih pada Ibumu ini.''_

 _''Tidak bisa, satu bulan ini aku sangat sibuk dengan semua pasienku.'' Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Eomma Choi memijat pelipisnya, ''Anak keras kepala! Kau akan membutuhkan itu Donghae! Kau adalah seorang Choi dan kau tidak bisa melawan Ibumu ini.''_

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Eomma Choi kembali ke ruangan, ruangan milik suaminya namun Appa Choi tidak hadir karena dokter meminta beliau untuk istirahat selama beberapa hari. Selama menggantikan suaminya, Eomma Choi memiliki banyak rencana untuk melakukan perubahan. Siwon sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Ibunya sudah mengambil keputusan.

''Manajer Jang, tolong ke ruangan saya.''

Eomma Choi memikirkan sebuah posisi untuk anak bungsunya. Menjelang pernikahan, Eomma Choi ingin Donghae bergabung di perusahaan. Sebenarnya orangtua dari gadis yang dijodohkan dengan Donghae tidak mempermasalahkan pekerjaan Donghae sebagai seorang dokter namun Eomma Choi tetap menginginkan kedua anaknya bergabung untuk memajukan perusahaan.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **20.00 PM.** Tepat jam delapan malam, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tiba di rumah kediaman orangtua Siwon. Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tidak nyaman bertemu dengan Donghae apalagi Eomma Choi selalu mengawasi mereka berdua. Siwon yang tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali tidak terganggu, dia bahkan sering menunjukan rasa sayang pada istrinya.

''Selamat makan.'' Ucap Appa Choi. Setelah Appa Choi mengambil makanan yang lainnya mengikuti. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu tujuan Eomma Choi mengundangnya makan malam berbeda dengan Siwon yang tahu kalau Ibunya akan membahas soal perjodohan Donghae.

Siwon menggeleng melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya makan sedikit, pria itu meletakan kimchi di piring Kyuhyun. ''Kimchi bisa menambah nafsu makan, makanlah lebih banyak.'' Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Eomma Choi tersenyum senang melihat kemajuan anaknya, begitupun dengan Appa Choi yang tidak tahu apa-apa tapi tetap tersenyum.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Eomma Choi meminta kedua anak dan menantunya untuk bergabung di ruang keluarga. Kesehatan Appa Choi membaik setelah istirahat, tapi istrinya itu masih sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Appa Choi sudah tua dan beliau terlalu banyak bekerja, kini mungkin saatnya Appa Choi untuk lebih banyak istirahat.

''Siwon, Donghae, kalian berdua sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan. Apapun keputusan kalian, semua itu untuk kepentingan keluarga kita.'' Ucap Eomma Choi.

Siwon sempat berpandangan dengan adiknya sebelum kembali menatap pada Ibunya. ''Eomma, apa yang ingin Eomma katakan pada kami berdua. Sebagai anak tertua, aku pasti akan menuruti semua yang Eomma anggap terbaik untuk kita semua.''

''Begitupun denganku, aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarga kita.'' Donghae menambahkan.

Appa Choi menatap kedua putranya sambil tersenyum, ''Hanya kalian berdua yang kami miliki, kalian adalah penerus keluarga. Appa sadar kalau usia Appa sudah tidak muda lagi, banyak hal yang tidak bisa Appa lakukan di usia sekarang. Untuk itu, bisakah kalian berjanji pada Appa?''

''Berjanji untuk apa, Appa?'' Tanya Siwon.

''Perusahaan bukan hanya sekedar tempat kita mencari penghasilan. Jauh dari itu, perusahaan adalah tempat kita berkumpul dan berkembang. Appa sangat ingin kalian berdua bekerja sama untuk menjaga, melindungi, mempertahankan dan mengembangkan perusahaan kita.''

''Appa, aku sudah mengatakan ini sejak awal. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku sebagai dokter, aku ingin tetap bekerja sesuai dengan yang aku kuasai dan juga sukai.'' Sanggah Donghae, Eomma Choi menatap anak bungsunya dengan kecewa.

''Appa tahu, appa memahamimu Donghae. Tapi Siwon tidak bisa bekerja seorang diri, kau harus membantu kakakmu di perusahaan. Appa sudah memilihkan posisi yang tepat untukmu. Kau pernah bekerja disana sebelumnya, Appa rasa dunia bisnis bukan hal baru untukmu.''

Sebelum Donghae kembali mengajukan penolakan, Eomma Choi terlebih dahulu bicara. ''Bagaimanapun, pernikahanmu tidak akan lama lagi. Calon mertuamu banyak membantu perusahaan kita, akan lebih baik jika kau ikut mengurus perusahaan.''

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya tapi tidak untuk Siwon. Siwon mulai mengerti tujuan Ibunya yang sebenarnya. Menikahkan Donghae dengan anak dari partner bisnis dengan tujuan untuk membuat adiknya mau kembali ke perusahaan. Siwon juga membutuhkan Donghae, mengurus perusahaan bukan hal yang mudah.

''Eomma, aku tidak ingin dijodohkan seperti ini.'' Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, Dia sempat menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae.

''Tolong duduk, Eomma belum selesai bicara!''

Siwon menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap adiknya, ''Sudahlah Donghae, berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Semua yang Eomma lakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu.''

Donghae menatap Siwon, ''Kau tidak perlu ikut campur Hyung, ini hidupku dan aku tidak ingin siapapun mengaturku. Sama seperti dirimu, kau menikah atas keinginanmu terlepas dari alasanmu menikahi istrimu, kau menikah atas keinginanmu bukan dijodohkan.''

Siwon jadi merasa emosi, ''Kau mulai berani, luar biasa Donghae.'' Kyuhyun langsung menenangkan Siwon, ''Sabarlah Siwon, kemarahan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.''

Donghae tertawa, ''Kau yang luar biasa Hyung. Kau yang menendangku keluar dari perusahaan, sekarang kau ingin aku kembali? Dengan kembali artinya aku menerima perjodohan, begitu kan? Jika alasanmu ingin aku cepat menikah karena tidak ingin aku _mengganggu seseorang_ , jangan khawatir, aku dan dia hanya _berteman_.''

Eomma Choi langsung menampar Donghae, ''Berhenti bicara omong kosong! Kau sungguh tidak memiliki sopan santun. Di depan ayahmu kau berani mengatakan semua itu, kau benar-benar keterlaluan.''

Kyuhyun hanya menutup mulutnya melihat itu, dia menjadi sangat merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa sedih, karena dirinya telah banyak membuat orang lain menderita. Appa Choi memegangi dadanya, sepertinya rasa sakitnya kembali kambuh. Eomma Choi, Siwon, Kyuhyun bahkan Donghae menatapnya khawatir.

Siwon langsung berdiri, ''Appa, aku sangat meminta maaf atas kejadian ini. Tolong maafkan aku.'' Siwon berjongkok di depan ayahnya, Donghae menatap kakaknya lalu ikut berjongkok di depan Appa Choi. Mereka sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada ayah mereka, kesehatan Appa Choi memburuk selama 1 tahun terakhir.

Eomma Choi mulai menangis, dia tidak menyangka kalau kedua anaknya akan berselisih sampai seperti ini. Eomma Choi menatap Kyuhyun lalu merangkul menantunya itu, beliau tahu kalau Kyuhyun pasti merasa sedih atas kejadian itu. ''Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.'' Bisik Eomma Choi.

Appa Choi mulai berdiri, ''Appa akan melupakan kejadian ini asalkan kalian berdua mau berjanji.'' Appa Choi sempat berpandangan dengan istrinya dan saling memberi kode.

''Kami janji, Appa.'' Jawab Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan.

Appa Choi meminta kedua putranya untuk berdiri, ''Turuti pemintaan Ibu kalian, itu adalah permintaan terakhir Appa.'' Siwon dan Donghae saling berpandangan. Donghae langsung menjawab, ''Baik Appa!'' Ucapnya tegas. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik.'' Tambah Siwon.

Eomma Choi tersenyum lega begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menatap mertuanya lalu tersenyum lebar. Eomma Choi langsung memeluk menantunya begitupun dengan Siwon dan Donghae yang berpelukan. ''Maafkan aku, Hyung.'' Ucap Donghae, Siwon menepuk pundak adik satu-satunya itu, ''Maafkan aku juga.''

Sejak kecil, keduanya paling takut pada Appa Choi. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah atau menolak perintah dari kepala keluarga sekaligus ayah mereka tersebut. Keduanya tahu kalau ayahnya sudah menentukan sesuatu maka tidak ada yang bisa menolak atau membantah. Apalagi sekarang kondisi ayahnya yang memburuk, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, keduanya tidak akan memaafkan diri mereka sendiri.

''Khusus untuk putra sulungku, kapan kau akan memberiku cucu?''

Semuanya terkejut terutama Kyuhyun. Dia kembali teringat pada calon bayinya yang telah tiada begitupun dengan Eomma Choi. Sungguh mereka tidak berniat menyembunyikan soal kejadian itu pada Appa Choi, tapi jika mereka mengatakan itu maka hal lainnya akan itu terbuka. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika apa yang dulu Siwon lakukan diketahui oleh ayahnya.

''Suamiku, mereka berdua masih sama-sama sibuk. Setelah mereka berdua memiliki banyak waktu, pasti kita akan mendengar berita baik itu. Jadi, bersabarlah.'' Eomma Choi berusaha menjelaskan.

Kyuhyun refleks mengulum bibirnya sendiri, dia benar-benar tegang. Siwon menyadari kesulitan yang Kyuhyun rasakan, pria itu merangkulnya agar Kyuhyun merasa jauh lebih tenang. ''Eomma benar, kami berdua cukup sibuk. Tapi jika sudah waktunya, Tuhan pasti akan membantu kami. Jadi, tolong doakan yang terbaik untuk kami, Appa.'' Ucap Siwon.

''Tanpa kau minta semua orangtua pasti mendoakan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya. Sekarang sudah sangat malam, sudah waktunya kalian istirahat.''

''Appamu benar, lebih baik kalian berdua pulang dan istirahat.''

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lalu berkata, ''Baiklah, sepertinya istriku memang sudah lelah.'' Siwon menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Donghae memutar mata lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dari suami-istri tersebut.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Siwon's House.**

Kyuhyun memuji sikap Siwon dan Donghae tadi, keduanya memperlihatkan sikap yang baik sebagai seorang anak. Keduanya memang selalu berselisih tetapi keduanya masih saling menyayangi sebagai saudara. Namun Siwon menjelaskan kalau mereka melakukan itu untuk ayah mereka, mereka tidak ingin Appa Choi marah, kecewa dan jatuh sakit lagi.

''Hari ini Donghae mengatakan iya tapi aku takut pada waktunya tiba, dia akan membuat wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya menderita.''

''Kenapa begitu? Jika dia tidak yakin seharusnya Donghae tetap mempertahankan penolakannya.''

''Itu karena Donghae tidak ingin kesehatan Appa semakin memburuk. Bagaimana pun kesehatan Appa adalah yang paling utama, terlepas dari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semoga calon istri Donghae bisa merubah sifat adikku itu, dengan begitu semua orang akan bahagia.''

''Kau benar Siwon, semoga Donghae bisa mencintai istrinya nanti. Akan sangat menyakitkan jika hidup bersama dengan orang yang tidak mencintai kita.''

Siwon diam dan merasa tersindir. Jelas sekali kalau Kyuhyun membicarakan dirinya sendiri, dirinya yang telah menderita karena hidup dengan pria yang tidak mencintainya. Kyuhyun mengerti maksud tatapan Siwon, pasti Siwon memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang dia pikirkan.

''Yah, itu menyakitkan. Aku berharap Donghae bisa berubah sebelum dia menyesali semuanya. Sama halnya sepertiku, aku menyesalinya saat aku sudah kehilangan.'' Siwon berusaha tersenyum.

''Siwon, apa kau pernah memikirkan atau membayangkan suatu saat ada yang memanggilmu Daddy, menantimu saat kau pulang bekerja, mengajakmu bermain walaupun saat itu kau sedang lelah.''

Siwon mencoba membayangkannya, dia tersenyum dan merasa jika hal itu sangat membuatnya bahagia. Dalam bayangannya dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut ikal kecoklatan, kulitnya putih bersih benar-benar mirip dengan Ibunya hanya saja dia memiliki mata dan bibir yang sama dengan Siwon.

''Dia sangat lucu.'' Gumam Siwon sambil tersenyum, ''Dia sangat menggemaskan.'' Siwon terus tersenyum.

''Benarkah dia sangat lucu? Aku sangat ingin melihat apa yang kau bayangkan.''

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, ''Dia sepertimu, sangat mirip.''

''Benarkah? Jika dia sepertiku, kau pasti tidak suka.''

''Apa maksudmu? Aku sangat suka Kyuhyun. Dia sangat lucu dan tampan.''

''Tampan? Kau bilang dia mirip denganku.''

''Maksudku dia mirip denganmu karena kulit dan rambutnya, tapi dia tampan sepertiku.''

Kyuhyun sedikit mencibir, ''Terlalu percaya diri, astaga!''

Sekarang Kyuhyun mulai bosan dengan sikap percaya diri Siwon yang mulai berlebihan. Tapi itulah Siwon, saat dia sudah dekat dengan seseorang, dia orang yang humoris dan hangat. Kyuhyun menatap pria yang dulu selalu bersikap dingin dan acuh padanya, Siwon menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun, pria itu berhenti tertawa.

''Ayo kita kencan lagi.'' Ajak Siwon tiba-tiba.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Keesokan Harinya, Seoul's Hospital.**

Kibum melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan pra-menikah bersama dengan Changmin. Semua prosedur kesehatan sebelum menikah telah dia lakukan, sekarang keduanya telah mendapatkan hasil dari pemeriksaan mereka. Changmin langsung mengajak Kibum makan siang, kebetulan hari itu dia mengambil cuti dari jatah cuti tahunannya sebagai seorang jaksa.

Sejak mereka sampai di cafe, Kibum tidak menyentuh makanannya, dia hanya sibuk memperhatikan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan miliknya. Changmin sejak dia mengajaknya bicara tapi Kibum hanya diam. ''Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?'' Changmin menggenggam tangan Kibum yang berada di atas meja.

Kibum sadar lalu menatap Changmin, ''Aku merasa heran Chwang.'' Kibum meletakan berkas yang dipegangnya. Changmin meminum kopinya sebelum menanggapi, ''Heran bagaimana?'' Changmin tidak mengerti.

''Aku ingat, hasil pemeriksaan Kyuhyun waktu itu menunjukan jika adikku memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Eomma. Aku masih ingat karena saat Eomma sakit waktu itu, aku yang mengurus semuanya. Sedangkan aku memiliki golongan darah yang berbeda, apa golongan darahku sama dengan Appa?''

''Itu bisa saja terjadi, tidak ada yang aneh Kibum. Banyak faktor yang menentukan golongan darah, jenis golongan darah tidak menentukan apa-apa. Banyak yang keliru dan salah mengartikan soal itu.''

''Tapi Ibuku dan Kyuhyun memiliki golongan darah A, mungkinkah jika aku memiliki golongan darah B? Apa golongan darah ayahku B?''

''Itu bisa saja, karena golongan darah A dan B akan menghasilkan keturunan dengan golongan darah A, B atau AB. Sudahlah tidak perlu memikirkan hal seperti itu, sekarang kita fokus soal pesta pernikahan kita.''

Kibum memasukan berkas pemeriksaan itu ke dalam amplop lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas. Kibum rasa ucapan Changmin masuk akal, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Selama ini tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, semuanya berjalan normal kecuali kecemburuan yang selalu adiknya rasakan.

''Kau benar Chwang, banyak yang harus kita urus. Sebenarnya aku menyukai pesta sederhana tanpa banyak undangan, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin mengingat ayahmu memiliki banyak sekali undangan orang penting.''

''Jika kau ingin seperti itu, kita lakukan seperti yang kau mau. Jangan memikirkan soal orangtuaku, ini pernikahan kita berdua.''

''Tidak Chwang, bukan maksudku seperti itu. Orangtua memegang peran penting dalam pernikahan anak-anaknya, apalagi ini persatuan dua keluarga. Hanya saja...''

''Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Aku tahu kalau kau merasa tidak enak pada status orangtuaku. Aku bisa mengerti tetapi ini pernikahan kita, sekali seumur hidup. Aku ingin kau melakukan semua yang kau suka dan inginkan begitupun denganku, aku juga tidak menyukai pesta besar seperti pertunangan kita waktu itu.''

''Kau benar Chwang tapi kita harus memikirkan keinginan orangtua sekalipun tidak sepenuhnya menyetujui itu.''

''Bagaimana? Belum menikah saja kita sudah sangat pusing seperti ini.''

Keduanya saling tatap lalu sama-sama tertawa, mereka merasa kalau mendekati hari pernikahan, selalu saja muncul masalah, kekhawatiran dan ujian. Mereka menyadari kalau pernikahan bukan hal yang mudah tetapi mereka percaya pada kekuatan cinta mereka berdua.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Cho's Family House.**

Kedatangan Kangin membuat Eomma Cho dilanda perasaan takut. Tinggal beberapa minggu Kibum akan menikah, Eomma Cho sangat takut kalau Kangin akan kehilangan kesabaran dan membongkar semuanya. Sejak pria 31 tahun itu datang, Eomma Cho terus mengawasi pria itu. Kangin melihat-lihat foto adiknya sejak kecil dari album foto keluarga.

''Mereka sangat berbeda. Kibum memiliki mata lebih sipit dengan warna kilam kelam, rambutnya pun lurus hitam.'' Ucap Kangin mengomentari foto Kibum dan Kyuhyun saat kecil.

''Mereka adik-kakak, hal itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun Kangin.'' Tegas Eomma Cho, Eomma Cho sedikit kesal dengan komentar Kangin.

''Aku tidak mengatakan mereka bukan kakak-adik Auntie, tentu saja mereka adalah anak Auntie.''

''Kau sudah tahu itu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memberikan Kibum padamu. Saat waktunya tiba, saat dia tahu kenyataan soal jadi dirinya...'' Eomma Cho terlihat tidak sanggup bicara, ''Dia tetap putriku, putri sulungku yang selalu aku cintai dan akan terus berada disisiku.''

''Auntie sangat egois. Aku memang tidak bisa membalas jasa Auntie yang telah membesarkan Kibum tapi aku memiliki hak untuk tinggal bersama adikku. Tidakah Auntie merasa tidak adil? Selama 25 tahun Auntie bersamanya sedangkan aku, aku hanya bersamanya selama 2 tahun.''

''Kau harus sadar Kangin. Dia putriku begitupun dengan orangtua angkatmu yang menganggapmu anak kandungnya. Kau telah hidup dengan orangtua angkat sejak kau berusia 6 tahun, kau sangat menyayangi orangtua angkatmu kan? Apa kau sanggup jika berpisah dari mereka?''

''Aku mengerti tapi apa salah jika aku ingin hidup dengan adik kandungku? Satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang aku punya. Jika saat kejadian itu aku sudah dewasa, mungkin aku akan menjaga Kibum tetapi saat itu aku hanyalah anak berusia 6 tahun.''

''Apa kau tahu, kedatanganmu seperti ini hanya akan menyakiti Kibum. Dia akan terluka dan terpukul, aku tidak ingin dia membenciku jika tahu kalau aku menyembunyikan soal fakta orangtua kandungnya.''

''Auntie, itu yang ingin aku jelaskan pada Kibum. Dia harus tahu siapa dan bagaimana orangtua kandungnya, aku ingin kedua orangtuaku tenang di alam sana. Aku ingin Kibum mengunjungi makam mereka dan mendoakannya. Kibum bisa berbakti pada Auntie dan Uncle karena sosok orangtua untuknya hidup pada diri kalian. Tapi Kibum juga harus tahu dan mengenal orangtua yang telah melahirkannya yaitu Ibuku.''

''Baik, aku juga ingin Kibum mengetahui keluarga kandungnya. Bagaimana pun Ayah kalian adalah kakak kandungku. Tapi Auntie mohon, tahan dirimu sampai Kibum menikah. Setelah Kibum menikah, Auntie yakin Kibum akan lebih mudah menerima dan memahami semuanya.''

Kangin mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, ''Auntie tolong berikan ini saat pernikahan Kibum, ini adalah kalung milik Ibu kandung kami. Ibuku selalu memakai kalung ini, beruntung saat kecelakaan Ibuku tidak mengenakannya. Aku ingin Kibum memakainya saat menikah.''

Eomma Cho mengambil kalung itu, kalung yang sangat cantik. Eomma Cho ingat kalau kalung itu yang dibeli oleh kakaknya saat akan melamar kekasihnya, ''Aku mengenal kalung ini, ini kalung pemberian kakakku untuk Ibu kalian.'' Eomma Cho merasa sedih, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

''Setiap aku merindukan Ibuku, aku selalu memandangi kalung ini. Aku mengingat saat Ibuku memandikanku, menidurkanku dan juga menyuapiku. Aku rasa ingatanku lebih bagus dari anak usia 6 tahun lainnya. Ibuku berkata sebelum pergi, beliau memintaku untuk menatap kalung ini saat aku merindukannya. Tidak aku sangka, hari itu adalah saat terakhir aku melihatnya.''

Eomma Cho tahu, hidup Kangin juga pasti sulit. Selama ini dia tinggal bersama keluarga dari pihak Ibunya, Kangin di asuh oleh kakak dari Ibunya. Keluarga Kim memilih pindah ke Amerika setelah kecelakaan maut itu, bersamaan dengan itu Kibum melakukan pergantian marga dan masuk ke dalam daftar keluarga Cho.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang baru saja tersengat mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. 10 menit terburuk sekaligus terbaik dalam hidupnya, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 tahun tersebut, sebuah kenyataan besar baru saja terungkap. Kibum, dia berlari meninggalkan rumah keluarga Cho. Hatinya benar-benar hancur mengetahui kenyataan soal jati dirinya.

''Tidak mungkin, semua itu pasti salah. Semua yang aku dengar adalah omong kosong.'' Kibum menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu keluar, kakinya terasa lemas dan tidak sanggup lagi berjalan. Dia bukan putri dari keluarga Cho? Orangtuanya telah meninggal 25 tahun lalu dan pria yang dia lihat 5 menit yang lalu adalah kakak kandungnya?

Changmin mendekati Kibum, dia terkejut melihat calon istrinya yang menangis. Tadi Kibum ijin untuk mengambil passport yang tertinggal di kamar lamanya tetapi selama 20 menit Kibum tidak kunjung kembali dan sekarang Changmin melihat Kibum menangis di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri.

''Sayang, ada apa denganmu?''

Kibum langsung berlari memeluk Changmin, ''Bawa aku dari sini, bawa aku pergi.'' Pinta Kibum masih menangis, Changmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi kebingungan. ''Apa kau baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku kau kenapa?'' Changmin tetap meminta penjelasan.

''Kita pergi, ayo kita pergi sekarang!'' Kibum langsung menarik tangan Changmin, membawanya keluar dari kediaman Cho. Kibum langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Changmin yang terparkir di luar gerbang rumah, Changmin menuruti keinginan Kibum dengan menjalankan mobilnya.

Kibum berusaha untuk tegar, dia mencoba untuk tidak menangis walaupun rasa perih di hatinya masih begitu dia rasakan. Saat Kibum sampai di rumah, dia langsung mengambil passport di dalam kamarnya. Saat akan berpamitan pada Ibunya sekaligus memberitahu kalau dia akan segera mendaftarkan pernikahan, Kibum tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan Ibunya dengan Kangin.

 _''Auntie sangat egois. Aku memang tidak bisa membalas jasa Auntie yang telah membesarkan Kibum tapi aku memiliki hak untuk tinggal bersama adikku. Tidakah Auntie merasa tidak adil? Selama 25 tahun Auntie bersamanya sedangkan aku, aku hanya bersamanya selama 2 tahun.''_

Itu yang pertama Kibum dengar. Kibum diam dan terus mendengarkan pembicaraan Ibunya dengan pria yang baru dia ketahui kakak kandungnya. Pria itu Kibum kenal, bahkan pria itu datang saat pertunangannya. Tapi Kibum tidak pernah menyangka jika kenyataan itu begitu pahit, bagaimana bisa dia hidup selama 25 tahun bersama dengan keluarga yang bukan keluarga kandungnya.

''Aku tidak akan bertanya, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk cerita padaku.'' Ucap Changmin menyadari jika Kibum memiliki sebuah masalah besar yang membuat wajah kekasihnya terlihat begitu sedih.

''Chwang, kita daftarkan pernikahan kita hari ini.'' Kibum memberikan passport miliknya, Changmin menatapnya heran. ''Sayang, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu, bukankan kau bilang...''

''Apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?'' Bentak Kibum tiba-tiba, Changmin sangat terkejut karenanya. ''Sa-yang?'' Changmin sampai kesulitan menelan salivanya sendiri.

''Hentikan! Hentikan mobil ini sekarang! Biarkan aku pergi, biarkan aku pergi.'' Kibum memukul-mukul kaca mobil, Changmin bertambah kaget lalu menghentikan mobilnya. ''Kibum tolong sadar! Tatap mataku sekarang!'' Changmin menahan tangan Kibum, tangannya perlahan naik lalu meremas bahu Kibum dengan terus menatap kekasihnya itu.

''Sekarang kau memilikiku, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Tolong percaya padaku dan berhenti membuatku khawatir.'' Hanya ketulusan yang Kibum lihat dari mata Changmin, hal itu membuat Kibum lebih tenang lalu memeluk Changmin. ''Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Changmin~'' Kibum kembali menangis membuat Changmin memeluknya erat.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Morning, WonKyu's House.**

 **Every dream that I have is about you, I don't wanna wake up. Baby I'll lean on to you when I have and I can't get enough.**

 **When I hear your voice, then my heart don't have a choice.. But to give in, give it all or surrounder. Give you all of my love,**

 **Baby tell me what to do.. You have been always in my heart, from the start.. You are the one.. You are the one..**

''Good morning.''

Kyuhyun mendongak, menemukan wajah Siwon yang menyapanya di pagi hari. Wajah khas bangun tidur itu tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang hanya ditunjukan untuknya. Hati Kyuhyun menghangat, dia merasa begitu bahagia karenanya.

''Selamat pagi. Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun.'' Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, tidur nyenyak membuat tubuhnya terasa segar.

''Karena tidur cukup, sekarang aku bisa bangun lebih cepat.'' Siwon menelusupkan telapak tangan kanannya di bawah punggung Kyuhyun, menarik Kyuhyun untuk lebih dekat lalu memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. ''Ternyata kau suka tidur mendengkur.''

''Ukh!'' Kyuhyun melayangkan pukulan pelan di dada bidang Siwon yang hanya berbalut kaos V-Neck nipis. ''Aku tidak pernah mendengkur, Choi Siwon.'' Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan cemberut. Siwon hanya tertawa kecil, ''Tentu kau tidak tahu soal itu, aku yang melihat itu.''

''Menyebalkan.'' Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Siwon menepuk pelan dahi Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya, mengambil bantal miliknya lalu melemparnya pelan tepat di wajah istrinya. ''Ayo bangun!'' Siwon sempat tersenyum jahil lalu pergi keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun yang sudah berwajah kesal mulai menggigit bantal milik Siwon, ''Aku benar-benar ingin menggigit kupingnya!''

 **You got the key to my heart, baby use it now before it's too late. Why can't you see, you and me, can do it. There's no reason to wait.**

 **With every breath, I keep falling deeper. Every beat of my heart, it feel stonger. And I'll never let this feeling go, now that I found you baby, I won't let go!**

 **Siwon's Pov-**

Pagi yang sangat bahagia untukku. Aku tidak akan lagi menyia-nyiakan moment seperti ini, moment bersama dengan seorang istri yang luar biasa. Luar biasa? Sejujurnya Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe istri yang bisa banyak hal. Dia payah dalam memasak, benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan jika urusan makanan.

''Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau makan sosis gosong, tapi itu lebih baik daripada sosis mentah.'' Kyuhyun memberikan cengiran terbaiknya, sudah aku bilang kalau dia itu payah.

''Baiklah, mungkin ini lebih baik. Sosis yang belum matang mengandung banyak bakteri jadi ini...'' Aku mengangkat sosis yang berwarna cokelat dibagian bawahnya, ''Ini tidak buruk.'' Aku membalas senyumannya.

Kyuhyun terlihat senang lalu mulai membuatkanku hot dog, dia begitu bersemangat membuatnya. Bagaimana rasanya? Ayo kita cicipi masakan gosong ala istriku ini.

''Saus apa ini? Kenapa rasanya seperti berisi mayones semua?''

''Memang seharusnya berapa takarannya? Aku pikir mayones harus lebih banyak agar enak.''

''Luar biasa, aku baru pertama makan yang seperti ini.''

Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa, ''Kalau begitu tidak perlu di makan, nanti kau sakit perut.'' Kyuhyun menarik piringku, dia terlihat marah. Aku menahan piring yang akan Kyuhyun bawa, ''Aku masih bisa memakannya, aku akan menghabiskannya.'' Kyuhyun menatapku lalu tersenyum, ''Jika sudah masuk mulut, rasanya akan berubah lezat karena saat makan kau melihatku.''

''Mwo? Astaga!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Weekend, at Seoul Forest.**

 **There's something about the way that you smile, something about the way you hold me. I'm falling Babe, I'm falling for you. I'm falling crazy in love.**

 **Something about how I'm feeling inside, I can't forget the day you hold me.** **I'm falling Babe, I'm falling for you. I'm falling crazy in love.**

Seperti janji Siwon, pria berdimple itu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk jalan-jalan. Siwon menyebutnya itu kencan, kencan kedua mereka. Banyak alasan untuk menyebut Seoul Forest tempat yang menarik, salah satu keunggulan tempat ini, pengunjung bisa mengendarai sepeda di sepanjang hutan wisata tersebut.

''Mau naik sepeda?'' Tawar Siwon, Kyuhyun sangat suka bersepeda dia langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Siwon tertawa melihatnya, ''Dasar anak kecil.'' Siwon berjalan ke tempat penyewaan, dia menyewa Adults Tandem Bikes. Dengan mengeluarkan 6000 won, mereka bisa berkeliling selama 1 jam dengan sepeda couple tersebut.

''Kau mau di depan atau belakang?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung naik di sepeda bagian belakang, ''Ayo cepat naik.'' Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun naik ke atas sepeda. Keduanya mulai mengayuh, menelusuri jalanan hutan yang rindang dan jauh dari kebisingan kota.

Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya, membiarkan Siwon yang mengayuh seorang diri. Dia tertawa lepas dengan membiarkan wajahnya terkena angin, ''Lebih cepat Siwon!'' Teriak Kyuhyun, rasanya dia begitu lepas dan semua masalah ikut terbang oleh angin.

Siwon merasakan kalau Kyuhyun tidak mengayuh, dia terus mengayuh dengan sekuat tenaga membuat sepeda itu melaju dengan cepat. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa tertawa dengan begitu lepas seperti itu. Saat melihat penjual ice cream, Siwon menghentikan kayuhannya.

''Kenapa berhenti?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Sana beli ice cream, aku haus.'' Siwon mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengambil satu lembar uang. Kyuhyun cemberut, dia merasa seperti anak kecil saja. Kyuhyun tetap turun dari sepeda lalu membeli dua ice cream untuknya dan Siwon. Siwon ikut turun dari sepeda setelah sebelumnya mengunci sepeda itu.

''Coklat untukku.'' Siwon mengambil satu ice rasa cokelat dari tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali cemberut, rasa cokelat adalah favoritenya. ''Siwon, aku mau beli itu.'' Kyuhyun menunjuk penjual survenir. Siwon menatap arah tunjuk Kyuhyun, ''Kita beli.'' Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun mendekati penjual survenir.

''Coba pakai ini.'' Siwon mengambil penjepit rambut berwarna silver, ukurannya tidak terlalu kecil tapi juga tidak besar. Kyuhyun mencoba memakainnya di rambut, ''Bagaimana?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum, jepitan itu sangat cantik untuk Kyuhyun. ''Aku beli itu.'' Siwon memberikan selembar uang pada penjual jepitan lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tadi.

''Tuan kembaliannya?'' Teriak penjual survenir, Siwon biasa tidak mengambil kembalian jika itu penjual kecil. ''Kau tidak mengambil kembaliannya?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Harga itu sesuai dengan jepitan cantik ini, kau terlihat sangat cantik memakai itu.'' Puji Siwon, Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya panas dan yakin kalau wajahnya mulai memerah. ''Mau berkeliling lagi?'' Tawar Siwon. Dengan semangat Kyuhyun menjawab, ''Ayo!''

Sebelum Kyuhyun naik, Siwon terlebih dahulu bicara. ''Tapi kayuh dengan benar, kau itu sangat berat Kyuhyun.'' Kyuhyun hanya cemburut karena disebut seperti itu.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Kibum's Apartment.**

Sudah dua hari Kibum masih tidak ingin bicara. Changmin menemani kekasihnya itu dengan setia walaupun Kibum masih belum mau mengatakan masalahnya pada Changmin. Wanita 27 tahun itu mulai demam, Changmin panik dan kembali mengambil cuti untuk merawat Kibum. Kibum tidak ingin keluarganya tahu teruma Ibunya tahu kalau dia sakit, Kibum juga tidak ingin adiknya tahu.

''Ayolah Kibum, kau harus makan.'' Changmin meletakan mangkuk berisi bubur wijen, sudah 5 kali dia meminta Kibum untuk makan. Kibum menggeleng, ''Aku tidak lapar, aku haus Chang.'' Jawab Kibum dengan suara paruh dan lemah, sekarang Changmin sangat merasa khawatir.

''Apa yang terjadi padamu Kibum-ah?'' Batin Changmin sambil membantu Kibum minum. Sejak Kibum menangis saat keluar dari rumah orangtuanya, tunangannya itu langsung sakit dan tidak mau bicara. Changmin ingin bertanya pada calon mertuanya tapi Kibum pasti akan marah jika Changmin melakukannya.

''Sekarang kau tidurlah.'' Changmin mencium kening Kibum, menaikan selimutnya sampai menutupi bawah dagu Kibum. Setelah Kibum menutup mata, Changmin keluar dari kamar lalu menghubungi Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Hujan lebat tiba-tiba turun, Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghentikan acara kencan mereka dengan naik ke dalam mobil, pakaian mereka basah terkena hujan. Padahal hari itu musim panas, hujan memang biasa turun dengan tiba-tiba saat musim panas.

''Astaga, kau basah Siwon.'' Kyuhyun mengambil banyak tissue dari atas dashboard, dia mulai mengeringkan wajah Siwon yang basah oleh air hujan. Siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia juga mengeringkan wajah Kyuhyun. ''Apa kau kedinginan?'' Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Tidak terlalu, bajuku sebentar lagi juga kering.'' Kyuhyun memakai blouse putih yang sekarang basah dan memperlihatkan bagian dalam pakaian Kyuhyun.

Siwon juga tidak memakai jas ataupun jaket, dia hanya memakai kaos polo yang sama basahanya seperti Kyuhyun. ''Kau bisa sakit, Kyuhyun.'' Siwon mencari pakaian di bangku belakang, biasanya dia membawa pakaian ganti. Kyuhyun menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, meniupnya perlahan agar terasa sedikit hangat.

''Aku menemukan kaos. Kaos ini mungkin kebesaran untukmu tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau memakai kemeja basah.''

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, ''Aku harus ganti disini?'' Siwon mengangguk, ''Aku akan menutup mata, jadi kau bisa ganti disini.'' Siwon menutup kedua matanya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa percaya pada Siwon, dia pasti akan mengintip tapi hal yang paling ditakutkan jika diluar ada yang melihat bagaimana? Siwon tidak terlalu masalah karena pria itu adalah suaminya.

''Tidak perlu Siwon, sekarang kita pulang saja.'' Tolak Kyuhyun mengembalikan kembali kaos itu pada Siwon.

''Nanti kau...'' Siwon berhenti bicara, ''Kyuhyun, jepitanmu kemana?'' Siwon tidak melihat jepitan di rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyentuh rambutnya sendiri, ''Ah, iya! Sepertinya jepitan itu terjatuh.'' Kyuhyun mulai sibuk mencari disekitar mobil, Siwon membantunya mencari tapi mereka tidak menemukan jepitan itu.

''Jepitan itu pasti terjatuh saat kita di sepeda.'' Kyuhyun terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

''Sudahlah, nanti kau bisa membelinya lagi. Lagipula itu bukan jepitan mahal.''

Kyuhyun hanya cemberut. Bukan masalah harga tapi itu adalah barang pertama yang Siwon berikan untuknya. Tentu itu sesuatu yang spesial mengingat sejak menikah baru-baru ini Siwon bersikap begitu manis dan baik hati, pria itu banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini.

''Mau ganti baju tidak? Aku akan tutup mata jika kau merasa malu.''

''Bukan malu tapi aku akan rugi jika kau lihat.''

''Rugi? Astaga..'' Siwon memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil lalu merebut kaos dari tangan Siwon, ''Tutup matamu dengan rapat!'' Siwon menurut lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing blouse lalu membalikan badannya, perlahan dia melepas pakaiannya yang basah lalu menggantinya dengan kaos kebesaran milik Siwon.

''Sudah selesai, kau bisa membuka matamu.'' Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap Siwon. Siwon memperhatikan tubuh Kyuhyun yang memakai kaosnya, ''Tidak buruk walaupun badanmu tenggelam tapi itu lebih baik daripada baju basahmu.''

Kyuhyun kembali menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, hujan masih begitu lebat tapi mereka malah diam di dalam mobil dan tidak segera pulang. Melihat itu membuat Siwon menggenggam telapak tangan Kyuhyun, ''Kau mau tahu cara agar cepat hangat?''

''Bagaimana caranya?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon meletakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun di dadanya, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, bibir tipis Siwon menyentuh permukaan bibir Kyuhyun. Menciumnya lembut tanpa tuntutan, ciuman yang membuat tubuh keduanya tiba-tiba menghangat.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dilihatnya mata gelap Siwon yang menatapnya lembut. Siwon memasukkan lidahnnya mencium Kyuhyun dengan panas. Menjelajahi tiap ruangan yang ada di sana, memainkan lidahnya yang disambut dengan lidah Kyuhyun yang melilit lidahnya. Ciuman yang dengan mudah membakar tubuh Kyuhyun sampai ke ujung kaki.

''Apa sudah hangat?'' Tanya Siwon sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya, pria itu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan karena terkena hujan dan terlihat mulai kering.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya dan Kyuhyun semakin hangat. Kyuhyun merasa bahagia, pelukan dan ciuman itu yang selalu Kyuhyun inginkan dari Siwon sekarang dia bisa merasakannya. Sama seperti rasa cintanya yang tidak pernah berubah atau pudar, harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta Siwon pun tidak pernah berkurang.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, dia berhenti saling bertatapan dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Siwon, mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas. ''Changmin?'' Kyuhyun melihat nomor Changmin yang menghubunginya.

''Untuk apa dia menghubungimu?'' Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, dia menerima panggilan dari calon kakak iparnya itu. ''Iya, ada apa Changmin?''

''Kyuhyun kau ada dimana?''

Kyuhyun sempat melirik Siwon, ''Aku ada di jalan, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?''

''Ini soal Kibum, sekarang dia sedang sakit.''

''Apa? Kibum sakit? Dia sakit apa Changmin? Apa kau sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit?''

''Itu masalahnya Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit bahkan dia melarangku memberitahumu ataupun Eomma Cho. Sepertinya Kibum mempunyai masalah tapi dia tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku.''

''Baiklah, aku akan ke apartemannya sekarang.'' Kyuhyun mematikan panggilannya. Siwon mendengar semuanya lalu bertanya, ''Kibum sakit? Dia sakit apa? Sepertinya parah, Changmin terlihat sangat khawatir.''

''Aku tidak tahu dia sakit apa. Sekarang kita ke apartemennya.'' Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian dia mulai bersin, ''Hatcchi~'' Hidungnya langsung memerah. Siwon memberikan tissue pada Kyuhyun, ''Lihat Kyuhyun, kau juga sepertinya sakit.'' Kyuhyun menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal, ''Mungkin hanya flu, ayo Siwon sekarang kita ke apartemen Kibum.''

''Baiklah.'' Siwon menjalankan mobilnya lalu meninggalkan area Seoul Forest.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Siapa sih yang cocok untuk jadi jodoh Donghae? Setelah Kibum tahu, apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya? Pada dasarnya Siwon sih emang suka cium-cium hahaha**


	16. Chapter 16

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Family, OOC.**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Siwon mematikan mesin mobilnya saat sampai di depan apartemen Kibum. Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya, sebelum keluar Siwon terlebih dahulu menahan. ''Tenanglah Kyuhyun, jangan abaikan kesehatanmu juga.'' Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun saat akan keluar dari mobil.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, ''Aku baik-baik saja, sekarang Kibum sedang sakit.'' Kyuhyun melepas tangan Siwon yang menahannya dengan lembut tapi Siwon justru meletakan telapak tangannya diatas kening Kyuhyun. ''Tubuhmu panas, kau pasti demam.'' Kyuhyun meletakan telapak tangannya sendiri di keningnya, ''Yah, mungkin karena kehujanan tapi aku baik-baik saja. Ayolah Siwon, kita harus melihat kondisi kakakku.''

''Baiklah, setelah itu kita harus ke rumah sakit.''

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil diikuti Siwon. Keduanya masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen dengan tujuan lantai 7, di lantai 7 lebih tepatnya di depan apartemen bernomor 702, Kyuhyun menekan bel yang berada di samping pintu. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun menekan, pintu tidak kunjung dibuka. ''Apa mereka ke rumah sakit? Aku akan menghubungi Changmin.'' Saat Kyuhyun akan mengeluarkan ponselnya, pintu apartemen terbuka.

''Changmin-sshi, bagaimana dengan Kibum?'' Tanya Siwon begitu Changmin membuka pintu. Bukan menjawab, Changmin justru keluar dari apartemen. ''Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin bicara denganmu.'' Ucap Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menatapnya heran, Changmin terlihat panik dan Siwon ikut khawatir. ''Dia baik-baik saja kan?'' Tanya Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal suaminya itu, ''Demi Tuhan diam Siwon, biar Changmin bicara denganku, kenapa kau begitu sangat khawatir? Seperti mengkhawatirkan kekasih saja.'' Sindir Kyuhyun, jujur dia kesal dengan rasa khawatir Siwon yang _berlebihan_.

''Baiklah Kyuhyun, baik. Aku memang tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan seorang teman seperti ini, aku mengerti.''

Kyuhyun memutar mata, ''Dia hanya flu, iya kan Changmin? Kibum tidak pernah sakit selain flu selama ini.''

''Iya, badannya panas sepertinya itu gejala awal flu. Tapi ada yang membuatku bingung, Kibum tidak mau bicara atau makan. Dia juga melarangku untuk memberitahu Ibunya bahkan dia juga melarangku untuk memberitahumu.'' Jelas Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

''Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Apa karena aku sudah menikah, dia tidak ingin lagi merepotkanku. Saat kami sakit, kami selalu saling merawat tapi sekarang... Changmin, apa Kibum bertingkah aneh?''

Changmin teringat dengan Kibum yang menangis saat keluar dari rumah orangtuanya. ''Sepertinya dia bertengkar dengan Ibunya. Saat kami kesana, Kibum keluar sambil menangis. Saat itu kami kesana untuk mengambil passport, setelahnya Kibum memaksa untuk menikah lebih cepat.''

''Mungkin saja Kibum bertengkar dengan Eomma, tapi alasan mereka bertengkar apa? Kibum akan menikah, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dipertengkaran.'' Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti.

''Aku menduga keduanya memiliki ketidaksepakatan dalam suatu hal. Mungkin itu yang membuat Kibum kesal lalu dia ingin kami mempercepat untuk mendaftar pernikahan.'' Changmin masih dengan dugaannya. Dugaan Changmin mungkin masuk akal walaupun bukan itu penyebabnya.

''Daripada kita bicara disini, lebih baik kita lihat kondisi Kibum. Jika dia tidak diobati segera, pernikahan akan terganggu.'' Ucapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin setuju, ''Baiklah, ayo masuk.'' Changmin masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam apartemen diikuti Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Sekarang Kibum sedang tidur, sepertinya dia mulai lelah menangis lalu tertidur. Wajahnya pucat walaupun demamnya sudah turun. Kyuhyun langsung memeriksa kondisi kakaknya, dia sedih melihat wajah pucat saudaranya. ''Bisa saja dia stress menjelang penikahan, ya Tuhan aku tidak tega melihatnya terbaring lemah.'' Kyuhyun mencium tangan kiri kakaknya.

''Apa dia sudah minum obat?'' Tanya Siwon.

Changmin melihat obat yang dia siapkan sudah Kibum minum, ''Dia meminumnya saat tadi aku keluar, sejak semalam dia selalu menolak untuk minum obat.''

''Changmin kau harus menjaganya dengan baik, jangan biarkan sakitnya semakin parah. Jika dia tidak ingin aku khawatir, aku tidak akan menampakan diriku di depannya. Karena dia ada yang menjaga, aku bisa lega sekarang. Changmin, tolong jaga kakakku.''

Changmin tersenyum, ''Setidaknya setelah memberitahumu, aku jadi lega. Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaganya sampai dia sembuh seperti sedia kala. Aku sangat mencintainya, aku pasti akan selalu berada disisinya.''

''Terima kasih banyak Changmin, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa Changmin-ah.'' Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Changmin lalu kembali mencium tangan Kibum, ''Cepatlah sembuh Eonnie, aku mencintaimu.'' Setelah itu Kyuhyun keluar diikuti oleh Siwon. Siwon berjalan dibelakang Kyuhyun saat keduanya meninggalkan apartemen.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Sesampainya di rumah, keduanya sama-sama terserang flu. Dengan kepala berat, badan panas sampai hidung berair, keduanya sakit di waktu yang bersamaan. Entah kenapa mereka merasa hal itu sesuatu yang menggelikan, apa _antibody_ keduanya sedang dalam tingkat terendah sampai mereka terserang flu hanya karena terguyur air hujan?

Siwon yang biasanya kuat juga sepertinya hanya menerima dirinya yang sekarang harus merasakan sakit yang entah terakhir kali dia rasakan. Kyuhyun sendiri memang paling tidak bisa terkena air hujan, air hujan yang mengandung asam itu membuat antibodynya semakin lemah, saat kekebalan tubuh melemah, tubuh tidak bisa melewan hawa dingin yang berakhir dengan masuknya penyakit.

''Hatchii~ Ukh, astaga. Kyu-kyuhyun kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita harus memanggil dokter?'' Tanya Siwon yang tengah berbalut selimut tebal itu masih mengingat seseorang yang berbaring disebelahnya.

''Aku tidak suka minum obat, setelah tidur aku pasti sembuh.'' Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara serak, khas orang sakit.

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu membuat Siwon berusaha untuk duduk, dia ingin memeriksa Kyuhyun yang pasti tidak akan sembuh begitu saja jika tidak minum obat. ''Kau panas, kau harus minum obat Kyuhyun.'' Siwon menempelkan telapak tangannya diatas kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, ''Aku baik-baik saja.'' Kyuhyun keras kepala.

Pintu terdengar diketuk lalu Ahjumma Kim masuk dengan membawa dua mangkuk bubur dan obat. Beruntunglah mereka tidak tinggal berdua, setidaknya masih ada Ahjumma Kim yang bisa mengurus pasangan yang tengah sakit tersebut. ''Tuan, Nyonya, saya bawakan bubur dan obat.'' Ahjumma Kim meletakan nampan yang dibawanya diatas meja yang ada disana.

''Kyu, cepat makan dan minum obat. Ahjumma, suapi Kyuhyun dan paksa dia minum obat.'' Perintah Siwon. ''Berikan bubur itu, aku akan memakannya sendiri.'' Tambah Siwon. Ahjumma Kim memberikan satu mangkuk pada Siwon. Siwon sepertinya cukup kuat untuk melawan flu yang menyerangnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ''Aku ti-dak lapar.'' Kyuhyun masih tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Siwon meletakan kembali mangkuk itu lalu dia berusaha untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, ''Ayolah Kyuhyun, kau bukan anak kecil.'' Siwon tetap memaksa.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun cukup kuat apalagi hanya sakit flu seperti itu, tapi sejak kecil dia memang tidak bisa minum obat. Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di tempat tidur walaupun wajahnya terlihat cemberut. Siwon menggelengkan kepala melihatnya, dia baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun sulit untuk minum obat.

''Mau aku suapi?'' Tawar Siwon karena Kyuhyun tetap tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun menatap padanya lalu menganggukan kepala. Siwon meminta mangkuk dari Ahjumma, ''Mangkuk yang satu lagi bawa saja ke bawah, kami akan makan ini bersama.'' Ucap Siwon pada Ahjumma.

''Baik, semoga cepat sembuh.'' Ahjumma Kim membawa mangkuk bubur Siwon lalu keluar dari kamar. Sekarang di dalam kamar itu hanya ada dua orang yang sama-sama sedang sakit.

''Buka mulutmu.'' Siwon mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun, hanya tiga suap Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau. Sekarang Siwon benar-benar seperti sedang merawat anaknya yang sakit. ''Hanya tiga suap? Jika perutmu kosong, kau tidak akan cepat sembuh.'' Siwon kembali menyuapi tapi Kyuhyun tetap menolak. ''Sudahlah Siwon, perutku sudah kenyang.''

Siwon menyerah, paling tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam perut Kyuhyun. Siwon mengambil obat dan gelas berisi air putih, ''Sekarang minum obatmu, setelah itu tidur.'' Siwon memberikan satu kaplet obat ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Bukannya langsung di minum, Kyuhyun hanya memandangi obat itu. Dia terlihat begitu ragu untuk memasukan obatnya ke dalam mulut.

''Apa yang kau tunggu? Hanya masukan ke dalam mulut lalu minum, apa susahnya menelan obat itu?'' Siwon tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa meminum obat.

''Aku tidak suka obat seperti ini, bagaimana kalau sirup?'' Kyuhyun memberikan kembali obatnya pada Siwon. Siwon menghela nafasnya, ''Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah minum obat?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Jarang, kecuali aku sangat kesakitan.''

''Kyuhyun, kau sudah dewasa. Anak 5 tahun saja bisa meminum obat, ada apa denganmu yang tidak bisa meminum obat sekecil ini?''

Kyuhyun tetap menolak. Siwon memikirkan cara agar Kyuhyun mau menelannya. Siwon memiliki sebuah ide yang bagus. Pertama dia meletakan kembali obatnya lalu Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari depan. ''Bukan tidak bisa, tapi aku tidak terbiasa minum obat.'' Bisik Kyuhyun begitu Siwon memeluknya. ''Dasar, anak kecil.'' Siwon terkekeh sendiri.

Dengan perlahan Siwon memasukan obat ke dalam mulutnya, meletakan obat itu di ujung lidahnya. Setelah itu Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, kedua tangan Siwon menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun. ''Lep-ass!'' Pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menurutinya, Siwon justru mendekatkan bibirnya. Hanya dalam hitungan 5 detik, Siwon berhasil menyentuhkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dilihat mata gelap Siwon yang menatapnya lembut. Siwon memasukkan lidahnnya mencium Kyuhyun. Menjelajahi tiap ruangan yang ada di sana, memainkan lidahnya yang disambut dengan lidah Kyuhyun yang melilit lidahnya. Saat lidah itu bertemu, dengan cepat Siwon memasukan obatnya ke dalam tenggorokan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata lalu melepas paksa ciuman Siwon, ''Apa yang kau masukan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit membentak. Siwon mengusap bibirnya yang basah, tanpa menjawab Siwon memberikan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meminum airnya untuk menghilangkan sesuatu yang terasa menempel di ujung tenggorokannya.

''Cara baru meminum obat dengan cara ciuman.'' Siwon tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun menatapnya lalu ikut tersenyum, ''Kau memang banyak akal.'' Siwon kembali tersenyum, rasanya ciuman singkat itu masih terasa di bibirnya. ''Second kiss on the bed?'' Siwon menghitung, Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau itu ciuman kedua mereka diatas tempat tidur.

Siwon merasa kalau penolakannya dulu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa kecuali penyesalan. ''Kyuhyun, setelah apa yang telah kita lalui... Aku rasa sekarang saatnya untuk memulai segalanya dari awal. Bukan membuang masa lalu, tapi kita harus memulai kehidupan baru kita.''

''Kehidupan baru? Dari mana kita harus memulainya, Siwon? Jujur, aku tidak tahu dimana awal kisah kita berdua.''

Siwon berpikir, ''Pernikahan. Aku ingin kita menikah lagi.''

Jawaban Siwon membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, ''Me-nikah lagi? Apa yang kau pikirkan, kau ingin semua orang membicarakan kita? Kau seorang pengusaha dan kau ingin kita melangsungkan pernikahan lagi. Itu akan menjadi tanda tanya untuk semua orang.''

''Bukan pernikahan seperti itu Kyuhyun. Secara pemerintah kita sudah menikah, kita tidak perlu saksi atau pesta untuk pernikahan kedua kita.''

''Ja-di, pernikahan seperti apa yang kau maksud?''

''Aku ingin menikah lagi denganmu, hanya berdua denganmu dihadapan Tuhan. Aku ingin mengulangi janji pernikahan itu lalu menjalankannya dengan sebaik mungkin.''

Kedua mata Kyuhyun langsung menatap ke dalam mata hitam Siwon. Mencoba untuk masuk, mencari kesungguhan darinya dan Kyuhyun tidak menemukan kebohongan dari mata itu. Hatinya menghangat dengan sendirinya, rasanya kata-kata Siwon adalah hal terbaik yang pernah dia dengar. Dia ingin menikah lagi dan menjalankan kewajibannya, apa ini artinya mereka akan menjalani pernikahan yang sesuangguhnya?

''Si-won, apa ini artinya... Kita akan benar-benar bersatu? Maksudku, pernikahan kita akan seperti pernikahan pasangan lainnya? Bukan hanya sekedar status atau tinggal bersama?''

''Yah Kyuhyun, pernikahan yang sesungguhnya. Kita akan hidup bersama dengan anak-anak kita, melakukan semua yang pasangan lakukan termasuk saling mengasihi.''

Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Siwon ingin mengulangi janji pernikahan itu, itu artinya dia akan memakai gaun pengantin lagi. Kyuhyun tahu kalau pernikahan mereka waktu itu tidak diinginkan oleh Siwon. Pria itu hanya sekedar mengucapkan janji di bibir namun tidak dengan hatinya, tapi berbeda dengan sekarang, Siwon terlihat serius dengan perasaannya.

''Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, aku terlalu senang sampai aku ingin menangis.'' Mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, Siwon menyentuh pipi kiri Kyuhyun. ''Menangislah asalkan itu tangis kebahagiaan.'' Kyuhyun menghapus airmata yang mulai keluar, ''Siwon, jika ini suatu lamaran, ini sangat tidak romantis. Kau telah gagal di lamaran pertama, dan sekarang gagal lagi?'' Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng.

''Lalu kau ingin seperti apa? Beginilah caraku melamar orang yang bukan perawan. Aku akan melamar dengan romantis jika orang itu...''

''Orang itu belum kau sentuh?'' Potong Kyuhyun, ''Kau pikir siapa yang melakukan itu? Setelah belasan kali menolak, kau tidak menolak saat dirimu kehilangan kendali.''

''Begitulah laki-laki. Tapi aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu.''

''Baiklah, aku terima pertanggung jawabanmu itu. Eoh, kenapa kau tidak minum obat? Bagaimana kita bisa menikah jika kau tidak sembuh.'' Kyuhyun baru ingat kalau Siwon sama sakitnya seperti dia. ''Baiklah Nyonya Choi.'' Siwon sedikit menggoda.

''Kita sama-sama sakit, bukankah itu kejadian langka? Aku pikir kau memiliki fisik yang sangat kuat mengingat tubuhmu begitu kekar.''

Siwon telah selesai dengan bubur dan obatnya. Siwon menoleh pada Kyuhyun saat mendapat pertanyaan itu, ''Sudah lama aku tidak olahraga, karena itu kekebalan tubuhku menurun. Setelah sembuh mungkin aku akan rutin ke gym lagi.''

''Bagaimana kita olahraga bersama, tapi aku ingin olahraga di tempat Seunghyun karena dia sudah menjadi pelatihku.''

Siwon mengingat pria yang mendatanginya saat Kyuhyun pergi waktu itu, pria yang saat itu bahkan mengancamnya. ''Oh pria yang makan denganmu di restoran ayam.'' Ucap Siwon tidak sadar dengan ucapannya.

''Darimana kau tahu kalau kami makan di restoran ayam? Siwon, aku rasa aku tidak pernah memberitahumu soal itu.''

Siwon sadar, hampir saja dia mengaku kalau dia mengikuti Kyuhyun waktu itu. ''Kau pernah mengatakannya, kau bilang itu perayaan kecil. Yah, kau pernah memberitahuku makanya aku tahu.''

Kyuhyun merasa heran, kapan dia memberitahu Siwon soal makan bersama itu. Yah, saat itu Kyuhyun memang mengajak Seunghyun dan Mino makan bersama untuk merayakan pekerjaan baru tapi... Mungkin dia lupa kalau pernah memberitahu Siwon soal itu, lagipula itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dirahasiakan.

''Oh begitu.'' Kyuhyun mulai menguap, ''Obat itu mulai bereaksi, ayo kita tidur.'' Kyuhyun mulai mempernyaman posisinya untuk tidur. Siwon melakukan hal yang sama lalu mematikan lampu dan tidur disamping Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai memeluknya erat agar keduanya merasa lebih hangat. Berada dipelukan Siwon adalah hal ternyaman yang pernah Kyuhyun rasakan dan rasa sakitnya terlupakan begitu saja.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **3 Days Later, Kibum's Apartment.**

Kibum masih tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan hal yang baru dia ketahui pada Changmin. Dia takut kalau respon dari Changmin tidak sesuai dengan yang dia harapkan, bagaimana jika Changmin tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka setelah tahu jati diri Kibum yang sebenarnya.

Kibum bukan seorang _Cho_ , dia dan Kyuhyun berbeda. Kibum tidak tahu bagaimana keluarganya, apakah sama seperti keluarga Cho yang terpandang dan memiliki segalanya? Kibum masih belum bisa menerima jika dirinya bukan bagian dari keluarga Cho, keluarga yang sudah membesarkannya selama 25 tahun.

Kibum bukan orang yang memikirkan uang tapi keluarga Changmin sangat terpandang, apa dia akan diterima jika keluarga Changmin tahu kalau Kibum bukanlah seorang Cho. Tidak ada darah dari Tuan Cho dalam dirinya, dia bukan putri dari Cho Young Hwan. Dia hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang bisa terus bertahan hidup dan besar atas kebaikan keluarga Cho.

Kibum ingin menyangkal semuanya tapi hati kecilnya terus berkata kalau dia harus menerima siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. ''Aku dan Kyuhyun bukan saudara, dia bukan adik kandungku.'' Kibum menangis menatap foto dirinya bersama Kyuhyun. ''Apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya?'' Kibum kembali merasa bersalah, hidup Kyuhyun menderita karenanya. ''Tapi Eomma tetaplah Ibuku, dia adalah Ibuku.''

''Kibum, boleh aku masuk?'' Changmin berbicara dari luar kamar. Kibum meletakan bingkai foto keluarganya di tempat semula sebelum menjawab, ''Masuklah Chwang!'' Jawab Kibum sedikit berteriak. Changmin membuka pintu lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, ''Kau baik-baik saja?'' Tanya Changmin.

''Tentu saja, aku sudah sehat.'' Kibum berusaha untuk tersenyum dan terlihat lebih baik dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Changmin tersenyum lebar melihatnya, ''Jangan sakit lagi, kau membuatku sangat khawatir.'' Changmin memeluknya, Kibum merasa lega karena memiliki Changmin dalam hidupnya.

''Aku mencintaimu Chwang, selalu begitu sejak pertama aku mencintaimu.''

''Jadi kau tidak pernah mencintai Siwon?'' Changmin bertanya dengan hati-hati. Kibum melepaskan pelukannya, kini dia berdiri menghadap Changmin. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Aku rasa tidak, tapi aku menyukainya.'' Kibum tersenyum kecil, cinta dan suka menurutnya sesuatu yang berbeda.

Changmin membawa Kibum untuk duduk di tempat tidur, dia pribadi sangat penasaran dengan kisah cinta terdahulu Kibum. ''Jadi, kau dan dia bersama hanya karena perasaan suka? Apa yang kau sukai darinya?'' Tanya Changmin mulai berani karena Kibum merespon pertanyaannya dengan baik.

''Dia sangat baik, ramah, pintar dan dewasa. Siapa yang tidak suka pada pria seperti itu? Dulu dia sangat populer di kalangan mahasiswi, aku merasa senang saat dia memilihku.''

''Tapi apa Siwon benar-benar menyukaimu dan mencintaimu?''

''Aku rasa begitu, walaupun cara berpacaran kami tidak seromantis seperti di drama. Aku semakin yakin saat melihat kemarahannya saat aku ingin berpisah darinya. Dia bahkan mengambil keputusan besar, dia menikahi adikku bersamaan saat dia sangat marah padaku.''

''Semoga sekarang dia bisa mencintai adikmu, mereka sangat serasi saat bersama. Saat pesta pertunangan kita, mereka terlihat bahagia dan tidak canggung lagi satu sama lain.''

''Aku sangat berharap begitu, aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan adikku.'' Setelah mengatakan itu, dalam hatinya Kibum masih tidak ingin mempercayai kalau Kyuhyun itu bukan adik kandungnya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Siwon's House.**

Sudah beberapa hari sejak keduanya sakit, selama itu juga mereka banyak beristirahat walaupun mereka tetap bekerja. Pekerjaan tentu tidak mungkin ditinggalkan hanya karena sakit flu. Kyuhyun tetap mengajar disekolah sementara Siwon mengurus pekerjaan di kantor, dia menunda beberapa pertemuan diluar karena takut sakitnya bertambah parah.

Saat weekend seperti sekarang, saat Siwon merasa sudah sangat sehat, dia harus merasakan kekesalan karena pria yang mengaku sahabat dekat Kyuhyun datang menjenguk. Bukan hanya sampai disitu, pria itu datang dengan membawa bunga dan makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun, hal itu malah terlihat seperti seorang pria yang mendatangi rumah kekasihnya.

Siwon tidak menyukai pria itu. Bukan kalah tampan atau suara pria itu lebih sexy darinya, tapi pria itu beberapa kali ikut campur pada masalah rumah tangganya. Terakhir pria itu mendatangi kantornya lalu mengancam Siwon dengan alasan dia ingin membela sahabatnya, walaupun begitu Siwon tahu maksud tersembunyi dari pria itu. Siwon masih ingat kata-kata yang pernah pria itu lontarkan padanya.

 _ **''Kita memiliki masalah karena kau telah menyia-nyiakan Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa menerima itu Siwon-shhi.''**_

 _ **''Memangnya kau siapa? Apa urusanmu dengan masalah kami? Kau bahkan bukan keluarga Kyuhyun!''**_

 _ **''Aku memang bukan keluarganya tapi aku peduli padanya. Tidak peduli kau menilai hubungan kami seperti apa, aku akan tetap membela dan melindungi Kyuhyun!''**_

 _ **''Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun memiliki superman sepertimu. Tapi sayangnya kau tidak berhak ikut campur, atau aku bisa menendangmu pergi karena menerobos masuk ke dalam kantorku.''**_

 _ **''Kau berpikir kalau kau bisa mengendalikan semuanya seorang diri. Kau bahkan mengendalikan Kyuhyun dan sekarang kau membuangnya begitu saja. Dimana hati nuranimu, perasaanmu dan otakmu!''**_

 _ **''Pergi sebelum aku memanggil satpam untuk mengusirmu. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat, jangan pernah ikut campur pada masalah kami.''**_

 _ **''Kau akan menyesal Siwon-shhi. Kyuhyun terlalu berharga untuk kau sia-siakan. Saat waktunya tiba, aku pasti akan melihat kau menangis dan mengemis di kaki Kyuhyun. Kita lihat saja nanti, Siwon-shhi.''**_

Siwon merasa jengkel mengingatnya. Pada akhirnya kata-kata pria itu tidak terbukti. Kyuhyun masih berada disisinya tanpa harus dia mengemis karena Siwon tahu bagaimana cinta Kyuhyun untuknya. Walaupun Siwon juga mengakui kalau Kyuhyun yang sekarang tidak sama seperti dulu, sulit untuk membuat Kyuhyun sama seperti dulu lagi.

''Apa kau mulai merasa baik setelah aku datang?'' Tanya Seunghyun dengan manis, yah pria yang datang itu tidak lain adalah Choi Seunghyun. Siwon langsung menoleh cepat, apa-apaan pria itu mengatakan pertanyaan seperti itu? Apa pria itu tidak tahu diri?

Kyuhyun malah tersenyum, ''Aku sudah sembuh Seunghyunie, terima kasih sudah datang.'' Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya itu, apa dia begitu gembira? Siwon hanya menahan diri melihatnya, Siwon tidak bisa marah karena Seunghyun sudah berteman dengan Kyuhyun sejak lama. Dia tidak mungkin mengusir teman Kyuhyun kan?

''Seunghyun-sshi apa kau tidak sibuk? Aku dengar kau membuka Gymnasium, wah kapan-kapan aku akan kesana. Sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak olahraga.'' Ucap Siwon, bertingkah sok ramah tapi juga memamerkan otot lengannya yang kekar.

''Oh tentu saja, lagipula Kyuhyun dan adikmu sudah menjadi member disana. Kalian bertiga bisa pergi bersama-sama.'' Balas Seunghyun, tidak mau kalah Seunghyun juga memamerkan otot lengannya yang tercetak dibalik kemeja panjangnya.

 _''Dia hanya seorang trainer tapi memakai pakaian seperti itu, apa dia ingin terlihat keren?''_ Ucap Siwon dalam hati. Seunghyun memang berpakaian rapih seperti orang kantoran.

''Oh jadi Donghae selalu olahraga disana, apa dia kesana karena _kakak iparnya_ juga olahraga disana?'' Tanya Siwon, dengan penekanan pada kata kakak ipar. Kyuhyun langsung tahu maksud perkataan Siwon itu, Siwon terlalu sensitif soal adiknya sendiri.

''Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, aku melihatnya saat bertemu untuk pertama kali dengan Kyuhyun di tempat gym. Mungkin saja dia member lama, jika pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun disana tidak disengaja.''

Jawaban Seunghyun tidak lantas membuat Siwon puas. Dia justru jadi kesal lagi, mengingat adiknya yang selalu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun walaupun hanya kebetulan.

''Kenapa kau bertanya Siwon, apa kau ingin bergabung bersama kami?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap ke arahnya, ''Aku sudah memiliki tempat Gym yang aku percaya.'' Jawab Siwon lalu matanya mengarah pada Seunghyun. Seunghyun hanya diam walaupun dia tahu maksud perkataan Siwon, tapi itu tidak masalah walaupun Siwon tidak mempercayainya.

''Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh olahraga sebelum kondisimu benar-benar sehat. Lagipula untuk apa kau olahraga, kau tidak akan bertambah cantik juga kan?''

''Astaga Siwon. Kecantikan bukan tujuan utamaku olahraga, aku ingin sehat makanya aku olahraga. Jika kecantikanku bertambah itu hanya nilai lebih dari manfaat olahraga, jadi tidak ada ruginya berolahraga.'' Jujur, Kyuhyun sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Siwon yang berisi larangan namun dalam bentuk kata lain.

''Suamimu benar Kyu, kesehatan nomor satu untukmu jadi kau boleh melanjutkan olahraga setelah benar-benar sembuh. Olahraga juga salah satu cara untuk mencegah penyakit, tapi olahraga harus dalam kondisi fisik yang baik.'' Ucap Seunghyun dengan lembut.

''Oh tentu saja Seunghyun, aku mendengarkan nasihatmu.'' Balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah lembut dan terlihat sangat menurut. Siwon hanya mengomel dalam hatinya, itu semua yang tadi dia katakan. Pria itu pintar sekali mencari kesempatan tapi Siwon tidak akan lupa soal siapa pria yang sedang melancarkan perhatiannya itu pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, ''Silahkan lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian, aku akan segera kembali.'' Siwon berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Sekarang hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun disana.

Setelah Siwon tidak terlihat, Seunghyun mulai bertanya. ''Apa dia benar-benar sudah berubah?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab, ''Aku rasa sudah, walau terkadang dia masih menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya. Tapi seenaknya dalam artian yang berbeda dengan dulu.''

''Arti yang berbeda? Ah, aku bisa mengerti maksudnya.'' Seunghyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala, pasti maksudnya itu Siwon seenaknya mengatur Kyuhyun yang dia anggap sudah menjadi milknya kembali bukan seenaknya mengabaikan dan menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun seperti dulu.

''Apa sekarang kau merasa bahagia?'' Tanya Seunghyun lagi. Kyuhyun menatap langsung matanya, oh Seunghyun~ Apa yang sebenarnya coba kau sampaikan dari mata itu. Seketika itu Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada pria tampan itu.

''Bahagia? Kebahagiaan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Aku bahagia karena bisa dengan orang yang menjadi pilihan hatiku, aku juga bahagia karena dia bisa berubah tapi aku juga merasa tersiksa jika ada orang yang tidak bahagia diatas kebahagiaanku.''

Seunghyun langsung sadar, menyadari jika Kyuhyun mulai menyadari soal perasaannya yang masih belum berubah. Apakah sikap yang dia tunjukan membuat Kyuhyun curiga? Atau Kyuhyun mengetahuinya dari orang lain, apa Mino yang memberitahunya?

''Semua orang menyayangimu, semua orang pasti bahagia atas kebahagiaanmu. Jangan pikirkan orang lain, jangan pikirkan perasaan mereka lagi karena kau pantas untuk bahagia. Kau sudah banyak mengalami kesulitan, sudah saatnya kau merasakan kebahagiaan itu.''

Dari jauh Siwon memperhatikan pembicaraan keduanya, hatinya terasa panas melihat pembicaraan mereka yang terlihat berasal dari hati. Bukan hanya bibir mereka yang berbicara tetapi mata mereka juga. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka? Apa sebelumnya mereka lebih dari sekedar teman?

''Sebelum memastikan jika orang yang aku sayangi bahagia, bagaimana bisa aku bahagia. Aku memikirkan saudaraku, apakah dia sudah bahagia? Memikirkan keluargaku, apa mereka juga bahagia? Apa sahabatku telah menemukan kebahagiaannya? Aku rasa kebahagiaan mereka tidak kalah penting dari kebahagiaanku.''

''Jika itu yang kau pikirkan, sekarang saatnya kau bahagia. Semua yang kau khawatirkan sekarang sudah bahagia, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi.''

''Apa kau juga bahagia?''

''Apa?''

''Seunghyun, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku selalu berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengirimkanmu padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa tetap diam jika melihatmu tidak bahagia. Kau masih sendiri, kau hanya memikirkan pekerjaan tapi kau lupa kalau kau butuh pendamping hidup. Aku...''

''Sendiri bukan berarti tidak bahagia.'' Potong Seunghyun membuat Kyuhyun diam. ''Kyuhyun, aku bahagia dengan caraku sendiri. Aku kembali ke Korea untuk melakukan apa yang aku sukai, bisa bersama dengan teman baikku, terus tersenyum dalam menjalani kehidupan apa itu tidak bisa disebut bahagia? Memiliki pasangan bukan satu-satunya cara untuk bahagia, mengertilah Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak, ''Maafkan aku jika sudah menyinggungmu. Sebagai temanmu aku sepertinya belum bisa memahamimu, aku akui kalau aku terlalu sibuk dengan diriku sendiri padahal kau selalu peduli padaku.''

''Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak peduli padamu. Bukan satu tahun kita saling mengenal dan berbagi, aku banyak melewati kehidupan denganmu. Jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu, cukup kau bahagia maka aku akan bahagia.''

Kyuhyun merasa terharu dan ingin menangis, dia sangat ingin Seunghyun bahagia tapi bagi Seunghyun kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Tidak peduli mereka pernah berpisah atau mereka pernah merasakan perasaan cinta di masa lalu, sekarang saat mereka dipertemukan kembali, perasaan mereka semakin kuat. Walaupun hanya perasaan sebagai seorang teman yang saling mengasihi.

''Seunghyun~ah...'' Kyuhyun menahan airmatanya, Seunghyun malah tersenyum lalu menghapus airmata yang baru saja jatuh di pipi Kyuhyun. ''Hey, untuk apa menangis?'' Kyuhyun bukan diam malah semakin menangis, Seunghyun semakin gemas melihatnya.

''Kau adalah salah satu orang yang tahu semua tentangku begitupun sebaliknya. Kyuhyun kita telah berteman sejak lama. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatku sampai kapan pun, dan tidak ada alasan untukmu tidak bahagia.''

''Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah.''

 _''Kyuhyun, mana mungkin aku menghianati persahabatan kita yang indah. Biar saja perasaanku padamu hanya akan terpendam indah di dalam hatiku, yang aku inginkan hanya kebahagiaanmu.'' Ucap tulus Seunghyun dalam hati._

Siwon sudah kehilangan kesabaran, bagaimana bisa dia hanya diam saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun yang terlihat begitu larut pada kebersamaan mereka. Siwon meragukan _'persahabatan'_ yang Seunghyun gunakan untuk tetap dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Ada perasaan lain yang Siwon yakini sebagai perasaan seorang pria pada umumnya.

''Sepertinya kalian terlihat sangat asyik, apa ada pembahasan yang menarik?''

Keduanya terkejut walaupun tidak ada perasaan _'tertangkap basah_ ' dalam diri mereka saat Siwon tiba-tiba saja bertanya dan muncul di dekat mereka. Seunghyun bersikap jauh lebih santai dari Kyuhyun yang tidak begitu pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya.

''Sayangku ada apa denganmu, apa kau sakit lagi? Astaga, sudah aku bilang padamu untuk banyak istirahat.'' Siwon langsung merangkul Kyuhyun dengan mata yang tidak bisa berbohong, dia mencurigai sesuatu.

Seunghyun berdiri dari duduknya, ''Lebih baik kau istirahat Kyu, maaf kalau aku hanya mengganggu istirahatmu. Melihatmu baik-baik saja sudah cukup membuatku tenang. Sekarang aku harus pergi, masih ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan.''

Siwon ikut berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapan Seunghyun. ''Terima kasih sudah menjenguk istriku. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, ada aku yang menjaganya karena aku adalah suaminya.''

Seunghyun tersenyum mendengarnya, dia bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang digenggam dengan begitu keras oleh Siwon. ''Aku berterima kasih padamu untuk itu. Tolong jaga selalu sahabatku, aku mempercayakan itu padamu Siwon-shhi.'' Senghyun membalas meremasnya tidak kalah keras.

''Terima kasih sudah menjengukku, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu.'' Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, Seunghyun hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk sebentar Kyuhyun. ''Itu pasti, sampai jumpa Kyu.'' Pamit Seunghyun. Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Seunghyun, ''Hati-hati di jalan.'' Pria tinggi itu sekarang benar-benar meninggalkan rumah Siwon.

''Dia pasti sahabat terbaikmu, dia sangat luar biasa.'' Ucap Siwon dengan nada menyindir. Kyuhyun merasa tidak suka dengan kecurigaan Siwon, ''Yah setidaknya dia ada untukku selama 7 tahun terakhir, kau bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana dekatnya kami.''

''Well, 7 tahun jika dibandingkan dengan 7 bulan tentu perbedaan yang terlampau jauh. 7 tahun menjadi teman dan 7 bulan menjadi suami, aku bisa bayangkan banyak sekali hal yang tidak suami itu ketahui.''

Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak, ''7 tahun terhitung sejak pertama aku mengenalnya, selama 4 tahun kami juga tidak bertemu. Dia pergi meninggalkanku saat aku menyadari perasaan lain untuknya.'' Nada suara Kyuhyun merendah.

''Perasaan lain? Mungkinkah...'' Yah, Siwon sepertinya tahu maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

''Kau yang membuatku berpaling darinya dan seharusnya dia yang merasa terhianati. Kami mengetahui perasaan kami yang sesungguhnya tapi hal itu tidak pernah terucap dengan kata-kata.''

''Jadi, kalian...''

''Itu hanya perasaan di masa lalu Siwon.''

''Apa sekarang perasaan itu sudah benar-benar hilang?''

''Sudah aku bilang kalau aku mencintaimu. Apa aku bisa mencintai dua pria di waktu yang sama?''

Siwon tersenyum tapi dia coba menyembunyikan itu, padahal itu terlihat jelas. ''Baiklah, the conclusion is... Tidak perlu memikirkan soal pria itu. He just your friend, baiklah Kyuhyun aku mengerti.''

''Bukan hanya sekedar teman. Jika aku ceritakan semua kebaikan yang dia pernah lakukan untukku, rasanya waktu sedikit tidak akan cukup.''

Baru saja Siwon merasa senang tapi sepertinya dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal Seunghyun. Dia juga mungkin tidak seharusnya merasa risih dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun. Lagipula itu hanya cinta masa lalu sama seperti kisah cinta dirinya dan Kibum, so dimana yang harus dipermasalahkan?

''Aku bisa melihat itu, dia pria yang baik walaupun tampilannya tidak terlalu meyakinkan.''

Kyuhyun malah tertawa mendengar itu, ''Itu adalah stylenya, kau tidak bisa menilai hanya karena penampilan fisiknya. Sudahlah, rasanya aku ingin istirahat sekarang.''

''Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?''

''Kalau tidak, apa kau mau menggendongku?''

''Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun!''

''YA!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun dari bawah sampai di kamar mereka, kemajuan yang cukup bagus untuk mereka berdua. Siwon membaringkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur, pria itu terus tersenyum membuat Kyuhyun jadi gugup. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengingat jepitan yang hilang, ''Apa jepitan itu hilang di hutan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

''Mungkin saja, rambutmu terlalu halus.'' Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun merasa gugup dengan sentuhan Siwon seperti itu. Kyuhyun bertambah gugup saat telapak tangan Siwon menyentuh keningnya, ''Benar-benar sudah sembuh, makanya minum obat itu sangat penting.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ''Sebenarnya aku bisa meminum obat itu, waktu itu aku hanya mengetesmu.'' Senyuman itu bertambah dengan wajah yang memperhatikan reaksi Siwon.

Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu suka dengan obat-obatan tapi bukan berarti tidak bisa meminumnya. Namun kadang kala Kyuhyun memilih tidak meminumnya, dia ingin sakit lebih lama agar Ibunya memperhatikannya. Perhatian dari Ibunya adalah hal yang selalu Kyuhyun rindukan.

Siwon menyadari kalau Kyuhyun mengerjainya, ''Mengetesku dengan pura-pura tidak bisa meminumnya?'' Yah, itulah yang Siwon pikirkan.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ''Yah, jika kau peduli kau pasti mencari cara agar aku mau meminumnya. Dan ternyata... Kau cukup banyak akal.''

''Jangan meremehkan kepintaranku.'' Siwon terkekeh, ''Bicara soal kesehatan, olahraga juga sangat penting. Dengan rutin olahraga, walaupun terkena hujan seperti kemarin, tubuh kita pasti bisa melawan virus-virus penyakit yang datang.''

''Kau benar, apa kau mau olahraga di tempat yang sama denganku? Jika kita pergi bersama, kau bisa mengajariku jadi Seunghyun tidak perlu mengajariku.''

Ah, benar juga perkataan Kyuhyun. Jika dia ikut olahraga bersama, tidak perlu mengandalkan Seunghyun lagi. Siwon berpengalaman, mengenal semua alat olahraga dengan baik dan dia juga tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh pemula lakukan.

''Bukan ide yang buruk, jika kau memaksa baiklah.'' Siwon menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya, ''Olahraga sekarang juga tidak masalah kan?'' Tambah Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, ''Olahraga sekarang? Memang di rumah ini memiliki alat olahraga?''

Siwon mulai berbaring terlentang, kedua kakinya sedikit naik bertumpu di tempat tidur. ''Duduklah di bawah perutku.'' Pinta Siwon. Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ''Duduk diatasmu? Ah, jangan mulai Siwon.''

''Aku serius, aku akan melakukan sit-up dengan dirimu sebagai beban tumpuanku.''

Kyuhyun merasa tertarik mendengarnya, ''Baiklah, jika itu maumu.'' Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menduduki sedikit dibawah perut kekar Siwon. Kedua dengkul Kyuhyun bertumpa masing-masing disebelah pinggang Siwon. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun memegang pahanya sendiri untuk tetap menjaga keseimbangan saat Siwon mulai bangun saat melakukan sit-up.

Kedua tangan Siwon berada dibawah kepalanya, perlahan dia mulai bangun dari posisi tidur sampai setengah duduk. Dengan sengaja Siwon menyentuhkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Kyuhyun, hanya bersentuhan lalu kembali Siwon mengulanginya dari posisi tidur sampai kembali bangun dan menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menerima itu, dia bahkan sengaja membungkukan tubuhnya agar Siwon lebih mudah menciumnya. Gerakan Siwon semakin cepat, pria yang pandai berolahraga itu dengan mudah menaik-turunkan tubuhnya tanpa kesusahan padahal Kyuhyun menduduki perutnya. Tangannya tidak lagi berada diposisi belakang kepala, kakinya pun mulai terbuka bersamaan dengan gerakan yang semakin cepat.

 _''Astaga, dia benar-benar kuat dan hebat. Melihatnya seperti ini, apa dia juga sangat kuat saat melakukan itu? Yaaa... Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun! Kau bisa habis jika dia benar-benar kuat!'' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati, tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia menginginkan 'kehangatan' itu._

''Hmmmph...'' Siwon memegangi belakang kepala Kyuhyun, menahan kepala itu saat bibirnya semakin menciumnya gemas. Setelah itu Siwon melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun, ''Apa kau suka olahraga baru kita?'' Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dengan menganggukan kepalanya. Siwon gemas lalu kembali mencium bibirnya.

Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun dengan memegang pinggangnya, sekarang posisi Kyuhyun tidur terlentang dan Siwon berada diatasnya. ''Sekarang tinggal push-up.'' Ucap Siwon tanpa meninggalkan senyuman di wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menuruti apapun yang ingin Siwon lakukan. Kedua tangan kekar itu mulai bertumpu di masing-masing sebelah lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas otot lengan Siwon yang begitu indah. Siwon tidak menindih tubuhnya karena kedua lengan Siwon menahan agar tidak menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada dibawahnya. ''Let's start!'' Siwon mulai melakukan push-up, Kyuhyun menutup mata saat Siwon semakin mendekat. Dengan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun tubuhnya, hanya bibir Siwon yang menyentuh permukaan bibir Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka saat merasakan bibir kenyal Siwon menyentuh bibirnya. Siwon kembali melakukan hal yang sama selama beberapa kali, selama itu juga dada Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti berdetak dengan kencang. Bukan hanya karena ciuman, namun posisi Siwon yang begitu dekat bisa Kyuhyun rasakan setiap hembusan nafasnya. Kyuhyun bahkan berpikir harus mengasuransikan jantungnya yang bisa kapan saja meledak.

''Selesai.'' Siwon menggulingkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan selama berkali-kali dengan Siwon, melirik Siwon disebelahnya yang tengah menutup mata dan mengatur pernapasan. Kyuhyun kembali terpesona, olahraga seperti itu bisa membuat Siwon berkeringat juga.

''Good job, kau hebat Siwon!'' Kyuhyun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya di depan Siwon. Siwon tertawa dan memegangi perutnya, ''Kau berat juga Kyuhyun, dietlah mulai besok.'' Canda Siwon, Kyuhyun yang tersenyum langsung cemberut. ''Kau lupa kalau saat sakit kau selalu menyuruhku makan. Jika berat badanku bertambah itu karenamu!''

''Benarkah? Itu hal yang bagus kan. Aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu kurus, tidak enak dilihat.''

''Tapi saat aku memakai baju pengantin nanti, apa akan terlihat jelek jika beratku bertambah?''

''Baju pengantin untuk apa? Memangnya kau mau menikah lagi dengan siapa?''

Kyuhyun semakin cemberut mendengarnya. Apa maksudnya itu, Siwon pura-pura lupa dengan janjinya sendiri. Memangnya Kyuhyun tidak bisa membalas candaannya. ''Aku akan menikah dengan pria yang tadi ke rumah ini, dia baik dan pria idamanku.''

Siwon termakan candaannya sendiri. Seharusnya dia yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal tapi justru dirinya sendiri yang kesal. ''Tidak bisa! Kau tidak bisa menikah dengan orang lain kecuali denganku, mengerti?''

''Bukankah kau sendiri yang bertanya, itu artinya kau belum tahu kan? Jika sudah tahu untuk apa bertanya, kau seperti orang mabuk saja.''

''Kyuhyun! Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan bawa-bawa pria itu lagi, aku tidak suka.''

''Dia sahabatku, jangan terlalu sensitif padanya. Baiklah padanya, dengan begitu kau akan tahu kalau dia pria yang sangat baik.''

''Tetap saja, dia pria yang pernah kau sukai.''

''Jadi kau cemburu soal itu?''

Diam! Siwon benar-benar termakan candaannya sendiri. Sekarang dia harus mengakui kalau dirinya tidak menyukai Seunghyun karena perasaan cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun ditambah pria itu pernah menjadi orang yang Kyuhyun cintai. Ada perasaan tidak rela dan tidak nyaman jika orang yang mencintaimu dekat dengan orang yang pernah dia cintai.

''Kenapa diam? Itulah yang selama ini aku rasakan jika mengingat kau dan Kibum. Sejujurnya aku tidak benar-benar tenang walaupun kau ada disisiku, berbicara padaku bahkan menciumku seperti tadi. Aku tidak bisa menghapus kenangan diantara kalian dan aku juga tidak bisa meminta Kibum untuk pergi. Bukan karena dia kakakku tapi kau juga tidak bisa meminta Seunghyun pergi hanya karena masa lalu.''

''Aku mengerti Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah bagian dari kehidupan kita di masa lalu, tapi sekarang kita menjalani hidup untuk masa depan kita. Untuk itu, kita harus menjalaninya dengan hati-hati agar penyesalan di masa lalu tidak kita rasakan lagi.''

''Dan masa lalu akan menjadi pengingat jika kita akan melakukan kesalahan.'' Tambah Kyuhyun. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum lalu berpelukan hangat.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Apa ada yang menunggu yang lebih dari sekedar 'Kiss up' ? Hahaha masih butuh proses ya masa langsung ajalah begitu kan itu maunya Siwon xD**

 **Bosen ya bacanya, padahal ini hanya setengah dari yang udah ditulis. Mau di post semua kan terlalu panjang jadi dibagi dua.**

 _ **Preview next chapter...**_

 _ **''Tempat tinggal calon istrimu cukup jauh dari sini, jadi mungkin mereka akan datang terlambat. Kau pasti menyukainya, dia gadis yang mandiri dan cerdas.''**_

 _ **''Astaga putriku sangat cantik dengan gaun itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.''**_

 _ **''Siwon, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Dia akan menikah, kau tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi kan?''**_

 _ **''Jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu, jawabanku tetap sama.''**_

 _ **''Hahaha hanya ciuman saja kenapa membuatku menjadi seperti ini.''**_

 _ **''Sebelumnya, kau pasti memiliki banyak mantan pacar. Tapi kau terlihat kaku dan canggung jika denganku berbeda saat aku belum membalas. Yah, dulu kau terlebih dahulu menyentuh atau melakukan kontak tubuh seperti itu.''**_

 _ **''Mudah sekali mengatakan kata maaf, apa kau tahu siapa aku? Ah, kau pasti karyawan rendahan yang baru pertama kali menginjakan kaki di lantai ini. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak awal, kau mengendap-endap disekitar sini dengan mencurigakan.''**_

 _ **''Wanita itu? Yak, itu wanita yang sudah membuat bajuku kotor. Sedang apa dia di depan lift terlarang itu, benar-benar wanita gila!''**_

 _ **''Akh, aku lupa. Sebelumnya kita harus membuatnya dulu. Kapan waktu yang tepat untuk itu? Apa malam ini?''**_

 _ **''Nanti, setelah kita menikah lagi. Sekarang aku masih belum menjadi istrimu secara hati.''**_

 _ **''Kyuhyun dimana cincin itu? Bukankah kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya?''**_

 _ **''Eommanim sudah, aku mohon jangan memarahi istriku lagi. Aku sudah menemukannya, cincin itu sudah aku temukan.''**_

 _ **''Eomma, aku memiliki sebuah permintaan.''**_

 _ **''Apa itu Kibum-ah?''**_

 _ **''Aku ingin Kangin Oppa yang mendampingiku saat pemberkatan.''**_

 _ **''Kibum terlihat aneh, apa yang membuatnya selalu mendekati Kangin. Apa dia mulai mencurigai sesuatu? Apa dari kalian ada yang memberitahunya?''**_

 _ **''Aku rasa itu hanya insting saudara. Ikatan darah tidak bisa berbohong.''**_

 _ **''Apa yang kau katakan suamiku, Kibum telah bersama dengan kita sejak kecil. Ikatan dia dengan kita jauh lebih erat daripada saudara sedarah.''**_

 _ **''Changmin, ayo kita pergi ke Amerika.''**_

 _ **''Kibum, kenapa kita bulan madu kesana? Bukankah kita sudah memiliki rencana lain.''**_

 _ **''Ada yang ingin aku cari disana, ini masalah jati diriku.''**_

 _ **''Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau siap untuk menikah lagi denganku?''**_

 _ **''Aku bersedia Siwon, aku sangat bahagia saat aku memakai gaun pengantin ini.''**_


	17. Chapter 17

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Family, OOC.**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Donghae's Pov-**

Aku tidak bisa membuangnya dari pikiranku. Wajah, suara, aroma bahkan kehangatannya selalu membayangiku. Di saat dia memberikan kekecewaan sekalipun, aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Aku mencintainya, menyayanginya dan sangat menginginkannya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, dia ditakdirkan bukan untuk menjadi milikku.

Dia adalah orang pertama yang memahami penderitaanku, dia tidak pernah memalingkan wajahnya saat aku dalam keadaan tidak baik. Selalu ingat ulang tahunku bahkan merayakannya untukku tapi kenapa dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Apa kebersamaan kami tidak bisa membuatnya merasakan perasaanku?

 _Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun_. Dia adalah orang yang telah memporak-porandakan perasaanku selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan kepolosan dan sikap cueknya dia tidak pernah menanggapi serius apapun yang coba aku katakan. Terlalu banyak cara yang aku lakukan untuk menunjukan perasaanku, sebanyak itu juga dia mengabaikan perasaanku.

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Cukup, semua itu sudah cukup menyiksaku. Apa aku hanya bisa diam saat melihat hal yang terjadi disekitarku? Apa tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan? Ayolah Donghae, kau bukan pria bodoh yang terus terpuruk hanya karena cinta. Mulai detik ini, akan aku buktikan kalau aku bisa menghapusnya, menghapus semua perasaan bodoh yang aku miliki untuknya.

 _ **Aku akan menerima perjodohan itu sebagai langkah awal untuk melupakannya.**_

 **Author's Pov-**

Pertemuan kedua keluarga diadakan di salah satu hotel mewah milik keluarga Lee. Gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengan Donghae adalah anak dari salah satu pebisnis sukses yang telah lama bekerja sama dengan keluarganya. Hubungan bisnis dan pertemanan yang mendasari perjodohan itu.

Sebenarnya hal seperti ini ingin dilakukan sejak lama tetapi anak perempuan dari keluarga Lee itu baru menyanggupi soal perjodohan setelah dia menyelesaikan proyek yang telah dikerjakannya dua tahun terakhir. Keputusan itu disambut baik oleh kedua orangtuanya yang langsung merencanakan perjodohan sekaligus pernikahan dengan keluarga besar Choi.

Makan malam bersama sekaligus pertemuan pertama Donghae dengan calon istrinya. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia saat ini selain Eomma Choi. Sekarang Eomma Choi bisa lega karena Donghae akan segera menikah, dengan begitu hal yang dia khawatirkan tidak akan terjadi. Dengan pernikahan ini juga, Eomma Choi berharap kedua anaknya bisa hidup bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing.

''Keputusan yang benar, kau pasti akan menyukai calon istrimu Donghae.'' Ucap Eomma Choi pada Donghae, Donghae hanya tersenyum dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Appa Choi terlihat bahagia atas keputusan putranya, bukan karena masa depan perusahaan akan semakin terjamin, tetapi Appa Choi akan sangat lega jika putra bungsunya sudah menikah.

''Tempat tinggal calon istrimu cukup jauh dari sini, jadi mungkin mereka akan datang terlambat. Kau pasti menyukainya, dia gadis yang mandiri dan cerdas.'' Ucap Appa Choi yang terlihat mengenal baik calon menantunya.

''Sepertinya dia akan menjadi menantu kesayanganmu Yeobo?'' Goda Eomma Choi sambil tersenyum.

''Entahlah tapi untuk saat ini menantu pertama kita selalu menjadi favoriteku. Dia sangat manis dan selalu membawa kebahagiaan sejak pertama kali dia datang ke keluarga kita.''

''Kau benar, Kyuhyun yang terbaik.''

Semakin lama Donghae semakin merasa gugup. Seperti apa gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Bagaimana wajahnya, sifatnya, kepribadiannya sampai perasaan gadis itu setelah bertemu dengannya. Apakah dia bisa hidup bersama dengan pilihan orangtuanya?

Bisakah dia membahagiakan gadis itu dengan tulus? Dapatkah gadis itu merubah perasaan Donghae dalam waktu cepat? Donghae berjanji untuk tidak memberikan harapan sebelum dia bisa mencintai gadis itu dengan setulus hatinya. Dia tidak ingin memulai dan menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan kepura-puraan atau sebuah kebohongan.

''Selamat malam, maaf kami datang terlambat.'' Suara berat Tuan Lee menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya.

Saat dia menolehkan kepalanya, matanya langsung menatap sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Gadis dengan gaun berwarna cokelat muda, kulitnya terlihat berkilau dengan pilihan warna tersebut. Dia tersenyum, untuk pertama kali Donghae ikut tersenyum saat seseorang tersenyum padanya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **A Month Later, Boutique.**

Kyuhyun merasa begitu iri melihat Kibum yang tengah mencoba gaun pengantin miliknya. Tinggal menghitung hari kakaknya itu akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Kyuhyun merasa kalau pernikahan kakaknya akan menjadi pernikahan terindah, Kibum akan menikah dengan pria yang dicintai dan mencintainya. Yah, Kyuhyun harus merasa bahagia atas apa yang kakaknya dapatkan.

''Astaga putriku sangat cantik dengan gaun itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi.'' Ucap Eomma Cho saat melihat Kibum mencoba gaun pengantinnya. Gaun _couture_ karya _Vera Wang_ yang menonjolkan detail lace dengan rok organza yang indah.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan kagum melihatnya, ''Eonnie sangat cocok memakai itu, dia terlihat sangat cantik.''

Eomma Cho menoleh pada putrinya, ''Kyuhyun, sebentar lagi kakakmu akan menikah. Rumah akan semakin sepi saat kalian tidak ada.'' Kyuhyun jadi merasa sedih, dia mengingat semua kenangan di masa lalu. ''Eomma, aku merasa sedih mendengarnya. Rasanya baru kemarin kami masuk sekolah bersama-sama, sekarang...'' Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya.

''Sayang, kau membuat Eomma ingin menangis juga.'' Eomma Cho menghapus airmata yang mulai jatuh, Eomma Cho berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. ''Lihat, Kibum begitu bahagia. Kita tidak boleh menangis di depannya.'' Tambah Eomma Cho. Kibum terlihat tengah berbicara dengan pemilik butik, mungkin tengah menegosiasikan sesuatu.

Setelah dari butik, Kyuhyun sengaja datang ke kantor Siwon. Saat masuk lift, Kyuhyun teringat kejadian lama. Dia hanya tersenyum mengingat apa yang terjadi dulu, Donghae terlihat serius dengan perasaannya itu. Pintu lift terbuka, Kyuhyun keluar lalu berjalan menuju ruangan Siwon.

Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan sekretaris Siwon, Kyuhyun bisa masuk ke ruangan Siwon. Ruangan itu kosong karena Siwon tengah menghadiri rapat di luar kantor. Sambil menunggu, Kyuhyun hanya melihat-lihat ruangan kerja suaminya itu. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun datang kesana.

''Oh, astaga. Ini kan...'' Kyuhyun terkejut melihat foto saat mereka kencan di _Seoul Forest_ waktu itu. Foto itu diambil saat keduanya menikmati ice cream setelah lelah bersepeda. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia karena Siwon mau menyimpan foto mereka berdua di meja kerjanya. ''Apa Siwon mulai mencintaiku?'' Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya semakin panas, dia yakin akan ada semburan pink di kedua pipinya.

''Oh, Kyuhyun-ah..'' Siwon masuk ke ruangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya, ''Hy, rapatnya sudah selesai?'' Kyuhyun meletakan kembali fotonya lalu berjalan mendekati Siwon.

Siwon berjalan menuju sofa di ruangan itu, meletakan tas kerjanya di meja panjang di depannya lalu pria itu duduk dengan menyenderkan punggung lebarnya di sandaran sofa hitam tersebut. ''Yah, rapat yang melelahkan itu sudah selesai.'' Jawab Siwon setelah mempernyaman posisinya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat kalau Siwon terlihat lelah, wajahnya pun dipenuhi keringat. Kyuhyun mengambil tisu dari dalam tasnya, Kyuhyun memberikan tisu itu pada Siwon. Siwon menerimanya lalu menyeka keringat yang membuat wajahnya terlihat kusam dikarnakan Siwon memiliki kulit kecoklatan karena terbakar matahari.

 _''Padahal pekerjaannya hanya diam di ruangan dengan pendingin, kenapa kulit Siwon bisa terbakar matahari?''_ Kyuhyun kadang merasa heran juga dengan hal itu.

''Ah, kenapa kau kemari?'' Tanya Siwon kemudian.

Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Siwon lalu mengambil majalah bisnis diatas meja sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. ''Hanya mampir.'' Jawab Kyuhyun tenang. Kedua alis Siwon berkerut, ''Hanya mampir? Mampir di tempat sejauh ini?''

Kyuhyun menutup kembali majalahnya, ''Aku tidak mengerti dunia bisnis.'' Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, ''Aku baru dari butik di dekat sini, jadi aku putuskan untuk mampir kemari.'' Lanjut Kyuhyun.

''Butik? Untuk apa kau kesana?''

''Menemani Kibum, dia mengambil baju pengantinnya.''

''Ah, pernikahannya tinggal beberapa hari lagi.''

''Siwon, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Dia akan menikah, kau tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi kan?''

''Jika ada yang bertanya seperti itu, jawabanku tetap sama.''

''Sama?'' Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat, ''Jadi kau masih belum bisa menerima itu? Aku pikir kau sudah berubah, jadi kau anggap aku apa?'' Kyuhyun sedikit emosi.

''Jangan marah-marah dulu, aku belum selesai bicara Kyuhyun. Maksudku aku masih memliki jawaban yang sama seperti apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu. Sudah aku katakan kalau aku ingin memulai semua yang baru denganmu, jadi Kibum bukan lagi hal yang penting untukku. Aku ikut bahagia jika dia bahagia dan aku tidak suka jika kau terus bertanya persoalan yang sama seperti ini.''

Kyuhyun jadi merasa malu, dia terlalu sensitif jika menyangkut hal itu. ''Maafkan aku Siwon. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk selalu mencurigaimu, tapi kau tentu tahu apa yang telah aku alami selama ini. Semua itu bukan hal yang ringan dan mudah, aku banyak menderita untuk sampai disini.''

Siwon bisa mengerti kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang itu, dia juga memahami penderitaan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan selama hidup bersamanya. Siwon menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun, ''Maafkan aku, seharusnya sejak awal aku tahu kalau kau menderita. Aku selalu membencimu dan menyalahkan semuanya padamu. Aku sadar Kyuhyun, kau tidak akan datang ke hidupku tanpa alasan.''

''Jadi, apa alasanku datang padamu?''

''Karena kau bisa melengkapiku. Aku bukan orang yang ceria, jujur, penuh semangat atau peduli pada orang lain. Tapi kau hadir dan membawa semua itu. Aku bisa melihat dan merasakan apa yang selama ini tidak bisa aku lihat atau rasakan.''

''Choi Siwon, mendengarmu bicara seperti itu membuatku ingin menangis. Entah berapa kali aku berharap dan berdoa agar kau bisa menerimaku, sekarang aku merasa seperti mimpi.''

''Kyuhyun.'' Siwon memegang tengkuk Kyuhyun, sentuhan Siwon membuat aliran listrik menjalar di tubuh Kyuhyun. Perlahan Siwon menarik tengkuk itu membuat kepala Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan kepalanya, Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin maju sampai kening mereka bersentuhan, bersamaan dengan itu sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan membuat Kyuhyun mendorong dada Siwon, tautan bibir mereka terputus karenanya. Keduanya mendadak menjadi canggung saat sekretaris Siwon datang dengan membawa minuman. ''Tuan, maaf lama. Ini minuman pesanan anda.'' Sekretaris muda itu meletakan dua jus markisa di atas meja, sekretaris itu tersenyum sopan pada Kyuhyun lalu keluar.

Kyuhyun berdehem cukup keras lalu meminum minuman dingin dan menyegarkan itu. ''Benar-benar cocok untuk suasana yang panas.'' Ucapnya dengan kata panas yang jelas. Siwon mengikuti yang Kyuhyun lakukan, ''Benar-benar mendinginkan bibir.'' Ucapnya lalu dia menutup mulutnya sendiri, Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh lalu mereka sama-sama tertawa.

''Hahaha hanya ciuman saja kenapa membuatku menjadi seperti ini.'' Siwon tertawa aneh, semua giginya sampai terlihat bahkan Kyuhyun melihat jelas lidah yang pernah melilitnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri, tingkahnya mulai aneh seperti Siwon.

Diam. Selang beberapa menit keduanya menjadi diam dan sama-sama menatap ke arah lain. Kontak tubuh seperti itu bukan sesuatu yang biasa bagi keduanya. Bukan karena mereka baru memulai sebagai pasangan yang sebenarnya, sejak masih muda mereka memang tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu dengan kekasih masing-masing.

Apa yang Siwon harapkan dari perempuan serius seperti Kibum? Dia tidak memiliki sisi romantis dan liar seperti wanita muda lainnya, mereka hanya akan membahas banyak hal jika pergi bersama. Perpustakaan adalah tempat kencan yang paling sering mereka datangi. Kibum tidak pernah tertarik untuk mencontoh gaya berpacaran teman-teman bulenya, baginya mempelajari ilmu pengetahuan jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada itu.

''Sebelumnya, kau pasti memiliki banyak mantan pacar. Tapi kau terlihat kaku dan canggung jika denganku, berbeda saat aku belum membalas. Yah, dulu kau terlebih dahulu menyentuh atau melakukan kontak tubuh seperti itu.'' Ucap Siwon, dia penasaran dengan kisah cinta terdahulu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhnya sedikit menjauh lalu bersandar di sandaran sofa. ''Mungkin sekitar 3 kali aku berpacaran. Aku melakukannya saat masih begitu muda, saat aku masih sekolah. Anak muda saat itu masih memiliki banyak ketakutan tidak seperti remaja sekarang yang banyak mencontoh perilaku orang dewasa.'' Siwon langsung mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, dia merasa beruntung akan hal itu.

''Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang.'' Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, sedikit merapihkan penampilannya. Siwon melihat jam di tangan kirinya, ''Kita pulang bersama, kau mau kan menunggu 30 menit lagi? Aku ada sedikit pekerjaan yang belum selesai.''

''Baiklah. Ah, aku ingin melihat-lihat kantormu, apa boleh?''

Siwon tertawa pelan, ''Melihat-lihat? Apa perlu ditemani manajer?''

''Tidak perlu, aku akan melakukannya sendiri.''

''Baiklah, kita bertemu di lobi setengah jam dari sekarang.''

''OK!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun hanya berjalan-jalan di lantai yang sama dengan ruangan Siwon. Melihat beberapa ruang kepala departement. Kantor Siwon begitu ramai, Kyuhyun bahkan merasa malu saat berpapasan dengan karyawan. Ternyata benar, karyawan tidak mengenal dirinya. ''Kyuhyun, kau pikir kau siapa? Tidak ada yang mengenalmu disini.'' Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala, Kyuhyun membalikan badan berniat kembali ke ruangan Siwon.

''AKH!'' Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan seorang karyawan wanita yang membawa kopi. Baju Kyuhyun kotor terkena tumpahan kopi. ''ASTAGA!'' Perempuan itu berdecak kesal. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap wanita itu.

''Maafkan saya, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja.'' Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan membungkukan badannya. Wanita itu terlihat sangat kesal, wajahnya terlihat tidak bersahabat. ''Mudah sekali mengatakan kata maaf, apa kau tahu siapa aku? Ah, kau pasti karyawan rendahan yang baru pertama kali menginjakan kaki di lantai ini. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak awal, kau mengendap-endap disekitar sini dengan mencurigakan.''

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, wanita ini luar biasa menyebalkan. Jika memang benar dia hanya seorang karyawan biasa, tidak perlu sampai merendahkan seperti itu. Kyuhyun rasa keluarga besar Choi memiliki sopan santun yang selalu dijunjung tinggi bahkan hal itu sudah ditetapkan menjadi aturan bagi semua karyawan, tidak peduli apapun jabatannya.

''Saya tidak tahu siapa anda. Siapapun anda, saya benar-benar meminta maaf karena telah menumpahkan kopi anda sampai baju anda kotor. Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya bersedia mengganti kopi anda dan mengganti kemeja anda yang kotor.''

Wanita itu tertawa mendengarnya, ''Hahaha mengganti kemejaku? Mendapat keberanian dari mana kau sampai mengatakan itu? Satu kemeja ini sama dengan gajimu satu bulan, apa kau sanggup membayarnya?''

Kyuhyun menahan dirinya, dia menghapal nama wanita sombong itu. Jika dia bicara dengan Siwon, mungkin wanita itu akan langsung kehilangan pekerjaan. Tapi Kyuhyun bukan orang yang memanfaatkan posisinya sampai merugikan orang lain. Wanita itu bisa bekerja dan mendapatkan posisi yang bagus pasti karena dia memiliki kemampuan, akan sangat tidak adil jika dia kehilangan pekerjaan begitu saja.

''Sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahu kalau aku bukan karyawan disini, aku...''

''Kau bukan karyawan tapi berani menginjakan kaki di lantai terlarang ini? Aku tidak percaya ada orang sepertimu. Akan aku laporkan pada petugas keamanan.'' Wanita itu akan berteriak memanggil pertugas keamanan tapi seorang pria terlebih dahulu memanggilnya. ''Soojung cepat! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?''

''Saat ini aku maafkan, awas jika aku melihatmu lagi. Cepat pergi jika kau tidak ingin diusir paksa oleh keamanan.'' Setelah mengatakan itu, wanita itu memberikan kopinya pada Kyuhyun lalu pergi mengikuti laki-laki yang memanggilnya masuk ke gedung pertemuan.

Kyuhyun memandang kopi dan bajunya bergantian, ''Astaga, kau sangat menyedihkan Kyuhyun!'' Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan Siwon, banyak yang memperhatikannya dengan aneh. Bagaimana tidak aneh, baju Kyuhyun kotor oleh noda kopi. Kyuhyun jadi berpikir, berapa gaji dari karyawan biasa disana?

Sebelum ke ruangan Siwon, Kyuhyun membersihkan sedikit pakaiannya, tentu dia juga membuang bekas kopi yang telah membuat masalah itu. Kopi itu tetap menempel dengan baik di kemeja peach milik Kyuhyun, sekarang Kyuhyun merasa sedang memakai parfum beraroma latte. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan Siwon.

''Kau sudah kembali Kyuhyun, aku pikir kau akan menunggu di lobi.'' Ucap Siwon begitu Kyuhyun masuk.

''Apa kau masih lama?'' Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mendekati meja kerja Siwon. Siwon melihat noda di pakaian Kyuhyun, ''Ada apa dengan bajumu? Seperti terkena noda kopi. Apa kau baru minum kopi lalu tidak sengaja menumpahkannya?'' Tanya Siwon heran.

''Yah, anggap saja begitu. Jika kau masih lama, aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu.''

''Aku sudah selesai, sebentar.'' Siwon menghubungi asistennya, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. ''Ayo kita pulang sekarang.'' Siwon memakai kembali jas yang tadi dibukanya. Kyuhyun berjalan di depan Siwon lalu keluar terlebih dahulu.

Di ruang pertemuan, wanita menyebalkan tadi terus saja mengomel karena pakaiannya kotor. Dia terus menyebut-nyebut orang yang telah membuat bajunya kotor, dia bahkan akan melaporkan orang itu jika mereka bertemu lagi. Salah satu temannya berkata kalau istri Ceo ada di perusahaan sekarang. Mengabaikan ocehan wanita tadi, sekarang mereka justru membicarakan istri Ceo sambil berjalan keluar karena sudah jam pulang.

''Ah Kyuhyun-ah, ada yang tertinggal. Kau tunggu aku disini, oke?''

''Baiklah.'' Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Siwon kembali ke ruangannya sementara Kyuhyun menunggu di depan lift khusus untuk komisaris dan presiden direktur.

Saat menunggu, rombongan pegawai yang tadi datang. Wanita itu langsung berteriak melihat Kyuhyun berada di depan lift khusus pemilik perusahaan. ''Wanita itu? Yak, itu wanita yang sudah membuat bajuku kotor. Sedang apa dia di depan lift terlarang itu, benar-benar wanita gila!'' Semua temannya menatap ke arah yang sama.

''Aku seperti mengenalnya, wajahnya sangat tidak asing.'' Ucap salah satu karyawan. Wanita tadi mendengus, ''Ck, aku rasa wanita tidak waras itu selalu berkeliaran disini. Kenapa keamanan membiarkan dia berdiri di depan lift terlarang, jika aku melaporkan mereka, mereka akan dipecat!''

''Tapi aku penasaran, apa benar dia mau ganti rugi dengan membelikanmu kemeja yang baru?'' Salah satu teman wanitanya tertawa geli, yang lainnya ikut tertawa karena menganggap jika hal itu tidak mungkin.

''Aku akan menepati janjiku padanya.'' Wanita itu berjalan mendekati tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Sesuai janjinya, jika dia bertemu Kyuhyun lagi, dia akan melaporkan Kyuhyun.

''Sedang apa kau disini? Benar-benar tidak tahu diri.'' Soojung, wanita itu berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya dan terkejut melihat wanita menyebalkan itu lagi ditambah sekarang dia datang dengan beberapa temannya.

''Kau lagi? Apa sekarang kau mau menerima ganti rugi dariku?'' Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

''Kau bilang kau bukan karyawan disini, apa kau seorang milyader sampai-sampai kau berani memberikan penawaran itu padaku?''

''Memangnya kau siapa? Kau sangat berani memandang rendah pegawai yang tidak bekerja di lantai ini, bahkan kau menyamakan upah kerja mereka selama satu bulan dengan kemeja lusuhmu!''

Soojung merasa amarahnya tidak bisa dibedung lagi, beberapa karyawan tadi hanya menatap dengan tidak percaya. Soojung mendekati Kyuhyun, meremas kerah kemeja Kyuhyun lalu mendorongnya sampai membentur pintu lift. ''Beraninya kau bicara seperti itu, kau bahkan berani menghina pakaianku?'' Soojung menatap marah Kyuhyun.

Petugas keamanan yang berjaga disana langsung mendekat tapi dihalangi oleh teman-teman Soojung. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Soojung dengan paksa, ''Baru bajumu yang aku hina, bagaimana denganmu yang selalu merendahkan orang yang berada di bawahmu. Kau telah melanggar pasal pertama peraturan di perusahaan ini, kau bisa langsung dipecat hari ini juga. Tapi aku masih baik hati karena aku masih memikirkan jasa yang kau berikan pada perusahaan.''

Soojung tertawa keras, ''Hahahaha kau ingin memecatku? Memangnya kau siapa!''

''Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi?'' Siwon tiba-tiba muncul, karyawan yang tadi berkumpul langsung memisahkan diri saat Ceo tampan itu datang. Soojung membalikan badannya lalu terkejut melihat Siwon, dia membungkukan badannya. ''Sajangnim~''

Kyuhyun menjauhi Soojung lalu mendekati Siwon, ''Siwon, jika karyawan melanggar peraturan pertama perusahaan, apa mereka bisa dipecat begitu saja?'' Soojung dan karyawan lain sangat terkejut, apakah Kyuhyun itu...

''Bisa saja, tapi bisa juga hanya diberikan sanksi tergantung fatalnya kesalahan. Memangnya kenapa?''

''Jika istri dari seorang Ceo tidak sengaja menumpahkan kopi karyawan lalu berniat mengganti baju yang telah dia kotori, apa sebagai istrimu aku harus mendapatkan saksi juga?''

Semua terkejut terlebih Soojung yang sampai membuka mulutnya yang lebar. Siwon terlihat bingung lalu melihat noda yang sama di baju Soojung. Siwon tidak begitu kenal dengan Soojung, tapi sepertinya Soojung bekerja di lantai yang sama dengannya. Mungkin dia bekerja di salah satu departement disana.

''Aku rasa kau tidak melakukan kesalahan. Kau sudah meminta maaf dan berniat bertanggung jawab, tergantung karyawan itu menerima atau tidak niat baikmu.'' Siwon menatap pada Soojung. Soojung langsung berlutut di depan WonKyu, ''Maafkan saya Sajangnim dan Nyonya, saya benar-benar meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan saya yang begitu besar.''

''Aku akan membahas ini dengan GM yang mengurusmu.'' Siwon menekan pintu lift lalu masuk diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sempat menatap pada Soojung yang masih berlutut sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

''Apa yang karyawan itu lakukan padamu? Jika dia bersikap tidak sopan, aku bisa memecatnya.''

''Tidak perlu seperti itu Siwon. Ini juga karena kesalahanku. Aku yang menumpahkan kopinya sampai mengotori pakaian kami berdua. Dia memiliki sifat yang sombong dan berkuasa, aku khawatir karyawan biasa tidak diperlakukan dengan adil olehnya.''

''Dia tidak memiliki wewenang untuk itu.''

''Aku tahu, tapi saat dia mendapatkan masalah dengan karyawan, dia pasti akan menggunakan jabatannya untuk menekan karyawan bahkan melakukan tindakan yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan.''

''Masalah ini akan aku selesaikan nanti. Apa yang wanita itu katakan padamu, apa dia mengancam atau melukaimu?''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Aku mohon lupakan soal ini. Aku mengerti dengan sikap karyawanmu karena mereka tidak mengenalku. Dengan adanya kejadian ini, aku yakin semua orang akan lebih berhati-hati, cukup kejadian ini sebagai pelajaran untuk kita semua.''

Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, ''Aku bangga padamu. Jika orang lain yang berada diposisimu, mereka pasti sudah mengatakan posisi mereka dengan penuh kebanggaan lalu menggunakannya untuk menghukum yang lebih lemah.''

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, ''Aku sadar siapa diriku Siwon, aku sama sekali tidak berjasa apapun untuk perusahaanmu. Aku bisa seperti ini karena statusku sebagai istrimu, kau yang telah bekerja keras bukan aku.''

Siwon semakin tersenyum lalu merangkul Kyuhyun, ''Jika kau seperti ini aku tidak akan khawatir lagi, anak kita yang akan meneruskan perjuanganku pasti akan memiliki sifat tangguh dan baik sepertimu.'' Kyuhyun kembali merasa wajahnya memanas, ''Anak, anak kita?'' Gumam Kyuhyun dengan gembira.

''Akh, aku lupa. Sebelumnya kita harus membuatnya dulu. Kapan waktu yang tepat untuk itu? Apa malam ini?''

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan rangkulan Siwon, ''Nanti, setelah kita menikah lagi. Sekarang aku masih belum menjadi istrimu secara hati.'' Siwon tertawa keras mendengarnya, tidak peduli walaupun di lift itu ada CCTV. ''Secara hati? Istilah dari mana itu. Kau benar-benar lucu Kyuhyun.''

Pintu lift terbuka, hal itu Kyuhyun pakai untuk melarikan diri. Dia buru-buru keluar lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu, ''Ya, Kyuhyun-ah tunggu aku.'' Teriak Siwon tidak terlalu keras. Kyuhyun terus memegangi pipinya yang memerah, dia berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Siwon mengikutinya dengan santai dan tetap menjaga imejnya walaupun sesekali dia tersenyum geli.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **D-Day of Kibum's Wedding.**

Pernikahan, momen yang selalu menjadi momen spesial bagi setiap pasangan. Hal itu begitu dinantikan oleh Changmin, calon suami Kibum itu sudah menunggu momen spesial ini sejak pertama dia jatuh cinta pada Kibum. Sekarang tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi, dia akan resmi menjadi kakak ipar Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan mengejutkan, Kangin datang dengan membawa hadiah untuk adik kandungnya. Kedatangan Kangin membuat Eomma Cho tidak tenang, Eomma Cho begitu takut kalau Kangin akan mengacaukan acara pernikahan Kibum. Bagaimana jika pria itu mengatakan kebenaran soal jati diri Kibum? Apa yang akan terjadi pada pernikahan ini, apakah Kibum bisa menerima kenyataan soal dirinya?

''Kenapa kau datang tanpa memberitahuku?'' Eomma Cho bertanya dengan suara pelan, dia sengaja membawa Kangin untuk menjauhi ruangan pengantin.

''Auntie, tidak perlu bersikap mencurigakan seperti ini. Aku datang untuk mewakili orangtuaku.''

''Pssh, itu hanya alasanmu. Aku tahu betapa tidak sabarnya kau itu, tapi tolong sekarang kau harus bisa menahan dirimu. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya untukku, lakukan untuk Kibum.''

''Auntie tenang saja, aku masih memiliki kesabaran untuk semua itu. Aku bahagia dan sangat berterima kasih karena Auntie telah merawat Kibum sampai dia mendapatkan suami yang baik. Aku tidak mungkin menghianati kebaikan Auntie dan keluarga. Tapi Auntie jangan pernah melarangku untuk hadir di acara penting ini.''

''Baiklah, aku mengerti Kangin. Kau boleh tetap disini tapi kau tidak boleh melakukan hal yang bisa membuatku kecewa, jika kau memang menghormatiku.''

''Auntie jangan khawatir.''

Eomma Cho kembali masuk ke dalam ruang pengantin. Kibum sedang bicara dengan Kyuhyun, sepertinya Kibum meminta agar Kyuhyun yang menyimpan cincin pernikahannya. Kibum merasa jari-jarinya berkeringat, dia takut menghilangkan cincin itu. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, dia juga yang akan selalu menemani kakaknya itu selama prosesi pernikahan.

''Kyuhyunie, aku sangat tegang dan juga takut. Mungkin kau juga merasakan hal ini saat menikah dulu, tapi sepertinya aku lebih tegang darimu.''

''Itu hal yang biasa, pernikahan tentu selalu menjadi momen menegangkan bagi setiap wanita.''

''Itu benar, pernikahan memang selalu menjadi momen yang membahagiakan sekaligus menakutkan.'' Eomma Cho mendekati kedua putrinya. Kibum tersenyum lebar pada Eomma Cho begitupun dengan Kyuhyun.

''Kau sangat cocok memakai gaun pengantin, dan akan lebih indah jika kau memakai kalung ini.'' Eomma Cho memberikan kalung yang pernah Kangin titipkan padanya, kalung milik Ibu kandung Kibum. Kibum menerima kalung itu, ''Ini sangat indah Eomma, terima kasih.'' Kibum terlihat menyukai kalung itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dia tahu kalau kalung itu pemberian dari mendiang Ibu kandung Kibum.

''Eomma, Eonnie, aku akan menunggu di luar. Jika sudah waktunya, aku akan memberitahu kalian.''

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang pengantin. Sebelum menemui Siwon, Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar kecil. Sedikit merapihkan dandanannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat gaun yang dikenakannya. Gaun pemberian Siwon, pria itu sengaja memilihkan gaun itu untuknya. ''Kau pandai memilih juga Siwon-ah.'' Kyuhyun terus tersenyum lalu keluar.

''Kyuhyun-ah?'' Panggil Siwon begitu melihat Kyuhyun keluar, Kyuhyun tersenyum karena orang yang akan ditemuinya sudah berada di dekatnya. ''Siwon, baru saja aku akan menemuimu.'' Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan Siwon. ''Eomma Cho memanggilmu, aku akan segera menyusul jadi kau pergi duluan saja.'' Siwon menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Baiklah, aku duluan.'' Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon masuk ke dalam toilet sementara Kyuhyun menemui Ibunya. Di depan ruang pengantin, Kyuhyun melihat Kangin berdiri. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Kangin, ''Kangin Oppa?'' Panggil Kyuhyun. Kangin terlihat terkejut lalu membalikan badannya, ''Ah Kyuhyun, kau membuatku terkejut.'' Pria 30 tahunan itu sepertinya takut kalau Eomma Cho yang datang.

Kyuhyun melihat ke dalam ruangan sebentar, ''Masuklah, aku tahu kalau Oppa ingin bicara dengan Kibum Eonnie. Jika Eommaku datang, aku akan memberitahumu.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Kangin terlihat senang, ''Terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah, kau yang terbaik.'' Kangin menepuk lembut lengan Kyuhyun tanda terima kasih lalu masuk ke ruang pengantin. Di dalam hanya ada Kibum sendiri, tidak ada Eomma Cho.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, ''Aku mengerti perasaanmu Oppa, Eommaku memang terlalu berlebihan.'' Kyuhyun mulai mengawasi sekitar, dia takut Eomma Cho tiba-tiba datang. Tiba-tiba Eomma Cho datang, Kyuhyun langsung panik. Saat melihat ke ruangan, Kangin dan Kibum sepertinya sedang bicara serius. Kyuhyun menjauhi ruangan lalu mencoba untuk menghentikan Ibunya.

''Eomma, apa keluarga Changmin sudah datang?'' Tanya Kyuhyun sambil sedikit menahan langkah Ibunya. ''Iya, keluarga Changmin sudah datang. Eomma akan menjemput Kibum sekarang.'' Eomma Cho berusaha pergi tapi Kyuhyun kembali menahan. ''Bagaimana jika aku yang menjemputnya, Eomma lebih baik menunggu bersama Appa.''

Eomma Cho merasa curiga, ''Jika Eomma yang menjemput memangnya kenapa? Lebih baik kau cari suamimu dan mengajaknya ke tempat acara. Oh ya, dimana cincin pernikahan itu?''

Kyuhyun teringat pada kotak cincin yang dititipkan padanya, Kyuhyun mencari di dalam tas tangannya tapi dia tidak menemukannya. ''Cincin itu...'' Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, dia rasa tadi sudah memasukan cincin itu ke dalam tasnya.

''Ada apa, dimana cincin itu Kyuhyun?''

''Eomma, aku akan mencarinya. Aku rasa cincin itu...''

Eomma Cho langsung merasa marah, ''Kyuhyun dimana cincin itu? Bukankah kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya?''

''Iya Eomma, tapi aku sudah memasukannya ke dalam tas tapi sekarang tidak ada.''

''Ya Tuhan. Kapan kau bisa melakukan hal yang benar, melakukan hal seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa? Kau tahu betul betapa pentingnya sebuah cincin pernikahan tapi sekarang dengan mudah kau menghilangkannya.''

''Eomma maafkan aku. Aku yakin kalau aku meletakan cincin itu disuatu tempat. Aku tidak pergi ke banyak tempat hari ini, aku pasti akan segera menemukannya.''

''Kesialan apa lagi yang terjadi hari ini. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Kangin yang membuatku kesal sekarang kau menghilangkan cincin itu, apa salah Kibum sampai hal seperti ini terjadi.''

Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Kecerobohannya bisa menimbulkan masalah besar untuk Kibum. ''Aku akan segera menemukannya Eomma, aku janji.''

''Jika sampai kau tidak menemukannya, Eomma tidak bisa memaafkanmu Kyuhyun.''

Siwon sangat merasa kesal, mendengar ucapan Eomma Cho membuat tangan Siwon terkepal begitu saja. Siwon berjalan cepat mendekati Eomma Cho dan Kyuhyun, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar berdiri tepat disebelahnya. ''Eommanim sudah. Aku mohon jangan memarahi istriku lagi. Kyuhyun tidak menghilangkannya, tadi dia menitipkan ini padaku.'' Siwon memperlihatkan kotak merah kecil itu.

Eomma Cho langsung mengambilnya, tanpa menatap pada Kyuhyun. ''Kalian berdua langsung pergi ke tempat acara, biar aku yang membawa Kibum kesana.'' Setelah mengatakan itu Eomma Cho meninggalkan keduanya, berjalan ke ruangan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya lalu menatap pada Siwon, ''Dimana kau menemukannya? Aku tidak pernah menitipkan cincin itu padamu, kan?'' Siwon memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun, ''Lain kali kau tidak boleh ceroboh, untung aku menemukan cincin itu di kamar kecil.'' Ucap Siwon lalu tersenyum hangat. Kyuhyun ingat saat dia mengambil lipstik dari tasnya dia mengeluarkan kotak cincin itu lalu lupa menyimpannya lagi.

''Astaga, aku benar-benar ceroboh. Aku sangat berterima kasih Siwon, kali ini kau menyelamatkanku.'' Kyuhyun menatap langsung mata Siwon, tangan Siwon naik sampai menyentuh pipi kiri bagian bawah Kyuhyun. ''Aku tidak suka melihat siapapun memarahimu walaupun itu Ibumu.''

Kyuhyun merasa terharu mendengarnya, ''Terima kasih banyak Siwon, terima kasih.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Siwon. Siwon membalas senyuman itu sebelum membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat acara.

Semua keluarga dan tamu sudah berkumpul. Changmin sudah berdiri di depan pendeta dan menanti Kibum. Di luar acara, Kibum sudah bersiap masuk dengan ditemani oleh kedua orangtuanya. Appa Cho memberikan lengannya untuk Kibum gandeng.

''Eomma, aku memiliki sebuah permintaan.'' Ucap Kibum.

''Apa itu Kibum-ah?'' Tanya Eomma Cho.

''Aku ingin Kangin Oppa mendampingiku.'' Jawab Kibum lalu tidak lama Kangin muncul dibelakang Eomma Cho. Eomma Cho membulatkan mata mendengarnya sementara Appa Cho terlihat tidak keberatan. Appa Cho menarik tangan Kangin lalu menyatukannya dengan Kibum. Hal itu membuat Eomma Cho marah, ''Apa yang kau pikirkan Kibum? Seharusnya ayahmu yang melakukan ini, kenapa harus Kangin?''

''Aku mohon Eomma, aku sudah menganggap Kangin sebagai Oppaku. Kami memang jarang bertemu tapi aku sudah merasa sangat dekat dengannya. Aku ingin Eomma, Appa dan Kangin Oppa yang mendampingiku.'' Kibum menyatukan lengan ketiganya. Eomma Cho terlihat menahan airmatanya, ''Baiklah sayang, jika itu yang kau inginkan.''

Kibum masuk dengan menggandeng lengan Kangin, dibelakang keduanya Eomma dan Appa Cho mengikuti dengan bergandengan tangan juga. Semua tamu mulai berdiri saat mempelai wanita masuk. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Kangin tapi dia langsung tersenyum, mungkin ini yang Kangin pinta saat tadi bicara berdua dengan Kibum.

Changmin menunggu dengan perasaan tegang dan bahagia, saat Kangin memberikan tangan Kibum padanya, hanya ada kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. Kangin, Eomma Cho dan Appa Cho duduk di tempat yang telah disiapkan sementara Changmin dan Kibum berdiri menghadap pendeta. Semua saksi dan tamu mulai duduk kembali di tempatnya termasuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Hotel utama milik Hyundai Group dipenuhi oleh semua tamu yang hadir untuk memberikan selamat pada pasangan yang baru saja memulai babak baru dalam kehidupan mereka. Semua keluarga nampak bahagia termasuk Kangin, Kangin sangat tidak menyangka kalau Kibum sudah menganggapnya kakak walaupun dia belum tahu yang sebenarnya.

Sekarang bahkan Kangin tengah bicara dengan Kibum dan juga Changmin. Ketiganya terlihat tidak canggung saat berbincang bersama. Dari jauh Eomma Cho terlihat marah dan mencurigai Kangin, bagaimana bisa Kangin begitu dekat dengan Kibum sampai seperti itu?

''Kibum terlihat aneh, apa yang membuatnya selalu mendekati Kangin? Apa dia mulai mencurigai sesuatu? Apa ada dari kalian yang memberitahunya?''

Appa Cho, Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung menoleh pada Eomma Cho. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sempat berpandangan karena merasa tidak mengerti. Appa Cho hanya menggelengkan kepala, ''Aku rasa itu hanya insting saudara. Ikatan darah tidak bisa berbohong.'' Ucap Appa Cho menanggapi ucapan istrinya.

''Apa yang kau katakan suamiku? Kibum telah bersama kita sejak kecil. Ikatan dia dengan kita jauh lebih erat daripada saudara sedarah. Aku tidak percaya kau mengatakan ini. Aku tidak bisa diam melihat Kangin bertingkah seenaknya.'' Eomma Cho langsung pergi mendekati Kibum yang masih bicara dengan Kangin.

Appa Cho menatap pada Kyuhyun, ''Ibumu tidak pernah berubah. Jika sesuatu tidak sesuai keinginannya, dia akan seperti itu.''

Kyuhyun juga memahami sifat Ibunya itu, ''Eomma begitu karena terlalu mencintai Kibum, putri tersayangnya. Hal itu pasti sulit bagi Eomma walau hanya memikirkan Kibum jauh darinya. Kibum sangat beruntung Appa.'' Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum, Siwon sekarang bisa memahami perasaan Kyuhyun yang mungkin selama ini merasakan perasaan seperti itu.

''Jangan bicara begitu putriku. Percayalah kalau Ibumu sangat menyayangimu namun dalam situasi seperti ini, kau harus bisa memahami perasaan Ibumu. Kibum baru saja menikah ditambah Kangin yang bisa kapan saja bicara, wajar jika Ibumu takut kehilangan.''

''Aku mengerti Appa, maafkan aku.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Setelah lepas dari Eomma Cho yang selalu berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Kangin, sekarang Kibum membawa Changmin menjauh dari pesta. Pesta akan segera berakhir, setelah itu mungkin Changmin akan membawanya pulang ke rumah yang telah Changmin siapkan. Sebelum itu, Kibum harus mengatakan sesuatu.

''Changmin, sekarang kita telah menikah.''

Changmin tersenyum mendengarnya, dia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kibum. Mencoba membuat tubuh mereka untuk semakin dekat. ''Aku tahu itu sayang, aku sangat bahagia.'' Changmin membelai rambut Kibum dan terus tersenyum bahagia.

''Changmin, ayo kita pergi ke Amerika.'' Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba, hal itu mengejutkan Changmin. Perlahan pelukan Changmin terlepas begitu saja. ''Amerika? Apa kau ingin kita bulan madu disana? Bukankah kita sudah memiliki rencana lain, lagipula aku tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk kesana.''

''Bukan untuk bulan madu. Ada yang harus aku cari disana, aku tidak akan tenang sebelum masalah ini selesai.''

''Masalah? Masalah apa yang kau maksud? Apakah pernikahan ini menimbulkan sebuah masalah?''

''Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Changmin, ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Aku mohon berikan aku waktu untuk mengumpulkan semua keberanian itu.''

Changmin memegang kedua pipi Kibum, ''Baiklah, aku mengerti dan aku akan selalu memahamimu karena kau adalah istriku.''

''Terima kasih Chwang, aku sangat lega karena sekarang aku memilikimu sebagai keluargaku.''

''Apa yang kau katakan? Kau sudah memiliki keluarga yang sempurna. Ibu yang sangat menyayangimu, ayah yang baik dan adik yang selalu bersamamu. Aku hanya pelengkap untuk menambah kebahagiaanmu.''

''Aku tahu tapi kau bukan sekedar pelengkap bagiku. Kehadiranmu dalam hidupku membuatku sangat bahagia, aku tidak merasa sendiri jika kau ada bersamaku. Untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku, aku sangat berterima kasih.''

''Ya Tuhan, tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih seperti itu. Aku sangat bahagia karena bertemu lagi denganmu, cinta pertama dan terakhirku. Aku akan mengikuti apapun yang kau mau, jika kau ingin kita pergi ke Amerika, aku akan melakukannya. Jika kau sudah siap untuk mengatakan semuanya, dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkanmu.''

Dari jauh Kangin tersenyum, mendengar Kibum yang ingin pergi ke Amerika membuat Kangin semakin yakin kalau adiknya sudah mengetahui kenyataan tentang dirinya atau paling tidak Kibum sudah memiliki kecurigaan soal itu. Tanpa perlu Kangin bersuara, kenyataan akan selalu menemukan jalan untuk naik ke permukaan.

''Auntie, aku akan segera mendapatkan adikku lagi.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **A Week Later.**

''Sekarang kalian resmi menjadi suami istri. Kau bisa mencium mempelaimu.'' Pendeta mengumumkan sesaat setelah mereka bertukar cincin. Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum bahagia, dia menatap Siwon dengan malu-malu. Tidak percaya kalau dia akan mengalami moment pernikahan kembali.

''Kita benar-benar menikah Kyuhyun.'' Siwon berbisik lalu menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mencium pengantinnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Pendeta paruh baya itu tersenyum lalu meninggalkan gereja. Gereja yang sekarang hanya diisi oleh pasangan yang baru menikah kembali.

 _ **''Aku benar-benar menikah lagi dengannya, sekarang aku benar-benar seorang Nyonya Choi.'' Batin Kyuhyun meloncat bahagia.**_

''Kau terlihat cantik sekaligus sexy, Kyuhyun.'' Puji Siwon, pria itu tersenyum dengan mata hitamnya yang terlihat bersinar. Kyuhyun merasa malu, dia sendiri sangat menyukai gaun pengantinnya. Gaun _strapless_ dengan ekor panjang yang menyembul dari bagian pinggang karya dasainer _Elie Saab_ yang begitu cocok untuknya.

''Kau tampan, suamiku.'' Kyuhyun berucap pelan, dia benar-benar terpesona dengan Siwon yang memakai tuxedo dengan rompi dan dasi hitam. Dia terlihat sangat gagah bak pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur atas semua yang dia dapatkan. Penantian, penderitaan dan pengorbanannya berakhir manis. Pada akhirnya Siwon luluh oleh cintanya, cinta tulus dan kuat Kyuhyun berhasil meluluhkannya.

''Aku merasa aneh. Pernikahan ini terlihat seperti main-main tetapi aku merasa sangat terharu.'' Siwon mengusap sedikit matanya, rasanya matanya terasa basah begitu saja.

''Aku juga merasa begitu. Biasanya sebuah pernikahan dirayakan oleh seluruh keluarga tapi disinilah kita sekarang, hanya ada kita berdua. Maksudku hanya ada kita dan Tuhan.'' Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling gereja sebelum kembali menatap Siwon. Siwon tersenyum, tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya. ''Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Kau benar, pernikahan ini terasa beda bagiku.''

''Beda untukmu tapi sama bagiku. Aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti kita menikah dulu, hanya saja dulu disertai perasaan takut.''

''Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan, hmm?''

''Aku sangat takut, sebelum janji suci selesai diucapkan, kau bisa saja lari dariku atau kau ingin menukar pengantinnya. Aku sering melihat hal seperti itu di telenovela yang aku tonton.''

Siwon memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun, ''Pabbo! Hal seperti itu hanya ada di drama. Aku tidak akan berbuat hal sebodoh itu sekalipun dulu aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan itu. Apa kau pikir aku akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri?''

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut, ''Apapun itu, sekarang kita sudah menikah. Jari manisku telah terpasang cincin begitupun dengan jarimu, berjanjilah untuk selalu memakai cincin ini. Aku tidak mau wanita lain merayumu karena kau tidak memakai cincin kawinmu.''

Siwon menatap cincin dijarinya sendiri, ''Kau benar juga, saat menemui klien sebaiknya aku lepas cincin ini. Dengan begitu mungkin aku akan mendapatkan wanita yang lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih baik dan...'' Siwon berhenti bicara, melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah nampak menyeramkan.

''Baru beberapa menit menikah kau sudah berniat selingkuh, kau luar biasa Presdir Choi.'' Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Siwon hanya memberikan senyuman tanpa dosa sebelum dia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan gereja.

 **-I Won't Give Up!-**

 **Cho's Family House.**

Kibum dan Changmin berpamitan pada Eomma dan Appa Cho. Eomma Cho sempat melarang anak dan menantunya itu untuk pergi tapi alasan keduanya tidak mampu dia halangi. Bagaimana bisa Eomma Cho melarang jika tujuan mereka pergi ke Amerika untuk berbulan madu, tentu Kibum tidak mengatakan tujuan utamanya. Appa Cho juga merasa istrinya berlebihan jika menyangkut-pautkan kepergian Kibum dengan hal yang selama ini mereka tutupi.

''Eomma, selama aku pergi tolong jaga Kyuhyunie. Aku takut suaminya itu menyakiti adikku lagi, tolong jaga dia untukku.'' Pinta Kibum pada Eomma Cho.

''Astaga, kau masih saja mengkhawatirkan adikmu. Dia sudah dewasa dan suaminya sudah berubah jadi kau jangan mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Cepatlah kembali, hidup disana tidak senyaman disini, tolong jaga kesehatanmu juga Kibum-ah.'' Eomma Cho memeluk Kibum, Kibum merasa bersalah karena telah berbohong.

Changmin juga berpamitan pada Appa Cho, Appa Cho hanya menitipkan Kibum karena Appa Cho sangat mempercayai Changmin. Changmin sendiri belum tahu kalau tujuan Kibum mengajaknya ke Amerika untuk mengungkap soal jati dirinya, Changmin hanya menganggap itu sebagai candaan saat Kibum mengatakan soal hal itu.

''Kyuhyun, aku pasti akan kembali. Walaupun disana aku menemukan kebenaran soal siapa diriku, kau tetap adik yang aku sangat sayangi, aku akan kembali untukmu.'' Kibum berjanji dalam hatinya sambil menatap foto Kyuhyun yang menempel di dinding.

 **-I Won't Give Up!-**

 **Eurwangni Beach, Incheon.**

Pantai indah dan ramai yang sering dikunjungi wisatawan saat musim panas ini terletak di sebelah barat daya Pulau Yongyudo, dekat Bandara Internasional Incheon. Pantai ini memiliki rata-rata kedalaman 1,5 meter dengan pasir putih yang indah. Selain itu, pantai Eurwangni adalah tempat yang pas untuk menikmati matahari terbit / tenggelam.

''Saat kau bilang kita akan ke Incheon, aku pikir kita akan pergi ke luar negeri. Tetapi ternyata kita pergi ke pantai.'' Ucap Kyuhyun menyadari jika ekspetasinya soal bulan madu berbeda dengan kenyataan.

Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Minimal kita membutuhkan waktu dua minggu untuk bisa berkeliling Eropa.''

''Bukan Eropa, setidaknya kita pergi ke London atau Paris.''

''Minimal satu minggu untuk itu.''

''Siwon~ Aku ingin ke luar negeri.''

Siwon tertawa kecil, Kyuhyun bisa merengek seperti anak-anak juga. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusannya terlebih sekarang mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Pantai dalam negeri bukan hal yang buruk terlebih Eurwangni Beach termasuk pantai terbaik di Korea Selatan. Banyak hal yang bisa dicoba di pantai itu termasuk banana boat dan jet ski.

''Kyuhyun, kita bisa ke luar negeri saat libur akhir tahun. Bukan hanya Eropa, seluruh negara pun bisa kita kunjungi.''

Kyuhyun sedikit mencibir, Siwon bilang satu negara saja bisa menghabiskan waktu maksimal satu minggu, apalagi seluruh negara. Butuh berapa tahun untuk itu? Pria itu memang berlebihan terlebih butuh banyak uang untuk bisa mewujudkan hal tersebut.

''Baiklah, jadi kita akan bulan madu di pantai ini?'' Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah luar mobil, mobil mereka terparkir tidak jauh dari pantai. Fasilitas untuk wisatawan cukup lengkap termasuk tempat parkir yang luas dengan keamanan yang terjamin.

''Sebelum itu, kita pergi ke Guest House. Aku rasa kau perlu mengganti pakaianmu, kan?''

Kyuhyun melirik pakaian pengantinnya, dia belum puas memakai gaun itu. Tapi jika dia memakai gaun di pantai, dia hanya akan menjadi bahan tertawaan.

''Jadi tidak menginap di hotel? Kenapa harus di penginapan seperti Guest House?''

''Kau itu banyak bertanya. Aku ingin menikmati suasana yang lebih hangat dan nyaman, hotel bukan pilihan yang bagus. Lagipula aku mengenal seseorang disini, pemilik penginapan.''

''Astaga! Apa kita membawa pakaian?'' Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa, mereka pergi tanpa persiapan. Setelah menikah di gereja, Siwon langsung membawanya pergi dengan mobil yang bertuliskan 'Just Married' dibagian belakang. Kadang Kyuhyun pikir kenapa mereka tidak memakai baju couple dengan tulisan _'Her Husband'_ dan _'His Wife'_ dibagian belakangnya juga?

''Aku hanya membawa pakaian, pelengkapan lain tentu tidak.'' Jawab Siwon menunjuk koper kecil di bangku belakang. Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya sendiri, ''Setidaknya tadi kita pulang dan mempersiapakan semuanya. Oh tunggu... Jangan bilang kau mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaianku sekaligus mengambil...'' Kyuhyun refleks menutupi area dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

Siwon mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, ''Kau menyimpannya terpisah jadi aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Ah, padahal aku ingin tahu berapa ukuranmu. Jika dari luar sepertinya cukup besar dibanding orang lain yang memiliki tubuh tinggi sepertimu.''

Kyuhyun kesulitan menelan saliva, jadi Siwon menduga-duga soal ukuran area pribadinya? Pria itu sepertinya suka memperhatikan Kyuhyun walaupun dulu dia selalu cuek dan kasar.

''Jangan dibicarakan lagi, sebelum ke penginapan, kita harus belanja dulu. Banyak yang harus dibeli termasuk skin care yang tidak aku bawa.''

''Baiklah Nyonya Choi.'' Siwon menyalakan mesin mobilnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dalam hati karena disebut Nyonya Choi.

Walaupun sedikit malu karena dia masuk ke dalam mall dengan memakai gaun pengantin, Kyuhyun tetap berjalan di depan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang terhadapnya. Lagipula dia tidak mengenal mereka dan kemungkinan bertemu mereka lagi sangat kecil. Tapi terima kasih Siwon karena dia meminjamkan jasnya pada Kyuhyun, setidaknya itu menutupi area terbuka yang tidak tertutup oleh gaun strapless miliknya.

Mereka belanja banyak sekali bahan makanan, padahal itu hanya untuk mereka berdua. Siwon memasukan satu kantong besar bawang bombay yang rata-rata beratnya 10kg ke dalam trolli belanja. Kyuhyun langsung protes, ''Letakan kembali, apa kau ingin menjadi siluman bawang dengan memakan bawang sebanyak itu?''

''Aku suka bawang, masakan akan lebih lezat dengan bawang.'' Kekeh Siwon tidak juga mengembalikan kembali bawang itu.

''Choi Siwon letakan kembali sebelum aku benar-benar marah.'' Kyuhyun mengancam, akhirnya Siwon luluh dan melakukan yang Kyuhyun perintahkan. Bukan sampai disitu, Siwon terus saja memasukan bahan makanan dengan ukuran paling besar, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengomel karenanya.

''Kita perlu membeli peralatan mandi dan skin care, jadi kita harus belok kiri.'' Ucap Kyuhyun, Siwon membelokan trolli ke arah kiri sampai di arena khusus peralatan mandi dan kosmetik.

''Toothbrush, Toothpaste, Bodywash, Shampoo, Razor, Facial Cleanser, Facial Mask, Sunscreen, Tonic-water and Lipstick.'' Kyuhyun berkeliling lalu memasukan 10 barang ke dalam trolli, Siwon sampai menggelengkan kepala. ''Hanya tiga hari kita disini Kyuhyun.'' Tegur Siwon.

Kyuhyun melipat tangan di depan perutnya, ''Ini hanya peralatan dasar, kita memerlukan semua itu.''

''Kita? Bukankah itu semua peralatan kecantikanmu?'' Siwon menaik-turunkan alisnya.

''Sikat gigi, pasta gigi, sabun mandi, sabun muka dan suscreen untuk kita berdua sedangkan krim pencukur untukmu saja dan sisanya untukku.''

Siwon hanya mangut-mangut, ''Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Apalagi yang kurang, ambil saja semua yang kau butuhkan.''

''Sepertinya cukup, lagipula skincare dan make-upku masih banyak di rumah. Ini hanya yang paling penting saja, jadi... Ini sudah cukup.''

''Ah, karena aku hanya membawa pakaian itu artinya kita harus membeli pakaian dalam. Aku rasa kau tidak akan mau jika memakai pakaian dalam yang sama selama beberapa hari.'' Siwon tersenyum dengan cerah, Kyuhyun langsung panik mendengarnya tapi ucapan Siwon itu benar.

''Bagaimana selama aku memilih itu kau cari barang lain, kita memerlukan handuk juga kan?'' Kyuhyun mulai mencari alasan.

''Handuk disediakan disana. Sebenarnya peralatan mandi sudah komplit disana, kau malah menghabiskan uang dengan membeli semua itu.''

''Itu berbeda. Jika aku memakai merk lain, badanku bisa iritasi. Apa handuk disana baru? Aku tidak bisa memakai handuk bekas.''

''Itu hanya alasan istriku cantik, handuk disana semuanya bersih. Jika membeli handuk sendiri, kau harus mencucinya lagi sebelum dipakai. Kau mau memakainya langsung tanpa di cuci?''

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Kyuhyun menyerah lagipula Siwon itu suaminya, cepat atau lambat dia juga akan tahu 'ukuran sebenarnya' itu. Tidak ada gunanya juga mencari alasan atau berdebat. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat pakaian, Siwon tersenyum senang sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun.

 **\- I Won't Give Up! -**

''Wah, kau lumayan juga Kyuhyun. 32C, 71.5 dan 98, itu ukuran yang pas.''

Kyuhyun baru menyimpan semua belanjaan mereka, sekarang dia merasa pipinya memerah lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. ''Kau sepertinya berpengalaman, kau pasti memiliki banyak teman wanita di masa lalu.''

''Ternyata kau tahu soal itu, wajar saja karena wajahku yang tampan ini makanya banyak sekali wanita yang mengejarku. Jika ada yang menarik, maka aku akan tahu banyak hal tentangnya.''

Kyuhyun jadi kesal, ''Kau bahkan tahu soal privasi mereka? Kau melihatnya atau mereka yang memberitahumu?''

Siwon tersenyum dalam hati, Kyuhyun mulai terpancing cemburu. ''Tanpa mereka bilang, aku sudah tahu. Hanya melihat dari luar saja, aku sudah bisa menebak. Kau kan tahu bagaimana Amerika, bahkan memakai penyangga disana itu hal yang langka.''

Kyuhyun semakin terbakar, jadi setiap hari Siwon melihat hal yang seperti itu? Pantas saja dia memiliki sifat mesum yang sering kambuh jika mereka terlalu dekat. Tapi Kyuhyun cukup takjub karena selama mereka menikah, Siwon sangat kuat menahan diri. Dia harus senang atau merasa tersinggung karena hal itu? Tersinggung karena itu artinya dia tidak cukup menarik untuk membangkitkan jiwa liar Siwon.

''Terserah kau saja, aku sangat lelah dan mau mandi sekarang!'' Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar yang berdapat di guest house tersebut. Siwon benar-benar merasa senang, ''Dia pasti sangat kesal, aku berbohong padamu Kyuhyun, hanya kau yang pernah aku lihat dan hanya kau yang memiliki tubuh sexy sempurna.''

Kyuhyun membuka seluruh pakaiannya di dalam kamar mandi, di area kering kamar mandi. Dia berjalan menuju cermin yang terdapat disana, menatap tubuhnya sendiri di depan cermin. ''Not bad!'' Geram Kyuhyun.

Tapi Siwon memang tidak menganggap tubuhnya jelek, hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa minder sendiri jika mengingat teman-teman wanita Siwon itu seorang bule. Untuk menghilangkan rasa panasnya, Kyuhyun mengguyur kepalanya dibawah shower yang deras. Menutup mata dan membayangkan banyak hal termasuk menduga-duga hal yang akan terjadi padanya.

 **-I Won't Give Up!-**

''Kapan kita akan ke pantai?'' Pertanyaan itu cukup untuk membuat Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya dari piring yang nyaris kosong dihadapannya. Menatap sosok manis yang duduk tepat di depannya, mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan yang bahkan menonjolkan perut bagian bawahnya (batas pusar) dan celana pendek yang jelas memamerkan kaki jenjangnya.

''Habiskan makananmu, masih ada waktu sebelum sore.'' Jawab Siwon melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. ''Kau serius akan kesana dengan pakaian itu? Kau akan memamerkan perut dan pahamu?''

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ''Apanya yang salah? Ini pantai dan sekarang musim panas. Apa aku harus memakai gaun pengantin di pantai? Lagipula kau yang memilih baju ini.''

''Terserah kau saja, untung itu lebih baik dari bikini. Aku bukan pria mesum yang akan membelikan atau membawa bikini untukmu.''

Kyuhyun tertawa cukup keras, ''Hahaha kau sangat takut kalau orang lain akan melihat tubuhku. Kau pikir aku mau memakai bikini atau swimsuit sexy disini, itu terlalu terbuka.''

''Tentu aku takut, aku hanya melihatnya sekali itupun aku sudah lupa bentuknya. Di dunia ini tidak ada suami yang hanya melihat sekali padahal sudah menikah berbulan-bulan.'' Siwon semakin terlihat merajuk manja, Kyuhyun hampir melompat di tempat duduk.

Saat akan pergi tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras, hal ini biasa terjadi di musim panas. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah kecewa, Siwon sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali memeluk istrinya yang berambut pirang kecoklatan itu. ''Kita bisa pergi besok, setelah melihat matahari terbit, kau bisa bermain sepuasmu.'' Hibur Siwon.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Preview next part? Terserah deh mau gimana, pasti nunggu** _ **'sesuatu'**_ **yang waktu itu tidak terekspose ya? kkk~ Thank you, thank you, thank you untuk semuanya! Terima kasih sudah mengikuti Fanfic penuh kekurangan ini sampai detik-detik mencapai episode terakhir.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Family, OOC.**

 **Rate M (NC-21+)**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Kyuhyun membuka jendela kamar dengan Siwon yang duduk disebelahnya. Pemandangan laut langsung terlihat, walaupun laut tidak terlalu dekat tetapi masih dapat terlihat dengan hujan yang mulai reda, menyisakan gerimis. Siwon tersenyum bahagia memandangi Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyadari hal itu.

''Aku sangat ingin melihat laut dari dekat.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak menanggapinya, dia hanya diam dan Kyuhyun kecewa. ''Siwon, kau marah karena aku sering merengek padamu seperti ini?'' Siwon mentapnya dengan gelengan kepala. ''Aku hanya ingin menikmati suasana ini, berdua denganmu dan memandangi hujan.'' Siwon tersenyum.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa senang, dia memeluk lengan kekar Siwon dengan erat, menyenderkan pipinya disana. ''Oh ya, darimana kau menemukan ide ini? Kau pasti sudah menyiapkan semua ini sejak lama.'' Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Siwon.

''Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke luar negeri tapi aku tidak memiliki waktu yang cukup. Tiba-tiba aku membayangkan sebuah pantai dan memilih pantai ini karena pantai ini paling banyak dikunjungi pada musim panas.''

''Ah aku jadi ingat kalau Kibum pergi ke Amerika kemarin, pengantin baru itu akan berbulan madu disana.''

''Amerika, kenapa mereka memilih Amerika? Apa Kibum tidak merasa bosan kesana? Maksudku, dia pernah tinggal beberapa tahun disana. Jadi aku rasa negara itu sudah seperti tempat tinggalnya sendiri.''

''Entahlah Siwon, mungkin ada tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi bersama Changmin. Ah, pasti kalian memiliki tempat favorite disana? Apa aku boleh tahu?''

''Kyuhyun?''

''Jawab saja, aku sudah tidak merasakan perasaan cemburu.''

Siwon menutup jendela, angin semakin kencang dan hari sudah mulai malam. Siwon duduk di tepi tempat tidur membuat Kyuhyun memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Siwon.

''Kami hanya bertemu di kampus dan jarang pergi bersama saat hari libur. Kakakmu itu banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar, karena itu kami menganggap perpustakaan adalah tempat kencan favorite kami.''

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, dia pikir mereka berdua selalu pergi bersama dan melakukan semua yang pasangan biasa lakukan. Jika melihat betapa Siwon mencintai Kibum, wajar jika Kyuhyun pikir kalau mereka seromantis pasangan lain.

''Kakakku memang susah ditebak. Dia sangat pintar tapi terlalu tertutup, kau beruntung bisa mengenalnya lebih banyak dari orang lain.''

''Kau mungkin heran kenapa aku memilihnya padahal disana begitu banyak wanita yang jauh lebih cantik darinya. Tapi saat itu aku tidak melihat kecantikan saat memilih, aku suka sifat pekerja keras yang dia miliki. Sampai akhirnya dia bisa menjadi asisten dosen, itu sangat mengagumkan kan?''

Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengarkan cerita Siwon. Siwon kembali bicara, ''Sebelumnya banyak wanita yang selalu mengejarku tapi setelah mereka tahu kalau aku dan Kibum berkencan, mereka tidak pernah mengejarku lagi.''

''Aneh sekali, padahal jika mereka berpikir lebih cantik dari Kibum, pasti mereka akan terus mengejarmu.''

''Aku pikir bukan seperti itu. Kibum asisten salah satu dosen yang terkenal berhati dingin. Dosen kami itu tidak pernah memberikan nilai bagus sekalipun kami sudah mengerjakan tugas dengan sangat baik. Kibum, satu-satunya yang bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna.''

''Ck, mereka pikir kakakku bisa mempengaruhi dosen itu untuk tidak memberikan mereka nilai. Aku sangat yakin kalau Kibum tidak seperti itu.''

''Aku juga tahu itu, jika dia seperti itu mungkin nilaiku akan sama bagusnya dengan dia karena saat itu aku adalah kekasihnya. Sudahlah, kenapa kita membicarakan ini?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ''Aku ingin tidur.'' Kyuhyun mulai naik ke tempat tidur lalu berbaring ditempatnya. Siwon mengikuti hal yang sama, ''Mau mendengar sebuah cerita?'' Tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun terlihat tertarik, ''Apa itu, aku mau dengar.''

Siwon menunjuk lengannya, meminta Kyuhyun berbaring disana. Tanpa bicara Kyuhyun langsung berbaring diatas lengan kekar suaminya. Siwon mulai bercerita, Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan sambil menutup mata.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Pagi harinya, mereka sudah berada di pantai. Duduk di dalam mobil yang menghadap pantai, Kyuhyun terlihat sudah tidak sabar menunggu matahari terbit. Mereka baru bangun tidur lalu langsung bergegas menuju pantai karena ingin melihat matahari terbit. Siwon melirik jam di ponselnya, ''5 menit lagi, menurut perkiraan matahari akan terbit 5 menit lagi.'' Kyuhyun mengeratkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya.

''Lihat itu, mulai ada cahaya!'' Kyuhyun sangat excited, Siwon jadi ikut tidak sabar. Matahari mulai naik dengan perlahan, cahaya yang indah berwarna kekuningan yang mulai menerangi bumi. Salah satu bukti kekuasaan Tuhan yang tidak pernah gagal membuat setiap manusia terkesan.

''Indah sekali, rasanya matahari itu tepat berada di depan kita. Ya Tuhan, itu sangat luar biasa.''

''Kau benar Kyu, sangat indah dan membuat kita sadar kalau ciptaan Tuhan benar-benar luar biasa.''

''Tuhan juga sangat luar biasa karena dia menciptakan pria yang sangat aku cintai.'' Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, Siwon balas menatapnya. Lama mereka dalam diam dan hanya saling menatap, waktu terasa berhenti untuk mereka. Perlahan tangan Siwon terangkat sampai telapak tangan kanannya berada diatas pipi Kyuhyun. ''Aku mencintaimu.'' Ucap pria itu tulus.

Kyuhyun sangat bahagia, entah kenapa jantungnya terus berdebar setiap kali berdekatan dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun mulai bertanya apa Siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang selalu dia rasakan. Apakah pria itu sekarang sudah bisa mencintainya? Terkadang muncul rasa takut kalau hubungan baru mereka tidak akan bertahan lama, dimana Siwon menyadari kalau perasaannya selama ini bukan cinta.

''Kyuhyun, kenapa kau melamun?'' Tegur Siwon, menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali sadar dan menyadari kalau yang didengarnya memang berasal dari mulut Siwon. ''Choi Siwon, aku tidak memaksamu untuk bisa mencintaiku dalam waktu singkat. Kita memang menikah lagi tapi jika kau masih belum yakin dengan perasaanmu, tolong jangan dipaksakan.''

''Kyuhyun, kau tentu mengenalku lebih baik dari diriku sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang suka berpura-pura begitupun dengan perasaanku, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Aku bahkan menyadarinya jauh sebelum kita memutuskan untuk memulai kembali hubungan kita.''

''Jadi, kapan kau mulai menyadari perasaan itu? Aku pikir karena rasa bersalah, kau mulai merasa kasihan padaku sampai akhirnya rasa itu berubah menjadi perasaan suka.''

Siwon terlihat mengingat, ''Malam kita terjebak di badai salju.'' Jawaban Siwon cukup mengejutkan, bukankah malam itu menjadi malam pertama mereka?

''Siwon, malam itu...''

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke dalam kamar hotel, Siwon terlihat sedang memberi Buddy makan. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur lalu naik dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Siwon memperhatikan pergerakan Kyuhyun, setelah memberi Buddy makan, Siwon mendekati tempat tidur._

 _''Kyuhyun, aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Soal ciumanku... Itu di luar kendaliku. Aku mohon jangan salah paham atas apa yang aku lakukan, itu hanya refleks dari tubuhku saat kau terlebih dahulu menciumku.''_

 _Kyuhyun membuka lagi selimutnya, ''Refleks kau bilang? Kau mencium seseorang yang tidak kau inginkan itu dengan sadar!'' Kyuhyun emosi._

 _Kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya, ''Bibir ini... Aku bisa merasakannya Siwon. Ciuman yang kau berikan itu tulus karena kau melakukannya dengan sadar. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya? Aku rasa aku pantas mendapatkan itu, apa aku begitu menjijikan?''_

 _''Kyuhyun, bukan maksudku begitu. Kau selalu menyentuhku, menciumku dengan tidak terduga, selalu bergelayut padaku, aku rasa apa yang aku lakukan pasti dilakukan semua pria normal.''_

 _''Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menciumku lagi? Sentuh aku, cium aku dan lakukan yang seharusnya pasangan menikah lakukan! Kau seharusnya...'' Kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong saat Siwon meloncat naik ke tempat tidur, tubuh besar dan kekar Siwon menindih Kyuhyun dan memberikan ciuman._

 _Ada perubahan saat Siwon menciumnya, bibirnya menjadi lebih mendesak dan dalam. Tangannya bergerak naik dari dagu Kyuhyun sampai memegang sisi kepala Kyuhyun. Napas Siwon menjadi cepat, dia memperdalam ciuman sambil bersandar pada Kyuhyun, menyatukan kedua dahinya. Kyuhyun mulai meletakkan tangannya di lengan Siwon, dia terkejut tetapi dengan cepat mengimbangi._

 _Nafas keduanya memburu saat ciuman panas itu terlepas, mata Siwon menangkap pemandangan yang sangat menggairahkan pada diri Kyuhyun. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun basah oleh saliva semakin membuat bibir itu berwarna merah, matanya berkilat dengan tatapan penuh tuntutan. Hidung Kyuhyun bahkan sedikit berkeringat padahal cuaca di luar sangatlah dingin._

 _Siwon menyatukan kembali dahi mereka sebelum bibirnya kembali meraup bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai berani bermain lidah, melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyuhyun disaat bibirnya mulai menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa seperti terbang ke atas awan, dia selalu menantikan ciuman Siwon. Kyuhyun mulai menyadari, ciuman Siwon sangat panas dan memabukan!_

 _''Bangunlah, Kyuhyun.'' Suara sexy Siwon begitu saja menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti perintahnya, tanpa disadari sekarang Kyuhyun berada dipangkuan Siwon, mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Siwon kembali menciumnya, jari-jari Kyuhyun begitu saja meremas rambut bagian belakang Siwon. Lidah mereka kembali bertemu, saling melilit dan menghisap._

 _''Nghhhmm.'' Kyuhyun berdehem cukup keras, nafasnya semakin menipis mengingat betapa intensnya ciuman Siwon. Pria itu bisa dibilang sangat pandai dalam berciuman. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun merasa tulang-tulangnya lepas dan dia tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi._

 _Tanpa bisa dicegah, Siwon dengan begitu mudah melepas mantel musim dingin Kyuhyun, membuangnya begitu saja diatas lantai. Sejenak melepaskan ciuman mereka, Siwon menggenggam ujung sweater turtle neck Kyuhyun lalu menariknya keluar melewati kepala dan kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Sweater itu bernasib sama seperti mantel tadi, terletak diatas lantai yang dingin._

 _''Menolaklah, sebelum terlambat.'' Siwon menyerang cuping kiri Kyuhyun, berbisik sebelum dia mencium leher putih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tidak ada sedikitipun perasaan untuk menolak semua sentuhan Siwon. Walaupun Kyuhyun tahu Siwon melakukan itu hanya karena nafsu bukan cinta._

 _Seakan terasa kosong, bibir tipis itu kembali meraup bibir plum Kyuhyun, menikmati manisnya bibir yang menggoda tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang dalam diam, dia tidak bisa mengimbangi ciuman panas dan cepat Siwon, dia hanya pasrah dan menikmati setiap hisapan dan lilitan Siwon. Siwon mungkin bisa dijuluki masker's kiss!_

 _Masih menciumnya dengan panas, tangan Siwon bergerak dibelakang punggung Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan mulus, satu-satunya penghalang berhasil dia singkirkan. Bra pink Kyuhyun sekarang bernasib sama seperti dua pakaian sebelumnya. Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar sudah topless. Dengan gerakan cepat, Siwon kembali membalikan posisi seperti sebelumnya, dimana Kyuhyun berada dibawahnya._

 _Siwon menekan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur, bibirnya kembali aktif mencium Kyuhyun sementara jari-jarinya mulai menyentuh bagian dada. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun kembali meremas rambut Siwon begitu bibir Siwon tanpa disangka turun dan menggoda dada kirinya dengan hisapan lembut._

 _''Akh, Siw-won!'' Kyuhyun menjerit pelan, dia semakin meremas rambut yang sekarang terlihat acak-acakan. Siwon tersenyum disela godaannya, kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada bagian kiri dan terus seperti itu karena dia menyukai erangan Kyuhyun._

 _''Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Siwon, Siwon menyentuhku!'' Batin Kyuhyun gembira._

 _Siwon berhenti, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menutup matanya. Dia menarik tubuhnya menjauh, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya. ''Kenapa, apa kau menyesal?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, jujur hatinya merasa sedih._

 _''Kyuhyun, aku tidak bisa berjanji apapun padamu. Kau mungkin akan menyesal karena membiarkanku merenggut milikmu.''_

 _Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk ditempat tidur, ''Apa yang harus aku sesali? Sekalipun kita akan berpisah, tidak akan merubah statusku sebagai mantan istri. Jangan jadikan aku mantan yang menyedihkan karena aku tidak diinginkan oleh suamiku.''_

 _''Kyuhyun...''_

 _''Tidak masalah kalau pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, jika suatu saat nanti kita berpisah, aku akan bahagia karena memberikannya pada orang yang aku cintai.''_

 _Kyuhyun sudah memberikan persetujuan, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Siwon berhenti. Pria itu mulai melepas kaos putihnya, melihat tubuh athletis kecoklatan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, melepas semua yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya. Saling berpandangan, mereka terlihat menyukai tubuh masing-masing._

 _ **Siwon's Pov-**_

 _Kami kembali pada posisi semula, Kyuhyun berada dibawahku dengan sangat menggoda. Aku mulai menghisap dadanya dengan rakus sampai terdengar suara berdecit, sedangkan Kyuhyun terengah-engah dibawahku. Tangannya meraih rambutku, agak menariknya saat aku menariknya dengan gigiku. Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan merabai leher sampai dadaku membuatku menggerang. ''Oh..'' Nafasku terasa berat._

 _Aku semakin menggeram saat hidungku mencium aroma tubuhnya yang menggairahkan. Bibirku mengecupi paha dalamnya sedangkan tanganku menggesek-gesek miliknya, berusaha mencari lubang yang akan kumasuki. Kyuhyun tersentak-sentak, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang, "Siwonhhh..." Desahnya penuh permohonan._

 _Aku tahu ini akan menyakitkan, Kyuhyun seorang yang belum pernah disentuh, dia masih sangat rapat dan pasti akan merasa kesakitan. Bagaimana pun, aku tidak suka melihatnya kesakitan. ''Kyuhyun, ini yang pertama untuk kita berdua walaupun begitu, ini akan menyakitkan untukmu.'' Aku bicara lembut, Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup saat dia mengerang._

 _''Tidak masalah, lakukan itu sekarang! Aku mohon, aku mencintaimu Choi Siwon.'' Kyuhyun berbicara disela isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya, aku tahu isakan itu berarti banyak hal. Nyaliku menciut, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melanjutkannya. Saat aku melirik milikku, tanpa disentuh pun milikku sudah sangat tegang dan siap. Aku sedikit meremasnya, rasanya sedikit gatal._

 _''Ayolah Siwon, masukan sekarang.'' Kyuhyun memohon kembali, tubuhnya benar-benar sudah menegang tanpa terkecuali. Perlahan dan penuh hati-hati, aku_ _memegang milikku, menggesek milik Kyuhyun naik turun. Aku dapat merasakan milik kami saling bergesekan panas. Aku yakin jika milikku semakin mengeras saat dia menemukan tempat yang seharusnya._

 _''Ohhh, Siwonggh..'' Kyuhyun terengah, bibirnya terbuka mengundangku untuk kembali menciumnya. Tangan kiriku memegang milikku sementara bibirku kembali menciumnya, aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memasukan lidahku dan melilit lidah pink menawannya. Aku sengaja ingin mengenalkan milikku sebelum milikku benar-benar merobek miliknya._

 _ **Author's Pov-**_

 _Kyuhyun menjerit keras merasakan benda asing masuk kedalan miliknya. Rasa sakit menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, ia tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini. Ia mencengkram seprai kuat–kuat untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Siwon yang mengerti berusaha mengalihkannya dengan lebih keras menghisap dadanya, menarik kembali miliknya lalu menghentakan pinggangnya dengan lebih lembut._

 _''Sakitthh..'' Cicit Kyuhyun, matanya berkaca-kaca._

 _Siwon diam membiarkan Kyuhyun terbiasa dengan miliknya. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih tenang Siwon mulai bergerak, menarik miliknya dengan tempo pelan. Kyuhyun mulai menikmatinya, rasa sakit yang ia alami tadi sudah tidak terasa menyisakan rasa yang belum dia rasakan sebelumnya. Jauh dalam hatinya Kyuhyun sangat bahagia, Siwon memilikinya sekarang._

 _''Ohhh, Siwonnh... Cintaku Choi Siwon, duniaku.'' Kyuhyun mengerang disela nafasnya yang putus-putus. Siwon menyukai cara Kyuhyun memanggilnya, dia mempercepat gerakannya. Bisa dia rasakan tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram pinggangnya, suara Kyuhyun semakin terdengar memenuhi seisi kamar._

 _''Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun...'' Hanya kata itu yang Siwon keluarkan, walaupun Kyuhyun berharap kata cinta keluar dari mulutnya. Namun itu hanya keinginan Kyuhyun saja, pria itu hanya mengucapkan namanya tanpa yang lain._

 _Milik Siwon terasa mendapat pijatan yang begitu nikmat dari milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama karena milik Siwon lebih dalam memasuki miliknya sampai menyentuh dinding rahimnya. Tubuh mereka mulai banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Siwon dapat merasakan milik Kyuhyun mulai berkedut, ia tahu Kyuhyun akan segera mencapai puncak maka ia lebih mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya._

 _''Siwon, aku mencintaimu..'' Jerit Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang melingkupi milik Siwon. Mengundang miliknya untuk memuntahkan sesuatu yang sudah sangat terasa penuh, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Siwon melakukan hal yang sama. ''Kyuhyun!''_

 _Siwon beranjak dari tubuh Kyuhyun, ia menarik miliknya dari milik Kyuhyun yang memuntahkan cairan mereka ke luar membasahi seprai putih di ranjang yang mereka tiduri, ada darah dalam cairan itu. ''Maafkan aku dan terima kasih.'' Hanya itu yang bisa Siwon keluarkan disela engahan nafasnya._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

''Siwon, malam itu... Malam dimana kita melakukannya, apa sejak itu kau memiliki perasaan padaku? Paling tidak sedikit.''

''Entahlah, mungkin iya tapi yang jelas aku tidak membencimu. Yah, aku tidak pernah membencimu Kyuhyun.''

''Aku tahu itu, kau tidak membenciku tapi juga tidak menyukaiku. Aku yakin kalau kau masih memiliki hati untuk tidak membenciku.''

Siwon tersenyum, dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin kapan pertama kali dia merasakan perasaan itu. Mungkin pada malam itu tapi mungkin juga sebelumnya, yang jelas setelah kejadian itu perasaan Siwon sedikit berubah. Terbukti dia merasa marah saat Kyuhyun ingin mengungkap semuanya pada keluarga mereka.

''Siap untuk bermain sepuasnya hari ini?'' Siwon menaik-turunkan alisnya, ''Tapi harus dalam batas aman, jangan terlalu lelah.'' Lanjut Siwon dengan peringatan. Kyuhyun merasa seperti seorang anak 6 tahun yang diajak jalan oleh ayahnya, padahal dia akan meninggalkan masa-masa 20 tahunannya dalam beberapa tahun mendatang.

''Sebelumnya, ayo sarapan.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah, Siwon ikut tersenyum lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. ''Kita harus mengisi perut kita, ayo kita makan sesuatu yang lezat.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **In the end we are one. Somehow, in someway, I want just like the first and also the last just like half, we fill each other fully. Is it the first time? Is it right that you fall for the first time just like me? My heart want to know all of it. Like a fool, whether I'm more deeply than you. Now, I realized how much I really love you for first time.**

Kyuhyun memegang perutnya, rasanya perutnya penuh. Sarapan dengan sup dan roti gandum, ini pertama kali untuknya. Begitupun dengan Siwon, melupakan waffle atau pancake favoritenya, pria itu ingin mencoba sesuatu yang begitu laris di restoran yang mereka kunjungi. Tempat itu ramai, banyak pasangan yang juga menikmati menu yang sama.

''Pagi hari sangat dingin tapi saat siang begitu panas, tak heran sup begitu laris saat sarapan.'' Ucap Kyuhyun, menjauhkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong. Siwon menyetujui kata-kata Kyuhyun, dia juga menghabiskan sarapannya dengan lahap. ''Makanan disini lezat.'' Siwon mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue.

''Setelah ini, apa kita akan langsung jalan-jalan? Sepertinya aku perlu mengistirahatkan perutku sebentar.'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Kita kembali ke penginapan, setelah itu kita jalan.'' Jawab Siwon setelah itu memanggil pelayan, setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran, mereka kembali ke penginapan. Mereka perlu mandi, berganti pakaian dan lain-lain. Pagi sekali mereka bangun hanya untuk bisa melihat matahari terbit, tidak heran sekarang mereka sedikit mengantuk ditambah perut mereka yang kekenyangan.

''Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku memakai bikini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun saat dia mengobrak-abrik isi koper, Siwon langsung melotot mendengarnya. ''Tidak setuju sekaligus tidak senang!'' Jawab Siwon yakin. Kyuhyun pura-pura kecewa, ''Ini pantai, aku suka berbikini di pantai.'' Siwon kesal mendengarnya, ''Jangan bilang kau suka berjemur dengan hanya memakai bikini? Berapa kali kau melakukannya?''

Kyuhyun tentu berbohong soal itu, dia suka menggoda Siwon. ''Tidak terhitung, sejak masih sangat muda, aku suka pantai. Asinnya air laut dan panasnya matahari, tidak asing lagi bagiku.''

''Aku tidak percaya.'' Siwon melepas kaos panjangnya, menggantinya dengan kaos tanpa lengan berbahan tipis. ''Kulitmu tidak menjelaskan semua itu.'' Lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun sadar kalau kulitnya itu sudah membuktikan kalau dia bukan orang yang suka matahari. ''Kulit bisa berubah saat efek pembakaran itu hilang, kulitku tipe yang susah menggelap. Lagipula aku merawatnya dengan sangat baik.''

''Berhenti berbohong dan ganti bajumu. Kaos dan celana pendek, tidak boleh lebih terbuka dari itu.'' Siwon sudah selesai berpakaian, kaos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek sedikit diatas lutut. Tubuh penuh ototnya sekarang terlihat mengagumkan, dia terlihat hot. Kyuhyun membawa pakaiannya dengan jengkel ke dalam kamar mandi, dia tidak mungkin ganti ditempat yang sama dengan Siwon.

''Kau tidak pandai berbohong Cho Kyuhyun.'' Siwon menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

Jam 11, pantai telah penuh dan ramai. Tidak banyak tempat yang masih kosong untuk sekedar berjemur, semua tenda-tenda sudah terisi dan ratusan anak-anak berlarian dengan semangat seakan tidak mempunyai rasa lelah. WonKyu saling berpandangan, mereka takjub dengan semangat para pengunjung. Mereka menginap disana tapi tetap kalah cepat oleh pengunjung lain.

''Ini karena kau lama di kamar mandi, diaremu sungguh merepotkan.'' Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon memegang perutnya yang baru terkuras, ''Perutku tidak terbiasa sarapan seperti itu, perutku lemah dibanding tubuhku.'' Siwon sedikit memelas. Kyuhyun menyentuh perut kotak-kotak itu dari balik kaos, ''Payah!'' Menepuk pelan perut itu dan menggelengkan kepala.

''Aku tidak bisa bermain.'' Siwon berjalan mendekati tempat yang baru kosong, untung anak 12 tahun itu meninggalkan tempat istirahatnya dan memilih mengejar-ngejar gelembung yang ditiup oleh kakak laki-lakinya. Siwon duduk dibawah payung besar, pria itu terlihat kesakitan. Kyuhyun tidak tega melihatnya, dia berinisiatif untuk membelikan Siwon obat.

''Siwon, tunggu disini. Aku akan segera kembali.'' Pamit Kyuhyun.

''Kau mau kemana?'' Teriak Siwon karena Kyuhyun sudah pergi.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam minimarket terdekat, menuju meja kasir lalu meminta obat diare dan minyak angin. Dengan cepat kasir memberikan apa yang Kyuhyun minta lalu melakukan transaksi. Setelah mendapatkan semua yang dicari, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat dimana Siwon menunggu.

''Cepat minum obatmu.'' Kyuhyun memberikan botol air mineral dan obat diare pada Siwon. Siwon menerimanya, ''Kau baik sekali istriku.'' Siwon tersenyum cerah. Kyuhyun duduk disebelah Siwon, memperhatikan suaminya itu lalu membuka tutup plip minyak angin.

''Sakit saat seperti ini, sangat diluar planning Mr. Choi.'' Kyuhyun menggosok perut Siwon dengan minyak angin, dia benar-benar bertindak seperti istri sesungguhnya. Setidaknya Siwon tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. ''Aku suka sakit.'' Siwon tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun menatapnya lalu mencubit hidungnya, ''Payah!''

Siwon jadi kesal dieejek, ''Kita masih bisa bermain seperti rencana kita sebelumnya, jangan khawatir Mrs. Choi.''

''Tapi kau yakin tidak apa-apa?''

''Apa kau sangat khawatir? Sanking sehatnya, aku bisa menggendongmu sampai ke tengah laut sekarang!''

''YA!'' Jerit Kyuhyun, Siwon benar-benar menggendongnya di lengan kekarnya, membawanya sambil berlari sampai mendekati pantai. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon.

''Siwon, turunkan aku. Aku malu.'' Pinta Kyuhyun berbisik, Siwon menggelengkan kepala. ''Tidak sekarang sayang, aku akan melepaskanmu di air.'' Siwon menyeringai. Kyuhyun menutup mata, tidak siap jika dinginnya air menerpa kulitnya.

Beberapa orang yang tengah berjemur dan bermain di pantai menonton dengan tatapan tertarik, bagaimana tidak, pasangan itu terlihat hot dan menarik. ''Kau siap?'' Siwon menyeringai, perlahan tenggelam ke dalam air yang dingin dan jernih. Kyuhyun menjerit kecil saat dinginnya air laut di musim panas menyambutnya. Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon, dia takut berenang sendirian.

''Mau aku cium di bawah air?'' Tanya Siwon disela dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak terbawa arus, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. ''Tidak boleh!'' Tolak Kyuhyun, tentu sebuah kebohongan.

Siwon cemberut mendengarnya, tangannya menangkap pinggang Kyuhyun dan meluncurkannya ke dalam air. ''Kau nakal.'' Siwon melepaskan Kyuhyun, membuatnya tenggelam dan terbawa air sampai ke tepian. Sekarang tubuhnya kotor oleh pasir dan Kyuhyun terbatuk.

''Choi Siwon!'' Hardik Kyuhyun, marah. Siwon malah tertawa lalu berenang mendekati Kyuhyun, membiarkan tubuhnya duduk disebelah Kyuhyun yang sekarang dalam posisi duduk. ''Jangan marah sayang, aku hanya bercanda.'' Tangan Siwon terulur mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang kotor oleh pasir putih. ''Aku hampir mati.'' Desis Kyuhyun.

''Ini pantai, aku suka bermain sayang.'' Siwon bangkit lalu kembali menyelam, kembali muncul ke permukaan lalu semakin merangkak dan pergi menjauh. Kyuhyun melipat kedua kakinya di dada, memandangi suami tampannya yang sedang bertingkah seperti anak-anak, anak kecil yang suka air.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kursi berjemur, membiarkan suami nakalnya bermain. Mengambil kacamata hitam lalu memakai dan mulai berbaring, dibalik kacamata itu Kyuhyun mulai menutup mata. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam, layaknya pengantin baru setiap malam akan mendebarkan. Untuk beberapa saat dia tertidur bahagia.

''Perutmu terlihat lapar.'' Siwon duduk di kursi berjemurnya, tubuhnya basah tidak terkecuali. Kyuhyun menurunkan kacamatanya, ''Sudah main-mainnya?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, seperti menanyai anak-anak. Siwon tersenyum kecil, ''Sudah, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu berenang sampai ke tengah laut.'' Meraih gelas coke dan meminumnya.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, ''Lalu kau bisa melemparku begitu saja?''

''Tidak, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Kau akan terus terperangkap disini.'' Siwon menunjuk lengan kekarnya, Kyuhyun hanya memutar mata.

''Tapi kau benar, aku merasa lapar.'' Kyuhyun menyentuh perutnya yang mengintip dibalik kaos tanpa lengannya yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya sampai batas pusar. Siwon mengerti lalu memanggil pelayan, sebelumnya dia memang sudah memesan makanan. Dua orang pelayan membawakan pesanan lalu meletakannya di meja tengah kursi berjemur.

Salmon temaki, shrimp bakar with mango sauce, vegetable soup, raspberry jus dan lomande yang menyegarkan. Mereka sengaja memesan seafood, bukan memesan steak seperti biasanya. Mereka makan dengan riang, Siwon terlihat sudah baik-baik saja. Mungkin air laut menyembuhkannya dengan cepat.

''Ini enak apalagi melihatmu makan dengan lahap, kau cantik jika menambah berat badanmu.''

Kyuhyun hampir mengeluarkan makanannya, dia selalu diet ketat tapi kenapa sekarang Siwon menyuruhnya menambah berat badan? Menggelikan sekaligus aneh, bukankah pria suka yang langsing? Yah, bukan terlalu langsing tapi setidaknya tetap dalam batas ideal.

''Aku juga senang melihatmu makan dengan baik, kau sembuh dengan cepat.'' Kyuhyun membalas, Siwon mendengus mendengarnya. ''Ini efek dari obat yang kau berikan, oh Kyuhyun terima kasih atas obatnya.'' Kyuhyun merasa merinding mendengar kata-kata dan cara pengucapan Siwon. ''Kenapa diam, habiskan makananmu.''

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi, ''Kau bertindak seperti boss, mengerikan Choi Siwon.''

Dahi Siwon berkerut, ''Sebenarnya aku suka mengatur, itulah kenapa aku berada di posisi yang mengatur (Direktur).''

''Itulah kenapa adikmu memilih menjadi dokter.'' Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya setelah mengatakan itu. Siwon berhenti makan, dia langsung memasang wajah serius. ''Apa maksudmu dan apa yang kau ketahui?'' Tanya Siwon serius. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan tegang. ''Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya asal bicara.''

''Katakan dengan jujur, aku tidak suka kau ikut campur.'' Nada suara Siwon meninggi, Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan. ''Siwon, aku bicara seperti itu karena peduli pada adikmu. Mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, tapi aku sedikit memahaminya.''

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, ''Kau tidak tahu, kau sama sekali tidak tahu. Jangan pernah ikut campur walaupun kau tahu sesuatu!'' Siwon meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya. Siwon marah padanya sampai meninggalkannya, bukan liburan seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Kyuhyun mengejar Siwon, mereka tidak boleh bertengkar di waktu bahagia seperti ini.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Nyali Kyuhyun menciut, tatapan Siwon terlihat tidak ramah saat dia mencoba untuk menjelaskan. Kyuhyun tahu kalau ada masalah besar diantara Siwon dan adiknya, mungkin dia sudah keterlaluan karena mencoba untuk ikut campur. Bukan ingin ikut campur juga, lebih tepatnya membantu mendekatkan kembali kedua saudara yang berselisih selama bertahun-tahun.

''Aku dan Kibum bukan saudara kandung tapi hubungan kami selalu baik, sekalipun kami berselisih soal kasih sayang. Kau beruntung, kau memiliki Ibu yang membagi cinta yang sama pada kalian berdua.''

''Dia tidak tahu kau bukan adiknya.'' Siwon terengah, sepertinya masih ada sisa-sisa kekesalan dalam dirinya.

''Memang. Sekalipun kami saudara kandung, kami pasti akan bertengkar tapi menyelesaikannya juga.''

''Masalah kami berbeda, bukan lagi soal kasih sayang. Ini lebih rumit dan bukan hal yang bisa kau mengerti.''

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut punggung Siwon, ''Apa kau percaya padaku?'' Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Siwon terlihat tidak baik, ''Jangan ikut campur Kyuhyun, aku tidak mau kau terkena masalah.'' Siwon mencoba memperingatkan.

''Aku tidak mengerti. Aku peduli pada kalian berdua, aku tidak ingin kalian bertengkar, tidak saling bicara sampai saat ini. Saat aku melihatmu, kau begitu kuat dan penuh kendali tapi saat melihat Donghae, dia anak muda yang penuh gairah tetapi pendiam.''

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun, membawanya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sebelum mencium sudut pelipisnya, ''Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu pada kami, Kyuhyun yang manis dan baik hati.'' Hati Kyuhyun kembali menghangat, tidak peduli tubuh kotor mereka saling menempel bahkan mengotori sofa kulit yang Siwon duduki.

''Aku mencintaimu dan menyayangi kalian berdua, Donghae adalah temanku.''

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, ''Aku ingin marah padamu tapi aku tidak bisa.''

Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, ''Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau biasanya marah padaku. Aku terbiasa melihat wajah malasmu padaku.'' Tersenyum kecut, Kyuhyun mengingat masa lalu.

''Begitukah? Dulu aku pasti sedang gila, bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan malaikat cantik.''

''Yah, dulu kau sedang sakit cinta.''

''Love sick? Seorang Choi Siwon menjadi gila karena putus cinta.''

''Aku iri pada Kibum, apa kau akan seperti itu juga jika aku meninggalkanmu?''

''Tidak. Jangan katakan kata-kata menyeramkan itu, kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku!'' Rahang Siwon mengeras, dia mulai marah. Kyuhyun mengelus dagu Siwon yang bersih tanpa janggut, ''Kematian bisa kapan saja datang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kecuali sudah waktunya kembali.''

''Kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa kau bicara soal kematian disaat kita baru saja memulai hidup baru. Aku benci perpisahan, patah hati, kehilangan atau semacamnya.''

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipi Siwon, mendekatkan kepalanya sampai kening mereka bersentuhan. ''Aku juga takut itu,semoga Tuhan memberi kita umur panjang sampai kita merasa bosan dan lelah hidup di dunia.''

''Hentikan pembicaraan ini, sekarang bersihkan dirimu karena kau sangat kotor.''

Kyuhyun menatap bajunya, bajunya kotor dan badannya lengket. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Siwon, dia kotor dengan pakaian yang mulai mengering. Kyuhyun menatap bersalah sofa kulit yang mereka duduki, ''Setidaknya kita harus membuat sofa ini kembali bersih.'' Sedikit seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Siwon tidak terlihat tidak peduli, ''Itu bisa ditangani nanti, sekarang mandi.''

Keduanya melepas pakaian begitu mereka berada di kamar mandi luas dengan shower dan bathtub yang mewah. Penginapan ini begitu modern dan mewah, pilihan yang terbaik dari yang terbaik. Dada Kyuhyun berdebar hebat, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan semburan merah muda di kedua pipi putihnya.

Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun ke bawah shower, menyalakan air shower. Air dingin menerpa kepala mereka, tangan Siwon manarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Rasanya nyaman dan seperti berada di surga, semua rasa lelah dan emosi begitu saja menguap. Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun bersandar di dadanya, sesekali menciumi pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Demi apapun, mereka sangat merasa nyaman.

Mematikan shower, keduanya saling bertatapan. Dengan lembut Siwon membawa Kyuhyun untuk duduk di bawah, tangannya meraih sabun cair dan waslap super lembut. ''Berbaliklah Kyuhyun.'' Perintah Siwon. Kyuhyun menurut dan memunggungi Siwon. Perlahan Siwon mulai menyabuni Kyuhyun, pundak, ketiak, punggung sudah penuh oleh busa yang lembut. ''Sekarang, menghadap padaku!''

Kyuhyun menurut, matanya dengan intens menatap mata hitam Siwon. Mata kelam, tegas dan penuh intimidasi, pria kuat dan tampan itu tengah memandikannya. Sulit dipercaya, cintanya kita tengah menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun yakin, Siwon juga merasa gugup, pria itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya selain saat malam pertama dulu.

''Tubuhmu penuh busa sekarang, terlihat manis dan membuatku lapar.'' Siwon melipat tangannya di dada, reaksi puas tidak bisa dia sembunyikan. ''Apa aku seperti gula-gula?'' Kyuhyun menggoyangkan sedikit badannya, Siwon tertawa melihatnya. ''Lebih manis dari gula-gula, Kyuhyun.''

''Sekarang giliranmu, balikan badanmu please.'' Kyuhyun merebut sabun dari Siwon, Siwon menurut lalu membalikan badannya. ''Aku belum menyabuni kakimu, Kyuhyun.''

''Kita akan saling menyambuni nanti, sekarang aku akan menyabunimu.'' Kyuhyun mulai menggosok bahu lebar Siwon, punggung dan ketiaknya, lalu belakang kuping sudah dia sabuni. ''Berbalik, sir!'' Siwon menurut, membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal seperti yang dia lakukan. Ereksi Siwon terlihat menggoda, entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi malu. Saat tangannya menyabuni daerah pusar, dia berhenti.

''Ini tidak disabuni, dia sangat kotor karena terendam air laut yang asin.''

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah, ''Sabuni sendiri.'' Kyuhyun memberikan waslap pada Siwon, dia jadi sangat gugup dan takut. ''Masih belum terbiasa, aku mengerti. Cho Kyuhyun, yang jarang berkencan dan berpacaran dalam batas aman.'' Siwon menyeringai saat mengatakan itu. Pipi Kyuhyun berkerut, ''I'm a good girl, kau yang pertama. Kau tahu betul itu.''

Siwon berdiri, ''Berdiri Kyuhyun.'' Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membantunya berdiri. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum lalu saling menyabuni bagian yang belum tersabuni, saling mencuci rambut dengan shampoo favorite Kyuhyun bahkan sabunnya pun sabun favoritenya. Sekarang mereka berdua memiliki aroma yang sama, aroma Kyuhyun yang manis.

Setelah mengeringkan badan dan berpakaian, keduanya merapihkan barang. Besok mereka akan pulang, liburan itu sangat singkat dan mereka tidak melakukan banyak hal di pantai. ''Ayo kita ke pantai lagi.'' Ajak Kyuhyun semangat, Siwon menggelengkan kepala. ''Kita baru saja bersih, kau ingin kotor lagi?''

''Setidaknya kita memiliki foto sebagai kenangan.'' Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya, bulan madu tanpa foto kenang-kenangan, itu menyedihkan. Siwon langsung paham maksud Kyuhyun, ''Sesuatu yang bisa dipamerkan, maksudmu?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar karena ketahuan, ''Aku ingin menunjukan itu pada Ibumu, mertuaku yang baik dan cantik di usia yang tidak muda lagi pasti akan bahagia.''

''Oh... Kau ingin menyenangkan Ibuku, kau sangat baik istriku.'' Siwon pura-pura ingin mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, justru Kyuhyun yang mencubit pipinya. ''Ayo pergi sekarang sebelum hujan.''

Keduanya kembali bersenang-senang di pinggir pantai. Melakukan semua yang tidak membuat mereka kotor lalu berfoto bersama. Memotret indahnya pantai, saling memotret diri sendiri walaupun foto Kyuhyun yang paling banyak. Kyuhyun terus tertawa dengan berbagai gaya dan ekspresi, Siwon mengabadikan keindahan itu dalam sebuah foto.

Ternyata hujan kembali turun, saat sore hari sepertinya daerah itu selalu turun hujan. Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyuhyun berbaring dipangkuan Siwon yang tengah melihat hasil foto yang diambilnya. ''Semuanya sempurna, pantai pilihan yang tepat.'' Siwon memperlihatkan hasil fotonya, Kyuhyun juga puas dengan hasilnya.

''Kapan kita bisa kemari lagi?'' Kyuhyun memainkan gantungan kamera Siwon. Siwon menunduk untuk menatapnya, ''Sebelum itu, kita sudah janji akan berlibur ke luar negeri. Hawai, apa kau mau ke Hawai?''

''Bagaimana kalau Maladewa? Aku dengar tempat itu seperti surga.'' Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk, Siwon mematikan kamera dan menggantungnya di leher. ''Maladewa, memiliki pulau wisata yang menakjubkan. Baiklah, Maladewa akhir tahun ini.''

''Setuju!'' Seru Kyuhyun riang. Siwon hanya tertawa melihatnya, ''Kau ini guru yang terlihat seperti anak SMA.'' Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. ''Kau tidak tahu, murid laki-laki di kelasku tidak memandangku sebagai guru saat pertama aku masuk.''

Wajah Siwon menampilkan wajah keras, ''Anak nakal, aku bisa membayangkan itu.'' Oh my, dia mulai tidak suka jika ada yang menyukai istrinya. ''Tenang dulu, mereka berubah saat tahu aku sudah menikah. Aku senang, ketertarikan mereka pada musik sangat besar.''

''Tapi aku lebih tertarik padamu. Semakin hari, aku semakin tertarik dan selalu menemukan hal baru dalam dirimu. Kau tidak terduga, aku rasa aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu.''

''Pujianmu aku terima. Sekarang kita kembali ke penginapan, sudah hampir gelap.''

''Baiklah, Nyonya Choi.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Mereka tidak bisa menahan diri mereka begitu masuk ke dalam penginapan. Mereka saling bertatapan, memegang tangan dan larut dalam perasaan cinta. Siwon tidak bisa menahannya, Kyuhyun terlalu menggoda untuk diabaikan. Tangan Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Menutup pintu kasar lalu mendorong Kyuhyun sampai punggungnya membentur pintu.

 **Kyuhyun's Pov-**

Kedua tanganku mengepal di rambutnya saat mulutku berciuman panas dengan mulut Siwon. Menikmati lidahnya beradu dengan lidahku saat kami masuk ke dalam kamar. Dan ia pun sama, menikmatiku. Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam ujung kaosku, menariknya di atas kepalaku dan melemparkannya ke lantai. "Aku ingin merasakanmu." Katanya dengan bernafsu.

Tangannya bergerak di belakangku untuk melepaskan bra-ku. Dia mendorongku turun ke tempat tidur, menekanku di tempat tidur, mulut dan tangannya bergerak ke dadaku. Jemariku bergulung dirambutnya saat ia mengambil salah satu dadaku diantara bibirnya dan menyentaknya dengan kuat. Aku menjerit saat sensasinya menyapu seluruh tubuhku. "Aku suka suaramu.'' Bisiknya pada kulitku yang terasa sangat panas.

Mulutnya terus bermain dengan dadaku, menariknya pelan, membuatku menggeliat dan meronta. Dia menggodaku dengan jari-jarinya, dadaku semakin membengkak. Tangannya bergerak ke jogger pants yang aku kenakan, dengan cekatan menurunkan celana itu lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalamku, menyelipkan jarinya disana.

''Ahh, Siwonnhh.'' Aku berjengit.

Nafasnya mendesis keluar saat jarinya meluncur masuk dalam diriku. Aku mendorong panggulku sampai ke telapak tangannya dan dia membalas dengan menggesekannya dengan tubuhku. "Ini jauh intens dari yang pertama." Desahnya diatasku dengan menatap mataku. "Kau begitu siap." Suaranya penuh kepuasan.

''Aku menginginkanmu, sejak dulu tetap sama.'' Bisikku. Mulutnya bergabung dengan mulutku lagi, tetapi dia tetap menjaga matanya tetap menatapku, "Kau berhak atas semua diriku, kau diatas." Dia menarikku supaya mengangkanginya. "Aku ingin melihatmu. Aku milikmu Kyuhyun, tanpa terkecuali."

Ia menuntunku dan aku dengan hati-hati menurunkan tubuhku diatas tubuhnya. ''Siwonnhhh...'' Aku ingin berteriak, rasanya perih namun menyenangkan. Dia menutup mata dan melenturkan pinggulnya untuk bertemu denganku. ''Kau amatir yang pandai.'' Bisiknya. Aku mencoba bergerak, rasanya sulit karena aku tidak terbiasa.

''Lakukan yang kau suka.'' Siwon melepaskan tanganku dan menarik pinggulku, aku meletakkan tanganku dilengannya. Dia menusukku dengan tajam, membuat aku menjerit. ''Jangan malu, sayang!'' Katanya, suaranya tertahan. Tentu aku malu, dia tidak melepaskan matanya dariku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku keatas dan melakukannya dengan lebih cepat. Hal ini adalah yang pertama bagiku, mengontrol Siwon dengan pengalaman minimku. Saat membuka mataku, aku menatapnya, nafasku memburu dan dia pun menatap ke arahku. Tiba-tiba Siwon menggeram, aku berhenti karena panik. Tubuhnya melorot begitu saja, dia sudah tidak bersandar lagi di bantal.

''Kenapa berhenti, terus sayang!'' Kedua tangannya meraih pinggangku, merasakan gerakanku yang naik turun diatas tubuhnya. Siwon memejamkan matanya, merasa nikmat saat milikku menekan lembut miliknya kemudian menyedotnya keras. Tangannya sedikit meremas pinggangku, berusaha membuatku bergerak lebih cepat.

Matanya semakin terpejam, alisnya berkerut mencoba lebih berkonsentrasi pada rasa panas di miliknya. Dia merasa seluruh darahnya berkumpul di pangkal pahanya, membuatnya semakin keras dan semakin sensitive. Gerakanku semakin tidak teratur, lambat tapi kuat, berusaha membuat milik Siwon menghentak lebih dalam.

Siwon dapat merasakan pijatan yang semakin kuat saat aku hampir meraih klimaks. Dia menggeram bagai binatang yang terluka. ''Choi Siwon!'' Aku meneriakkan namanya saat mencapai puncak. Milikku menyedot dengan keras miliknya. Kami sama-sama berpeluh dan mataku terasa basah.

''Oh Tuhaann.'' Erangnya keras. Dia mengerang dengan nyaring, menutup matanya lagi, menjatuhkan kepalanya kebelakang. Aku tidak tahan lagi lalu roboh diatasnya.

Kepalaku di dadanya, pipiku bersandar di tulang dadanya. Aku hanya berbaring diatas tubuhnya, mengatur nafasku. Dia mengusap rambutku, tangannya berjalan di punggungku, membelaiku saat nafasnya tenang. ''Kau pandai dan hebat.'' Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya, aku tidak percaya itu.

''Aku seorang amatir, aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun untukmu.'' Kepalaku menunduk. Dengan pelan aku turun dari tubuhnya, memilih duduk disamping dengan menunduk. Aku menahan suaraku saat mengeluarkan miliknya, rasanya aneh tapi aku suka.

Siwon mengikutiku untuk duduk, tangannya mengangkat daguku. ''Angkat kepalamu, kau lebih dari sekedar hebat. Karena kau amatir, makanya kau hebat.'' Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

''Aku akan melakukan yang lebih baik lagi, aku janji padamu.''

Siwon tersenyum geli, ''Dengan artian, kita akan sering melakukannya? Aku suka itu, aku akan mengajarimu agar semakin pandai.''

Wajahku memerah, apa aku salah bicara?

''Bukan begitu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.''

Siwon malah mencium pipiku, ''Terima kasih atas bulan madu yang indah ini, aku mencintaimu.'' Bisik Siwon, hatiku berbunga-bunga, aku langsung memeluknya. ''Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu.'' Pipiku terasa basah, aku sangat bahagia. Tangan Siwon membelai punggungku, ''Aku tahu itu.''

Terima kasih Siwon, akhirnya kau mencintaiku. Walaupun aku masih membutuhkan bukti untuk menguji cintamu padaku. Aku belum bisa percaya kalau aku benar-benar mendapatkanmu, aku masih takut kalau aku terlalu berharap padamu. Kau mencintaiku... Mencintaiku... Walaupun itu seperti mantra untukku, perasaan takut itu masih ada.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Full WonKyu with moment plus plus walaupun kurang romantis. Thanks for reading and review. Semoga part depan bisa lebih baik dan cepet tamat hehehe**

 **161012.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Family, OOC.**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Hari ini begitu mengejutkan, banyak hal yang tidak terduga terjadi. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kenyataan kalau calon istri Donghae adalah orang yang dia kenal. Semuanya seperti kejutan yang menyenangkan disamping semua hal baik yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Kyuhyun juga bersyukur karena Donghae mendapatkan pasangan yang baik, hal itu membuatnya lega.

''Dimana kau mengenal calon istri Donghae?'' Siwon bertanya saat keduanya meninggalkan ruang keluarga, membiarkan kedua belah keluarga untuk bicara. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum menjawab, ''Dia teman chattingku.''

Siwon sedikit aneh, ''Chatting? Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?''

''Ceritanya sangat panjang, kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Dia tinggal di Nowon, terakhir aku bertemu dengannya saat aku tinggal disana.''

Siwon mulai mengerti, mungkin calon istri Donghae itu banyak membantu Kyuhyun saat di Nowon. Mengingat itu, Siwon jadi ingat kalau dirinya tidak pernah bertanya mengenai apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan selama tinggal di Nowon. Siwon ingin bertanya karena dia ingin tahu tapi dia takut kalau Kyuhyun akan teringat pada kejadian pahit itu.

''Siwon, kenapa kau melamun?'' Tegur Kyuhyun menyadari jika Siwon terlihat melamunkan sesuatu. Siwon sadar lalu mulai bertanya, ''Kyuhyun, apa aku boleh tahu sesuatu?''

''Tentang apa maksudmu? Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?''

''Nowon, maksudku soal kedatanganmu kesana. Apa yang kau lakukan disana dan dimana kau tinggal?''

Kyuhyun diam, mengingat semua yang terjadi saat dia tinggal sendiri termasuk pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu kecuali dirinya dan Yunho, bahkan Eunhyuk pun tidak tahu. Apa Kyuhyun harus menceritakan soal Yunho juga? Bagaimana perasaan Siwon jika tahu kalau saudara dari suami kakak iparnya menaruh perasaan pada istrinya?

''Siwon, soal itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti. Sekarang hari bahagia untuk adikmu, tidak enak jika kita membicarakan masalah kita disini.''

''Baiklah, kau berhutang cerita padaku.'' Pria itu tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Kyuhyun, mengelus punggung tangannya. ''Hari ini aku bahagia. Walaupun Donghae akan menikah dengan pilihan orangtuaku, aku percaya bahwa dia akan bahagia. Aku juga lega karena kau mengenal orang itu, aku yakin dia akan membuat adikku bahagia.''

Kyuhyun sangat senang mendengar itu, akhirnya Siwon menunjukan kepedulian dan rasa kasih sayang terhadap adiknya. Entah sudah berapa lama kedua saudara itu tidak saling menunjukan perasaan mereka, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu betul masalah apa yang telah membuat keduanya jauh.

''Aku lebih bahagia melihatmu seperti ini, kau kakak yang sangat baik Siwon.''

Siwon sadar dengan apa yang baru dia ucapkan, ''Kau pikir aku tidak memiliki hati? Aku tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan adikku.'' Kyuhyun hanya memutar mata, sudah jelas kalau mereka itu tidak sedekat seperti dirinya dan Kibum.

''Ibumu, maksudku Eommanim terlihat sangat bahagia. Sebentar lagi aku akan mempunyai adik ipar perempuan, aku sangat menyukai hal itu. Selama ini aku hanya memiliki seorang kakak, akan menyenangkan jika memiliki adik perempuan.''

''Kyuhyun, dia lebih tua darimu. Dia dan Donghae berada di umur yang sama, kau tahu itu kan?''

''Aku tahu itu tapi tetap saja dia adalah adik iparku karena aku adalah istrimu, istri dari kakak Donghae. Jadi, Eunhyuk adalah adik iparku dan dia akan memanggilku Eonnie dan Donghae harus memanggilku Noona mulai sekarang.''

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala, ''Terserah kau saja Nyonya Choi. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika ada yang memanggilmu, Mommy.'' Siwon langsung diam, dia dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Mereka berdua tentu sadar kalau apa yang terjadi dulu karena keegosian dan kesalahan mereka berdua.

''Siwon, maafkan aku karena aku harus mengatakan ini padamu.'' Kyuhyun mendadak gugup untuk bicara, Siwon merasa penasaran akan hal yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan. ''Apa yang ingin kau katakan, kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?''

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ''Aku takut memiliki anak.'' Menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ekspresi Siwon tentu menunjukan raut terkejut. ''Tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan takut? Kau tidak ingin memiliki anak dariku, lalu kesedihanmu saat kehilangan, apa itu pura-pura?'' Siwon merasa kecewa.

''Siwon, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Tolong mengerti aku, masih begitu banyak ketakutan dalam diriku yang harus aku lawan. Semua itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk dijalani terlebih aku pernah gagal, tolong jangan salah paham padaku. Kau adalah cintaku, mana mungkin aku tidak ingin memiliki keturunan darimu.''

Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, dia hampir saja berpikiran buruk dan salah paham. Siwon paham dengan apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, dia pernah terguncang dengan kejadian buruk tersebut. ''Maafkan aku, hampir saja aku meragukan dirimu. Hanya saja, aku sudah sangat siap untuk itu. Awalnya aku juga takut tapi setelah kejadian waktu itu, aku jadi menginginkannya lebih dari apapun.''

''Oh Siwon, maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini, aku bukan anak kecil yang selalu melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Perasaan takut itu selalu muncul saat perasaan bersalah itu datang.''

''Hey, tidak ada yang bersalah disini. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja dengan cepat bahkan disaat kita tidak menyadarinya. Jika memang ada yang harus disalahkan, orang itu adalah aku. Sikap burukku saat itu yang membuat semuanya terjadi, aku sangat menyesali sikapku waktu itu.''

''Tidak Siwon, dia hidup di dalam tubuhku tapi aku tidak menyadarinya. Jika aku lebih peka dan tidak mengabaikan sedikit saja perasaan aneh dalam diriku, mungkin aku akan mengetahuinya sebelum terlambat. Saat itu aku hanya memikirkan diriku dan amarahku terhadapmu.''

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, ''Baik, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Lebih dari itu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi kita harus ingat, kita bisa menebusnya suatu hari nanti. Kita tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama, kita akan menjadi orangtua terbaik. Percayalah, kita bisa melakukan itu kan?''

''Tentu saja, aku yakin itu.''

''Aku sangat percaya akan hal itu.'' Siwon kembali memeluknya. Donghae berbalik setelah melihat keduanya, Donghae kembali ke ruang keluarga lalu hanya diam. Eomma Choi langsung menegur, ''Bukankah kau akan ke kamar kecil?'' Aneh sekali, kenapa Donghae begitu cepat kembali.

''Aku sudah tidak ingin.'' Jawab Donghae dingin. Eunhyuk terlihat khawatir, calon suaminya itu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Eomma Choi melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali dengan bergandengan tangan, beliau mulai mencurigai sesuatu yang berhubugan dengan sikap Donghae sekarang.

''Eomma, Appa, sepertinya kami harus pulang sekarang. Sudah hampir malam dan besok pagi kami harus bekerja.'' Pamit Siwon tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

''Baiklah, kita akan melakukan pertemuan keluarga lagi nanti. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Tuan dan Nyonya Lee.'' Ucap Eomma Choi. Setelah berpamitan pada semua orang, keduanya meninggalkan kediaman Choi yang sepertinya masih memiliki banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan.

Saat diperjalanan, Kyuhyun merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Donghae saat dia berpamitan tadi. ''Siwon?'' Panggil Kyuhyun.

''Iya, ada apa Kyu?'' Sahut Siwon menoleh pada Kyuhyun lalu kembali menatap ke depan karena dia sedang menyetir.

''Saat kita berpamitan tadi...'' Kyuhyun ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Siwon, dia takut Siwon akan marah seperti waktu itu. ''Aku melihat mereka berdua pasangan yang sangat serasi.'' Lanjut Kyuhyun menyembunyikan hal yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan.

Siwon tersenyum, ''Itu hal yang baik, kau dekat dengan calon istri Donghae dan itu hal yang sangat baik.''

''Sebenarnya tidak sedekat itu, kau pasti tahu bagaimana kedekatan seseorang dengan teman dari media sosial. Saat mengobrol online kita terlihat sangat dekat tapi saat bertemu langsung, kita bahkan seperti tidak saling mengenal. Dan aku tidak bisa menjaminkan apa-apa soal Eunhyuk, kami saling mengenal tapi sebatas teman mengobrol.''

''Aku mengerti maksudmu Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja, kalian tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk menjadi dekat. Kau akan menjadi kakak ipar untuknya, kalian harus dekat tentunya.''

''Aku dengar dia anak teman ayahmu, dia juga memiliki bisnis di Nowon? Wah, aku tidak pernah tahu soal itu. Kami tidak pernah membicarakan soal kehidupan pribadi.''

''Yang aku dengar seperti itu, Ahjusshi Lee bukan klien lama bagi perusahaan tapi Ayahku sudah mengenal beliau sejak lama. Bisa dibilang Ahjusshi itu teman seperjuangan Ayahku dulu.''

''Oh seperti itu. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika teman lama menjadi keluarga, tidak seperti keluargaku. Keluargamu sama sekali tidak mengenal keluargaku, tapi aku senang karena hubungan keluarga kita semakin membaik.''

''Kyuhyun, Ayahmu adalah orang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Aku sangat suka bicara dengan beliau walaupun aku tidak bisa menutupi jika Ibumu tidak seramah Ayahmu. Aku terkadang takut pada Ibumu.''

''Sepertinya keluargamu kebalikan dari keluargaku, Ibumu sangat ramah dan baik padaku tapi aku tidak pernah bisa dekat dengan Ayahmu. Mungkin Eunhyuk akan menjadi menantu kesayangan Ayahmu.''

''Dan kau menantu kesayangan Ibuku.'' Keduanya saling menatap lalu sama-sama tertawa.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Eomma Choi masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae, anak bungsunya terlihat tengah berbaring sambil menutup matanya walaupun Ibunya tahu kalau Donghae tidak tidur. Eomma Choi mendekati tempat tidur dan menegur Donghae, ''Donghae, Eomma ingin bicara.''

Donghae mendengar ucapan Ibunya, pria itu membuka mata dan menatap Ibunya. ''Eomma.'' Donghae mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk di tempat tidur. Eomma Choi duduk ditepi tempat tidur, ''Kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka pada calon istrimu?'' Eomma Choi langsung bertanya.

Donghae bosan mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu, ''Eomma, aku sudah mengatakan iya untuk pernikahan. Apa Eomma akan terus bertanya soal perasaanku padanya?''

''Itu hal yang sangat penting. Kau sudah melihat yang terjadi pada kakakmu, karena kebodohannya dia kehilangan anaknya. Tolong Eomma, jangan mengulangi apa yang telah kakakmu lakukan.''

''Itu tidak akan terjadi, aku dan Hyung berbeda. Sekalipun aku tidak mencintainya, aku tidak akan memperlakukannya seburuk yang Hyung lakukan pada istrinya.''

''Apa kau masih menyukai istri Hyungmu?''

Donghae terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ibunya. Menyukai istri Hyungnya? Apa dia benar-benar masih memiliki perasaan pada Kyuhyun?

''Eomma tolong, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Aku akui kalau aku belum bisa mencintai Eunhyuk tapi bukan berarti aku masih menyukai Kyuhyun. Tolong jangan pernah membahas soal ini lagi, aku tidak ingin Eunhyuk tahu soal masa laluku.''

''Eomma tahu hal itu pasti akan mempengaruhi pernikahanmu, Eomma akan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjauhimu sementara. Eomma sangat mengenalmu, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu di depannya.''

''Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Eomma, hal itu hanya akan mengundang kecurigaan orang lain.''

''Tolong patuhi kata-kata Eomma. Lebih baik kau mulai mempersiapkan diri, pernikahanmu tinggal sebentar lagi.'' Setelah mengatakan itu, Eomma Choi keluar dari kamar Donghae. Meninggalkan putranya yang merasa serba salah, menuruti keinginan Ibunya pasti akan menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru saja naik ke tempat tidur, setelah membersihkan diri keduanya memilih istirahat. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan sikap Donghae tadi, apa Donghae tidak suka melihat hubungannya dan Siwon yang semakin membaik? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, bukankah semuanya sudah jelas kalau Donghae akan menikah dan diantara mereka tidak pernah ada hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

''Bagaimana kalau foto ini kita pajang di kamar?'' Siwon bertanya sambil melihat foto-foto bulan madu di pantai waktu itu. Kyuhyun tidak mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, dia masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya. ''Kyuhyun?'' Tegur Siwon karena Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kyuhyun masih tidak mendengar, Siwon menyentuh bahunya sambil meremasnya pelan. ''Cho Kyuhyun?''

''Ya, ada apa Siwon?'' Tanya Kyuhyun terkejut. Siwon menggelengkan kepala lalu memperlihatkan foto-foto tadi, ''Aku bertanya soal foto-foto ini, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun?''

''Foto, oh foto saat kita berlibur kemarin. Semua foto ini bagus, foto mana yang paling kau sukai?'' Kyuhyun malah bertanya soal foto yang Siwon sukai padahal Siwon bertanya pendapatnya untuk memajang foto di kamar, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak konsentrasi.

''Lupakan soal foto.'' Siwon meletakan foto itu di atas meja samping, dia menatap serius Kyuhyun lalu meletakan kedua tangannya diatas bahu Kyuhyun. ''Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Aku lihat kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu.''

''Tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit lelah.'' Jawab Kyuhyun, Siwon percaya dan tidak mau mencurigainya. ''Kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur.'' Siwon menepuk bantal Kyuhyun, memintanya untuk berbaring. Kyuhyun mengikuti keinginan Siwon lalu berbaring, Siwon hanya tersenyum sebelum menarik selimut. ''Apa kau tidak mau olahraga?'' Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun bingung, ''Olahraga di malam hari, maksudmu seperti waktu itu? Kau boleh pergi ke gym besok, sekarang aku lelah.'' Tolak Kyuhyun. Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksudnya, mau bagaimana lagi kalau Kyuhyun sudah bilang jika dirinya lelah.

''Selamat malam, Kyuhyun.'' Siwon mematikan lampu tidur, Kyuhyun sempat meliriknya sebelum tidur membelakangi Siwon. Siwon menatap punggung Kyuhyun lalu menutup mata.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun kembali bekerja. Tidak ada yang baru di sekolah, murid-murid masih harus tetap belajar sampai ujian yang akan segera datang. Kyuhyun sendiri mulai sibuk mempersiapkan materi yang akan menjadi soal untuk ujian, saat tidak ada kelas, dia hanya sibuk di mejanya. Kyuhyun mulai berpikir alasan dirinya menjadi seorang guru musik, dia masuk ke bidang itu atas saran Donghae.

Donghae. Yah, adik dari suaminya itu pernah menyarankan itu dan Kyuhyun berterima kasih untuk itu. Dia ingat saat memilih pekerjaan ini, dia sedang dalam masa tersulit dalam hidupnya. Saat itu Kyuhyun perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari kesedihan, dan sekarang dia justru menikmati pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan musik tersebut.

''Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Bukankah malam ini Mino ada showcase?'' Kyuhyun baru ingat jika beberapa hari lalu Mino mengundangnya untuk hadir di acara showcasenya. Kyuhyun langsung memesan bunga yang akan dia berikan pada orang yang telah dia anggap sebagai adik tersebut.

Kyuhyun mendapat panggilan dari Seunghyun, Kyuhyun langsung menerima panggilan tersebut karena tahu kalau Seunghyun pasti akan membahas soal showcase. ''Seunghyun-ah, jam berapa kau akan kesana?'' Tanya Kyuhyun begitu dia menjawab. Pria disebrang sana terdengar terkekeh, ''Bukannya salam, kau langsung memberikan pertanyaan. Sepertinya kau tahu kalau aku ingin membahas soal itu.''

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ''Tidak perlu basa-basi, kau seperti bicara pada orang luar saja. Aku tentu tahu hal itu, kau sudah lama tidak menghubungiku karena kita tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dibicarakan.''

''Baiklah Cho Kyuhyunku yang manis, jadi aku harus menjemputmu jam berapa?''

''Bagaimana kalau satu jam sebelum acara, aku ingin bicara dengan Mino sebelum show di mulai.''

''Setuju! Aku harus menjemputmu dimana? Di rumahmu?''

''Lalu dimana lagi? Sebentar lagi aku pulang kerja, aku akan langsung bersiap-siap. Jadi kita pergi jam 7, setuju?''

''Oke! Aku akan menjemputmu tepat waktu, pastikan tidak ada yang marah dan kau sudah mendapatkan ijin.''

''Kau jangan khawatirkan soal itu, semuanya berjalan secara legal.''

''Legal? Astaga! Baiklah sampai jumpa nanti malam.''

''Oke!''

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun lupa memberitahu Siwon. Apa Siwon akan marah jika dia memberitahu secara mendadak dan hal terburuknya Siwon tidak memberinya ijin untuk pergi. Tidak boleh seperti itu, Mino sangat dekat dengannya dan Mino sangat menghargainya sebagai seorang kakak. ''Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan pergi.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Rap Concert, tema dari showcase yang Song Mino gelar. Mino merupakan rapper tunggal, di showcase kali ini, dia ditemani teman-temannya yang membantu memainkan alat musik. Dia biasanya menyanyikan lirik dengan bebas / free style dan di konser pertamanya ini, dia juga akan membawakan lagu yang berhasil dia ciptakan sendiri disamping mencover lagu-lagu populer.

Untuk pergi ke acara tersebut, Kyuhyun memilih outfit yang cocok. Dia memilih _white sleeve crop top_ dengan _skinny jeans_ serta _leather jacket_ untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. Untuk memudahkan bergerak selama konser, Kyuhyun memakai _sneakers_.

''Dark plum, not bad.'' Kyuhyun sedikit berani memilih lipstik warna plum dengan hint merah, mungkin orang-orang menyebutnya _Vampy's Lipstick_.

''Sayang, kau mau kemana?'' Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin rias, ''Kau sudah pulang? Sayang, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu lebih awal.'' Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon, ''Malam ini aku ada janji dengan seseorang.'' Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon memperhatikan penampilan Kyuhyun, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun berpenampilan seperti itu. ''Janji dengan siapa di malam hari seperti ini? Lalu pakaianmu...?'' Siwon menatapnya curiga. Kyuhyun mengerti tatapan Siwon lalu dia mengeluarkan tiket showcase yang dia dapat dari Mino. ''Showcase temanku di cafe. Ini konser rap, jadi penampilanku harus menyesuaikan.''

Siwon mengambil tiket itu lalu membacanya, ''Kau punya teman seorang musisi atau dia muridmu?''

''Song Mino, kau kenal dia? Dia saudara Seunghyun dan dia temanku. Dia mengundangku di acara showcase pertamanya.''

''Oh, anak itu. Temanmu? Dia jauh lebih muda darimu bukan? Apa Seunghyun juga pergi?''

''Dia sudah seperti adik bagiku. Aku akan pergi bersama Seunghyun, apa aku boleh pergi? Hanya menonton, setelah itu aku langsung pulang.''

''Kalau aku ikut denganmu, apa aku akan diijinkan masuk?''

Kyuhyun terkejut, ''Ikut? Kau ingin ikut nonton konser? Aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan menyukainya. Akan ada banyak nyanyian, musik yang keras bahkan teriakan para gadis.''

''Walaupun aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu, akan aku coba.''

Kyuhyun malah tersenyum, Siwon menatapnya gemas. ''Aku serius, lagipula aku ingin tahu konser anak muda itu seperti apa.''

''Jika kau bosan, kau tidak boleh mengajakku pulang.''

''Setuju Kyuhyun, setuju!''

''Cepatlah siap-siap, aku tunggu di bawah.'' Kyuhyun bersiap keluar, Siwon menarik tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya. ''Kau seperti vampir, vampir yang cantik.'' Siwon tersenyum, wajah Kyuhyun memerah lalu buru-buru keluar dari kamar. ''Dasar, dia selalu membuat jantungku bermasalah.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Song Mino's Showcase.**

Acara Showcase pertama begitu ramai, cafe dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis remaja yang datang bersama teman-teman mereka. Sebelumnya Siwon dan Seunghyun selalu saling menatap, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu arti tatapan itu. Dalam hati Kyuhyun kesal karena Siwon mengajukan pertanyaan yang berisi sindiran pada Seunghyun. _''Apa kau datang sendiri? Aku pikir kau datang dengan seseorang.''_ Pertanyaan apa itu, karena janjinya Seunghyun akan pergi bersama Kyuhyun jika saja Siwon tidak ikut.

''Song Mino, selamat!'' Kyuhyun mendekati Mino dengan membawa bunga yang tadi siang dia pesan. Mino menerima bunga itu dengan senang hati, ''Terima kasih banyak, Noona.'' Seunghyun hanya memberikan selamat tanpa membawa apa-apa, Siwon terlihat mengejek dari tatapannya.

''Aku tidak membawa apa-apa, setelah ini selesai, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua makan.'' Ujar Seunghyun, Mino dan teman-temannya terlihat senang begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. ''Apa kau mau makan ayam?'' Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Mino dan Seunghyun tertawa, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu kebiasaan makan ayam saat merayakan sesuatu dan Siwon hanya menatap dengan jengkel.

''Noona, siapa Hyung ini?'' Mino bertanya soal Siwon. Siwon sedikit menegakan posisi berdirinya, dia ingin terlihat keren. ''Dia suami Noona, perkenalkan namanya Choi Siwon.'' Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Siwon. Mino dan Siwon saling berjabat tangan, ''Choi Siwon / Song Mino.''

''Mino, sudah waktunya.'' Seorang pria memberitahu.

''Hyung, Noona, kita bicara setelah konser. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak sudah datang.''

''Oke, sukses untuk konsermu.'' Mereka saling high five kemudian Mino pergi dan yang lainnya mulai berkumpul karena acara akan dimulai. Butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit sampai acara dimulai dan musik mulai dimainkan. Ini bukan hanya showcase solo Mino, tapi teman-temannya ikut ambil bagian. Mino juga membawakan beberapa lagu ciptaan teman-temannya.

Baru 15 menit, Siwon terlihat sudah bosan. Lagu yang dibawakan bukan lagu yang memiliki genre seperti kesukaan Siwon, _Siwon pecinta lagu ballad._ Song Mino seorang rapper, lagu ballad bukan keahliannya walaupun dia juga bisa menyanyiikan lagu bertempo slow. Selain itu, Mino mencover beberapa lagu populer.

''Lagu selanjutnya adalah lagu yang berhasil dibawakan di salah satu Variety Show populer, _Show Me The Money_. Lagu ini merupakan lagu duet bersama temanku yang mengikuti acara tersebut, the next song is... _Fear_.''

 **Ipbeoreuscheoreom malhaesseo eonjena naneun nareul mideo sangdaeneun eopsdamyeo but enemy was in my millor gyesokdoen ssaume iseongeul ilheosseossnabwa naega nareul jugyeosseo eommado nae nunchireul bwa daejungui gwansimeul batneun ge eh- CCTV soge saneun ge eh- hangosman jugeora passneunde geuge nae mudeomi doel sudo issdaneun ge museowosseo abeoji.**

Kyuhyun menyukai lagu itu, Siwon sampai terkejut karena istrinya itu hafal setiap baitnya dan terlihat sangat bersemangat. Seunghyun ikut bernyanyi bersama Kyuhyun, keduanya terlihat menikmati lagu yang didominasi oleh rapp. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, sepertinya semua orang tahu lagu tersebut kecuali Siwon tentunya.

Saat encore Mino banyak mencover lagu-lagu bertempo slow, salah satu lagu populer yang dia bawakan berjudul _Geu Saekkiboda (That XX)_ , lagu yang memiliki tempo lambat namun memiliki lirik yang dalam. Lagu ini berhasil Mino remix dengan gayanya sendiri tanpa menghilangkan kualitas dari lagu tersebut. Konser terus berlanjut sampai lagu terakhir yang berhasil dibawakan dengan sempurna.

Setelah konser berakhir, Seunghyun menepati janjinya dengan menyewa restoran ayam yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat konser. Mino dan teman-temannya terlihat senang, bukan hanya karena mendapat makanan tetapi mereka sangat gembira karena showcase pertama mereka berhasil dan berjalan lancar. Siwon mau tidak mau ikut dalam acara makan bersama itu walaupun dia tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian.

''Wah Noona, selera makan pedasmu telah kembali.''

Siwon menatap ke arah Mino saat pria itu bicara lalu menatap piring Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak mungkin menceritakan alasannya saat tidak makan makanan pedas saat itu.

''Noona hidup untuk ayam pedas.'' Canda Kyuhyun, semuanya tertawa kecuali Siwon. Kyuhyun menyadari jika suaminya itu tidak begitu nyaman, orang seperti Siwon memang sepertinya hanya berteman dengan orang-orang serius yang berdasi.

Seunghyun bukan pria yang banyak bicara, tapi dia bisa menyesuaikan diri saat bersama dengan anak-anak muda seperti Mino dan teman-temannya. Dia juga memiliki selera humor yang menyenangkan, tidak sulit membuat anak-anak seusia Mino akrab dengannya.

''Terima kasih sudah datang, Hyung!'' Mino menuang minuman dan memberikannya pada Siwon, Siwon menerima gelas yang Mino beri. ''Sama-sama dan selamat untukmu.'' Balas Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar melihatnya, kali-kali Siwon harus bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Saat Seunghyun akan membayar, Siwon juga berniat untuk membayar. Keduanya bertemu di kasir dan saling menatap, ''Biar aku yang bayar, Seunghyun-shhi.'' Siwon berniat mengambil kartu kredit tapi Seunghyun menahan. ''Aku yang sudah janji untuk membayar, kau tidak perlu repot-repot Siwon-shhi.''

''Tidak masalah, anggap saja rasa terima kasihku untuk malam yang menyenangkan.'' Siwon menyingkirkan tangan Seunghyun yang menahan. Seunghyun lebih cepat memberikan uang tunai pada kasir, ''Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku Siwon-shhi.'' Siwon terlihat kesal lalu memasukan kembali dompetnya. ''Terima kasih atas niat baikmu, Siwon-sshi.'' Seunghyun tersenyum lalu kembali ke meja.

''Apa mereka sering datang kemari?'' Tanya Siwon pada kasir. Kasir wanita itu mengenali Kyuhyun, Mino dan Seunghyun, ''Yang lainnya tidak tahu tapi mereka bertiga sering datang kemari.'' Jawab kasir tersebut. Siwon memberikan uang lalu kembali ke meja.

''Kyuhyun, ayo kita pulang.'' Ajak Siwon. Mino langsung berdiri, ''Hyung, jangan dulu pulang. Setelah ini kami masih ada pesta.'' Larang Mino. Kyuhyun mengerti lalu ikut berdiri, ''Maaf Mino-ya, Noona tidak bisa lama. Kita akan mengadakan pesta di lain waktu, sekarang selamat bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu.''

''Baiklah Noona tapi Noona harus menepati janji itu.''

''Tentu saja, Noona janji.'' Mino dan Kyuhyun berpelukan, lalu Kyuhyun berpamitan pada semua orang.

''Apa kau masih disini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun pada Seunghyun.

''Ya, aku masih disini sampai semuanya berakhir.'' Jawab Seunghyun.

''Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu lagi Seunghyun.'' Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun berpelukan lalu Seunghyun dan Siwon bersalaman. Kyuhyun dan Siwon keluar dari restoran disaksikan oleh semua orang termasuk Seunghyun. Mino dapat mengerti apa yang Seunghyun rasakan, Mino menepuk lengannya. ''Noona sudah bahagia, kau harus bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu Hyung.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun terlihat gembira, memandangi jalanan malam kota Seoul yang indah semakin menambah rasa bahagianya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat memiliki waktu bebas dan lepas dari segala masalah walaupun itu hanya untuk semalam. Kyuhyun tidak tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, baik atau buruk itu tergantung dari takdirnya.

''Aku merasa 10 tahun lebih muda. Entah kapan aku menonton konser seperti ini, maksudku konser ballad.'' Ucap Siwon.

''Siapa penyanyi ballad favoritemu?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Hmm, banyak. Tapi aku paling suka lagu-lagu Sung Si Kyung-sshi dan Lee Seung Chul-sshi.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, dia menyukai semua jenis musik termasuk rock.

''Jadi, kau tidak suka lagu-lagu girlgroup?''

''Tidak banyak yang aku tahu, kecuali lagu itu sangat populer. Sekalipun lagu itu populer, belum tentu aku akan suka.''

''Bicaramu ribet, bilang saja kalau kau tidak mengikuti perkembangan musik.''

''Yah, aku ini pengusaha bukan guru musik sepertimu.''

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ucapan Siwon, dia sibuk memandangai suasana malam hari yang indah. Siwon menoleh padanya saat Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi ucapannya, dia tersenyum karena Kyuhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil. Siwon tiba-tiba ingat kalau restoran tadi adalah restoran yang sama saat Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun waktu itu.

''Restoran tadi memiliki ayam yang sangat lezat.'' Siwon sengaja memancing. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dengan cepat, ''Kau benar, ayam disana paling lezat. Aku bahkan bisa memakan lebih dari dua potong ayam.''

''Dari mana kau tahu restoran itu? Kau tidak pernah mengajakku kesana sebelumnya.''

''Aku tahu itu dari Seunghyun, pemilik restoran itu teman Ibunya. Pemilik itu juga mengenal baik keluarga Seunghyun termasuk keluarga Mino. Tapi sekarang restoran itu dikelola oleh keponakan pemilik, pemilik beserta keluarganya sudah pindah ke luar negeri.''

''Oh seperti itu. Kau bilang kalau Mino adalah sepupu Seunghyun tapi mereka memiliki marga yang berbeda?''

''Itu sama seperti anakku dan anak Kibum Eonnie yang nantinya akan memiliki marga yang berbeda. Tetapi anakku dan anak Donghae akan memiliki marga yang sama. Marga mereka sama ataupun berbeda, mereka tetap saudara.''

''Bicara soal itu, aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang memberikan cucu karena aku menikah lebih dulu dari mereka berdua.''

Kyuhyun langsung diam dan menatap Siwon dengan wajah yang memerah. Memiliki anak terlebih dahulu, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun deg-degan. Akan seperti apa rasanya mengandung dan melahirkan anak dari orang yang sangat dia cintai.

''Hmm... Tapi sepertinya pasangan yang sedang bulan madu akan cepat mendapatkan momongan.''

''Dan kita harus lebih cepat dari mereka, kita ini pasangan senior kan?''

Astaga! Apa yang Siwon katakan barusan? Pasangan senior? Senior dalam hal apa? Menikah satu tahun saja belum, bagaimana bisa mereka pantas disebut pasangan senior.

''Karena kau yang paling tua, makanya kita senior padahal aku ini maknae diantara kalian semua.''

''Mulai membahas soal umur lagi, Choi Kyuhyun-shhi?''

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ternyata perasaan sensitif Siwon itu belum berubah. ''Tidak bermaksud membahasnya, tapi itulah faktanya. Malam semakin larut, aku ingin cepat sampai dan tidur.'' Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

''Persiapkan dirimu, malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.'' Siwon menyeringai.

''Mwo?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Bibir tipis Siwon menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut lalu mengecupnya perlahan. Siwon mencoba membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan ciumannya. Kemudian sisi bagian bibirnya mulai membuka bibir Kyuhyun dan memangut bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Siwon menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati kemanisan bibir Kyuhyun yang terlihat menggoda.

Siwon mengarahkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun untuk memeluk lehernya sedangkan tangannya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat untuk semakin dalam merasakan ciumannya. Mulut Kyuhyun sedikit terbuka, Siwon mulai memasukan lidahnya dengan hati-hati, hanya menikmatinya tanpa terburu-buru. Kyuhyun seakan tersihir oleh perlakuan lembut Siwon, dia mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhan dan setiap tindakan Siwon saat mereka seperti sekarang.

Tubuh mereka semakin rapat karena tangan Siwon yang terus menarik tubuh Kyuhyun semakin rapat dengan tubuhnya. Siwon mulai melepaskan bibirnya di bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan kini mata Kyuhyun manatap mata hitam Siwon, ''Kau sangat manis Barbieku.'' Bisik Siwon yang terdengar parau.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun akan menolaknya? Mata hitam Siwon mengunci matanya, tatapan penuh keinginan untuk memilikinya malam ini. Siwon kembali memeluknya, Kyuhyun merasakan kenyamanan dalam pelukan itu, hatinya sungguh sangat tenang dan nyaman ''Ini terasa hangat dan mendamaikan hatiku.'' Ucap Siwon menatap mata Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya juga.

Suasana malam ini terasa mistis membuat Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam godaan sensual yang Siwon berikan padanya. Kyuhyun kembali jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya pada Siwon. Cintanya seakan semakin besar dan membara. Sedangkan Siwon tidak berbeda dari seorang pria yang mulai menikmati rasa cinta, cinta yang nyata dan benar-benar menguasai seluruh hatinya. Kyuhyun adalah cinta sejatinya, Siwon tidak ragu akan hal itu.

 **Siwon tidak merasakan ini saat masih bersama Kibum, itulah faktanya!**

 **-I Won't Give Up!-**

Pagi itu terasa sangat dingin. Hujan sudah turun sejak jam 2 pagi, menyisakan gerimis yang masih membasahi kota. Di cuaca seperti ini, paling tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu di tempat tidur. Bahkan untuk bangun saja rasanya sukar, rasa dingin membuat siapa saja ingin terus membalut tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal.

Hal ini juga dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah menikah selama 8 bulan. Cuaca buruk membuat mereka tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidur, keduanya berpelukan untuk menambah kehangatan diantara mereka berdua. ''Nghh, jam berapa sekarang?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, dia kesulitan bergerak karena pelukan Siwon yang erat.

''Masih sangat pagi, ini masih sangat dingin.'' Jawab Siwon tanpa mau melepaskan atau sekedar melonggarkan pelukannya.

Kyuhyun juga sebenarnya enggan untuk bangun tapi jika dia terus tidur, kapan dia akan belajar untuk bertanggung jawab. Bertanggung jawab atas semua tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas paksa pelukan Siwon, hal itu membuat Siwon ikut membuka mata.

''Jika terus di tempat tidur, aku bisa jadi pemalas nantinya.'' Ucap Kyuhyun membalas tatapan kecewa Siwon. Siwon ingin memeluknya lagi tapi Kyuhyun langsung turun dari tempat tidur, itu semakin membuat wajah Siwon cemberut. Apa-apaan Siwon itu, apa dia mau seharian di tempat layaknya pengantin baru?

''Aku baru tidur jam 2 pagi dan cuaca hari ini sangat dingin, bolehkan aku tetap di tempat tidur?'' Rayu Siwon. Kyuhyun mendengus, kalau bukan karena kegilaan Siwon semalam, mereka tidak akan tidur selarut itu. Terima kasih pada hujan, jika tidak hujan mungkin dia baru bisa tidur jam 4 pagi.

''Kau boleh tidur sesukamu karena ini hari libur.'' Jawab Kyuhyun memberi persetujuan, setidaknya itu kebebasan Siwon saat tidak bekerja.

''Ck, semua wanita sama. Mereka hanya akan baik di hari suami mereka tidak mencari uang. Saat hari kerja, mereka bahkan tidak membiarkan suaminya bangun terlambat.'' Siwon sedikit merajuk, bermaksud menggoda Kyuhyun.

''Itulah wanita. Kau tidak akan tahu perasaan mereka saat melihat suami mereka tidak mencari uang. Apalagi jika kebutuhan yang menumpuk, belum lagi uang sekolah dan jajan anak, itulah kenapa perceraian banyak menimpa pasangan yang tidak memiliki penghasilan tetap. Mencari pasangan yang sudah mapan itu sangat penting.''

''Wah, wah, wah. Istriku mulai berbicara dewasa bahkan dengan baik hati memberitahu yang akan terjadi padaku jika tidak mencari uang.''

''Aku hanya mengatakan secara garis besar, itulah yang dipikirkan semua wanita. You know, money is more important than love.''

''Sekarang bagiku yang terpenting adalah kasih sayang. Kita bisa menyerahkan satu nyawa untuk orang yang kita cintai tapi kita akan menyerahkan banyak nyawa untuk orang yang kita sayangi. Cinta hanya tubuh diantara satu orang dan orang lainnya tapi rasa sayang lebih luas dan besar dari itu, makanya pengorbanannya akan jauh lebih besar.''

''Choi Siwon-sshi, sekarang bicaramu sangat cocok dengan wajahmu. Pria dewasa dengan pemikiran dewasa, aku suka itu.''

''Itu artinya aku memiliki wajah tua, begitu maksudmu?''

''Astaga, kau begitu mudah mengerti maksudku. Apa salah aku menyebutmu dewasa, kau sudah memasuki usia 30an.''

''Baiklah, aku mengaku kalah bicara. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur, aku masih mengantuk.'' Siwon kembali menarik selimut dan menutup mata. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang wardrobe.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur, semalam dia memang sudah meminta Ahjumma untuk menyiapkan bahan yang akan dia gunakan untuk membuat sarapan. Jadi saat waktu sarapan, Ahjumma tidak perlu menyiapkan apa-apa.

''Ahjumma, apa semuanya sudah siap?'' Tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai di dapur.

''Sudah Nyonya, semuanya sudah saya siapkan di atas meja.'' Jawab pelayan paruh baya tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, dia langsung melaksanakan apa yang sudah dia rencakan. Jika sebelumnya dia gagal membuat sarapan, kali ini tidak boleh gagal lagi. Paling tidak, dia tidak mengulangi kesalahan seperti dulu.

''Aku harus membuat adonannya dulu.'' Kyuhyun mendekatkan bahan-bahan, ''Oh ya Ahjumma, Siwon suka wafel yang lembut dan sedikit renyah kan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mulai memasukan beberapa bahan untuk membuat adonan.

''Tuan sangat suka wafel yang lembut ditengah tapi renyah pinggirnya.''

Kyuhyun mengerti lalu dia mulai mengaduk adonan yang terdiri dari tepung terigu, garam, gula dan baking powder sampai rata. Setelah semua menyatu, Kyuhyun menambahkan telur dan susu lalu sedikit mengocoknya agar benar-benar tercampur. Dia tidak menggunakan mixer karena menurutnya menggunakan kocokan saja sudah cukup untuk membuat adonan rata dan halus.

Setelah adonan siap, Kyuhyun mulai memanaskan cetakan wafel sampai berasap lalu dilumuri mentega tawar seluruh bagiannya. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mulai menuangkan adonan diatas cetakan sampai wafel matang dan semua adonan habis. Setelah membuat beberapa potong wafel tinggal membuat topping pelengkap.

''Topping apa yang paling Siwon suka? Hmm, aku rasa topping buah pilihan yang bagus dan sehat.''

''Tuan sangat suka buah strawberry dan kiwi.''

''Benarkah Ahjumma? Kalau begitu kita gunakan buah itu.'' Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kedua buah tadi dari dalam kulkas. Mengupas kulit kiwi lalu memotong kecil-kecil kiwi dan strawberry. Dia cukup pandai dalam hal memotong, beruntung menu sarapan seperti ini tidak memerlukan banyak perhitungan soal bumbu. Kyuhyun tidak yakin akan berhasil jika harus memasak menu utama untuk makan siang atau malam.

Kyuhyun mulai menumpuk dua potong wafel dengan cara menumpuk satu wafel hanya setengah dari ukuran wafel dibawahnya, menaburkan buah strawberry dan kiwi, lalu menyiram sirup, jadi kedua bagian wafel itu terkena sirup dan buah. Kyuhyun membuat dua piring, satu untuk Siwon dan satu lagi untuknya.

''Apa Ahjumma mau?'' Tawar Kyuhyun.

''Tidak nyonya, saya bisa membuatnya sendiri nanti.''

Kyuhyun merapihkan meja makan lalu mencuci tangannya. Sekarang dia tinggal memanggil Siwon untuk sarapan. Oh ya, dia meminta Ahjumma untuk membuat kopi dan susu karena dia tidak pandai membuat kopi hitam kesukaan Siwon tersebut. Walaupun hanya mencampurkan espresso dengan air panas, Kyuhyun tidak tahu takaran yang pas bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan belum pernah meminum kopi hitam atau Americano Coffee tersebut.

Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Siwon di tempat tidur, tapi dia melihat pintu wordrobe terbuka. ''Siwon?'' Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan pakaian, dan disana Siwon sedang berganti pakaian. ''Aku kira kau masih tidur.'' Ucap Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan Siwon. Siwon membalikan badannya, ''Rasa kantukku hilang begitu kau meninggalkan kamar.''

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. ''Oh ya, aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri saat mengatakan itu. Siwon terlihat tersenyum, ''Apa dengan sosis dan telur gosong lagi?'' Goda Siwon. Kyuhyun cemberut, ''Aku membuat wafel bukan hot dog.''

''Benarkah? Aku sangat suka wafel. Terima kasih istriku yang sangat cantik.'' Siwon mencuri ciuman singkat di pipi Kyuhyun lalu keluar, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah.

Sarapan kali ini Kyuhyun hanya mendapat nilai B, rasa wafel itu enak, hanya saja tidak terlalu lembut tapi juga tidak renyah. Tapi Siwon tetap menyukainya walaupun rasanya berbeda dengan yang biasa dia makan. Siwon memaklumi itu karena Kyuhyun bukan Kibum yang pintar memasak. Mengingat Kibum, bagaimana kabar dia di Amerika?

''Siwon, aku ingin daftar semua makanan kesukaanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau makan atau jajan diluar yang tidak terjamin kebersihannya walaupun mungkin rasanya akan jauh lebih enak dari masakanku.''

''Wah, apa kau yakin akan belajar memasak dengan giat? Makanan yang aku suka itu bukan makanan yang mudah dibuat. Kau bisa belajar dari Ahjumma atau kau mau aku panggilkan chef?''

''Tidak perlu, aku bisa belajar dari Ahjumma. Lagipula Ahjumma sudah tinggal bersamamu sejak lama, aku yakin kalau Ahjumma lebih banyak tahu tentangmu dibandingkan istrimu sendiri.''

''Kau bisa belajar semuanya, aku tahu kalau kau adalah tipe orang yang mudah belajar. Untuk memahamiku tidak perlu kau tahu semua tentangku, jika hati kita sudah saling percaya, aku yakin semua itu bukan hal yang sulit.''

''Bagaimana pun, aku ini hanyalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba hidup denganmu. Selama ini yang aku tahu hanyalah menyukaimu, aku suka semua tentangmu jadi aku belajar memahami dari semua tingkah lakumu selama ini. Sekarang aku tahu, kau orang yang sangat baik.''

''Kyuhyun-ah...''

''Tapi kau tidak sebaik ini dulu.''

''Dulu aku orang yang buruk, aku tahu itu.''

''Tidak. Kau bukan orang yang buruk, aku yang telah membuatmu terlihat buruk.''

''Aku kurang peka, semua orang tahu hal itu. Bahkan aku tidak peka terhadap perasaan keluargaku, kau pikir apa alasan adikku begitu membenciku? Semua itu karena aku egois dan kurang peka pada perasaan orang lain.''

''Tidak, Donghae tidak membencimu. Mungkin dia hanya salah paham padamu, hanya itu yang membuat kalian jauh. Aku sangat percaya kalau Donghae sangat menyayangimu.''

''Kami tidak sama sepertimu dan Kibum, kami sungguh berbeda.''

''Siwon...''

''Sudahlah Kyu, aku tidak ingin membahas ini. Cukup, aku mohon untuk tidak membicarakannya lagi.''

Kyuhyun tahu kalau Siwon selalu menghindar, itulah yang membuat hubungannya tidak kunjung membaik. Donghae yang Kyuhyun kenal adalah pribadi yang baik, tidak pendendam dan dia menyayangi Siwon. Kadang Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin dia adalah salah satu penyebab hubungan saudara itu tidak pernah membaik.

''Siwon, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **A Month Later.**

Satu bulan berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Banyak hal baik yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun selama satu bulan terakhir tapi ada yang mengganjal dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman. Hal itu tidak lain adalah sikap Donghae terhadapnya ditambah sikap Eomma Choi yang juga tidak terlalu ramah. Bukan hanya itu, kepulangan Kibum dari luar negeri juga mengganggunya.

''Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Apa Donghae menghindariku? Eomma Choi marah padaku dan Kibum mencurigaiku?'' Kyuhyun sangat bingung. Dia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun tapi kenapa semua orang berubah terhadapnya? Siwon semakin baik dan mencintainya tapi hal itu tidak cukup membuatnya bahagia.

''Apa yang kau pikirkan, sejak tadi aku lihat kau hanya melamun.'' Tegur Siwon, sejak mereka masuk ke kamar, Kyuhyun memang hanya diam melamun.

''Aku sangat bingung dengan sikap Kibum. Kepulangannya dari Amerika, membuat dia sedikit berubah. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku soal kepulangannya.''

''Soal itu? Mungkin dia hanya ingin memberi kejutan. Lagipula dia sudah tidak tinggal di rumah orangtua, Kibum memiliki rumah sendiri dan dia pasti akan mengadak pesta.''

''Pulang honey moon, apa harus dirayakan?''

''Itu bukan hal yang harus tapi aku sudah menerima undangan.'' Siwon memperlihatkan sebuah undangan, ''Seseorang mengirimnya ke kantor, untukku dan istriku.''

Kyuhyun menatap undangan itu, ''Kibum bahkan tidak memberitahuku soal ini. Apa aku memiliki kesalahan padanya?''

''Tidak seserius itu. Kau bisa bicara banyak dengannya saat pesta.''

''Apa Eomma Choi dan Donghae diundang?''

''Sepertinya begitu.''

Kyuhyun harus bersiap-siap, mengantisipasi hal yang akan terjadi selama pesta. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tegang, dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

''Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan? Apa masih ada yang mengganggumu?''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dia berbohong agar Siwon tenang. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap dari dekat wajah dan ekspresi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendadak tegang, dia bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang. ''Jangan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang belum pasti, aku tidak ingin kau sakit.'' Siwon memeluknya, mengecupi kedua pundak Kyuhyun.

''Aku hanya memikirkanmu, kau memenuhi seluruh pikiran dan hatiku.'' Balas Kyuhyun, membalas pelukan erat Siwon. Kyuhyun dapat mendengar detak jantung Siwon, jantungnya berdekat lebih kencang dari normal. ''Siwon, aku selalu mencintaimu.'' Tambah Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Aku juga mencintaimu, menyayangimu dan kau sangat berharga untukku.'' Tuhan... Kyuhyun ingin menangis mendengarnya.

''Siwonku, kau milikku selamanya!'' Kyuhyun mulai menangis.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan untuk melihatnya. ''Kenapa harus menangis, aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum.'' Siwon menghapus airmata Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, airmatanya terus saja jatuh. ''Astaga, aku menyesal membuatmu menangis.'' Siwon mengecup keningnya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Next Chapter...**

 _ **Apa kau bisa meyakinkan Donghae untuk kembali ke perusahaan? Mungkin jika Donghae kembali kesana, hubungan mereka akan baik kembali.**_

 _ **Kyuhyun? Apa kau pikir anak itu bisa melakukannya? Aku sudah mengirim Kibum belajar di luar negeri agar dia bisa mengambil alih perusahaan. Aku yakin jika dia bisa mewujudkan apa yang telah ayah kandungnya cita-citakan.**_

 _ **Kau sangat ceroboh Kyu, bagaimana jika karena ini, Donghae membatalkan pernikahan? Apa kau bisa bayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi?**_

 _ **Eomma Cho terlihat bangga dan bahagia tapi**_ _ **ada hal tidak Eomma Cho ketahui, Kibum pulang dengan membawa dua orang yang akan mengejutkannya.**_

Saturday, 170121.


	20. Chapter 20

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Family, OOC.**

 **Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Horgan's Cafe.**

Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Eunhyuk di cafe dekat Hyundai. Tadinya Eunhyuk ingin pergi melihat calon suaminya yang datang ke perusahaan hari ini, tapi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu meminta bertemu dengan alasan ingin membicarakan soal Donghae. Mereka berdua akhirnya sepakat untuk makan siang bersama, untuk membicarakan itu, Kyuhyun bahkan harus meminta ijin mengajar setengah hari.

''Setelah sering bertemu langsung, aku semakin kagum dengan kecantikanmu. Kau benar-benar sangat cantik, tidak salah kalau Siwon Oppa memilihmu.''

''Astaga, apa kau sedang mencoba merayu calon kakak ipar?'' Goda Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, Eunhyuk mendadak jadi malu. ''Tidak seperti itu, aku tulus memujimu.'' Eunhyuk jadi tertawa karenanya.

Kyuhyun meminum cherrie's juice dari gelasnya sebelum bicara, ''Eunhyuk-ah, ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini soal Donghae dan suamiku, Siwon.'' Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan setelah mengatakan itu.

Eunhyuk terlihat tertarik, ''Apa ada masalah? Kenapa kau ingin membicarakan masalah mereka denganku? Donghae baik-baik saja kan?'' Eunhyuk malah khawatir. Kyuhyun langsung menenangkan, ''Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika hubungan mereka mendingin sejak beberapa tahun lalu.''

Eunhyuk tidak paham maksud ucapan Kyuhyun, ''Mendingin? Maksudmu hubungan Donghae dan Siwon Oppa... Tidak begitu baik?''

''Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi mereka jauh sejak Siwon ditunjuk untuk menggantikan posisi Appa Choi. Aku tidak meragukan kemampuan Siwon di bidang itu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyebut kalau Donghae tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Siwon lakukan. Untuk mengambil keputusan besar menjadi seorang dokter, Donghae harus kehilangan Hyungnya.''

Eunhyuk meminum minumannya dengan terburu, dia benar-benar ingin tahu semua tentang Donghae dari Kyuhyun. ''Kau sangat mengenal mereka berdua, kau juga pasti tahu kenapa Donghae memilih untuk menjadi dokter. Aku ingin tahu, bisa kau jelaskan juga hubungan Donghae dan kakaknya lebih jelas?''

''Eunhyuk, aku membicarakan ini denganmu untuk membantu Donghae. Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan Donghae dan Siwon, aku tidak suka melihat mereka yang saling mendiamkan seperti ini.''

''Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun, aku sangat ingin tahu penyebab keretakan hubungan mereka. Aku akan membantu semua yang aku bisa asalkan itu untuk kebaikan Donghae.''

''Apa kau bisa meyakinkan Donghae untuk kembali ke perusahaan? Mungkin jika Donghae kembali kesana, hubungan mereka akan baik kembali. Siwon menyadari kesalahannya di masa lalu, dia pasti akan memperbaiki semua itu.''

''Itu tidak akan mudah, kami sempat bicara dan Donghae sangat menyukai pekerjaannya sekarang. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perasaan iri? Apa Donghae iri karena Siwon Oppa ditunjuk untuk menggantikan Appa Choi?''

''Itu terjadi begitu saja. Siwon jauh lebih tua dari Donghae, Appa Choi memilihnya karena saat itu Donghae terlihat tidak tertarik dengan bisnis. Tapi akhirnya Donghae mau bergabung, sayangnya dia melakukan satu kesalahan. Kesalahan itu membuat Siwon marah dan meluapkannya dengan mengatakan hal yang menyakiti hati Donghae. Mereka bertengkar hebat sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti saling bicara.''

''Ya Tuhan... Jika Donghae kembali apa mereka akan akur kembali, aku takut jika masalah akan terulang atau bahkan lebih buruk. Walaupun aku masih belum tahu cara membujuknya.''

''Yang aku tahu, Siwon selalu ingin menebus kesalahannya tapi Donghae selalu ingin menjauh. Saat Appa Choi sakit saat itu, Donghae hanya setuju untuk menikah tapi tidak untuk kembali ke perusahaan. Jika terus seperti ini, saat Siwon membutuhkannya di perusahaan, semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Jujur, aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Appa Choi. Begitu banyak harapan pada diri beliau untuk melihat kedua putranya berkembang di perusahaan.''

''Aku mengerti. Aku rasa Ayahku akan sangat senang jika Donghae mau bekerja di perusahaan, aku anak tunggal dan Ayahku sangat berharap jika suamiku bisa membantu di perusahaan nantinya.''

''Terima kasih banyak Hyuk, aku banyak berharap padamu. Aku meminta ini karena kau adalah calon istrinya, semoga dia mau mendengarkanmu.''

''Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, masih sekitar 30% keberhasilan yang akan aku dapat.''

''Apapun hasilnya, aku berdoa yang terbaik.''

Keduanya melanjutkan makan siang sampai piring keduanya habis dan mereka menikmati makanan penutup. Sambil menikmati makanan manis, keduanya kembali mengobrol tetapi dengan topik yang berbeda.

''Kyuhyun-ah, kita memang sudah lama saling mengenal. Tapi kita sama-sama tidak mengetahui diri masing-masing dengan baik, untuk itu aku ingin mencoba untuk lebih dekat denganmu.''

''Astaga Hyuk, anggap saja aku kakak atau adikmu sendiri. Kau bisa menanyakan semua yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku, katakan saja semuanya.''

''Apa yang kau lakukan saat kau melarikan diri ke Nowon? Aku tahu dari Eomma Choi kalau kau dan Siwon Oppa sudah hampir satu tahun menikah, itu artinya saat kau pergi ke Nowon, kau sudah menjadi istrinya.''

''Soal itu... Kami pernah bertengkar hebat. Kedatanganku ke Nowon bukan tanpa alasan, aku rasa Nowon tempat yang pas untuk berpikir. Aku telah melakukan banyak kesalahan, aku perlu waktu untuk introspeksi diri.''

''Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun, kau sampai tinggal seorang diri hanya untuk berpikir. Aku yakin Siwon Oppa sangat tersiksa saat kau pergi, bahkan Kakakmu saat itu pergi mencarimu kesana.''

''Yah, Eonnieku itu sangat baik. Dia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padaku, dia juga ingin aku berbaikan dengan Siwon. Aku juga tahu kalau Siwon mencariku kesana.''

''Itu sudah pasti, Siwon Oppa sangat mencintaimu. Bicara soal pernikahan, apa kau tidak ingin memiliki seorang Bayi, maksudku apa kau belum siap? Satu tahun menikah, aku rasa banyak pasangan yang ingin memiliki anak di tahun pertama pernikahan mereka.''

Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan, perasaan sakit dan pedih itu masih begitu terasa. Mata Kyuhyun tidak terasa mulai berkaca-kaca, ''Aku hampir memilikinya jika saja aku tidak kehilangan di bulan-bulan awal kehamilanku. Aku sangat menyesal dan merasa buruk karena itu.''

''Astaga, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal itu, aku ikut menyesal atas hal itu.''

Kyuhyun berusaha kuat, ''Hal yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah, aku yang membuat anakku tidak bisa bertahan. Aku sungguh Ibu yang buruk.''

Eunhyuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, ''Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, semua itu sudah diatur oleh Tuhan. Mungkin saat itu kau belum ditakdirkan untuk memilikinya. Dengan lebih bersabar dan terus berpikiran positif, Tuhan pasti akan mempercayakanmu untuk memilikinya.''

''Aku dan Siwon percaya akan hal itu, terima kasih banyak Hyuk. Semoga doamu didengar oleh Tuhan.''

''Sama-sama, aku berharap suatu saat nanti anak-anak kita akan menjadi saudara, saudara sepupu.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Di perusahaan milik Appa Cho, Eomma Cho baru mengikuti rapat perusahaan bersama Appa Cho selaku CEO dari Cho Group. Pasangan suami-istri tersebut baru saja meninggalkan ruang rapat menuju ruangan Appa Cho. Banyak yang harus mereka berdua bicarakan, hal yang berkaitan dengan masa depan perusahaan.

''Aku akan menunjuk Putriku untuk mengambil alih cabang di Jeju.'' Ucaa Eomma Cho begitu mereka masuk ke ruangan. Appa Cho sampai menggelengkan kepala sebelum meraih gelas dan minum untuk menenangkan dirinya. ''Putriku sibuk dengan karirnya sendiri, dia juga memiliki suami yang harus dia urus.'' Balas Appa Cho.

''Dia bisa menutup restoran dan fokus pada perusahaan, kita tidak memiliki harapan pada menantu. Menantu kita seorang pegawai negeri, dia bekerja untuk pemerintah.''

''Apa yang kau maksud Kibum? Aku pikir kau ingin Kyuhyun yang mengambil alih.''

''Kyuhyun? Apa kau pikir anak itu bisa melakukannya? Aku sudah mengirim Kibum belajar di luar negeri agar dia bisa mengambil alih perusahaan. Aku yakin jika dia bisa mewujudkan apa yang telah ayah kandungnya cita-citakan.''

''Akhirnya, akhirnya kau mengingat kakakmu. Tapi kau kembali tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun. Apa yang akan dia pikirkan saat tahu kalau kita memilih Kibum, apa dia akan bahagia? Inikah alasanmu mengirim Kibum belajar di luar negeri?''

''Baiklah Yeobo, aku akan jujur. Aku mengirim Kibum ke luar negeri untuk ini. Kita membangun perusahaan bersama-sama bahkan kakakku juga membantu kita. Kakakku memiliki peran penting dan karenannya juga kita bisa sukses seperti sekarang. Sekarang aku ingin putrinya meneruskan itu, setidaknya Kibum bisa melakukan apa yang belum sempat ayahnya lakukan.''

''Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apa kau memikirkan perasaan putri kandung kita?''

''Kyuhyun tidak akan keberatan. Dia sendiri telah memilih karirnya sendiri, dia bahkan pernah menolak posisi yang kita tawarkan padanya. Suaminya, tidak bisa membantu karena memiliki perusahaan sendiri. Tapi aku yakin jika menantu Shim bisa membantu. Walikota Seoul adalah ayahnya, kita bisa meminta bantuan dari walikota jika memiliki masalah. Lihat, hal bagus apa yang kembali Kibum berikan.''

''Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan perusahaan tapi rencana Eomma begitu menyakitiku.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati saat dia meninggalkan perusahaan. Ibunya memang tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya, mungkin dia adalah putri yang gagal di mata Ibunya sendiri.

Saat Kyuhyun merasa buruk, Eomma Choi menghubunginya dan meminta untuk bertemu. Lagi-lagi bukan hal baik yang terjadi, Eomma Choi mulai membahas soal Donghae. Beliau sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun meminta bantuan Eunhyuk untuk membuat Donghae dan Siwon berbaikan. Hal itu justru membuat Eomma Choi marah.

''Kau sangat ceroboh Kyu, bagaimana jika karena ini, Donghae membatalkan pernikahan? Apa kau bisa bayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi?''

''Eomma, aku tidak pernah berharap seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuan Eunhyuk, aku yakin dia bisa melakukannya.''

''Eomma tidak percaya kau melakukan ini. Kau bisa membicarakan ini nanti, tunggu sampai mereka menikah. Lagipula Eunhyuk belum menjadi istri Donghae, apa kau pikir Donghae akan mengikuti kata-kata Eunhyuk? Ini justru akan membahayakan pernikahan mereka. Beruntung Eunhyuk membicarakan hal ini padaku terlebih dahulu, aku masih bisa mencegahnya.''

''Baiklah, aku tahu kalau aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku akan meminta maaf pada Eunhyuk, aku hampir membuat pernikahannya dalam masalah.''

''Kau sangat tahu kalau Eomma ingin pernikahan itu berjalan tanpa hambatan. Pernikahan ini harus sukses, dengan begitu Donghae bisa bahagia.''

''Aku juga berharap seperti itu. Aku rasa jika Donghae mau kembali ke perusahaan, hal itu akan semakin baik untuknya. Maksudku, orangtua Eunhyuk adalah partner bisnis Appa. Ayah Eunhyuk akan sangat banyak membantu Donghae.''

''Eomma sudah memikirkan itu, jika mereka sudah menikah, kita mungkin bisa mewujudkan hal itu.''

''Eommanim, apa Eommanim meminta Donghae untuk menjauhiku?''

Eomma Choi terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. Darimana Kyuhyun tahu? Apa Donghae mengatakan semua itu padanya?

''Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun, untuk apa aku melakukan itu?'' Eomma Choi menyangkal. Kyuhyun sangat tahu kalau Eomma Choi berbohong, Eomma Choi pasti meminta Donghae untuk menjauhinya.

''Aku tidak akan marah Eomma. Aku bisa menjadi hambatan, bahkan aku hampir membuat pernikahan itu bermasalah. Sangat wajar jika Eomma menjauhkan Donghae dariku.''

''Bukan seperti itu Kyuhyun. Aku mengenal Donghae, dia tidak sepenuhnya melupakanmu. Dia selalu memperhatikanmu dan jika ada hal yang tidak dia suka, hal itu akan mempengaruhi emosinya. Akan lebih baik jika kalian tidak saling bicara sampai waktunya tiba, sampai pernikahan itu dilaksanakan.''

''Sepertinya aku hanya membuat semuanya kacau, tidak ada hal baik yang bisa aku lakukan. Bahkan Ibuku pun sangat membenciku, tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatnya menerima semua kekuranganku.''

''Kyuhyun, apa kau memiliki masalah?''

Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa mengerti pikiran Ibunya, sepertinya Eomma Cho tidak pernah memikirkan tentang dirinya. Semua yang Eomma Cho pikirkan hanya Kibum dan rasa bersalah.

''Eomma pasti tahu kalau Ayah kandung Kibum merupakan Kakak kandung Ibuku. Ibuku sangat ingin Kibum meneruskan apa yang dulu Ayahnya belum sempat selesaikan.''

''Maksudmu apa sayang, meneruskan yang ayahnya belum selesaikan?''

''Eomma ingin Kibum menangani cabang di Jeju, cabang itu dulu ditangani oleh ayahnya sebelum pindah ke Amerika. Cabang itu sudah lama mengalami kesulitan sampai hampir di tutup dan Eomma tidak menginginkan itu.''

''Masuk akal jika Ibumu ingin Kibum meneruskan perjuangan ayahnya, lalu yang membuatmu sedih? Apa ini soal uang?''

''Bukan Eommanim, aku tidak peduli soal uang. Aku kecewa karena tahu Ibuku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Mengirim Kibum untuk belajar di luar negeri ternyata karena Ibuku ingin Kibum meneruskan bisnis. Aku sekarang tahu kalau Ibuku tidak pernah memikirkanku.''

''Tenanglah sayang, pasti kau hanya salah paham. Eomma yakin kalau Ayahmu tidak akan tinggal diam, lagipula sekarang kau memiliki karirmu sendiri. Kau itu sama seperti Donghae, kalian bisa bahagia dengan pilihan kalian sendiri. Percayalah Kyuhyun, keputusan Ibumu ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan kasih sayangnya padamu. Eomma tidak terlalu mengenal Ibumu tapi saat kami membicarakan soal kalian, Eomma tahu kalau Ibumu sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun.''

''Aku sendiri tidak tahu Eomma, aku tidak ingin memikirkan ini lagi. Aku juga ingin membuang pemikiran buruk atau perasaan tersakiti dalam diriku, aku sungguh lelah dengan semuanya.''

''Untuk itu, jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu lagi. Sekarang kau harus bahagia, hiduplah dengan penuh kebahagiaan bersama dengan suamimu. Jangan memikirkan orang lain lagi, kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Hidup dengan bahagia dan damai, pantas kau dapatkan.''

''Siwon, apa dia akan hidup bahagia denganku? Aku tidak pandai melakukan apapun, Siwon begitu sempurna sementara aku...''

''Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Apa kau menganggap kakakmu lebih baik darimu?''

''Aku rasa begitu, dia bisa melakukan apapun.''

''Kau salah sayang, Kibum tidak bisa membahagiakan Siwon.''

''Tidak mungkin, kenapa Siwon begitu terluka saat berpisah darinya? Dia bahkan tidak ingin hidup denganku.''

''Siwon hanya marah, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu orang seorang wanita. Dia bersama dengan Kibum karena karena obsesinya bukan hatinya.''

''Bagaimana Eomma bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?''

''Ini terlihat jelas dan sudah Eomma sadari sejak lama. Setiap libur akhir tahun, Siwon tidak pernah membicarakan soal kekasihnya bahkan dia tidak pernah sekalipun membawa Kibum ke rumah kami. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun di kamarnya, Siwon tidak menyimpan barang kenangan mereka.''

''Eomma tahu betul alasan mereka kan? Mereka tidak berniat untuk berhubungan serius sebelum menyelesaikan pendidikan tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak memikirkan hubungan tersebut. Siwon bahkan berniat melamar Kibum walau pada akhirnya dia menikahiku.''

''Itu karena perasaan tidak mau kalah. Kibum memutuskan hubungan karena alasan dirimu, Siwon marah dan ingin mendapatkan Kibum lebih dari perjanjian mereka dahulu.''

''Lalu dimana letak kebahagiaan Siwon selama bersama Kibum? Aku masih belum mengerti, Eommanim.''

''Sayang, kau sadari atau tidak... Mereka berdua tidak cocok. Keduanya memiliki sifat keras, fokus pada tujuan mereka sendiri dan kurang peka pada orang lain. Berbeda denganmu, kau pribadi yang hangat dan mau berbagi perasaan dengan orang lain. Siwon butuh itu, harus ada yang bisa menghangatkan sekaligun mendinginkan hatinya.''

''Kibum tahu kau terluka karena Ibumu, tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia memang membelamu saat Ibunya marah tapi dia justru menyalahkan dirinya seolah-olah dia ingin melindungimu dengan mengorbankan diri. Siapa yang akan mendapat simpati dan dipercayai?''

''Kibum.''

''Kau sekarang paham, dia mencoba peka dengan perasaanmu walau sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Begitu juga Siwon, dia dan Donghae selalu berselisih karena keegoisan Siwon. Donghae sama denganmu, dia melakukan apa yang dia suka tapi jauh lebih peka pada sekitar. Jika hal yang dia lakukan bisa merugikan yang lain, dia akan mundur bahkan mengubur apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.''

''Donghae yang malang. Dia bahkan rela merayakan ulang tahu denganku saat semua orang sibuk dengan perayaan Siwon. Saat dia kembali, dia justru dimarahi karena dianggap iri atas apa yang Siwon raih.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati, mengingat apa yang Donghae lalui dulu.

Eomma Choi menghabiskan minumannya sebelum kembali bicara, ''Kau dan Eunhyuk terlihat sama, itulah kenapa aku memilih gadis itu untuk Donghae. Dia gadis ceria, tidak takut pada apapun dan dia peka terhadap orang lain.''

''Jadi bukan karena perusahaan Eomma memilihnya?''

''Kyuhyun, sepertinya kau kurang mengenal mertuamu ini. Aku memilihmu bukan karena kau putri dari orang terpandang, sejak awal aku tahu kalau kau akan cocok dengan Siwon. Begitupun dengan Eunhyuk, latar keluarga dan kerja sama perusahaan hanya bonus saat aku memiliki menantu ideal.''

''Terima kasih banyak Eommanim.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Kibum's Party.**

Semua keluarga berkumpul di rumah baru pasangan ChangBum. Setelah kepulangan mereka dari Amerika, keduanya langsung pindah ke rumah mereka sendiri. Rumah yang telah Changmin siapkan sejak lama, rumah yang tidak dia tempati karena selama ini Changmin tinggal di apartemen. Selain merayakan kepindahan mereka, pesta itu juga dibuat untuk mengumpulkan semua keluarga.

Kalian tahu bagaimana bangganya Eomma Cho? Beliau tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangga sekaligus gembira, dapat bertemu dengan orang-orang penting yang merupakan teman dekat bahkan keluarga dari Tuan Shim yang merupakan Ayah Changmin. Tapi ada hal tidak Eomma Cho ketahui, Kibum pulang dengan membawa dua orang yang akan mengejutkannya.

''Kau lihat, Ibuku terlihat menemukan kepercayaan dirinya lagi.'' Bisik Kyuhyun pada Siwon, Siwon tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun, ''Apa maksudmu, sayang?'' Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan sebelum menjawab, ''Semua tamu merupakan orang penting, tamu Walikota memang luar biasa.''

Siwon baru mengerti, memang banyak sekali tamu yang tidak Siwon kenal. Pasti mereka dari kalangan orang terpandang dan kaya raya bahkan ada yang dari pemerintahan karena Changmin sendiri seorang Jaksa. Siwon merasa kalau keluarganya tidak ada apa-apanya jika melihat keluarga Changmin. Padahal keluarganya termasuk keluarga yang memiliki bisnis besar.

''Jangan dipikirkan, kita nikmati saja pesta ini.'' Siwon menanggapinya santai. Kyuhyun berusaha menikmati pesta walaupun sejak sampai dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Kibum. Tentu saja Kibum sibuk, sebagai penyelenggara pesta pasti dia pasti sibuk. Eomma Cho sendiri sibuk bicara dengan besannya.

''Kyuhyunie, kemarilah sayang.'' Panggil Nyonya Shim, Kyuhyun cukup terkejut saat Ibu Changmin memanggilnya. Kyuhyun sempat melihat ke arah Siwon, Siwon memintanya untuk mendekati Nyonya Shim.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ibu Changmin, banyak tamu yang melihat ke arahnya. Seorang Ibu Walikota masih mengingatnya, Kyuhyun jadi teringat masa lalu. Kyuhyun menyapa dengan sopan dan tersenyum, Eomma Cho juga ada diantara mereka.

Nyonya Shim memeluknya, ''Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan menjadi keluarga.''

''Iya Nyonya, itu sudah sangat lama.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung, pasalnya selama proses pertunangan sampai pernikahan Kibum, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Nyonya Shim.

''Jangan memanggilku begitu, aku sudah menganggapmu putriku sendiri ditambah sekarang kau adik dari menantuku.''

''Ne, Eommanim.'' Kyuhyun masih tidak terbiasa walaupun saat kecil Kyuhyun sangat akrab dengan Ibu kandung Changmin. Tapi semuanya telah berubah ditambah saat keluarga Changmin menjadi keluarga politisi lalu saat Changmin pergi ke Jepang, dia dan keluarga Shim semakin jauh.

''Eomma masih ingat, dulu kau dan Changmin suka mandi bersama.'' Bisik Eomma Shim mengundang rasa penasaran yang lain sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mengingat kejadian lama. ''Nikmati pesta ini, kakakmu terlihat sibuk.'' Nyonya Shim menatap ke arah Kibum dan Changmin.

Pesta terus berlanjut, Kyuhyun sedikit bosan lalu memilih pergi ke balkon belakang. Kyuhyun seperti melihat seseorang yang dia kenal, Kyuhyun mulai mengikuti orang tersebut dari belakang. Terlihat orang tersenyum masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, Kyuhyun mengintip karena kamar tidak tertutup rapat.

''Sampai kapan kita akan menunggu?'' Seorang wanita paruh baya mengeluh pada seorang pria yang berdiri disebelahnya, Kyuhyun tidak melihat wajah keduanya karena mereka berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun.

''Kita tunggu sampai Kibum meminta kita keluar.'' Jawab pria itu, Kyuhyun seakan mengenali suara pria itu. Suara itu tidak asing baginya, tapi suara siapa? Siapa orang yang sedang Kibum sembunyikan? Siwon mengagetkan Kyuhyun dengan menepuk bahunya secara tiba-tiba.

''Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun terkejut lalu dengan cepat membawa Siwon menjauhi kamar, ''Kenapa mengagetkanku?'' Tanya Kyuhyun takut jika kedua orang tadi menyadari keberadaannya. Siwon hanya mengernyitkan alis, ''Aku ingin tahu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?''

''Siwon, aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.''

Siwon malah tertawa, ''Apa suatu hal memiliki aroma sampai kau bisa menciumnya?'' Siwon malah bercanda. Kyuhyun jadi kesal, ''Aku rasa Kibum menyembunyikan suatu, pesta ini terjadi pasti bukan tanpa ada alasan.''

''Sayang, pesta ini untuk merayakan rumah baru mereka. Apa yang kau curigai?''

Haruskah Kyuhyun bicara soal dua orang tadi?

''Lupakan, mungkin aku terlalu curigaan. Oh ya, apa ada masalah? Atau kau tidak bisa berjauhan denganku?'' Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, Siwon malah menarik pinggangnya lalu menciumnya. ''Aku selalu ingin mencium bonekaku.'' Goda Siwon, Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya panas.

''Jangan bercanda, disini banyak orang Choi Siwon-shhi.'' Kyuhyun menarik dirinya menjauh, Siwon mendekat lalu kembali menarik pinggang Kyuhyun untuk mendekat. ''Aku tidak ingin jauh dari bonekaku, boneka barbieku yang sangat cantik.'' Ohh, Siwon menjadi seorang penggombal. Pasti karena rambut baru Kyuhyun, Siwon sampai menyebutnya barbie.

''Choi Siwon, boneka Ken kesayanganku, kau harus tahu kalau disini bukan tempat yang pas untuk itu. Kita bisa melakukan yang lebih saat di rumah kita.''

''Benarkah? Aku harus mendapatkan bonus double untuk itu.''

''Setuju!''

Tidak lama kemudian, Kibum meminta semua keluarga berkumpul. Hanya keluarga karena para tamu sudah meninggalkan rumah. Tentu hal itu mengundang rasa penasaran semua orang terutama Kyuhyun, dia merasa kakaknya itu mengabaikannya sejak dia datang. Apa Kibum marah padanya? Apa Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan padanya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan dua orang yang Kibum sembunyikan di kamar tamu?

Changmin terlihat tenang, Kibum yang justru terlihat gelisah. Apa dia bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan dengan lantang dan penuh keberanian. Siwon merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang dalam posisi duduk, Kyuhyun menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan. Siwon mengerti hal itu, dia juga merasa penasaran.

''Pernikahanku dengan Changmin membuatku berpikir jika kini sudah saatnya aku menentukan semua keputusan sendiri, disamping beberapa keputusan yang aku bagi dengan Changmin.''

''Tentu saja begitu sayang, pernikahan mendewasakan semua orang.'' Nyonya Shim tersenyum, semua orang juga ikut tersenyum.

''Dulu aku tinggal dengan Eomma, Appa dan Adikku, saat sekarang aku berada jauh dari keluarga, hanya Changmin yang bisa aku ajak bicara. Semuanya terasa berbeda dan terkadang aku kesepian.'' Kibum menatap keluarganya, Kyuhyun jadi ingin menangis mendengarnya. ''Aku selalu ada untukmu, Eonnie.'' Ucap Kyuhyun.

''Astaga istriku, kau bisa kapan saja pergi ke rumah orangtuamu. Kau juga bisa mengajak orangtua atau adikmu untuk menginap di rumah kita, kapan pun kau merindukan mereka.''

''Itu benar, Eomma akan selalu ada untukmu Kibum.'' Eomma Cho menambahkan.

Kibum menarik nafas pelan, ''Aku tahu itu, kalian tidak akan pergi dariku. Tapi, jika aku ingin keluargaku tinggal denganku, apa kalian akan mengijinkannya?'' Tanya Kibum, pertanyaan yang membuat semua orang bingung.

''Apa maksudmu Kibum, kau hanya punya Ayah, Ibu dan Adik, keluarga mana lagi yang kau maksud?'' Tanya Appa Cho.

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, ''Keluarga yang aku maksud adalah mereka.'' Kibum menunjuk dua orang yang datang dari arah sebelah kiri, semua orang menatap ke arah yang Kibum tunjuk. Eomma Cho terlihat paling terkejut saat melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

''Kangin Oppa?'' Kyuhyun sama terkejutnya. ''Kangin? Apa dia...'' Siwon sama terkejutnya. Changmin yang sudah tahu semuanya hanya dia, tetapi kedua orangtuanya terlihat bingung.

''Apa maksudnya ini menantu?'' Nyonya Shim terlihat bingung, begitupun dengan Tuan Shim.

Kangin dan Bibi Lee berdiri disebelah Kibum. Kibum menatap pada Eomma Cho, ''Eomma, apa Eomma mengenal mereka?'' Tanya Kibum. Eomma Cho terlihat menahan amarahnya, beliau tidak percaya jika Kibum akan mengetahui semuanya dengan cepat, dia bahkan mengungkap semuanya di depan keluarga Changmin.

''Omong kosong apa ini Kibum, tentu Eomma mengenal mereka. Mereka adalah keluarga kita, apa ada yang salah?'' Eomma Cho berusaha tenang. Kibum menatap pada Appa Cho, ''Appa, Appa adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik melebihi dari yang aku harapkan, apa Appa mengenal mereka juga?'' Eomma Cho menatap tajam suaminya, dia tidak mau suaminya salah bicara.

''Tentu Appa mengenal mereka, mereka saudaramu.'' Jawaban Appa Cho benar, tidak bisa dibilang berbohong karena mereka memang saudara Kibum tapi bisa berarti arti lain juga.

''Kyuhyun, adik yang aku sayang. Apa kau mengenal mereka?'' Kali ini Kibum bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menegakan posisi duduknya, ''Iya, mereka saudara kita.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

''Iya, tentu saja mereka saudara kita. Tapi ada yang membedakan status mereka untuk kita, yah mereka saudaramu Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya Kakak sepupu dan Bibi.''

''Demi Tuhan menantu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan sebenarnya? Changmin, apa yang terjadi pada istrimu?'' Nyonya Shim mulai kehabisan kesabaran, apa yang sebenarnya Kibum ingin katakan pada mereka.

''Eomma, tolong bersabar. Kita tunggu sampai Kibum selesai bicara.'' Changmin memohon pada Ibunya.

''Aku bukan seorang Cho, apa Eommanim masih akan menerimaku jika aku bukan putri dari Appaku yang sekarang?'' Tanya Kibum. Semuanya semakin terkejut, Eomma Cho sudah sangat ketakutan mendengarnya.

''Bagaimana mungkin kau bukan seorang Cho, sudah jelas kalau kau putri dari keluarga Cho. Menantu, apa kau sedang sakit?''

''Changmin, kau sudah tahu semuanya?'' Kyuhyun bertanya pada Changmin, Kibum tersenyum karena adiknya langsung bertanya seperti itu. Eomma Cho menatap tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ''Kyuhyun jangan bicara apa-apa.'' Tegur Eomma Cho.

''Eomma, kenapa aku harus diam? Bukan tanpa alasan Kibum Eonnie mempertemukan kita dengan Bibi Lee dan Kangin Oppa.''

''Itu benar Eomma, sudah cukup semuanya. Aku sudah dewasa, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu kejelasan soal statusku?''

Eomma Cho berdiri dari duduknya, ''Apapun yang kau ketahui, tidak akan merubah statusmu. Kau putriku, putriku.'' Eomma Cho malah terlihat marah, orangtua Changmin semakin merasa gerah.

''Apapun masalahnya, tolong selesaikan sekarang. Aku tidak suka melihat kalian saling emosi seperti ini. Tuan Cho, sebagai kepala keluarga, bisa anda selesaikan ini sekarang? Kami disini tidak untuk melihat pertengkaran.'' Tegas Tuan Shim, ayolah beliau orang sibuk yang tidak suka membuang waktu.

''Appa, ini masalahku juga karena aku adalah suami Kibum. Aku bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi padanya, tolong... Aku mohon biarkan Kibum menyelesaikan semua yang ingin dia sampaikan.''

Kondisi semakin panas, Kyuhyun juga merasa gerah dengan sikap Ibunya. Dia tidak tahan lagi, Kyuhyun ikut berdiri. ''Eonnie, apapun yang kau ketahui tolong katakan dengan jelas? Aku tidak ingin suasana semakin tidak menyenangkan disaat kita tengah merayakan sesuatu.''

Kibum merasakan hal yang sama tapi dia berpikir jika Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya, dia jadi merasa kecewa pada adiknya. ''Jangan bilang kau sudah mengetahui semuanya? Kyuhyun, teganya kau.'' Kibum sedikit terhuyung, dengan cepat Changmin membantunya untuk tetap berdiri. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membantah, dia hanya diam.

''Kapan? Sejak kapan kau tahu, kapan Cho Kyuhyun?'' Kibum sedikit berteriak. Eomma Cho justru mendekati Kangin lalu menamparnya, ''Beraninya kau, beraninya kau menghianatiku!'' Kangin memegang pipinya, sudah cukup dia hanya diam. ''Sejujurnya aku sangat malu jika kita bertengkar di depan mertua adikku, tapi kita harus meluruskan semuanya di depan semua orang.'' Ucap Kangin, Eomma Cho ingin kembali memukul tapi Siwon memegangi mertuanya.

''Baiklah, terlepas dari rasa kecewaku karena orang yang aku sayangi tega menyembunyikan kenyataan dariku.'' Kibum melirik Kyuhyun, ''Sekarang aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau aku ingin melakukan kewajibanku sebagai putri dari seseorang.''

''Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu selama aku tidak memperjelas jati diriku.'' Lanjut Kibum, Eomma Cho ingin bicara tapi Kibum menginsyaratkan agar semua orang tidak dulu bicara. ''Aku memang putri dari keluarga Cho.'' Eomma Cho tersenyum lega, tapi itu belum selesai.

''Aku besar di dalam keluarga yang menyayangiku, mereka merawatku dengan sangat baik sampai memberikan pendidikan terbaik untukku. Tapi dibalik semua rasa terima kasih dan hutang budi yang teramat besar, aku ingin semua keluarga menerima kenyataan kalau aku bukan putri kandung dari keluarga Cho.''

Orangtua Changmin terkejut, ''Apa-apaan ini, apa maksudmu dengan kau bukan putri keluargamu sendiri?'' Nyonya Shim berkomentar.

Eomma Cho sudah menangis sementara Appa Cho terlihat bahagia, Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Appa Cho berjalan mendekati Kibum lalu menyatukan tangan Kibum dan Kangin, ''Maafkan Appa, tapi pada kenyataannya kalian memang saudara sedarah.''

''Apa?'' Nyonya Shim berdiri dari duduknya, Changmin menenangkan Ibunya. ''Tenanglah Eomma, aku sudah tahu itu.'' Ucap Changmin. ''Apa maksudmu dengan kau sudah tahu itu? Kau tahu dan kau tidak memberitahu Eomma?''

''Eomma tolong mengerti. Keluarga Cho menyembunyikan itu, bagaimana bisa aku memberitahu Eomma mendahului Kibum yang memiliki hak untuk itu. Apapun yang terjadi, Kibum tetaplah seorang Cho. Secara hukum dia adalah putri dari Ayah dan Ibunya.''

Tuan Shim bisa mengerti dan tidak mempersalahkan status menantunya. ''Ini mengejutkan, aku mengenal kalian berdua sejak masih kecil. Tidak terpikir kalau kalian bukan saudara kandung. Apapun itu, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya selama kau memiliki status hukum yang jelas.''

Eomma Cho langsung memeluk Kibum, ''Tolong jangan membenci Eomma setelah kau tahu semuanya. Eomma sangat menyayangimu, Eomma tidak ingin kehilanganmu Kibum.'' Eomma Cho tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Kibum sendiri ikut menangis. ''Maafkan aku Eomma, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Eomma sedih. Mungkin caraku mencari tahu tentang diriku sendiri itu salah. Aku mencarinya sendiri sementara aku bisa bertanya pada Eomma.''

''Tidak sayang, Eomma tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Dimana kau akan tahu kenyataan tentang dirimu, tapi percayalah kalau hubungan kita tidak terhalang oleh perbedaan darah atau apapun. Kau tetap putriku, kau dan Kyuhyun adalah segalanya untukku.''

Kyuhyun ikut memeluk Kibum, ''Maafkan aku karena aku hanya diam saat tahu yang sebenarnya, aku melakukan itu karena aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kau patah hati, maafkan aku Eonnie.'' Kibum membalas pelukan adiknya, ''Kau telah banyak berkorban untukku, kau bahkan membagi kasih sayang Eomma dan Appa untukku.''

Appa Cho tersenyum lega, beliau merangkul Siwon sambil terus tersenyum dan Siwon membalas senyuman mertuanya. Orangtua Changmin bisa mengerti dan tidak mempermasalahkan semuanya. Akhirnya semua rahasia itu terbongkar, mereka pasti bisa menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **A Month Later.**

Sekarang adalah waktu untuk adik kandung Siwon bahagia. Donghae, pria baik dan hangat itu akan segera menjalani kehidupan barunya. Waktu satu bulan dia gunakan untuk lebih mengenal dan dekat dengan calon istrinya, sejauh itu hanya hal baik yang terjadi. Donghae semakin membuka lebar hatinya untuk Eunhyuk, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyukainya.

Eunhyuk berjalan diiringi oleh bridesmaid di kedua sisinya, bridesmaid memberikan Eunhyuk pada ayahnya. Ayah Eunhyuk tersenyum hangat dan memberikan tangannya untuk Eunhyuk gandeng. Tanpa ragu Eunhyuk menerima gandengan tangan ayahnya lalu mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ditaburi oleh bunga berwarna putih dengan membawa bunga di tangan kirinya.

Semua yang hadir kini terfokus pada Eunhyuk. Donghae sendiri menunggu di ujung dengan senyuman merekah di wajahnya, dia benar-benar kagum melihat Eunhyuk yang tampil begitu cantik. Di depan Eunhyuk dan ayahnya, flower boy and flower girl mengiri mereka. Deretan pasangan cilik yang memakai busana formal itu membawa rangkaian bunga yang disebar sepanjang karpet merah yang akan dilalui mempelai.

Saat sampai di ujung, ayah Eunhyuk memberikan Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Donghae menerima tangan Eunhyuk lalu membawa Eunhyuk mendekati pendeta. Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdiri berdampingan di depan pendeta yang akan segera memulai upacara pernikahan.

Janji suci Donghae ucapkan dengan lantang, Eunhyuk menjawabnya dengan jawaban lantang dan penuh keyakinan. Pendeta meresmikan pernikahan mereka lalu keduanya bertukar cincin. Semua orang bahagia terumata Eomma Choi yang sangat menantikan moment ini. Siwon merasa bahagia atas apa yang terjadi pada adiknya.

Saat pelemparan bunga, suatu kebetulan yang baik karena Yunho yang berhasil menangkap bunga tersebut. Semua orang tertawa bahagia terumata Changmin yang sangat ingin kakak sepupunya itu cepat menikah. ''Selamat Hyung, kau yang selanjutnya!'' Yunho hanya menatap bunga itu dengan wajah malu-malu.

Malam harinya resepsi pernikahan diadakan di ballroom hotel milik keluarga Choi. Resepsi dihadiri oleh banyak tamu undangan yang terdiri dari keluarga, rekan bisnis, teman dan kerabat. Para Bridesmaid dan Groomsmen ikut meramaikan pesta, ada yang bernyanyi sampai mengadakan permainan untuk tamu. Bukan hanya pengantin yang merasakan kegembiraan tapi semua orang merasakan hal yang sama.

Ada live music disana, salah satu pengisi acaranya adalah Mino dan bandnya. Kyuhyun langsung menjadi fangirl seperti biasa, Mino sampai tidak fokus bernyanyi karena Kyuhyun bahkan meneriakan fanchant. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan tingkah istrinya. ''Song Mino! Song Mino! Sa-rang-heyo Song Mi-No!'' Teriak Kyuhyun, semua orang hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

''Eunhyuk, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu.'' Ucap Donghae, Eunhyuk terlihat senang mendengarnya. ''Benarkah? Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya.'' Donghae membawa pengantinnya naik ke panggung, setelah bicara dengan pemain gitar, Donghae mulai memainkan gitar sementara Eunhyuk duduk disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun berubah dari fans Donghae, dia terlihat paling bahagia melihat penampilan Donghae. Siwon sampai harus menarik pinggangnya seperti biasa lalu menguncinya agar diam, ''Diamlah barbieku sayang.'' Siwon memeluk pinggangnya erat. Kyuhyun cemberut tapi tetap bahagia. Petikan gitar itu diiringi dengan nyanyian yang Donghae ciptakan sendiri.

 **She caught my attention, I found the treasure in love and you the treasure that I am searching for. You keep stirring my world, even the ice will burn if it meets you. Your brows and eyes, your side face, your neck, your charm. Your everything from head to toe, I have already fallen for you. I will not let anyone else stay with you instead of me, my wife~**

Donghae pria yang romantis, bukan hanya Eunhyuk yang terharu tapi semua orang juga terharu. Kyuhyun sampai menangis di lengan kekar suaminya, Siwon benar-benar gemas dengan sifat sensitif istrinya. ''Apa kau mau aku bernyanyi seperti itu untukmu?'' Tanya Siwon tidak rela jika istrinya menangis melihat keromantisan pria lain.

''Apa kau akan bernyanyi untukku?'' Kyuhyun antusias. Siwon mencium sayang pipi istrinya, ''Lebih dari itu pun akan aku lakukan, asal kau bahagia sayang.'' Jawab Siwon. Sanking senangnya Kyuhyun sampai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon lalu mencium bibirnya. Ah, dia termakan ucapannya sendiri. Dia bisa berbuat lebih di tempat umum.

''Ups!'' Wajah Kyuhyun memerah saat sadar kalau semua orang tengah melihatnya. Seketika itu dia menjadi lemah lalu bersembunyi di belakang Siwon. Di atas panggung, Donghae hanya gemas dengan kelakuan kakak iparnya itu. ''Dia tidak pernah berubah, dasar ceroboh!'' Cibir Donghae pelan.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Donghae yang menikah tapi sepertinya Siwon yang ingin bulan madu. Saat ini semua keluarga masih berkumpul di hotel, sudah hampir pagi tapi banyak yang belum mau istirahat. Para lelaki masih asyik mengobrol sementara para wanita sudah banyak yang masuk ke kamar. Acara baru selesai sekitar pukul dua pagi, wajar jika keluarga memilih menginap. Pasangan pengantin baru sudah masuk ke kamar yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka.

''Kau ini kenapa, aku benar-benar sangat lelah.'' Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi Siwon yang terus menciumi bahunya dari belakang. Dia benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak merasa lelah. ''Sayang, ini waktu yang pas untuk kita.'' Bisik Siwon penuh maksud. Kyuhyun gemas lalu membalikan badan menghadap Siwon, ''Waktu yang pas untuk apa? Ini waktu yang pas untuk tidur.''

Siwon membelai rambutnya, ''Kita lakukan apa yang sedang Donghae lakukan dengan istrinya.'' Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa kesal mendengarnya, ''Dia itu pengantin baru sedangkan kita... Ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil yang selalu ingin apa yang dimiliki orang lain.''

''Apa yang salah, siapa tahu aku dan Donghae bisa mendapatkan hadiah di waktu yang sama.''

''Hadiah apa maksudmu? Jelas sekarang Donghae memiliki banyak hadiah, dia baru menikah. Hadiah ulang tahun? Kalian lahir di bulan yang berbeda.''

''Bukan itu tapi seorang bayi.''

Kyuhyun tercengang, ''Ba-yi?'' Dia lalu tersenyum dan sedikit kesal juga. ''Astaga! Jangan banyak alasan. Mana mungkin dia mendapatkan bayi duluan, kita yang sering melakukannya.'' Kyuhyun merasa bodoh sudah mengatakan itu. Siwon semakin menggodanya, ''Sering? Bahkan tidak seminggu sekali. Dimana letak seringnya Choi Kyuhyun? Apa sekarang kau mau melakukannya dengan sering?''

''Bu-kan. Bukan seperti itu Choi Siwon. Yang ingin aku katakan... Aku tidak mau melakukannya sekarang, aku benar-benar sangat lelah. Mengerti?!''

''Baiklah sayangku, selamat tidur.'' Siwon mencium keningnya, menyelimuti Kyuhyun lalu menutup mata. Kyuhyun sampai membuka sedikit mulutnya tapi kemudian tersenyum lalu Kyuhyun mulai berpikir, ''Apa Donghae sedang melakukannya?''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Choi's Siwon House, 11:15 AM.**

Mereka hanya duduk sofa depan televisi sambil melihat film komedi. Siwon terus tertawa sementara Kyuhyun malah tertidur di dadanya. Siwon berhenti tertawa saat merasa kalau dia seperti orang gila tertawa sendiri. Siwon menundukan kepala dan melihat jika Kyuhyun tidur.

"Sayang, kau sepertinya kelelahan kemarin." Siwon berusaha mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun malah bangun. "Engh~ aku ingin menonton film Siwon." Leguh Kyuhyun menolak diangkat. Dia kembali menatap layar televisi, Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun menjadikan dadanya sandaran.

Mata Kyuhyun kembali akan menutup sebelum Siwon menciumnya, "Jangan tidur lagi, katanya mau menonton film." Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon dengan wajah layunya. "Siwon, kapan kita akan pergi berdua? Pergi ke suatu tempat bersama dan menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang indah..."

"Maksudmu kau ingin Honey Moon lagi?" Tebak Siwon, Kyuhyun tersenyum malu karena pikirannya sudah terbaca Siwon. "Aku tidak bilang soal itu tapi mungkin sejenis itu."

''Maaf Sayang, aku sangat sibuk. Setelah pernikahan Donghae, aku yakin akan semakin banyak pekerjaan. Aku mungkin tidak memiliki waktu untuk berlibur.''

''Ya Tuhan, itulah kenapa aku ingin Donghae bekerja bersamamu.'' Kyuhyun sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan, ''Maksudku, jika dia bekerja, dia pasti banyak membantu.''

Siwon mengelus rambut panjang Kyuhyun, ''Aku tahu niat baikmu, tapi Donghae sangat keras kepala. Sekalipun untuk kebaikannya, sulit merubah pikiran Donghae.''

Kyuhyun lega karena Siwon tidak marah, dia kembali meringkuk di dada Siwon dengan nyaman. ''Dia memang seperti itu.'' Siwon menunduk lalu mencium pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, ''Untung kau tidak keras kepala.'' Kyuhyun langsung mendongkak, ''Benarkah? Apa aku gampang ditaklukan?''

''Tidak terlalu keras kepala bukan berarti mudah ditaklukan, kita bisa seperti sekarang karena kau memiliki hati yang baik. Kau masih saja memaafkanku walaupun aku sudah banyak melukaimu.''

''Semua karena cinta, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin bersamamu.''

''Kyuhyun...''

Kyuhyun bangun, duduk tegak menghadap Siwon. ''Choi Siwon, apa kau mencintaiku juga?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, jujur dia ingin mendengar lebih banyak pernyataan cinta Siwon.

Siwon menatapnya serius, hanya menatap matanya bisa membuat dada Kyuhyun berdebar kencang. ''Kyuhyun, aku bukan pria yang romantis atau suka mengucapkan kata-kata cinta. Tapi aku adalah pria yang selalu melakukan segala hal sesuai dengan isi hatiku. Kita sekarang bersama karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun.''

''Siwon...'' Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut, ''Kita butuh cinta untuk tetap hidup.'' Siwon tersenyum, Kyuhyun memeluknya sambil tersenyum. ''Terima kasih banyak.'' Ucapnya. Siwon mengelus lembut punggung Kyuhyun, ''Terima kasih karena kau datang ke hidupku.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **1 Month Later.**

Satu bulan berlalu, satu bulan sejak Kibum menerima kenyataan jika dia tidak terlahir dari rahim Ibu yang selama ini merawatnya. Kenyataan soal jati dirinya sudah diketahui oleh semua orang, semua orang menerima itu tanpa mempermasalahkan apapun. Eomma dan Appa Cho tetap menyayanginya begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa membenci kakaknya sekalipun kedatangan Kibum ke dalam keluarganya telah banyak merebut kasih sayang Ibunya.

Ibu yang seharusnya hanya mencintainya, menyayanginya dan memberikan semua untuknya harus membagi semua itu untuk Kibum. Kyuhyun sempat marah, kecewa dan sedih tapi dia mulai bisa mengerti kalau semuanya memiliki alasan. Kibum kehilangan orangtuanya karena keegoisan Eomma Cho, alasan Eomma Cho egois karena kasih sayangnya yang besar untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga tidak boleh menyalahkan Kibum, selama ini Kibum sudah menjadi kakak yang baik dan penyayang.

''Aku tidak pernah merasa selega ini, mungkin jika sekarang aku mati pun aku tidak memiliki beban apapun.'' Ucap Eomma Cho pada suaminya, saat ini pasangan suami istri itu tengah berbincang berdua di teras belakang rumah mereka.

''Kau tidak boleh mati dulu, kita bahkan belum mempunyai cucu.'' Balas Appa Cho, ''Sama sepertimu, aku merasakan hal yang sama.'' Tambah Appa Cho.

Eomma Cho menghela nafas pelan, ''Jika aku tahu akan seperti ini, aku akan mengatakan semuanya sejak lama. Mungkin aku tidak akan menyakiti hati putriku sebanyak ini.'' Appa Cho meletakan telapak tangannya diatas punggung tangan istrinya, ''Ini jalan Tuhan, jika kau merasa menyesal, tebus kesalahanmu. Perbaiki dirimu dan jadilah Ibu yang baik untuk mereka berdua.''

Eomma Cho menatap mata suaminya dengan berkaca-kaca, ''Yeobo... Kyuhyun, putri kita sudah banyak menderita karena keegoisanku. Aku selalu berpikiran buruk tentangnya, aku tidak pernah menyisakan ruang lebih di hatiku untuk memahaminya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memahami apa yang putriku pikirkan.''

''Aku tahu, Kyuhyun mungkin bukan putri yang sempurna. Dia pernah bersikap tidak baik tapi dibalik semua sikap buruknya, kita memiliki tanggung jawab untuk itu.''

''Sebagai seorang Ibu seharusnya aku lebih peka dan selalu mendukungnya. Aku justru selalu menuntutnya, aku ingin semua sempurna tanpa aku berpikir jika pemikiranku tidak sama dengannya. Yeobo, kau sangat tahu bagaimana aku hancur dan terluka saat melihatnya dalam kondisi terburuk dalam hidupnya, saat dia kehilangan anaknya.''

''Aku tahu kau Ibu yang baik. Belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semua. Tolong jangan biarkan dirimu dikendalikan oleh perasaan bersalah lagi. Lihat kedepan, kau sudah menebus semua kesalahanmu. Kau membesarkan Kibum dengan sangat baik, kakakmu akan senang melihat putriku tumbuh dengan baik dan bahagia. Sekarang penuhi kewajibanmu terhadap putrimu sendiri, dia sangat membutuhkan Ibunya.''

''Aku berjanji Yeobo, aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi. Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku pada Kyuhyun, putri yang aku cintai.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Ketidaksengajaan mempertemukan kembali Kyuhyun dengan Yunho, pria baik hati yang pernah menolongnya saat hidup sendiri di Nowon. Pria itu memang bukan hanya pernah menolongnya, pria itu juga merupakan sepupu dari kakak iparnya. Dunia memang sempit, bagaimana bisa segala sesuatu yang terjadi ternyata saling terhubung satu sama lain.

''Aku cukup terkejut saat melihatmu di pesta saudaraku. Aku pikir saat itu aku sedang bermimpi, antara mimpi buruk dan indah.'' Yunho berbicara dengan nada sedikit kecewa, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hal itu.

''Yunho-sshi, maafkan soal sikapku terhadapmu dan perusahaan. Aku telah bersikap tidak profesional, lari dari pekerjaan dan aku telah banyak menyusahkanmu.''

''Kyuhyun, kau belum menandatangani kontrak apapun. Kau lari di masa trainingmu, kau tidak menyalahi kontrak apapun. Tapi sikapmu terhadapku yang membuatku kecewa.''

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Yunho, apa dia telah bersikap begitu buruk sampai-sampai Yunho merasa sangat kecewa terhadapnya.

''Aku tahu sikap tidak bertanggung...''

''Bukan soal pekerjaan, berhenti bicara pekerjaan.'' Yunho memotong.

Kyuhyun sampai dibuat terkejut, tapi dia berusaha untuk memahami Yunho. ''Apa sebenarnya maksudmu, jika bukan pekerjaan apa ada sikapku yang telah menyinggungmu?''

Yunho meneguk minumannya sebelum kembali bicara, meletakan gelasnya lalu pria itu menatap Kyuhyun. ''Kau berbohong soal statusmu.'' Ucapnya kemudian, Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut karena hal itu telah membuat seorang Jung Yunho kecewa.

''Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, saat itu aku terpaksa menyembunyikan statusku. Apa kau akan menerimaku jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku tahu betapa sulitnya mencari pekerjaan bagi para wanita yang telah menikah terutama pekerjaan menjadi seorang sekretaris.''

''Jika kau memiliki kemampuan, tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolakmu.''

''Yunho-shhi, saat itu...'' Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan, ''Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar meminta maaf dengan sepenuh hatiku.'' Kyuhyun menundukan kepala. Yunho terlihat frustasi, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan banyak hal yang sulit dipahami.

''Aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuatmu sampai pergi dan tinggal seorang diri seperti itu, kau telah menikah dan aku lihat suamimu memiliki penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup. Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana berbahayanya bagi seorang wanita tinggal sendiri?''

''Aku memang memiliki suami yang sukses, kami tidak kekurangan materi. Namun ada hal yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan padamu, ini adalah masalahku dan suami. Katakan saja kami pernah berselisih, dan dengan sikap kekanakan, aku memilih pergi untuk menghindar dari masalah. Tapi sekarang semuanya telah kembali seperti semula bahkan berjalan lebih baik. Walaupun begitu, rasanya aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan hal ini padamu.''

''Memang aku siapa sampai-sampai kau merasa harus menjelaskan hal ini padaku?''

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa berhenti berdetak, kenapa Yunho sampai menanyakan hal itu. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho. Mungkin sekedar merasa bersalah, merasa bersalah karena dia telah bersikap tidak bertanggung jawab.

''Kau telah banyak membantuku, kau juga memperlakukanku dengan baik padahal kita baru saling mengenal terlebih aku hanyalah bawahanmu. Sekarang kita bahkan menjadi saudara, sudah sepantasnya aku memperlakukanmu seperti seorang kakak.''

''Seorang kakak?'' Yunho bergumam pelan, hal itu memang terjadi sekarang dimana sepupunya menikahi kakak Kyuhyun. Walaupun Yunho belum tahu soal kenyataan bahwa Kibum bukan kakak kandung Kyuhyun. Hatinya masih belum menerima jika orang yang pernah dia sukai sekarang menjadi saudaranya.

''Kau benar Kyuhyun, karena aku kakakmu, kau tidak perlu bicara formal padaku. Sekarang ini aku bukan lagi atasanmu, akan lebih baik jika kau memperlakukanku seperti temanmu.''

''Terima kasih banyak Yunho Oppa.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Kyuhyun dapat melihat jelas otot lengan Siwon yang begitu indah. Siwon tidak menindih tubuhnya karena kedua lengan Siwon menahan agar tidak menyentuh tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada dibawahnya. ''Let's start!'' Siwon mulai melakukan push-up, Kyuhyun menutup mata saat Siwon semakin mendekat. Dengan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun tubuhnya, hanya bibir Siwon yang menyentuh permukaan bibir Kyuhyun._

 _Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbuka saat merasakan bibir kenyal Siwon menyentuh bibirnya. Siwon kembali melakukan hal yang sama selama beberapa kali, selama itu juga dada Kyuhyun tidak pernah berhenti berdetak dengan kencang. Bukan hanya karena ciuman, namun posisi Siwon yang begitu dekat bisa Kyuhyun rasakan setiap hembusan nafasnya. Kyuhyun bahkan berpikir harus mengasuransikan jantungnya yang bisa kapan saja meledak._

 _''Selesai.'' Siwon menggulingkan tubuhnya disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja bersentuhan selama berkali-kali dengan Siwon, melirik Siwon disebelahnya yang tengah menutup mata dan mengatur pernapasan. Kyuhyun kembali terpesona, olahraga seperti itu bisa membuat Siwon berkeringat juga._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

Kyuhyun menganga melihat ruangan kosong di dalam rumahnya berubah menjadi tempat olahraga yang dipenuhi berbagai alat olahraga, terdapat 5 alat olahraga yang baru Siwon beli. Entah kapan pria itu membelinya, mungkin beberapa hari lalu saat Kyuhyun sibuk menyiapkan materi ujian untuk muridnya.

''Apa kau suka? Semua ini untukmu, kau bebas kapan pun untuk berolahraga sekarang.'' Pria itu tersenyum puas, dengan adanya ruang gym pribadi, Kyuhyun tidak perlu lagi pergi ke gym milik Seunghyun.

''Si.. Siwon. Ini begitu luar biasa, semua alat ini...'' Kyuhyun mendekati salah satu alat, ''Aku akan dengan senang hati menggunakannya.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, _push up bar_ adalah alat yang paling dia sukai jika pergi ke gym.

Siwon mendekati alat _tredmil,_ ''Alat ini aku siapkan khusus untukmu, kau jangan olahraga terlalu berat sayang.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, mendekati Siwon lalu memeluknya dari depan. ''Terima kasih banyak, sayangku.'' Siwon tersenyum lebar, apapun jika dilakukan untuk untuk orang yang kita sayangi akan terasa begitu menggembirakan.

''Ayo olahraga sekarang.'' Ajak Kyuhyun semangat, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Siwon dengan ceria. Siwon menggeleng, ''Tidak sekarang, sudah hampir malam dan kau butuh istirahat kan.'' Tolak Siwon, yah seharian itu Kyuhyun berada di sekolah, ada rapat guru dan pertemuan orangtua. Kyuhyun cemberut tapi dia tidak bisa membantah kalau tubuhnya juga lelah.

''Baiklah, kita olahraga bersama hari minggu.'' Putus Kyuhyun, sekarang Siwon setuju dan menganggukan kepalanya. ''Nanti kau bisa mencoba semuanya, aku yang akan mengajarimu. _Dumbbell_ dan _Pull up_ aku rasa kau jarang menggunakannya, ini bagus untuk otot tangan.''

''Aku hanya ingin sehat, aku tidak mau memiliki otot menakutkan seperti ini.'' Canda Kyuhyun memukul pelan lengan Siwon.

''Jika jarang, tidak akan membuat tanganmu berotot. Tanganmu ini akan selalu indah, sayang.'' Siwon sengaja mencium lengan bagian atas Kyuhyun sampai atas pundak. Kyuhyun menelan saliva, sentuhan kecil saja membuatnya merasa sangat gugup.

''Ah baiklah, kita akan mencoba semuanya nanti. Sekarang aku akan mandi, seperti katamu, sekarang sudah hampir malam.'' Kyuhyun menjauh, tersenyum aneh lalu keluar ruangan. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala, ''Dasar sensitif.''

Ini sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan seorang Choi Siwon. Jika dulu dialah yang paling sering menyentuh atau sekedar bersentuhan dengan Siwon, sekarang disaat Siwon melakukannya terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Terasa aneh, membuatnya berdebar dan gugup. Kadang Kyuhyun lupa kalau Siwon yang sekarang bukan Siwon yang dulu, pria itu telah banyak berubah.

Bicara masa lalu, Kyuhyun teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Yunho di minimarket. Merasa tidak enak, mereka akhirnya bicara di salah satu cafe terdekat. Ini sedikit mengganggu namun juga membuatnya lega di waktu yang bersamaan. _''Kau telah melakukan hal yang benar Kyuhyun, sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi merasa bersalah.''_

''Wow, so hot.'' Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar, Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau sekarang dia hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya hanya sebatas dada sampai paha atas. ''Sayang, aku bilang kau sangat panas.'' Siwon menegur, Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau sekarang Siwon berada di depannya. ''Ah, Siwon. Kapan kau masuk?'' Kyuhyun malah bertanya. Siwon menatap tubuh Kyuhyun lagi, ''Kenapa belum mandi? Apa kau menungguku?''

Kyuhyun sadar dengan penampilannya, ''Ah maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengambil lulur, aku akan mandi sekarang.'' Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan membawa lulur yang memang sejak tadi dia pegang.

Siwon tidak curiga, justru sifat jahilnya muncul. Diam-diam Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Di ruangan kering yang juga menjadi tempat ganti pakaian, Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berada tepat disisi bath-tub. Istrinya tengah asyik menggosok kaki dan lengannya dengan lulur, sepertinya hari itu dia banyak berkeringat.

Siwon sangat ingin membantunya, tapi istrinya seperti sedang memiliki mood yang tidak begitu baik. Jika dia mendekat dan merayunya dengan alasan ingin membantu menggosok bagian tubuh belakang, Siwon takut jika istrinya justru akan marah. Terkadang Kyuhyun tidak suka diganggu jika suasana hatinya buruk. Siwon tahu suasana hati Kyuhyun buruk dari ekspresi wajahnya sekarang padahal tadi dia terlihat bahagia.

Sekitar setengah jam, Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tidur. Rambutnya basah, wangi tubuhnya membuat kamar mereka menjadi wangi seketika. Wangi lulur, sabun mandi sampai body lotion Kyuhyun memiliki aroma yang sama. Siwon menatapnya dengan senyuman, dia suka dengan wangi istrinya namun raut wajahnya tetap sama seperti tadi. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat dia melewati Siwon.

''Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?'' Refleks Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang, Kyuhyun terus berjalan sampai di satu sisi tempat tidur. ''Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah.'' Dia tersenyum, Siwon tahu kalau itu bukan senyum yang biasanya. Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur, tangannya masih mencoba mengeringkan rambut basahnya.

''Istirahatlah yang cukup, kau terlalu bekerja keras belakangan ini. Aku tahu kau menyukai pekerjaanmu tapi akan lebih bagus jika pekerjaanmu tidak terlalu banyak menyita waktu dan tenagamu.''

''Aku sibuk hanya karena sedang ada ujian, setelah ini selesai, mengajar tidak terlalu membuatku sibuk.''

''Aku tahu, hanya saja aku khawatir jika melihatmu mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan sampai malam hari (begadang), pulang terlalu sore dan akhirnya kelelahan. Aku tahu ini bukan masalah uang, lebih dari apapun kau menyukai pekerjaanmu.''

''Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja.'' Kyuhyun meyakinkan, namun wajahnya tidak seperti itu. Dia bangun, menyimpan handuk lalu duduk di depan meja rias. Siwon menatapnya melalui kaca rias, Siwon berpikir kalau Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya percaya padanya. Atau mungkin itu hanya masalah kecil yang tidak perlu dia bagi dengan siapapun.

''Setelah selesai, aku tunggu di meja makan.'' Siwon bangkit lalu keluar dari kamar, Kyuhyun menatap kepergiannya lewat kaca rias. Dia menghembuskan nafas pelan, ''Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyuhyun, kau sudah membuatnya merasa khawatir.'' Kyuhyun jadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Setelah selesai dengan vitamin ataupun krim malamnya, dia menyusul Siwon ke ruang makan.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Setelah makan malam, Siwon memilih bermain dengan anjingnya (Bugsy) sementara Kyuhyun masih berada di dapur. Kyuhyun membantu ahjumma merapihkan meja makan sekaligus belajar membuat dessert. Musim panas tahun ini benar-benar panas, di malam hari saja udara terasa begitu panas. Dessert yang paling cocok dikonsumsi saat musim panas salah satunya Ice Cream.

''Ahjumma, aku tidak menyangka jika tahun ini akan begitu panas.'' Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil yoghurt dari dalam kulkas. Ahjumma membantu memotong semangka sementara Kyuhyun mulai menyiapkan blender.

''Iya Nyonya, sepertinya musim panas tahun ini akan lebih panjang dari tahun lalu.'' Ahjumma memotong buah semangka yang telah bersih dari biji dengan potongan dadu.

Kyuhyun mengikat rambutnya yang mulai mengering sebelum memasukan potongan semangka ke dalam blender yang telah diisi oleh sirup rasa semangka dan sedikit air. Setelah semua potongan buah berwarna merah itu masuk, Kyuhyun memblender sampai halus. Ahjumma mulai menyiapkan cetakan ice cream dan stick ice cream. Yah mereka memang tengah membuat Pop Sicle yang nikmat disantap saat musim panas.

''Siwon sedang bersama Bugsy, kasihan Bugsy sudah lama tidak kita ajak keluar. Aku masih ingat saat membawanya untuk pertama kali, saat dia masih berusia 3 bulan. Seharusnya sekarang aku...'' Kyuhyun menyentuh perutnya sendiri, yah usia kandungannya dulu seharusnya tidak berbeda jauh dengan usia bugsy. Mungkin seharusnya bulan ini dia melahirkan jika saja... Yah jika saja hal itu tidak terjadi.

''Nyonya...'' Ahjumma ikut merasa sedih tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin lagi bersedih seperti dulu, dulu dia bahkan hampir berniat mengakhiri hidupnya. Jika hal seperti itu terjadi pada pasangan yang bahagia mungkin tidak akan membuat seorang istri berniat bunuh diri namun hal yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dulu berbeda. Dia tidak diinginkan suaminya bahkan berselisih dengan Ibunya juga, beban yang cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan akal untuk sesaat.

''Ahjumma aku baik-baik saja, jika tidak ada hal itu mungkin hubungan kami tidak akan seperti ini.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia sungguh sudah ikhlas dengan semua yang terjadi. Ahjumma menyukai Kyuhyun yang sekarang, Kyuhyun yang bahagia dengan pernikahannya.

''Saat masa pahit itu, aku tetap tidak ingin menyerah untuknya. Tidak ingin menyerah untuk berusaha mendapatkannya, dan akhirnya sekarang aku bisa tersenyum saat dia benar-benar menjadi milikku. Aku tidak ingin pengorbanan anakku sia-sia.''

''Nyonya sangat luar biasa, untuk bisa memaafkan itu sangat luar biasa. Dan Tuan sangat pantas mendapatkan maaf, beliau orang yang bertanggung jawab.''

''Dan hal buruk yang terjadi bukan hanya kesalahannya, aku tahu itu dan aku bisa dengan mudah memaafkannya.''

''Memaafkan apa, siapa yang kalian bicarakan?'' Siwon tiba-tiba muncul dengan menggendong Bugsy, Bugsy memang sudah seperti putranya sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Ahjumma langsung diam, tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin Siwon tahu kalau dia membicarakan soal kejadian buruk itu lagi.

''Suamiku, ini pembicaraan wanita. Kami membahas soal drama yang baru tayang kemarin, ceritanya begitu dramatis sampai kami terbawa suasana.'' Kyuhyun memberikan sedikit wink pada Ahjumma, wanita paruh baya itu langsung mengerti. ''Tuan tidak akan suka drama seperti ini, ini tipikal drama yang disukai wanita tapi dibenci pria.'' Ahjumma menambahkan. Kyuhyun jadi tertawa, Siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah dua wanita di rumahnya itu.

''Lupakan soal drama dan jelaskan yang kalian buat sekarang.'' Siwon menarik salah satu kursi di bar sarapan, dia ingin melihat sendiri apa yang istrinya buat.

Kyuhyun ingat dengan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan, ''Kami hanya membuat dessert musim panas, Ice Pop Sicle.'' Kyuhyun beralih mengambil cetakan Ice Cream. ''Ini Pop Sicle Watermelon.'' Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Siwon bertepuk tangan, ''Istriku sangat kreatif.'' Dia bangga. Kyuhyun hanya memberikan wink, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Menuang jus semangka seperempat cetakan, memasukan choco chips kedalamnya sebagai pengganti biji lalu menambahkan yoghurt yang setengah membeku rasa vanilla dan melon sebagai kulitnya. Tinggal memberikan stick ice cream lalu masukan ke dalam freezer.

''Selesai.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, akhirnya dia bisa melakukan apa yang seorang wanita biasa lakukan di dapurnya. Dapur itu miliknya, dia harus banyak melakukan kegiatan memasak mulai sekarang.

''Sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal kau temani suamimu. Malam hari adalah waktunya membahagiakan suami.'' Ucapan Siwon tak pelak membuat Ahjumma menyembunyikan senyumannya sementara Kyuhyun jadi merasa malu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun dan Ahjumma memiliki pemikiran yang sama, kata-kata Siwon bisa berarti banyak hal.

''Kenapa kalian berdua tersenyum aneh, sepertinya pikiran kalian mulai kotor.'' Tambah Siwon, padahal dialah yang lebih berpikiran negatif. Kyuhyun mendekat pada Siwon sampai berada tepat di depannya, ''Lalu kapan waktu untuk diriku sendiri? Pagi sampai sore aku bekerja dan jika malam hari waktuku untukmu, kapan waktu untuk diriku sendiri?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon berdiri lalu menurunkan bugsy ke lantai membuat anjing itu meninggalkan dapur bersamaan dengan Ahjumma yang juga pergi, Siwon meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. ''Apa yang paling kau inginkan untuk dirimu sendiri? Apa karena ini sejak tadi kau terlihat banyak pikiran?'' Siwon balik bertanya, mempertanyakan sikap Kyuhyun beberapa jam tadi.

Kyuhyun ingat penyebab dirinya memiliki mood buruk tadi, sepertinya dia tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. ''Aku hanya merasa aneh, tubuhku lelah dan kotor lalu aku mencoba merilekskan diri dengan menggosok badanku dengan lulur tapi aku tetap merasa lelah dan kotor. Aku pikir melakukan ini menaikan moodku lebih baik.'' Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum.

Siwon malah gemas melihatnya lalu mulai mencium pipinya. ''Kau sangat manis, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk terus bisa melihat senyumanmu.'' Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas, Siwon paling bisa membuatnya bahagia. ''Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, asal selalu melihatmu bahagia.'' Balas Kyuhyun.

''Aku selalu merasa seperti pengantin baru padahal kita sudah menikah hampir satu tahun.'' Siwon merangkulnya, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun meletakan kepalanya di dada Siwon. ''Itu semua karena cinta, berterima kasihlah pada perasaan yang telah diberkati oleh Tuhan ini.''

''Aku selalu berterima kasih tanpa henti atas nikmatnya ini.'' Kepala Siwon menunduk lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, ''Benar-benar nikmat.'' Pria itu tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Siwon, menarik tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. ''Jika kau bilang kalau malam adalah waktuku untukmu, jadi kapan waktu untuk diriku sendiri? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.''

Siwon paham maksud Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, dia memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana pendeknya. ''Salon? Waktu seorang wanita memanjakan dirinya sendiri adalah saat mereka pergi merawat diri. Apa aku benar?''

Kyuhyun jadi tertawa, ''Itukah yang dipikirkan pria? Ucapanmu tidak ada salahnya tapi aku ingin memanjakan diriku dengan...'' Kyuhyun berbisik pada Siwon, ''Itu yang aku inginkan.'' Dia tersenyum setelahnya. Siwon menyetujui keinginan istrinya, ''Waktu seharian denganku? Permintaanmu sangat menyenangkan sayang, aku setuju.'' Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum karenanya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **07.00 AM** , membiarkan Siwon yang masih tidur, Kyuhyun turun ke lantai bawah lalu menuju dapur. Hari ini hari minggu, sesuai rencana mereka, hari ini hanya akan mereka habiskan bersama. Dimulai dari menyiapkan sarapan, Kyuhyun mulai sibuk dengan peralatan masaknya. Bisa dihitung oleh jari berapa kali dia menyiapkan sarapan, bukan tidak mau, karena terlalu sibuk Kyuhyun tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan semua itu.

Tanpa dibantu Ahjumma, Kyuhyun akan belajar menyiapkan sarapan sendiri. Butuh 3 menit untuk menyiapkan semua peralatan yang dibutuhkan. Kyuhyun sangat tahu kalau Siwon tidak bisa makan nasi atau sarapan yang terlalu berat, dia tidak mau kejadian saat mereka bulan madu dulu terulang. Gara-gara sarapan berat, Siwon terkeda diare. Jika ingat itu kadang membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa sendiri. Untuk itu dia memilih membuat roti, roti home made yang sehat.

''Hmm, tepung terigu, baking soda, dan sedikit garam.'' Sesuai instruksi buku resep, Kyuhyun menyisihkan ketiga bahan itu di dalam mangkok. Dia terus melakukan semua yang tertera di buku resep, dari memixer mentega tawar dan gula palm sampai menambahkan telur yang telah di kocok kedalamnya.

''Pisang, buah yang sehat jika disantap saat sarapan.'' Mengambil beberapa potongan buah pisang yang telah dihancurkan lalu mencampurnya dengan adonan tadi. Setelah adonan basah tercampur, barulah adonan kering (tepung terigu tadi) dicampurkan kedalamnya. Tahap terakhir adalah tinggal memanggang adonan selama 30 menit dalam suhu 170 derajat celsius.

Ahjumma mendekati dapur saat hidungnya mencium aroma harum roti dari dalam oven, sementara Kyuhyun masih menunggu sambil menyiapkan minuman. ''Nyonya, aroma masakan Nyonya sangat harum.'' Wanita paruh baya itu semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, ''Aku tidak yakin hasilnya akan bagus.'' Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah bahunya.

''Jika hasilnya tidak sesuai, Nyonya masih bisa mencobanya kapan saja. Tidak semua hal yang sempurna terjadi dalam satu kali coba.'' Ahjumma tersenyum walaupun dia percaya jika apapun yang dikerjakan majikannya selalu sempurna.

''Paling tidak Siwon tidak kecewa jika apa yang aku buat tidak berhasil.'' Kyuhyun masih tidak yakin dengan hasilnya. Ahjumma hanya tersenyum lalu membantu menyiapkan minuman.

30 menit berlalu, dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan roti dari dalam oven. Saat melihat tampilannya saja membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa, untung saja roti itu bisa mengembang dengan baik walaupun warna coklatnya tidak terlalu merata. ''Not bad.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan hasilnya pada Ahjumma, Ahjumma ikut tersenyum lalu membantu menyiapkan semuanya.

''Siwon akan turun dalam 3 menit, aku sudah memintanya turun jam 8 pagi.'' Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengaduk cappucino panas milik Siwon. ''Aku jadi ingat, saat di Amerika Siwon meminum Americano Coffee dengan gula. Dia tidak bisa minum kopi tanpa gula tapi ingin terlihat keren layaknya orang Amerika.'' Kyuhyun tertawa mengingat masa lalu.

''Ahjumma pernah dengar kalau kopi pahit hanya disukai oleh para leluhur.''

''Jinjja? Apa ada hal mistis dibaliknya? Mengingat manusia tidak menyukainya, mungkin hal itu benar. Walaupun menurut hasil penelitian, kopi dengan kandung gula yang sedikit jauh lebih sehat. Untuk penyakit tertentu kopi bisa menjadi masalah besar jika gula yang ditambahkan terlalu banyak, misal penderita diabetes.''

''Entahlah Nyonya, semuanya masih sebatas mitos tanpa ada penjelasan yang logis.''

''Dunia tanpa dibumbui hal seperti itu tidak akan menarik.''

''Menarik apanya, sayang?'' Tiba-tiba saja Siwon memeluknya dari belakang, walaupun sudah terbiasa, rasanya Kyuhyun tetap merasa malu jika Ahjumma melihat mereka berdua bermesraan.

''Kau selalu saja membuat jantungku bermasalah.'' Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap Siwon, Siwon menunduk untuk mencium singkat bibirnya. ''Good morning, wifu!'' Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar panas, untung dia masih bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya. ''Ayo kita sarapan, dengan eksklusif aku membuat ini untukmu.'' Menarik salah satu kursi, Kyuhyun meminta Siwon untuk duduk.

Siwon menatap meja makan, pagi ini dia akan sarapan roti yang dibuat istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Roti itu masih hangat dan terlihat begitu nikmat apalagi dibuat oleh istrinya sendiri. ''Satu hal yang baru aku ketahui, istriku pandai melakukan apapun. Tadi malam membuat dessert, sekarang membuat breakfast, kemajuan yang pesat mengingat dulu kau bahkan tidak bisa memanggang sosis.''

Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut tapi kemudian tersenyum, dia masih ingat dengan kegagalannya saat menyiapkan sarapan dulu. Niatnya ingin membuat sandwich, dia malah menghancurkan semuanya dengan sosis gosong dan telur yang belum matang. ''Aku tidak yakin rasanya akan enak, tapi aku senang membuatnya.'' Kyuhyun masih belum berani mencoba buatannya sendiri.

''Ini akan sangat lezat sayang, aku percaya.'' Siwon mencoba mencicipi roti buatan istrinya dan ternyata rasanya enak. Setidaknya makanan itu masih dapat dikenali sebagai roti, itu hal yang baik untuk roti buatan pemula. ''Ini sangat lezat, as expected sayang.'' Puji Siwon, kembali memasukan roti kedalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun sangat lega, dia jadi berani untuk mencoba masakannya sendiri.

''Yah, not bad walaupun sedikit keras dalamnya.'' Kyuhyun puas walaupun hasilnya tidak sempurna.

''Apapun yang kau buat, selalu terasa enak jika kau membuatnya dengan rasa cinta. Kau telah melakukan hal yang benar, aku bangga dan cinta padamu.'' Puji Siwon, mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca, hatinya begitu bahagia mendengar ucapan Siwon. ''Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu.'' Balas Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya terkekeh, ''Aku tahu itu.'' Ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Satu jam setelah sarapan, Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun olahraga. Pria itu terus saja bicara kalau Kyuhyun tidak perlu lagi datang ke Gym milik Choi Seunghyun karena menurutnya olahraga di Gym memiliki banyak resiko. Selain resiko cidera, disana juga banyak orang yang tidak dikenal tapi bisa melihat bagian tubuh dengan gratis. Saat olahraga, tidak mungkin memakai pakaian yang tertutup dan terlalu longgar.

''Berhenti bicara soal Seunghyun, sekarang dia dan sepupunya berada di Amerika.'' Kyuhyun lelah juga mendengar ocehan Siwon. Siwon terlihat terkejut, ''Amerika? Dia pergi kesana dengan Mino, orang yang pernah mengadakan showcase?''

''Bertepatan dengan orangtuaku dan Kibum eonnie yang pergi ke Eropa, Seunghyun pergi ke Amerika. Alasan Mino ikut dengannya aku kurang tahu, mungkin dia hanya ingin mengunjungi orangtua Seunghyun. Aku sendiri sudah lama tidak bertemu Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi Choi.''

''Mendengar kau bicara begitu, aku jadi ingat pada orangtuaku. Kenapa kami memiliki marga yang sama, ini benar-benar kebetulan.''

''Setidaknya marga Choi tidak sebanyak marga Kim atau Lee.'' Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, Siwon setuju lalu mulai berhenti membahas soal Seunghyun.

''Cukup pemanasannya sayang, sekarang kau mau coba alat yang mana?'' Siwon duduk di bangku yang terdapat disana, bangku itu juga bisa digunakan untuk membantu olahraga. Kyuhyun memilih, lalu dia berjalan mendekati salah satu alat. ''Push up bar!'' Pilihnya. Siwon mendekat, membantu Kyuhyun olahraga. ''Push up di tempat tidur lebih seru sayang.'' Bisik Siwon sambil membantu.

''Tulangku bisa patah jika menjadikanmu bahan tumpuan, bukan sehat tapi aku harus masuk rumah sakit.''

Siwon tertawa, ''Kau ini seakan-akan tubuhku sebesar gajah.'' Kyuhyun hanya membenarkan dengan menganggukan kepala, Siwon gemas tapi dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencicip menu penutupnya. Jika sudah mencium bibir Kyuhyun, dia bisa lepas kendali.

 _Push up bar_ sendiri adalah alat yang digunakan sebagai pegangan saat melakukan push up. Alat ini berfungsi untuk meningkatkan gerakan saat melakukan push up, alat ini juga membantu memperkuat otot punggung dengan lebih efektif. Siwon sendiri memilih olahraga dengan menggunakan tredmill. Tredmill memang alat olahraga yang paling dia suka, karena alat itu mudah digunakan dan hasilnya cepat terlihat.

1 jam mereka berolahraga bersama, semua alat olahraga sudah mereka coba. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, rasanya tulang-tulangnya copot. Siwon yang sudah terbiasa tidak mengalami masalah apapun, tubuhnya sudah kebal berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah lama tidak olahraga.

"Kau kenapa sayang, ini baru permulaan." Goda Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan nafas terengah. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi bangun." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai.

Siwon tergoda untuk mendekatinya, pria itu dengan mudah berada diatasnya. "Mau aku gendong?" Ucap Siwon pelan mirip godaan. Kyuhyun mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Siwon tapi dia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. "Sudahlah, aku benar-benar lelah."

"Saat seperti ini saja kau terlihat cantik dan sexy." Siwon menjauhkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun mencoba bangun tapi dia merasakan sakit, "Astaga, sakit." Kyuhyun memegangi bagian perut bawahnya.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Siwon jadi khawatir, Kyuhyun menutup matanya lalu memeluk Siwon mencoba mencari kenyamanan. Dan hal itu sedikit berhasil. "Perutku sedikit terasa sakit, tapi membaik saat memelukmu." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu keras olahraga, sekarang kita mandi lalu istirahat." Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo kita mandi, badanku juga rasanya sangat lengket."

"Tapi perutmu tidak sakit lagi?" Siwon menyentuh perutnya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sudah tidak sakit, ayo."

Mandi dengan saling menggosok, memijat sampai menyabuni seluruh bagian tubuh. Kyuhyun masih sedikit merasa sakit tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Siwon khawatir, toh dia begitu karena sudah lama tidak olahraga. Mereka mandi dengan tenang, Siwon tidak melakukan godaan pada tubuh istrinya, Kyuhyun merasa lega karena hal itu.

Setelah mandi, keduanya memilih tidur sebentar sebelum makan siang. Lelah setelah berolahraga membuat mereka cepat terlelap. Siwon menjadikan lengan dan dadanya sebagai sandaran untuk Kyuhyun. Dia menikmati saat tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya meringkuk dipelukannya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun merias matanya dengan eye shadow pink pada kelopak mata dan bawah mata, eye shadow hijau tua dibagian garis mata sebagai pengganti eyeliner. Glitter eye shadow berwarna silver di sudut mata dan bulu mata palsu sebagai tambahan. Blush on soft pink dibagian tulang pipi, sedikit countering di dahi, hidung dan tulang pipi. Terakhir memoles lip cream pink pada bibir.

Setelah merias wajah, Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang wardrobe untuk berganti pakaian. Memilih _off-shoulder top_ berwarna hitam, _skinny jeans_ hitam, kalung _choker_ sebagai aksesoris dan sepatu _t-strap heels_. Baju dengan bahu terbuka memang tengah menjadi trend belakangan ini, baju itu juga cocok dipakai saat musim panas.

 **02.00 PM at COEX Mall.**

Masih dalam rangka mewujudkan keinginan Kyuhyun, Siwon menemani istrinya untuk belanja. Sebenarnya Siwon bukan tipe pria yang suka jalan-jalan di tempat ramai seperti pusat perbelanjaan, bahkan untuk hangout bersama rekan kerjanya saja kadang dia memiliki banyak alasan untuk menolak. Tapi kalau bukan untuk menyenangkan istrinya, dia sudah pasti menolak untuk pergi.

Lagipula Kyuhyun bukan tipe istri yang banyak permintaan, dia hanya ingin merasakan waktu seharian dengan suaminya. Karena hari ini waktunya untuk belanja, akhirnya dia mengajak Siwon. Mereka tidak berdua karena Ahjumma ikut bersama mereka, karena Ahjumma yang paling tahu kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka untuk sebulan kedepan. Ini juga kali pertama untuk mereka pergi bertiga.

''Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke supermarket, sesuai tujuan kita.'' Ucap Siwon begitu mereka turun dari mobil, Kyuhyun memutar mata ke arahnya. ''Oke Choi Siwon-sshi, lagipula aku sekarang lelah. Tidak ada tenaga untuk berbelanja yang lain.'' Yah, rasanya begitu lelah setelah olahraga tadi pagi.

Siwon merangkul Kyuhyun, ''Itu karena kau sudah lama tidak olahraga, hal yang wajar jika tubuhmu terasa sakit setelahnya.''

''Yah, mungkin kita harus sering olahraga nanti.'' Balas Kyuhyun.

Ahjumma berkeliling mencari semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan dimulai dari perlengkapan mandi sampai perlengkapan dapur. Sementara Kyuhyun berkeliling mencari perlengkapan untuk dirinya sendiri, Siwon ikut menemaninya. Kyuhyun sedikit risih dengan kulit Siwon, pria itu tidak pernah merawat dirinya dengan baik. Untuk itu Kyuhyun berhenti di tempat perawatan khusus untuk pria.

''Siwon, aku tahu kalau kau pria. Tapi pria tetap harus merawat diri, karena masa tua akan dialami oleh semua orang termasuk pria. Aku tahu kau sudah tampan sejak lahir tapi kulit kusammu ini bukan pemberian Tuhan, ini terjadi karena kau malas merawat diri.''

''Aku sibuk, tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Bagiku olahraga jauh lebih penting.''

''Aku benar-benar ingin merubah gaya hidupmu yang tidak sehat. Saat ayahku masih muda, beliau pernah dirawat untuk waktu yang lama karena gaya hidupnya yang tidak sehat. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada suamiku, karena tugasku adalah merawat keluargaku.''

Siwon jadi tersentuh, dia beruntung memiliki istri yang bertanggung jawab. ''Oh sayangku...'' Siwon mencium keningnya, Kyuhyun jadi malu karena merasa berada di tempat umum. Kyuhyun melirik sekeliling, semoga tidak ada yang menatap mereka dengan aneh.

''Jadi, mulai sekarang kau mau kan merawat diri?''

''Absolutely, yes.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, dia mulai memasukan semua yang dibutuhkan Siwon ke dalam keranjang. "Hmm, kau butuh sunscreen, face mask, toner dan moisturaizer khusus pria. Face wash milikmu aku rasa masih banyak."

"Sebanyak itu? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memakai semuanya."

"Paling tidak sunscreen setiap hari kau pakai, tapi moisturaizer juga penting karena kau bekerja di bawah AC."

"Kyuhyun... aku bukan anggota boy group! So please..." Siwon merasa ngeri melihat produk skincare seperti itu.

"Its for your health. Kau bisa skip toner setelah face wash tapi sunscreen..."

"Okay, aku akan memakai semuanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, yah suaminya tentu tidak pernah memakai heavy make up sebelumnya, dia tidak familiar dengan banyak skincare kecuali face wash. Kyuhyun juga mencari produk body care untuk Siwon. "Jangan lupakan sunblock dan body scrub. Kulitmu jauh lebih kasar dan tebal dariku, so body srub lebih cocok daripada lulur."

Siwon sudah pasrah, apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan pasti untuk kebaikannya. Bukan hanya perawatan luar, Kyuhyun juga banyak membeli vitamin dan suplemen untuk perawatan dari dalam. Kyuhyun tahu betul rasa sakit apa yang dia rasakan saat ayahnya sakit dulu. Dia tidak ingin Siwon merasakan hal yang sama, sekarang dia masih muda tapi sakit tidak memandang usia.

Setelah acara belanja selesai, sebelum pulang Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun dan Ahjumma makan. Bukan makan siang mengingat sudah jam 5 sore. Siwon memilih restoran Spanyol, dia ingin mencoba cemilan khas Spanyol. Sudah berapa kali kliennya yang berasal dari Spanyol mengajaknya makan di restoran tersebut. Kyuhyun menyukai dekorasi restoran, dia kagum melihat setiap detail restoran yang khas negara Spanyol.

''Ahjumma, mau makan apa? Pilih saja.'' Tanya Kyuhyun, Ahjumma terlihat segan karena duduk bersama majikannya. Kyuhyun mengerti hal itu lalu tersenyum, ''Ahjumma jangan merasa tidak enak karena duduk semeja dengan kami, kita sudah menjadi keluarga kan?'' Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, ''Bukan begitu, Siwonnie?'' Siwon ikut tersenyum, ''Iya Ahjumma, tolong jangan sungkan.''

Ahjumma begitu tersentuh, padahal dia merasa kalau dirinya bukan siapa-siapa tapi keduanya begitu baik dengan menganggapnya keluarga. ''Terima kasih banyak Tuan dan Nyonya.'' Mata Ahjumma Kim sedikit memerah.

''Baiklah... Kita pesan Patatas Bravas.'' Putus Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Ahjumma setuju. Siwon mulai memesan makanan ringan khas Spanyol itu dengan jus raspberry. _Patatas Bravas_ sendiri adalah kentang goreng yang dipotong dalam bentuk seperempat dengan dibumbui saos pedas serta mayones. Tidak akan masalah kan jika menyantap cemilan di sore hari?

Pada akhirnya acara seharian bersama pasangan itu diakhiri dengan berjalan-jalan disekitar Myeongdong. _Myeongdong Street_ , pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Tidak ada barang yang mereka beli, mereka hanya mencicip dessert khas Korea yang menjadi favorite semua orang, _Samanco_.

Samanco, wafel berbentuk ikan yang diisi dengan es krim vanila dan lapisan tipis pasta kacang merah. Ahjumma jadi merasa aneh karena menemani pasangan yang sedang kencan, WonKyu sama sekali tidak merasa canggung bersikap mesra di depan Ahjumma.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **A Month Later.**

Dirumah besar keluarga Choi, tengah diadakan sebuah acara. Bukan rahasia lagi jika kinerja Siwon di perusahaan selalu mendapat peningkatan setiap tahunnya. Kali ini dia berhasil memenangkan tender besar yang membawa banyak keuntungan bagi perusahaan. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak merayakannya besar-besaran tetapi memilih mengadakan pesta kecil dikediaman orangtua Siwon.

Bagi mereka dibalik setiap kesuksesan pasti ada peran keluarga saat meraihnya. Untuk itu mereka memilih mengadakan pesta kecil khusus untuk keluarga inti. Donghae sendiri belum berencana pindah rumah setelah menikah tiga bulan lalu, dia dan Eunhyuk masih tinggal di rumah orangtua Donghae. Tapi Donghae merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, bagaimana pun dia putra Tuan Choi tetapi tidak pernah membuat Ayahnya bangga.

''Selamat untuk Siwon dan perusahaan yang artinya ini kemenangan untuk kita semua.'' Appa Choi mengangkat gelas yang berisi wine putih kesukaannya. Semua orang ikut mengangkat gelas mereka termasuk Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang berstatus sebagai menantu keluarga Choi.

Acara berlangsung dengan hangat dan penuh tawa, Appa Choi memiliki jiwa humoris yang bagus. Ini adalah sisi lain dari orang yang telah menghabiskan 70 persen hidupnya di dunia bisnis. Eomma Choi sangat tahu itu mengingat beliau pertama kali jatuh cinta pada suaminya karena hal tersebut. Untuk hal ini Kyuhyun rasa sifat humoris Appa Choi menurun pada Donghae.

''Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Appa memiliki sisi humor yang baik.'' Ucap Kyuhyun membuat semua orang menatap padanya, ''Dan aku rasa hal itu menurun pada Donghae, terkadang dia memiliki selera humor yang baik juga.'' Lanjutnya. Ucapan Kyuhyun tak pelak membuat Siwon sedikit tidak suka, begitupun dengan Eunhyuk. Karena mereka tahu kalau Donghae tidak mudah menunjukan hal itu kecuali pada orang yang membuatnya nyaman.

''Ah, benarkah menantu? Apa dia sering menunjukan sisi humornya terhadapmu?'' Tanya Appa Choi sambil tersenyum, Eomma Choi juga merasa tidak enak pada Eunhyuk. ''Dia memang sepertimu Yeobo. Donghae tidak suka menunjukan hal seperti itu di depan orang yang menurutnya penting, dia sangat menjaga image dirinya.'' Eomma Choi tersenyum.

''Eomma benar, selama kami menikah Donghae tidak pernah menunjukan itu. Padahal aku sangat ingin melihat hal lain darinya.'' Eunhyuk menatap kearah Donghae, Kyuhyun masih belum sadar kalau dia telah membuat suasana sedikit tidak nyaman.

''Dia akan segera menunjukan itu Eunhyuk-ah, tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menunjukan itu padaku karena aku temannya. Dia bilang dia tidak banyak teman selama ini, padahal dialah sendiri yang menjauh dari teman-temannya. Donghae memang lucu.'' Kyuhyun malah tertawa, walaupun maksudnya bercanda.

''Oh, Donghae ternyata sangat dekat denganmu Kyu. Kau sangat beruntung karena Donghae begitu mudah berteman denganmu.'' Ucap Eunhyuk.

Sebelum Kyuhyun bicara, Siwon terlebih dulu berdiri dari duduknya, ''Aku akan mengambil minuman lagi.'' Ucap pria itu ketus lalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Eomma Choi menatapnya dan paham perasaannya, beliau lalu menatap Kyuhyun. ''Kyuhyun-ah, bisa kau ambil es batu lagi? Siwon akan kesulitan jika membawa semuanya sendiri.'' Ucap Eomma Choi, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menerima permintaan Eomma Choi.

''Kyuhyun sepertinya orang yang mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, aku suka kepribadian yang seperti itu.'' Ucap Eunhyuk begitu Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Eomma Choi menatapnya, ''Jangan terlalu dipikirkan ucapannya, sebenarnya Donghae dan dia tidak sedekat itu. Mereka berteman karena Donghae adalah adik Siwon, dan Siwon adalah suaminya.''

''Dan aku jadi ingin lebih dekat dengan Siwon Oppa, karena dia adalah kakak suamiku. Mungkin aku akan lebih tahu soal Donghae darinya.'' Eunhyuk tersenyum menatap Donghae, Donghae justru terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. ''Aku dan Hyung tidak sedekat itu, tidak ada yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan berteman dengannya.'' Ucap Donghae lalu meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Eunhyuk menatapnya kecewa begitupun dengan Eomma Choi yang terlihat kesal dengan sikap dan ucapan Donghae. Dan orang yang telah membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman ini tengah mencoba bicara dengan suaminya, suaminya memiliki mood buruk karena kata-katanya tadi.

''Siwon, kau masih berpikiran buruk soal aku dan Donghae?'' Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya, dia sudah menanyakan itu dan Siwon hanya diam. ''Akan aku buktikan kalau kami hanya teman baik, kami benar-benar hanya berteman.'' Lanjutnya.

''Kau tahu betul hubunganku dan adikku seperti apa, dan kau mengatakan semua itu di depan Eunhyuk? Aku tidak percaya, dia itu orang baru dalam keluarga kita. Dia bisa salah paham bahkan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.'' Siwon menghela nafas pelan setelah selesai mengatakan itu.

''Maksudku bukan seperti itu. Aku justru sangat ingin melihatmu dekat dengan Donghae, kalian adalah saudara kandung.''

''Lantas jika kami saudara yang tidak dekat, apa pantas kau menunjukan kedekatanmu yang luas bisa dengannya?'' Siwon meninggalkan dapur, tanpa membawa apa-apa.

Kyuhyun jadi serba salah dan merasa kesal sendiri. Apa dia salah membicarakan itu? Dia tidak memiliki maksud apa-apa, dia hanya ingin Siwon dan Donghae lebih dekat. Dengan mengatakan dia dan Donghae dekat, dia mau Siwon belajar melakukan pendekatan lebih baik dengan adiknya seperti yang dia lakukan.

''Bagaimana pun aku akan membuat kalian dekat.'' Kyuhyun percaya pada kekuatan darah, dia dan Kibum yang tidak sedarah saja bisa sedekat itu, mana mungkin Donghae dan Siwon tidak bisa? Kyuhyun memikirkan cara untuk membuat mereka berdua saling bicara.

Saat Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang keluarga, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana kecuali Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk sendirian. Kyuhyun mendekatinya, ''Eunhyuk, maaf soal sikapku tadi.'' Ucap Kyuhyun begitu dia duduk disebelah Eunhyuk.

''Kyuhyun, aku iri denganmu. Kau bisa dekat dengan Donghae sementara aku dan Siwon Oppa tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku sangat ingin tahu semua tentang Donghae, tiga bulan bersama tidak membuatnya terbuka padaku. Aku juga baru tahu kalau dia bahkan tidak dekat dengan kakaknya.''

''Maaf, mungkin kau telah salah paham. Maksud ucapanku tadi bukan berarti aku sangat dekat dan tahu semuanya tentang Donghae, aku hanya membagi sedikit sifat asli Donghae agar Siwon mau belajar untuk lebih dekat dengannya.''

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya mereka marah. Siwon Oppa terlihat tidak suka kau dan Donghae dekat, apa dia sangat membenci adiknya?"

''Kau tenang Eunhyuk-ah, aku akan membuat mereka bicara dan saling jujur. Aku memilki sebuah rencana.'' Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, Eunhyuk ikut berdiri dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun. ''Tolong Kyuhyun jangan lakukan itu, berhenti ikut campur pada masalah mereka. Aku tidak mau mereka semakin jauh jika kau ikut campur.'' Larang Eunhyuk.

''Kau tenang saja Eunhyuk, seperti kataku tadi jika aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan Donghae bukan berarti aku tidak tahu dia. Dan dibalik itu aku sangat tahu dan paham soal Siwon, aku melakukan semua ini demi Siwon.''

''Tapi Kyuhyun...''

''Aku pergi sekarang, doakan yang terbaik.'' Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk menghela nafas tapi kemudian tersenyum. Entah apa yang sekarang dia ketik diponselnya sebelum dia meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae yang tengah berdiri di depan kolam renang. ''Donghae?'' Panggil Kyuhyun. Donghae membalikan badan mendengar suara Kyuhyun, ''Aku tidak ingin membahas apapun sekarang.'' Ucap Donghae tegas. Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu menyentuh lengan Donghae, ''Ayo kita bicara, aku ingin meminta bantuan darimu. Tapi...'' Kyuhyun menatap sekeliling, ''Aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu.'' Lanjutnya. Donghae diam tapi dia menunjukan tanda setuju.

''Kita bertemu di perpustakaan 30 menit dari sekarang.'' Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae, Donghae masih diam sambil memandang punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. Setelah bicara dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Siwon. Dia memang sengaja ingin mempertemukan keduanya lalu membuat mereka bicara. Di dalam perpustakaan sendiri Kyuhyun sudah meletakan banyak kenangan masa kecil keduanya.

''Semoga cara ini berhasil.'' Ucap Kyuhyun, sekarang dia mengambil posisi dengan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Tidak lama terlihat Donghae memasuki ruang perpustakaan, jantung Kyuhyun langsung berdebar. Kurang dari 5 menit, Siwon melakukan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun buru-buru mendekati perpustakaan dan menguncinya dari luar. ''Maafkan aku Siwon, Donghae.'' Gumam Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendekatinya, ''Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?'' Tanyanya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup mulut Eunhyuk. ''Jangan berisik, Siwon dan Donghae ada di dalam.'' Bisik Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk terkejut, ''Kau berhasil membuat mereka berdua bicara?'' Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Aku membohongi mereka. Aku harap mereka bisa mengerti maksud baikku.''

''Ya Tuhan... Ini sangat beresiko. Eomma saja tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini, karena Eomma tidak mau kedua anaknya semakin berselisih. Kyuhyun... Kau sangat berani.''

''Apa salahnya menyatukan mereka. Aku hanya ingin mereka bicara dari hati, bicara layaknya kakak dan adik. Aku tidak tahan melihat mereka berada di satu ruangan tapi mereka saling mengacuhkan.''

''Aku bisa mengerti dan jujur setuju denganmu tapi...''

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang ribut, seperti suara Siwon dan Donghae. Eunhyuk berhenti bicara, saling tatap dengan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kursi yang jatuh. Kegaduhan itu benar-benar membuat keduanya terkejut.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Donghae keluar dan terlihat marah. ''Kau selalu egois Choi Siwon!'' Umpatnya, sempat melirik pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. ''Kau membohongiku? Bagus Kyuhyun.'' Ucapnya pada Kyuhyun lalu pergi, dengan cepat Eunhyuk mengejar. ''Donghae...'' Kyuhyun membeku, apa yang terjadi?

Eomma Choi langsung datang mendekat dan bertanya, ''Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan Donghae?'' Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab, dia mencoba masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Semua yang telah dia siapkan berserakan di lantai, begitupun dengan sebuah kursi kayu yang sudah dalam posisi terbalik. Sementara itu Siwon tengah duduk di salah satu kursi lain.

''Siwon, apa yang terjadi?'' Kyuhyun mendekat, Siwon menatap padanya. ''Kau masih bertanya? Apa alasanmu berbohong? Kami bukan anak kecil dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut campur!'' Bentak Siwon, berdiri dari duduknya membuat kursi yang dia duduki terjatuh. Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan, ''Bukan maksudku begitu, aku hanya...'' Siwon menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin menyentuhnya.

''Choi Siwon, apa yang terjadi? Eomma melihat Donghae marah dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan apa ini, kenapa ruangan ini begitu berantakan?''

Siwon mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya, ''Eomma tanyakan pada wanita ini, apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya?'' Siwon menatap dingin Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkannya keluar. Sekarang Eomma Choi menatap pada Kyuhyun, ''Apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun?''

Kyuhyun jadi sangat bingung untuk menjelaskannya. ''Eomma, aku yang merencanakan ini. Aku membawa semua barang kenangan ini lalu mempertemukan mereka berdua di ruangan ini, tapi hasilnya mereka malah bertengkar. Aku sungguh sangat menyesal.'' Eomma Choi menatap pada lantai, ''Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak-anakku?'' Eomma Choi duduk di lantai, ''Kau kejar saja Siwon.''

''Maafkan aku Eomma.'' Kyuhyun menahan airmatanya lalu keluar dan mengejar Siwon yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil itu juga, dengan terburu memakai sabuk pengaman karena Siwon mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

''Siwon, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau dan Donghae bertengkar?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon terlihat masih marah, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba menarik nafas perlahan, dia tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sampai bertengkar. Jika mereka tidak mau bicara, tidak perlu saling menyerang seperti tadi kan? Toh apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan tidak ada salahnya. Dia hanya membuat kedua saudara itu berada di ruangan yang sama lalu saling bicara, tapi hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

Siwon mematikan mesin mobilnya tepat di depan pintu utama rumahnya, pria itu keluar begitu saja dari mobil meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun buru-buru turun, tapi dia tidak bisa berlari karena heels yang dikenakannya. Kyuhyun mengikutinya sampai masuk ke dalam rumah, terlihat Siwon berjalan menuju lantai atas sementara Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak mengejarnya.

''Nyonya, apa yang terjadi?'' Ahjumma bertanya, Kyuhyun terlihat sedih lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Dia sungguh sangat lelah, sedih dan juga bingung. Apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya, apa dia telah membuat kedua saudara itu bertengkar? Apa gunanaya dia sebagai istri jika pada akhirnya dialah penyebab pertengkaran antara suami dan adiknya.

''Ahjumma, Siwon dan Donghae bertengkar karenaku.'' Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa bersalah, Ahjumma terkejut mendengarnya. ''Ba-bagaimana bisa Nyonya? Apa yang terjadi sampai mereka...'' Ahjumma menenangkan Kyuhyun yang mulai menangis, ''Nyonya semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Tuan hanya emosi sesaat.''

Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa berhenti menangis, selain merasa menyesal ini juga kali pertama Donghae marah padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal yang ceroboh seperti ini. Ahjumma semakin tidak tega lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, Ahjumma kembali dengan membawa segelas air teh hangat. Kyuhyun meminum air yang Ahjumma bawa sedikit lalu mengahapus airmatanya.

''Aku akan menemuinya sekarang.'' Ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi ke lantai atas. Saat Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, Siwon keluar dari kamar tamu. Pria itu turun ke bawah lalu bertemu dengan Ahjumma.

''Tuan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Nyonya terlihat begitu sedih?'' Tanya Ahjumma. Siwon menatap sekeliling lalu membawa Ahjumma untuk menjauh dan mulai bicara dengannya. Sementara Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Siwon di dalam kamar. Kyuhyun mencari di kamar mandi, Siwon tidak ada dimana pun. Kyuhyun duduk diatas tempat tidur, dia kembali merasa sedih. ''Ini hari bahagia untuknya tapi aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar.''

Ahjumma mendengar penjelasan Siwon, ada perasaan tidak tega saat Ahjumma mendengar penjelasan Siwon. Siwon meyakinkan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Ahjumma berpikir jika ingin memberikan hal yang besar, harus dengan usaha yang besar juga.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tidur, Siwon tidak terlihat di kamar. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya lemas, mengingat semua yang terjadi di rumah orangtua Siwon. Hatinya tiba-tiba sakit, mengingat tatapan Donghae dan kemarahan Siwon. Selain itu orangtua Siwon akan kecewa padanya, dia juga merasa bersalah pada Eunhyuk.

''Aku tidak bisa hanya diam, aku perlu bicara dengan Siwon.'' Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar lalu mencari Siwon di lantai bawah. Pria itu terlihat tengah meminum susu suplemen, dia memang tengah membatasi dirinya untuk tidak meminum kopi dengan sering. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon yang berada di ruang makan. ''Siwon.'' Panggilnya. Siwon tahu kalau Kyuhyun datang.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan, ''Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau dan Donghae bertengkar karena aku?'' Kyuhyun bertanya halus. Siwon tetap tidak menjawab apa-apa, setelah gelasnya kosong, Siwon membawa gelas itu ke tempat mencuci. Kyuhyun masih belum menyerah lalu mengikuti Siwon dari belang, ''Tolong bicara denganku.''

Siwon berhenti, ''Seharusnya kau berpikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu.'' Ucap Siwon tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Siwon dan menatapnya. ''Tolong mengerti, aku memiliki tujuan baik untuk kalian.''

Siwon terlihat tidak mau menerima pembelaan Kyuhyun, ''Tolong beri aku waktu sendiri.''

''Apa yang salah dengan perbuatanku? Aku...''

''Jika kau istriku, kau seharusnya mendukung semua keputusanku.'' Potong Siwon, Kyuhyun diam tidak bisa membantah sementara Siwon mulai berjalan dan meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun masih dalam posisinya berdiri. Kemarin semuanya baik-baik saja, tadi bahkan suasana terasa bahagia. Semuanya berubah dengan cepat seperti suhu tubuhnya sekarang, keringat dingin terasa keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Kyuhyun tidak merasa mengantuk tapi tiba-tiba dia menguap, tubuhnya mulai sedikit limbung dengan pandangan kabur.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Setelah lama hiatus, muncul perasaan tidak percaya diri saat kembali menulis. So, jika tidak ada 'nyawa' di ff ini mohon maaf. Kenapa belum tamat? Ga tau kenapa, tapi belum mau namatin hehehe**

 **Thanks for all...**

 **170831** **, 7318 word.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's Pov-**

Kibum sangat merasa bahagia, begitu turun dari pesawat, Ibunya terlihat begitu bahagia dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. 6 minggu berjalan-jalan di Eropa, mengunjungi Belgia, Rusia dan Belanda membuat Ibunya merindukan adiknya. Sebenarnya rencananya mereka akan pergi bersama-sama, tapi karena Siwon tengah mempersiapkan proyek baru, Kyuhyun terpaksa tidak ikut bersama orangtua, kakak dan kakak iparnya.

Ini bukan kali pertama mereka pergi ke Eropa, sebelum kedua putri keluarga Cho itu menikah, mereka pernah merayakan natal dan tahun baru disana. Orang yang paling bahagia menyambut perubahan istrinya tidak lain adalah Appa Cho. Ayah kandung Kyuhyun itu bersyukur karena istrinya dapat berubah dan lebih memikirkan putri kandungnya. Bukan berarti Appa Cho tidak suka jika istrinya menyayangi Kibum, namun setelah semua yang terjadi beliau begitu sedih melihat kondisi Kyuhyun.

''Jika saja kita pulang lebih awal, mungkin kita sudah sampai Korea tadi siang.'' Desah kecewa Eomma Cho begitu masuk ke dalam mobil, supir mejemput keluarga besar Cho di bandara. Kibum menyentuh punggung tangan Ibunya, ''Itu hal yang tidak diduga, pihak bandara sudah meminta maaf.'' Ucapnya menenangkan. Akibat kesalahan pihak penerbangan, penerbangan mereka dimundur beberapa jam.

''Jika kita sampai lebih awal, kita bisa menemui Kyuhyun dan memberikan kejutan untuknya.'' Ucap Eomma Cho lagi, Kibum dan Changmin saling berpandangan lalu sama-sama tersenyum.

''Istriku, kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk menemuinya. Kita bisa pergi ke rumahnya atau memintanya datang.'' Ucap Appa Cho menyahuti.

''Aku akan ke rumahnya dan membuatnya terkejut.'' Eomma Cho terlihat begitu semangat.

''Kyuhyun akan sangat suka dengan oleh-oleh yang Eomma bawa.'' Ucap Changmin.

''Kau benar Chwang, Kyuhyun sangat suka pernak-pernik lucu. Dia akan lebih senang saat tahu kalau Eomma membeli khusus untuknya.'' Kibum tersenyum bahagia.

Eomma Cho jadi merasa terharu, ''Eomma sangat tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun. Dia selalu memperhatikan semuanya walau hal kecil sekalipun. Dia juga suka menghias apapun yang dia punya, Eomma rasa pajangan khas Eropa akan pas untuknya dibanding kita membelikan dia baju, parfum atau sejenisnya.''

''Choi Siwon beruntung mendapatkan adikku, dia pasti bisa mengurus suaminya dengan sangat baik.'' Kibum tersenyum bangga, Eomma Cho memeluknya karena bahagia, ''Kyuhyun kebanggaan kita memang yang terbaik!''

''Tapi dia akan menghabiskan banyak uang jika ikut dengan kita. Jangankan mengurus Siwon dan rumah, dia pasti akan mengurus anjing dan Ahjumma yang bekerja di rumahnya.'' Changmin menyahuti sambil tersenyum, Appa Cho yang duduk di depan sampai menengok ke belakang. ''Dia juga akan membelikan Ayahnya oleh-oleh, padahal aku ikut bersamanya.'' Appa Cho jadi tertawa.

Kibum sangat ingat kejadian di masa lalu, ''Appa benar, saat kita pergi ke Bali bersama-sama, Kyuhyun membelikan Appa obat tradisional. Bukan satu botol, Kyuhyun membeli hampir satu kardus kecil. Itulah kenapa adikku itu tidak mempunyai tabungan yang banyak.'' Kibum jadi tertawa sendiri.

Eomma sedikit berdecak, ''Dia tidak akan pernah berubah, karena menurutnya mencari uang untuk orang yang dia sayang, dia akan menghabiskan semuanya saat itu juga. Karena dia bisa mencari uang lagi untuk masa depan, bagaimana dia akan menabung untuk anaknya nanti?''

''Anaknya kelak akan sangat beruntung memiliki Ibu sepertinya.'' Appa Cho jadi berkaca-kaca, Appa Cho selalu berdoa agar anaknya selalu diberi kebahagiaan.

''Kau benar Yeobo, Kyuhyun akan menjadi Ibu yang baik. Ibu yang lebih baik dariku.'' Eomma Cho ikut berkaca-kaca, Kibum jadi ikut sedih tapi dia tidak ingin suasana yang seperti itu. ''Eomma, bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke rumahnya? Kita berikan dia kejutan!'' Usul Kibum. Eomma Cho langsung terlihat bahagia, ''Kau benar Kibum-ah, tapi apa besok dia ada di rumah? Bukankah dia harus mengajar?''

Kibum lupa akan hal itu, ''Eomma benar, tapi aku akan coba mencari tahu apa besok dia bekerja atau tidak.''

''Caranya?'' Changmin bertanya, Kibum hanya tersenyum dan menyembunyikan rencananya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **07.30 AM.**

Kyuhyun bangun sedikit terlambat pagi itu. Badannya terasa tidak enak sejak pulang dari rumah orangtua Siwon kemarin malam. Dia hampir pingsan jika Ahjumma tidak membantunya, untung Ahjumma dengan sigap menopang tubuhnya dan memberikan minum serta membantu memijatnya. Kyuhyun memang meminta Ahjumma untuk menyembunyikan kejadian tadi, dia tidak ingin Siwon terpaksa memperhatikannya padahal dia telah berbuat kesalahan.

Hal yang Kyuhyun sadari saat dia membuka mata untuk pertama kali, Siwon sudah berangkat kerja. Bau parfum Siwon memenuhi kamar, aroma parfum yang memiliki wewangian _woody_ yang maskulin dengan sisipkan aroma jus apel. Parfum keluaran _Bottled_ yang selalu disukai pria maupun wanita. Jika wangi parfumnya sudah tercium, tandanya pria itu sudah bersiap-siap dan kemungkinan sudah berangkat karena pria itu tidak suka sarapan jika tidak ditemani.

''Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bicara denganku, bahkan dia membiarkan perutnya kosong hanya tidak ingin bicara denganku.'' Kyuhyun merubah posisi menjadi duduk menyender dan meraih ponselnya. ''Eomma dan Appa masih di Belanda, sekarang tengah malam disana.'' Kyuhyun melihat postingan Kibum, Kibum memposting suasana malam di kota Amsterdam. ''Kepalaku sakit lagi.'' Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dengan perlahan, lalu membuka gorden. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ahjumma terlihat menyiapkan sarapan saat Kyuhyun turun. Sepertinya Siwon benar-benar pergi tanpa sarapan, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir. Dia selalu mengingatkan Siwon akan pentingnya sarapan tapi pria itu mengabaikan ucapannya jika dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Ahjumma menyadari saat Kyuhyun mendekatinya, ''Selamat pagi, Nyonya.'' Ucapnya ramah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di meja makan, sejujurnya dia tidak memiliki selera untuk makan. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat tidak bersemangat bahkan sedikit pucat, melihat itu membuat Ahjumma jadi khawatir. ''Apa Nyonya baik-baik saja? Apa perlu saya ambilkan obat yang semalam?'' Tanya Ahjumma. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Aku baik-baik saja, hanya kepalaku yang sakit.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

''Tuan sudah berangkat tiga puluh menit lalu, beliau bilang ada rapat pagi ini.'' Ucap Ahjumma mengerti kalau Kyuhyun pasti ingin menanyakan soal Siwon. Kyuhyun diam, dia meraih gelas berisi air putih lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Dia menarik nafas sebelum bicara, ''Dia menghindariku, rapat hanya alasan.'' Dada Kyuhyun terasa penuh dan sesak. Dia tidak suka dengan kondisinya sekarang, kondisi yang sangat dia benci.

''Nyonya... Nyonya harus sabar. Tuan pasti akan segera sadar, kalau yang Nyonya lakukan tidak salah. Salah Tuan jika dia tidak bisa memperbaiki hubungannya, harus ada kemauan untuk meraih segala sesuatu.''

''Aku terlalu memaksa, seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur. Eunhyuk sudah memperingatkanku, aku terlalu egois.''

Ahjumma semakin tidak tega, wajah Kyuhyun selalu ceria setiap pagi tapi sekarang dia terlihat murung. Tapi Ahjumma aneh karena Kyuhyun terlihat masih memakai baju tidur, padahal biasanya dia turun dengan berpakaian rapih. ''Apa Nyonya tidak pergi mengajar?'' Wanita paruh baya itu mengungkapkan keheranannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menjawab, ''Aku ijin sakit, tidak akan benar jika aku pergi mengajar. Sekarang pikiran dan ragaku terasa melayang, sulit untuk konsentrasi.'' Ungkap Kyuhyun, ''Bahkan Siwon melupakan sarapan hanya karena kami bertengkar, aku semakin merasa bersalah.''

''Nyonya jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertengkar. Nyonya hanya alasan yang mereka buat karena mereka terlalu malu mengakui jika pertengkaran itu terjadi karena keegoisan mereka berdua.''

''Apapun itu, aku yang membuat mereka saling mengungkapkan kekesalan pada diri mereka. Mereka akan tetap diam jika aku tidak memancing mereka untuk bicara.'' Kyuhyun merasa nafasnya terengah setelah mengatakan itu. Sekarang Ahjumma hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus menanggapinya.

Suasana jadi hening, Kyuhyun menyantap sarapannya seperti biasa. Setelah sarapan dia malas melakukan apapun, badannya masih terasa lemas. Hanya diam memainkan ponselnya, melihat postingan kakak dan kakak iparnya di Instagram. Kyuhyun sangat ingin pergi ke Eropa bersama keluarganya, sayangnya dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Siwon sendiri di Korea.

Jika dia pergi mungkin masalah seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Hampir dua bulan dia tidak bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Sebelum pergi ke Eropa, mereka pergi mengunjungi keluarga dari Ibu kandung Kibum di Amerika. Mungkin sekitar dua minggu mereka di Amerika sebelum pergi jalan-jalan di Eropa. Ini juga menjadi cuti terpanjang yang Ayahnya ambil dalam 5 tahun terakhir. Kyuhyun senang dengan hal itu karena Ayahnya butuh istirahat.

''Rasanya akan semakin tidak enak jika aku tidak mandi.'' Bangkit dari duduknya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mandi air hangat. Lagipula dia hanya merasa kepalanya sakit, dia tidak demam. Ini kali pertama dia libur di hari kerja, lebih tepatnya meliburkan diri. Memilih kaos polo merah dan jogger pants sebagai pakaian santai yang dipakainya hari ini, tidak memakai makeup apapun kecuali liptint warna bibir.

Kyuhyun masih memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf, dia sekarang sadar kalau dia tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur hubungan seperti apa yang harus dijalani oleh Siwon dan Donghae. Mereka berdua sudah dewasa, hanya waktu yang bisa merubah pemikiran dan sikap mereka. Kyuhyun juga tahu kalau Eunhyuk tidak akan diam melihat keadaan suaminya.

Saat Kyuhyun turun ke lantai bawah bersamaan dengan itu bell berbunyi. Ahjumma tengah sibuk di halaman belakang, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu utama. Apa Siwon pulang? Siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya di pagi hari? Kyuhyun membuka pintu utama dan terkejut dengan tamunya pagi ini. "Eomma, Eonnie!"

Eomma Cho dan Kibum tersenyum lebar melihat keterkejutan Kyuhyun, ini adalah kejutan untuknya. Kyuhyun yang mengira kalau mereka masih di luar negeri tentu terkejut saat melihat mereka berada di depannya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun, Eomma sangat merindukanmu." Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk putrinya, melepas kerinduan yang telah dirasakannya. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Ibunya, dia juga merindukan Ibunya.

"Bu... bukankah kalian masih berada di Belanda? Bagaimana bisa sekarang kalian ada disini?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Kibum tersenyum lalu memeluk adiknya, "Inilah yang namanya kejutan, kami pulang dengan pintu ajaib." Kyuhyun tidak percaya lalu meminta Ibu dan Kakaknya masuk lalu bicara si ruang tamu.

"Eomma jelaskan padaku." Pinta Kyuhyun pada Ibunya. Eomma Cho mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sambil menatapnya, Kyuhyun terkejut dan merasa tersentuh. Matanya tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca, rasanya begitu membahagiakan saat Ibunya bersikap seperti ini terhadapnya. ''Kyuhyun, anakku.'' Suara Eomma Cho sedikit bergetar, menahan tangis. Kibum sudah menitihkan airmatanya, begitu terharu dan bahagia.

''Eomma...'' Kyuhyun menangis lalu memeluk Ibunya, menangis di dada Ibu kandungnya. Eomma Cho ikut menangis sambil memeluk erat putrinya, ''Kyuhyunku... Kyuhyunku yang sangat aku cintai.'' Isak Eomma Cho, Ahjumma yang datang dengan membawa minum ikut menangis.

Eomma Cho merasakan sakit yang teramat saat harus jauh dari Kyuhyun selama di luar negeri. Mengingat semua yang telah terjadi dan sikap tidak adilnya pada putri kandungnya, semuanya seakan terputar kembali seperti sebuah kaset. Eomma tidak ingin kesalahannya terulang, dia begitu mencintai putrinya dan tidak ingin melukai atau melihat putrinya menderita.

''Eomma maafkan aku, aku sangat menyayangimu Eomma.'' Isak Kyuhyun, suaranya terdengar begitu parau setelah menangis, menangis sekaligus mengeluarkan semua beban di dadanya. Eomma Cho mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama dengan menghapus airmata Ibunya.

''Sayangku, aku begitu mencintaimu.'' Eomma Cho mencium kedua pipi Kyuhyun, terlihat kalau Ibunya begitu tulus saat ini. Kyuhyun sangat bahagia, dibalik semua masalah yang terjadi ternyata masih ada hal baik yang terjadi padanya. Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, mencium pipi adiknya. ''Aku juga mencintaimu.'' Ucapnya. Kyuhyun semakin gembira lalu membalas mencium pipi Kibum, ''Aku mencintaimu juga, Eonnie!''

''Eomma mencintaimu juga, Kibum.'' Eomma Cho juga mencium pipi Kibum. Setelah menangis, ketiganya jadi tertawa mengingat mereka yang telah menjadi begitu emosional. Kyuhyun merasa beban di dadanya berkurang begitu banyak, hatinya terasa lega dan bahagia. Sudah lama dia merindukan kehangatan seperti ini, kehangatan seorang Ibu.

''Jadi kapan kalian pulang? Tadi pagi kau masih mengupdate kegiatanmu di Belanda kan Eonnie?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, dia sangat penasaran.

Kibum tersenyum, ''Aku hanya mengganti timezone di ponselku lalu memposting foto liburan kemarin malam.'' Kibum memberikan senyuman jahil, Kyuhyun sedikit kesal lalu mencubit kakaknya itu. ''Kau ini, aku pikir kalian masih di luar negeri. Jadi kapan kalian sampai di Korea?''

''Kami sampai tadi malam, lebih tepatnya tengah malam. Seharusnya kami sampai siang kemarin karena ada kesalahan, penerbangan ditunda dan kami baru sampai tengah malam. Jika lebih awal sampai, Eomma tadinya ingin langsung menemuimu.'' Pernyataan yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat bahagia karena Ibunya ingin melakukan hal itu untuknya. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia begitu bersyukur dan bahagia.

''Disana Eomma sibuk mencari oleh-oleh untukmu, wajar jika Eomma ingin langsung menemuimu.'' Canda Kibum, Kyuhyun menoleh pada kakaknya. ''Oleh-oleh untukku? Lalu oleh-oleh darimu mana?'' Pinta Kyuhyun. Kibum jadi gelagapan dan pura-pura tidak menyiapkan apa-apa, ''Eomma sudah membelikanmu banyak oleh-oleh, untuk apa aku membelikannya lagi.'' Kyuhyun cemberut, ''Eonnie... Kau sangat tega!''

''Sudah anak-anak, tidak perlu ribut. Kyu, Eomma membelikan semua ini untukmu. Semoga kau suka.'' Eomma Cho memberikan koper kecil pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu mencium lagi pipi Ibunya, ''Terima kasih banyak, Eomma!''

Eomma Cho membelikan oleh-oleh khas dari tiga negara yang dikunjunginya. Ada cokelat dari Belgia, kerajinan keramik yang berbentuk telur asal Rusia atau yang lebih dikenal _Feberge_ , boneka _Matryoshika_ juga dari rusia, boneka yang beranak-pinak dengan bentuk identik dan yang paling menarik ada _klomp_ dari Belanda, sandal tradisional khas Belanda yang dibentuk dari kayu dan dihias dengan cantik.

''Oh ya Eonnie, bagaimana bisa Changmin ikut dengan kalian padahal dia seorang pegawai negeri?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, pertanyaan yang selalu ingin dia tanyakan.

Kibum meneguk minumannya sebelum menjawab, ''Changmin memilih berhenti menjadi jaksa. Dia ingin memulai bisnis dengan saudaranya, aku tidak bisa melarang karena sejujurnya keputusan menjadi jaksa adalah keinginan Ayahnya.'' Jawab Kibum, setidaknya sekarang dia lega karena suaminya bisa memilih karir sesuai keinginannya.

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut namun dia bisa memahaminya, ''Eonnie, keputusan Eonnie sudah benar. Kita tentu tidak bisa memaksa seseorang untuk melakukan apa yang tidak dia sukai, aku senang dengan keputusanmu.''

Eomma Cho sedikit kecewa namun dia sudah berjanji untuk berubah, tidak akan lagi bersikap egois dengan mengikuti apa yang dia anggap benar. Jika menantunya lebih nyaman dan menyukai pekerjaan barunya, sebagai mertua dia akan mendukungnya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh anaknya, Kibum mendukung semua keputusan Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Ibunya, ''Eomma tidak marah kan soal keputusan Changmin ini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun pada Ibunya. Eomma Cho menatapnya, ''Awalnya Eomma tidak setuju tapi itu adalah hidupnya. Hidup hanya sekali, tidak adil jika kita menghalangi kebahagiaan orang lain.'' Jawab Ibunya, Kyuhyun dan Kibum begitu bahagia lalu memeluk Ibu mereka.

''Aku yakin Yunho Oppa akan sangat membantunya.'' Ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar nama Yunho, tapi Yunho adalah saudaranya kan?

''Apa Changmin akan berkerja sama dengan saudaranya itu? Maksudku, mereka akan membuka perusahaan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun.

''Yunho Oppa memiliki perusahaan baru, Changmin akan menanam modal disana. Mungkin Changmin akan menjadi setengah pemilik dari perusahaan. Aku dengar perusahaan itu berada di Nowon, dan mereka akan memindahkannya ke Gangnam.'' Jawab Kibum lalu dia teringat sesuatu, ''Nowon?'' Kibum menatap adiknya.

''Sebenarnya aku kenal dia.'' Ucap Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Ibunya terkejut.

''Kau kenal saudara Changmin?'' Tanya Eomma Cho, pertanyaan yang sama dengan Kibum.

''Aku ingat Kyu, kau pernah tinggal disana sekitar satu bulan. Apa selama waktu itu kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang sebelumnya.'' Kibum terkejut karena dia sendiri pernah ke Nowon saat menjemput adiknya.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sepupu Changmin, kami berdua baru mengetahuinya saat pertunanganmu Eonnie. Aku mengenalnya karena pernah bekerja di perusahannya, dia pria baik yang mau menerimaku bekerja saat itu.''

''Lalu kenapa kalian bertingkah seolah tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya?''

''Jangan bilang dia pernah suka padamu, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona putriku.'' Canda Eomma Cho membuat Kibum jadi tersenyum sementara Kyuhyun jadi gugup. Ibunya kenapa bisa berpikiran hal seperti itu, Kyuhyun gugup karena hal itu memang terjadi.

''Eomma ini ada-ada saja, jika dia menyukai Kyuhyunku, mereka tidak akan bisa menikah. Adikku ini sudah menikah, lagipula dia itu sepupu dari suamiku.''

Kyuhyun pura-pura tersenyum, ''Itu tidak mungkin Eomma, dia baik padaku karena dia memang pria baik. Aku merasa malu padanya, saat itu aku pergi begitu saja, saat melihatnya lagi aku jadi tidak bisa bicara.''

Kibum merangkulnya, ''Dasar kau ini, nanti kita undang dia makan malam. Changmin akan sangat senang mengetahui ini, kita bisa makan bersama nanti.'' Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

Eomma Cho berdiri dari duduknya, melihat-lihat rumah putrinya. Tersenyum melihat foto yang terpajang dengan rapih, banyak foto liburan putri dan menantunya. ''Menantu Choi suka mengajakmu jalan-jalan ya, Eomma pikir dia pria yang romantis.'' Ucap Eomma Cho sambil terus melihat-lihat. Kibum juga ikut melihat pada foto yang menarik perhatiannya, ''Kalian pergi ke Seoul Forest? Wow, tempat itu sangat indah.''

Kyuhyun ikut melihat foto saat dia dan Siwon bersepeda disekitar Seoul Forest. Mereka mengambil foto itu saat istirahat, saat menikmati ice cream. ''Ah iya, kami pernah pergi kesana. Setelah dari sana kami juga pergi ke Namsan Tower.'' Kyuhyun menunjuk foto yang berada disebelahnya.

''Kalian sangat romantis, Eomma senang melihatnya.'' Eomma Cho tersenyum hangat, Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Ibunya dari samping. ''Ah iya, sudah masuk makan siang. Eomma, Eonnie... Ayo kita makan.'' Ajak Kyuhyun, Eomma Cho dan Kibum setuju lalu mereka makan siang bersama. Ketiganya banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama hampir seharian. Kedatangan Ibu dan Kakaknya begitu menghibur Kyuhyun yang tengah bersedih.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **07.** **30 PM.**

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat oleh-oleh yang dibawa oleh Ibunya, semua barang yang dibeli khusus untuknya. Bukan harga atau bagusnya barang untuk menilai sebuah barang, mengetahui siapa dan bagaimana orang yang membelikan barang itu begitu tidak ternilai. Memang barang itu hanya berupa cokelat dan kerajinan yang unik, namun nilainya menjadi tidak ternilai saat Ibunya yang membelikan itu untuknya. Sementara Kibum membelikannya sepatu cantik, _Gladiator shoes_ berwarna gold yang katanya tengah trend di Belgia.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar, pria itu baru pulang bekerja. Siwon melihat barang-barang yang Kyuhyun pandangi. Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran Siwon lalu menoleh pada pria itu, ''Siwonie, kau sudah pulang?'' Bangkit, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon yang kini tengah membuka dasi abu-abunya, Kyuhyun ingin membantu tapi Siwon menghindarinya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. ''Hari ini Eomma dan Kibum Eonnie datang, mereka sudah pulang dari Eropa tadi malam. Mereka membelikan kita oleh-oleh, semua hiasan lucu itu oleh-olehnya.'' Dengan ramah Kyuhyun memperlihatkan oleh-oleh yang dibawa Ibunya. Siwon sempat meliriknya namun pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

''Aku tahu kau benci padaku, tapi setidaknya katakan sesuatu mengenai oleh-oleh itu. Jangankan itu, kau bahkan tidak menanyakan keadaan orangtuaku. Jujur, aku kecewa.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dengan jujur, dia cukup kecewa dengan sikap acuh Siwon. Siwon akhirnya mau menatap padanya, ''Aku berharap orangtuamu selalu sehat.'' Ucapnya singkat.

Kyuhyun sampai membuka mulutnya. ''Mereka sehat, sangat sehat dan bahagia. Orangtuaku saling mencintai, mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain. Ibuku orang yang baik, Ibuku tidak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang aku lakukan terhadap suamiku. Sampai-sampai dia membenciku.'' Kyuhyun terengah setelah mengatakan itu. ''Walaupun aku tidak tahu dimana kesalahanku!'' Lanjut Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena Siwon sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan kesal diatas tempat tidur, sedikit menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Hatinya panas sejak kemarin, dia benar-benar merasa kesal dengan sikap suaminya. Dia bertanya hal apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan sampai Siwon dan Donghae bertengkar, tapi pria itu tidak memberikan jawaban dengan benar. Dia hanya menghindarinya, marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.

''Kalian seperti itu bukan karenaku. Kau hanya mencari alasan yang bisa kau pakai untuk menutupi begitu bodohnya dirimu. Kau tidak bisa merangkul adikmu, kau tidak bisa menjadi kakak yang baik, itulah kenapa aku terlihat salah karena mencoba membuat kalian bicara.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati, dia mulai menyadari kalau Siwon dan Donghae bertengkar bukan karenanya. Mereka terlalu egois, tidak ada yang mau membuka hati untuk satu sama lain.

Saat Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dingin. Apakah dia harus bersikap lemah? Berusaha bicara, menanayakan yang terjadi kemarin malam lalu meminta maaf sampai mulutnya kering? Siwon bukan anak kecil. Seharusnya masalah seperti itu bisa dia selesaikan. Apa dengan memusihi Kyuhyun kondisi akan membaik? Bukan Kyuhyun peran utama disini, Siwon dan Donghae adalah masalahnya.

''Choi Siwon, jika apa yang aku lakukan menurutmu salah, aku meminta maaf. Tapi sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya, aku tidak bisa menerima sikapmu terhadapku. Apa yang terjadi padamu dan Donghae bukan kesalahanku, kalian terlalu egois!''

Siwon menatapnya, ''Aku egois? Kau lebih egois karena memaksakan kemaumanmu terhadapku. Aku bukan orang yang akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, aku memiliki pendirian dan harga diri. Kau pikir dengan memaksa kami bicara...'' Siwon menarik nafas, ''Meletakan semua barang itu disana... Apa kau pikir kami akan sepertimu dan Kibum?'' Siwon tertawa. ''Donghae tidak akan pernah sepertimu, dan aku sangat berbeda dengan Kibum.''

''Dia adikmu, kenapa kau memusuhinya seolah-oleh dia sainganmu?''

''Dan kau bersikap seolah kau istri Donghae! Dimana posisimu sebenarnya?''

''Karena dia temanku sedangkan kau suamiku!''

''Kami baik-baik saja tanpa kau harus berusaha membuat kami seperti apa yang kau inginkan.'' Siwon keluar dari kamar, Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Bukan itu yang ingin Kyuhyun dengar dari Siwon, pria itu selalu berbelit dan menutupi kejadian di perpustakaan. Kyuhyun hanya ingin tahu, penyebab pertengkaran selama bertahun-tahun itu apa?

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **09.00 AM.**

Pagi-pagi Kyuhyun datang ke rumah orangtuanya, dia menambah satu hari dari cuti tahunannya. Eomma Cho tidak mencurigai apapun, beliau menyambut Kyuhyun dengan senang hati. Sayang hari itu Ayahnya tidak ada di rumah, beliau sudah kembali mengambil alih kepemimpinan di perusahaan. Eomma Cho dengan senang hati memasakan masakan kesukaan Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun mengaku belum sarapan.

''Eomma pasti tahu kalau kadang-kadang aku tidak memilki nafsu makan pada pagi hari. Itulah alasanku belum sarapan sebelum datang kesini, selain itu aku rindu masakan Eomma.'' Jelas Kyuhyun mencoba menutupi masalahnya, sejujurnya dia pergi dari rumah setelah Siwon pergi bekerja.

''Eomma tahu, Eomma juga senang membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu.'' Ucap Eomma Cho dari dapur sementara Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan yang dekat dengan dapur tersebut. Bubur abalon hangat dan gurih buatan Ibunya selalu menjadi favorite Kyuhyun saat sakit. Sekarang dia memang merasa tidak enak badan, perutnya sering sakit mendadak. Dia tidak bisa makan berat karena itu.

''Bubur abalon kesukaanmu sudah siap.'' Eomma Cho meletakan satu mangkuk bubur di meja makan, aroma bubur itu membuat Kyuhyun lapar mendadak padahal sebelum datang dia tidak memiliki nafsu makan.

''Eomma... Ini sangat lezat, masakan Eomma yang terbaik!'' Puji Kyuhyun begitu mencicipi masakan Ibunya. Eomma Cho hanya tersenyum lalu duduk di depan Kyuhyun, ''Tidak biasanya kau begini. Bukankah kau hanya suka bubur saat sakit, apa kau sakit?'' Tanya Eomma Cho, Kyuhyun memang suka bubur abalon tapi dia hanya memakannya saat sakit.

Kyuhyun berhenti menyuap, ''Aku baik-baik saja Eomma, aku hanya rindu masakan Eomma.'' Jawab Kyuhyun. Eomma Cho kembali tersenyum lalu berdiri, ''Kunjungi Ayahmu di kantor atau kau kemari saat akhir pekan.''

''Tentu Eomma, nanti aku akan ke kantor Ayah.''

''Tapi jangan lupa memberitahu suamimu, kau sekarang bukan wanita bebas lagi, sayang.''

''Iya, Eomma.''

Kyuhyun beristirahat di kamar lamanya, tidak ada yang berubah dari kamar yang pernah ditempatinya selama lebih dari 20 tahun. Banyak barang kenangan yang tersimpan disana, kenangan yang akan selalu Kyuhyun jaga sampai kapan pun. Menatap barang kenangan tak ayal membuatnya terkadang larut dalam kerinduan, rindu pada masa lalu. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa kakak dan adik itu tidak tersentuh dengan barang kenangan yang Kyuhyun letakan di perpustakaan waktu itu.

Kyuhyun bahagia dan bersyukur dengan perubahan Ibunya. Ibunya sekarang selalu berbicara dengan hangat dan ramah, tidak lagi membandingkan dirinya dengan siapa pun. Kyuhyun merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri adalah hal yang menyenangkan selama Ibunya tidak mempermasalahkan apapun tentang itu.

Eomma Cho masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa teh hijau hangat. Kyuhyun memang mengeluh perutnya sedikit nyeri setelah banyak makan, Eomma Cho menyuruhnya istirahat dan membuatkan minuman yang diharapkan dapat mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

''Ini teh untukmu, minum selagi hangat.'' Eomma Cho memberikan cangkir berisi teh hangat. Kyuhyun menerimanya dan menyesap sedikit tehnya, ''Terima kasih banyak, Eomma.'' Ucapnya. Eomma Cho hanya tersenyum lalu menyentuh perut anaknya, ''Kau makan terlalu banyak makanya...'' Eomma Cho berhenti bicara.

''Ada apa Eomma?'' Kyuhyun jadi panik.

Eomma Cho menatap Kyuhyun, ''Kau hamil?'' Tanyanya, Kyuhyun hampir mengeluarkan air teh dalam mulutnya karena terkejut. ''Uhukkh...'' Di terbatuk karenanya. Kyuhyun meletakan cangkir tehnya, menatap Ibunya dengan wajah terkejut. ''Apa maksudnya Eomma, kenapa bertanya begitu?'' Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Ibunya.

''Ini hanya insting semua wanita. Saat aku menyentuh perutmu, terasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongku untuk berpikir seperti itu. Maaf Kyuhyun, Eomma tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu akan kejadian lama.'' Eomma Cho meminta maaf, namun ucapan Ibunya membuat Kyuhyun berpikir banyak hal.

''Kau istirahatlah, Eomma akan melihat Ahjumma yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang.'' Eomma Cho mengelus rambut putrinya lalu keluar dari kamar. Sepeninggal Eomma Cho, Kyuhyun menyentuh perutnya sendiri dan mulai berpikir. ''Jika aku memikirkannya lagi... Ini sudah 45 hari sejak haid pertama bulan lalu.'' Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingat jika usia kandungan dihitung sejak hari pertama haid terakhir yang dialami oleh seseorang.

Dada Kyuhyun mendadak berdebar, turun dari tempat tidur lalu menatap tubuhnya sendiri di depan cermin. Mengangkat sedikit atasan yang dikenakannya, menatap perutnya sendiri di depan cermin. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih terlihat sama seperti sebelumnya. Kyuhyun ingat dengan kejadian setelah olahraga bersama Siwon, perutnya terasa sakit setelah itu. Tapi dia tidak merasakan mual, muntah seperti yang banyak dibicarakan.

''Aku akan memastikannya!'' Meraih tasnya, Kyuhyun menemui Ibunya yang tengah berada di dapur.

''Eomma maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku lupa kalau aku memiliki janji dengan seseorang.'' Pamit Kyuhyun. Eomma Cho mendekatinya, ''Janji dengan siapa? Kenapa begitu mendadak Kyuhyun. Apa kau tidak rindu dengan Eomma?'' Tanya Ibunya. Kyuhyun merasa menyesal, dia memeluk dan menciumi Ibunya berkali-kali. ''Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Eomma. Aku menyayangimu dan akan kembali lagi nanti.''

Eomma Cho hanya tersenyum, ''Kau ini, nanti jika kemari tolong ajak suamimu. Kemarin Eomma tidak sempat bertemu dengannya, dia juga tidak pernah menghubungi Eomma.'' Desah kecewa Eomma Cho. Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, ''Maafkan dia Eomma, nanti aku akan bicara dengannya.''

''Baiklah, tidak apa dia tidak memperhatikan Eomma asal dia selalu memperhatikan dan menyayangimu putriku.'' Kyuhyun jadi emosional lalu memeluk Ibunya erat. Eomma Cho malah tersenyum, ''Kau ini, Eomma harap dia tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **01.00 PM, Seoul Center Hospital.**

Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, dia pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Pengalaman masa lalu telah mengajarkannya untuk tidak lagi berbuat ceroboh. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan tidak hilang dalam waktu yang cepat bahkan sekarang dia masih merasakan perihnya. Kyuhyun memilih merasakan kekecewaan daripada dia harus merasa menyesal. Jika hasilnya negatif, itu lebih baik daripada dia mengetahui dirinya telah kehilangan.

Dokter wanita itu menawarkan Kyuhyun dua metode dalam melakukan ultrasonography (usg). Yang pertama secara trans-abdomen, dimana menempelkan alat pemindai diatas perut sedangkan yang kedua secara trans-vagina, dimana memasukan alat pemindai ke dalam vagina. Kyuhyun sempat bingung namun dokter menyarankan melakukan trans-vaginal mengingat kemungkinan usia kehamilan masih begitu dini dan cara ini akan lebih mendeteksi dengan akurat.

''Baiklah Dokter, aku memilih cara yang kedua.'' Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdebar, Dokter tersenyum mendengar pilihan Kyuhyun.

''Anda terlihat tegang. Anda bisa buang air kecil terlebih dahulu, karena dalam proses ini kantung kemih harus dalam keadaan kosong.''

Kyuhyun memang tegang dan dia juga merasa kantung kemihnya penuh karena hal itu. Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Dokter, selama buang air kecil dia menatap ponselnya dan berpikir untuk menghubungi Siwon. Tapi diurungkan saat dia tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka sekarang, hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit mengingat itu.

''Siwon, hari ini aku akan melakukannya. Jika hasilnya positif, kuharap kau bahagia atas hasilnya.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati, dia juga berdoa kalau semua masalahnya akan berakhir. Setelah selesai buang air kecil, Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangan dokter. Dokter membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang prakter, memintanya duduk di tempat tidur pasien.

''Maaf Nyonya, anda bisa melepas celana luar dan dalam anda.'' Dokter itu memberikan kain penutup padanya, Kyuhyun terlihat malu melakukan itu tapi dia tetap melakukannya sementara dokter menyiapkan alat lainnya. Kyuhyun menutupi area pribadinya dengan kain yang dokter berikan.

Terlihat dokter itu menyiapkan alat pemindai kecil, Kyuhyun tidak mengerti menjelaskan seperti apa alat itu. Panjangnya mungkin hanya sekitar 15cm, dokter memberikan jelly pada alat pemindai kecil itu dengan dilapisi kondom steril. Dokter meminta Kyuhyun melepas bagian depan kain penutup dan memintanya membuka kaki selebar mungkin.

Posisinya Kyuhyun mengangkang dengan duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Kyuhyun menutup mata dan menggigit bibir saat alat yang terasa dingin itu perlahan masuk ke dalam vaginanya. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara saat alat itu masuk lebih dalam. Kyuhyun merasakannya saat alat itu bergerak di dalamnya, sementara Dokter fokus dengan layar yang penampilan apa yang terdapat di dalam rahim Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **07.00 PM.**

Kyuhyun pulang dengan diantar oleh Ayahnya. Setelah dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun mengunjungi Ayahnya di kantor. Ayahnya terkejut sekaligus senang dengan kedatangan putrinya, pasalnya sudah 6 minggu mereka tidak bertemu. Keduanya bicara berdua selama 2 jam, saling bercerita banyak hal dan melepas rindu. Saat akan pulang, Appa Cho bersikeras ingin mengantar putrinya pulang. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak, dia juga bahagia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Ayahnya.

''Appa, kita sudah sampai di rumahku. Apa Appa mau mampir?'' Tawar Kyuhyun. Appa Cho terlihat memperhatikan sekitar, dia senang karena putrinya dapat tinggal di tempat yang layak. ''Apa suamimu ada di rumah? Maksud Appa, apa dia sudah pulang?''

Kyuhyun melihat jam sebelum menjawab, ''Sepertinya sudah ada, ah mobilnya sudah ada.'' Jawab Kyuhyun, mobil Siwon memang sudah terparkir ditempatnya. ''Jadi, Appa mau kan mampir?''

Appa Cho tersenyum, ''Baiklah putriku.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum senang lalu memeluk lengan Ayahnya, ''Terima kasih, Appa.''

Kyuhyun dan Ayahnya masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan supir Ayahnya diluar, Ahjusshi yang telah puluhan tahun bekerja untuk Ayahnya memilih menunggu diparkiran dibanding masuk dan ikut makan malam. Kyuhyun menggandeng Ayahnya sampai di ruang tamu. Siwon terkejut begitu dia melihat mertuanya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia juga sempat berpandangan dengan Kyuhyun.

''Menantu Choi, Apa kabar?'' Tanya Appa Cho pada Siwon, dengan cepat Siwon berjalan mendekati mertuanya. Siwon menyapa dengan ramah lalu keduanya berpelukan hangat, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merasa senang melihatnya.

''Appa, kita akan makan malam bersama. Sekarang aku akan ganti pakaian dulu.''

''Baiklah putriku, Appa akan mengobrol dengan menantu.'' Appa Cho merangkul Siwon sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mertua dan menantu itu berdua. Siwon tentu terkejut, saat pulang dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun di rumah. Ahjumma bilang Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah orangtuanya menemui Ibunya tapi sekarang dia pulang bersama Ayahnya.

''Bagaimana kabarmu menantu? Apa putriku merepotkanmu?'' Tanya Appa Cho begitu keduanya duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Siwon sedikit gugup dengan pertanyaan mertuanya, selama ini dia tidak banyak mengobrol dengan mertuanya.

''Aku dalam keadaan sehat Aboji. Bagaimana kabar Aboji sendiri? Aku dengar Aboji baru kembali dari Eropa.''

Appa Cho langsung tahu kalau putri dan menantunya sedang ada masalah. Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaannya soal Kyuhyun, tadi di kantor putrinya itu juga bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun seperti ingin mencurahkan semua keresahan di hatinya namun ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk berkata jujur. Kyuhyun selalu jujur sebelumnya tapi sekarang dia terlihat banyak merahasiakan sesuatu.

''Iya menantu, kami baru kembali dari Eropa. Sangat disayangkan kau dan Kyuhyun tidak ikut bersama kami, Kyuhyun sangat suka jalan-jalan. Kau harus sering mengajaknya jalan jika ingin lebih mendapatkan hatinya.'' Appa Cho memberikan saran, Siwon mengetahui hal baru lagi soal istrinya.

''Iya Aboji, aku akan melakukannya lebih sering.'' Siwon hanya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, perasaannya jauh membaik setelah bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak karena dia harus menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ayahnya, Kyuhyun tahu kalau Ayahnya pasti merasakan keresahan hatinya. Atas apa yang terjadi pada hubungan antara dirinya, Siwon dan Donghae begitu mengganggu pikirannya. Ditambah apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit tadi... Menambah kegundahan hatinya.

Tidak ingin meninggalkan Siwon lebih lama dengan Ayahnya, Kyuhyun buru-buru membersihkan dirinya dan berganti pakaian. Setelah semua selesai, Kyuhyun menemui Ayahnya yang sekarang tengah bermain kartu dengan Siwon di ruang keluarga. Keduanya terlihat akrab, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti mertua dan menantu yang jarang bertemu.

''Appa, ayo kita makan malam bersama.'' Ajak Kyuhyun mendekati Ayahnya lalu memeluk Ayahnya dari belakang, Siwon memperhatikan saat Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Appa Cho meletakan kartunya lalu memegang lengan Kyuhyun yang berada di dadanya, ''Apa kau tidak malu bersikap manja pada Ayahmu di depan suamimu?'' Appa Cho juga melirik Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Ayahnya sebelum melepaskan tangannya, ''Aku mencintai Appa, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Appa di dalam hatiku.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, Appa Cho juga tersenyum lalu bangun dan balik mencium kening Kyuhyun, ''Appa juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.'' Balas Appa Cho, tanpa disadari Siwon tersenyum melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Ayahnya.

''Ayo kita makan.'' Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Ayahnya, sejak tadi Kyuhyun tidak bicara dengan Siwon dan hal itu semakin memperkuat dugaan Appa Cho kalau putrinya memiliki masalah dengan suaminya. Ketiganya duduk di meja makan bersama, menikmati hidangan makan malam yang telah disiapkan oleh Ahjumma.

''Pagi tadi aku makan bubur abalon buatan Eomma, rasa lezatnya terasa masih menempel di bibirku.''

''Bubur buatan Eommamu yang terbaik, Sayang. Eh, apa kau sedang sakit? Tidak biasanya kau makan bubur dalam keadaan sehat.'' Appa Cho jadi bingung, sekarang Siwon terlihat khawatir mendengarnya.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun membantah, ''Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit tidak enak badan.'' Kyuhyun sempat melirik ke arah Siwon lalu melanjutkan, ''Aku hanya merindukan bubur buatan Eomma, dan rasanya masih sangat lezat seperti dulu.''

''Kau dengar kan menantu? Jika Kyuhyun sakit, kau harus memberikan bubur buatan Ibunya, baru dia akan sehat.'' Appa Cho tersenyum, Kyuhyun pura-pura cemberut.

''Iya Aboji, aku akan mengingat hal itu.'' Balas Siwon, Kyuhyun kembali menatap padanya dan Siwon juga menatapnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan, tidak dipungkiri kalau mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Setelah Appa Cho meninggalkan rumahnya, Kyuhyun memilih langsung istirahat. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, lemas dan sangat mengantuk. Kyuhyun meringkuk memeluk guling kesayangannya, tidur membelakangi tempat Siwon. Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar, memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Dia membawa obat untuknya, Ahjumma sudah memberitahunya soal kejadian kemarin malam. Dengan memaksakan diri Siwon mendekati tempat tidur.

''Kyuhyun, apa kau sudah tidur?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mendengar suara Siwon, jujur dia senang mendengar pertanyaan Siwon. Perlahan dia membuka matanya, menatap Siwon yang berdiri di depannya. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari guling, merubah posisinya menjadi tidur terlentang. ''Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Siwon menelan saliva sebelum menjawab, dia mengambil obat dari dalam kantung celananya. ''Minumlah obat, aku tahu kalau kau kurang sehat.'' Siwon memberikan obat pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk di tempat tidur, pria itu juga memberikan air putih padanya.

Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus, ''Tidak Siwon, aku tidak ingin minum obat.'' Tolak Kyuhyun memberikan kembali obatnya. Dahi Siwon terlihat berkerut, ''Kenapa? Apa kau sudah minum obat?'' Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Aku tidak bisa minum obat.'' Siwon teringat dengan kejadian lama, ''Maksudmu, kita harus melakukan ciuman untuk meminumnya?''

Kyuhyun terkejut karena Siwon berpikiran seperti itu, pria itu mengingat kejadian lama. Kyuhyun kembali bicara, ''Aku sudah minum obat, jadi tidak perlu lagi meminumnya.'' Jelas Kyuhyun dengan cepat, dia tidak ingin Siwon berpikir kalau dirinya menginginkan ciuman dengan alasan tidak bisa minum obat.

Siwon jadi bingung, tapi Siwon merasa wajah Kyuhyun pucat. Setelah meletakan obat dan air minum diatas nakas, Siwon mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Kyuhyun. Menempelkannya untuk mengetahui suhu tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sangat terkejut karena hal itu. ''Hmm... Tidak panas.'' Siwon menarik tubuhnya menjauh, Siwon jadi merasa gugup setelahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali berbaring, sekarang dia tidur menghadap tempat Siwon tidur. Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memanas tapi dia tidak boleh senang dulu, Siwon pasti masih marah. Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berbedar saat Siwon berbaring ditempatnya, sekarang pria itu berbaring menghadap padanya. Saling berpandangan membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan jika dia hanya menatap tanpa melakukan apapun, saat Kyuhyun akan membalikan badan, terlebih dahulu Siwon menahan.

''Ayo bicara.'' Ajak Siwon, Kyuhyun semakin gugup tapi dia memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Siwon. ''Kau pasti sangat marah padaku, karena aku telah memperburuk masalahmu. Aku memang istri yang egois, bukannya memikirkanmu...'' Siwon memotong dengan meletakan telunjuknya diatas bibir Kyuhyun. ''Aku yang lebih bersalah, aku akan meminta maaf pada Donghae.''

Kyuhyun sangat senang saat mendengarnya, ''Benarkah? Siwon... Kau akan meminta maaf pada Donghae?'' Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Siwon mengangguk, ''Sebagai seorang kakak, aku telah banyak membuat adikku terluka.'' Mata Siwon terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon, ''Dia sangat menyayangimu, hanya saja bagi seorang pria untuk menunjukan perasaannya sedikit lebih sulit.''

''Sampai kapan pun kami tidak akan bisa sepertimu dan Kibum. Maafkan aku, sikapku kemarin karena aku hanya terbawa suasana. Aku tahu kau dan Donghae dekat, itu membuatku merasa sedikit cemburu.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Siwon. Kyuhyun terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ''Siwon-ah sebenarnya...'' Kyuhyun menarik nafas, ''Aku senang karena kau mau berubah.'' Lanjutnya mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya bukan hal yang ingin dia ucapkan. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, membiarkan istrinya merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Choi Siwon akan meminta maaf. Kata itu yang terus berputar didalam ingatan Kyuhyun, sekarang tidak ada lagi hal yang dia pikirkan kecuali Choi Siwon yang akan meminta maaf pada adiknya, Donghae. Sejak dia bangun di pagi hari, suasana hati Kyuhyun sangat baik. Dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu waktu dimana hubungan antara kakak beradik itu akan semakin membaik.

''Hey, kenapa tersenyum terus sejak tadi?'' Tegur Siwon, sejak mereka duduk di meja makan, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tersenyum.

''Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tersenyum.'' Jawab Kyuhyun masih tetap tersenyum. Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala, ''Jangan lupa minum obat lagi.'' Siwon mengingatkan.

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah, ''Aku sudah sehat, benar-benar sehat.'' Ucapnya lalu tiba-tiba berhenti, dengan cepat Kyuhyun meminum air putih. Siwon tidak menyadari apapun, pria itu fokus dengan sarapannya. Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ''Aku akan ke kamar kecil dulu.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Siwon tidak mengatakan apa-apa, masih fokus sarapan.

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi, dia sedikit merasa mual walaupun tidak ada yang dia keluarkan kecuali air liur. Menatap wajahnya di cermin, memperhatikan suatu bagian yang mampu membuatnya tertegun. Setelah tidak merasa mual lagi, Kyuhyun keluar dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Siwon berjanji akan pergi ke rumah orangtuanya setelah pulang bekerja, dia juga akan menjemput Kyuhyun di sekolah.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **04.00 PM.**

Siwon menjemput di depan sekolah, sambil menunggu Siwon menatap anak-anak muda yang keluar dari sekolah. Dia teringat pada masa sekolah dulu, dia dan Donghae hanya berbeda dua tahun. Saat Siwon duduk di kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas, Donghae baru masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dia ingat bagaimana Donghae menggandengnya, dan terus bicara kalau dia sangat suka sekolah Siwon. Saat itu Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum dan bilang kalau dia paling populer di sekolah.

Semuanya berubah saat Donghae membawa teman sekolahnya ke rumah, seorang gadis yang dia sukai dan hampir menjadi kekasihnya jika saja gadis itu tidak menolaknya. Alasan gadis itu menolak karena dia menyukai Siwon, dengan jujur temannya itu mengatakan kalau dia menyukai kakak Donghae. Sejak saat itu Donghae tidak pernah lagi membawa temannya ke rumah.

''Ah... Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai gadis itu, dia yang selalu mendekatiku.'' Siwon tidak habis pikir Donghae menyukai gadis seperti itu. ''Donghae pikir aku merebut calon pacarnya, merebut? Kami bahkan tidak berkencan.'' Siwon ingat jika Donghae pernah menuduhnya berkencan dengan calon pacarnya, saat itu secara tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan gadis itu di taman.

Tok! Tok!

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya saat kaca mobilnya diketuk dari luar. Siwon menoleh dan melihat Kyuhyun yang melakukannya, pria itu langsung membuka pintu untuknya. Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk di bangku sebelahnya, ''Kenapa melamun?'' Tanya Kyuhyun begitu duduk dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Siwon tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

''Siwon, tolong kemudikan lebih pelan.'' Pinta Kyuhyun. Siwon menoleh, ''Aku mengemudi dengan kecepatan seperti biasa, kau ini ada-ada saja.'' Siwon malah tersenyum dan dengan jahil menambah kecepatan.

''Choi Siwon!'' Kyuhyun jadi membentaknya. Siwon sangat terkejut lalu perlahan menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, ''Kyuhyun, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau masih sakit?'' Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia jadi diam. Siwon sangat tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

''Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Sayang.'' Ucap Siwon berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun lagi, Kyuhyun malah menutup mata dan pura-pura tidur. Dia mirip dengan anak dua tahun yang merajuk, Siwon tapi suka melihatnya.

05.30 PM keduanya sampai di kediaman orang tua Siwon. Saat melepas sabuk, Siwon mencium sudut bibir istrinya yang masih cemberut. ''Jangan marah terus, Sayang.'' Kyuhyun balik mencium pipi Siwon sebelum pria itu menarik tubuhnya, ''Jangan melakukannya lagi.'' Perintah Kyuhyun.

''Baiklah, Sayang. Tapi kenapa kau sampai marah hanya karena ini?'' Siwon masih tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjawab. ''Kenapa diam? Kau masih suka pusing?'' Tanya Siwon lagi, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Sikapnya membuat Siwon gemas lagi, dia menahan diri untuk tidak mencium istrinya.

Saat keluar, Siwon meminta Kyuhyun menggandengnya. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun takut datang ke rumah itu, Eomma Choi pasti masih marah padanya ditambah dia merasa tidak enak pada Appa Choi dan juga Eunhyuk. Tapi Kyuhyun harus mampu menghadapi semuanya, sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian itu dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Pelayan membuka pintu, pelayan itu tersenyum dan menyambut keduanya dengan ramah.

''Dimana Eomma?'' Tanya Siwon langsung.

''Nyonya ada di halaman belakang bersama Nona Eunhyuk.'' Jawab pelayan.

Masih menuntun tangan Kyuhyun, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun menemui Ibunya. Kyuhyun semakin merasa gugup saat mendekati mertuanya. Eomma Choi terlihat mengobrol dengan Eunhyuk sambil menikmati teh di sore hari. Keduanya menyadari kehadiran seseorang lalu sama-sama menoleh ke arah Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

''Oh, Siwon.'' Eomma Choi terkejut dengan kedatangan anak dan tentu menantunya. Eunhyuk tersenyum pada keduanya, Kyuhyun juga mencoba tersenyum pada Eunhyuk dan Eomma Choi. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, dia hanya tersenyum dan membungkukan badan.

''Eomma, Eunhyuk apa kabar?'' Tanya Siwon, Eomma Choi memeluk putranya. ''Kabarku baik, Sayang.'' Jawab Eomma Choi, Eunhyuk juga menjawab dengan hal yang sama. Eomma Choi tidak memeluknya, Kyuhyun berpikir mertuanya masih marah. Kyuhyun hanya berpelukan dengan Eunhyuk dan saling menyapa seperti biasa.

''Sudah mau malam, ayo kita bicara di dalam.'' Ajak Eomma Choi, ketiganya mengikuti Eomma Choi masuk. ''Ahjumma siapkan makan malam, Siwon dan istrinya akan makan disini.'' Perintah Eomma Choi begitu melihat pelayan, Kyuhyun merasa sedih karena Eomma Choi tidak menyebut namanya atau paling tidak memanggilnya menantu.

Kyuhyun merasa aneh, tidak biasanya dia bersikap canggung pada Eomma Choi. Eomma Choi bahkan tidak menyapanya seperti biasa, Kyuhyun sangat mengerti kenapa mertuanya seperti itu, Eomma Choi pasti sangat kecewa terhadapnya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak perlu merasa sedih, itu sudah konsekuensi atas sikapnya.

''Aku pulang.'' Suara Donghae terdengar, Kyuhyun semakin gugup saat mendengar suaranya. Donghae diam saat melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun, tapi dia berusaha biasa dan terus berjalan mendekati Ibu dan istrinya.

''Selamat datang, Hae.'' Eunhyuk menyambutnya, memeluk sampai membantu melepas jas praktek dan membawakan tasnya. Eomma Choi mendekatinya, ''Selamat datang, Sayang.'' Eomma Choi juga memeluknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum padanya, Donghae tidak membalasnya. Siwon menatap adiknya tapi Donghae tidak membalas tatapannya. ''Aku permisi.'' Ijin Donghae meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

''Ayo kita tunggu Donghae di ruang makan.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Tidak banyak yang diperbincangkan selama makan malam, hanya perbincangan ringan untuk memperhangat suasana. Siwon dan Donghae masih saling mendiamkan, sepertinya Siwon menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk dapat bicara dengan adiknya. Kyuhyun sangat canggung, untuk masuk ke perbincangan saja dia merasa malu. Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf pada keluarga Choi tapi dia takut salah bicara dan membuat suasana tidak enak.

''Donghae, Hyung ingin bicara.'' Ucap Siwon begitu Donghae akan meninggalkan ruang makan, semua keluarga menatap kearahnya termasuk Kyuhyun. Donghae membalikan badannya pada Siwon, ''Aku masih ada pekerjaan, aku...''

''Tolong, jangan menolak. Aku hanya meminta sedikit waktu saja.'' Potong Siwon, Donghae akhirnya setuju lalu mereka sepakat untuk bicara di balkon belakang. Eomma Choi, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun penasaran dengan perbincangan mereka sementara Appa Choi hanya menanggapinya dengan santai dan memilih istirahat.

''Eomma, kira-kira apa yang akan Siwon Oppa katakan pada suamiku?'' Eunhyuk sangat penasaran.

Eomma Cho menatap pada foto kedua putranya, ''Eomma harap mereka bisa berbaikan dan menyelesaikan semuanya.''

Kyuhyun sangat tenang sampai-sampai dia merasa tubuhnya tidak menginjak lantai. ''Semoga Siwon meminta maaf dengan tulus dan Donghae memaafkannya.'' Doa Kyuhyun dalam hati. Semua orang menunggu dengan jantung yang berdebar, apa yang mereka bicarakan dan seperti apa hasilnya sangat membuat mereka penasaran.

''Nyonya... Nyonya... Tuan Siwon... Tuan...'' Ahjumma mengejutkan sambil berlari dan terlihat panik. Ketiga wanita itu ikut terkejut dan sama-sama bertanya, ''Apa yang terjadi?'' Saling pandang satu sama lain lalu menatap Ahjumma kembali.

''Tuan Siwon dan Donghae, mereka...''

Tidak sabar menunggu Ahjumma bicara, ketiganya langsung berlari ke tempat dimana Siwon dan Donghae bicara. Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan, dia takut suaminya melakukan hal nekat atau Donghae yang lepas kendali. Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja karena sangat takut hal buruk terjadi, sementara jantungnya terus berdebar dengan kencang.

''Siwon... Donghae...'' Ketiganya diam melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mereka. Ekspresi ketiganya sama-sama terkejut dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Choi Siwon tengah berada diatas tubuh adiknya dengan posisi mencium pipinya, sementara Donghae terlihat kegelian dengan aksi Hyungnya. Tubuh Kyuhyun lemas seketika, dia hanya bisa duduk di lantai.

Siwon menyadari kehadiran keluarganya, dia melepaskan ciuman di pipi adiknya lalu menoleh pada keluarganya, ''Apa yang kalian lihat, aku hanya memberikan selamat pada adikku.'' Ucap Siwon dengan ekspresi polos lalu perlahan menarik tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Donghae, bayangkan saja tubuh tinggi dan kekar itu baru saja menindih tubuh kekar Donghae yang sedikit lebih pendek.

''Astaga, menjijikan Hyung! Air liurmu membasahi pipiku! Kau harus merasakannya juga!'' Dengan mengejutkan Donghae balik mencium Siwon, mendorong tubuh kakaknya sampai duduk di sofa lalu membalas ciuman Siwon. Sekarang Eunhyuk ikut lemas dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menoleh padanya dengan wajah terkejutnya.

''Hentikan, Eomma senang melihat kalian seperti ini tapi tidak saling cium juga kan? Kalian membuat istri kalian terkejut.'' Ucap Eomma Choi, ''Oh ya selamat untuk apa? Apa yang Donghae lakukan sampai kau memberinya selamat?''

Siwon tersenyum, ''Selamat karena dia pandai berakting. Akting marahnya sangat keren mengalahkan akting aktor di televisi.'' Siwon memberikan dua jempolnya, Donghae hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun perlahan berdiri, ''Akting? Kau bilang dia berakting marah? Apa maksudnya ini?'' Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan Donghae, entah kenapa dia merasa dipermainkan.

''Kyuhyun-ah sebenarnya kami tidak pernah berkelahi, pertengkaran kami kemarin hanya rekayasa.'' Jelas Siwon.

Wajah Kyuhyun begitu kecewa, dia harus merasakan banyak kesulitan karena rekayasa kakak beradik itu. Kyuhyun perlahan mundur, memegangi kepala dan perutnya sendiri. Kapan? Jadi sejak kapan mereka berbaikan? Apa alasan mereka merekayasa semua itu, apa untuk membuat Kyuhyun gila?

''Kyuhyun-ah, sebenarnya kami...''

''Jangan mendekat...'' Larang Kyuhyun, ''Apa kalian senang mempermainkan perasaanku?'' Airmata Kyuhyun tidak bisa ia tahan lagi, dia kecewa pada suami dan iparnya. Saat Kyuhyun berbalik, Ahjumma datang dengan membawa sebuah cake ulang tahun bersama Appa Choi, pelayan lain dan supir.

''Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you...'' Tiba-tiba semua orang bernyanyi.

Kyuhyun masih sangat terkejut, dia benar-benar lupa kalau dia berulang tahun besok. Tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai, dia menangis dan merasa hatinya campur aduk. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, dia benar-benar menangis sekarang.

Siwon langsung merangkulnya lalu memeluknya, ''Selamat ulang tahun, Sayangku. Maaf karena kejutanku membuatmu harus merasa sedih selama berhari-hari.''

''Candaan kalian sangat keterlaluan! Hiks... Aku hampir gila karena kalian.'' Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada semua orang lalu kembali menangis, Ahjumma yang bekerja di rumahnya juga berada disana. Kyuhyun semakin menangis, ''Kau bahkan ikut dalam rencana mereka, Ahjumma...''

Kyuhyun perlahan berdiri dengan dibantu Siwon, pandangannya jadi rabun karena airmata. Donghae mendekatkan kue ulang tahun padanya, ''Ayo tiup Kyuhyun, astaga kau jauh lebih muda dariku ternyata.'' Donghae tersenyum, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lalu meniup lilinnya, semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Setelah lebih tenang Kyuhyun kembali bicara, ''Jadi pertengkaran kalian hanya rekayasa? Tapi... Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian begitu dekat seperti sekarang. Jujur aku terkejut tapi juga sangat bahagia.''

Siwon ikut tersenyum lalu merangkul adiknya, ''Kejadiannya begitu tidak diduga. Saat Appa menyuruh kami ke kantor, ternyata salah satu klien Appa adalah teman lama kami saat sekolah. Kami bertiga bicara banyak hal dan pria itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang masa lalu.''

''Awal pertengkaran kami adalah karena salah paham dan kerena seorang wanita. Wanita yang dulu disukai Donghae balik menyukaiku dan Donghae marah karena itu. Untung saja teman lama kami mengatakan kebenaran soal wanita itu, dia bukan wanita baik.''

Siwon menatap Donghae, ''Dia telah mempermainkan kami dan menghasut Donghae untuk membenciku. Setelah kejadian itu, hubungan kami memburuk dan kami selalu bersaing dalam segala hal sampai seperti musuh. Donghae sampai tidak ingin bekerja di perusahaan karenaku.''

Siwon menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, ''Akhirnya kami sadar, dengan menyingkirkan masalah _pertama_ kami, sekarang kami bisa hidup seperti dulu. Dan kami sadar jika persaingan diantara saudara membuat kami tidak bisa menunjukan kasih sayang kami yang sebenarnya.''

Semua orang sangat bahagia dan terharu, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Siwon dan Donghae. Dia sangat bahagia dan bersyukur atas semua yang telah terjadi, dia juga bahagia karena semua orang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya walaupun sekarang belum pukul 12 malam. Sekarang Kyuhyun juga tahu alasan Siwon yang selalu merasa cemburu padanya dan Donghae.

Pesta ulang tahun itu berlangsung sederhana, hanya memotong kue dan bernyanyi bersama. Siwon sebenarnya memiliki pesta kejutan lain tapi sepertinya dia hanya akan melakukan pesta itu berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Malam semakin larut Kyuhyun juga merasa sangat lelah apalagi dia belum membersihkan diri.

''Ayo kita dansa bersama!'' Ajak Eunhyuk dengan semangat. Donghae dan Siwon sudah bersemangat tapi Kyuhyun menahan,, ''Tunggu, ada yang ingin aku katakan. Aku tahu kalau ulang tahun pernikahan kami tinggal satu minggu lagi, tapi aku tidak sabar untuk mengatakannya.'' Semua orang begitu mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

''Kau ingin minta apa sayang, hadiah ulang tahun dan ulang tahun pernikahan ingin disatukan?'' Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Aku tidak ingin hadiah, aku yang ingin memberi hadiah.''

Dahi Siwon berkerut, ''Kau yang memberi hadiah? Astaga, itu hal yang bagus. Hadiah apa yang ingin kau berikan? Ah, apa ini masih rahasia?''

''Tidak, aku akan memberikan hadiah itu sekarang!''

Semua orang menunggu dengan perasaan tidak sabar sekarang.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Apa ada yang tidak sabar juga menunggunya?** **Semua orang pasti sudah bisa menebaknya** **hehe** **Moment Kyu x Eomma & Appa Cho kurang ga? ****Maaf banget kalau ffnya tidak bagus. Masih mau diterusin tapi kayanya ini udah panjang. See you and thanks for all.**

 **17090** **9, 8032 word.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's POV-**

Pesta ulang tahun itu berlangsung sederhana, hanya memotong kue dan bernyanyi bersama. Siwon sebenarnya memiliki pesta kejutan lain tapi sepertinya dia hanya akan melakukan pesta itu berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Malam semakin larut Kyuhyun juga merasa sangat lelah apalagi dia belum membersihkan diri.

''Ayo kita dansa bersama!'' Ajak Eunhyuk dengan semangat. Donghae dan Siwon sudah bersemangat tapi Kyuhyun menahan, ''Tunggu, ada yang ingin aku katakan. Aku tahu kalau ulang tahun pernikahan kami tinggal satu minggu lagi, tapi aku tidak sabar untuk mengatakannya.'' Semua orang begitu mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun.

''Kau ingin minta apa Love, hadiah ulang tahu dan ulang tahun pernikahan ingin disatukan?'' Tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Aku tidak ingin hadiah, aku yang ingin memberi hadiah.''

Dahi Siwon berkerut, ''Kau yang memberi hadiah? Astaga, itu hal yang bagus. Hadiah apa yang ingin kau berikan? Ah, apa ini masih rahasia?''

''Tidak, aku akan memberikan hadiah itu sekarang!''

Semua keluarga menatapnya penasaran, menanti hadiah apa yang akan Kyuhyun berikan. Kyuhyun jadi gugup saat ditatap oleh semua orang, lidahnya tiba-tiba keluh dan bingung harus memulai dari mana. Dia mencoba manarik nafas, ''Maaf, sepertinya hadiah ini hanya akan aku berikan pada Siwon.'' Ucap Kyuhyun membuat semua orang kecewa, namun mereka coba mengerti keputusan Kyuhyun.

''Kau sudah membuat kami penasaran, Kyuhyun.'' Desah kecewa Donghae.

''Apapun keputusanmu, Eomma harap kau selalu bahagia sayang.'' Eomma Choi memegang pipi Kyuhyun lalu menciumnya, Kyuhyun sangat gembira lalu memeluk mertuanya. ''Terima kasih banyak, Eommanim.'' Kyuhyun sangat rindu pada mertuanya. Eomma Choi melepaskan pelukannya, ''Maafkan sikap Eomma tadi ya, Sayang. Sekarang kau tahu kalau itu hanya pura-pura.''

Kyuhyun sangat mengerti dan tidak lagi merasa sakit hati. ''Aku mengerti Eommanim, aku juga memaafkan kalian semua.'' Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada semua orang, semua orang jadi tersenyum lalu berbarengan memeluknya. ''Selamat ulang tahun.''

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun rasa orang yang paling berhak pertama mengetahui hadiahnya adalah Siwon. Dia merindukan suaminya, ingin membagi waktu dengan moment bahagia bersama. Bukan berarti keluarganya tidak pantas, hanya saja masih ada waktu lain untuk itu. Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya ingin membaginya dengan Siwon lagipula itu ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, ulang tahun pertama yang sangat spesial.

Hampir tengah malam, Siwon dan Kyuhyun baru sampai di rumah mereka. Orangtua Siwon sudah memaksa untuk menginap tapi Kyuhyun menolak karena dia tidak membawa pakaian walaupun Eunhyuk sudah menawarkan pakaiannya untuk Kyuhyun pakai. Siwon setuju untuk pulang karena dia tahu kalau di rumah orangtuanya, dia tidak akan bisa berduaan dengan Kyuhyun dan mereka juga butuh istirahat.

Kyuhyun hanya ganti pakaian dan mencuci wajah, dia langsung berbaring karena merasa sangat lelah. Siwon melakukan hal yang sama walaupun dia tidak selelah Kyuhyun. Siwon sangat penasaran dengan hadiah yang telah Kyuhyun siapkan, jika Kyuhyun memiliki hadiah spesial, dia pun harus menyiapkan hadiah yang spesial juga. Tidak mungkin dia tidak membelikan sesuatu sementara Kyuhyun menyiapkan hal besar.

''Apa aku harus menunggu satu minggu untuk hadiah itu?'' Tanya Siwon, dia sangat penasaran. Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Siwon, menyender di dada bidangnya. ''Apa kau ingin hadiahnya sekarang?'' Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkaan dada bidang Siwon dari luar kaos. Siwon semakin merapatkan tubuh Kyuhyun padanya, ''Apa hadiahnya ada disini? Maksudnya tadi kau tidak membawanya makanya kau tidak bisa menunjukan hadiah itu pada semua orang.''

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya, merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Siwon. ''Aku selalu membawanya.'' Jawab Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon jadi bingung, ''Kau membawanya?'' Siwon mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi Kyuhyun bawa, dia hanya membawa tas kecil. ''Apa ada di dalam tas?'' Tanya Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon, ''Hadiahnya ada disini, selalu bersamaku kemana pun aku pergi.'' Meletakan tangan Siwon diatas perutnya. Siwon tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, dia ikut duduk menghadapnya. ''Perut? Apa maksudnya, Love. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.''

Kyuhyun cemberut karena Siwon tidak peka dengan maksudnya. ''Iya, hadiahnya ada di dalam perutku. Dokter bilang dia baru berusia 7 minggu.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, Siwon tahu maksud Kyuhyun lalu mulai berekspresi terkejut.

''Kau... Kau...'' Tangan Siwon kembali menyentuh perutnya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru Kyuhyun katakan. ''Aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah?'' Airmata Siwon jatuh begitu saja saat menyadari kalau akan adal hal luar biasa yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun ikut menangis dan menganggukan kepalanya, ''Iya, kita akan menjadi orangtua.'' Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis bersama Siwon. Siwon langsung memeluknya, menjadikan bahu Kyuhyun sebagai tempatnya untuk menangis. Kyuhyun juga menjadikan dada Siwon sebagai sandaran saat dia juga menangis. Keduanya tidak bisa bicara apa-apa kecuali menangis.

Setelah lebih tenang, keduanya saling bertatapan. ''Sejak kapan kau tahu, Love? Sejak kapan kau tahu kalau kita akan menjadi orangtua?'' Siwon menuntut jawaban pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjawab, ''Kemarin, kemarin aku pergi ke rumah sakit.'' Siwon mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin, dia jadi menyesal.

''Maafkan aku, karena rencana kejutan itu aku tidak ikut mengantarmu. Jika aku ikut, aku bisa mendengar secara langsung saat Dokter mengatakan kalau aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah.''

Kyuhyun menenangkan, ''Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu, tapi aku tidak sabar menunggu minggu depan. Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan ini di depan semua keluarga, namun rasanya kau yang paling berhak mengetahuinya untuk pertama kali.''

Siwon jadi terharu, ''Oh, Love...'' Mata Siwon jadi berkaca-kaca, ''Padahal aku tidak keberatan jika kita membagi kebahagiaan ini lebih cepat, semua keluarga akan sangat bahagia mendengar ini.''

''Maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin menyampaikan kabar ini di depan orangtuaku juga, aku hanya ingin bersikap adil pada kedua orang tua kita.''

Siwon mengerti lalu kembali memeluknya, dia sangat bahagia dan merasa jika semua hal baik selalu datang padanya. Sudah sepantasnya dia berterima kasih pada Tuhan atas semua hal baik yang dia terima. Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu lalu melepaskan pelukan Siwon, ''Siwon, ada yang ingin aku tunjukan.'' Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Kyuhyun menunjukan print out gambar dan CD hasil ultrasonography kemarin. Siwon antusias untuk melihat hasilnya, dia tersenyum melihat hasilnya begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang juga tersenyum. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, ''Aku sangat bahagia.'' Siwon kembali memeluknya, dia sangat bahagia. ''Aku juga sangat bahagia.'' Balas Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **08.00 AM.**

Ditengah sarapan, Siwon ingat dengan kedatangan Appa Cho beberapa hari lalu. Dia ingin menanyakan alasan Kyuhyun menemui Ayahnya di kantor, walaupun hal tersebut wajar dilakukan seorang anak, namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua, Siwon takut jika ada masalah yang tidak dia ketahui. ''Love, saat Aboji datang ke rumah kita, apa kau yang mengunjungi beliau di kantor?''

Kyuhyun langsung paham dengan pertanyaan Siwon. ''Iya, setelah dari rumah sakit aku menemui Ayahku di kantor. Tidak ada hal penting yang kami bicarakan, aku hanya merindukan Ayahku.'' Jelas Kyuhyun, Siwon lega mendengarnya.

''Melihat hubungan kalian, rasanya aku ingin seperti itu jika memiliki seorang putri.'' Siwon tersenyum membayangkannya. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, ''Putri kita akan sangat beruntung memiliki Ayah sepertimu.'' Siwon semakin membayangkan bagaimana wajah putrinya. Pasti putri mereka memiliki wajah secantik Kyuhyun namun memiliki postur seperti Siwon, seorang gadis yang memiliki tubuh tinggi.

''Jika anak kita laki-laki, wajahnya akan sangat mirip denganmu namun memilki hati sepertiku. Dia pasti akan jadi pria yang hangat dan setia.'' Kyuhyun jadi tertawa kecil, dia terlalu percaya diri. Siwon ikut tertawa, ucapan Kyuhyun tidak ada yang salah namun terdengar lucu ditelinganya. Laki-laki ataupun perempuan, mereka berharap anak mereka terlahir sehat dan sempurna.

Ahjumma yang sejak tadi mendengar pembicaraan keduanya, perlahan mendekat. ''Tuan, Nyonya... Apa kalian akan menjadi orangtua?'' Tanya Ahjumma. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpandangan lalu kompak menganggukan kepala, Ahjumma terkejut dan terlihat bahagia. ''Selamat Nyonya, Nyonya akan menjadi seorang Ibu. Selamat juga untuk Tuan yang akan menjadi seorang Ayah.''

''Terima kasih banyak, Ahjumma. Oh ya, Ahjumma jadi orang kedua yang aku beritahu.'' Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Ahjumma bergantian, Siwon hanya ikut tersenyum sementara Ahjumma terlihat senang dengan hal tersebut.

''Apa akan ada pesta? Sepertinya Nyonya ingin memberitahu hal ini di depan semua keluarga.''

''Kami ingin memberitahu ini saat ulang tahun pernikahan kami, akan ada pesta untuk itu. Tapi hanya keluarga yang akan kami undang.'' Siwon menjawab, tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang berada diatas meja. ''Iya, hanya pesta kecil. Tapi mengingat keluarga kami yang banyak, mungkin pesta itu akan sedikit ramai.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

''Rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi bekerja, aku ingin terus bersamamu seperti ini.'' Ucap Siwon yang masih memainkan tangan istrinya. Kyuhyun menatap padanya lalu tersenyum, ''Kita sama-sama harus bekerja, kita memiliki waktu seharian saat akhir pekan.''

''Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti bekerja?''

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari Siwon, ''Aku sudah nyaman dengan pekerjaanku, aku menyukai pekerjaanku.'' Tolak Kyuhyun.

Siwon menarik nafas, ''Sekarang kondisinya berbeda, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan bayi kita.''

''Bekerja bukan halangan saat mengandung begitupun dengan hamil yang bukan alasan untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan.''

Kyuhyun keras kepala tapi setiap ucapannya selalu Siwon setujui, dia selalu memiliki alasan kuat atas semua keputusannya. Jangan lupakan keputusannya untuk tetap bertahan saat Siwon memintanya untuk menyerah.

''Ok, dengan catatan kau harus mematuhi semua yang Dokter perintahkan. Istirahat begitu merasa lelah, makan tepat waktu, hindari pekerjaan berat dan yang paling penting konsumsi vitamin dan makanan bergizi.''

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepala setiap kali Siwon mengatakan apa yang harus dilakukan. ''Setuju, aku tidak akan melanggar.'' Janji Kyuhyun, ''Tapi aku tidak ingin banyak dibatasi. Terlalu dibatasi hanya akan membuat Ibu menjadi lemah karena kehamilan bukan penyakit, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk over protektif.''

''Baiklah, Love.'' Siwon tersenyum setuju, Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lalu mereka menghabiskan sarapan mereka dan pergi bekerja.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

13.00 PM, Siwon dan asistennya kembali ke perusahaan setelah rapat panjang dengan Suh Hyung-Bae, ketua perusahaan kosmetik terbesar di Korea Selatan. Perusahaan dengan merk kosmetik terkenal, Laneige tengah mempertimbangkan untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya. Siwon merasa yang paling muda, dia senang karena para pengusaha senior yang sukses menerimanya dengan baik. Kebanyakan mereka telah memiliki cucu sedangkan dia baru akan memiliki seorang anak.

''Sekretaris Kang, aku ragu kalau perusahaan besar itu mau menerima tawaran kita.'' Siwon menghela nafas pelan begitu dia dan asistennya masuk ke dalam lift.

''Jangan pesimis Tuan, kita telah melakukan yang terbaik.''

''Apapun hasilnya, aku sangat senang bisa bicara secara langsung dengan para pengusaha besar. Begitu banyak ilmu yang bisa aku ambil dari mereka, sekarang aku tahu kenapa mereka bisa sukses.''

''Keramahan mereka membuat kita sebagai junior merasa ikut dihormati.''

''Kau benar Sekretaris Kang, apapun bidangnya, sopan santun yang paling utama.''

Sekretaris Kang kembali ke ruangannya begitupun dengan Siwon, ada berkas yang harus dia simpan sebelum pergi untuk makan siang. Setelah menyimpan berkas di dalam brankas, Siwon bergegas untuk pergi makan siang. Baru saja dia akan keluar, dia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran seseorang.

''Kejutan!''

Siwon terkejut karena sekarang istrinya ada di depannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Siwon. ''Kyuhyun, kenapa kau ada disini?'' Siwon mendekat. Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lalu memeluknya, ''Aku rindu padamu.'' Siwon malah tertawa, ''Kau rindu padaku?'' Dia tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun hanya sekedar rindu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ''Kau tidak percaya? Kalau begitu aku pergi ya?'' Kyuhyun berniat berbalik tapi Siwon langsung menahan. ''Bercanda Love, bercanda.'' Siwon lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk semakin mendekat, dia sangat suka rasa hangat saat memeluk istrinya. ''Astaga, jam makan siang begitu singkat. Jika kau kesini untuk makan siang denganku lalu kembali lagi ke sekolah, itu sangat melelahkan, Love.''

''Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu, lagipula jam mengajarku untuk hari ini sudah selesai. Aku bisa pulang ke rumah setelah makan siang.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, Siwon ikut tersenyum lalu melihat jinjingan yang Kyuhyun bawa. ''Apa kau membawa makan siang? Aku pikir kita bisa makan di restoran Perancis di dekat sini.''

''Sebelum kemari aku sudah membeli makanan, cuaca begitu panas dan aku malas jika makan di restoran. Tidak apa-apa kan kita makan disini?''

''Tentu tidak masalah, ayo duduk dan makan.'' Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruangannya. Sebelum makan Siwon terlihat mengirimkan pesan pada Sekretaris Kang, memang biasanya dia makan siang dengan asistennya. Jika terlalu sibuk, asistennya itu hanya akan membeli makanan untuknya dan tak jarang Siwon makan tidak tepat waktu.

''Sangat menyenangkan jika setiap hari bisa seperti ini, makan bersama dengan istriku yang cantik.'' Ungkap Siwon sedikit mengggoda.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Walaupun aku tidak bekerja, belum tentu kita bisa makan bersama setiap hari. Tapi jika kau menginjinkan aku setiap hari bolak-balik ke kantormu sih, tidak apa-apa.''

Siwon langsung menolak, ''Tidak boleh. Jarak dari rumah ke kantor tidak dekat, 1 jam dari waktu istirahatmu harus terbuang jika setiap hari kesini.''

''Nah kau tahu itu, lagipula jika setiap hari seperti ini... Nanti kau bisa bosan padaku.''

''Eh... Apa maksudnya bicara seperti itu? Mana mungkin aku bosan, sudah aku bilang kalau aku senang jika terus bersama seperti ini.''

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah, rasanya nafsu makannya hilang dan berganti dengan rasa tidak nyaman pada perutnya. Tangannya meraih botol air mineral dan meneguknya sebanyak dua teguk. Moodnya mendadak menjadi buruk karena hal itu. Siwon menatapnya saat Kyuhyun meletakan sumplitnya, ''Kenapa? Makananmu masih banyak kan?''

Kyuhyun menyender disandaran sofa, ''Aku sudah kenyang.'' Siwon melihat jika makanan Kyuhyun masih tersisa banyak. ''Kenyang? Belum ada setengah kau memakannya, ayolah makan untuk bayi kita.'' Siwon mengambil kotak makan Kyuhyun lalu berniat menyuapinya tapi Kyuhyun menolak. ''Aku kenyang.'' Kekeh Kyuhyun.

Siwon terlihat kecewa, ''Banyak orang di luar sana yang kesulitan mendapatkan makanan tidak terkecuali para Ibu hamil yang pada akhirnya harus menerima kenyataan jika dia dan bayinya kekurangan gizi. Sementara istriku dengan sengaja tidak menghabiskan makanannya padahal ada banyak makanan bergizi tersaji untuknya.''

Ucapan Siwon tidak salah tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedih, secara tidak langsung Siwon memarahinya dengan halus. Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, Siwon menghela nafas melihatnya. Meletakan kotak makan Kyuhyun dan fokus menghabiskan sisa makanannya. Kyuhyun jadi merasa jika Siwon marah padanya. Tiba-tiba asisten Siwon mengetuk pintu dan masuk, ''Maaf Tuan, apa saya mengganggu?''

Siwon menatap ke arah pintu, ''Oh ada apa Sekretaris Kang?'' Tanya Siwon. Pria yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Siwon itu masuk mendekat, sedikit membungkuk saat bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. ''Maaf Tuan, saya baru mendapat kabar kalau pertemuan dimajukan satu jam. Ketua Lee diharuskan bertolak ke Jepang sore ini.''

Siwon melihat jam di tangan kirinya, ''Ok, kita pergi 30 menit lagi.'' Ucapnya, Sekretaris Kang mengerti lalu ijin keluar. Siwon merapihkan kotak makannya lalu berdiri, ''Habiskan makan siangmu, aku akan siap-siap.'' Tegasnya lalu berjalan menuju meja kerja. Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lebih baik, dia mencoba memakan kembali makanannya. Siwon menatap kearahnya lalu tersenyum, dibanding memanjakan sepertinya dia lebih baik tegas pada istrinya.

Kyuhyun merapihkan kotak makannya setelah selesai lalu menatap ke arah Siwon. ''Aku akan pulang sekarang.'' Dia berdiri dari duduknya. Siwon menatapnya, ''Mau aku antar?'' Tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Aku bisa pulang sendiri lagipula kau ada pertemuan kan?'' Siwon tahu istrinya marah.

Siwon berjalan mendekat lalu memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun, ''Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu, semua yang aku katakan untuk kebaikanmu dan bayi kita.''

Kyuhyun bisa mengerti walaupun masih ada sedikit kekesalan dalam hatinya. ''Tadi aku merasa tidak enak, rasa laparku hilang karena perutku terasa tidak enak. Aku tidak bermaksud membuang makanan atau ingin membiarkan anak kita kelaparan.''

Siwon jadi merasa bersalah, ''Kenapa tidak bilang? Sekarang masih sakit?'' Siwon menyentuh perut istrinya. Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Sudah tidak apa-apa, terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku.'' Siwon tersenyum lalu memeluknya, ''Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku benar-benar ingin yang terbaik untukmu.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam pelukannya, ''Aku lebih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.''

''Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang lalu pergi ke tempat pertemuan, aku tidak akan lega jika membiarkanmu pulang sendiri.'' Siwon melepas pelukannya, menatap lekat istrinya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak, kepedulian Siwon yang besar selalu dia harapkan sejak lama. ''Baiklah sayang.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Terlalu banyak pertemuan yang Siwon lakukan hari itu, dia begitu sibuk selama seminggu terakhir. Ini adalah tanggung jawab berat yang harus dia tanggung sebagai pengganti Ayahnya sekaligus tanggung jawabnya sebagai anak dari Ayahnya. Siwon bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun penikahannya, tak jarang dia hanya mendengarkan saat istrinya membahas soal pesta, dia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan hal lain setelah tenaganya terkuras untuk pekerjaan.

''Aku ingin mengundang Seunghyun dan Mino, apa boleh?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, Siwon sedang menutup mata karena terlalu lelah. Saat Siwon tidak menjawab Kyuhyun melihat jika suaminya tertidur, ''Siwon?'' Kyuhyun mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Siwon membuka paksa matanya, ''Emmmh... Ada apa?'' Dia balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit kesal, merasa diabaikan. ''Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan pesta itu?'' Siwon baru ingat jika sejak tadi mereka membahas soal pesta. ''Maafkan aku, apapun yang kau suka aku akan setuju. Ini adalah pesta untukmu, kau telah memberiku hadiah yang besar jadi aku ingin pesta ini berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanmu.''

Kyuhyun berpikir jika Siwon tidak mendengarkan pertanyaannya tadi, baiklah jangan salahkan dia jika nanti Seunghyun datang ke pesta mereka. ''Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta itu akhir pekan ini.'' Putus Kyuhyun dia berpikir untuk mengundang Yunho dan Zhoumi juga.

''Ok, semuanya aku serahkan padamu. Kau tinggal mengatakan apa yang kau butuhkan, biar EO yang mengurus semua.'' Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, ''Sayang, aku tidur duluan ya. Aku sangat lelah hari ini.'' Kyuhyun merasa heran, tidak biasanya Siwon tidur cepat. ''Baiklah, aku akan menyusulmu setelah menyelesaikan ini.'' Siwon tersenyum lalu berjalan ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun duduk menyender di sofa, memperhatikan saat Siwon berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

''Sayang, Daddymu sepertinya kelelahan. Baiklah, kita tidak boleh menyusahkan Ayahmu.'' Kyuhyun kembali mencatat semua yang dia inginkan saat pesta, ''Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku mengundang Yunho-sshi? Tapi pesta ini sekaligus pesta ulang tahunku. Apa aku minta saran pada Kibum Eonnie?'' Kyuhyun jadi bingung.

''Seunghyun dan Mino baru kembali dari LA, aku pasti mengundang mereka karena mereka sudah seperti keluarga. Zhoumi, dia teman yang banyak membantuku saat awal-awal mengajar. Yunho-shhi, banyak membantu saat tinggal di Nowon. Baiklah, aku akan mengundang mereka semua.''

Kyuhyun mematikan televisi, meninggalkan ruang menonton lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Terlihat Siwon yang sudah terlelap tidur, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan lalu menyimpan bukunya di dalam laci. Kembali menatap Siwon, dia merasa tidak tega karena suaminya terlalu sibuk belakangan ini.

Perlahan Kyuhyun naik ke tempat tidur, duduk menatap wajah suaminya. Tangan terulur menyentuh kepala Siwon, mengelusnya lembut sambil terus menatap. Mendekatkan kepalanya lalu mencium keningnya lembut. Kyuhyun mencintai pria ini, selalu seperti itu sampai kapan pun. Choi Siwon adalah dunianya, salah satu sumber kekuatannya. Seseorang yang ingin dia lindungi seperti pria itu melindunginya.

''Bibir ini...'' Menyentuh bibirnya, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada pria itu, Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir suaminya. Rasanya begitu hangat, membuatnya merasa tenang dan bahagia. Kembali mengelus permukaan pipinya dengan kedua tangan, Kyuhyun bersyukur memiliki pria ini. Atas semua yang telah terjadi, semua hal buruk yang telah mereka lewati, sekarang Kyuhyun hanya ingin terus bersama pria ini.

''Enghhh...'' Siwon mulai terganggu, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya. ''Engh, Kyuhyun-ah...'' Mata Siwon sedikit terbuka, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik jari-jarinya menjauh dari wajah Siwon, sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. ''Maaf, aku pasti membangunkanmu.'' Sesal Kyuhyun.

Bukannya marah, Siwon malah memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dari samping sambil kembali menutup mata. Kyuhyun jadi geli melihatnya lalu balas memeluk Siwon dari atas, kembali mencium pipinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Siwon tersenyum dalam tidurnya, semakin memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun.

''I love you.'' Ucap Kyuhyun ditelinga Siwon. Siwon membuka lagi matanya, ''I love you too!'' Siwon bangun lalu menyerang Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya, memegangi tengkuk Kyuhyun saat bibir liar itu asyik melakukan tugasnya. Dengan cepat tangan Kyuhyun meremas pinggang Siwon, menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Siwon. Siwon memang lelah tapi dia tidak bisa diam menghadapi godaan istrinya.

''Kau tahu, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan sentuhan istriku, kau telah membangkitkan jiwa panasku malam ini.'' Ucapnya sedikit terengah setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang ikut memburu, ''Aku... Aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu. Aku menyentuhmu karena bibir ini...'' Jari Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Siwon, ''Bibirmu begitu menggoda.'' Lanjutnya dengan semburan merah muda di kedua pipinya.

''Bibirku begitu menggoda? Bibir ini adalah tempat favorite bibirmu juga dan bibirmu adalah favoriteku juga.'' Tangan Siwon menyentuh kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan jari yang menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun.

''Aku tidak ingin jauh darimu Siwon, benar-benar tidak ingin jauh.'' Kyuhyun memeluknya dari depan, membiarkan pipinya menempel di dada bidang Siwon. Kehangatan seperti ini tidak ingin dia bagi dengan siapapun karena Siwon hanya miliknya begitupun sebaliknya. Siwon membalas pelukan itu, mengelus lembut punggung istrinya. ''Aku tidak akan pergi darimu, sekarang dan selamanya.''

Kyuhyun begitu mudah emosional belakangan ini, banyak hal buruk yang dia pikirkan. Rasa takut itu selalu ada, takut jika Siwon akan meninggalkannya, Siwon tidak lagi mencintainya, Siwon kembali membencinya atau Siwon mencintai orang lain. Siwon dapat mengerti semua kekhawatiran Kyuhyun, ditambah kondisinya sekarang dapat Siwon pahami.

''Dengar Kyuhyun-ah, masa lalu tidak bisa hilang kecuali dilupakan. Aku tidak ingin melupakannya bukan karena aku suka, aku ingin masa lalu menjadi pembelajaran untukku. Sekarang ini hanya kau dan bayi kita yang terpenting dalam hidupku, aku tidak akan meninggalkan hal terpenting dalam hidupku. Jika kalian pergi, itu sama halnya aku mati.''

''Kau dan bayi kita juga terpenting untukku, jika aku kehilangan bayi kita lagi atau kau pergi dariku... Aku tidak akan hidup lagi.''

Siwon menggeleng cepat, ''Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.'' Siwon memegang kedua pipinya, nenatap lekat wajahnya.

Mata Kyuhyun terlihat berkaca-kaca lagi, sejujurnya dia sempat ragu untuk percaya kalau dirinya akan memberikan pria ini kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan yang sempat pergi dari mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Dia selalu takut kalau dia tidak bisa menjaga kebahagiaan itu, anak mereka.

Siwon mendorong Kyuhyun pelan ke tempat tidur, Kyuhyun berpikir Siwon akan menindihnya tapi tenyata tidak. Jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdebar, dia sudah menebak hal apa yang akan Siwon lakukan. Siwon meraih pinggul Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, mengangkatnya pelan agar lulus.

Pria itu menundukan tubuhnya, menggoda Kyuhyun dengan mencium permukaan paha Kyuhyun. "Ukh..." Kyuhyun menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Siwon tersenyum melihatnya, dengan pandai lidahnya berjalan di sekitar pusar, mencium sepanjang pinggul dan perutnya. ''Baby, how are you?'' Bisik Siwon begitu bibir handalnya menulusuri sekitar perut Kyuhyun. ''Ah...'' Erang Kyuhyun.

Siwon berlutut, Kyuhyun semakin merasakan sentuhan tidak terduga Siwon. Tangan Kyuhyun perlahan menarik lembut rambut Siwon, sedikit memainkannya dengan jari. Siwon menatap ke arahnya melalui bulu mata, tangannya mencoba melepas celana pajama Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, tangannya bergerak di balik pinggang dan mengusap bokong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak bisa berpaling, nafasnya terasa semakin memburu.

''Siwon... Dia baru 7 minggu, apa tidak apa-apa?'' Jujur, Kyuhyun merasa takut dan khawatir. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Kyuhyun, ''Aku akan hati-hati, dengan pengaman.'' Siwon mengambil sesuatu dari laci, pengaman saat berhubungan. Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir Siwon memiliki barang itu, apa dia pria yang penuh persiapan?

''Aku membelinya jauh sebelum tahu kau hamil Sayang, namun aku memiliki feeling kalau impianku untuk menjadi seorang Ayah akan cepat tercapai.'' Dia tersenyum bangga. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, saat menatap bagian bawahnya... Dia merasa malu. ''Ayo lakukan dengan cepat.'' Dengan berani Kyuhyun membuka kakinya, mata Siwon melotot melihat keberanian Kyuhyun.

Sama halnya dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang, perlahan Siwon pun melepas pakaian bawahnya. Meninggalkan underware hitamnya, memperlihatkan begitu gagah dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya, benda gagah itu yang membuat nyawa baru di dalam rahimnya hidup. Benda gagah itu begitu berjasa atas kebahagiaan besar yang dia rasakan sekarang. Menatap tubuh sempurna suaminya dengan bangga, tubuh kekar dan kuat dengan benda gagah favoritenya.

 _ **A hour later.**_

Nafas Kyuhyun masih belum stabil, begitupun dengan pria yang terkuai lemas disampingnya. Pria itu menepati janjinya, dengan tidak mementingkan kenikmatan dirinya sendiri, pria itu melakukannya dengan begitu lembut dan penuh perhitungan. Satu lagi sisi lain dari pria yang dia cintai terungkap, pria yang tidak egois. Kyuhyun jadi ragu, apa benar pria itu telah mencapai puncak untuk dirinya sendiri atau dia berpura-pura hanya untuk menyenangkan Kyuhyun?

''Siwon...'' Panggil Kyuhyun.

''Emmmh?'' Sahut Siwon.

Tubuh Kyuhyun miring untuk bisa melihat suaminya, ''Kau tidak melakukan _fake orgasm_ kan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, Siwon sampai terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. ''Apa maksudnya, Sayang? Kau tidak percaya, aku tidak berpura-pura hanya untuk menyenangkanmu.'' Tangan Siwon menyingkap poni yang menutupi kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa ragu, perbuatan Siwon tadi tidak seperti biasanya. Lagipula Siwon tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam, dia tidak bisa menebaknya. Apa pria itu hanya berpura-pura karena ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, tidak ingin berlama-lama karena kondisinya?

''Aku tahu kau mementingkan kenyamanan dan keselamatan bayi kita, caramu tadi tidak seperti biasanya. Kita bukan pasangan baru, kita telah melakukannya lebih dari satu kali, aku bisa merasakan perubahan yang kau lakukan tadi.''

Siwon malah tertawa, tangannya menyentuh sekitar leher dan dada bagian atas Kyuhyun. ''Ini masih sama seperti caraku yang biasa.'' Ucapnya merajuk pada tanda yang berhasil dia lukis dibagian tubuh istrinya.

''Kau melampiaskan perasaan besar dalam dirimu dengan melukis tanda, karena kau tahu hal ini tidak melukaiku atau bayi kita. Maksudku...'' Siwon membungkam bibir Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, ''Sayang lebih baik kau memikirkan cara untuk menutupinya saat pesta. Itu tidak akan hilang dalam satu hari.'' Siwon tersenyum puas, mata Kyuhyun melotot lalu dengan cepat menatap tubuhnya di depan cermin. ''Oh my God, ini mengerikan!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

09.00 AM, Pagi itu Donghae baru pulang jaga malam, semalaman pasien tidak ada hentinya datang. Alih-alih anak koass bisa membantunya, para anak muda itu malah membuat pekerjaannya semakin banyak. Akhirnya pagi itu dia pulang dengan wajah lelah, hal itu mengundang rasa khawatir istri dan Ibunya. Tidak biasanya Donghae selelah itu, ini bukan kali pertama dia jaga malam.

''Apa yang terjadi Hae? Kau terlihat begitu lelah, apa semalam kau sama sekali tidak tidur?'' Khawatir Eunhyuk begitu suaminya itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Donghae duduk menyender di sofa, memijat sedikit kepalanya yang sakit. ''Bagaimana bisa tidur, pasien tidak ada hentinya datang malam tadi. Warga satu perumahan kompak terkena keracunan.''

Eomma Choi membuatkan teh hangat untuk putranya, ''Hal seperti itu memang kadang terjadi, kau harus terbiasa.'' Ucap Eomma Choi. Donghae menatap Ibunya, ''Eomma benar, aku tidak masalah dengan banyaknya pasien. Aku hanya dipusingkan dengan anak-anak koass, mereka benar-benar belum kompeten untuk jaga malam.'' Ucapnya, dia jadi ingat dengan masa-masa koass dulu.

''Mereka masih belajar, kau harus bisa mengarahkan mereka dengan benar. Dulu kau juga harus dimarahi setiap hari, kau tidak lupa kan?'' Eomma Choi ingat betul saat putranya itu terus mengeluh setiap hari. Donghae jadi merasa malu, tidak seharusnya dia kesal seperti tadi mengingat dia juga tidak langsung menjadi Dokter handal.

''Sekarang kau makan lalu tidur, nanti siang kau harus ke rumah sakit lagi kan?'' Ujar Eunhyuk, Donghae setuju lalu makan dengan ditemani istrinya. Eunhyuk hanya menemani karena dia sudah sarapan, disela sarapan Donghae teringat pada pesta kakaknya. ''Besok ada pesta di rumah Hyung kan, aku bingung membeli kado apa.'' Ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk jadi ingat jika dia juga belum menyiapkan apa-apa, ''Kau benar Hae, aku sendiri bingung mau memberikan kado apa. Ini ulang tahun mereka yang pertama, jika aku membelikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bayi, aku takut menyinggung mereka.'' Eunhyuk jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya dia sudah memikirkan salah satu kado.

''Bayi? Seharusnya mereka sudah memiliki seorang bayi jika hal itu tidak terjadi. Sebenarnya aku memikirkan hal yang sama, tapi aku tidak ingin membuat mereka teringat kejadian itu lalu sedih. Aku semakin bingung karena mereka sudah memiliki segalanya, hadiah apa yang pantas aku berikan?''

''Bagaimana kalau tiket liburan?'' Usul Eunhyuk. ''Tiket liburan? Hmm... Bukan hal yang buruk.'' Donghae tersenyum, ''Mereka bisa bulan madu yang kesekian kali, Hyungku itu memang butuh liburan.''

''Iya, Siwon Oppa terlalu sibuk bekerja. Aku akan mengurus semuanya, kau tidak perlu khawatir Donghae-ah.''

''Terima kasih Hyuk, kau istri yang terbaik.''

Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia, sikap Donghae semakin hangat terhadapnya belakangan ini. Eunhyuk merasa kalau Donghae mulai menjadi orang yang terbuka, dia tidak lagi menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Hal itu juga disambut bahagia oleh Eomma Choi, Donghae telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Sekarang Donghae bahkan memiliki jiwa humor yang baik seperti Ayahnya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

''Aku tunggu besok pagi, terima kasih.'' Kyuhyun menutup panggilan, dia baru menghubungi orang yang bertugas mengatur pesta besok. Rencananya dia hanya ingin membuat pesta sederhana di halaman belakang rumahnya. Siwon sepenuhnya menyerahkan pesta itu padanya, dia bebas melakukan apapun untuk pesta besok.

''Sayang, kapan kita akan mengambil baju untuk besok?'' Tanya Siwon berjalan ke arahnya.

''Ah, bagaimana kalau nanti sore?''

''Oke.'' Siwon duduk disebelahnya, tangannya memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terganggu, dia hanya fokus dengan ponselnya. Semua orang yang ingin dia undang setuju untuk datang besok, tapi Kyuhyun belum tahu bagaimana reaksi Siwon saat melihat para pria datang ke pestanya.

''Siwon, kau tidak boleh marah saat melihat para tamu yang akan datang besok. Kau sudah janji kalau pesta ini adalah pestaku, aku ingin mengundang semua temanku.''

Siwon melepas pelukannya, dia jadi merasa curiga. ''Jangan bilang kau mengundang banyak teman pria?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Temanku kebanyakan pria, maksudku teman yang sekarang masih dekat. Teman pria ternyata jauh lebih setia kawan dibanding teman wanita.'' Kyuhyun suka sekali menggoda.

Wajah Siwon langsung memerah, ''Bagaimana bisa seorang pria dipercaya, tidak ada pertemanan biasa antara pria dan wanita.'' Dia jadi kesal sendiri.

''Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, faktanya teman priaku lebih banyak membantu saat aku mengalami kesusahan dibanding teman wanitaku ditambah teman pria lebih bisa melindungi. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, pertemanan tidak melihat dari jenis kelamin.''

''Bagaimana jika ada perasaan lebih diantara sahabat?''

Kyuhyun sangat mengerti maksud Siwon. ''Ada satu hal yang tidak pernah aku katakan pada orang lain, bahkan Kibum Eonnie tidak mengetahui ini.''

Nafas Siwon terasa berhenti, hal mengejutkan apa yang akan dia dengar. ''Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan sahabat priamu?''

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Aku pernah jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri.'' Aku Kyuhyun, Siwon terkejut tapi dia langsung bisa menebak siapa pria yang Kyuhyun maksud. ''Apa orang yang kau maksud adalah pria yang aku kenal?''

Kyuhyun menatapnya, ''Iya, kami pernah saling mencintai. Tapi kami lebih memilih persahabatan dibanding perasaan yang lain, kondisi juga yang memaksa kami untuk mengubur perasaan. Apa kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud?''

Siwon tahu dia tidak boleh terbawa suasana, pria itu hanya masa lalu Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun telah menjadi miliknya, tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan lagi. ''Aku tahu pria itu tapi aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Setiap orang pasti memilki kisahnya sendiri, aku senang karena kau mau terbuka padaku.''

''Yah, itu hanya masa lalu. Aku menyerah karena keadaan dan keinginan pria itu, tapi aku tidak menyerah terhadapmu karena aku memiliki kepercayaan kalau kau akan menerima perasaanku. Sejak awal aku tahu kalau kau adalah pria baik, melihat caramu memperlakukanku sekarang... Aku benar-benar bahagia karena aku tidak menyerah terhadapmu.''

''Kyuhyun... Kau pantas mendapatkan semua yang terbaik. Kau benar... Aku telah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda saat bersamamu, aku tidak seperti ini dulu. Aku bisa seperti ini karenamu juga, aku harus berterima kasih padamu juga. Dulu aku hanya pria egois yang mempertahankan sesuatu atas dasar ego semata, aku selalu menempatkan diriku sebagai pengendali.'' Siwon tersenyum mengingat masa lalu, dulu dia tidak ingin melepaskan Kibum semata-mata karena egonya bukan cinta.

''Aku tahu, aku bisa melihat semua itu di matamu. Karena aku menyadari hal itu, itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin menyerah. Sekarang aku senang, kau bisa menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya, kau bisa mengekspresikan semua yang ada di dalam dirimu dengan bebas. Aku ingin kau selalu seperti ini karena aku percaya padamu.''

Siwon jadi merasa terharu sekaligus bersyukur. Kyuhyun, dia yang telah membuka hatinya. Membuka semua pintu dalam hatinya yang selama ini tertutup, tertutup oleh ego Siwon sendiri. Bagaimana dia bersikap tidak adil terhadap dirinya sendiri, dia juga banyak merugikan orang lain termasuk adiknya dan Kibum sebagai orang yang pernah dekat dengannya.

''Terima kasih karena kau masih berada disampingku, tidak meninggalkanku sampai aku sadar atas semua kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Atas semua yang terjadi, aku bersyukur karena memilikimu.'' Siwon memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun, menatap langsung matanya.

''Setiap orang berhak atas kesempatan kedua termasuk dirimu. Terima kasih untuk semua kasih sayang dan kepedulianmu terhadapku, aku merasa beruntung memilikimu dalam hidupku.'' Balas Kyuhyun, keduanya tersenyum lalu berpelukan hangat.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **K** **eesokan Harinya.**

Kibum membawa Changmin ke sebuah tempat sebelum mereka pergi ke pesta. Changmin tidak tahu alasan Kibum membawanya kesebuah jalan di sisi taman kota. Kibum menatap sebuah jalan dengan wajah sedih, tangannya juga memegang seikat bunga mawar merah. Changmin kira bunga itu untuk Kyuhyun tapi sepertinya dugaan Changmin salah.

''Changmin-ah... Disinilah tempat Ibuku mengalami kecelakaan 26 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku hanya anak berusia 2 tahun yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Ayah dan Ibuku.''

Changmin terkejut, refleks dia menatap kearah jalan lalu kembali menatap Kibum, ''Jadi... Jadi disini orangtuamu mengalami kecelakaan?'' Changmin tidak pernah tahu soal itu. Kibum menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, dia tidak ingin wajah sembabnya menjadi pertanyaan semua orang.

''Sebelum tempat ini dibangun taman, tempat ini terkenal sebagai tempat rawan kecelakaan. Kau bisa melihat banyaknya bunga disekitar jalan, taman dibuat untuk mempersempit jalan dengan harapan bisa menghapus kutukan disekitar tempat ini.''

Changmin mengerti kenapa Kibum membawa bunga, sama seperti keluarga korban lainnya dia kesini untuk meletakan bunga. Changmin menepuk pelan bahu istrinya, dia tersenyum untuk menguatkan Kibum. ''Ini sudah menjadi takdir Tuhan, Tuhan menyanyangi orangtuamu untuk itu Tuhan mengambilnya lebih dahulu.''

Kibum tidak begitu merasa kehilangan, selama puluhan tahun dia tinggal dengan keluarga Cho, dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh Eomma dan Appanya sekarang. ''Aku tahu kalau ini jalan yang Tuhan gariskan untukku, Tuhan mengambil orangtua kandungku lalu menggantinya dengan orangtuaku yang sekarang. Eomma dan Appa Cho adalah orangtua terbaik, aku bersyukur memiliki mereka dan memiliki adik seperti Kyuhyun.''

''Kau bilang kejadian itu terjadi saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang pertama, jadi peringatan yang ke 26 terjadi satu minggu yang lalu?'' Changmin jadi bingung karena Kibum baru mengajaknya ke tempat ini sekarang.

''Kecelakaan terjadi memang di hari yang sama dengan ulang tahun Kyuhyun tapi orangtuaku sempat mengalami koma di rumah sakit selama satu minggu sebelum akhirnya meninggal, itulah alasanku datang kemari hari ini. Sangat disayangkan orangtuaku menginginkan kremasi, aku tidak bisa mengunjungi makam mereka. Menurut Eomma, tempat abu orangtuaku disimpan berada di luar kota karena dulu rumah orangtuaku jauh dari rumah keluarga Cho.''

''Sekarang apa kau ingin menyimpan bunga untuk orangtuamu?''

Kibum menatap bunga yang dipegangnya, ''Ibuku menyukai bunga mawar, Eomma yang mengatakan itu padaku. Changmin, aku akan menyimpan ini, walaupun aku tahu besok pagi petugas kebersihan pasti akan membuang bunga ini.''

''Aku ikut denganmu.''

 **\- I Won't Give Up!-**

 **Sunday Night, 07:00 PM.**

Semua persiapan telah selesai, pesta cantik dengan didominasi warna merah dan silver. Halaman belakang rumah disulap menjadi tempat pesta yang indah, indah namun tidak terlihat berlebihan atau glamor. Ini bukan pesta pernikahan ataupun pesta perusahaan, Kyuhyun hanya ingin pesta yang indah dan hangat terutama hanya keluarga dan teman terdekat yang diundang.

 _Halter dress_ merah menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun, gaun dengan kerah yang melingkari leher dan tanpa lengan. Salah satu cara untuk menutupi lehernya atas _perbuatan_ Siwon kemarin malam, ditambah aksen kerut dibagian dada dapat menyamarkan dadanya yang membesar. _Peep toe shoes_ dengan warna senada menambah kesan elegan pada penampilannya.

Siwon sendiri bukan tipe pria yang suka memakai jas apalagi tuxedo, dia sudah bosan dengan setelah yang dipakainya setiap hari untuk bekerja. Dia juga memilih setelah jas berwarna merah dengan dalaman kemeja hitam dan sepatu _oxford_ berwarna gelap. Dengan membuka dua kancing teratas, membuatnya terlihat sexy. Tidak terlihat terlalu formal karena dia tidak menambahkan dasi sebagai aksesoris.

''Padahal aku ingin memakai gaun yang kemarin aku pilih, karena perbuatanmu terpaksa aku memilih gaun ini.'' Kesal Kyuhyun pasalnya dia sudah memilih gaun cantik yang memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Siwon tersenyum geli, ingat dengan perbuatannya sendiri. ''Kau tetap cantik dengan apapun yang kau pakai, lagipula aku tidak rela jika kau memakai gaun yang terbuka.''

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga suka gaun yang dipakainya sekarang, gaun itu dapat menyamarkan sekaligus memperlihatkan bagian tubuh yang diinginkan. Dadanya yang mulai membesar dapat tersamarkan tetapi gaun itu tetap memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya ditambah aksen lace dibagian bawah membuat gaun itu tidak terlihat biasa. Bagian lengan kecil dan mulusnya menjadi bagian yang paling ditonjolkan sekarang.

Kyuhyun sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan semua keluarga dan memberitahukan kabar baik untuk semua orang. Kyuhyun yakin kalau keluarga dan sahabatnya akan ikut bahagia dengan kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan. Orangtua dan mertuanya akan segera memiliki cucu pertama, cucu pertama karena sampai dia mengetahu dirinya berbadan dua, Eunhyuk dan Kibum diketahui belum mengandung sepertinya.

Rasa bahagia sekaligus debaran jantungnya semakin besar tak lama dua buah mobil baru memasuki area rumahnya. Kyuhyun tahu kalau salah satunya adalah mobil Ayahnya, Kyuhyun senang karena orangtuanya datang lebih cepat dari tamu lainnya. Dari parkiran para tamu akan disambut oleh karpet merah yang langsung membawa mereka ke tempat acara.

Fotographer profesional juga disewa untuk mengabadikan semua tamu yang datang saat berjalan disekitar red carpet. Para tamu juga diberi kertas kecil dan bolpoint yang nanti akan mereka pakai untuk menulis doa, harapan atau ucapan untuk pasangan yang berulang tahun, setiap kartu ucapan akan ditempel di dinding yang telah dilukis dengan gambar pohon. Setiap kertas itu akan membentuk pohon layaknya pohon harapan.

''Kyuhyun, Siwon... Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Selamat ulang tahun juga untukmu putriku sayang!'' Eomma Cho memberikan selamat lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian. ''Terima kasih banyak Eomma.'' Balas Siwon. Kyuhyun memeluk Ibunya sedikit lebih lama dari Siwon, ''Eomma, terima kasih banyak.'' Eomma Cho memberikan doanya, doa yang begitu panjang lalu diamini oleh Appa Cho, WonKyu, Paman, Bibi dan Sepupu dari keluarga Appa Cho yang datang.

''Appa terima kasih banyak sudah datang.'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada Ayahnya, Appa Cho hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk dan mendoakan keduanya juga. Kyuhyun juga berpelukan dengan Paman, Bibi dan dua sepupunya.

''Kyuhyun Eonnie sangat terlihat cantik, Eonnie seperti memiliki aura lain yang begitu bersinar.'' Puji Cho Hyun Young, adik sepupunya memuji. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Kau bisa saja Jagiya, kau juga sangat cantik.''

''Youngie benar, Noona sangat cantik.'' Cho Jino, kakak Hyun Young ikut memuji. Kyuhyun rasa ini aura dari Ibu hamil, rasanya banyak aura positif di dalam tubuhnya sekarang, aura yang memancarkan banyak kebahagiaan. Tidak lama Kibum dan Changmin datang, kedatangan mereka semakin membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Kyuhyun memeluk kakaknya lama, dia benar-benar ingin mengatakan semuanya pada Kibum sekarang.

''Eonnie, aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku rindu dipeluk, disuapi, bahkan aku ingin tidur bersamamu seperti dulu.'' Ucapnya membuat semua orang hanya tersenyum geli, Changmin dan Siwon sedikit melotot mendengar kata terakhir Kyuhyun.

''Hey, kalian jangan berpikiran aneh soal tidur bersama. Aku orang yang paling lama tidur dengan Kyuhyun dibanding kau Siwon-ah, aku tahu semua kebiasaan Kyuhyun saat tidur termasuk dia suka...'' Kibum berhenti bicara karena Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya agar diam. ''Eonnie, itu rahasia kita berdua!'' Kesal Kyuhyun, semua orang hanya tertawa.

Siwon dengan posesif memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, melingkarkan kedua tangannya disana. ''Kalian hanya tidur ditempat yang sama sedangkan aku melakukan hal lebih dengannya, aku sama sekali tidak iri denganmu Kibum-ah...'' Balas Siwon tidak mau kalah.

Kibum melipat tangannya di dada, ''Benarkah? Hal lebih apa yang kalian lakukan berdua, pasti tidak sebanyak hal yang aku lakukan dengan Kyuhyun.'' Kibum tidak mau kalah.

''Yak, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Pembicaraan kalian membuat kupingku gatal.'' Ucap Changmin, Kyuhyun menepuk lengannya pelan. ''Kau jangan dengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan Changmin-ah... Aku sendiri merasa geli dengan mereka.'' Semua keluarga hanya tertawa, Siwon dan Kibum tetap tidak mau kalah.

Tidak lama orangtua Siwon datang bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk, suasana semakin ramai dan hangat. Eomma Choi langsung memeluk menantunya, begitu lama Ibu kandung Siwon itu memeluknya dan membisikan banyak doa, Siwon sampai merasa cemburu. ''Eomma... Aku anakmu ingin dipeluk juga.'' Canda Siwon.

''Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun sayang.'' Ucap Eomma Choi pada Kyuhyun, matanya sampai berkaca-kaca terbawa suasana. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak menyukai mertua yang memperlakukannya seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. ''Terima kasih banyak Eommanim, aku sangat bahagia hari ini.''

''Hyung, Kyuhyun, selamat ulang tahun yang pertama, semua doa yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua.'' Donghae mengucapkan selamat lalu berpelukan dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian. ''Terima kasih banyak Donghae.'' Balas Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk juga mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan hadiah darinya dan Donghae. Kyuhyun curiga karena hadiahnya berupa amplop. ''Apa ini, jangan bilang ini tiket?''

Donghae jadi kesal sendiri, ''Tidak perlu bicara dengan keras Kyuhyun-ah, aku jadi malu.'' Eunhyuk hanya tertawa karena Kyuhyun dapat menebak hadiahnya.

''Yak Donghae-ah, jangan bilang kau ingin menyuruh kami bulan madu lagi.'' Ucap Siwon pada adiknya, Donghae menatapnya lalu tertawa. ''Kau pandai menebak Hyung, aku ingin minta ponakan dari kalian.'' Donghae memainkan matanya pada Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, dia semakin tidak sabar memberitahu semua orang.

Tamu mengejutkan datang, senyuman Siwon memudar begitu Seunghyun dan Mino mendekat. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang lalu menyambut kedua sahabatnya, ''Tadinya aku tidak yakin kalian akan datang, terima kasih sudah datang.'' Ucap Kyuhyun begitu dekat. Seunghyun langsung memeluknya, mata Siwon semakin melotot melihatnya, Donghae juga merasa tidak suka melihatnya. Bukan karena cemburu seperti Siwon, menurutnya kurang pantas jika Kyuhyun terlalu dekat dengan pria lain.

''Mino, terima kasih sudah datang. Noona sudah lama tidak melihatmu, kau semakin terlihat tampan dan dewasa.'' Puji Kyuhyun pada Mino, Mino tertawa kecil, ''Noona bisa saja, Noona yang terlihat semakin cantik.''

''Choi Siwon selamat untukmu juga, semua doa terbaik untuk kalian.'' Seunghyun mengajak Siwon bersalaman, Siwon menatapnya lalu menerima uluran tangan Seunghyun.

''Selamat untukmu Kyuhyun, selamat ulang tahun.'' Ucap Seunghyun pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati keduanya lalu berdiri disamping Siwon sambil menggandeng lengan kirinya. ''Terima kasih banyak Seunghyun-ah, kehadiranmu disini membuat pesta ini jauh lebih menyenangkan.'' Seunghyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Seunghyun dan Mino juga tidak lupa menyapa orangtua Kyuhyun, Kibum dan semua tamu yang ada. Eomma Choi baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Seunghyun, sebelumnya dia pernah mendengar cerita soal sahabat Kyuhyun yang satu itu. Eomma Choi tidak heran kenapa reaksi putranya tadi seperti itu, Seunghyun pria yang menarik.

Semua orang ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan kedua pasangan. Pesta yang hanya dihadiri keluarga dan kerabat terdekat tidak mengurangi kemeriahan pesta justru pesta terasa hangat dan penuh kekeluargaan. Ini juga menjadi ajang bagi pasangan untuk bertemu dengan keluarga masing-masing, keluarga yang jarang mereka temui di waktu biasa.

Nyanyian dari penyanyi pop terbaik mengiringi pesta yang berlangsung, semua tamu menikmati setiap acara yang disuguhkan. Tiba saatnya pemotongan kue, semua orang bernyanyi untuk Kyuhyun. Dengan penuh kegembiraan Kyuhyun memotong kue ulang tahunnya. Potongan cake pertama Kyuhyun berikan pada kedua orangtuanya, tanpa orangtuanya dia tidak ada disini. Setelah itu potongan kedua dia berikan untuk suaminya, Choi Siwon.

''Terima kasih atas semua keluarga dan kerabat yang hadir disini. Ditengah kebahagiaan besar yang sedang kita rasakan, ada satu hal yang aku harapkan juga dapat menerima semua kebahagiaan ini juga.'' Ucapan Kyuhyun disambut pertanyaan semua orang, mereka tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

''Sebagai suami dari yang berulang tahun, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas semua kebahagiaan yang telah ia berikan. Di moment spesial kami, di hari jadi pernikahan kami yang pertama ini, dia telah memberikan sebuah hadiah yang tidak ternilai harganya. Hadiah yang juga tidak bisa ditukar dengan apapun di dunia ini.'' Ucapan Siwon semakin membuat tamu kebingungan.

''Apa hal yang kalian maksud sebenarnya, kalian membuat kami semua penasaran.'' Eomma Choi semakin tidak sabar. Siwon saling bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun lalu sama-sama tersenyum. Tiba-tiba layar dibelakang punggung mereka menyala, pandangan semua orang sekarang tertuju pada layar tersebut.

Perlahan potongan demi potongan kenangan yang terjadi selama satu tahun pernikahan mereka terputar di layar. Semua moment indah dan haru yang dapat membuat semua orang iri melihatnya. Dengan cepat WonKyu memasang microfon ditelinga kiri mereka, mereka mulai memperagakan salah satu adegan yang terdapat dalam foto.

Layaknya seorang aktor, mereka dapat dengan mudah melakukan kembali moment yang pernah terjadi pada mereka. Moment saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, moment dimana Kyuhyun menunjukan kertarikan namun Siwon membalasnya dengan keacuhan. Semua orang terlihat kecewa namun adegan berubah saat keduanya berada berjauhan, hanya saling bicara dari telepon, moment saat Kyuhyun tinggal jauh di Nowon. Decakan para tamu semakin keras terdengar.

Moment demi moment terasa terjadi kembali, moment dimana keduanya berjanji untuk kembali bersama sampai moment indah saat mereka memutuskan kembali menikah. Adegan terakhir membuat semua pasang mata histeris, momen indah saat mereka saling memadu kasih bersama. Walaupun adegan ciuman itu hanya akting, bibir mereka bahkan tidak bersentuhan.

Tiba-tiba lampu padam, semua orang menjadi panik dan histeris. Tidak berlangsung lama, lampu-lampu kecil disekitar kolam renang dan dinding menyala, menyala dengan warna merah yang indah. Layar berganti dengan video yang berisi janin kecil yang berada di dalam rahim seseorang. Seketika itu airmata kedua orangtua masing-masing tumpah, mereka langsung tahu apa arti dari video tersebut. Tidak lama lampu menyala terang seperti semula, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan orangtua mereka berdua.

''Selamat, kalian akan menjadi kakek dan nenek.'' Ucap keduanya pada kedua orangtua. Eomma Choi dan Cho semakin menangis dan memeluk keduanya, kedua Appa ikut menangis dan saling merangkul. Semua tamu ikut terharu bahkan Kibum tidak kuasa menangis sambil menatap layar yang masih menampilkan gambar calon keponakannya.

''Chwang... Adikku, dia akhirnya mendapatkan penggantinya. Aku...'' Kibum tidak kuasa menahan dirinya, ''Aku sangat bahagia.'' Kibum memeluk erat suaminya. Donghae merangkul istrinya, terpancar raut kegembiraan dari wajah adik kandung Siwon itu. Sekarang kedua Eomma memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ikut menangis di pelukan keduanya.

Appa Cho menepuk bahu Siwon, ''Selamat Nak, dan terima kasih banyak.'' Ucapnya, Siwon tersenyum bahagia lalu memeluk mertuanya. Appa Choi sendiri terlihat bangga pada putranya, putranya telah banyak berubah. Perubahan yang jauh lebih baik dan Appa Choi tahu semua itu berkat menantu cantiknya. Seunghyun dan Mino sama-sama tersenyum dan ikut merasa bahagia atas apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Yeee sampai part kemarin, ff ini udah nyampe 1k+ review dan 50k+ viewers hehehe Thanks untuk semuanya, tanpa pembaca ff ini tidak akan sampai sepanjang ini, kelanjutan ff ini juga tergantung minat pembaca dan kebutuhan cerita. Jadi kapan ff ini berakhir, semuanya ada di tangan kalian, hehehe**

 **Maaf banget lama update, sebulan ini cukup sibuk bahkan nengokin yang mau comeback juga jarang. Sukses comeback dan ultahnya, yah walaupun engga ada si love Kyukyu huhuhu kangen banget kamu...**

 **Pengen banget update ff lain tapi gimana ya ff satu ini aja susah buat update, sepertinya ga seproduktif dulu ya hehehe Dulu 2012-2014 masih aktif-aktifnya nulis, tiap hari ada aja yang update. Harap dimaklum ya, faktor U dan kesibukan lol**

 **Hampir lupa Happy Anniversary WonKyu, tanggal 13 kemarin benar-benar lupa buat ngucapin. Langgeng dan ceper-cepet bisa bersama lagi yah kesayanganku...**

 **171017, 7520 word.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Author's POV-**

Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, membaca semua kartu ucapan yang ditulis oleh semua keluarga. Kebanyakan membuatnya terharu, ada juga yang membuatnya tertawa. Dia juga merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan dari Ibunya, Kibum dan Seunghyun. Yah tidak salah jika nama Seunghyun disebut, mereka telah bersahabat selama 12 tahun. Walaupun sempat lama tidak bertemu, persahabatan mereka tetap terjalin baik.

''Aku pikir dia hanya memiliki sisi humoris ternyata dia juga melankolis.'' Ucap Siwon merajuk pada apa yang dilihatnya pada diri Seunghyun saat showcase waktu itu. Kyuhyun menatapnya, ''Setiap orang pasti memiliki dua sisi itu, tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu.'' Ucapnya sedikit kesal.

Siwon tidak ingin berdebat, lagipula tidak ada kata-kata Seunghyun yang berlebihan. Dan yang terpenting dia harus tetap menjaga mood istrinya, Kyuhyun mulai memiliki emosi yang tidak terduga. Siwon mencoba menikmatinya karena itu bagian dari proses kehamilan. Setelah membaca semua kartu ucapan, Kyuhyun menyimpannya dilaci bawah dalam lemari.

''Sayang, kapan kita akan USG lagi?'' Tanya Siwon, jujur dia begitu ingin melihat janin yang akan menjadi anaknya secara langsung bukan hanya foto atau video.

''Dokter bilang aku bisa kembali 3 minggu lagi, itu artinya saat usia kandungan 10 minggu. Tapi sebenarnya jika kita mau USG lagi tidak masalah, tidak berbahaya.'' Jawab Kyuhyun.

''Tapi Sayang, aku dengar USG terlalu sering juga tidak baik. Aku pernah mendengar itu dari salah satu teman, tapi entahlah aku ragu dengan pernyataan seperti itu.'' Siwon tentu khawatir dengan issue yang banyak berkembang di masyarakat.

''Menurut Dokter itu tidak berbahaya karena USG dan rontgen berbeda. Yang berbahaya itu sinar X yang digunakan untuk foto rontgen sedangkan USG menggunakan pantulan ultrasound. Tapi untuk kehamilan normal, Dokter tidak menyarankan melakukan banyak USG, cukup 3 kali.'' Jelas Kyuhyun, untunglah dia sempat bertanya soal itu pada Dokter kandungannya.

''Kalau begitu aku jadi lega, tapi aku rasanya tidak siap untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi kita.''

''Siwon, jenis kelamin bayi mulai terlihat saat berusia 19-21 minggu, masih sangat lama. Tapi kita mulai bisa mendengar denyut jantung bayi kita.'' Kyuhyun benar-benar excited begitupun dengan Siwon, mereka sama-sama tidak sabar menunggu anak pertama mereka lahir.

Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu, dia jadi merasa bersalah pada anaknya sendiri. ''Siwon aku harap kau bisa mengerti, kita tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti kemarin lagi.'' Sesal Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak mengerti, ''Hal apa yang kita lakukan? Ah aku tahu... Apa hal yang kita lakukan berbahaya walaupun dengan pengaman?''

Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah, ''Menurut Dokter hal itu tergolong aman untuk kehamilan yang normal tapi aku mempunyai riwayat keguguran. Puji Tuhan aku tidak mengalami apapun setelah kita melakukannya. Pengaman hal yang wajib, mengingat cairanmu bisa memicu kontraksi dini.''

''Ya Tuhan... Maafkan aku, aku jadi merasa bersalah.'' Sesal Siwon, Kyuhyun tersenyum karena bukan hanya Siwon yang menginginkannya, dia juga menginginkan hal itu. ''Mulai sekarang akan lebih baik jika kita menekan keinginan kita, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena aku juga menginginkan itu.'' Hibur Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum dan merasa lebih lega.

Siwon tidak bisa membantah kalau istrinya tampak semakin bersinar sekarang, semakin sexy dan cantik. Tidak heran saat pesta banyak yang terpesona dan memuji kecantikannya walaupun dia hanya memakai gaun sederhana dan riasan yang ringan. Anehnya gairah Kyuhyun pada make up atau yang berbau kecantikan justru menurun, dia juga mengeluh kulit wajahnya sedikit kering.

Kyuhyun mulai merasa lelah, sudah hampir jam 10 malam. ''Ayo kita tidur, aku sudah mengantuk.'' Kyuhyun mundur lalu berbaring ditempatnya, Siwon melirik pada jam dinding. Dia belum merasa mengantuk tapi jika dia tidak ikut tidur, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tidur. ''Baiklah, ayo kita tidur.'' Siwon berbaring ditempatnya setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu, hanya lampu tidur yang masih menyala.

''Apa kau sudah mengantuk?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, pasalnya Siwon tidak pernah tidur cepat. Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu mencium keningnya, ''Belum terlalu tapi jika dibaringkan pasti tidur.'' Jawab Siwon lalu pria itu memeluk istrinya dari samping. Kyuhyun otomatis memeluk dada bidangnya, tubuhnya seakan sudah diatur untuk melakukan itu.

Baru 5 menit Kyuhyun sudah tidur, Siwon bahkan belum mencoba untuk tidur. Siwon menatap wajahnya, memperhatikan bagaimana istrinya tidur. Wajah itu begitu membuatnya terpesona, dia jadi merasa bodoh tak kala dulu membenci wajah itu. Jangankan memperhatikannya saat tidur, saat dipeluk saja Siwon merasa kesal. ''Terima kasih banyak, Kyuhyun-ah.'' Siwon mencium lagi keningnya sebelum menutup mata.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

06.00 AM, jam 6 pagi Kyuhyun sudah terjaga, tidur lebih cepat membuatnya bangun lebih cepat juga. Tenggorokan Kyuhyun terasa kering, hal pertama yang dicarinya adalah air minum. Meneguk satu gelas sedang air putih yang memang selalu dia sediakan sebelum tidur, kadang saat terbangun di malam hari juga dia sering merasa haus. Melirik jam yang menunjukan jika hari masih terlalu pagi bahkan langit diluar masih gelap.

''Selamat pagi.'' Tersenyum pada Siwon yang masih tidur nyenyak, lalu dia turun dari tempat tidur. Tidurnya cukup nyenyak ditambah dia tidur selama 8 jam, tubuhnya bangun dengan segar. Naik ke atas sofa di depan bow windows, menatap langit yang mengintip dibalik gerai gorden. Kyuhyun sangat ingin melihat sunrise, berharap pagi ini dia dapat melihatnya.

''Sepertinya aku tidak akan melihat sunrise, cuaca hari ini sedikit mendung.'' Desah kecewa Kyuhyun, udara memang terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Mendekati musim dingin, hujan mulai sering turun belakangan ini. Karena Siwon masih tidur, Kyuhyun memilih turun ke lantai bawah. Ahjumma Kim terlihat sudah bangun dan tengah menyapu di halaman belakang, karena masih pagi, suara sapunya sampai terdengar ke dapur.

Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun cari adalah buah. Buah apa saja pasti dia makan pada pagi hari, sebelum sarapan atau makan berat. Biasanya peer dan apel sebagai pilihan, buah yang tidak terlalu manis ataupun asam. Duduk di meja makan, Kyuhyun memakan buahnya dengan santai. Ahjumma yang telah selesai menyapu terkejut melihat majikannya sudah duduk di meja makan.

''Selamat pagi Nyonya.'' Sapa Ahjumma. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Selamat pagi juga, Ahjumma.'' Kyuhyun sangat ceria, Ahjumma senang melihatnya.

''Nyonya ingin sarapan apa pagi ini, saya bisa buatkan menu yang Nyonya inginkan.''

''Apa saja yang ada Ahjumma, tidak ada menu khusus yang sangat aku inginkan sekarang.''

''Baik, Nyonya.''

Setelah selesai dengan buahnya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ruang olahraga. Dia rindu dengan peralatan olahraga, sudah lama dia tidak olahraga. Siwon sendiri sepertinya jarang olahraga belakangan ini, dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

''Perutku pernah sangat sakit saat olahraga terakhir kali, Sayang saat itu kau sudah ada di perut Mommy kan?'' Kyuhyun bicara pada perutnya, ingat dengan apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Dokter tidak melarang olahraga hanya saja disesuaikan dengan kondisi yang itu artinya olahraga terlalu berat tidak diijinkan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk lari pagi di halaman belakang, tidak benar-benar lari hanya jalan dengan sedikit cepat. Walaupun udara pagi cukup dingin tidak menghalanginya, berkeringat saat pagi hari itu bagus. Hanya mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 3 putaran lalu berhenti dan duduk di tangga teras. Olahraga pagi ternyata menyenangkan, tubuhnya mulai panas melawan hawa dingin.

''Sayang!'' Siwon tiba-tiba datang, menoleh kebelakang lalu Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat suaminya. ''Selamat pagi my husband.'' Ucapnya manis. Siwon geleng-geleng, istrinya sudah berkeringat padahal baru jam 7 pagi. Dia sudah terkejut saat tidak menemukan istrinya di tempat tidur dan sekarang dia menemukan istrinya duduk di depan kolam renang dengan berkeringat.

''Kau olahraga?'' Tanya Siwon duduk disebelahnya. ''Hanya jalan disekitar kolam.'' Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengelap keringatnya. Siwon menatapnya, jelas sekali dia mempertanyakan alasan istrinya olahraga sendiri tanpa pengawasan. Kyuhyun memang bukan anak kecil, dia sudah dewasa dan tahu apa yang tidak boleh dia lakukan.

''Sayang, aku akan mandi lalu kita sarapan.'' Kyuhyun berdiri, mencium sebentar pipi suaminya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Siwon menatap punggungnya sebentar lalu dia mengikuti olahraga yang istrinya lakukan tadi. Kyuhyun sebenarnya belum masuk jauh, dia melihat dari pintu sambil tersenyum.

08.00 AM, keduanya sarapan seperti biasa. Pagi yang menyenangkan saat Siwon melihat istrinya yang nampak ceria dan bersemangat, Siwon kira Kyuhyun akan manja atau lemah dikehamilan pertamanya. Namun hal itu berubah saat istrinya berlari ke arah kamar mandi, refleks Siwon ikut berdiri dan mengejar. She is vomit! Yah, Kyuhyun terpaksa mengeluarkan isi perutnya di toilet.

''Ya Tuhan...'' Dengan sigap Siwon merangkulnya, membantu Kyuhyun untuk lebih banyak mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Yang Siwon utamakan adalah kenyamanan, jika isi perut keluar, masih bisa diisi lagi.

''Hiks.'' Kyuhyun sedikit menangis, muntah itu menyakitkan. Perut akan terasa sakit sama seperti saat kita batuk, terjadi tekanan di dalam perut yang membuatnya terasa sakit. ''Sayang.'' Siwon semakin merangkulnya, berusaha menguatkan. Pada akhirnya apa yang sudah Kyuhyun makan harus terbuang.

''Sudah baikan?'' Siwon membantu mengusap bibir istrinya yang basah oleh air dengan tissue. Kyuhyun sudah sedikit lebih baik, tanpa merasakan mual yang panjang, dia langsung muntah. ''Aku baik-baik saja.'' Ucap Kyuhyun lemah, Siwon menatapnya lalu tersenyum. ''Kau yang terbaik, kau calon Ibu yang kuat Sayang!'' Hibur Siwon, Kyuhyun malah merasa sedih lalu memeluknya.

''Aku bahagia karena bisa merasakan morning sickness.'' Ucap Kyuhyun, mengejutkan karena biasanya orang akan membenci hal tersebut. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengelus punggungnya, ''Kau yang terbaik.'' Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, ''Siwon, jika aku muntah aku akan mencoba makan lebih banyak lagi. Aku bahagia merasakan ini, ini adalah kenikmatan bagi seorang wanita.''

Mendengar itu Siwon tidak bisa untuk tidak mencintainya. ''Dan aku akan bekerja lebih keras untukmu dan Baby kita. Aku tidak akan membiarkan istri dan anakku kekurangan apapun.'' Janji Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, semua rasa tidak nyamannya tidak lebih kuat dari rasa bahagianya sekarang.

Kyuhyun mencoba kembali makan, menekan rasa tidak nyaman dalam perutnya, dia terus mencoba memasukan apapun ke dalam purutnya. Hanya 1 menit setelah pancake itu masuk, Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya lagi. Walaupun kebanyakan hanya air liur yang keluar, Kyuhyun rasa ada sedikit makanan yang masuk. Dia terus mencobanya tidak peduli berapa kali dia coba keluarkan.

Hal menyiksa lainnya saat dia harus menghabiskan susunya. Dia tidak ada masalah dengan susu sebelumnya, selain susu dia juga menyukai cappucino. ''Aku sangat suka susu cokelat sebelumnya.'' Kyuhyun menatap gelas susunya dan Siwon bergantian. Siwon tidak tahu harus membantu apa jika urusan makanan atau minuman. ''Semangat, sayang!'' Dia hanya bisa memberi semangat.

Saat dicium, susu itu tidak beraroma menyengat. Begitu dicoba, rasanya enak seperti rasa es krim cokelat, dan saat coba diminum satu teguk... Semua rasa berubah menjadi rasa mual. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dia sudah panik dan mencoba keras mengalihkan rasa mualnya. Jika membuka mulut, kemungkinan dia akan memuntahkannya lagi. Siwon ikut panik, dia terus memberi semangat seakan Kyuhyun sedang mengikuti lomba.

2 jam berlalu setelah perjuangan Kyuhyun untuk sarapan. Sekarang dia berbaring di kamarnya, badannya lemas sampai dia tidak bisa pergi mengajar. Siwon sangat ingin menemani tapi dia sudah memiliki janji rapat yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Kyuhyun sendiri memaksa agar Siwon tetap bekerja dan tidak usah cemas karena ada Ahjumma yang menjaganya.

''Ahjumma... Sejujurnya fisikku cukup kuat untuk beraktifitas hanya saja jika urusan makanan... Sebelumnya aku tidak merasa mual tapi saat makanan itu masuk rasanya langsung ingin mengeluarkannya lagi. Aku hanya bisa makan buah sekarang.'' Adu Kyuhyun, bahkan dia tidak merasa lelah saat olahraga tadi.

Ahjumma yang sedang mengupas apel menatap Kyuhyun, ''Mungkin karena buah memiliki rasa asam yang bisa mengurangi rasa mual. Tapi Nyonya harus tetap makan berat, asupan gizi tidak cukup dari buah saja.''

''Yah, aku tahu. Dokter sudah mengatakan padaku jika berat badanku harus naik setiap bulan. Yang membuatku tidak tahan, perutku terasa sangat sakit saat muntah. Aku tahu hal ini terjadi pada semua orang bahkan saat muntah atau batuk dalam kondisi tidak hamil saja pasti terasa sakit. Tapi sekarang rasanya jauh lebih sakit.''

''Itu karena rahim Nyonya tengah terus berkembang, rahim membesar dan tekanan di dalam semakin tinggi. Ditambah sugesti kita yang mengatakan jika akan terjadi sesuatu pada bayi karena rasa sakit itu justru hal itu membuatnya semakin sakit.''

Kyuhyun jadi kagum pada Ahjumma, ''Ahjumma... Ahjumma sangat pandai dan mengerti soal kehamilan.'' Ahjumma jadi tersenyum malu, ''Nyonya bisa saja, itu karena pengalaman. Saya punya 5 anak di kampung halaman bahkan saya juga sudah punya satu cucu.''

''Ahjumma sangat hebat, bisa melahirkan 5 orang anak itu sangat luar biasa. Aku jadi berpikir untuk segera memiliki anak kedua setelah bayiku nanti lahir. Bagaimana pun aku sudah 27 tahun, aku ingin memiliki lebih dari satu anak saat berumur 30 tahun.''

''Nyonya masih muda, lebih dari dua anak saja masih bisa Nyonya dapatkan. Sangat disayangkan dua putri saya sudah dipanggil Tuhan, mereka meninggal saat masih kecil. Sekarang hanya tersisi 3 orang anak, satu diantaranya sudah menikah.''

Kyuhyun terkejut, fakta baru soal Ahjumma Kim terungkap. Selama ini dia tidak begitu tahu soal keluarganya, bagaimana pun dia baru mengenal Ahjumma selama 1 tahun terakhir. Ahjumma Kim telah bekerja untuk keluarga Choi sejak Siwon masih anak-anak dan akhirnya ikut dengan Siwon saat pria itu menikah.

Kyuhyun berpikir jika cobaan yang datang padanya tidak lebih berat dari cobaan yang dialami Ahjumma, dulu Tuhan mengambil anaknya dalam kandungan sedangkan Ahjumma harus kehilangan saat anaknya sudah terlahir ke dunia. Takdir Tuhan tidak ada yang pernah tahu. Semua musibah, kecelakaan dan hal buruk kadang kali datang dengan tidak terduga tanpa diinginkan.

''Nyonya kenapa terlihat sedih, masa itu sudah saya lewati dengan baik. Sekarang saya bahagia dengan anak dan cucu saya ditambah Tuan dan Nyonya yang dengan senang hati saya layani.''

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu emosional, dia tidak mudah menangis sebelumnya. ''Astaga, aku tiba-tiba ingin menangis.'' Kyuhyun mengusap matanya, ''Ahjumma harus sering pulang kampung, Ahjumma bisa 2 kali pulang dalam sebulan. Apa Ahjumma tidak pernah berpikir untuk membawa anak-anak Ahjumma tinggal di Seoul?''

''Ahjumma ingin pulang sering tapi Ahjumma tidak bisa meninggalkan Nyonya terlalu sering apalagi sekarang Nyonya sedang hamil. Libur saat hari raya sudah cukup untuk Ahjumma, apalagi anak-anak Ahjumma sudah dewasa semua. Ahjumma ingin anak-anak tinggal di Seoul tapi mau kerja apa mereka jika tinggal di kota besar, pendidikan mereka tidak tinggi.''

''Kan bisa bekerja di perusahaan Siwon, Siwon bisa saja mengusahakan itu walaupun mungkin hanya sebagai office boy. Tapi itu bukan pekerjaan hina kan, justru pekerjaan seperti itu sangat mulia karena membantu pekerjaan orang lain agar lebih mudah.''

''Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya Nyonya, kapan-kapan saya akan membicarakannya dengan anak-anak.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mulai memakan buah yang telah Ahjumma kupas sesekali membalas chat di ponselnya. Siwon terus saja menanyakan kondisinya dan meminta istirahat, Kyuhyun sampai harus mengirim foto padanya karena mereka tidak bisa melakukan panggilan video saat Siwon sedang bersama kliennya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Hyundai Department Store.**

Eomma Choi dan Eunhyuk pergi belanja bersama, sepanjang jalan Eomma Choi hanya membicarakan soal calon cucunya. Eomma Choi ingin membeli peralatan bayi, untuk itu Eomma Choi mengajak Eunhyuk pergi untuk memilih. Walaupun masih terlalu awal untuk belanja, Eomma Choi tetap ingin mencari barang-barang lucu untuk cucunya. Eunhyuk jadi ingin cepat memiliki anak jika saja dia tidak ingat kalau dia dan Donghae memang menunda untuk punya momongan.

''Eomma lebih baik kita memilih warna netral, kita kan belum tahu jenis kelaminnya apa.'' Saran Eunhyuk karena sejak tadi Eomma Choi memilih warna biru. ''Biru termasuk warna netral Hyuk, tapi Eomma memiliki feeling jika anak Siwon berjenis kelamin laki-laki.'' Ucap Eomma Choi yakin. Eunhyuk rasa mungkin feeling Eomma Choi benar karena dua anaknya berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

''Kau tahu, sudah sejak lama Eomma ingin pergi belanja dengan seorang putri, sebelum kau menikah dengan Donghae, Eomma tidak bisa pergi belanja dengan Kyuhyun. Kau kan tahu bagaimana rumah tangganya dulu ditambah dia sibuk bekerja. Eomma senang bisa pergi bersama denganmu.''

Eunhyuk jadi merasa terharu dan bahagia, ''Aku juga senang pergi dengan Eommanim, jujur saja jika Ibuku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk sekedar pergi bersama seperti ini.''

Eomma Choi tersenyum, ''Eomma ingin kau mengerti perasaan Eomma sekarang, Eomma begitu bahagia dan tidak sabar dengan cucu pertama. Eomma tidak ingin kau merasa jika Eomma berlebihan atau tidak adil terhadapmu, Eomma akan melakukan hal yang sama jika kau hamil nanti. Kau bisa bilang jika kau merasa keberatan Hyuk.''

''Astaga Eommanim, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Aku bahagia dan menanti keponakanku lahir, dan aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan apa yang Eommanim lakukan. Aku dapat mengerti, memahami dan ikut merasakannya. Jangan merasa canggung atau sungkan meminta bantuan dariku.''

''Eomma lega mendengarnya, terima kasih banyak Eunhyuk. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita lihat kesana.'' Ajak Eomma Choi menunjuk tempat tidur bayi, Eunhyuk hanya mengikuti kemana pun Eomma Choi ingin pergi.

Lain dengan Eomma Choi, Ibu kandung Kyuhyun justru tengah mencari rumah sakit dan dokter terbaik untuk menangani putrinya. Dia membuka percakapan dengan teman-teman seusianya, teman-temannya yang sudah memiliki cucu. Banyak rekomendasi dari teman-temannya dari rumah sakit terdekat sampai terjauh dari rumah Siwon. Sekitar 10 rumah sakit dengan dokter berbeda yang masuk di daftar.

''Kyuhyun itu sangat tidak berpengalaman, membedakan kontraksi dan gerakan bayi saja dia pasti tidak akan bisa. Aku harus mendaftarkan dia di kelas kehamilan sekaligus kelas yoga.'' Eomma Cho mencari rekomendasi lainnya, siang itu wanita paruh baya itu hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sementara Siwon baru keluar dari ruang rapat, hal pertama yang dia lakukan mengirim pesan pada istrinya. Tidak peduli semua karyawan menatap padanya dan memberikan hormat, dia terus sibuk dengan ponselnya dan sesekali tersenyum jika matanya sedang tidak menatap layar. Asistennya hanya berjalan dibelakang dengan membawa berkas, mengikuti majikannya dari belakang.

''Sekretaris Kang, aku akan makan siang di rumah dan mungkin akan kembali sedikit terlambat. Semua jadwal tolong dimundurkan satu jam sampai aku kembali.'' Perintah Siwon, sekretarisnya melihat jadwal Siwon hari itu lalu setuju karena tidak ada jadwal yang terlalu penting. ''Baik, Sajangnim.''

Siwon bersiap pulang, dia sedikit kesal karena istrinya tidak membalas atau menjawab panggilannya. Siwon buru-buru naik ke dalam mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah. Sementara Kyuhyun masih terlelap tidur sejak 1 jam yang lalu, ponselnya ia letakan diatas bantal Siwon. Ahjumma baru akan membangunkan untuk makan siang saat Siwon tiba, Ahjumma akhirnya membuka pintu untuknya. ''Tuan?'' Ahjumma sedikit aneh.

''Mana Kyuhyun, Ahjumma?'' Tanya Siwon sambil masuk, Ahjumma sedikit tersenyum sebelum menjawab. ''Nyonya sedang tidur, baru saja Ahjumma ingin membangunkannya untuk makan siang.'' Jawab Ahjumma. ''Biar aku yang membangunkannya.'' Siwon naik ke lantai atas, Ahjumma kembali tersenyum karena tahu kalau majikannya pulang untuk istrinya.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar, Kyuhyun terlihat sudah bangun dan sedang menatap ponselnya. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu saat Siwon masuk, ''Siwon, kau sudah pulang? Baru saja aku akan membalas.'' Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit serak khas bangun tidur. Siwon mendekat lalu duduk disisi tempat tidur, ''Sudah bangun?'' Siwon memegang tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum walaupun kepalanya sakit karena tidak biasa tidur siang, ''Ini... Ini baru jam 12 kan?'' Dia jadi bingung sendiri melihat Siwon sudah pulang. Siwon tersenyum melihat kebingungan istrinya, ''Aku pulang untuk makan siang denganmu.'' Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ''Tidak biasanya kau makan di rumah, tapi aku senang.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum, Siwon jadi gemas melihatnya.

''Kau mau makan apa Sayang? Apa ada makanan yang kau ingin makan sekarang?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir, ''Apapun Sayang, asal makan denganmu.'' Kyuhyun memeluknya manja. Siwon malah tertawa, ''Aku jadi malas kembali ke kantor kalau begini.'' Siwon terkekeh. Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, ''Ayo kita makan, kau harus kembali ke kantor kan.''

Nafsu makan Kyuhyun sedikit membaik saat makan siang, dia hanya memilih memakan sayur dibanding ayam atau ikan. Sayur pun dia tidak mengambil banyak sayurannya, hanya airnya saja. Siwon menatap piring Kyuhyun, ''Tidak dengan ayamnya? Biasanya kau suka paha ayam, Sayang.'' Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, ''Aku sedang tidak ingin makan Ayam kecuali Ayam pedas di restoran Bibi Song.''

''Ayam pedas? Ah... Restoran favoritemu itu? Kapan-kapan kita kesana, kau boleh mengajak Seunghyun dan Mino.'' Ucapan Siwon mengejutkan Kyuhyun. ''Benarkah? Tumben sekali kau mengijinkanku pergi bersama mereka berdua.'' Tentu Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Siwon hanya tersenyum, ''Kenapa tidak, mereka teman yang baik untukmu. Tapi jangan memesan yang terlalu pedas, nanti kau diare.''

''Iya, Sayang.''

Tidak lama setelah makan siang, Siwon harus kembali ke kantor. Dia tidak akan pergi jika tidak ada rapat, jika hanya menandatangani berkas kan asistennya bisa membawa berkas itu padanya atau dikerjakan besok jika tidak mendesak. Jika sudah bersama istrinya, dia selalu malas melakukan apapun. Rasanya hanya ingin berduaan, mengobrol banyak hal sampai merangkulnya, lalu mengerjakan apa saja yang mereka suka.

''Sudah mau pergi?'' Tanya Kyuhyun begitu Siwon memakai jasnya, Siwon menatapnya lalu mencium keningnya. ''Aku akan pulang cepat.'' Janji Siwon. Kyuhyun mencoba mengerti lagipula saat akhir pekan mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. ''Besok aku akan masuk kerja juga, akhir pekan kita pergi ke rumah Eommanim bagaimana?''

''Ide bagus Sayang, kita beri Eomma kejutan.'' Siwon setuju dan senang karena Kyuhyun ingin mengunjungi orangtuanya, itu artinya Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi orangtuanya terutama Ibunya. ''Aku pergi sekarang, banyak istirahat ya Sayang tapi jangan banyak tidur juga.'' Pamit Siwon sedikit bercanda, Kyuhyun memukul dadanya sambil tersenyum.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Saturday, Seoul Center Hospital.**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah sakit, ini kali pertama Siwon menemani istrinya check up. Mereka pergi rumah sakit tempat Donghae bekerja, setelah sebelumnya Kyuhyun menolak semua rumah sakit pilihan Ibunya. Bukan karena rumah sakit itu tidak bagus, hanya saja pilihan Ibunya terlalu jauh. Lagipula rumah sakit yang Kyuhyun pilih adalah rumah sakit besar yang sudah terjamin kualitasnya.

Saat melewati koridor yang menuju ke poli kandungan, mereka melihat Donghae. Donghae terlihat tengah bicara dengan Dokter lain, terlihat mereka tengah membicarakan hal yang serius. Donghae benar-benar terlihat seperti Dokter dengan pakaian putihnya, dia juga terlihat cocok dan tampan memakainya.

''Dengan pakaian putih itu ternyata adikmu itu sangat tampan ya, dia pria idaman.'' Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikan Donghae, Siwon menoleh cepat saat mendengar pujian istrinya untuk Donghae. ''Tidak ada yang jelek di keluargaku terutama aku yang paling tampan. Ayahku juga tampan, kami keluarga tampan.'' Siwon percaya diri.

''Iya aku tahu itu tapi ketampanan adikmu itu berbeda, aku tahu kalau kau lebih tampan darinya tapi aura Donghae lebih kuat. Sometimes dia bisa terlihat cool dan dewasa tapi kadang dia terlihat kekanakan dan polos. Sekalipun lawakannya tidak lucu, kita tetap tertawa saat melihat ekspresinya.'' Puji Kyuhyun habis-habisan, Siwon jadi merasa panas.

''Jadi suamimu ini tidak memiliki aura yang kuat, tapi sayang auraku yang lemah ini telah menjeratmu. Buktinya kau menyukaiku dibanding pria beraura kuat itu.'' Tunjuk Siwon ke arah Donghae, Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin tertawa keras karena berhasil memancing Siwon.

Dia menahan tawanya, ''Sepertinya aku telah dibutakan oleh ketampananmu, seperti yang aku bilang kalau ketampananmu lebih tinggi dari Donghae.'' Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala, Siwon jadi kesal lalu berjalan lebih dulu. ''Hey, jangan marah.'' Kyuhyun berniat mengejar tapi Donghae terebih dahulu memanggilnya. ''Kyuhyun?'' Pria itu berjalan mendekat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Donghae, ''Hy, kau terlihat gagah dengan pakaian itu.'' Puji Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya tersenyum lalu memperhatikan sekitar. ''Kau kesini sendiri?'' Tanyanya, tentu dia mencari kakaknya.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, ''Aku kesini dengan calon Ayah pemarah.'' Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah Siwon, Donghae menatap kearah yang Kyuhyun tunjuk lalu tersenyum. ''Dia marah kenapa, Kyu?'' Donghae tersenyum geli, sekarang Siwon duduk dibangku di ujung lorong.

''Entahlah... Kadang dia memang seperti itu, marah tidak jelas.'' Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu walaupun jelas jika dia terlihat bahagia walaupun suaminya marah. Donghae merasa tenang dan lega melihatnya, dia bahagia melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Dalam kondisi seperti ini saja Kyuhyun tetap terlihat bahagia, apa ini karena dia hamil?

''Ah iya, kau kesini untuk check up kan? Apa kau ada janji dengan Dokter Park?'' Tanya Donghae kemudian. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon, ''Sebenarnya ini bukan waktu untuk check up tapi Siwon memaksa ingin kesini. Dia tidak puas dengan hanya melihat hasil print outnya.''

''Oh begitu, Hyungku pasti ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Kau memilih Dokter yang benar, Dokter Park yang terbaik disini. Aku cukup mengenalnya, beliau salah satu senior yang baik.''

''Aku senang mendengarnya, jika Dokter Park tahu kalau aku adalah kakak iparmu pasti beliau akan memperlakukanku lebih baik.''

Donghae menggelengkan kepala, ''Dokter Park adalah Dokter yang profesional Kyuhyun-ah.''

Dari jauh Siwon melihat Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengobrol, dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Donghae dan Kyuhyun berhenti bicara begitu Siwon dekat dengan mereka. Donghae langsung menyapa kakaknya, ''Hyung, senang melihatmu disini.'' Ucapnya ramah, hati Siwon masih kesal tapi dia tahu kalau Donghae tidak salah.

''Kau terlihat seperti Dokter sungguhan jika kita bertemu disini, auramu luar biasa.'' Ucap Siwon menyindir, Donghae malah merasa aneh mendengar ucapan Hyungnya. ''Kau bisa saja Hyung, Kyuhyun banyak cerita tentangmu.'' Balas Donghae. Sekarang Siwon menatap istrinya, dia pikir Kyuhyun mengatakan soal pembicaraan mereka tentang siapa yang lebih tampan dan aura siapa yang lebih kuat.

''Bisa kita pergi sekarang, sekarang sudah masuk waktu janjiku dengan Dokter.'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada kedua pria di depannya.

''Kalau begitu, ayo aku antar ke ruangannya.'' Ucap Donghae lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Siwon lalu mengajaknya jalan. Siwon jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang sejak tadi keduanya bicarakan?

''Aku sangat mencintaimu, suamiku yang tampan dan pemarah.'' Bisik Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya, ''Pemarah? Kau yang suka memancing amarahku, Choi Kyuhyun.'' Siwon sekarang tahu kalau istrinya tadi hanya menggoda. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, tidak mungkin dia tertawa keras mengingat mereka sekarang berada di rumah sakit.

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam ruangan Dokter setelah pasien sebelumnya keluar. Dokter wanita yang masih terlihat muda diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu merasa heran saat Donghae ikut masuk ke dalam ruangannya. ''Dokter Choi?'' Lalu dia menatap pada Kyuhyun, ''Jadi Nyonya ini adalah istrimu, astaga!'' Dokter Park salah paham.

Donghae dan Siwon bertatapan, terlihat Hyungnya sudah berwajah masam mendengar ucapan Dokter Park. Kyuhyun malah ingin tertawa jika tidak ingat tadi Siwon marah padanya, suaminya sangat sensitif belakangan ini. Walaupun begitu Donghae jadi ingin tertawa karena dianggap suami dari kakak iparnya, mungkin dia terlihat serasi dengan Kyuhyun.

''Sepertinya Dokter lupa dengan wajah istriku, istriku itu berwajah tirus dan bermata sipit.'' Ucap Donghae mengundang tatapan iblis dari Kyuhyun, secara tidak langsung dia disebut berpipi chubby.

''Benarkah? Saya lupa sebenarnya wajah istri Anda, tapi Nyonya ini sangat cantik dan terlihat serasi dengan anda.''

Siwon berdehem cukup keras, Dokter Park sekarang menatap padanya. ''Maaf, orang yang tidak berkepentingan mohon tunggu diluar. Hanya Ibu hamil dan suaminya yang boleh menunggu di dalam.'' Dokter mengusir Siwon. Siwon jika sedang kesal dan marah pasti akan diam, dia tidak suka bicara karena takut jika kata-katanya akan menyakiti orang lain.

Kyuhyun langsung angkat bicara, ''Maaf sebelumnya Dokter, Dokter Choi ini adalah adik dari suami saya. Dia hanya mengantar kami kesini karena kebetulan kami bertemu diluar, dan pria ini adalah suami saya.'' Jelas Kyuhyun, Dokter wanita itu terlihat malu dan merasa tidak enak pada Siwon. ''Astaga, maafkan saya Tuan dan Nyonya... Saya benar-benar merasa tidak enak, saya kira Dokter Choi kesini dengan istrinya. Saya jadi merasa tidak enak.''

Donghae hanya tersenyum, ''Sekarang Anda sudah jelas kan, lagipula istri saya lebih cantik dari Kyuhyun Noona.'' Ucapnya. Sekarang Kyuhyun menatapnya karena ini kali pertama Donghae menyebutnya Noona.

''Dia bohong Dokter, istri saya ini yang paling cantik. Anda pasti bisa melihat jika istri saya ini mirip dengan selebritis, bahkan lebih cantik dari artis papan atas.'' Bela Siwon, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian suaminya. Dokter Park jadi merasa aneh, sekarang kakak-beradik itu tengah saling memuji istri masing-masing.

''Oke, saya rasa istri kalian berdua sangat cantik. Kalau begitu sekarang kita bisa langsung melakukan pemeriksaan, Nyonya Choi silahkan ikut dengan saya.''

''Kalau begitu saya akan keluar, masih ada praktek yang harus saya lakukan.'' Pamit Donghae. Setelah Donghae keluar, Kyuhyun mulai melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan ditemani Siwon. Sejak awal Dokter tahu kalau Kyuhyun bukan orang biasa, sekarang terbukti kalau dia kakak ipar Dokter Choi yang terkenal sebagai putra orang terpandang. Setahu Dokter Park kakak Donghae adalah seorang pengusaha sukses dan ini kali pertama dia melihat Siwon.

Tidak banyak pemeriksaan yang dilakukan, hanya memeriksa tekanan darah, berat badan lalu terakhir Kyuhyun ingin melakukan USG lagi. Dokter melakukan keinginan Kyuhyun dengan melakukan USG lagi walaupun baru sekitar dua minggu sejak USG yang pertama. Siwon ikut tegang saat Dokter menyiapkan alat, sementara Kyuhyun jauh lebih santai.

''Karena biasanya pasangan yang menanti anak pertama tidak tahu apa yang harus ditanyakan saat USG, saya akan menjelaskan apa saja yang seharusnya diketahui saat USG diawal kehamilan.'' Ucap Dokter menyadari kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun sangat tidak berpengalaman. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, jujur saja dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ditanyakan begitupun dengan Siwon.

''Sama seperti USG kita yang pertama, semuanya terlihat baik. Kantong kehamilan berjumlah satu, itu artinya bayi kalian tidak kembar dengan posisi berada di dalam rahim. Sudah terlihat ada calon janin dan tidak ada masalah apapun seperti kista dan lainnya. Diperkirakan usia kehamilan memasuki minggu ke 9, sayangnya kita belum bisa mendengar denyut jantung janin.''

Siwon terlihat begitu antusias walaupun dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan layar yang berwarna sepia, yang dipikirkan hanyalah disana ada calon anaknya. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia, semua rasa sakitnya telah terbayar sekarang. Setelah melakukan semua pemeriksaan, Dokter membawa keduanya bicara diruangannya. Menuliskan beberapa resep vitamin dan penambah nafsu makan.

''Dokter, istri saya ini tidak sulit untuk makan tapi juga sering mengeluarkannya lagi. Apa ada obat untuk mengurangi rasa mual paling tidak obat yang bisa mengurangi mual pada makanan tertentu karena dia tidak bisa makan nasi.''

''Kalau begitu saya akan memberikan obat anti mual. Tapi perlu diingat untuk bijak menggunakannya, jika mual dan muntah sudah sangat mengganggu baru saya anjurkan untuk meminum ini. Pada dasarnya mual dan muntah adalah proses kehamilan yang akan hilang dengan berjalannya waktu, sebisa mungkin anda harus banyak mengurangi konsumsi obat kimia. Akan lebih baik jika anda mengkonsumsi air jahe atau jus untuk mengurangi rasa mual.''

''Dokter, perut saya sering terasa kembung. Perut terasa kembung dan keras seperti kekenyangan tapi sebenarnya saya merasa lapar.''

''Itu karena rahim terus berkembang. Yang paling penting anda tidak boleh membiarkan perut dalam kondisi kosong, selain itu perut kosong bisa memicu penyakit lain seperti maag yang akan semakin membuat anda tidak nyaman.''

''Bagaimana dengan olahraga Dokter, apa masih boleh melakukan olahraga?'' Sekarang Siwon yang bertanya, dia ingat jika kemarin Kyuhyun melakukan olahraga.

''Olahraga tidak dilarang justru dianjurkan tapi harus disesuaikan dengan kondisi yang sekarang, jangan melakukan olahraga berat. Olahraga yang paling baik adalah jogging dan yoga tapi berenang juga baik untuk memperlancar persalinan.''

''Bagaimana dengan kegiatan seksual, Dokter?'' Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sekarang membuat Siwon terkejut, hal itu memang ingin dia tanyakan sejak tadi.

Dokter sedikit tersenyum, ''Pada dasarnya janin aman di dalam kandungan selama aktifitas seksual dilakukan dengan cara yang benar. Untuk kehamilan yang normal dan sehat, hal itu bukan halangan untuk tetap melakukan aktifitas hanya saja biasanya pada awal kehamilan tidak banyak wanita yang mau melakukannya.''

Kyuhyun jadi merasa malu karena bukannya menolak dia justru menginginkannya, tapi sekarang dia jauh lebih jelas dan merasa lega. ''Aku memiliki riwayat keguguran, apa tidak masalah jika kami melakukannya?'' Yah, Kyuhyun selalu takut dengan hal itu.

''Dilihat dari kondisi anda sekarang, semuanya begitu sehat dan normal. Tidak ada masalah jika anda dan suami mau melakukannya tapi akan lebih bijak jika menundanya sampai trimester kedua.'' Jelas Dokter, Siwon dan Kyuhyun lega sekarang.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun ingin makan ayam di restoran Bibi Song, untuk itu mereka pergi ke restoran yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit. Restoran ayam yang sudah menjadi restoran langganannya sejak masih sekolah, dan ini kali kedua Siwon datang ke tempat itu. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun memesan ayam favoritenya namun dengan rasa yang tidak terlalu pedas dari biasanya, sementara Siwon hanya memesan ayam rasa original yang tidak pedas.

''Bibi Song, apa Mino sering kemari?'' Tanya Kyuhyun pada pemilik restoran yang tidak lain adalah kerabat Mino, keduanya memiliki marga yang sama walaupun tidak ada hubungan darah.

''Sudah lama dia tidak kemari, Seunghyun-sshi juga jarang kemari.'' Jawab wanita paruh baya yang tengah menyiapkan minuman yang Kyuhyun pesan.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di punggung kursi, ''Aku rasa mereka terlalu lama tinggal di luar negerti, mereka pasti lupa makanan lezat ini.'' Desah Kyuhyun.

Bibi Song hanya tersenyum, dia sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan ketiga pelanggan setianya itu sejak hari pertama dia mengambil alih restoran Ayahnya. ''Kyuhyun-sshi memiliki suami yang sangat tampan. Padahal dulu Ahjumma pikir, kau akan menikah dengan Seunghyun-sshi.'' Ucap Bibi Song sedikit bercanda. Siwon baru akan memakan ayamnya tapi mengurungkannya begitu mendengar ucapan Bibi Song.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, ''Suamiku lebih tampan dari Seunghyun, lagipula aku dan Seunghyun hanya bersahabat. Seingatku kami bertemu untuk pertama kali disini, itulah kenapa tempat ini jadi tempat favorit kami.''

''Ah, Ahjumma jadi ingat masa lalu. Seingat Ahjumma, kalian datang saat Ahjumma pertama kali mengambil alih restoran ini. Karena setiap hari kalian datang, Ahjumma jadi begitu cepat hapal kalian.''

''Ingatan Ahjumma begitu bagus. Kalau tidak salah kami tidak pernah mengajak Mino karena saat itu dia terlalu muda untuk minum. Karena hal itu dia nekat datang sendiri dan akhirnya Ahjumma harus menghubungi Seunghyun karena Mino mabuk.'' Kyuhyun dan Bibi Song sama-sama tertawa, Siwon hanya menjadi pendengar.

''Kau tidak boleh minum, Kyuhyun.'' Siwon mengingatkan begitu Bibi Song pergi, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja mengambil gelas milik Siwon. Kyuhyun sangat ingin minum tapi dia tidak boleh egois demi anaknya. ''Aku salah mengambil gelas.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, sejujurnya dia rindu dengan rasa soju.

''Aku janji untuk minum satu gelas, setelah ini habis kita pergi.'' Siwon meneguk satu teguk terakhir soju digelasnya, Kyuhyun sendiri harus puas dengan hanya air putih.

Setelah dari restoran, Kyuhyun ingin naik sepeda di taman kota. Siwon sudah menolak namun istrinya begitu keras kepala. Siwon akhirnya menuruti keinginannya dengan menyewa satu sepeda single, dia tidak mengijinkan Kyuhyun mengayuh. Hanya 15 menit mereka mengelilingi taman kota dengan bersepeda. Kyuhyun begitu terlihat senang saat Siwon memboncengnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tidak terasa sudah hampir sore, sudah jam 3 sore setelah mereka berjalan-jalan sejak pulang dari rumah sakit. Sekarang keduanya berada di tempat terakhir yang mereka kunjungi yaitu kedai es krim. Kedai yang menjual ice cream tradisional sampai modern, dessert manis yang disukai semua kalangan umur.

''Aku senang sekali hari ini, terima kasih suamiku!'' Ucap Kyuhyun dengan gembira, Siwon bahagia tapi juga mereka aneh dengan nafsu makan istrinya. ''Ini aneh, kau hanya bisa makan makanan kesukaanmu saja sedangkan makanan lain kau bahkan langsung mual sebelum mencobanya.'' Siwon heran dengan hal tersebut.

''Aku sendiri merasa aneh, aku hanya bisa makan ayam dan beberapa makanan manis seperti ice cream. Tapi aku sangat benci susu hamil yang kau beli kemarin, aku tidak mau meminumnya lagi.'' Rasanya Kyuhyun mual mendadak jika ingat rasa susu tadi pagi.

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala, ''Kau ini ada-ada saja, Sayang.'' Baru pertama kali dia menghadapi hal seperti ini.

''Jadi kan kita ke rumah Eommanim?'' Kyuhyun ingin memastikan. Siwon yang baru berkirim pesan dengan adiknya lalu menjawab, ''Baru saja Donghae mengundang kita makan bersama, Eomma ingin makan bersama anak-anaknya.''

''Kebetulan sekali, pasti kita diminta menginap.'' Kyuhyun sangat hapal Eomma Choi, belum pernah Eomma kandung suaminya itu tidak memintanya menginap jika datang kesana.

''Kita menginap saja Sayang, besok kan hari minggu.'' Ujar Siwon, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu suka dengan rencana itu. Dia suka merasa canggung jika tinggal di rumah yang banyak orang seperti rumah orangtua Siwon, sekalipun dia sudah dekat dengan semua keluarga Siwon.

''Baiklah, tapi kita pulang dulu untuk membawa pakaian.'' Putus Kyuhyun, Siwon setuju lalu mereka menghabiskan pesanan mereka.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **06.00 PM, Choi Family House.**

Eomma Choi menyambut dengan gembira kedatangan anak dan menantunya, seperti biasanya Eomma Choi selalu senang jika bertemu Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya bisa membiarkan saat Ibunya menguasai istrinya, dia bahkan tidak diijinkan dekat-dekat dengan istrinya. Eunhyuk hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi frustasi Siwon sekarang, sedangkan Eommanya begitu puas melihat wajah anaknya yang kesal.

''Kau telah bersamanya dalam waktu yang lama Siwon, sekarang Kyuhyun milik Eomma.'' Tegas Eomma Choi tidak terpengaruh dengan wajah murung Siwon, ''Hyuk, ayo kita bertiga bicara di ruang keluarga.'' Eomma Choi mengajak Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pergi, membiarkan Siwon bersama Ayahnya di ruang tamu.

Appa Choi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya, sudah lama istrinya itu menginginkan anak perempuan tapi setelah Donghae lahir istrinya tidak kunjung diberi kepercayaan untuk mengandung lagi. Selama bertahun-tahun sejak Siwon dan Donghae tumbuh besar, istrinya selalu kesepian. Baru sekitar satu setengah tahun kebelakang, istrinya kembali gembira dengan kehadiran dua menantunya.

''Tolong pahami Ibumu Siwon, Ibumu sudah sangat kesepian selama ini. Kau dan Donghae perlahan lupa untuk memperhatikannya bahkan kalian akan marah jika Ibu kalian memanjakan kalian.'' Ucap Appa Choi mencoba membuat Siwon mengerti perasaan istrinya.

Siwon merasa bersalah mendengarnya, ''Aku sangat menyesal atas hal itu Appa. Bukannya aku tidak suka Eomma memanjakanku tapi sebagai seorang laki-laki... Aku yang seharusnya memanjakan wanita bukan sebaliknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa lebih memperhatikan Eomma karena kesibukanku.'' Ucap Siwon menyesal.

Appa Choi sebenarnya tahu bagaimana perasaan Siwon, dia cuek bukan berarti tidak menyayangi dirinya atau istrinya. Siwon tetap memberikan perhatian yang besar jika dia atau istrinya sakit, hal itu sudah cukup menunjukan bagaimana kasih sayang Siwon untuk mereka berdua. Sekarang wajar Siwon memanjakan Kyuhyun sampai seperti itu.

''Istrimu sedang hamil bukan, Appa sangat bahagia mendengarnya.'' Appa Choi merubah topik membicaraan. Dada Siwon terasa mengembang dan bahagia mengingatnya, ''Aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah sama seperti Appa, entah kenapa aku merasa senang dan takut diwaktu yang bersamaan.'' Siwon menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

Appa Choi tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Itu hal yang wajar, aku merasakan hal yang sama saat Ibumu mengandungmu dulu. Kau adalah putra pertamaku, kau lahir saat Ayahmu ini dalam masa sulit. Tidak sepertimu sekarang, dulu aku belum memiliki perusahaan seperti sekarang.'' Appa Choi merasa sedih mengingat masa lalu, ''Dua tahun kemudian adikmu lahir, dia lahir sedikit lebih beruntung karena Appa mulai merintis bisnis ini.'' Tambahnya.

Sebenarnya Siwon sudah tahu soal cerita orangtuanya di masa lalu, dulu Appa Choi menikah dengan wanita yang tidak direstui oleh keluarga besarnya. Demi cintanya yang tidak lain adalah Ibu kandungnya sekarang, Appa Choi mulai merintis bisnis sendiri sampai sukses seperti sekarang, sampai bisnis itu sekarang jatuh ke tangan Siwon dan Donghae.

''Asal kau tahu Siwon-ah, Ayah Eunhyuk adalah teman seperjuanganku. Kami merintis usaha bersama sampai mandi darah pun pernah kami rasakan, itulah kenapa aku senang Donghae menikahi putrinya.''

''Jadi itu alasannya kenapa Appa menikahkan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi aku senang mereka menikah, Eunhyuk orang yang baik dan bisa merubah Donghae. Donghae banyak berubah setelah menikah, perubahan yang lebih baik.''

Sementara Siwon masih bicara dengan Ayahnya, Eomma Choi membawa kedua menantunya melihat barang yang dibelinya bersama Eunhyuk beberapa hari lalu. Eomma Choi menutup mata Kyuhyun sebelum membuka pintu kamar kecil di rumahnya. Kyuhyun sudah curiga kalau mertuanya akan memberikan hadiah ulang tahun tapi dia tidak tahu hadiah apa yang akan didapatkannya.

''Apa sudah boleh dibuka?'' Tanya Kyuhyun begitu tidak sabar. Eomma Choi dan Eunhyuk sama-sama tersenyum lalu perlahan membuka pintu dan membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. ''Kau siap, akan Eomma buka sekarang.'' Eomma Choi mulai melepas penutup mata, sekarang Kyuhyun dapat melihat isi di dalam kamar tersenyum.

''Astaga, Eommanim...'' Kyuhyun menatap mertuanya dengan berkaca-kaca, Eomma Choi tersenyum dengan lebar pada menantunya itu. ''Ini hadiah untuk kalian berdua, terima kasih karena kau akan memberikanku seorang cucu.'' Eomma Choi memeluknya, Kyuhyun sangat bahagia dengan apa yang Eomma Choi berikan. Sebuah kamar kecil dengan semua peralatan bayi yang lengkap, dari tempat tidur sampai mainan yang lucu.

''Eunhyuk membantu Eomma memilih dan mendekorasi ini.'' Ucap Eomma Choi begitu melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk lalu memeluknya juga, ''Terima kasih banyak, Eunhyuk-ah.'' Ucapnya tulus, Eunhyuk membalas pelukannya lalu menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan. ''Sama-sama.'' Balasnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan menerima semua itu secepat ini, masih sekitar 7 bulan lagi anaknya lahir tapi mertuanya sudah menyiapkan semuanya. ''Apa tidak apa-apa membelinya sekarang? Jika dibiarkan aku takut barang-barang ini akan kotor terkena debu.'' Ucap Kyuhyun khawatir pasalnya masih sangat lama bayinya lahir.

Eomma Choi mendekatinya, ''Tenang saja Sayang, Eomma akan menyimpan semua barang ini di tempat tertutup. Eomma memajangnya karena ingin menunjukan ini padamu, Eomma senang jika kau menyukainya.''

''Lebih dari sekedar senang, aku sangat bahagia.''

Terdengar suara Donghae, pria itu sepertinya sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Mendengar suara suaminya Eunhyuk langsung keluar untuk melihat sementara Kyuhyun masih melihat-lihat hadiah dari mertuanya. Donghae dan Siwon terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan Ayah mereka. Ketiga pria tampan yang tengah asyik dengan dunia laki-lakinya.

''Hae, kau sudah pulang.'' Eunhyuk mendekati suaminya, Donghae menoleh padanya lalu tersenyum. ''Sudah Hyuk, baru saja.'' Jawab pria itu pada istrinya yang memiliki usia sama dengannya. Siwon menatap adik iparnya, ''Kyuhyun masih bersama Eomma?'' Tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk, Donghae baru sadar kalau dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

''Iya, Kyuhyun masih melihat hadiah dari Eommanim.'' Jawab Eunhyuk lalu dia dan Donghae meninggalkan ruang tamu. Siwon sekarang menatap ayahnya, ''Hadiah apa Appa?'' Tanya Siwon tidak mengerti. Appa Choi meminum tehnya yang mulai mendingin sebelum menjawab, ''Ibumu sangat senang akan memiliki cucu, kemarin Ibumu membeli semua peralatan bayi sampai satu kamar kecil.'' Appa Choi menggelengkan kepala.

Siwon cukup terkejut, ''Secepat ini Appa? Eomma benar-benar luar biasa.'' Siwon ikut menggelengkan kepala. Belum sempat dia pergi untuk melihat hadiah, Kyuhyun sudah kembali terlebih dahulu. ''Siwonnie.'' Panggil Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan suaminya.

''Sayang, kau suka hadiah dari Eomma?'' Tanya Siwon begitu Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dengan bahagia. ''Sangat senang, semuanya sangat lengkap. Aku bahkan belum memikirkan untuk membeli satu potong baju tapi Eomma sudah membeli semuanya.'' Kyuhyun takjub pada mertuanya.

''Benarkah itu Sayang, kita harus berterima kasih pada Eomma.'' Siwon merangkul istrinya, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Siwon tanpa merasa canggung. Appa Choi hanya tersenyum melihat anak dan menantunya.

''Donghae mana?'' Bisik Kyuhyun pada Siwon, Siwon menatapnya lalu balas berbisik. ''Sedang mandi, dia baru pulang kerja.'' Kyuhyun kembali berbisik, "Dokter Choi suamiku." Canda Kyuhyun menyinggung yang terjadi di rumah sakit, Siwon jadi kesal lagi mengingat itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Donghae datang dengan rambut basah, memakai celana pendek dan kaos tipis favoritenya, dia terlihat tampan dan sexy. Kyuhyun terlihat kagum begitu melihat adik iparnya itu, "Dia sexy." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, Siwon mendengarnya dan menjadi lebih kesal.

"Hyung bantu aku menyiapkan pemanggang, kita akan mulai menyiapkannya sekarang." Ujar Donghae, Kyuhyun benar-benar excited mendengar itu dan langsung berdiri. ''Aku akan ikut menyiapkannya.'' Ucapnya semangat, Siwon langsung berdiri dari duduknya. ''Kau, Eomma dan Eunhyuk tunggu di dalam, biar para laki-laki yang menyiapkannya.'' Larang Siwon tegas.

Donghae mendekat pada Kyuhyun, ''Hyung benar Kyu terlebih kau harus banyak istirahat, kasian bayimu.'' Ucapnya lembut, Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan saat dekat dengan adik Siwon itu. ''Ya Donghae-ah, kau tidak pernah setampan ini sebelumnya.'' Ucap Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan ucapan Donghae sebelumnya, dia terlalu terpesona.

Donghae berekpresi terkejut, sejak kapan Kyuhyun seperti ini? Dulu saat dia pernah mendekatinya, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah terlihat tertarik padanya tapi sekarang dia bersikap seolah dia mengagumi dirinya. ''Kyuhyun, apa kau baik-baik saja?'' Donghae menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun, dia jadi khawatir kalau Kyuhyun sedang sakit.

''Astaga, Kyuhyun ini suka sekali bercanda. Dia hanya menggodamu saja Donghae, jangan terlalu ditanggapi serius.'' Siwon merubah posisinya jadi berdiri ditengah-tengah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Donghae jadi tertawa, ''Aku memang sudah tampan sejak lahir.'' Ucapnya percaya diri, sekarang Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya karena Siwon menghalangi.

''Ayo Hyung, sebentar lagi makan malam.'' Donghae berjalan terlebih dahulu ke belakang rumah, sekarang Siwon menatap istrinya. ''Apa maksudnya memuji Donghae seperti itu? Mau menggodaku lagi?'' Dia tidak terima. Kyuhyun hanya cemberut, ''Kenapa wajah dan rambutnya yang basah selalu aku ingat. Adikmu itu racun Siwonnie.'' Kyuhyun tidak bercanda.

Siwon menatap perut istrinya, jelas sekali kalau itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan calon anaknya itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun itu tidak biasa, jangan sampai anak mereka mirip dengan adiknya karena dia dan Donghae memiliki wajah berbeda. Apa jadinya jika anaknya mirip Donghae, semua orang bisa salah paham dengan ayah biologis bayi itu. Pikiran Siwon mulai liar sehingga membangun sebuah cerita sendiri dalam otaknya.

''Sayang, aku akan keluar sekarang. Kau temui saja Eomma di dapur.'' Siwon mencium kening istrinya sebelum akhirnya menyusul Donghae. ''Ukh, aku ingin menyentuh abs Donghae.'' Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum mengikuti kata-kata Siwon dengan pergi menemui Eomma Choi.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Para lelaki asyik memanggang daging sementara para wanita menyiapkan makanan lainnya. Ini yang Eomma Choi inginkan, berkumpul dengan anak-anaknya. Walaupun Donghae tinggal dengannya, anak bungsunya itu jarang makan malam di rumah. Mereka hanya berkumpul saat sarapan pagi setiap harinya. Kyuhyun kemudian mendekati para pria setelah semua persiapan lainnya selesai.

"Donghae-ah, aku ingin itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada daging yang tengah Donghae bakar. "Ini? Sebentar..." Pria itu mencari piring tapi Kyuhyun menahan, "Cukup suapi aku, tidak perlu piring." Ucapnya. Siwon langsung mengambil satu potong dan berniat menyuapi Kyuhyun, "Makan ini."

"Itu masih panas Siwon, kau tega sekali." Tolak Kyuhyun lalu dia menerima daging dari tangan Donghae. "Massita!" Dia tersenyum, Donghae jadi merasa tidak enak pada Hyungnya.

"Aku akan mengambil minuman." Siwon meninggalkan keduanya, Donghae semakin tidak enak. "Kau ini kenapa sih Kyuhyun, kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Donghae.

"Sama sekali tidak, emang aku sudah bersikap keterlaluan ya?" Kyuhyun tidak sadar.

Donghae menggeleng, "Kau ini aneh, tidak biasanya kau memujiku bahkan ingin aku suapi seperti ini. Hyung pasti merasa kesal, dia tidak suka kau melakukan ini."

"Apa aku sudah terlalu berlebihan? Aku akan melihat Siwon sekarang." Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, sekarang Eomma Choi dan Eunhyuk melihat ke arahnya. ''Kyuhyun mau kemana?'' Tanya Eomma Choi pada Donghae. Donghae mendekati Ibunya dengan membawa daging yang telah matang. ''Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya ingin menyusul Siwon Hyung.''

Terlihat Siwon yang tengah duduk di meja makan, dia terlihat murung. Kyuhyun mendekatinya, ''Siwonnie.'' Panggilnya seperti biasa, Siwon mendengar suara Kyuhyun tapi tidak kunjung menatap ke arahnya. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah, ''Hey, kenapa kau diam disini sendiri?'' Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyentuh pundaknya. ''Maafkan aku, Sayang.'' Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon sedikit luluh lalu menatapnya, ''Jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku merasa sedih sekarang.'' Siwon mulai emosional, Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya masih dengan posisi berdiri sementara Siwon duduk di atas kursi. Kepala Siwon sekarang berada di dadanya dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun.

''Maaf soal sikapku tadi, aku telah bersikap berlebihan pada adikmu.'' Kyuhyun menyesal, Siwon tidak lagi merasa marah setelah mendengar permintaan maafnya. ''Mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu sensitif, aku tahu kalau kau tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku sadar kalau kau dan adikku memang cukup dekat selama ini.'' Siwon mulai tersenyum.

''Aku sangat mencintaimu.'' Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipinya, mendekatkan kepalanya lalu menciumnya dengan manis. Refleks tangan Siwon memegang kedua sisi pinggang Kyuhyun, sedikit menariknya untuk lebih dekat. Tidak sampai disitu, Siwon semakin berani dengan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk duduk dipahanya, dengan posisi menyamping dan bibir yang masih bersentuhan.

Ini begitu manis dan membangkitkan sisi romantis pada keduanya, Siwon membelai lembut pipinya begitu tautan mereka terlepas. Dia mencintai istrinya, istrinya yang manis dan selalu membuatnya terpesona. Membelai lembut rambutnya sebelum memeluknya, ''Aku bersyukur memilikimu.'' Setelah itu keduanya kembali ke tempat acara dan menyelesaikan acara makan malam.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **To be honest, menulis bagian tengah sampai akhir adalah hal tersulit. Atas semua yang telah terjadi, menulis bagian itu tidak mudah karena tidak dengan perasaan/hati yang baik.**

 **Terlepas dari baik/buruknya ff ini, kata terima kasih aja tidak cukup buat kalian yang masih berkenan membacanya. Aku mungkin terlalu tua untuk tetap menulis cerita seperti ini bahkan WonKyu saat ini sedang berjauhan.**

 **Tapi sampai detik ini, sampai ff ini dipublis, cinta aku buat WonKyu dan SJ masih sangat besar walaupun dunia ini tidak sama seperti dulu. Yah, dunia ini sudah jauh berubah sejak 2-3 tahun terakhir. Begitupun dengan ff ini yang akan berakhir di chapter depan.**

 **My beloved, the true E.L.F & WonKyu Shipper all around the world. Terima kasih banyak atas semua cinta kalian buat ff ini ataupun SJ dan WonKyu, semoga kita bisa terus bersama sampai waktu yang menghentikan kita.**

 **17.11.13**


	25. Chapter 25

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **Chapter 25.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **Warning : Adult material, please aware** **with your age** **! *****

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 _ **Previous Chapter.**_

Terlihat Siwon yang tengah duduk di meja makan, dia terlihat murung. Kyuhyun mendekatinya, ''Siwonnie.'' Panggilnya seperti biasa, Siwon mendengar suara Kyuhyun tapi tidak kunjung menatap ke arahnya. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah, ''Hey, kenapa kau diam disini sendiri?'' Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menyentuh pundaknya. ''Maafkan aku, Sayang.'' Ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon sedikit luluh lalu menatapnya, ''Jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku merasa sedih sekarang.'' Siwon mulai emosional, Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya masih dengan posisi berdiri sementara Siwon duduk diatas kursi. Kepala Siwon sekarang berada didadanya dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun.

''Maaf soal sikapku tadi, aku telah bersikap berlebihan pada adikmu.'' Kyuhyun menyesal, Siwon tidak lagi merasa marah setelah mendengar permintaan maafnya. ''Mungkin hanya aku yang terlalu sensitif, aku tahu kalau kau tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku sadar kalau kau dan adikku memang cukup dekat selama ini.'' Siwon mulai tersenyum.

''Aku sangat mencintaimu.'' Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipinya, mendekatkan kepalanya lalu menciumnya dengan manis. Refleks tangan Siwon memegang kedua sisi pinggang Kyuhyun, sedikit menariknya untuk lebih dekat. Tidak sampai disitu, Siwon semakin berani dengan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk duduk dipahanya, dengan posisi menyamping dan bibir yang masih bersentuhan.

Ini begitu manis dan membangkitkan sisi romantis pada keduanya, Siwon membelai lembut pipinya begitu tautan mereka terlepas. Dia mencintai istrinya, istrinya yang manis dan selalu membuatnya terpesona. Membelai lembut rambutnya sebelum memeluknya, ''Aku bersyukur memilikimu.'' Setelah itu keduanya kembali ke tempat acara dan menyelesaikan acara makan malam.

 **I Won't Give Up! Chapter 25.**

Ini kali pertama untuk Kyuhyun menginap di rumah orangtua Siwon karena tepat setelah menikah, dia langsung tinggal di rumah pribadi Siwon. Ini juga menjadi pengalaman pertamanya tidur di kamar lama Siwon, kamar Siwon sejak remaja. Kamar itu didominasi warna putih, terlihat bersih dan luas dengan pemilihan warna tersebut. Tidak banyak barang disana, hanya ada barang yang benar-benar terpakai.

''Bagaimana, apa kau merasa nyaman di kamar ini?'' Tanya Siwon yang memang ingin tahu kesan Kyuhyun pada kamar lamanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Kamar ini terasa hangat dan nyaman, kamar ini juga begitu terawat padahal sudah lama tidak ditempati.'' Puji Kyuhyun.

''Ahjumma yang merawat kamar ini, Ahjumma tahu kalau suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan tidur disini bersama istriku.''

Kyuhyun menatapnya, bertatapan dengan mata Siwon secara langsung. Dia begitu bahagia, bahagia karena bisa menjadi bagian dari hidup pria itu. Dia tidak pernah menyesali sedetik pun keputusannya untuk bersama pria itu, setiap detik bersama pria itu selalu dia syukuri. ''Sayang, aku sangat bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluargamu. Aku bahagia menjadi menantu dari orangtuamu dan kakak ipar untuk adikmu terlebih aku sangat bahagia menjadi istrimu.''

Siwon begitu tersentuh mendengarnya, ''Aku lebih bahagia karena bisa menjadi suamimu dan ayah dari anak kita. Jika kau tidak datang ke hidupku, mungkin aku tidak akan sebahagia ini. Kapan lagi aku bisa mendapatkan wanita sepertimu, kau sangat luar biasa dan aku selalu bersyukur memilikimu.''

Sekarang Kyuhyun yang tersentuh, ''Berjanjilah Sayang untuk selalu mencintaiku apapun kondisiku seperti aku yang akan selalu mencintaimu apapun kondisimu.'' Siwon tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk menjawab, ''Aku berjanji padamu, Sayangku.'' Siwon mencium bibirnya lembut, hanya menciumnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, hatinya begitu saja menghangat mendapatkan ciuman manis dari Siwon.

Malam semakin larut tapi Kyuhyun masih belum merasa mengantuk. Dia terus tertawa saat melihat foto masa kecil Siwon dan Donghae, kedua anak lelaki keluarga Choi itu sangat menggemaskan saat kecil. Siwon sudah memiliki dua _dimple_ yang indah sejak bayi sedangkan Donghae sudah memiliki deretan gigi rata sejak masih anak-anak.

Kebanyakan foto memperlihatkan bagaimana dewasanya Siwon sebagai kakak sementara Donghae kerap kali bertingkah seperti perempuan, itu karena Eomma Choi sangat ingin anak perempuan bahkan saat dalam kandungan Donghae diprediksi berjenis kelamin perempuan. Walaupun sekarang dia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa yang tampan.

''Aigo, Donghae sangat cantik dengan rambut seperti ini.'' Kyuhyun kembali tertawa saat menemukan foto Donghae berambut panjang. Rambut sebahu berwarna golden brown yang bergelombang.

''Itu wig bukan rambut asli.'' Ujar Siwon, ''Eomma sangat suka memakaikan Donghae wig perempuan walaupun pada akhirnya Appa akan marah.'' Siwon tidak tahu soal itu tapi Ibunya pernah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

''Lalu ini, apa Eommanim suka mendandani Donghae seperti ini?'' Kyuhyun menunjuk foto Donghae dengan baju balet dan make up diwajahnya.

Siwon menggelengkan kepala, ''Jika nanti anakku laki-laki, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendandani anak kita seperti itu. Awalnya Ibuku mengira jika Donghae berjenis kelamin perempuan, saat dia lahir orangtuaku cukup terkejut dan karena itu Ibuku mulai melakukan hal seperti itu. Donghae kecil yang malang.''

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, justru dia sangat ingin memiliki anak perempuan yang bisa dia dandani sesering mungkin. Jika anaknya laki-laki pasti anaknya akan sama seperti Siwon, laki-laki religius yang dingin tapi juga memiliki sisi humor yang kadang keterlaluan.

''Kenapa semua fotomu membosankan, anak laki-laki dengan setelan disetiap kesempatan.'' Kyuhyun menggeleng pasalnya hampir semua foto Siwon memakai pakaian yang sama, sepertinya suaminya sudah memakai pakaian resmi sejak masih kecil.

''Itu pembalasan dari Ayahku, beliau kesal karena Ibuku terlalu sering mendandani Donghae makanya aku yang jadi objek pembalasan. Sejak masih kecil, aku sudah terbiasa dengan setelan dan sepatu kulit. Kadang teman-teman Ayahku mengira jika Ibuku melahirkan bayi perempuan dan laki-laki, padahal Donghae itu bukan perempuan.''

Kyuhyun terkejut, ''Apa saat pertemuan Donghae didandani seperti perempuan juga?''

''Tidak, tapi saat kecil Donghae memiliki rambut panjang dan Ibuku tidak mau memotong rambutnya. Selain itu Donghae sering memakai baju cerah, hanya kaos dan celana pendek berbanding denganku yang selalu berpakian rapih.''

Kyuhyun menutup album foto lalu menarik nafas pelan, ''Jadi kita harus berhati-hati dengan Ibumu, jika anak kita laki-laki tapi memiliki banyak kemiripan denganku, jangan biarkan Ibumu mencoba sekali saja mendandaninya, aku yakin apa yang terjadi pada Donghae itu awalnya hanya rasa penasaran.''

''Sayang, anak laki-laki kita akan sangat mirip denganku jadi jangan khawatir.''

''Apa maksudmu, jadi anak kita tidak boleh mirip denganku? Memangnya siapa Ibunya disini? Siapa yang mengandungnya? Siapa yang merasakan semua sakitnya? Siapa yang akan berjuang untuk melahirkannya?'' Kyuhyun malah salah paham dan emosi, Siwon sampai terkejut dibuatnya. ''Bukan maksudku begitu Sayang, tentu anak kita akan mirip denganmu juga. Maksudku...''

''Maksudmu dia akan jauh lebih mirip denganmu dibanding aku, begitu?''

Siwon salah lagi bicara. ''Bukan begitu Sayang, anak laki-laki kita akan memiliki kemiripan dari kita berdua. Yah, tentu saja seperti itu kan. Dia akan sangat baik hati dan lucu sepertimu tapi juga memiliki sisi maskulin dariku.''

''Jika anak kita perempuan? Apa kau akan mencintainya seperti kau mencintaiku?''

Apa-apaan sekarang, apa sekarang Kyuhyun sedang bertanya soal siapa yang akan lebih Siwon cintai, dirinya atau putri mereka? Siwon tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencintai wanita lain selain Kyuhyun tapi rasa cinta untuk anak perempuannya adalah hal yang berbeda. Berbeda dengan cinta Siwon pada Kyuhyun atau Ibunya.

''Aku akan mencintainya sama besar seperti aku mencintaimu tapi dibanding mencintainya, aku akan sangat menyayanginya karena dia adalah harta terbesar yang aku miliki. Kualitas seorang Ayah akan dilihat dari bagaimana anak perempuannya tumbuh, itu bukan tanggung jawab yang main-main.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Siwon, tidak ada yang salah dengan semua kata-kata Siwon. Kyuhyun memeluknya dari depan, ''Aku akan sangat mencintai dan menyayangi anak kita karena dia adalah sebagian darimu, aku akan membagi semuanya sama seperti apa yang aku bagi denganmu.''

Siwon membalas pelukannya sambil tersenyum, ''Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, kau dan anak kita adalah segalanya untukku.''

 **\- I Won't Give Up!-**

 **The Next Day, at 10.00 AM.**

Donghae kembali meluncur masuk ke dalam kolam renang, tubuh kekar dan gagahnya terlihat bersinar saat dibawah air. Ini masih jam 10 pagi tapi tidak menghalangi pria itu untuk melakukan salah satu hobinya di akhir pekan, berenang. Sebagai seorang Dokter, dia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk pergi ke _Gymnasium_ ataupun _Sport Club._ Banyak kebiasaan sebelum menjadi Dokter yang terpaksa dia tinggalkan beriringan dengan kesibukannya di dunia medis.

''Selamat pagi Kyuhyun.'' Eunhyuk menyapa dari belakang, Kyuhyun sadar kalau sejak tadi dia hanya memperhatikan Donghae di kolam renang. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya ke arah Eunhyuk, adik iparnya itu terlihat membawa kopi panas. ''Pagi Eunhyuk-ah, maaf aku terlalu asyik melihat Donghae berenang. '' Balas Kyuhyun jujur, Eunhyuk tersenyum dan tidak merasa marah dengan fakta kalau kakak iparnya memperhatikan suaminya.

''Ayo kita duduk disana, aku juga membawa teh untukmu.'' Eunhyuk tersenyum seperti biasa lalu keduanya mendekati arena kolam. Keduanya duduk berhadapan disalah satu kursi yang terdapat diarea kolam renang. Eunhyuk menuangkan teh untuk Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun kembali melihat kearah kolam renang. ''Aku sangat ingin berenang bebas seperti itu, tapi sayangnya aku tidak terlalu pandai berenang.'' Ucap Kyuhyun.

''Kau kan bisa berlatih lagi, kapan terakhir kali kau masuk ke dalam air seperti itu? Maksudku, kapan terakhir kau berenang?'' Tanya Eunhyuk.

''Terakhir... Saat aku dan Siwon berlibur di pantai. Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar berenang karena saat itu Siwon memegangiku saat di air, aku pernah punya pengalaman buruk dengan air.''

''Apa kau pernah tenggelam?''

Mata Kyuhyun terlihat menerawang, ''Yah, begitulah...'' Kyuhyun meminum teh yang Eunhyuk suguhkan terlihat jika dia tidak ingin membahas kejadian yang sepertinya cukup membuatnya trauma.

Eunhyuk mengerti dan paham hanya dengan melihat ekspresi dan jawaban Kyuhyun. ''Donghae-ah, ayo naik dan minum kopimu!'' Teriak Eunhyuk ke arah kolam. Tidak lama Donghae keluar dari air, tubuh basahnya membuat tetesan air membasahi lantai. ''Kyuhyun jangan jalan didekat kolam, disini sangat licin.'' Ucap Donghae lalu pria itu mengambil handuk untuk menyeka air diwajah dan tangannya.

''Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mendekati kolam.'' Balas Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menatap keduanya lalu berusaha mengerti, Kyuhyun sedang hamil sekarang dan akan berbahaya jika dia berjalan disekitar lantai yang licin oleh air. Setelah dirasa tidak terlalu basah, Donghae berjalan ke tempat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun duduk. ''Terima kasih untuk kopinya, Sayang.'' Ucap Donghae, Eunhyuk tersenyum senang mendengarnya. ''Sama-sama.'' Balasnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Donghae, Donghae semakin terlihat tampan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, bukan berarti dia melirik pria selain suaminya tapi ada perasaan aneh yang terus mendorongnya untuk memperhatikan pria itu. ''Donghae, kapan Dokter Park pulang dari seminar di Ankara?'' Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya.

Donghae menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, ''Aku kurang tahu, mungkin minggu depan. Biasanya seminar hanya berlangsung 2 minggu, memangnya sudah jadwalmu untuk check up?''

''Oh, aku kira Dokter Park akan disana selama satu bulan. Tidak, jadwalnya masih 10 hari lagi.'' Balas Kyuhyun.

''Aku akan memberitahumu jika nanti aku melihat Dokter Park di rumah sakit.''

''Eh, bukankah kalian seharusnya berkonsultasi dengan Dokter Park juga? Aku rasa Eomma akan senang jika kalian mengikuti jejakku dan Siwon.'' Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, terlihat sekali kalau Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersemu merah. ''Bukan maksudku apa-apa, sekedar check up kesehatan kan tidak apa-apa.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum menggoda.

''Kami akan melakukannya saat sudah selesai dengan segala urusan rumah, mungkin setelah pindah rumah nanti.'' Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk lalu menggenggamnya, Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

''Aku dan Siwon pasti akan membantu saat kalian pindah nanti, aku juga penasaran rumah seperti apa yang kalian pilih.''

''Rumah kami tidak akan sebesar atau sebagus rumah kau dan Siwon tapi terima kasih atas niat baikmu.'' Eunhyuk tersenyum lagi. Kyuhyun pura-pura memutar mata, ''Memangnya aku mengatakan apa tentang rumahku.''

Siwon berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga, ''Sayang, mobilnya sudah selesai diperbaiki.''

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suaminya, ''Jadi apa yang rusak sayang?'' Tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

Siwon duduk disebelah kursi Kyuhyun, ''Hanya masalah mesin, Ahjusshi bisa mengatasinya jadi tidak perlu memanggil montir atau dibawa ke bengkel.'' Lalu Siwon menatap ke arah Donghae, ''Kau masih suka saja berenang, bisa-bisa tubuhmu berbau ikan.'' Canda Siwon.

Donghae tersenyum, ''Ini hobi yang aku sukai sama seperti kau yang menyukai balapan.''

Kyuhyun baru tahu soal itu. ''Balapan? Siwon, kau suka balapan?''

Siwon terlihat malu, ''Tidak seprofesional pembalap juga, aku pembalap amatir.''

''Bohong, kau pernah menang saat bertarung dengan salah satu mantan pembalap nasional, walaupun pembalap itu sahabat kita sendiri.'' Donghae jadi terkekeh.

''Aku rasa saat itu dia sengaja mengalah untukku.'' Siwon tertawa.

Kyuhyun semakin penasaran, ''Wah kalian punya teman seorang pembalap? Dan kau mengalahkannya, Sayang?''

''Mantan pembalap, Sayang.''

''Sepertinya kapan-kapan kita harus mengadakan reuni, aku ingin mengenal teman-temanmu juga.'' Usul Eunhyuk pada Donghae. ''Temanku tidak sebanyak Siwon Hyung.'' Balas Donghae.

''Itu ide bagus, kita undang semua teman-teman kita termasuk temanmu Hyuk.'' Kyuhyun semangat.

''Jangan bilang kau akan mengundang Seunghyun dan Mino, hanya mereka berdua kan temanmu?'' Sindir Siwon, dia cukup bosan karena selalu bertemu kedua teman Kyuhyun itu.

''Mereka teman terdekat yang sudah seperti keluarga, kau bisa lelah menghitung jika semua temanku aku undang.'' Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

''Ternyata kau masih dekat dengan pria itu Kyuhyun.'' Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba, semua mata menatap padanya. ''Tentu Donghae, karena Seunghyun sahabatku, kami akan terus dekat selamanya.'' Jelas Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak terlalu suka membahas pria itu, ''Sudah semakin siang, ayo kita pulang sekarang.'' Siwon berdiri dari duduknya.

''Yah, padahal aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu Kyuhyunie.'' Eunhyuk kecewa.

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri lalu berpelukan dengan Eunhyuk, ''Kita akan sering bertemu, jangan khawatir.'' Ucap Kyuhyun. Dia ingin memeluk Donghae juga tapi pria itu masih terlihat basah, ''Sampai jumpa Donghae-ah, tetaplah tampan sampai tua nanti yah.'' Ucap Kyuhyun mengundang tatapan maut dari Siwon, Kyuhyun tentu bercanda kemudian tertawa.

''Orang tampan itu akan selalu tampan sampai kapanpun.'' Donghae percaya diri.

''Wah sekarang kau mengakui dirimu tampan juga.'' Balas Siwon sambil bersalaman dengan Donghae. Donghae jadi terkikik lagi, ''Bercanda Hyung, kau yang paling tampan.'' Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk ikut tertawa melihat perdebatan para suami tampan.

Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam, berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Eomma Choi terlihat masih enggan untuk berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, Ibu kandung Siwon itu masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama menantu cantiknya. ''Eommanim, aku pasti akan sering mampir kesini. Atau kita bisa belanja bersama nanti, saat sudah semakin mendekati kelahiran.'' Kyuhyun menenangkan mertuanya.

''Sayang, Eomma sudah membeli semua keperluan bayi dengan lengkap. Eomma bisa menemanimu saat ada kelas kehamilan, Eomma dengar Ibumu mendaftarkanmu di kelas kehamilan yang sama dengan kelas Eomma saat hamil Siwon dulu.''

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, apa itu tempat yang sama? Apa selama lebih dari 30 tahun tempat itu masih ada? Apa itu benar-benar tempat yang sama atau hanya namanya yang sama? Kyuhyun jadi bingung sendiri. ''Apa itu tempat yang sama? Maksudku sudah lebih dari 30 tahun, apa tempat itu masih buka?''

''Itu tempat yang sama, hanya bangunannya yang mengalami perubahan dan tentunya pengajarnya sekarang berubah. Tapi pemiliknya masih sama, keluarga Lee yang berasal dari Busan. Eomma dengar sekarang yang menjadi pengajar disana itu anak dari pemiliknya.''

Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya sendiri, ''Kau beruntung Sayang, kau akan pergi ke tempat dimana dulu ayahmu pergi.'' Siwon ikut mengelusnya, ''Takdir yang indah.'' Ujarnya. Eomma Choi memeluk Kyuhyun lagi, ''Sayangku, tolong jaga kesehatanmu. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu, tolong jaga calon cucuku yang baik.'' Kyuhyun jadi merasa sedih, ''Aku akan menjaganya.'' Siwon ikut memeluk dari belakang, ''Aku akan menjaga mereka berdua.''

Appa Choi hanya tersenyum lalu Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang. ''Ada apa ini, apa hari ini _free hug day_?'' Canda Donghae, Eunhyuk mencubit pelan pinggang suaminya itu. Siwon dan Eomma Choi melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun, ''Jangan iri Donghae, kau tidak bisa memeluk kakak iparmu yang manis ini.'' Siwon terkekeh.

''Dasar kau Hyung, aku sudah punya yang lebih enak dipeluk. Badannya lebih kecil jadi lebih enak dipeluk.'' Donghae merangkul Eunhyuk, memeluknya dari samping. Mendengar itu mata Kyuhyun langsung berkaca-kaca, ''Apa aku segendut itu?'' Kyuhyun sensitif. Semua menatap padanya dan Siwon memelototkan matanya pada Donghae, ''Donghae!''

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, ''Bukan begitu Kyuhyun, maksudku Eunhyuk ini lebih kecil darimu bukan berarti kau sebesar itu tapi yah Eunhyuk lebih kecil.''

''Donghae.'' Siwon berdehem keras. Donghae jadi panik karena Siwon melotot padanya. Kyuhyun menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya, hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Siwon langsung merangkulnya, sekarang Kyuhyun menangis di dada suaminya. ''Jangan dengarkan ucapan Donghae, dia hanya bercanda.'' Siwon menenangkan.

Donghae jadi merasa bersalah sementara Eomma dan Appa Choi hanya tersenyum dan merasa lucu dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sensitif. Eomma Choi sangat tahu karena pernah mengalami hal yang sama dulu, bahkan Eomma Choi jauh lebih parah saat hamil Donghae dulu.

''Kyuhyun jangan dengarkan ucapan Donghae, kau sama sekali tidak gendut. Kau memiliki tubuh ideal, mungkin aku yang terlalu kurus.'' Eunhyuk menepuk lembut punggung Kyuhyun. ''Aku hanya bercanda Kyuhyun, tolong jangan menangis.'' Mohon Donghae.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon lalu menatap Donghae, matanya masih mengeluarkan airmata. ''Aku tidak gendut Donghae.'' Suara Kyuhyun masih serak. Donghae memegang tangannya, ''Demi Tuhan, aku hanya bercanda.'' Kyuhyun sudah berhenti menangis, dia jadi merasa malu karena telah bersikap kekanakan.

''Maafkan aku, aku langsung merasa sedih saat Donghae mangatakan itu.'' Kyuhyun menghapus sisa-sisa airmatanya dengan sapu tangan milik Siwon. Siwon malah mencium keningnya dengan sayang, ''Kau selalu cantik walaupun menangis, Sayang.''

Eomma Choi mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Itu wajar Sayang, kau sedang dalam masa sensitif. Rasanya memang sangat menyebalkan jika ada yang menyindir seperti itu, lain kali kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu.'' Eomma memarahi putra bungsunya.

Donghae jadi semakin merasa tidak enak, ''Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf.''

''Siwon, ayo kita pulang. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang.'' Kyuhyun masih ngambek pada Donghae, dia mengabaikan pria itu. Siwon menepuk bahu adiknya, ''Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, dia hanya marah sebentar.'' Bisik Siwon saat Kyuhyun berpamitan lagi dengan Ibunya. ''Hyung, aku benar-benar minta maaf.'' Bisik Donghae lagi, Siwon hanya tersenyum.

''Hyuk, aku pulang sekarang. Semoga kau tidak segendut aku saat hamil nanti.'' Kyuhyun memeluk Eunhyuk, ''Kau tidak gendut Sayang.'' Balas Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, ''Aku tidak marah padamu Donghae, aku hanya kesal karena kau mengatakan kenyataan.'' Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum. Donghae membalas senyumannya, ''Aku benar-benar hanya bercanda.'' Setelah semuanya selesai, Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar pulang ke rumah mereka.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Sejak sampai di rumah, Kyuhyun terus saja membicarakan ucapan Donghae. Sudah 15 menit dia berdiri di depan cermin sambil menggerutu, dia mencoba membandingkan tubuhnya yang sekarang dengan foto didalam ponselnya, foto beberapa bulan lalu. ''Sepertinya benar kata Donghae, aku terlihat lebih besar sekarang.''

Siwon yang sejak tadi duduk diatas tempat tidur memperhatikan mulai bangun mendekati Kyuhyun, berdiri dibelakang istrinya. ''Tidak ada yang berubah Sayang, you still looks pretty as always.'' Menyingkirkan rambut dipundak Kyuhyun lalu mencium pundaknya. ''Apa pipiku terlihat berisi?'' Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menghadap Siwon.

Siwon memperhatikannya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berubah di matanya. Lagipula ini masih trimester pertama, Kyuhyun bahkan belum terlihat seperti Ibu hamil. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri beberapa bagian tubuhnya sedikit mengalami perubahan, dadanya sedikit membengkak jika dilihat dari dekat. Tapi kalau orang lain mungkin tidak akan tahu, hanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang bisa melihat perubahan itu.

''Coba buka kaosmu, aku ingin melihat apa ucapan Donghae benar atau tidak.'' Pinta Siwon, mata Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. ''Siwon, jangan mulai. Ini bukan waktunya untuk berbuat hal seperti itu.''

''Bagaimana aku tahu jika kau tidak memperlihatkannya padaku.'' Siwon menahan senyuman diwajahnya. Kyuhyun pikir itu hal yang masuk akal jadi dia menuruti kata-kata Siwon, Siwon tersenyum cerah begitu Kyuhyun membuka kaosnya.

''Bagaimana? Apa aku gendut?'' Tanya Kyuhyun, sekarang dia hanya memakai bra yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya. Benar dugaan Siwon, Kyuhyun mengalami perubah dibagian dada. Hanya beberapa minggu tidak melihatnya, tubuh Kyuhyun terlihat semakin sexy. Siwon menjilat bibirnya sendiri, Kyuhyun benar-benar menggoda.

Telapak tangan Siwon menyentuh perut Kyuhyun, perut itu tidak lagi seperti sebelumnya tapi jika memakai pakaian tidak terlihat bedanya. ''Perutmu sedikit berisi tapi bukan dalam artian gemuk.'' Tangan Siwon naik lagi sampai menyentuh bra Kyuhyun, ''Aku rasa sesuatu dibalik sini bertambah besar.''

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun membuka ikatan branya, bra hitamnya jatuh begitu saja keatas lantai. ''Apa bertambah besar?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan Siwon merasa mimisan melihatnya, bagian favoritenya itu terlihat begitu indah. ''Yah, sedikit membesar.'' Siwon menahan nafas tapi pada akhirnya dia membuang pikiran kotornya, karena dia tahu itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk Kyuhyun.

''Sudah Sayang, pakai lagi.'' Siwon menyerahkan bra dan kaos Kyuhyun. ''Sayang nanti kau bisa masuk angin jika tidak memakainya.'' Perlahan Siwon mundur lalu duduk di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun memakai lagi pakaiannya, ''Jadi kesimpulannya?'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Siwon, berdiri didepannya.

''Apa itu sakit?'' Siwon bertanya sambil menujuk dada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun jadi bingung dan refleks menyentuh dadanya sendiri. ''Aku rasa dadaku membengkak, perutku juga terasa mengencang, sakit.'' Siwon tidak tega mendengarnya. ''Berbaringlah Sayang.'' Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun lembut, Kyuhyun menuruti kata-kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun berbaring di tengah-tengah tempat tidur dengan beralaskan bantal miliknya sendiri. Siwon menaikan kakinya keatas tempat tidur, mencoba lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. ''Sakit?'' Siwon bertanya dengan telapak tangan diatas perut istrinya. Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak yakin, ''Sebenarnya tidak terlalu terasa, hanya saja rasanya sedikit tidak nyaman.''

Siwon menatapnya dalam, jantung Kyuhyun terasa melompat saat bertatapan langsung dengan mata Siwon. ''Siwon, aku mencintaimu.'' Ungkap Kyuhyun, Siwon tersenyum hangat mendengarnya. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, mencium telapak tangannya dengan lembut. ''Sayangku.'' Siwon terus menciumi tangannya.

''Apa tubuhku terlihat aneh?'' Tanya Kyuhyun kembali membahas soal tubuh, sepertinya dia mulai terkena syndrom kehamilan. Siwon memperhatikan tubuhnya, ''Kenapa kau khawatir soal ini Sayang, perubahan itu kan baik.'' Siwon tidak mengerti.

''Aku takut setelah melahirkan perutku akan melar seperti karet, kalau kau merasa jijik padaku bagaimana?''

Siwon menggeleng, ''Bagaimana bisa aku merasa jijik pada pengorbananmu, saat kita menikah dan ingin memiliki anak, hal itu sudah aku pikirkan dengan baik. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan bentuk tubuh, aku bersamamu bukan karena alasan fisik.''

Kyuhyun tentu tahu hal itu tapi tetap saja dia merasa takut kalau Siwon akan meninggalkannya saat dia menjadi jelek dengan tubuh besar dan perut yang melar seperti karet. Kyuhyun pasti akan memiliki mata panda yang gelap saat harus begadang menjaga bayinya nanti, dia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar merias wajahnya. Rambutnya akan kusam karena tidak terawat dengan wajah lelah karena kurang tidur.

''Tidak! Aku tidak mau seperti itu!'' Teriak Kyuhyun membayangkan kejelekan dirinya nanti, Siwon sampai terkejut. ''Apa yang kau pikirkan, ayo berhenti berpikiran buruk. Baiklah, aku rasa perubahan pada tubuhmu tidak bisa dihindari tapi kita bisa meminimalkan yang akan terjadi.''

''Caranya?'' Kyuhyun mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. Siwon sebenarnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana tapi dia teringat dengan kata-kata Ibunya, ''Bukankah minggu depan kau mulai ke kelas kehamilan yang direkomendasikan Ibumu? Aku rasa disana kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya.'' Siwon tersenyum cerah. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Siwon lalu memeluk suaminya itu dari samping. ''Kau seperti anak kucing.'' Siwon terkekeh sebelum melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun, mengunci istrinya untuk tetap diam dipelukannya.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

08.00 PM, baru beberapa jam yang lalu Kyuhyun takut soal berat badan berlebih tapi sekarang dia makan dengan lahap, Kyuhyun rindu masakan Ahjumma walaupun hanya sehari tidak makan di rumah. Ahjumma dengan senang hati melayani Kyuhyun yang memiliki nafsu makan besar sementara Siwon hanya asyik memperhatikan istrinya sampai lupa kalau makanan dipiringnya sudah habis.

''Tuan, mau tambah lagi?'' Tanya Ahjumma menyadarkan Siwon. Siwon menatap piringnya sendiri, ''Astaga, pantas saja sejak tadi aku tidak mengunyah apa-apa.'' Siwon tersenyum membuat kedua dimplenya terlihat. Ahjumma tersenyum, merasa lucu melihat majikannya. ''Aku sudah kenyang terlebih melihat Kyuhyun yang lahap seperti itu, aku senang melihatnya makan dengan baik.'' Senyum hangat sarat kebahagiaan terlihat diwajahnya.

Kyuhyun berhenti mengunyah saat sadar kalau sekarang Siwon dan Ahjumma tengah membicarakannya, dia menatap keduanya dengan curiga. ''Kenapa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Siwon, kau sudah selesai makan?''

Siwon mengambil tisu untuk mengelap mulutnya sendiri, ''Sudah, aku sudah selesai.'' Pria itu menjauhkan piringnya, melipat tangannya di dada sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap piringnya sendiri, ''Astaga sejak kapan aku makan sebanyak ini?'' Kaget Kyuhyun, dia tidak sadar sudah mengambil banyak makanan dipiringnya. Siwon tersenyum kecil, ''Habiskan Sayang, jangan membuang makanan.''

Kyuhyun memarahi dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia makan sebanyak itu? Jika tidak dihabiskan... Kyuhyun takut jika membuang makanan tapi jika dihabiskan... Bagaimana dengan berat badannya nanti. ''Aku akan menghabiskan semuanya tapi aku akan olahraga setelah ini.'' Putus Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng, ''Sudah malam, bagaimana mungkin kau olahraga di malam hari Sayang.''

''Biasanya kau yang mengajakku olahraga, sekarang kau melarangku Sayang.''

''Eh, kapan aku mengajakmu olahraga malam? Semenjak kau hamil aku tidak pernah mengajak olahraga.''

''Sekarang aku yang mengajakmu, bagaimana?''

''Sayang bukannya tidak boleh, ini sudah malam dan waktunya untuk istirahat.''

''Jadi, tidak mau?'' Kyuhyun membuka satu kancing teratas piyama tidurnya setelah memastikan Ahjumma tidak ada disekitar mereka. Bibir Siwon mengulam senyuman, jadi ini yang Kyuhyun maksud olahraga. ''Kalau yang ini sih... Aku sangat ingin Sayang.'' Siwon menghentikan tangan Kyuhyun yang ingin mengancingkan lagi bajunya. ''Pervert, kalau yang seperti ini kau tidak menolak Choi Siwon-ssi.''

''Ayo habiskan makanannya Sayang, supaya kita bisa lebih cepat olahraganya.''

''Dasar pervert!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

02.00 AM. Dini hari saat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, badannya terasa tidak enak. Terasa lengket, panas, berkeringat bahkan sakit. Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu tidur dan AC, walaupun dia sudah sepakat dengan Siwon untuk tidak memakai AC saat malam hari. Siwon terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak, tentu saja nyenyak setelah aktifitasnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa kesal lalu memukul lengan kanan Siwon, dia bahkan ingin menggigit lengan kekar itu.

''Aduh.'' Siwon mengaduh dan terbangun dari tidurnya, refleks dia menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya. ''Sayang, kau memukulku?'' Tanya Siwon masih setengah sadar. Kyuhyun kembali memukul Siwon, berkali-kali dibagian lengannya lagi. Siwon berusaha menghindar dengan duduk ditempat tidur lalu menahan tangan Kyuhyun. ''Sayang!'' Siwon kesal. Tidak kehilangan akal, Kyuhyun menggigit lengan Siwon. ''Aww!'' Refleks Siwon menjauh dengan memegangi lengannya.

Tanpa rasa bersalah Kyuhyun mencoba menggigitnya lagi tapi kali ini Siwon menghindar, karena hanya sedikit cahaya dari lampu tidur membuat pria itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lalu jatuh tepat disamping tempat tidur. ''Ada apa denganmu, Kyuhyun?'' Nafas Siwon terengah rasanya menakutkan juga saat Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini.

Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu lalu menatap suaminya dari atas tempat tidur tanpa rasa bersalah, ''Aku tidak bisa tidur.'' Akunya dengan nada lembut dan ekspresi yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mengelus kepalanya seperti anak anjing. Siwon melongo menatapnya sebelum dia bangun dari posisinya, lalu duduk dilantai dengan menghadap pada Kyuhyun. ''Aku kira kau bermimpi buruk, kau membuatku takut Sayang.''

''Badanku lengket, panas dan sakit.'' Adu Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung bangun dan beralih duduk ditepi tempat tidur, ''Kau kenapa Sayangku? Mana yang sakit?'' Tanya Siwon lembut sambil memegangi tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membawa tangan Siwon ke perutnya, ''Sakit.'' Adunya mirip dengan anak kecil.

''Perutmu sakit? Astaga Sayang, kita harus menghubungi Dokter.'' Siwon mulai mencari ponselnya tapi Kyuhyun menahan, ''Sayang, aku tidak apa-apa.'' Siwon menatapnya bingung, ''Kau bilang sakit kan? Aku takut jika yang kita lakukan tadi penyebabnya.''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Aku hanya ingin dielus.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum mengatakan itu, Siwon menghela nafas lega dan membalas senyuman itu. ''Dasar manja!'' Siwon menarik hidung Kyuhyun pelan lalu mencium keningnya. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik lalu mulai berbaring, sebenarnya memang sedikit sakit terasa kencang tapi menurut dokter itu hal yang biasa jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Namun tetap terasa tidak nyaman apalagi saat terasa sakit pada waktu tidur.

''Sebentar, aku akan mematikan lampu dulu.'' Setelah itu Siwon berbaring disebelah Kyuhyun melebarkan lengannya, Kyuhyun berbaring diatas lengan kekar Siwon. Sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, satu tangan Siwon sudah berada diatas perut istrinya. ''Thank you!'' Bisik Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Siwon, perlahan mata Kyuhyun menutup.

Kyuhyun begitu mudah tertidur dipelukan Siwon, saat istrinya sudah terlelap Siwon perlahan menarik lengannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur dibantal miliknya. Siwon memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Siwon tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta padanya. Siwon masih ingat bagaimana dia tidak menerima Kyuhyun masuk kedalam hidupnya. Sekarang semuanya terasa berbalik menyerangnya, sekarang Siwon merasa dia bahkan rela menyerahkan hidupnya agar Kyuhyun bahagia.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **2** **Month Late** **r (18 Weeks Pregnancy)**

Kyuhyun tengah duduk melamun di ruang keluarga, hari mulai sore tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat dengan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya dalam 2 tahun terakhir. Sejak dia mengenal seorang Choi Siwon, kehidupannya benar-benar berubah.

 _ **Kyuhyun's inner thoughs:**_

 _ **Apa yang aku lakukan ini sudah benar? Selama satu tahun ini aku terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah jalan yang aku ambil ini benar? Kadang aku mentertawakan diriku sendiri karena memilih jalan hidup yang sulit. Jika orang pikir aku bahagia menjalani semuanya itu salah, aku sangat menderita sepanjang waktu. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, rasa bersalah terus mengganggu mimpi indahku. Aku tinggal dengan orang yang aku cintai tapi dengan cara memberikan penderitaan padanya.**_

 _ **Choi Siwon terpaksa menikahiku setelah orang yang dia cintai meninggalkannya karenaku. Apa aku bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia setelah membuat orang lain menderita? Aku terus berusaha kuat dan tersenyum di depannya, aku melakukan itu untuk menunjukan jika diriku tidak akan menyerah. Tidak ingin menyerah walaupun dia memperlakukanku dengan buruk.**_

 _ **Malam pertama pernikahan kami, dia memilih mabuk di bar. Aku tahu jika Kibum menemuinya dan memintanya untuk pulang, aku sangat mengenal kakakku. Saat perusahannya mengadakan pesta, dia memilih mengenalkan Kibum sebagai chef yang bertanggung jawab menyajikan jamuan untuk pesta pada rekan bisnisnya dibanding memperkenalkanku sebagai istrinya. Aku menerima itu semua, menerima perlakuannya padaku.**_

 _ **Dia selalu menyalahkanku, menyebutku sebagai orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Selalu seperti itu sepanjang kami hidup bersama di dalam rumahnya. Sekalipun kami tidur di ranjang yang sama, dia tidak pernah menyentuhku. Sebagai seorang wanita yang berstatus istrinya, aku terluka dan tersinggung dengan hal itu tapi aku mencoba memahaminya mengingat pernikahan ini tidak seperti pernikahan pada umumnya.**_

 _ **Aku pikir dia akan berubah setelah kami menghabiskan malam di hotel saat terjebak hujan salju, tapi ternyata dia tetap sama bahkan semakin buruk. Dia lebih memilih mengkhawatirkan Kibum saat kami terjebak di lift, dia melakukan itu di depan mataku. Aku sangat terluka, bagaimana bisa dia tega melakukan itu, aku mulai sadar jika tidak seharusnya aku tetap bersamanya.**_

 _ **Banyak hal yang memaksaku untuk pergi meninggalkannya, pergi jauh dari dirinya. Hanya dengan berbekal keberanian, aku mencoba hidup sendiri di Nowon. Beruntung Tuhan memberikan banyak kemudahan, aku dipertemukan dengan orang-orang baik disana. Terlepas dari semua hal baik yang terjadi, kejadian terburuk dalam hidupku datang. Hal yang lebih buruk dari perlakuan tidak adil Ibuku atau perlakuan buruk Siwon terhadapku.**_

 _ **Kehilangan membuatku sempat putus asa dan tidak memiliki gairah hidup. Aku mencoba mengakhiri hidupku jika saja tidak ada Eomma Choi yang mengingatkanku akan pentingnya hidup. Ditengah masa sulitku, aku tetap tidak bisa pergi dari pria itu. Aku kembali padanya, memberinya kesempatan sampai aku benar-benar mendapatkan cintanya. Mungkin awalnya dia merasa bersalah atas kehilangan yang kami rasakan, tapi aku semakin merasakan perubahan pada dirinya.**_

 _ **Aku semakin percaya dengan perubahannya saat pernikahan Kibum, tidak terlihat rasa cemburu pada dirinya melihat pernikahan itu. Sejak saat itu aku yakin jika dia telah berubah, dia sudah tidak mengharapkan Kibum untuk kembali padanya, dia juga mulai bisa mencintaiku. Atas semua yang terjadi, rasa cintaku tidak berubah terhadapnya. Selalu sama dan semakin besar apalagi sekarang saat aku menyadari jika hidupku akan semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran anak pertama kami.**_

''Sayang, terima kasih telah hadir dalam kehidupan kami. Kau tahu kalau kau membawa kebahagiaan yang besar untuk kami, kau adalah sumber kebahagiaan besar untuk semua keluarga.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh rasa bersyukur, ''Ah ya, Ayahmu masih dimana sekarang ya?'' Meraih ponselnya, Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi Siwon sebelum terdengar suara bel yang membuatnya tidak jadi menghubungi Siwon.

''Biar aku saja Ahjumma.'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada Ahjumma yang ingin membuka pintu, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum dan kembali ke dapur. ''Iya, sebentar.'' Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit lebih cepat sampai di depan pintu. Saat dibuka dia cukup terkejut melihat tamu yang datang malam itu. ''Kibum Eonnie?''

Kibum langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, hal itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. ''Eonnie, ada apa?'' Kibum tetap memeluk Kyuhyun sampai merasa dirinya tenang. ''Sayang, aku ingin bicara hal penting denganmu.'' Ucap Kibum setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun langsung membawa Kibum masuk ke dalam, membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

''Ahjumma bawakan kami minum.'' Pinta Kyuhyun pada Ahjumma, Ahjumma pergi ke dapur saat Kyuhyun dan Kibum berbelok ke ruang keluarga. Kyuhyun dan Kibum duduk bersebelahan sambil berhadapan, ''Eonnie ada apa? Apa Changmin tahu kalau eonnie datang kesini?''

Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, ''Changmin tidak tahu aku datang kesini dan dia tidak boleh tahu kalau aku kesini.'' Terlihat jika Kibum marah pada suaminya. Kyuhyun mengambil air minum yang disiapkan oleh Ahjumma, ''Eonnie minum dulu lalu jelaskan semuanya padaku.'' Kibum menatapnya lalu meminum sedikit airnya.

''Kyuhyun, kau ingat dengan wanita yang pernah aku undang ke acara ulang tahun Changmin?''

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat, ''Perempuan yang mana? Teman lama Changmin yang kau undang sebagai kejutan ulang tahunnya kan? Aku rasa ada sekitar 3 wanita saat itu, dua diantaranya istri dari teman-teman Changmin kan?''

''Yah, aku bicara soal wanita berambut coklat keemasan bernama Victoria, dia mantan kekasih Changmin.''

''Apa?!'' Kyuhyun cukup terkejut. ''Wanita itu mantan kekasih Changmin? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ini? Apa Changmin...''

''Tadi siang aku datang ke kantor baru Changmin, aku menemukan wanita itu disana! Wanita itu bekerja sama dengan Changmin untuk sebuah projek.''

''Changmin sangat berani Eonnie, aku tidak percaya.'' Kyuhyun minum untuk menenangkan dirinya, ''Apa itu reuni antar mantan? Apa Yunho-ssi ada disana dan diam melihat reuni itu?'' Kyuhyun jadi kesal sendiri.

''Yunho Oppa bisa bilang apa, ini proyek yang Changmin pegang. Aku tahu perusahaan itu masih baru dan membutuhkan banyak partner kerja, tapi kenapa harus dengan mantan kekasihnya? Kau tahu kalau aku mulai tidak menyukai wanita itu sejak pesta saat itu. Wanita itu terus mendekati Changmin, pantas wanita itu terus membicarakan masa lalu pada Changmin.''

''Aku juga tidak menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu, dia terlihat ingin menarik perhatian Changmin.''

''Dan sekarang aku sangat kesal pada Changmin.''

Kyuhyun baru kali ini melihat kakaknya sekesal ini, Kibum tipe orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Sekalipun kesal, dia jarang menunjukan itu. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun merasa senang karena Kibum jauh lebih bisa menunjukan perasaannya, itu artinya Kibum merasa nyaman hidup bersama Changmin.

''Kalau begitu kau menginap saja disini Eonnie, Changmin tidak perlu tahu kalau kau kesini.''

Kibum ingin setuju tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang suka membuat orang lain khawatir apalagi jika orang itu suaminya. Sepertinya dia dan Kyuhyun memang memilki pemikiran dan sifat yang berbeda. ''Aku tidak bisa seperti itu Sayang, aku tidak mau Changmin khawatir dan bisa membuat hubungan kami semakin buruk.''

Kyuhyun sangat tahu dengan sifat kakaknya, ''Kau selalu seperti ini, kalau begitu kau kirimkan dia pesan. Tapi katakan padanya untuk tidak menemuimu kemari, aku bisa marah jika melihatnya sekarang.''

Kibum menuruti kata-kata adiknya, sejak tadi dia memang mematikan ponselnya. Saat ponselnya diaktifkan, benar saja jika banyak panggilan tidak terjawab serta pesan dari Changmin. Setelah membalas pesan, Kibum mematikan kembali ponselnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat kakaknya melakukan itu, ''Sekarang lebih baik Eonnie mandi, nanti aku siapkan piyama untukmu.''

''Kyu, kapan Siwon pulang? Apa aku tidak akan mengganggunya jika aku menginap disini?''

''Astaga kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Siwon tidak akan marah, Siwon justru akan senang karena kau menemaniku.''

''Begitukah? Baiklah Sayang, aku pinjam kamar mandimu.'' Kibum memeluk adiknya sebelum naik ke lantai atas, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala saat kakaknya pergi. ''Your aunty bisa juga marah ya Sayang, lucu.'' Ucapnya pada perutnya. ''Ah...'' Kyuhyun lupa kalau sekarang bayinya mulai bisa merespon ucapannya, dan baru saja rasanya bayinya sedikit bergerak. ''Aku harus menyiapkan piyamanya.'' Kyuhyun menyusul Kibum naik ke lantai atas.

Setelah meletakan piyama di kamar tamu yang Kibum tempati, Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari kamar tamu. Dia melupakan ponselnya yang tegeletak di tempat tidur, pasti banyak pesan dari suaminya. Dan benar saja jika Siwon terus mengirimi pesan bahkan ada tiga panggilan tidak terjawab darinya.

Siwon sebenarnya bukan pria yang sangat perhatian, hanya pada Kyuhyun saja dia bersikap seperti itu mungkin karena kondiri istrinya yang tengah mengandung anaknya. Ada kalanya saat mood Kyuhyun buruk, dia yang selalu mengirimi Siwon pesan sampai Siwon lelah untuk membalasnya. Karena hal itu, Siwon jadi terbiasa mengecek kondisi Kyuhyun hampir setiap jam. Kyuhyun membalas pesan Siwon tapi dia tidak mengatakan kalau Kibum ada di rumah mereka.

''Eonnie, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam bersama Ahjumma. Jika Eonnie lelah, Eonnie istirahat saja. Nanti saat makan malam siap, aku akan memanggil Eonnie.'' Ucap Kyuhyun begitu keluar dari kamar bersamaan dengan Kibum. Kibum menggelengkan kepala sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, ''Sayang, kau yang seharusnya istirahat, biar aku yang menyiapkan makan malam.''

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ''Kau itu tamu di rumah ini, jadi biar aku yang melayanimu Eonnie. Kau jangan lupa kalau kau sekarang tengah mengandung, kau ini masih hamil muda Eonnie.''

Kibum tersenyum, ''Tapi Ayahnya malah membuatku kesal, Changmin sangat tidak peka.'' Kyuhyun mendekati kakaknya, ''Sudahlah Eonnie, kau tinggal disini saja sampai Changmin sadar kalau dia telah membuatmu marah. Kalau Siwon seperti itu, aku akan menyuruhnya tidur diluar.''

Kibum jadi tersenyum mendengar ucapan adiknya, ''Tapi aku tidak bisa sepertimu, aku bahkan merasa aneh karena sudah bersikap seperti sekarang.''

''Kalau dipikir lagi, kita memang sangat berbeda Eonnie. Tapi sekarang aku setuju dengan keputusanmu karena kita tidak boleh lemah apalagi lengah.''

''Kau benar Kyuhyun. Yasudah kita lupakan soal Changmin, sekarang kita siapkan makan malam bersama. Bagaimana kalau kau menata meja makan sementara aku membuat minuman?''

''Oke, setuju!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **08.00 PM.**

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat biasa tapi dia ingin masuk lewat pintu belakang. Dia tahu kalau jam segini istrinya pasti tengah menyiapkan makan malam jadi Siwon memilih lewat pintu belakang. Dan benar saja lewat pintu kaca dari luar dia bisa melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di dapur, itu pasti istrinya. Dengan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara, Siwon masuk ke dalam mendekati sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya.

''Kejutan!'' Siwon memeluk dari belakang, ''Kejutan, kejutan, kejutan!'' Siwon memeluknya erat tanpa membiarkan orang yang dipeluknya bisa bicara. ''Sttt, jangan bicara dulu sayang. Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu.''

Siwon benar-benar tidak membiarkan orang yang dipeluknya untuk bicara. ''Oh... Aku rasa ada yang salah disini? Sayang, kenapa perutmu jadi rata seperti ini? Aku rasa perutmu tidak serata ini saat semalam kita bercinta?''

''SIWON!'' Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul dan berteriak, Siwon terkejut karena Kyuhyun ada di depannya. ''Jika kau ada disana, lalu yang aku peluk?'' Siwon bingung sendiri. Kibum, orang yang Siwon peluk langsung melepaskan diri. ''Kau sama sekali tidak membiarkanku untuk bicara, Kyuhyun suamimu sangat berbahaya. Apa dia biasa memelukmu seerat itu, aku sampai takut bayiku kenapa-napa.'' Adu Kibum langsung.

Siwon jadi panik, ''Demi Tuhan Kyuhyun, aku pikir yang berdiri di dapur itu kau.'' Siwon takut istrinya marah. Kyuhyun tidak marah karena dia tahu kalau Siwon tidak tahu kalau Kibum ada di rumah mereka lagipula terlihat jika Siwon ingin memberikan kejutan makanya pria itu datang lewat pintu belakang.

''Kalian ini kenapa, aku sama sekali tidak marah. Kibum Eonnie, Siwon memang segila itu. Aku harus berulang kali mengingatkan kalau sekarang aku berbadan dua tapi dia tidak pernah mengerti.'' Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala.

''Ah begitu, aku bisa mengerti Kyuhyun.'' Kibum ingat ucapan Siwon tadi, Siwon juga sadar akan hal itu. ''Kibum tolong maafkan aku, soal ucapanku tadi juga tolong dilupakan.'' Pinta Siwon, dia sangat malu sekarang.

''Tidak masalah Siwon, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati.'' Balas Kibum. Siwon tersenyum lalu mendekati Kyuhyun, meraih pinggangnya lalu mencium pipinya. ''Maafkan aku Sayang.'' Bisiknya. Kyuhyun membalas mencium pipi Siwon, ''Tidak masalah.'' Balasnya.

''Aku akan membawa ini ke ruang makan.'' Kibum membawa minumannya meninggalkan area dapur. Setelah Kibum jauh Kyuhyun langsung bertanya, ''Memang tadi kau bicara apa, kenapa kau meminta Kibum Eonnie untuk melupakan ucapanmu?''

Siwon jadi salah tingkah mendapat pertanyaan itu. ''Sayang tolong maafkan aku, aku pikir tadi aku memelukmu makanya aku menyinggung soal yang terjadi pada kita semalam.'' Kyuhyun jadi kesal sekaligus malu mendengarnya, ''Choi Siwon!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Sudah jam 10 malam, perbincangan diantara ketiganya masih belum berakhir. Siwon sekarang tahu kenapa Kibum ada di rumahnya, dibanding membenarkan sikap Kibum, pria itu justru menentang keputusan Kibum yang seakan lari dari masalah. Hal ini tentu membuat istrinya jadi marah karena secara tidak langsung Siwon membela dan membenarkan sikap Changmin.

''Apanya yang benar, jelas kalau Changmin itu salah karena sudah membuat kakaku marah. Siwon sebenarnya kau berada dipihak siapa sih, Kibum itu iparmu sekarang.'' Kesal Kyuhyun.

''Loh Sayang, aku tidak membenarkan sikap Changmin atau menyalahkan Kibum tapi aku hanya bicara dari kacamata seorang pengusaha. Changmin pasti memiliki alasan kenapa dia bekerjasama dengan mantan kekasihnya bukan semata-mata karena dia menginginkan hal itu untuk alasan lain.''

''Jelas Changmin salah. Wanita itu ingin merebut Changmin dari kakaku, dia hanya berpura-pura masuk ke dalam kehidupan Changmin lagi dengan alasan kerjasama. Siwon, kami berdua itu tidak bodoh.''

''Kyuhyun, kau ini hanya berpikir semua yang kau ingin pikirkan tanpa melihat dari sisi yang berbeda. Perusahaan Changmin itu baru berdiri, dia butuh rekan untuk bisa berkembang. Jika mantan kekasihnya bisa membawa keuntungan untuk perusahaan, apa dia harus menolak hanya karena istrinya cemburu?''

''Aku sangat tahu tipe pria itu, dia...''

''Sudah Kyu, Siwon tidak akan mengerti perasaan kita sebagai seorang istri. Biarkan dia dan Changmin berpikir sesuai dengan keinginan mereka, begitupun dengan kita yang memiliki pemikiran sendiri.'' Potong Kibum.

''Kau benar Eonnie, capek aku bicara dengan pria ini. Ayo sekarang kita tidur, aku akan menemanimu di kamar tamu.'' Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, Siwon ikut berdiri dari duduknya. ''Kyuhyun, kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Apa maksudmu dengan menemani Kibum tidur, apa kau akan membiarkan aku tidur sendiri?'' Siwon tidak terima.

''Aku sudah bilang kalau aku capek denganmu, kau bahkan tidak mengenali istrimu sendiri. Ayo Eonnie, sekarang kita naik ke lantai atas.'' Kyuhyun menarik tangan kakaknya dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon kesal, kenapa sekarang dia dan Kyuhyun jadi bertengkar?

Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun sampai di depan kamar tamu sementara Kibum sudah masuk ke dalam. ''Kyu, apa sekarang kita bertengkar?'' Siwon menghalangi jalan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan wajah kesal, ''Pertama, kau memeluk Kibum karena kau pikir itu adalah aku. Kau tidak mengenali istrimu sendiri. Kedua, kau membela Changmin dengan artian kau membenarkan sikapnya yang mungkin akan kau tiru suatu saat nanti. Ketiga, kau menghalangiku untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kakakku sendiri padahal kau tahu alasan aku marah padamu.''

''Baik Sayang, baik. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku mohon padamu untuk tidak tidur di kamar yang berbeda denganku. Kau dan bayi kita harus selalu dekat denganku, aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika jauh dari kalian.'' Siwon mencium perut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih tidak memaafkannya. ''Minggir atau aku akan semakin marah!''

Siwon akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar tamu. ''Astaga, kedua wanita hamil itu memang luar biasa.'' Siwon memijat keningnya sendiri, kedua wanita hamil itu memang luar biasa egois dan pencemburu. Tapi Siwon akhirnya tersenyum, ''Itu pasti karena mereka sangat mencintai suaminya, ah Kyuhyun aku juga sangat mencintaimu.'' Siwon tersenyum sendiri lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun dan Kibum berbaring sambil saling merangkul. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak tidur di kamar dan sama sambil saling berbagi perasaan masing-masing. ''Kyu, apa aku telah bersikap berlebihan? Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Siwon itu benar? Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya Changmin akan marah padaku?'' Kibum khawatir.

''Eonnie, jangan pikirkan kata-kata Siwon. Dia bicara seperti itu karena ingin membela sesama pria. Tapi dia juga ingin memperingatkanku soal hal seperti itu, bukankah dengan kata lain dia berencana melakukan hal yang sama? Tidak bisa dipercaya, memang siapa lagi mantan Siwon selainmu?''

Degh! Kibum merasa tertohok saat sadar kalau dia adalah salah satu mantan kekasih dari Choi Siwon. ''Mantan Siwon yah? Aku tidak terlalu tahu soal itu tapi aku pernah mendengar satu nama sih...''

Kyuhyun langsung antusias, ''Katakan siapa namanya, aku harus tahu siapa nama mantan Siwon!''

''Aku lupa Sayang, kalau tidak salah namanya.. Ah... tunggu.'' Kibum meraih ponselnya lalu membuka situs internet, ''Ini dia, wanita ini mantan Siwon.'' Kibum memberikan salah satu artikel lama yang membahas salah satu fashion desainer terkenal. Kyuhyun membaca setiap kata yang ditulis di artikel tersebut, "Dia menarik.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Pagi harinya saat sarapan, suasana masih sama seperti semalam. Kyuhyun dan Kibum masih terlihat marah pada Siwon, tapi Siwon tetap bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan dia berani mencium Kyuhyun yang masih marah itu, Kyuhyun sampai harus duduk jauh dari Siwon karena kesal. Kibum sendiri lebih banyak diam dan mencoba menghabiskan sarapannya.

''Eonnie kita berangkat bersama-sama ya, biar supir mengantarmu ke restoran.'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada Kibum. Siwon menatap padanya, ''Sayang, biar aku yang mengantar kalian berdua. Setelah mengantarmu ke sekolah, aku akan mengantar Kibum ke restoran.'' Sanggah Siwon, Kyuhyun memutar mata padanya.

''Kyu, aku rasa aku akan pulang ke rumah. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak akan pergi ke restoran pagi-pagi, aku akan kesana saat makan siang.'' Ucap Kibum.

''Jika kau pulang pasti akan dibuat kesal oleh Changmin, Eonnie kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran seperti ini. Aku pasti akan memarahi Changmin jika bertemu dengannya.''

''Kau juga Sayang, jangan marah seperti ini terus. Tidak baik untukmu dan bayi kita.'' Sanggah Siwon lagi, yah Kyuhyun paling bisa menasehati orang tapi dirinya sendiri melakukan hal yang sama. ''Aku sedang tidak bicara denganmu Choi Siwon-sshi, akan lebih baik jika anda menutup mulut.''

''Bagaimana bisa aku diam, jika menyangkut keselamatan kalian berdua. Kyuhyun sekarang kau tidak hidup untuk dirimu sendiri, oke?''

Kibum jadi merasa tidak enak karena telah membuat adiknya bertengkar dengan suaminya. Memang seharusnya dia tidak datang ke rumah mereka, lagipula masalahnya sebenarnya tidak terlalu serius jika saja dia bisa menahan rasa marahnya. Tapi Kibum sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa hilang kendali akan dirinya sendiri padahal ini bukan kali pertama dia dan Changmin bertengkar tapi ini kali pertama dia meninggalkan rumah.

Saat Kibum akan kembali bicara, terdengar suara bel disusul Ahjumma yang bergegas ke arah pintu utama. Kibum tidak jadi bicara dan hanya meminum jusnya sementara Kyuhyun semakin terlihat marah pada Siwon. Siwon menanggapi kemarahan dan tatapan marah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman, dia terlihat tidak memiliki masalah apapun.

''Selamat pagi.'' Changmin tiba-tiba datang, Kyuhyun sampai berdiri dari duduknya melihat itu. ''Changmin, kau berani datang kemari?'' Siwon langsung meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk, jangan sampai istrinya melakukan hal bodoh dan terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan rumah tangga kakaknya. ''Kyu, duduk dengan tenang.''

Changmin berjalan mendekati tempat Kibum, Kibum hanya diam seolah tidak melihat kedatangan suaminya. ''Kibum, aku ingin minta maaf soal sikapku kemarin. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin membuatmu marah, aku sangat menyesal akan hal itu.'' Changmin berusaha mengajak istrinya bicara.

''Mudah sekali dia meminta maaf.'' Dengus Kyuhyun, Siwon mempertingatkannya lagi. ''Jangan ikut campur lagi Kyuhyun, sekarang kita tinggalkan mereka untuk bicara.'' Siwon menuntun tangan Kyuhyun agar mau pergi tapi Kyuhyun menolak, ''Bagaimana jika dia menyakiti kakakku? Aku tidak mau pergi Choi Siwon!'' Tolak Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Kibum menatap pada Kyuhyun, ''Kyu, aku akan pulang sekarang. Aku pastikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tolong jangan memikirkan masalah ini. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti.'' Kibum mengambil tasnya di kamar tamu lalu dia berjalan keluar diikuti Changmin, ''Terima kasih sudah menjaganya semalam.'' Ucap Changmin pada WonKyu lalu keluar.

Kyuhyun meminum airnya dengan nafas memburu menahan kesal, ''Apa yang Kibum pikirkan sampai dia begitu mudah memaafkan Changmin, kakakku itu terlalu baik.'' Siwon terlihat lega, ''Kau ini terlalu bersikap berlebihan dalam menanggapi masalah mereka, Kibum orang yang cerdas dan dia pasti akan memahami alasan Changmin.''

''Lalu kalau hal ini terjadi padamu, apa kau akan menerima mantan kekasihmu yang seorang desainer pakaian itu untuk bekerja denganmu?''

''Darimana kau tahu soal itu? Apa Kibum mengatakan sesuatu?''

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, ''Sudahlah lupakan, semua pria itu sama!'' Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang makan, Siwon menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. ''Hey Nyonya Choi, kau sudah mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak terjadi.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Sore harinya seperti biasa, Siwon menjemput Kyuhyun di sekolah. Sepanjang hari istrinya itu tidak menjawab atau membalas chat yang Siwon kirim, kenapa Kyuhyun harus marah sementara Kibum dan suaminya sepertinya sudah berbaikan. Tadi Changmin menghubunginya untuk berterima kasih karena Siwon telah percaya padanya, pria itu juga menjelaskan kalau dulu dia dan mantan kekasihnya putus karena kekasihnya itu selingkuh.

Changmin juga bilang kalau sekarang Kibum mau mengerti kalau apa yang Changmin lakukan untuk perusahaan bukan karena dia menginginkan hal itu. Changmin juga meminta agar Siwon membujuk Kyuhyun untuk memaafkannya, Changmin juga tidak mau hubungan Siwon dan Kyuhyun terganggu karenanya. Dia meyakinkan kalau semuanya dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

''Itu dia, si keras kepala.'' Siwon keluar dari mobil begitu melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari area parkir sekolah. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat Siwon mendekat padanya. ''Hallo sayang.'' Siwon mencium pipinya seperti biasa, Kyuhyun tetap diam. ''Kau pasti lelah, biar aku bawakan tasnya.'' Siwon meraih tas Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

''Sayang, malam ini kita makan malam di restoran yah. Aku sudah memesan meja untuk malam ini.'' Ucap Siwon begitu masuk ke dalam mobil sambil menyimpan tas Kyuhyun di bangku penumpang.

''Aku lelah tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana.'' Tolak Kyuhyun sambil memakai sabuk pengaman. Siwon mencoba tersenyum, ''Baiklah Sayang.'' Siwon menyerah. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, dia kembali bertanya. ''Apa Kibum sudah menghubungimu?''

''Sudah, mereka sudah baikan.'' Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama, masih terlihat marah. Sekarang Siwon tidak mengerti dengan sikap istrinya, ''Lalu kenapa kau masih marah padaku? Mereka yang membuat kita bertengkar bahkan sudah baikan.''

''Siwon, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi jadi bisa sekarang kita pulang?''

Siwon tidak bisa bicara lagi, ''Oke.''

Saat sampai rumah pun Kyuhyun tetap bersikap dingin, dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Siwon tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun, apa dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar atau dia telah melakukan kesalahan lain yang bahkan tidak dia sadari. Siwon memikirkan hal itu tapi dia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Siwon memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar, ''Dia sedang mandi.'' Siwon berjalan ke arah saklar lampu, menyalakan lampu dan menutup gorden. Meraih ponselnya lalu membuka salah satu halaman di internet, Siwon terlihat melihat salah satu artikel. ''Apa yang aku lakukan?'' Siwon melempar ponsel itu keatas tempat tidur lalu menjatuhnya tubuhnya disebelah ponselnya.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk, tidak biasanya dia tidak menggunakan jubah mandinya. Siwon hanya diam memperhatikan saat istrinya itu mondar-mandir didepannya dengan penampilan yang menggoda. Membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil pakaian dalam dan pajamas berbentuk dress miliknya. Siwon semakin menahan nafas saat istrinya itu tanpa malu membuka handuknya, memakai pakaiannya di depan Siwon.

''Shit.'' Umpat Kyuhyun pelan, dia merasa underwear miliknya terlalu ketat untuknya yang sekarang sama dengan bra miliknya. Siwon hanya mendengarkan omelan yang tidak jelas dari bibir istrinya, dia terlihat tetap cantik saat marah.

''Sayang, kita bisa belanja pakaian dalam yang baru besok.'' Ucap Siwon seakan mengerti omelan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapnya, ''Aku tidak gendut, tidak butuh pakaian dalam yang baru.'' Ucap Kyuhyun masih jutek. Setelah selesai dengan bajunya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah meja rias.

Siwon merubah posisinya manjadi duduk, ''Jelas sekali kalau pakaian dalammu harus diganti, aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman karena memakai pakaian yang ketat.''

''AKU TIDAK GEMUK.'' Ulang Kyuhyun penuh penekanan dibalik layar kaca rias.

Siwon mendekatinya, berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipinya dari belakang. ''Kau tidak gemuk, tapi dada dan perutmu membesar karena kau hamil.'' Bisik Siwon dari belakang. Kyuhyun meletakan sisirnya, menatap Siwon dari cermin didepannya. ''Aku tahu, aku tidak lagi cantik dan tidak langsing seperti semua mantan pacarmu. Jika diurutkan, aku yang paling jelek.''

Siwon tertegun lalu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, ''Kau bicara apa sih, mantanku yang mana? Kenapa sejak kemarin kau bicara soal ini, apa yang Kibum ceritakan padamu?'' Siwon sedikit tidak suka dengan pembicaraan itu.

Kyuhyun berdiri menghadap Siwon, ''Aku rasa kau memiliki banyak mantan mengingat kau begitu populer disekolah. But yah, ini soal mantan kekasihmu saat sekolah.''

Siwon malah tersenyum, ''Wow, sekarang kita membahas mantan. Jadi, berapa mantan yang kau punya?''

Kyuhyun jadi kesal, ''Banyak, sangat banyak.'' Bohong Kyuhyun. Siwon mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun, ''Itu sudah jelas, kau sangat cantik Sayang.'' Siwon bercanda lagi. Kyuhyun memukul dada Siwon, ''Menyebalkan!'' Kyuhyun berniat pergi sebelum Siwon menahannya, memegang kedua lengannya lalu memberinya ciuman manis di bibir. Tangan Siwon merayap naik sampai satu tangannya berada di dagu Kyuhyun dan satu lagi dibelakang kepala Kyuhyun, tidak ada penolakan dari Kyuhyun.

''Hmmp.'' Tangan Kyuhyun meremas kemeja hitam suaminya. Bibir Siwon masih mempermainkan Kyuhyun, tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk menghentikan tautan mereka. Sekitar 5 menit mereka berciuman sampai Siwon melepaskan bibir dan tangannya dari Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun berubah sayu saat Siwon bertatapan dengannya, ''Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu.'' Sesal Siwon.

''Kau tidak menyakitiku, aku yang telah bersikap berlebihan.'' Kyuhyun mulai sadar kalau dia telah bersikap kekanakan. Siwon menggeleng, ''Aku tahu ini bukan dirimu, kau orang yang dewasa dan pengertian. Aku pernah merasakan hal seperti ini dulu.'' Siwon tersenyum mengingatnya.

''Merasakan hal yang seperti ini?'' Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

''Dulu saat kau menunjukan kedekatan dengan Seunghyun-ssi, saat kau selalu pergi ke tempat Gym miliknya, kau bahkan merayakan pekerjaan baru dengannya. Saat itu... Jujur aku merasa marah."

Kenyataan baru yang mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Jika diingat lagi, saat itu Siwon masih melakukan penolakan terhadapnya. Jadi, sejak kapan pria itu mulai menerimanya sampai dia merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Seunghyun. ''Siwonie, saat itu bukankah kau masih belum menerimaku? Saat itu kau masih membenciku kan?''

''Iya, saat itu aku masih berpikir untuk mengusirmu dari kehidupanku. Namun disisi lain, ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak rela jika kau bersama orang lain. Kau memilihku, kita dalam suatu hubungan serius dan aku tidak pernah berpikir kau dan orang lain memiliki sesuatu yang spesial.''

Kyuhyun jadi tersenyum, ''Itu artinya kau menyukaiku, astaga kau menyukaiku?'' Kyuhyun sangat gembira. Siwon jadi merasa malu sendiri, ''Dan sekarang kau bersikap seperti ini karena terlalu menyukaiku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau seorang mantan yang tidak pernah kau temui bisa mempengaruhimu...''

''Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu Choi Siwon.'' Potong Kyuhyun lalu mencium Siwon.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Kyuhyun's POV-**

Aku menatap wajah pria yang sangat aku cintai, ekspresi wajah Siwon begitu lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Siwon menggosokan hidungnya ke hidungku, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan sikunya agar tidak menimpaku. Yah sekarang perutku telah menghalangi semua kegiatan seperti ini, my baby kau tumbuh dengan begitu cepat. Dia memberi ciuman lembut dibibirku, tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dariku, dia tenggelam ke dalam diriku dengan kecepatan yang lambat. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati semua rasa indah ini.

Dia mendorong masuk kembali, masih sama lembutnya seperti tadi. Aku sangat menyukai sikap jantannya ini, dia sangat memikirkanku dan bayi kami. Jari-jariku perlahan meremas rambut halusnya yang sulit diatur, ''Oh~ Siwon-ah...'' Aku tidak bisa bicara banyak, rasanya penuh dan sesak sampai ke dadaku.

Dia menatap ke arahku, ''Sayangku~'' Dia menciumku lagi dengan keras, dia mulai bergerak sedikit cepat tapi tetap dengan penuh perhitungan. Siwon benar, aku butuh pakaian dalam baru. Disaat seperti ini aku justru berpikir soal pakaian dalam apa yang akan aku beli, yang pasti memiliki ukuran satu sampai dua tingkat lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

''Ayo, Sayang!'' Siwon terengah-engah, ''Give it to me!'' Siwon memejamkan matanya, aku ikut memejamkan mataku mengikutinya. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lagi bagaimana rasanya, ini terasa menakjubkan. Dan satu hal yang aku sukai, aku menyukai fase kehamilan di trimester kedua ini. ''Oh... Siwon... Siwon...'' Nafasku rasanya semakin berat.

''Kyuhyun!'' Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kesamping, menelungkupkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan miliknya yang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang begitu deras. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega begitu aku merasakan hal yang sama, sekilas aku merasa diriku melayang terbang, aku hanya mendengar deru nafas Siwon yang berat.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **TBC.**

 **Preview Next Episode.**

 _ **Happy birthday Siwonie.**_

 _ **Hotel ini masih sama seperti dulu.**_

 _ **Aku tidak mengira, kau sangat terkenal di hotel ini.**_

 _ **Foto ini... Siwon pernah kesini dengan seseorang?**_

 _ **Kyuhyun, dia sangat cantik dan kaya, keluarga Choi dulu sangat mendukungnya.**_

 _ **Aku akan pergi ke rumah musim panas itu untuk memastikan.**_

 _ **Siwon datang, apa kita harus bersembunyi?**_

 _ **Ternyata dia datang benar-benar untuk mengambil kotak itu.**_

 **Sorry** **for long waiting for this ugly fanfiction. This episode not good as ex** **p** **ected but wel** **l** **h** **ope you like it, love you!**

 **180** **5** **0** **3, 9015 word.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I Won't Give Up!**

 **Cross Gender, Drama, Romance, OOC.**

 **Chapter 26.**

 **''Your cold words, cold face, cold action. Your angry voice, as if talking to a stranger. Even after seeing all of this, I don't hate you and I won't give up!''**

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **6** **Weeks Later,** **24** **Weeks Pregnancy.**

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari area sekolah, dia mencari taksi. Ini hari terakhir dia mengajar, kontrak kerjanya sebagai guru pengganti di sekolah menengah atas itu sudah berakhir. Hari ini tepat satu tahun lalu saat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan sekolah untuk memulai pekerjaan barunya. Kyuhyun berdiri di tempat yang sama, memandang sekolah tersebut dengan banyak hadiah ditangannya. Muridnya begitu baik, mereka memberikan hadiah perpisahan untuknya.

''Hallo, aku sudah di luar sekolah. Bagaimana aku pergi ke apartemenmu, aku membawa banyak hadiah.'' Ucap Kyuhyun pada orang yang menghubunginya. ''Kau mau menjemputku, baiklah Seunghyun.'' Kyuhyun mematikan panggilannya. Sahabatnya ingin bertemu dengannya saat tahu hari itu hari terakhir Kyuhyun mengajar. Kyuhyun menerima tawaran itu lagipula Siwon tidak bisa menjemputnya karena pekerjaan.

Kyuhyun beruntung karena Seunghyun datang dengan cepat, dia tidak harus menunggu lama berdiri di depan sekolah dengan banyak barang bawaan dan perut yang besar. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat sahabatnya itu turun dari mobil. ''Hai, senang melihatmu lagi Seunghyun-ah.''

Seunghyun berjalan mendekatinya lalu meraih barang yang Kyuhyun bawa, ''Kenapa tidak menunggu di pos satpam saja sih, tidak baik kau berdiri dengan membawa barang seperti ini.'' Omel Seunghyun, Kyuhyun sangat rindu mendengar omelan sahabatnya. ''Sebenarnya tadi satpam memintaku menunggu disana tapi aku ingin memandang sekolah lebih jelas dari luar.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria.

Seunghyun hanya menggelengkan kepala, ''Ayo cepat naik ke mobilku.'' Seunghyun berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah mobilnya, menyimpan barang-barang Kyuhyun di bagasi mobilnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti Seunghyun lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, tidak lama Seunghyun juga masuk ke dalam mobilnya. ''Aku merasa aneh melihatmu dengan perut seperti itu.'' Ujar Seunghyun setengah bercanda sambil memakai sabuk pengaman.

Kyuhyun pura-pura cemberut, ''Orang-orang bilang aku semakin cantik dengan perut besar.'' Bela Kyuhyun. Seunghyun tertawa, ''Aku tidak menyebutmu jelek, hanya sedikit aneh saja.'' Pria itu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Kyuhyun memegang perutnya sendiri, ''Anakku bisa mendengar ejekanmu itu. Apa kau tidak rindu padaku, kita tidak bertemu berbulan-bulan Seunghyun-sshi.''

''Tentu aku sangat merindukan sahabat manjaku ini, aku selalu merindukanmu sepanjang hari.'' Sesekali Seunghyun menatap kearah Kyuhyun, dia fokus menyetir. ''Bohong, jika rindu kenapa kau tidak menanyakan kabarku, memelukku seperti biasanya, membelikan aku hadiah...''

''Kau ini banyak maunya.'' Potong Seunghyun sambil tertawa, ''Soal hadiah, aku sudah menyiapkannya di apartemen. Aku ingin memelukmu tapi tidak enak karena tadi kita ditempat umum. Soal kabarmu, aku yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia dan aku rasa suamimu juga sangat baik.''

Kyuhyun mulai menangis mendengar kata-kata Seunghyun, ''Hiks... Kau sangat memikirkanku Seunghyun-ah... Aku sangat terharu mendengarnya, kau yang terbaik!'' Sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar menangis. Seunghyun menatapnya aneh, apa hanya karena kata-kata sederhana itu membuat Kyuhyun terharu? Sejak kapan Kyuhyun mudah tersentuh seperti ini? Biasanya dia akan mentertawakan Seunghyun jika mengatakan kata seperti itu.

''Ini luar biasa, akhirnya sahabatmu bisa menangis juga mendengar kata-kataku. Kau banyak berubah, kucing kecil.'' Seunghyun menarik pelan hidung Kyuhyun dengan gemas, Kyuhyun jadi semakin memangis. ''Kau memanggilku kucing lagi, hiks...'' Kali ini Seunghyun tertawa keras, yah Kyuhyun benci dipanggil seperti itu.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **At Seunghyun's Apartment.**

Kyuhyun sudah menerima semua hadiah yang Seunghyun siapkan, semua koleksi terbaru dari desainer terkenal di Amerika Serikat. Kyuhyun akan menyimpan semua hadiah itu, dia akan memakainya setelah melahirkan nanti, bagaimanapun semua pakaian yang Seunghyun belikan tidak akan muat jika dipakai sekarang. Seunghyun membuat minuman di dapur sementara Kyuhyun asyik melihat foto-foto Seunghyun saat di LA.

''Semua tempatnya indah, tapi kenapa tidak ada foto dirimu sendiri? Semuanya foto tempat dan pemandangan.''

Seunghyun meletakan dua gelas minuman dingin diatas meja, ''Aku tidak suka difoto, kau tahu itu dengan baik kan. Lagipula disana aku bekerja, tidak ada waktu untuk memanjakan diri sendiri. Untung aku selalu membawa kamera setiap ada pertemuan, aku tetap bisa mengambil foto pemandangan yang indah.''

''Hmm... Tidak ada foto teman wanita? Tiga bulan disana, apa kau tidak bertemu dengan seseorang?'' Kyuhyun menggoda sahabatnya yang masih belum mau menikah itu. Seunghyun mengangkat bahu, ''Tidak ada yang menarik disana.''

Kyuhyun jadi gemas mendengarnya, ''Kau ini payah, lihat aku sebentar lagi aku memiliki anak tapi kau masih belum mau menikah. Padahal aku ingin nanti anak-anak kita bisa berjodoh.'' Kyuhyun jadi tertawa setelah mengatakan itu. Seunghyun kembali menarik hidung sahabatnya itu, ''Lahirkan saja bayi laki-laki, tiga tahun lagi anak perempuanku akan lahir.'' Canda Seunghyun.

Kyuhyun kesal juga dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya itu, ''Sakit, hidungku bisa patah jika kau tarik terus.'' Kesal Kyuhyun, Seunghyun tersenyum melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya itu. ''Eh, tiga tahun lagi? Jadi kau akan menikah dua tahun lagi?'' Kyuhyun sadar dengan kata-kata Seunghyun.

Seunghyun mengangkat sebelah bahunya, ''Aku berharap sih seperti itu, itu hanya targetku. Lagipula sekarang aku masih sibuk membangun bisnisku sendiri, aku rasa jika menikah tahun ini sepertinya tidak bisa.'' Seunghyun tidak yakin.

''Baiklah, aku akan menjodohkan putraku dengan putrimu jika anakmu nanti perempuan.'' Kyuhyun mengelus-elus perutnya, Seunghyun menatapnya penasaran. ''Jadi bayimu berjenis kelamin laki-laki?'' Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ''Menurut hasil USG sih iya, semoga anakku benar-benar laki-laki.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

Seunghyun memeluknya karena terlalu senang dan bersyukur, dia sangat bahagia melihat sahabatnya memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia. ''Selamat, aku sangat bahagia untukmu!'' Kyuhyun membalas pelukan sahabatnya, ''Terima kasih sahabatku sayang.''

Tidak lama bel apartemen Seunghyun berbunyi, keduanya melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. ''Biar aku lihat.'' Seunghyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama. Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di punggung sofa, bayinya mulai bergerak lagi.

''Noona!'' Suara berat itu sangat familiar untuk Kyuhyun, ''Oh, Song Mino!'' Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap sahabat kecilnya itu, Mino berjalan cepat padanya lalu memeluk Kyuhyun. ''Noona, aku sangat rindu padamu!'' Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, ''Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Noona atau datang ke rumah Noona, kau dan Seunghyun benar-benar keterlaluan!''

''Wajar aku sibuk, Mino tuh yang hanya sibuk kuliah tapi lupa pada Noonanya.'' Seunghyun tersenyum jahil. Kyuhyun melotot pada Mino, ''Seunghyun benar, kau sudah lupa padaku yah?'' Kyuhyun pura-pura marah. Mino menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri, dia merasa malu. ''Maaf Noona, bukannya aku lupa tapi aku malu jika harus ke rumah Noona. Bagaimana jika suami Noona tidak suka?''

''Siwon bukan pria jahat, lagipula kalian sudah saling mengenal. Kau bisa lihat kan kalau Siwon pria baik, kau bisa melihat itu saat kita sama-sama pergi ke showcase saat itu.''

''Tapi Mino ada benarnya juga, suamimu pasti tidak suka jika kita terlalu dekat atau sering bertemu, dia saja masih cemburu padaku. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu dalam masalah, makanya aku menghindar.''

Kyuhyun menatap Seunghyun, jadi itu alasan sahabatnya menghindarinya. Seunghyun orang yang peka, dia tahu saat Siwon tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka. Tapi Mino urusan lain, dia hanya pria muda yang tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan lebih dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar menganggap Mino seperti adiknya, begitupun dengan Seunghyun yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

''Kalian kan tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki kakak pria ataupun adik, aku menganggap kalian seperti itu. Aku tidak lagi merasa canggung walaupun berpelukan dengan kalian, saling rangkul atau bahkan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku merasa sedih dan kehilangan saat kalian jauh dariku, setelah menikah sangat sulit untuk kita bisa berkumpul seperti dulu.''

''Itulah hidup Noona, selalu ada perubahan yang tidak bisa kita hindari. Tapi aku ingin selalu menjadi adikmu, aku sangat menyayangimu dan Seunghyun Hyung.'' Mino jadi emosional, Kyuhyun lebih parah darinya dan mulai menangis, Seunghyun yang paling kuat juga merasa terharu dan berusaha menahan airmatanya.

''Apa kalian ingin membanjiri rumahku dengan airmata? Kalian ini, Mino aku punya sesuatu untukmu.'' Seunghyun bangun dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan airmata yang dia sembunyikan dari keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Mino masih menangis berhadapan, tidak peduli dengan ucapan Seunghyun.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Seunghyun mengantar Kyuhyun pulang dan membantu membawakan barangnya, hadiah dari murid-muridnya dan dirinya sendiri. Rumah Kyuhyun terlihat sepi, Siwon sepertinya belum pulang kerja. Sebelumnya Siwon sudah memberitahunya soal keterlambatan dirinya termasuk memberikan ijin pada Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke apartemen Seunghyun. Seunghyun cukup terkejut saat tahu hal itu tapi dia bisa mengerti kalau Siwon mencoba bersikap dewasa dan percaya penuh pada Kyuhyun.

''Awalnya Siwon tidak memberi ijin tapi yah siapa yang bisa menolak wanita hamil.'' Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membantu Seunghyun meletakan barang-barangnya di meja ruang tamu.

''Itu karena dia percaya padamu, kau beruntung mendapatkannya Kyuhyun.'' Puji Seunghyun untuk pertama kalinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Aku selalu beruntung karena dikelilingi orang-orang baik, Siwon dan kau salah satunya.''

''Itu karena kau orang yang baik juga Kyuhyun.''

''Tapi tidak semua orang baik dikelilingi orang baik juga, hanya orang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan itu. Duduklah dulu, diluar juga sepertinya hujan.''

Refleks Seunghyun melihat ke arah luar dan mendesah, ''Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan sih.'' Dia tidak menduga hal itu. Kyuhyun malah tersenyum senang, ''Sudah lama kau tidak datang kesini. Duduklah dulu, aku akan ganti pakaian dan meminta Ahjumma membuatkan kopi untukmu.''

''Kyuhyun, aku akan pulang sekarang.''

''Oke, jika kau pulang... Aku akan sangat marah padamu.''

Seunghyun tidak bisa lagi bicara untuk menolak, Kyuhyun tidak pernah main-main soal itu. Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin tidak salah jika dia sedikit lebih lama disana. Seunghyun juga masih ingin bicara banyak hal dengan Kyuhyun. ''Baiklah, aku akan disini sampai hujan reda.'' Seunghyun duduk diatas sofa single yang ada di ruang tamu.

''Kalau itu baru sahabatku! Aku akan segera kembali, anggap rumah sendiri.'' Ucap Kyuhyun ceria lalu dia meninggalkan ruang tamu. Seunghyun hanya tersenyum, matanya mulai mengamati area sekitar. Ternyata banyak juga foto disana, kebanyakan foto keluarga dan foto pernikahan. ''Kau sangat menawan Kyuhyun-ah.''

Bukan hanya ganti pakaian tapi Kyuhyun malah membersihkan diri, seharian berada diluar tentu membuat tubuhnya terasa kotor. Seunghyun cukup merasa bosan menunggu Kyuhyun, kopi panasnya bahkan mulai mendingin. ''Kyuhyun, kau tidak pernah berubah. Segera kembali yang kau maksud adalah tunggu lebih lama bagi orang lain.'' Seunghyun menggelengkan kepala.

Sekitar 30 menit Kyuhyun baru kembali, wajah dan kulit tubuhnya terlihat segar walaupun tidak dilapisi make up apapun diwajahnya. ''Oh, aku lupa dengan hadiahnya. Ahjumma, tolong bawa ini ke kamarku.'' Kyuhyun sudah berteriak begitu datang, Seunghyun kembali menggelengkan kepala. Ahjumma mengambil barang-barang milik Kyuhyun lalu menyimpannya di kamar majikannya tersebut.

''Aku tidak lama kan, apa kau mau makan malam disini?'' Tanya Kyuhyun lalu duduk di sofa panjang. Seunghyun benar-benar gemas dengan sahabatnya itu, ''Aku tidak akan lama disini, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang.'' Tolak Seunghyun. Kyuhyun cemberut lagi, ''Kau ini selalu saja ingin pulang jika main ke rumahku, apa kau sangat tidak nyaman disini?''

''Bukan begitu Kyuhyun, bukan karena rumahmu atau apapun itu. Aku senang disini, aku senang bisa bersama denganmu hanya saja aku masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan.''

''Iya, aku bisa mengerti soal pekerjaan. Tapi tunggu sampai hujannya reda, jika kau tetap pergi nanti kau bisa sakit.''

''Oke Kyuhyun.'' Seunghyun menyerah.

''Bagaimana kopinya, itu enak bukan?''

''Iya, kopi ini terasa beda. Sepertinya aku baru pertama kali meminum kopi seperti ini, apa ini kopi baru?''

''Itu _green coffee,_ salah satu kopi yang tengah menjadi trend dikalangan pecinta kopi. Sebuah perusahaan besar mengirimkan kami kopi itu untuk kami coba. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya karena aku tidak suka kopi tapi Siwon bilang rasanya enak. Tidak kalah dari kopi yang biasa dia minum, kau kan tahu kopi yang biasa dia minum itu kualitas premium.''

''Rasanya benar-benar enak dan jauh lebih sehat, bukan? Sayang sekali kau tidak suka kopi, padahal kopi bisa membangkitkan semangat dan minuman yang cocok untuk musim hujan seperti sekarang.''

''Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tidak menyukainya padahal Ibuku dan Kibum menyukai minuman itu.''

Mendengar itu Seunghyun jadi teringat pada Ibu kandung Kyuhyun, ''Bicara soal Ibumu... Eomma Cho sudah benar-benar berubah kan? Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau bersedih karena Ibumu lagi, kau sangat tahu kalau hatiku sangat sakit mendengar itu.''

Kyuhyun sekarang bisa tersenyum bebas dan bahagia membicarakan hal itu, ''Ibuku sudah berubah, bagaimana mungkin Ibuku tidak berubah saat akan menjadi seorang Nenek? Kau jangan khawatir, hubungan kami semakin membaik.''

Seunghyun terlihat lega, ''Aku senang mendengarnya.'' Lalu pria itu menambahkan, ''Kau orang yang sangat kuat, aku sangat bangga padamu.'' Kyuhyun jadi emosional lagi, ''Jangan memujiku seperti itu, aku tidak sekuat itu.'' Mata Kyuhyun sudah berair lagi. Seunghyun tersenyum hangat menatapnya, ''Dasar sensitif.''

 **-I Won't** **G** **ive Up-**

Siwon pulang tepat setelah Seunghyun meninggalkan rumah, saat itu juga hujan baru berhenti. Siwon masuk saat Ahjumma merapihkan ruang tamu, pria itu lantas mengajukan pertanyaan. ''Apa ada tamu, Ahjumma?'' Tanya Siwon, pantas pintu depan tidak dalam keadaan terkunci.

Ahjumma cukup terkejut melihat Siwon, ''Selamat datang, Tuan.'' Wanita paruh baya itu sedikit terengah, ''Iya, teman Nyonya baru saja pulang.'' Lanjutnya. Siwon tidak tahu kalau ada teman Kyuhyun yang berkunjung ke rumahnya, istrinya tidak memberitahu soal itu. ''Siapa teman Kyuhyun, kenapa pintu depan tidak terkunci?'' Tanya Siwon lagi.

''Maafkan saya, saya belum sempat mengeceknya. Tadi Nyonya mengantar Tuan Seunghyun sampai depan, sepertinya Nyonya lupa mengunci pintu kembali.''

Siwon baru ingat, tadi siang Kyuhyun memberitahunya soal pertemuan dengan Seunghyun, dia lupa karena hari ini terlalu banyak pekerjaan. _''Jadi pria itu mengantar Kyuhyun pulang? Mereka pasti sempat berbincang banyak.'_ '' Ucap Siwon dalam hati melihat keadaan ruang tamunya.

''Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?'' Tanya Siwon lagi. Ahjumma menjawab, ''Nyonya tadi naik ke lantai atas.'' Siwon langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia tahu kalau istrinya pasti ada disana. Siwon melihat pintu kamar mereka tidak tertutup, Siwon masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara lalu memeluk Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk membelakanginya. ''Sayang!''

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut, hampir dia menjatuhkan mainan yang dipegangnya. ''Choi Siwon, kau mengejutkanku!'' Kyuhyun sedikit kesal, dia memegang dadanya yang berdebar. Siwon tersenyum menyesal lalu memberikan ciuman dipipi Kyuhyun, ''Maaf, Sayang.'' Bisiknya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala, ''Jangan diulangi, anakmu juga marah sekarang!'' Kyuhyun memegang perutnya yang terasa bergetar pelan.

''Baby Boy, maafkan Daddy!'' Siwon mencium perut istrinya berkali-kali. Kyuhyun kembali fokus dengan hadiahnya, sekarang Siwon menatap barang-barang yang ada diatas meja. ''Apa ini, kau dapat hadiah dari murid-muridmu?'' Siwon mengambil salah satu kantong, ''Wah, ternyata muridmu mampu membeli barang mahal seperti ini.'' Siwon mengambil oleh-oleh dari Seunghyun.

''Itu bukan dari muridku, itu oleh-oleh dari Seunghyun. Murid-muridku lebih banyak memberikan hadiah untuk Baby Boy kita, semuanya mainan balita.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum geli, membayangkan bayi kecilnya memainkan semua mainan itu.

''Oh, pantas. Muridmu kan hanya seorang pelajar, aku sampai terkejut kalau mereka bisa membelikan barang mewah.'' Siwon meletakan lagi hadiah dari Seunghyun.

''Jangan remehkan pelajar. Mereka bisa memberikan hadiah mahal untuk idola mereka, mereka juga mampu membeli banyak album dan tiket konser. Murid-muridku itu pekerja keras, mereka bisa menabung dengan bekerja part time. Sebenarnya aku melarang mereka membeli barang yang mahal, aku tidak bisa memberikan mereka apa-apa kecuali hadiah kecil.''

''Kau jadi memberikan buku musik yang harganya sangat mahal itu? Apa itu hadiah kecil darimu?''

''Siwon, aku hanya memberikan dua buku limited editon karya salah satu legenda musik dunia. Muridku berjumlah banyak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mereka membaca dan mempelajari buku itu. Aku menyesal karena hanya bisa memberikan dua.''

''Sayang, kau menghabiskan gajimu selama satu bulan untuk membeli buku itu.''

''Yah, gaji terakhirku selama mengajar disana.''

''Kau bahkan belum pernah membelikanku hadiah, apa itu adil?''

Eh, Kyuhyun menatapnya bersalah. Selama menikah, Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah membelikan Siwon hadiah khusus. Mengingat itu... Siwon akan berulang tahun dalam waktu dekat. Kyuhyun mulai memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan dia berikan untuk suaminya.

''Memberi dan membeli itu hal yang berbeda yah?'' Kyuhyun sengaja mengelus perutnya sambil menatap Siwon, Siwon jadi tersenyum karenanya. ''Sayang, yang ini tidak ternilai harganya.'' Siwon mencium perutnya lalu mencium pipi istrinya. ''Oh ya, Ahjumma bilang tadi Seunghyun mengantarmu pulang?''

''Iya, dia membantuku membawakan semua hadiah. Karena hujan, dia menunggu disini sampai hujan berhenti, itupun karena aku tidak mengijinkan dia pulang.''

''Kenapa tidak makan malam disini?'' Tanya Siwon lagi.

''Dia bilang sih masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan. Aku bisa mengerti, pulang dari Amerika merubah banyak hal pada bisnisnya.''

''Ah iya, dia sekarang fokus dengan bisnis otomotif. Dengan perusahaan mana dia bekerja sama di Amerika? Ada beberapa teman kuliahku yang memiliki bisnis dibidang yang sama disana.''

''Entahlah Siwon, aku tidak banyak bertanya soal itu. Tapi aku dengar, dia bekerja sama dengan teman lamanya. Itu artinya aku tidak mengenal orang itu, saat dulu dia tinggal disana kami sempat lost contact.''

''Baiklah Sayang, sekarang aku akan membantumu merapihkan ini.'' Siwon membantu merapihkan barang-barang Kyuhyun, setelah itu mereka berdua bicara banyak hal.

 **10:30 PM.**

Siwon sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, sementara Kyuhyun masih terjaga. Dia sibuk menatap laptop miliknya, sesekali Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat foto dalam laptopnya. ''Dia sedikit berubah.'' Menatap Siwon dan foto lama Siwon bergantian, pria itu sekarang terlihat lebih berisi. Kakinya tidak terlihat sekurus dulu, otot tubuhnya juga terlihat lebih terbentuk sekarang. Jika dilihat-lihat Siwon sedikit berubah dari pertama mereka menikah.

''Dulu dia tidak pernah tersenyum, wajahnya selalu terlihat keras. Dia banyak berubah, beginikah rasanya dicintai olehnya?'' Kyuhyun masih bertanya-tanya, apa begini rasanya saat seseorang mencintaimu dengan tulus? Kyuhyun sadar kalau belakangan ini dia banyak merepotkan Siwon, dia bersikap sedikit berlebihan.

''Sebaiknya aku selesaikan ini besok.'' Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya, meletakan laptopnya di tempat biasa lalu mematikan lampu tidur. Kyuhyun menyusul Siwon masuk ke dalam dunia mimpi.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **11.00 AM.**

Selagi Siwon bekerja, Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bekerja pergi ke rumah orangtua Siwon. Entah apa yang dia lakukan, Kyuhyun banyak bicara dengan Ibu Siwon. Bukan hanya itu, Ibu Siwon juga terlihat memberikan sesuatu untuknya. Eunhyuk hari itu tidak ada dirumah, istri Donghae itu tengah mengunjungi orangtuanya. Setelah dari rumah orangtua Siwon, Kyuhyun juga pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Donghae bekerja. Donghae sedikit memarahinya saat mendengar tujuan Kyuhyun.

''Jangan bilang setelah ini kau akan ke kantor Ayahku?'' Tebak Donghae setelah rasa kesalnya hilang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ''Iya.'' Jawabnya santai. Donghae kesal lagi, ''Biar aku yang menghubungi Ayahku. Aku akan mengirimkannya padamu lewat email, lebih baik kau pulang dan istirahat.''

''Kau sangat baik hati adik iparku Sayang, terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku malu bertemu dengan Ayah mertua, kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak dekat dengan beliau.''

''Kau ini Kyuhyun, coba belajar lebih dekat dengan Ayahku. Ayahku itu banyak kesamaan dengan Ayahmu, bukankah kau sangat dekat dengan Ayahmu?''

''Tentu, aku sangat dekat dengan Ayahku. Jauh lebih dekat dibanding kedekatanku dengan Ibu, Ayahku memiliki banyak kemiripan denganku termasuk memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku. Tapi sepertinya Appa Choi... Beliau mirip denganmu.''

''Apa maksudmu, semua orang bilang jika Appa mirip dengan Siwon Hyung. Sedangkan aku... Tidak mirip dengan siapa pun.''

''Siwon mirip dengan my favorite mother in law ever, kau itu mirip Ayahmu. Aku melihat ini setelah aku lebih mengenal Siwon, setelah aku melihat diri dia yang sebenarnya. Begitupun denganmu, walaupun aku tidak mengenalmu sebaik aku mengenal Siwon tapi aku merasa jika kau dan Ayahmu memiliki banyak kemiripan.''

Donghae diam, memikirkan apa hal pada dirinya yang mirip atau sama dengan ayahnya. Setelah dipikirkan ternyata begitu banyak hal yang sama, Donghae jadi tersenyum karena semua yang Kyuhyun katakan ada benarnya. ''Kau ini berasal dari mana sih, menggemaskan!'' Donghae mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berteriak pura-pura kesakitan. ''Hussh, ini rumah sakit Kyuhyun.''

Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang memerah, ''Sakit tahu. Sudahlah, sekarang aku akan pulang. Tapi idemu bagus juga, terima kasih atas idenya adik ipar!'' Kyuhyun menepuk lengan Donghae. Donghae sedikit menjauh, tepukan Kyuhyun lumayan juga. ''Ide yang mana?'' Donghae bingung. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saja, ''Aku pulang ya, bye bye!'' Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan. ''Dasar bumil, tenaganya kuat juga.''

Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar pulang, dia membohongi Donghae karena Dokter umum itu pasti akan memarahinya jika tahu Kyuhyun tidak langsung pulang. Kyuhyun pergi ke restoran Kibum, kebetulan yang manis karena disana juga ada Changmin. Kyuhyun ingin melakukannya sendiri, untuk itu dia rela walaupun harus merasa lelah.

''Baby Boy, semuanya akan segera selesai.'' Ucap Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari toko bunga. Dia tersenyum lebar membayangkan ekspresi Siwon begitu buket bunga darinya datang, apa pria itu akan menyukainya? Siwon pasti akan terkejut karena tadi pagi Kyuhyun hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan mengatakan kalau Baby Boy mereka sebagai hadiah darinya.

''Sekarang kita pulang dan istirahat Baby Boy.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **07:00 PM.**

Semua orang yang bekerja di rumah sudah meninggalkan rumah Siwon sejak tadi sore. Semua persiapan sudah selesai dilakukan, ruang keluarga telah dihias begitu indah dan romantis. Berbeda dengan ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang dipersiapkan bersama tanpa ada kejutan, kali ini Kyuhyun ingin memberikan surprise party untuk suaminya. Hanya pesta kejutan yang sederhana namun dipersiapkan dengan baik dan penuh cinta.

Balon berbentuk hati, hiasan dinding, lilin merah, kue ulang tahun sampai foto-foto kebersamaan mereka yang menggantung disepanjang jalan. Kyuhyun memakai tema valentine untuk pesta kejutan kali ini, semuanya di dominasi warna merah. Tidak lupa kejutan lain yang telah dia siapkan, kejutan yang tadi Kyuhyun ambil saat pergi ke rumah sakit. Malam ini Kyuhyun hanya ingin berdua dengan Siwon di rumah itu.

''Kyuhyun, sayang.'' Siwon memanggil-manggil nama Kyuhyun begitu masuk. Rumah mereka gelap, Siwon melihat cahaya di ruang keluarga lantas pria itu tidak jadi menyalakan lampu. ''Lilin?'' Siwon melihat lilin menyala mengelilingi ruang keluarga. ''Aduh.'' Kepala Siwon menyundul sesuatu yang tergantung di depannya.

''Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday... Happy birthday to you!'' Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya dengan kue ulang tahun ditangannya, Siwon tersenyum saat sadar kalau ini adalah kejutan ulang tahun. ''Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan Sayang.'' Siwon merasa terkejut.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Siwon, ''Suamiku Sayang, tiup lilinnya sekarang.'' Siwon mengikuti kata-kata Kyuhyun, meniup lilin di depannya sampai kedua lilin tersebut padam. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia melihatnya lalu meletakan kue ulang tahun itu di atas meja. Siwon mulai menyalakan lampu, dia kembali tersenyum dengan semua yang telah istrinya siapkan.

''Astaga, apa ini?'' Siwon melihat satu persatu foto yang menggantung disepanjang jalan. Semua foto kebersamaan mereka selama satu tahun terakhir. Siwon berjalan maju melihat satu persatu foto, ''Saat kita menikah.'' Dia maju lagi, ''Ini saat foto bersama pendeta.'' Dia melihat semua foto sampai foto terakhir saat ulang tahun Kyuhyun. ''Sayang, aku tidak mengira kau akan menyiapkan ini.'' Siwon membalikan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

''Ini semuanya sangat mendadak, aku tidak memiliki ide yang bagus untuk membuat kejutan. Tapi aku tetap menyiapkan hadiah untukmu.'' Kyuhyun mengambil hadiahnya. Siwon menerima kotak hadiah yang Kyuhyun berikan, ''Akan aku buka sekarang.'' Siwon membuka kotak hadiahnya, ''Buku rohani?'' Siwon menatapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Aku tahu sudah lama kau mencari buku ini, semoga kau bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi tahun ini.'' Kyuhyun mencium pipi Siwon. Siwon sangat suka dengan hadiahnya, ''Terima kasih banyak, Sayang.'' Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menuntun Siwon untuk duduk di sofa, dia menyalakan layar televisi. Siwon memperhatikan layar televisi sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyuhyun. Siwon menoleh pada Kyuhyun begitu video yang memperlihatkan Ibunya muncul. Kyuhyun meminta Siwon agar fokus pada layar televisi, keduanya sama-sama fokus dengan video yang terputar di depan mereka.

Ucapan ulang tahun dan doa dari Ibu kandung Siwon disusul video dari Ayah Siwon, Donghae dan Eunhyuk, orangtua Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Changmin sampai asisten rumah tangga mereka. Semuanya memberikan ucapan ulang tahun dan doa yang manis ditambah kata-kata candaan dari Donghae dan Changmin. Mata Siwon berkaca-kaca melihatnya, ''Sayangku.'' Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Siwon yang mulai menangis di dadanya.

Degh.. Degh... Degh...

Suara yang menarik perhatian Siwon, Siwon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap pada layar televisi lagi. Airmatanya tidak berhenti berjatuhan saat melihat video calon anaknya, sekarang calon anaknya sudah terlihat memiliki organ yang utuh bahkan detak jantungnya terdengar begitu jelas. Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis, calon anaknya adalah hal terindah yang dilihatnya selama ini.

''Baby Boy.'' Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun meletakan tangannya dibawah rahang Siwon, jari-jari Kyuhyun menghapus airmata Siwon. ''Tidak lama lagi dia akan lahir, dia akan bersama dengan kita.'' Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat bahagia saat mengatakan itu, Siwon mulai menciumnya lembut sebagai ucapan terima kasih yang teramat besar.

Siwon melepaskan tautannya saat teringat sesuatu, ''Oh ya Sayang, besok aku akan pergi ke pembukaan mall baru di Seocho. Disana ada restoran Eropa yang sangat terkenal, apa kau mau ikut kesana?''

''Aku ikut Sayang, aku akan bosan jika diam dirumah. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak makan makanan Eropa, terakhir saat orangtuaku kesana... Aku tidak bisa ikut.''

''Kita akan kesana saat Baby Boy sudah lahir, jadi bersabarlah Sayang.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Sekarang kita makan kue ulang tahunnya, aku memesan ini di tempat favoritemu.'' Kyuhyun mulai memotong kue ulang tahun milik Siwon. Siwon menatap ke sekitar, ''Kenapa rumah sangat sepi? Dimana Ahjumma dan pelayan lain? Aku juga tidak melihat supir pribadimu diluar.''

''Semua orang aku minta untuk keluar, semuanya akan kembali dalam 3 jam.'' Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Aku ingin merayakan ini hanya berdua denganmu.'' Siwon hanya terkekeh, ''Apa kau yakin hanya ingin berdua denganku? Dalam kondisi seperti ini aku bisa melakukan apapun.'' Alis Siwon naik-turun. Kyuhyun memukul pelan lengannya, ''Ini hari ulang tahunmu, lakukan semua yang kau suka.'' Senyum Siwon menggembang mendengarnya, ''Aku anggap itu persetujuan.''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Next Day, 03.00 PM.**

Mobil Siwon berhenti di depan satu restoran Eropa terkenal yang dia bicarakan pada Kyuhyun semalam. Setelah semua acara pembukaan selesai, Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun ke tempat yang sudah dia janjikan. Jarak dari mall baru dan restoran tidak terlalu jauh, mereka bahkan melewati restoran itu saat dijalan menuju mall. Restoran itu memiliki interior yang kental dengan nuansa Vintage yang elegan.

''Hello sir, welcome to the Horgan's Restaurant. How many?'' Tanya penerima tamu dengan pakaian formal berwarna abu-abu, pria bermata biru dengan rambut pirang.

''Two.'' Jawab Siwon.

''Right this way. Please have a seat. Your waitress will be with you in a moment.'' Pria tinggi itu mengantar Siwon dan Kyuhyun ke salah satu meja yang kosong.

''Thanks.'' Siwon dan Kyuhyun duduk diposisi mereka, tidak lama seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka.

''Hello Mr and Mrs, would you like to order now?''

''Yes, please.'' Kyuhyun mulai membuka buku menu diikuti oleh Siwon.

''What would you like to drink?'' Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

''What do you have?'' Tanya Siwon menutup lagi buku menunya, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu lapar sekarang.

''We have bottled water, juice, coke and wine.''

''Okay, I'll have a bottle of Italian's Wine and Orange's Juice please.'' Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, tentu saja dia tidak mengijinkan Kyuhyun meminum alkohol.

''What would you like to eat?''

''Honey, what do you want?'' Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat tertarik dengan salah satu menu, ''A bowl of Gazpacho soup and Tortilla.'' Jawab Kyuhyun, pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Kyuhyun.

''Okay, and me...'' Siwon mencari makanan yang tidak terlalu berat, ''I'll have a Patatas Bravas please.'' Pelayan mencatat semua pesanan lalu meninggalkan meja.

Belum sampai pesanan datang, hujan mulai mengguyur Seocho. Suara derasnya hujan sampai terdengar ke dalam restoran, refleks Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah luar restoran. ''Astaga, hujan turun diwaktu yang tidak tepat.'' Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Siwon hanya tersenyum, ''Kabar buruk sering terjadi kemacetan yang panjang disekitar sini.''

''Bagaimana jika kita terjebak dalam kemacetan sepanjang malam?'' Kyuhyun mulai khawatir. Siwon memikirkan hal yang sama, ''Kalau begitu kita menginap disini, aku yakin banyak hotel disekitar sini.''

Kyuhyun teringat kejadian lama, ''Apa kau ingat Siwon, kejadian di restoran saat itu? Saat itu kita terjebak hujan salju dan menginap di hotel.'' Siwon tentu saja ingat hari dimana dia mulai tertarik pada Kyuhyun. ''Malam pertama kita?'' Siwon tersenyum lebar. Wajah Kyuhyun terasa memanas, ''Yah, malam itu semuanya terasa indah.''

Tidak lama pesanan datang, keduanya makan sambil mengobrol ringan. Kyuhyun mengaku senang bisa pergi ke pembukaan mall baru milik keluarga Choi tersebut. Semua karyawan begitu ramah dan menyambutnya dengan baik. Kyuhyun menyaksikan dengan langsung bagaimana suaminya dihormati oleh semua karyawan, pria itu juga memilki aura kepemimpinan yang kuat.

''Excuse me, check please.'' Siwon mengangkat tangannya.

Seorang waitress menghampiri, ''How was everything?''

''Very nice, me and my wife like it very much. So, how many?''

''That'll be a 70 dollars.''

Siwon mengeluarkan uang sesuai dengan jumlah yang harus dibayarkan. Pelayan itu menerima uang dari Siwon, ''Thanks, I'll be right back.'' Pelayan itu berjalan ke arah meja kasir. Kyuhyun merapihkan barangnya begitupun dengan Siwon yang memilih membuka dasi yang terikat dilehernya.

''Sir, here is your receipt.'' Pelayan itu memberikan bukti pembayaran pada Siwon.

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.''

Siwon dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan restoran. Diluar hujan masih mengguyur dengan lebat, cuaca semakin dingin dengan langit yang gelap. ''Sayang pakai ini.'' Siwon memakaikan jasnya pada Kyuhyun. ''Terima kasih Sayang.'' Kyuhyun mengeratkan jas milik Siwon pada tubuhnya. Siwon memanggil pelayan hotel, dia minta diantar ke parkiran. Pelayan hotel membawakan dua payung untuk Siwon, Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah mobil mereka dengan payung sewaan. ''Terima kasih.'' Siwon memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung mematikan AC, membuka jas Siwon dan menggantinya dengan coat miliknya yang dia tinggalkan dimobil. Siwon mulai memeriksa kondisi jalan, ada kemacetan dibeberapa titik jalan ditambah ada pohon tumbang disebelah selatan. ''Dugaanku benar, kita tidak bisa pulang lewat jalan utama.'' Siwon mendesah.

''Kita harus mencari penginapan?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menganggukan kepalanya, ''Semoga kita menemukan hotel yang paling dekat dengan jalan utama, besok pagi kita bisa pulang seperti biasa.'' Siwon mulai menyalakan mobilnya. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Siwon untuk mencari hotel terdekat. Ada banyak penginapan disekitar sana hanya saja banyak kamar yang telah penuh.

''Ada penginapan 10 kilo meter dari sini, sepertinya masih ada kamar disana.'' Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah barat, Siwon mengikuti setiap instruksi dari Kyuhyun sampai di hotel yang Kyuhyun maksud. ''Aku tidak mengira jika hotelnya sebagus ini.'' Kagum Kyuhyun saat memasuki area parkir. Hotel itu memang terlihat besar dan mewah dari luar, tidak terlalu banyak mobil yang parkir mungkin tidak semua orang rela mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk menginap.

 _''Hotel ini masih sama seperti dulu.''_ Ucap Siwon dalam hati begitu memasuki area hotel. Kyuhyun menggandengan lengannya dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajahnya, Siwon menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diduga.

''Selamat malam.'' Resepsionis hotel tersenyum ramah lalu matanya terlihat membesar, ''Tuan Choi?'' Wanita muda itu terlihat tidak asing dengan Siwon.

''Hai, apakah ada kamar kosong untuk malam ini?'' Tanya Siwon. Resepsionis berambut pendek itu mengecek komputernya, ''Iya, masih tersedia banyak kamar kosong untuk malam ini. Apa anda ingin di kamar biasa? Kamar anda masih kosong untuk malam ini.''

Kyuhyun menatap resepsionis dan Siwon bergantian, ''Siwon, apa kau sering kemari?'' Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon terlihat gugup, ''Emhh... Yah, aku biasa menginap disini saat ada perjalanan bisnis.'' Jawab Siwon sedikit berpikir. Kyuhyun mengangguk sementara terlihat banyak pertanyaan yang terlihat dari wajah resepsionis muda itu.

''Kapan anda akan check out, Tuan?'' Tanya resepsionis itu lagi.

''Esok hari pukul 9 pagi.''

''Baik, kamar anda ada di lantai 10 dengan nomor 309. Kamar non smoking area seperti biasa, ini kunci anda.''

''Terima kasih.''

Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar Siwon terlihat tidak seperti biasa, dia menjadi orang yang tidak banyak bicara padahal Kyuhyun terus memuji keindahan hotel bintang 5 tersebut. Sampai di dalam kamar hotel pun Siwon tidak banyak bicara, dia hanya meminta Kyuhyun istirahat.

''Sayang kau mandi duluan saja.'' Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sementara dirinya melihat isi tas yang dibawanya. Di dalam kamar mandi, Siwon membuka pakaiannya lalu menyalakan shower. Air mulai mengguyur kepalanya namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat masih penuh dengan kebingungan.

 _"A_ _ku pikir aku tidak akan pernah menginjakan kakiku_ _l_ _agi disini, tempat ini... Bahkan kamar ini masih terasa sama.''_ Mematikan air, pria itu mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya. _''Kenapa aku harus datang kesini?''_ Badan Siwon mundur, menyender di dinding kamar mandi.

Tok!Tok!

''Sayang, apa kau masih lama?'' Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar, teriakan itu menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

08:30 PM. Tepat pukul setengah 9 keduanya menyantap makan malam di balkon kamar hotel, kamar dengan fasilitas terbaik yang menyuguhkan pemandangan indah di depannya. Pelayan menyajikan makanan terbaik, makanan yang dipilihkan langsung oleh manager hotel. Kyuhyun kembali terkesan karena suaminya diperlakukan dengan baik.

''Wow, aku tidak mengira kalau kau sangat terkenal disini. Semua orang mengenalmu, dari resepsionis sampai manager hotel. Semua hidangan ini sangat lezat, aku suka.'' Dengan lahap Kyuhyun menyantap makanannya, Siwon tidak menanggapi ucapannya dia hanya minum wine tanpa menyentuh makanannya. ''Siwon?'' Tegur Kyuhyun.

Siwon sadar, ''Maaf Sayang, aku lupa melakukan panggilan penting. Habiskan makananmu, aku harus menghubungi seseorang.'' Ijin Siwon lalu pria itu masuk ke dalam.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap pria itu sampai Siwon tidak terlihat. ''Dia selalu sibuk.'' Pikir Kyuhyun. Siwon masuk ke kamar hotel, menatap Kyuhyun dari dalam lewat pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamar dan balkon. Ekspresinya masih sama, terlihat jika dia memikirkan susuatu.

10:30 PM. Keduanya berbaring ditempat tidur, Kyuhyun merasa malam ini menyenangkan dimana hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Kyuhyun menyukai semua layanan hotel, sepertinya Siwon memang sering menginap disini saat perjalanan bisnis. Bahkan sebagai fasilitas tambahan, seorang pelayan mengantarkan dua botol anggur dan coklat untuk mereka. Mereka bilang itu yang selalu Siwon pesan dan sebagai ucapan selamat datang mereka mengirim itu untuknya.

''Sayang, aku sangat menyukai hotel ini. Nanti kita harus menginap lagi disini, bukankah begi...'' Kyuhyun berusaha menyentuh wajah Siwon tapi pria itu terlebih dahulu mengubah posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun dengan mata tertutup. Kyuhyun menatap tangannya sendiri, ''Bodoh, dia pasti lelah tapi aku malah mengajaknya terus bicara.'' Kyuhyun menarik selimut sampai dibawah dagunya, membalikan badannya membelakangi Siwon lalu mencoba untuk tidur.

Siwon membuka lagi matanya, sekilas dia menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. Siwon diam dengan mata terbuka pria itu terus terjaga sampai tengah malam. Siwon turun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan, perlahan dia mengganti baju tidurnya tanpa menimbulkan suara lalu meninggalkan kamar. Berjalan ke arah meja resepsionis, entah apa yang dia tanyakan pada resepsionis berambut pendek tersebut. Jawaban dari resepsionis itu tetap tidak membuat Siwon lega.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **01:00 PM.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Siwon langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya, dia bilang ada sedikit pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan. Kyuhyun tidak menaruh perasaan curiga apapun walaupun Siwon terlihat berbeda semalam, saat tadi check out saja pria itu terlihat ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan hotel padahal Kyuhyun mendapati pria itu tidak tidur nyenyak. Kyuhyun pikir semua itu hanya karena pekerjaan, Siwon terlalu memikirkan pekerjaan.

Siwon memikirkan sikapnya semalam, pria itu tidak mengerjakan apapun di ruang kerjanya yang itu artinya dia berbohong pada Kyuhyun. ''Aku bersama Kyuhyun, ditempat itu aku bersama dengannya. Tidak sepantasnya aku memikirkan hal lain, bagaimana bisa aku terbayang semua hal itu saat bersama Kyuhyun.'' Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan menuju jendela. ''Semuanya adalah masa lalu, hanya ada masa depan di depanku sekarang dan itu hanya Kyuhyun dan Baby Boy.''

Siwon keluar dari ruangan, berjalan ke arah kamar mereka. Siwon masuk dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di dalam ruang pakaian dengan posisi membelakanginya, ''Sayang, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu yang manis?'' Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut namun dia berusaha tidak menunjukan hal itu, ''Oh Siwon-ah... Sepertinya cemilan di siang hari akan terasa enak.'' Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

''Ok Sayang, aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu. Tunggu aku di ruang menonton 30 menit dari sekarang.'' Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong di jubah mandinya, ''Foto ini... Siwon pernah ke hotel itu dengan seseorang.'' Kyuhyun membalikan foto, terdapat kata-kata romantis yang ditulis menggunakan spidol dibalik foto tersebut.

Foto yang memperlihatkan Siwon tengah berdiri tepat di depan hotel dengan senyuman yang mengembang lebar, dilihat dari pakaian dan senyuman itu memperlihatkan jika Siwon kesana bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan. Dari pantulan yang terlihat dimatanya dapat terlihat jika dia menatap seseorang yang memotretnya dari depan. Jika bukan untuk pekerjaan, untuk apa Siwon kesana? Dengan siapa dan seberapa sering dia kesana sampai-sampai karyawan disana mengenal baik dirinya.

''Astaga... Resepsionis itu, wine dan coklat, hidangan makanan yang spesial, kamar pribadi miliknya dan Siwon yang terlihat gugup.'' Badan Kyuhyun mundur sampai membentur pintu lemari pakaian, matanya kembali menatap foto ditangannya. ''Siwon memegang sebuah kotak, apa isi dari kotak yang dipegangnya?'' Kyuhyun ingin tahu, mungkin isi dari kotak itu dapat memecahkan semua rasa penasarannya. Apakah Siwon pergi kesana dengan seorang wanita?

Dada Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sakit. Tulisan yang terdapat difoto itu bertuliskan, ''Musim panas terakhir yang berakhir dengan penuh kehangatan dan keindahan. Terima kasih atas hari yang indah...'' Ada yang aneh dari foto itu, ada sedikit bagian yang sepertinya sengaja disobek, kalimat terakhir dan tanda dari orang yang menulis hal itu sepertinya ada dipotongan foto yang sobek tersebut.

''Semua orang memiliki masa lalu namun saat tahu jika orang yang aku cintai pernah pergi ke tempat yang aku datangi dengan orang lain dan mungkin melakukan hal yang lebih dari yang aku bayangkan... Rasanya begitu sakit. Bukan rasa lelah yang membuat sikap Siwon berubah semalam, apa dia teringat masa lalu?'' Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak memikirkannya.

''Tidak Kyuhyun, kau terlalu banyak berkhayal.'' Berusaha membuang pikiran itu Kyuhyun meletakan foto itu ditempatnya lagi, didalam kantong jas yang kemarin Siwon pakai, mengganti pakaiannya lalu keluar seperti yang Siwon katakan tadi.

Kyuhyun duduk di ruang menonton, matanya menatap televisi tapi pikirannya masih memikirkan hal tadi. Siwon datang dengan membawa ice cream dan waffle yang dibuatnya, ''Sayang, cemilanmu datang.'' Siwon duduk disebelahnya. ''Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film.'' Siwon sibuk mencari CD film.

 _''Apa isi dari kotak itu, apakah semua pertanyaanku ada di dalam kotak itu? Dimana Siwon menyimpan kotak itu?''_ Pikiran Kyuhyun masih seputar kotak.

''Sayang.'' Tegur Siwon menyadari kalau Kyuhyun hanya diam. Kyuhyun menatapnya, ''Sayang kau pilih saja filmnya, asal jangan film horor.'' Siwon sudah memilih film komedi lalu memutarnya. Kyuhyun ingin bertanya tapi dia tidak tahu harus dari mana memulainya. ''Waffle buatanmu enak.'' Puji Kyuhyun melupakan niatnya untuk bertanya. ''Terima kasih, Sayang.'' Siwon mencium lengan atas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

 _''Choi Siwon, siapa yang kau ajak kesana dan apa yang kalian lakukan?''_ Pikir Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **Next Day, 11:00 AM.**

Kyuhyun pergi ke restoran milik kakaknya, dia banyak mengatakan semua yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kibum dapat mengerti dengan baik karena beberapa waktu lalu dia sempat dibuat cemburu karena masa lalu Changmin. Kyuhyun juga memperlihatkan foto yang ditemukannya di dalam kantong jas milik Siwon. Kibum memperhatikan foto itu mencoba mengingat-ingat mungkin dulu Siwon pernah menyinggung soal masa lalunya.

''Dimana kalian menginap? Maksudku nama hotelnya apa?'' Tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat, ''Seocho's Grand Hotel, yah aku rasa itu namanya mengingat hotel itu termasuk hotel bintang 5 disana.'' Kibum merasa tidak asing, ''SGH? Aku rasa itu hotel pertama... Itu proyek pertama Siwon saat masih kuliah.'' Kibum mulai ingat.

''Proyek Siwon? Maksudnya Siwon yang membangun hotel itu?''

''Itu hotel salah satu rekan bisnis Tuan Choi, Tuan Choi mengirim Siwon kesana untuk pelatihan. Kalau tidak salah saat itu ramai kalau Siwon dan putri dari Presdir Seocho berkencan.''

''Pantas, pegawai hotel terlihat tidak asing dengan Siwon ditambah pelayanan yang Siwon dapat begitu eksklusif. Jadi, ini mantan Siwon yang mana lagi?''

''Mantan pertama Siwon, cinta pertamanya saat masih muda.''

Kyuhyun terasa tertohok. Apa karena ini yang membuat sikap Siwon begitu gugup selama menginap di hotel itu? Dimana Siwon menemukan foto itu, kenapa foto itu ada di kantong jas miliknya? Mantan kekasih Siwon yang mana, apa orang itu sangat berarti dan berpengaruh pada karir Siwon sekarang.

''Eonnie, sepertinya ini bukan mantan yang kau ceritakan waktu itu. Apa pekerjaan dari mantan Siwon yang ini?''

Kibum tidak tahu banyak soal mantan pertama Siwon untuk itu dia memilih browsing di internet. ''Wanita itu mewarisi bisnis keluarganya, bisnis yang digelutinya tidak berbeda jauh dengan bisnis keluarga Siwon. Tapi Seocho Group fokus pada bisnis pariwisata.'' Kibum memperlihatkan salah satu artikel mengenai keluarga mantan kekasih Siwon tersebut.

Kyuhyun ingin merebut ponsel Kibum tapi kakaknya itu terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya, Kibum melihat berita terkait dari keluarga Seocho di halaman internet. Berita yang memuat soal kisah asmara dari putri bungsu keluarga tersebut dengan putra sulung keluarga Choi. Kibum membuka salah satu artikel, ''Kyuhyun, wanita ini sangat cantik dan kaya. Keluarga Choi dulu sangat mendukung hubungan mereka.''

Kyuhyun merebut paksa ponsel kakaknya, membaca setiap kalimat yang ditulis disana. ''Dia memang cantik tapi aku jauh lebih cantik darinya. Aku jauh lebih kaya darinya karena aku akan memberikan Siwon seorang anak, wanita ini tidak ada apa-apanya.'' Kyuhyun menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Kibum melihat lagi foto yang Kyuhyun bawa, ''Siwon memegang sebuah kotak, apa ini semacam hadiah perpisahan? Yang tadi aku baca, hubungan mereka berakhir tanpa ada penjelasan pada media padahal kedua keluarga sepertinya mendukung hubungan itu.''

''Eonnie, aku tidak pernah melihat kotak seperti ini di rumah ataupun di hotel. Aku sangat ingin tahu isi dari kotak ini, kira-kira dimana Siwon menyimpannya?''

''Aku rasa Siwon bukan tipe pria yang akan menyimpan barang seperti ini di rumahnya tapi dia juga bukan tipe orang yang akan membuang barang seperti ini, mungkin dia menyimpannya di suatu tempat yang hanya dia yang tahu. Entahlah... Mungkin semacam rumah pribadi lainnya.''

''Rumah pribadi lainnya, apa semacam rumah singgah?''

''Eh Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau Siwon memiliki rumah musim panas? Kau bilang padaku kalau Siwon pernah mengajakmu kesana untuk mengambil barang Siwon yang tertinggal disana?''

Kyuhyun mulai ingat, ''Aku akan pergi kesana untuk memastikan. Aku rasa Siwon banyak menyimpan barang rahasia disana, rumah itu tidak pernah dikunjungi oleh keluarga lainnya. Hanya Siwon yang biasa menghabiskan waktu disana terutama saat dia memiliki masalah.''

''Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana!''

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Keduanya sampai di rumah musim panas itu setelah Kyuhyun mengambil kunci cadangan di rumahnya, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Keduanya berhasil mengelabui petugas keamanan, Kyuhyun tidak mau petugas keamanan melaporkan kedatangannya pada Siwon. Siwon pasti akan bertanya tujuan Kyuhyun kesana dan pada akhirnya dia akan ketahuan jika tengah memata-matai suaminya tersebut.

''Eonnie, kita cari di kamar utama.'' Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah tangga, Kibum setuju lalu keduanya menaiki tangga kayu dengan perlahan, berbelok ke arah kiri lalu masuk ke salah satu kamar. Kyuhyun dan Kibum berpencar untuk mencari kotak itu. Membuka satu persatu lemari sampai mencari di bawah tempat tidur.

''Dimana, dimana Siwon menyembunyikan kotak itu.'' Kyuhyun terus berusaha mencari sementara Kibum mengawasi area luar dari jendela. ''Ketemu!'' Kyuhyun menemukan kotak yang sama dengan difoto di dalam buffet samping tempat tidur. Kibum langsung mendekati adiknya begitu Kyuhyun meletakan kotak itu diatas tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka tutup dari kotak tersebut, ''Oh astaga...'' Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepucuk bunga yang telah layu, Kibum merinding melihatnya. Lalu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi kata-kata romantis yang berlebihan dengan cap bibir dibagian bawahnya. ''Apa yang baru aku lihat, menjijikan.'' Kyuhyun terus melihat isi didalamnya, ada begitu banyak barang yang biasanya pasangan berikan saat bertukar surat.

''Eonnie, Siwon sangat berlebihan saat berkencan dulu. Lihat ini... ada cap bibir dimana-mana.''

Kibum hanya tersenyum, dia tidak tahu kalau Siwon bisa bersikap seperti itu saat muda. ''Kyuhyun, aku mendengar suara mobil.'' Kibum langsung melihat ke arah jendela, ''Astaga bagaimana bisa Siwon ada disini?''

Kyuhyun ikut terkejut lalu melihat ke jendela, ''Siwon datang, apa kita harus bersembunyi?'' Kyuhyun panik.

''Kyuhyun cepat simpan lagi kotak itu dan bersembunyi.''

Kyuhyun menyimpan kotak itu di tempatnya lalu keduanya mulai mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Membuka lemari dan berusaha masuk tapi ada kemungkinan Siwon akan membuka lemari. Keluar lagi lalu bersembunyi dibalik gorden, keduanya terlalu besar dan tidak bisa ditutupi oleh gorden. Mulai panik dan satu-satunya tempat adalah bersembunyi dipinggir tempat tidur.

Clek... Pintu terdengar dibuka. Kyuhyun dan Kibum mulai berdoa agar Siwon tidak melangkah ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendengar suara sepatu Siwon, sepatu itu terdengar berjalan ke arah lemari lalu terdengar suara lemari yang terbuka. Kyuhyun lega karena dia tidak memilih bersembunyi disana. Suara sepatu Siwon terdengar berjalan kesana kemari sampai akhirnya suaranya semakin terdengar pelan karena pria itu meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berhenti bersembunyi, Kyuhyun langsung melihat ke arah jendela. ''Ternyata dia datang benar-benar untuk mengambil kotak itu.'' Wajah Kyuhyun jadi sedih, Kibum menepuk pundak adik tersayangnya. ''Mungkin Siwon ingin menyingkirkan kenangan itu, jangan berpikiran buruk.'' Kibum berusaha menghibur.

''Siwon pasti teringat pada wanita itu sejak dia datang ke hotel, aku sekarang tahu kenapa Siwon terlihat berbeda dan sekarang Siwon datang untuk mengambil barang kenangan mereka.'' Kyuhyun ingat dengan sikap dingin Siwon saat Kyuhyun ingin menyentuhnya, Kyuhyun juga tahu diam-diam Siwon pergi keluar dari kamar hotel saat dia tidur.

''Kyuhyunie, apapun yang Siwon pikirkan soal wanita itu... Sekarang kau adalah istrinya. Kau adalah pemenangnya, wanita itu bukan apa-apa dibanding dirimu. Bisa saja Siwon teringat pada wanita itu karena mereka memiliki kenangan tapi sekarang Siwon adalah milikmu seutuhnya.''

''Eonnie, sekarang kita pulang.'' Kyuhyun sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bicara.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah, mobil Siwon tidak terlihat diparkiran itu artinya pria itu belum kembali ke rumah. Kemana Siwon pergi dengan kotak kenangan itu? Apa yang sebenarnya Siwon pikirkan soal wanita masa lalunya? Ada perasaan takut dan curiga setiap kali Kyuhyun memikirkan itu, apa pengorbanan cintanya belum cukup? Kyuhyun sudah berjuang begitu keras untuk bisa mendapatkan Siwon. Apakah orang dari masa lalu akan merusak dan merebut kebahagiaannya?

''Nyonya, air panasnya sudah siap.'' Ahjumma menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. ''Terima kasih Ahjumma.'' Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya tanpa menatap pada asisten rumah tangga tersebut, hal itu membuat Ahjumma khawatir. ''Apa yang terjadi pada Nyonya, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.'' Ahjumma keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggosok tubuhnya, menatap perut besarnya melalui bulu matanya. ''Baby Boy bagaimana jika Daddymu meninggalkan kita? Apa yang harus Mommy lakukan?'' Rasa khawatir itu selalu muncul setiap dia mengingat semuanya.

Siwon pulang saat Kyuhyun selesai mandi, pria itu terlihat seperti biasanya tanpa ada yang berubah. Pria itu mencium Kyuhyun seperti biasa, bicara dengan Baby Boy mereka seperti biasa bahkan mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menonton film seperti kemarin. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk bersikap biasa dan menyetujui tawaran Siwon untuk menonton. Keduanya pergi ke ruang menonton setelah Siwon membersihkan diri.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan menjadikan dada Siwon sebagai sandaran, Siwon tertawa seperti biasa saat melihat adegan yang menggelitik tawanya. Mungkin Kibum benar, semua tentang wanita itu akan selalu ada sebagai kenangan sedangkan kebersamaan dirinya dan Siwon bukan kenangan melainkan kenyataan yang sedang berlangsung. Tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun takut pada kenangan lama selagi dia pemilik masa depan.

''Sebentar, Sayang.'' Siwon meminta ijin untuk mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celananya, Kyuhyun mulai bersikap biasa dan mulai bisa tertawa saat menyaksikan layar televisi. Siwon mendapat kiriman dari anak buahnya, sebuah video yang berisi istrinya dan Kibum tadi siang. Siwon menatap pada Kyuhyun, ''Sayang, apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini?'' Tanya Siwon langsung.

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Siwon, ''Aku hanya diam dirumah.'' Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong. Siwon lalu menunjukan video CCTV yang terekam di halaman rumah musim panasnya, ''Lalu, siapa yang ada di dalam video ini?'' Kyuhyun terkejut melihat video dirinya dan Kibum.

''Siwon, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.''

Siwon terlihat kecewa, apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan sampai dia harus berbohong. Apa yang ingin Kyuhyun ketahui sampai dia pergi ke tempat sejauh itu. Apa Kyuhyun mencurigainya? Apa yang Kyuhyun cari disana?

''Apa ada hal yang ingin kau ketahui? Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini sementara kau bisa bertanya padaku secara langsung.'' Nada bicara Siwon terdengar marah. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan airmatanya, ''Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud memata-mataimu atau melakukan sesuatu dibelakangmu.''

Siwon ingat dengan kekhawatiran Kyuhyun belakangan ini, ''Apa kau berpikir aku menyembunyikan wanita lain di rumah itu?''

''Tidak Siwon, tentu saja tidak. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku hanya penasaran dengan foto ini.'' Kyuhyun memberikan foto itu pada Siwon. Siwon menatap tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun memiliki foto itu, ''Kau menggeledah barang-barangku? Aku tidak percaya.'' Siwon meletakan foto itu diatas meja.

Kyuhyun mengatakan semua yang mengganggu pikirannya, ''Aku hanya penasaran, apa sebelumnya kau pernah ke hotel itu? Aku ingin menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Jadi, apa kau pernah kesana dengan seseorang? Seseorang yang selalu mengirimu surat cinta dan barang-barang romantis yang selalu kau simpan.''

Siwon tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Siwon berdiri dari duduknya. ''Kau bahkan membuka kotak itu? Katakan padaku jika tujuanmu kesana bukan untuk menemukan bukti perselingkuhan suamimu.''

Kyuhyun ikut berdiri, ''Bukan soal perselingkuhan tapi ini soal orang di masa lalumu, apa kau masih memikirkan wanita itu?''

Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya, ''Kyuhyun, jadi kau meragukan diriku? Apa kau berpikir jika aku masih memiliki perasaan pada orang dimasa laluku?'' Siwon meremas rambut sendiri dan mundur, ''Aku tidak percaya kalau kau mencurigaiku sampai seperti ini.''

''Siwon, kau telah membuatku berpiki seperti itu. Sikapmu saat di hotel dan ketidakjujuranmu saat itu ditambah kau yang masih menyimpan barang-barang kenangan ini sampai kau mengambilnya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun kau simpan. Apa maksud dari semua itu, apa artinya aku dan bayi ini bagimu?''

''Ini sudah keterlaluan Kyuhyun. Kau memojokanku seakan-akan aku melakukan sesuatu dibelakangmu. Baik, aku akan jujur padamu.''

Kyuhyun tidak siap mendengar kenyataan, dia refleks memundurkan tubuhnya. ''Tidak Siwon, aku tidak ingin tahu soal itu. Tolong jangan katakan apapun, aku tidak ingin tahu.'' Kyuhyun menutup kupingnya sendiri. Siwon maju mendekatinya, menahan tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak menutupi kupingnya. ''Dengarkan aku.'' Kyuhyun sudah menangis karena tidak ingin mendengar hal buruk.

''Foto itu diambil sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu, di musim panas terakhir bagi kami berdua. Aku dan orang yang mengambil foto itu memutuskan untuk berpisah dan mengakhiri semuanya ditempat kami bertemu. Kami berpisah karena dia menginginkan itu, dia tidak ingin meneruskan hubungan kami.''

''Aku tidak ingin tahu soal itu, aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau masih memiliki perasaan padanya?'' Potong Kyuhyun.

''Iya.'' Jawab Siwon, Kyuhyun terkejut lalu menarik tangannya dari Siwon. ''Siwon...'' Kyuhyun semakin mengeluarkan airmata. Siwon menahan Kyuhyun yang ingin pergi, ''Iya, karena aku masih tidak menemukan jawaban kenapa dia meninggalkanku.''

Kyuhyun semakin keras menangis, lututnya tidak sanggup lagi berdiri sampai dia terduduk diatas sofa. Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya, ''Tempat itu yah hotel itu terlalu banyak kenangan yang tersimpan disana. Semuanya terasa terputar begitu saja saat aku menginjakan kakiku kesana. Aku tidak suka perasaan seperti itu, masa lalu bukan hal yang ingin aku ingat dalam hidupku.''

Kyuhyun menatap padanya, ''Itu artinya kau masih memiliki perasaan pada wanita itu, kau masih mencintainya? Sedangkan aku... Aku tidak pernah menang atas dirimu.'' Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lalu berjongkok di depannya, ''Itu bukan berarti aku masih memiliki perasaan padanya. Aku hanya teringat pada kebaikannya dan keluarga, saat teringat itu aku jadi bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan dia sekarang.''

''Kau masih peduli padanya?''

''Mungkin ini rasa peduli sebagai teman dan rasa terima kasihku padanya yang tidak pernah hilang. Sayang, aku tidak bisa melupakan orang yang telah berjasa pada kehidupanku. Jika bukan karena dia... Aku tidak akan menjadi diriku yang sekarang.''

''Lalu kenapa kau pergi mengambil barang kenangan kalian?''

Siwon tersenyum, ''Aku membuangnya, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan rasa terima kasih padanya sebagai orang yang berjasa padaku bukan karena hal lain. Aku memang pernah mencintainya tapi perasaan seperti itu sudah lama mati terutama saat kau mengisi hidupku yang baru.''

''Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan padanya lagi?''

Siwon mengangguk yakin, ''Sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun. Aku hanya mencintai dirimu dan anak kita.'' Kyuhyun mulai lega setidaknya Siwon telah jujur padanya dan ucapan Siwon sama dengan yang Kibum katakan padanya. Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon sambil menangis lagi, ''Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, aku sangat mencintaimu.''

''Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu Kyuhyun, hanya kau seorang.'' Siwon mengecupi pundak Kyuhyun, tentu dia sangat mencintai istrinya melebihi apapun didunia ini.

 **-I Won't Give Up-**

 **18** **052** **6, 8255** **Word.**


End file.
